TDS Season 2 Peraa Rising
by AuthorKylie
Summary: Two sides of a Pharaoh's soul - two sides of a war to keep Earth safe. The Court struggles to win a war they didn't even know had begun centuries ago in both space and in...England? Surely the Ancients would have known. Sequel to Those Distant Stars
1. S02E01 Finding your Feet

_New Authors Note:_

_Hello to all my awesome readers. Yes. I've rewritten the few 2 Episode of this season – the reason for this is because I got stuck on a subplot that I really wanted to do but it wasn't working out so I took it out. I realised I had no choice. So. That's why I haven't updated in a LONG time. Sorry!_

_I think it works better this way – but I am sad I had to take out a subplot._

_Thank you all for being so patient with me. I really appreciate all your friendship._

_So, if you've already read the first 2 episodes do re-read them, I've added extra stuff and I think it all flows better ^^;; _

_Thanks everyone._

_Oh._

_And._

_Merry Christmas!_

_Older Authors Note:_

_Okay, first and foremost, if you are new, you will not understand a single word of this unless you have read Season 1 of 'Those Distant Stars'. So please, before you head along into this season, start with season one (no matter how horrible the beginning is, I promise you, its a good yarn if you can make it through my terrible spelling and grammar)._

_Secondly, I hope that this season will have the kind of feeling I wanted to try to go for – a feeling of the characters having matured. Yugi is in this early thirties (thought he wouldn't look it, obviously) he's a Dad and juggles being a Dad of a kid, who is obviously not normal, work and having a dark spirit so I hope in my writing that maturity in his adulthood will come through. It's really interesting to put a character like Yugi into this kind of situation and see where he goes. _

_All these characters have gone through things that have made them into who they are in this new season. _

_So, I hope you all enjoy it._

_Thanks for coming along for the ride._

_For those who wish to know this season is set in Season Nine of Stargate SG1 – which pretty much gives away everything but I thought it might need to be said before someone asks it. :) _

****

**0000000000000000**

**0000**

**Those Distant Stars**

**Season 2**

**The Per-aa Rising**

**0000000000000**

_"My will shall shape my future. _

_Whether I fail or succeed shall be no man's doing but my own. _

_I am the force; _

_I can clear any obstacle before me or I can be lost in the maze. _

_My choice; _

_my responsibility; _

_win or lose, _

_only I hold the key to my destiny."_

– _Elaine Maxwell_

_(Donated by the lovely Aislynn Goldleaf)_

**0000000000000000**

**0000000000**

**00**

**Season 2 – Episode 1: Finding your Feet**

November 2010

Stargate Command

A soft silence hung over the control-room of Stargate Command. Not even the humming of the computers nor the tapping of fingers on keyboards disturbed the beautiful peace that had settled over those within the dimly lit underground world. The weeks of non-activity amongst the SGC had settled a relaxation amongst its inhabitants. The technician by the panel controls glanced up from her space and frowned in thought as her eyes caught sight of a young man, dressed in the high-tail blue dress of the air-force, wander up the ramp within the Gate-room.

His eyes settled upon the revered, looming ancient alien device, thoughts obviously distant from the glaze over his expression.

"Hey," the technician glanced around to Air-man Walter, the gate-technician who seemed to never leave the control-room. It was rumoured, even, that he slept somewhere in the SGC and never left. She honestly couldn't believe such rumours, so many seemed to float around the SGC like wild-fire. "Who is that?"

Startled out of reading a large book Walter looked up and glanced through the glass-wall between the control-room and gate-room. Is brows drew together in a small frown and he flicked a look at the watch on his wrist.

"That is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, six months ago...dog fight over Antarctica, SG1 uncovered ann Ancient Outpost and took out the Replicator Fleet heading towards Earth."

"That's him," the woman's voice went slightly high in surprise. "That's the guy who saved the Pharaoh's Light?"

Walter nodded, placing aside his book. "Saved SG1...the planet in general...the Pharaoh's Light. Sure, the guy didn't give up. Even Priest Malik gave him the thumbs up for his piloting skills." He looked across at the young man in the gate-room.

"I heard about the battle. The Replicators pretty much wiped out the Goa'uld and then we had to fight the Replicators?"

Walter smiled at the technician weakly, "Pharaoh figured we should let the two bad-guys fight it out...we just didn't expect the Replicators to create humanoid Replicators. It was a bad couple of weeks but...hey...we won."

"We always do." She grinned.

Walter only shook his head but remained silent in his inward remark. He was simply waiting sadly for the day they did not win. At some point they would lose somehow. In some way, they did every time they lost a member of the SGC. Discovering the stars beyond wasn't all brilliant scientific discoveries and meaning-of-life-stuff, in-between all that was a fair about of 'bad-stuff'.

"Poor guy..." Walter sighed, standing to his feet abruptly, deciding it was time to torture the new young Colonel.

"Why?" Looking suddenly confused as Walter passed her by, she turned in her seat.

Walter shrugged, "He'll find out."

000000000000000000000000

The breaths in his lungs were strained with anxiety. Months he had been preparing for this moment and now he finally stood within a history-marking room before a history-making alien device. Cameron sucked in his lungs before forcing the breath through his teeth. The Stargate's texture on his finger tips has he brushed the cold surface caused a small shiver to trail down his spine. He closed his eyes, sensing the odd sensation of memory trickling into his mind.

The swell of recollection almost caused a gush of nausea to overwhelm him and yet the voice, calm and gentle, settled him.

He could not remember much from the labyrinth of a fight over the pristine white ice sheets of Antarctica but he knew he had been sent their on a mission to protect SG1 at all costs as they had fought to find a way to destroy the Replicators or at least stall them from their vicious attack upon Earth.

At the time, he hadn't even known what a Replicator was. At least, not until his F-302 had been shot down, crashed and his co-pilot killed by a mechanical bug. That creature, such a hellish nightmare, still taunted his mind in the deepest of his sleep.

But nothing haunted him more than the gentle, tender face that had brought him back to the land of the living while within the pristine blue walls of the air-force hospital. They had called him the Light, that young man, with a smile and tears as he had looked at him in his half conscious state and thanked him for saving SG1.

Cameron breathed out slowly, squeezing his touch upon the Stargate. He nodded as if silently speaking to himself that this moment was right. He had waited for months and finally, today, he would make history in the history making place.

From behind, foot-steps approached up the ramp. Cameron tipped around, his sharp blue eyes glancing over the control-room technician, Walter, a rather small middle-aged man, balding with glasses yet carrying the authority of someone who knew the Stargate and the Stargate realm from the very beginning. Word around the SGC said he was the eyes and ears of General Jack O'Neill.

"Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman." Walter gave a salute.

Cameron slandered down the ramp.

"The General is ready for you Colonel." Walter motioned to the blast-door of the gate room.

Cameron tipped his head backwards to the Stargate. "Bigger than I thought it'd be."

Walter smiled, "Yes sir." He followed the young arrival with an almost practised movement. "Welcome to Stargate Command."

"Good to be here."

The closer they drew to the General's office the tenser Cameron felt his muscles grow until tight balls formed in the back of his neck, riding down his shoulder-blades. He had been waiting for this moment ever since he had managed to get out of the hospital bed and walk.

Walter opened the door and motioned him into the foreboding interior of the well set out office. Across the desk papers were scattered as if someone had simply discarded them as though they were clothing to be cast side in a hurry. The concrete walls of the underground base had been covered in pictures, some even photographs of particular people. All in all, it really didn't look or feel like the office of a high-ranking air-force officer.

It even smelt a little bit too much like chocolate chip cookies and donuts.

Cameron paused beside the desk, his lips thinning as he spied a photograph on the wall behind the messy desk. Displayed upon a cabinet the face of the Light was perfectly captured and preserved within a photo. His heart rate quickened. Would he ever see that face in reality again? How could the people of Earth walk around never knowing that under them lived an entire world? It was unbelievable, even more unbelievable than the existence of the Stargate.

"Feel free to have a seat." Walter startled him from his thoughts. The air-man pointed to a large couch. "General O'Neill will be with you in a minute. He's just finishing up a briefing with SG-12."

"Thank...you...Sergeant."

Cameron gulped as Walter left, shutting the door behind him. He made a movement to sit down but paused, deciding instead to stand and stare at the photograph. The face was youthful, bright and despite the alien colour of the bright purple eyes and the fantasy glow of a tri-coloured hair, it was an altogether human face.

"Yugi's got a smile to die for hasn't he?"

The voice made him choke.

Cameron spun around on his feet and stared into the weather-worn features of General Jack O'Neill. For a General who commanded such respect as his position over Stargate Command, Jack had the most outrageous relaxed appearance of any out-standing officer. Cameron tensed and snapped up a salute.

His idol was staring at him with calm, warm blue eyes under brushy grey eyebrows and he almost appeared to be smirking. Such a hidden expression was unnerving.

Jack wandered around the desk and collapsed into the large grey chair behind it.

He puffed out his cheeks as he looked at the mess of files on his desk. "You know, I bet Carter that I would never sit in this chair...I should have known never to bet on my own future." Jack grumbled, playing a small, squishy stress-ball happily between his scarred fingers. He fished out a file and flipped it open.

"Sit down." He pointed without looking up.

Cameron quickly followed the order and sat.

"Soooo, you must be Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell."

"Yes sir. It's good to be here sir."

"Well," Jack raised his eyebrows, still gazing at the file in front of him. He hooked up a leg and propped it over one knee. "Your service record is impeccable Mitchell. What's wrong with you?" The General cast the file onto the desk and stared at the new arrival in all seriousness.

"Sir?"

"Nobody's perfect...okay...so...no, don't worry about him, he doesn't count. Everyone...in the air-force at least, has some kind character flaw. What's yours?"

For a moment Cameron forced calm, his heart rate returned to a natural rhythm, or as close as he could make it. Slowly he replied in the same serious tone as the older man before him.

"Sometimes I can be impatient. Sir."

"Yes...all pilot's have type A personalities." Jack rubbed is chin, "no...no...I'm talking about your super-man kryptonite. Don't worry...I'll figure it out." The General scrambled for a larger pile of files. He frowned, at the mess.

"Walter!" He called out.

Over the small com device under a pile of papers upon the deck a muffled voice replied. "The personnel files on your desk, Sir, are to the left...they're the one's your about to request."

"About to request..." Jack frowned, "Walter! Is Carter talking to you again!"

"Push the big red button to talk sir." Walter replied.

Jack glared at the com-device and reached over to press a large red button. "Thank you Walter." He rolled his eyes and looked back at the young Colonel. "The thing that's hardest about getting use to this job up the top is realising how damned good everyone else is at their jobs. I had no idea this place ran with such clock work until I fell face first into this position."

"I'll try not to lower the average sir." Cameron added softly.

Jack cracked a grin and pointed at the new arrival. "Hmmm, interesting. You have a self deprecating sense of humour. You think it'll make people like you despite your outward perfection."

"No." Cameron back-tracked quickly.

"Ah, ah!" Jack wiggled his finger as he stood and gathered up the pile of files. He wandered around the desk and happily deposited them into the young Colonels' lap. "Here you go snappy. Get started."

Staring in confusion at the files Cameron slowly raised his eyes to the standing General looming over him. "Sir? I..."

Jack wiggled his fingers in the air, "you heard the disconnected voice of the little sergeant with psychic powers. Those are personnel files. Start picking your team." He tapped his nose knowingly as he spun back to his desk, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Wait. General. I'm here to _join_ SG1."

Jack gave a small laugh, "Nope. You're here to _lead_ SG1."

"Ah...what about...Lieutenant Colonel Carter?"

"Well..." Jack's expression shifted slightly, though for the life of him Cameron had no idea what kind of expression it was. "She's...er...taken up training the up and coming cadets out of the American Duellist Academy while being part-time at Area Fifty-One. She likes multi-tasking...God knows why...that woman..." Jack blew a rasp through his lips.

"Since...when?" Cameron choked out.

"As of a few months ago now, I believe." Idly Jack flipped at a calendar. "Yup."

"And...Doctor Daniel Jackson?" Cameron whispered.

"Doctor Daniel Jackson put in for re-assignment. He's in the Tombs at the moment, up there, somewhere..." Jack motioned to the unseen sky above them. "Teal'c left the Program pretty soon after the Replicators wiped out the Goa'uld and we wiped out the good old'metal buggy wuggys." Jack's bright eyes gleamed as he made a spooky wave with a hand as if mimicking the motions the alien robotic bugs that had terrorised them so easily. "He's trying to put a government together for the Jaffa. Hell of a job."

"And...the...the...Pharaoh?"

Jack's attention shifted like a switch, turning fully upon the young Colonel's saddened and disheartened face. "Not my place to say."

"Sir...please," Cameron leant forward, beseeching, "the...the reason that I...requested this post...wh...why I worked so hard...well..." His chest fell at the blank expression across the relaxed General's rugged features.

"Hmmm," Jack winced as he sipped his bitter coffee, "listen to that will you. He expresses himself poorly when faced with an unexpected challenge. Really, Mitchell, your sheet says you have outstanding leadership skills. Take the files, Colonel, choose your team...and try to enjoy it. You know the strings I had to pull for Yugi to get you to this position...a lot of them."

Pulling in his chest Cameron grasped the files and stood, his cheeks drawn out darkly in silent, brooding frustration. "Yes sir."

Jack smiled at the young man's turned back. He pointed a finger at the departing figure and whispered. "Gotcha. Hook, line and sinker..."

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000

The bitter air nibbled eagerly at his already cold finger-tips. There was an unwelcome eeriness of his new surroundings, though he had to wonder if it was just his inward uneasiness that caused him to think walking down the long outdoor corridor was spooky. Cameron fiddled worriedly with the cuffs of his large jacket, quickly pacing down the darkened corridor of the apartment block building. Five levels up he had passed numerous doors, all with lights flickering and casting terrible shadows around the concrete. He finally noted his destination and despite having no desire to speed up his approach, he quickened his pace towards the warm bright light, the only light that did not flicker hung before a welcoming blue painted door.

Cameron scrubbed at his short hair, gazing over the door.

A Christmas reef, looking hand-made, was hung up, covered in an over-abundance of glitter. In itself that was enough of an easing sensation through his limbs. He wasn't scared. No, he was a Colonel of the United States Air-Force. He had fought Replicators – sure, he had almost died saving Earth, but he would have done anything for SG1 and...for...the Light that had stood beside him while on the operation table.

Still, no one was questioning his courage here, standing in front of this door, in the cold of a November night.

It was just the Pharaoh, that illusive, strange and whispered word that ever so often one would catch a hint of within the Air Force. The rumours, as outrageous as some of them had been, ended up being oddly true in the strangest of ways. He had read the mission files, every single one of them, over and over like a drug until they were burned into his memory. He hadn't really had anything else to do while in hospital waiting for his legs to recover from the near fatal crash aiding the Tombs in defending SG1 (and the unknowing people of Earth) from Replicators.

Okay, so it was only after his clearance had been cleared he had been allowed to actually read such classified files above the work he did being a pilot and it was then that he realised he was mistaken about the Stargate problem, it didn't just deal with aliens – it dealt with hell and shadows and life beyond...well...the vale.

The Pharaoh and his Court was above every level of clearance one could possibly get, beyond the stuff about the Stargate Program. Heck, he was sure even the President had to be cleared to know the things he had been given leave to read. The Pharaoh, the Court, it was the kind of secret that very few where pivotal too and he was one of them, for reasons he couldn't understand. Maybe he had earned it, fighting those Replicators and defending Earth.

Yeah, he'd earned it.

At least, that was the only way he could think about it without having his brain sizzle to death.

It was insane, right, to imagine a creature of such power living amongst normal people right on Earth and here he was, standing at the door, hoping to convince a dark lord from centuries ago to help him in getting SG1 back together.

He was mad.

Yes.

He was.

He was insane.

What could he offer an ancient being, the undercover protector of their galaxy, the mediator between their realm and another darker realm? He had nothing. Nothing but himself and hopefully that would be enough.

Clearing his throat he brought his knuckles to tap at the door, paused, noted the door-bell and quickly pressed it before he had a chance to back-out. Somewhere inside he heard it echo a chime and he waited. The door was unlocked and pulled open by someone he hadn't been expecting and it almost caused him to back up two paces. Then again, what had he been expecting, he wasn't sure, but it wasn't what he saw standing in the back-light from inside.

He had to look down at the young man, at least, he was sure he was young but something around his eyes, the illusion of faint wrinkles behind bright blue squared glasses. Something said he had lived a lot longer than his out-ward appearance of twenty-five even though, Cameron was sure, the man was trying to look older by the sheer manner in which he had cut his crazy coloured hair and wore his thick glasses.

The young Colonel felt a shiver as the large, strangely beautiful purple eyes peered at him. A smile broke across the smooth, slightly rounded features that graced him with a kind of familiarity he felt only around his closest friends and his parents.

This was, no doubt about it, Yugi Motou.

This was the Light that held their galaxy's ruler and protector, the Light that pieced the darkness.

The seemingly young man was dressed in an overly large knitted jumper, coloured in the prime colours for Christmas. Across its front the words 'Space' had been knitted into the weave. Somehow it had a grandmother-given feel to it. It hung over a dark pair of easy fitting jeans that had long ago been torn at the hems. His feet were oddly bare before it being so cold, but he didn't seem to care.

Cameron tilted his head. The most alarming thing about the little man was not his alien eyes, nor his oddly coloured hair cut around his chin and flicked back in a tamed fashion, it was the large hunk of gold around his neck, settled on his chest as though it was meant to be there as a part of his body itself.

It was the Pyramid, the Puzzle.

His head began to spin and Cameron quickly steadied himself.

He could do this.

If he could fly an F-302 into the heart of battle, then this should have been a piece of cake.

"Cameron," the young man's voice was slightly accented, and in the manner in which he said his name Cameron felt as though he had suddenly known the man for decades. "It's good to see you..."

The soft smile was gentle. It was a smile from the eyes instead of the lips.

"Er..." Cameron flinched, "yeah." Those eyes were amazing, looking right at him, almost through him. He shivered at the sensation of being inwardly studied, though interestingly enough, it wasn't a bad feeling.

"What are you doing out in the freezing cold! Come on, get in." Cameron felt his arm grabbed and with more strength than a small person should have, the young man dragged him inside. The door was slammed shut and locked again. The warmth of an interior heating flushed through Cameron and he rubbed at his slightly runny nose worriedly.

"Shoes off, if you please. Saves me from ruining my back vacuuming..."

"Oh, yeah sure." Cameron kicked off his shoes, placing them beside the line of others in a rack beside the door. He glanced around the homey apartment, smelling the scent of cooking spices rising from the kitchen. The young man had ducked around a counter, grabbing a wok and tossing diced vegetables into the stir-fry in expert grace of someone who obviously enjoyed the task of cooking. The kitchen, oddly enough, had an overly homey and rich feeling, as if it had recently been renovated to better standards. Pictures, both photos, and coloured pencil sketches had been stuck all over the free walls, looking as though a small kid with far too much talent for drawing, had been given leave with the glue-tack and gone mad. Cameron gave a small smile at the photos of cheery faces and beach scenes.

"My son loves the beach." Yugi offered an explanation from his place beside the oven. "Mostly sunsets and sunrises at the beach, he actually hates swimming and bathers but he loves pretty shells and long walks along the sand. He has an eidetic memory...so...pictures are his way of letting us remember like he does." He was magically juggling putting bread rolls into the already heated oven while pulling out a readied chocolate pudding.

"I'm sorry to intrude." Cameron rubbed the back of his neck, knowing he should have checked the time, but he'd been so furious about the whole not being told SG1 had been broken up that he had just gone with his first instinct. Hunt down whoever could help him and considering no one else of SG1 was currently on Earth but the Pharaoh he had had no choice but to come knocking.

"You're not intruding, I was expecting you, hence the four places on the table my friend. Sorry, Yugi Motou...you might not remember me to well from when you where in hospital but I stayed with you for a few days."

Gulping back saliva Cameron nodded slowly as he took the offered hand. "Yes...I...I remember it a little. Thank you."

"No, Cameron." Yugi's eyes smiled again from the inside, "thank you. Had you and your squadron not come when you had and had you not run head long into a pile of Replicators, I would not be here today...you are the hero. I simply repaid the favour my friend."

Cameron watched the young man move around the kitchen again.

"I did what my gut told me, that's all."

The Light of the Pharaoh laughed. "Trust me, my gut doesn't tell me to run into danger, it usually tells me to get the hell out of town. I've just been amazingly good at ignoring it, birth defect apparently...according to my Grandfather."

Cameron forced himself to calm. The voice, every time it spoke, made him recall his hospital stay. Those nightmarish days and that beautiful Light that had stayed with him through the worst of the pain.

This was him.

That wasn't all he had read during the months after the crash of his F-302. From the mission files, the young man in front of the oven, looking completely at ease and perfectly graceful, was the mortal flesh to the most powerful being their planet had as an ally.

Cameron gulped.

He was pretty much standing in the doorway belonging to the equivalent of high royalty. This young man could have chosen to live in a palace with doting servants but instead he was happily running around a small kitchen of a high-rise apartment. Nothing in the apartment looked over done, it was all plain, and maybe a little bit run down, however so well kept that it was obvious how well loved it was as a home.

"Cameron." Yugi wiped his slim hands upon a tea-towel and peered through his blond fringe. "I am not the one you need to talk to about what's transpired. I believe Yami's the one you want to speak to, he's in the living room with our son, they're making Christmas cards. Just go around that corner and follow the sound of carols. " He made a shooing motion with his hands. "Go on, I promise, Yami really isn't all that scary, not like people think at least. Go, go, shoo, shoo, out of my kitchen."

Cameron quickly followed the instruction, smiling slightly when he heard the pop-sensation songs playing from hidden speakers. The walls of the dark passage were lined in more photographs and paintings. Whoever the person was who painted and sketched, was beyond a master at it.

The closer he drew to the sitting-room of the small apartment he picked up a deep, majestic voice that spoke over the carols. He knew that voice too, it had spoken over the speaker of his F-302 six months ago and he hadn't heard it since.

"Do you want more glue Sol? No...how about you put that photo over here...see, looks much better. Hmmm, yes, I am sure Uncle Duke is going to love the Dice you made..." The deep voice caused a shiver to spread through his skin and he noted in the corner of the corridor twisting shadows, licking at his heels. He forced calm, knowing from the documents he had read that to act in aggravation towards the shadows studying him would only cause trouble.

He propped a hand upon the doorframe and peered into the brightly lit living room, boxes of yet to be put up Christmas decorations sat to one side, along with a tree that hadn't quite made it to is rightful place. A flat screen television was playing a Pokemon movie silently in the background, two large arm chairs, well worn and covered in blankets sat to one side. A rung had been rolled up to leave the wood flooring clear so that a table could be set up in the centre of the room. There a small boy was going mad with a glitter tube while the elder was cleaning the glitter off the surface of the table.

"Hello Cameron."

Cameron gave a step back, startled that though the Pharaoh hadn't even turned in his direction, his presence was already known. His name sounded so odd coming from such a rich accent, a voice that could command armies of inter-dimensional beings, and it simply said his name.

"Come in, the heaters on in here..."

The ancient, frightening being of immense power that was controlled and tamed by the man he had left in the kitchen, turned to face him. Cameron felt all breath sucked out of him.

The Pharaoh's eyes were non-reflective, frightfully so, showing in them death. Black as night, with only the pupils displaying a red tinge, demonic and yet with his current, kindly expression he seemed almost gentle as though he could put anyone at ease. He radiated reverence and Cameron found himself in the awkward position of feeling the need to bow low, not quite understanding why he would ever feel such an odd sensation pass through his limbs. He wore an almost identical out-fit to his light counter-part, a same grandmother knitted oversized jumper that actually fit him far better than it had Yugi, across its front the word 'hot-shot' had been knitted in bright red.

Cameron forced himself not to laugh out-loud, instead falling into what he had been taught in academy.

"Pharaoh." He saluted swiftly.

"Call me Yami." Yami stood in one fluid movement and held out a worn, scarred hand, covered in glitter, "I can imagine you're still reeling from the shock of the day. Jack can be very annoying to work with when he drops a boom-shell on you. Please, accept my apology for not speaking to you earlier about SG1's current status. Come, a good meal should help you recover from the woes of your day. I don't even have to eat and it still helps me."

Cameron shook the offered hand, feeling a jolt swell through his body, as though something had quickly passed into his limbs, making him substantially more at ease than he had been. The ancient spirit smiled, a genuine smile of sincerity.

"It takes a lot of courage to take things into your own hands and to walk into my house knowing full well who and what I am." The Pharaoh turned, dusting his glittered hands on his knitted jumper, looking to the small boy who was busy sticking a photo of a beach scene on a blue card. "I commend you for your courage." Yami glanced down at Sol before Cameron could answer with thanks.

"Solomon, can you go wash your hands, dinner soon."

Sol glanced up and Cameron noted the boys eyes where just as frightening as the Pharaohs. They looked wrong in the face of a child. From his readings, he knew about the kid too. The tiny boy was a clone and in some manner, he actually looked like one. Maybe it was simply because he already knew, and maybe it wouldn't have been so obvious to a normal everyday person but he saw the almost inhuman perfection of the artificially grown child. He just had to imagine the government agencies who would want to get their hands on such a work of art and science.

Cameron winced, suddenly feeling the intense desire to protect the boy.

Yami chuckled, "don't worry, that happens to everyone who looks at him."

The young Colonel twisted towards the Pharaoh, noting the spirit hadn't moved from his spot, looking awfully unnatural in his stillness that no real human could have managed. Only his lengthened hair, flicked around his broad shoulders shifted in a illusionary wind. Cameron thinned his eyes, if from what he read was correct, the Pharaoh had three forms of illusionary configuration. The first was his entire spirit form, encased in demonic shadows, the second was a semi-realistic illusion that could still walk through walls and the third was a solid reality, one that could be touched and affected by the physical realm.

He had to be looking at the third stage, the stage that was apparently the hardest to hold.

"What?" Cameron frowned. "What happens them someone looks at him?"

Yami shrugged. "It's a protective mechanism built into him by the Asgaurd who cloned him. He is designed to make people like him; he affects the chemicals in your brain to bring out the basic desire of protection. At least, that is what Aibou has theorised and Colonel Carter figured out."

"Really?"

"Quite so." Yami shrugged, "Sol, wash hands...come on, off you go."

Sol grinned a full set of happy teeth, nodded silently. He took off in a run towards the bathroom.

Yami smirked, placing a hand upon Cameron's shoulder and leading him back towards the kitchen.

"I'm not sure if you remember me visiting you in hospital." The Pharaoh offered conversation.

"No, sir...I...I was unaware you visited." Cameron flinched.

Another thing General O'Neill failed to mention. Honestly, just what was the man trying to do, kill him in shock before he even managed to get out on the field? "I...I know...Yugi...did...but, you sir...no..."

"Well, I did," Yami shrugged, "you saved SG1 and my Light, with your sacrifice. I don't take that lightly Cameron. You've shown the abilities of a great leader and I like-."

"I was expecting to be a part of SG1, not have to make my own." Cameron thinned his eyes darkly, the words welling out of his mouth before he had a chance to clamp down on them.

Yami nodded slowly, "I know, but things change Cameron..." He pushed the young Colonel into the kitchen, stepping back one pace as Yugi dashed past, holding a large bowl.

"Careful Aibou..."

"Sorry." Yugi threw hot bread roles into the bowl, passing it to the Pharaoh, "mind putting that on the table for me. Thanks. Cameron, have a seat..." The young man dusted his blond fringe to one side, trying hard to tie it back as he smiled, motioning to the small rounded table in the dining area.

Cameron glanced around, "I...I really, I mean I can come back, I don't want to intrude-."

Yugi's firm glare stared towards the young Colonel and he pointed the knife he was holding at chest level, "sit down, now, Colonel Mitchell."

Yami laughed as Cameron near jumped for the nearest chair, seating himself without a second bidding. Yugi gave a snort, placing his knife away in victory. "I still got it." The light twisted on his heels, ducking behind the counter to pull out a jug for the juice.

"You've met my light then?" Yami hummed, his expression gentle as he watched Yugi juggle tall glasses and a jug of juice to the table, "wonderful is he not."

"Yes," holding his hands to his knees Cameron nodded, "I...never would have imagined...the reports where, well..." He trailed off, no words coming.

"Bit of a thing to wrap your head around, I know." Yami chuckled warmly as he placed the large bowl of bread rolls on the table, "but I assure you, we're the same person, just different sides of that soul."

Sol suddenly burst into the kitchen, slipped and fell flat on his face only to hoist himself up without complaint with a swell of shadows. The boy made an annoyed face, staring darkly at whatever invisible thing had tripped him over. He pointed at nothing and waggled a finger as though telling something off like an adult.

"Solomon, did you wash your hands?" Yami pulled out the boy's chair.

The boy threw his hands up for viewing. Yami nodded, "good boy, clean as a whistle..."

"Unlike you." Yugi placed down bowls for the pudding, turning with a raised eyebrow to the Pharaoh's knitted jumper. He gave a laugh, dusting at the jumper with a hand, "sparkly Pharaoh."

"Usually the word I equate with you, Aibou."

"Someone went crazy with the glitter, heh Sol?" Yugi helped the small boy onto his chair, seating him on a bunch of pillows to prop him higher. Sol grinned impishly, waving his hands in sign language. Yugi gently smiled, rubbing the boy's hair fondly.

"I know, Aunty Tea is very beautiful and she will love the very beautiful card too. Very creative of you Sol. Here Cam, chop-sticks or knife and fork, you get to choose in this family?" Yugi held up the two choices. Cameron quickly took the knife and fork. Yugi threw the chopsticks towards Yami who smoothly caught them, easily slipping into his own seat. With a sigh of relief Yugi landed in his own chair beside Cameron, cracking his chop-sticks apart and contently staring at the well made meal. "Well, I threw that together rather brilliantly, I think." He commented drily. "Dig in all."

Sol giggled happily, manning his chop-sticks as he hurriedly began. Yami patted the boy's mop of hair gently, soothing back the wild locks.

"Someone is hungry."

The boy only grinned.

Cameron looked to Yugi, "thanks, its good."

"You're most welcome, Cam, sorry about the General today. He's abrupt and amusing and enjoys watching people suffer with sudden information. You'll get used to him eventually."

"Yeah...I...was kind of expecting to meet SG1-."

"You've already met them Cameron," Yami offered softly, "we all popped in to say hello while you were in hospital."

"I know." The young Colonel nodded slowly, "I remember flashes every now and then. Listen I can't build a team. What if the world needs saving?" His firm jaw gritted together in frustration. He hated to admit it, but he doubted himself in this moment.

"You'll save it." Yugi offered. He stood and poured drinks. "You will. Trust me. I have studied many people in my amazingly short life time and you have the 'save the world' gene."

Yugi pinned him with a gaze and Cameron felt his face being studied, every lined and wrinkle, the dull brown of his hair, the blue of his eyes and he supposed, even the chicken-pox scars on his forehead, were being scrutinised by the mesmerising Light.

"Of course," Yugi puffed out his cheeks suddenly, "everyone is born with this gene, it just takes the strength, inward fight and the deep, deep trust in one's self to bring it out. I was lucky." Yugi looked to Yami, "I had a split soul, I could see that strength whenever I looked at Yami...but you," the Light turned back to Cameron, "you have to find that other side of yourself in you. I suggest a mirror...they're very handy."

"Aibou..." Yami waggled a finger, "stop teasing the poor man. He's had a rough day."

"I can't do this alone." Cameron placed down his knife and fork to scrub a hand through his short military cut hair. Weakly his eyes flicked towards Yami with a dark, brooding glint. "Please..."

With an all too human sigh Yami shook his head, "Cameron, the General gave you files-."

"We can get SG1 back together. I want to work with the best of the best...I want to work with you, the Pharaoh. I can't save the world without you."

Yami sighed heavily and finished a mouthful in silence, watching Sol happily eat, ignoring the conversation of the adults around him, lost in his own little world.

"I cannot leave Yugi, Cameron, not yet-."

"Hey." Yugi pointed a chop-stick at the Pharaoh. "It has been almost six months since the Replicators attack. Look at me; I am the picture of health." The light fanned his body.

"Aibou, you were near drained of your strength holding up that shield around the Ancient base-."

"And I've recovered..."

The Pharaoh's brow furrowed darkly. The shadows within the apartment twisted in distorted shapes, making the world seem all the smaller as the walls groaned from strain.

\Aibou, I took this awful desk job to be with you...I don't think it's been long enough.\

Ignoring the influx of shadows, Yugi smiled across the table, \but its killing you Yami, you're a warrior, an adventurer...you're not meant to be cooped up here on Earth in an office.\

\You talked to Jack didn't you...you're both in on this.\ Yami sent a small waver of disproval across the link. \I don't want to tax you...\

Yugi gave a shrug of his shoulders, \Yami, we didn't go through everything we went through to not use our split soul to our advantage – to be in two places at the same time. I know you're worried about me, but please, I will only know what I am able to do if you let me discover it for myself. Anyway, the universe out there needs you Yami. This is a chance to bring back what you once had, a chance to expand your future empire, let me worry about the Court here on Earth. Cameron is a good young man, he saved Earth and he saved us during the final Goa'uld battle with the Replicators. I don't want you denying yourself because of me. I will be fine, I have to fight the pain associated with separation anyway, one-day, we'll need to be able to work apart from each other despite the pain it brings.\ His mental voice softened, \better work through it now, than later, my darkness.\

Yami mentally sighed, \you make me better Aibou...\

\I'm your light, what do you expect and anyway..._They_...are coming and you won't be able to defeat _Them_ stuck in an office trying to crush Senator Kinsey with pretty words.\ Yugi prodded with a chip-stick in the air.

Yami grumbled, \if he becomes President in the next election we're all dead and I will happily destroy the world to save it from itself.\

\He won't, American people are smarter than that.\

\Or China will become the new world order.\ Yami thinned his eyes, \no...Australia, Australia is a good choice too. I should talk to the Australian President-.\

\They have a Prime Minster, Yami.\ Yugi perked up an eyebrow.

\That, Aibou, is what they want you to think.\ He pointed his chop-stick at his partner once more. For a moment Yugi paused, then blinked, releasing the young Colonel was beginning to glance back and forth between them in confusion.

"Sorry Cam, force of habit, mental communication and all." Yugi coughed, scratching his neck in an embarrassed manner, "Yami will be happy to help you."

The Pharaoh gave a low, inhuman growl, "Aibou..."

"He'll be overjoyed to help you." Yugi stated as he stood to gather up the used plates, "won't you?" He raised an eyebrow at the Pharaoh, daring him to deny.

Yami hissed, "Bakura is right, you and Ryou know far too well how to manipulate us."

"Credit where credit is due, you know my buttons, my Pharaoh, I know yours. Now be a good boy and get back out in space...do what you're good at doing." The young man dumped the plates on the kitchen bench. "Let Kinsey rot in his office, or even better..." Yugi gave a grin as he grabbed the large pudding bowl, "let me have a crack at him. I'd love to see how well he'd do if I super-glued his backside to a chair during a Senate meeting."

Yami shook his head and gave a long sigh.

The phone on the wall rang and Yugi's head tipped around in surprise. Placing down the pudding on the table he grabbed for the offending phone.

"Hello, Motou residence. Oh, hey..." Yugi waved a hand towards Yami and vanished around the corner into the passage, his language switching to something Cameron couldn't understand.

Quickly the young Colonel whispered towards Yami. "Ah...can he...you know, actually super-glue the Senators butt to a chair?" Cameron felt his own chair for a moment.

Yami folded his hands in front of him, his expression serious, "Yes, Cameron, I assure you, Yugi may be a light, but he has found...ah...ways to create havoc in his own right. Much to my continued amusement."

"Life is never boring."

"Oh, it gets boring every now and then...but...life without a lull is not life at all." Yami chuckled and gently soothed a hand through Sol's hair, "you need the peace in the business to wish for the peace again..."

"Yami." Yugi poked his head around the corner of the small hallway, "Kala's pregnant."

"Oh hell no." Yami twisted in his seat, "I warned Malik!"

"What, you can't control him Yami, just because he's your High Priest?" Yugi placed the phone back onto its hook, "Yami, they have sex and when people have sex, babies happen. Remember, I explained this amazing natural occurrence to you several times..."

"Shut up, Aibou." Yami paused then raised both brows, "I'm putting my money on twins."

Yugi nodded. "So am I, from their family history, they're about due for a set...now, lets see, Yami...you were about to say something?"

For a moment the Pharaoh sat staring at his partner before he shifted uneasily in his chair and turned to face the young Colonel.

"Alright Cameron," Yami folded his hands upon the table, "I will aid you in bringing SG1 back together, but I am warning you, once you start this journey, there will be no going back..."

Cameron gave a small pump of his fist in victory.

Yami chuckled at the young Colonel, before glancing towards Yugi with a warm smile, his entire mannerism changing in a split second, "Aibou, it was a wonderful meal, thank you."

"Always happy to cook." Yugi shrugged, seated himself back into his chair. He raised his eyebrows before winking teasingly towards Cameron, "So Cam, tell me, what do you know about us? The General's told me you've been doing a lot of reading of the old SG1 files...betcha have a few questions." He motioned to Yami as the ancient king moved around the kitchen, taking out mugs for decaffeinated coffee.

Cameron shook his head at them both, "You're nothing like what I imagined...you know, for protectors of Earth and all..."

Yugi laughed, the sound startling the young Colonel back in his chair at its richness. He turned his warm, purple eyes towards Cameron, raising his brow as Yami placed a hand upon his shoulder, passing Cameron a mug of coffee.

"No Cameron, we're usually not what people imagine." Yugi slid backwards in his chair. The large skivvy he wore slipped slightly down his arm as he tucked his knees under his chin, watching as Yami began to make coffee, "but we're what Earth gets."

"I can live with that..." Cameron tipped his head forward, looking over the young man, every bit the angel he had seen standing beside him while near death.

Yugi smiled as Yami's large hand touched his shoulder, squeezing it tenderly. Cameron looked between them both.

Yep, the Earth, for sure, was in good hands.

0000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

Whoever said that hell was hot was amazingly wrong about that assumption. Cameron felt the cold, the chill and the all together frightful freeze of shadows encase him. They twisted, snaked and consumed his skin, nipped at his hairs and if possible, he could have sworn he heard them giggle. As soon as the sensation came, it left and he was suspended in nothing then dropped like a pin into reality once more.

Wet ground squished under his feet. He dared to open his eyes. Beside him the Pharaoh was standing, smile crocked with a wiry little tilt to his eyebrows. Behind the brown eerie change of his eye colour the demonic red still lingered in the changed chorea. It was impossible not to be impressed or overwhelmed by the sheer majesty of the powerful creature that walked Earth so naturally.

Yami slipped the leather gloves from his hands and watched as the young Colonel snuggled deeper into his jacket with a shiver. He chuckled at the young man's uneasiness at their current cold location.

"Aren't you now glad Yugi told you last night to not eat breakfast?" The Pharaoh offered.

Cameron nodded weakly. "So...that...was...a shadow-portal?"

"I dragged you through hell and back, yes." Yami flashed a grin then shifted into a serious tip of his head as if studying the air-man, "You did well for your first shadow-portal, most mortals freak out...or throw up." The Pharaoh raised his eyebrows, pocketing his gloves into his thick black jeans as Cameron stared upward at the nearby hospital, confusion obvious over his brow.

"Nothing like flying a F-302." Cameron flashed a smile around to the Pharaoh, "and crashing one."

"Good point my friend." Tapping the heels of his boots Yami tucked his hands into his long trench-coat. He noted Cameron was finally realising just where they were in the world.

"Hoping not to the sound stupid here, but...why we here...er...in England...and that is a hospital?" The Colonel pointed at the tall building. "I should tell you now, that I am perfectly fine. My legs work great!"

"I'm sure they do, I made sure they would, but they are not the reason why we are here." Motioning with his hand Yami allowed Cameron to fall in step with him as they made their way into the hospital, "you wish to get SG1 back together, well...this is where my...hmmm, my best friend...works."

"You say that with some difficulty."

"Bakura and I have a very odd relationship." The Pharaoh chuckled as he stepped through the automatic doors and into the busy and warm interior of the hospital entrance.

"Bakura?" Cameron flinched at the name as though a knife had been wedged into his shoulder, "um...what I read about him...er...he doesn't strike me as the...um...Doctor kind of guy."

Yami nodded, passing by the main front desk and giving a wave of the woman behind it. Quickly Cameron followed after the Pharaoh, only mildly surprised that they were simply allowed through into a restricted area. With the commanding presence of the ancient being beside him he was sure they could go anywhere without trouble.

"Understandable, however because both Bakura and I don't need to sleep Bakura found that occupying his mind at night was a wonderful chance to grow his knowledge and...er...stop himself from plotting to destroy things. He's become one of the most sought after surgeons the medical community has to offer. He fixed you up well enough, didn't he?" The Pharaoh pushed on a door, holding it open for the Colonel.

Cameron paused from his walk, "he what?"

"The damage done to your spine by the Replicator was extensive but...I pulled a few strings and Bakura obliged to my string pulling to operate on you, a normal surgeon would not have been able to fix the damage."

Recovering from his shock Cameron quickly caught up with the ancient king, "That's cheating though, right?" the young Colonel snorted, "you guys wouldn't make mistakes, your hands would be as steady as possible and you have magic powers." He twiddled his fingers, causing Yami to grin at the action that Jack had often used to display his displeasure at the magical aspect of his life.

Yami shrugged. "Saving lives, Cameron, can come in all forms and Bakura has taken many lives...this place," the Pharaoh opened his arms to make his point at the hospital they walked through, "gives him the opportunity to give back. We are dark creatures, Cameron, make no quell about it, we are not kind and we are not nice but we do know the pain of death and the pain of loss. If Bakura wishes to use his abilities to help mortal humans then I will not bother him about it. He always did like blood and cutting people up. He likes to know how people tick and what better way than to study them. Better him do it here..."

"You really don't see yourself as human anymore do you?"

Yami shrugged, "no, Cameron, I am not human...I am the shadow of one."

They came out into a cafeteria and Cameron stared around at what looked like a mall inside a hospital.

Yami pressed a hand upon the young Colonel's shoulder. "Grab us a seat, I'll be back in a few minutes with Bakura."

"Er...okay..." Cameron nodded.

000000000000

00000000

He had no idea how Bakura was able to work within a hospital as a creature of death. Wandering silently down a long corridor Yami glanced briefly into each room as he passed swiftly by. His dislike of hospitals was not a general dislike that a normal human would have suffered. Hospitals held something in them, the ebbing of life. He could feel the pain in the air and hear the voices of those long passed within the caring beds.

And too, hospitals reminded him of the amount of times he had landed Yugi in one.

How did Bakura manage the pain that came with being a spirit in such a place he had no idea but it was a very Bakura like thing to shoulder such pain and plough onward.

He paused at a nurses station and smiled at the young woman behind the desk.

"Doctor Amir, is he in by any chance?"

The girl nodded quickly, "he's finishing up...ah...well..." she pointed to a door, "in there."

"Thank you." Yami inclined his head, inwardly smirking at the effect he still had after all these years. Middle age, he figured, was treating him well enough. Truth be-told neither he nor Yugi had aged but they at least tired to appear older in their wardrobe styles and mannerisms. It was surprising what a good wardrobe did for aging. Wandering to the nearby door Yami paused from opening it, a sudden swell of intense grief hit him like a stone block and he choked, clutching at his chest. He slipped away and peered through the window into the small waiting room.

His lips parted in a soft sigh, seeing who the grief was being admitted from. Bakura stood before a father and mother, by the motions of his hands, his news was not good.

The Pharaoh watched silently, the sorrow of the moment building as Bakura spoke gently to the parents before him. He could see the emotions across their faces and knew the conversation was not of a warming nature. The mother broke into tears. The use of her legs crumbling as her husband caught her, settling her onto a seat as she sobbed openly. Bakura bowed his head before turning away, leaving them in their mourning.

Yami raised both eyebrows as his fellow spirit noticed him and shifted in his direction, closing the door behind him. The ex-thief gave a small sigh as though finally being released from a bond.

"Temmy?" Bakura'a hoarse whisper held none of his usual stinging demeanour, if anything, it was broken in weariness. "Not that I don't appreciate the visit, but what are you doing here?" The once thief king managed a weak smile of greeting. For the sake of them both appearing as human as possible, the contacts covering his usually fully black and red eyes, gave him an overall nice and frighteningly friendly look. Very un-Bakura like, but then again, the whole hospital was very un-Bakura.

"Afreika, you look deader than usual my friend." Yami touched Bakura's shoulder, squeezing it firmly. They could only really reveal their strength around each other, knowing neither could damage the other with their solid grips. It was always a worry around their lights, knowing that one slip up could end the mortal halves of their broken souls in hospital with cracked bones.

But two darks together meant neither could unintentionally hurt the other, the support they offered each other could never be understood by any mortal.

The exhausted doctor tipped his head to one side, rubbing his neck wearily as he cracked it to one side in a human motion before he dusted back his white short hair, contrasting to his dark Hebrew skin. From Ryou's letters, Yami knew Bakura had turned down numerous inquires into his personal-life, the nurses swooning over him for being a well proportioned, and apparently, good-looking man, aged in his early thirties. To the world outside, he was simply Doctor Bakura Amir, no relation to Ryou Bakura what so-ever and Ryou highly enjoyed telling stories of the Queens spies who were sent to 'discover' the 'truth' behind the secret lives they lived. It was all rather James Bond, which Yami knew Ryou highly enjoyed.

It irked Bakura.

But it there was one thing both he and his fellow dark lord kept in common, it was the sacrificial nature they submitted to their lights, and together they would suffer anything to keep Ryou or Yugi contently happy.

Bakura groaned, tipping his head back and thumping it upon a wall, "Sixteen hours Temmy...I actually thought she would make it. I was so damn sure she would make it!" He glanced back to the parents within the room, "the worst part is...the idiot that drove into her did make it. If he had been on my table, I would have let him die...damn it, I can't say that...shoot. You know, I could just go and kill him right now but I can't...that's the worst part about this bloody job."

"You can't change that, Bakura, you did your best, you always do." Yami murmured sadly, knowing the strength it took for his old friend not to run off to kill the offender. It took amazing amounts of self-control to not kill killers despite them both having the strength and abilities to do so and yet for the sake of their lights, they did not taint themselves anymore than needed. "Come on, I'll buy you a coffee and a meal."

Bakura nodded, "I would appreciate it. Caffeine...drug of the gods, honestly..."

"Sure thing Doc." Yami teased, side stepping as Bakura snarled, moving to kick him hard between the legs.

"Say that again, and I swear I will kill you with my bare hands."

Yami gave a twirl on his feet, "Oh...I am so scared..."

"You should be! Oie, Penny sweetie, I am taking my shift off." Bakura called to the nurse behind the counter, "be a good girl and make sure I'm not paged unless it's for the Queen herself."

The timid nurse nodded quickly. Yami hid a laugh as they passed by the desk, feeling Bakura fling an arm around his shoulder, making use of his short height compared to the thief's. He supposed being a leaning post wasn't beyond his dignity.

"You scare the poor girl witless."

"I know," chuckling Bakura ribbed the Pharaoh, "I love it. She's got a crush on me."

"You mean the you, you pretend to be?"

"Yup!"

Yami grinned, "Well, I'm sure if she knew the real you, she'd run the other way."

"Wouldn't be too sure about that Temmy, girls of this century like bad-boys. I gotta keep them off Anakin, they're like leeches...I'm so glad Ryou decided to home-school the boy." The spirit snorted, "Not that he needs to know anything more. Freaking kid can do anything."

"Is he still working for the Secret Service?"

"Every now and then he tweaks a mobile for them I guess. Ryou's not too fond of it so Anakin tries to make sure he keeps his old man happy. He's a good kid."

Yami smiled. "Yes, he is."

"How's Yugi and the little one?"

"They are fine." Yami shrugged, opening a door and allowing Bakura through. They both paused at an elevator. "Yugi's trying to take things easy...Sol keeps him occupied I suppose...but you know my light."

Bakura gave a dark chuckle. "He never stays still."

"He always needs mental stimulation or he gets amazingly grouchy." Yami thinned his lips into an amused smile. "As for Sol? He is going well enough. Yugi had him tested for Aspegers the other week."

"Yeah...that's right, Ryou mentioned that. How'd it go?" With a curious tilt to his head Bakura tapped the down-ward button on the elevator. The doors dinged once and opened.

Together they stepped inward with a fluid movement.

"Negative. He can read emotions too well, among other things..."

"So, what? He's just a weird kid?"

Chuckling as he pressed ground floor Yami winced as the doors shut and the elevator jolted into movement. "His high intelligence in the visual arena cannot be laughed at. I suppose Yugi and I simply won't ever know the full extent of his intelligence until he decides to tell us."

"Yeah well," Bakura ribbed him playfully, "that'll teach you to clone yourself Pharaoh."

"I had nothing to do with it!"

"Yeah, but secretly, deep inside, you wanted a chance to be a Papa. Admit it, you want to clone Yugi again. That way you'll always be surrounded by love and affection." The ex-thief happily twirled in the elevator. "Admit it, you shouldn't be ashamed, we're darkness, we crave love and gooey things."

"Shut up."

"Hell no, watching you squirm is delightful after a painful surgery."

"Glad I could be of use to you."

"You're my bitch, Pharaoh, admit it."

"I will never admit to being anyone's anything, let alone a female dog."

"You're Yugi's b-."

"Shut up! Damn it Bakura, leave my light out of this entire conversation please."

"Oh, but it was starting to get interesting..."

Slapping his friends head hard Yami heaved a sigh as the elevator door swung open. Bakura waved to the people outside as they exited and grinned at the confused stares they received from Yami's grumbles as the Pharaoh grabbed the ex-thief's arm and dragged him towards the small cafe.

"Come on, I've got a proposition for you." The Pharaoh released his friend's arm.

"A proposition?" Bakura frowned in seriousness as Yami wove his way through the chairs and tables till he reached a spot where a young man was sitting, reading a news-paper.

With an inquisitive tilt to his head Bakura smirked as the young man gave a startle motion from the seemingly silent approach of the two spirits.

"Bakura, you remember Cameron Mitchell?" Yami offered a wave.

"Ah," Bakura pointed at the young Colonel suddenly, "you're the chap who led the F-302's thingies into battle over Antarctica to save the Pharaoh's butt from the Replicators while Ryou and I figured out an Ancient device? I fixed your back, how are you legs treating you? Any minor pain? No? Good, good..." Sliding into a seat Bakura stole a menu from the table, peering over it before throwing it away, "oie, Pharaoh, get me food."

"What do you want?"

"Hot chips...I love chips."

"Cameron, would you like a meal?" Yami offered with a smile.

"Er..."

"He pays," Bakura jutted a thumb at the standing Pharaoh, "trust me, leech him for all he's got. He's a Pharaoh, that credit card is never ending."

"Sure." Cameron shrugged, "I'll have chips too then."

"Sweet, I like you already!" Bakura made to swing his legs onto the table.

Yami snagged his shoulder. "This is a hospital Bakura."

"I know, I work here." The thief grinned.

"Put your feet on that table and I swear I will drag you to the nearest man's room and whip your hide off with a cat'o'nine tails." Yami released his shoulder and moved off to the cafe counter.

Bakura slid his arms behind his head, "parent-hood changed that guy, I can tell you that much. Once it would have been, 'Bakura I will cut out your intestines and cook them before your very eyes before hanging you by your own gizzards then I'll decapitate your head and flush your eye-balls down the loo...' Now, all I get threatened with is a measly whipping." The ex-thief snorted, "He's a wuss in his old age."

Cameron stared blankly, not eternally sure what kind of expression he needed when faced with the white-haired dark lord. He gulped. The stories he had read, the tales he had heard whispered every-now and then of the English Lord and his darkness hadn't even begun to cover the creature now sitting across from him.

"Why so serious?" Bakura pouted playfully.

"Um...you're a doctor...right?" Deciding it was safer to talk than to stare at the oddly mesmerising white hair, Cameron fidgeted as he spoke.

"Best in the business, a surgeon actually...on many areas. What can I say, I have steady hands and I don't mind blood...why? Is it surprising to you that I, a creature of darkness, would bother?"

"Well, yes..."

"True, I shouldn't be bothered." Bakura gazed to the ceiling, "but trust me when I say boredom changes you. And, what can I say, after a life time of killing it seemed natural to learn how to fix people. Still I can't save everyone." Bakura frowned darkly in memory. "Mortals with their stupid little fleeting lives...so easy to kill. Like snuffing out a candle..."

"Deep Bakura, careful, if you go to much deeper you might never come back up." Yami propped a table number onto the table surface and slid into his seat.

"I ordered your coffee." Yami tugged at his trench coat sleeves, not bothering to look at Bakura. "Cameron here is the new leader of SG1."

"Hit the jack-pot." Bakura pointed at Cameron. "Come on..." The ex-thief leered across the table at the young Colonel. "...Smile a bit, you got promoted big time."

"I wanted to work with SG1 but there is no SG1 to work with."

"Ah..." Bakura paused, frowned and looked to Yami. "Oh, that's right, you took up work on Earth to watch the pip-squeak after the Replicators."

Yami nodded. For the sake of Cameron he explained, "Yugi wasn't supposed to be there, Cameron, he had left SG1 only a few months before hand but the Ancient Outpost in Atlantis was needed to protect Earth and destroy the Replicators. Yugi was needed to help work it but expanded too much of his light keeping the Replicators back. I had to leave SG1 to be with him until he recovered enough that we could physically be apart again.

After that battle for Earth, Jack got promoted to General of the SGC, Sam took up work in Area Fifty-One to help Seto and Seth on integrating Asgard technology into the Star-Fleet, Teal'c's helping the Jaffa on Daraka and Daniel's hopefully...leaving with the Tombs to find an Asteroid to bring back to Earth and use as Docking Station."

"So...?" Bakura smiled at the waitress as she placed his coffee before him. Yami thanked her as she handed over two lattes to himself and Cameron. "What can I do for you then? I never was part of SG1, I was the hanger-on."

Yami sipped his coffee, smiling in silent delight as he sunk back into his chair.

"I'm offering you a spot." Cameron spoke suddenly, "On SG1, I'm trying to get everyone back together and you're needed...out there...you both are."

"Fighter you are." Bakura grinned as his plate of chips where put in front of him. "Alright, tell me about what you're planning and how you roped the Pharaoh into it. Give me the rundown."

Cameron looked hesitantly towards Yami. The Pharaoh simply smiled and gave a sideway motion of his head in encouragement. The young Colonel breathed in deeply.

"Okay then..."

Surprised that neither darkness looked at him as though he was insane in his fear of failing SG1 standards, Cameron felt himself slip into a general rhythm with the two eerie spirits. It was only part way through the conversation that he realised something peculiarly odd about the two illusions of humans. Sometimes they did not blink for extended periods of time, nor did they move and shift like a regular human would and if they did move, it was an imitation of a normal movement. They had to move at points; otherwise their stone still figures would become noticeable.

He found himself wondering just how they retained their bodies.

"With some difficulty." Yami suddenly interjected and Cameron closed his speech.

"Pardon?" He twisted towards Yami in surprise.

"Your thought patterns are all over the place Cameron, try to consecrate on one line of thought." The Pharaoh tipped his head thoughtfully, "and these bodies take a bit of work but they are worth the bother of being bombarded by physical stimuli. You need to understand, Bakura and I are difficult to control, if you wish us both to join you in the distant stars, you're going to need to be prepared to face the consequences of being in charge and having us knock you out because we disagree with you."

"Yeah," Bakura leered, "the Pharaoh's got deep anger issues...like...super deep. We're the darker sides of a soul, little Colonel. If you tear out that hidden shadow inside everyone, we're it, and we don't play nice when we get irritated."

"Okay, so, I'm asking for a world of trouble, right?"

"Yes." Yami chuckled. "You are."

"Hey, he's got guts," Bakura finished his last chip in mock delight, "and I like that. You'd get along well with my kid."

"So?" Cameron inched forward in his seat, "will you both come and rejoin the SGC?"

"Well," Bakura hummed, drumming his fingers upon the table, "I always did enjoy taking bodies apart more than putting them back together." He cracked a sinister grin, causing Cameron to jerk backwards in slight fright at the sudden demonic change of the man across the table. "Alright...I'll have a chat to Ryou this evening and get back to you."

Yami nodded, standing to his feet, "give my regards to Ryou, Yugi is missing him."

"Lights...honestly," Bakura leant back into his chair with a sigh, "you decide to take a job on earth so they don't feel pain and the next thing they know they're telling you to leave again..."

Yami shrugged, replacing his gloves, "whatever Yugi wants, Yugi gets." He flashed a smile in Cameron's direction, "you have him to thank for his, Cameron."

"Does he like chocolates?" Cameron raised his eyebrows.

Yami chuckled, "you know, in all the years we've been together, I have never once asked him that question. I have no idea if he does nor not."

"Damn glad you're not my boy-friend." Bakura snorted, "Honestly, Pharaoh, that's as bad as not knowing if your wife wants kids or something..."

"It's just chocolate Bakura. What, do you expect me to walk up to Yugi randomly one day and inquire 'Yugi, do you like chocolate?'"

"He's never said he likes chocolate?" Bakura frowned. "Ryou tells me he loves cream puffs all the jolly time. "

"Yes, well, Bakura," Yami places his hands upon the top of the table and smiled in all seriousness, though his tone said otherwise, "Yugi and I have this strong bond, a kind of relationship that is built upon more than just general knowledge about each other but a love forged by-."

"Oh for the love of all that is sweet and innocent, shut the hell up, Pharaoh."

"You cannot tell me to shut up, I am Pharaoh."

"I can too, I just did, shut up...oh look I did it again."

"Well, I'm ignoring you."

Cameron smiled inwardly. Life was going to be so much more interesting now.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

He had forgotten the general business of the SGC, he had also forgotten how annoying Jack could be when amused. According to his undercover Priest-turned General, being ringed into rejoining SG1 was by far the best event of the year. Forgetting for a moment that the motion of sighing heavily was utterly useless when alone, Yami felt his chest expand the moment he touched back into their apartment living room.

He was home.

Though his mental presence could roam as far as it wished from the Puzzle, he would always be bound to the gold, there he would always be bound to his light. He had to admit, somewhere deep inside his half-soul, that the apartment had very much become home. Yugi had a way of making a place into a home.

In his absence it appeared both Yugi and Sol had gone ahead and put up the Christmas decorations and decked out the living room. The Christmas tree, however, still had yet to be covered in decorations. The decorating of the tree had always been Yugi's final act, always an act the light liked to do with him, as if in some way decorating it was a form of giving their family a little more normality.

The floor was clear of Sol's toys, and on the coffee table two mugs had been left. Yami frowned, his shadows flickering around as he shifted, sensing an unusual echoing presence in the air. Someone had been in the apartment during his absence. He frowned, picking up the scent of something different. His lips parted, realising just what it was.

Tea's perfume was distinct – distinct enough that he had not needed the giant Cleopatra themed bill-boards to know it was hers. Obviously the beautiful actress, sometimes model, had been visiting. He had no doubt it was about coining another 'group get together' which was Yugi's kind of gig, even if the light still feared his immortality, there was some air of acceptance that had begun to grow over his light in the passing of years.

The Pharaoh silently walked through the dark apartment, pausing at the door to Sol's room. He peered in and sensed the protective shadows smothering the small, brightly painted room. The boy lay curled up tightly with his ever present Pikachu, hopefully deep in slumber.

Yami shifted away and drifted down the small hallway, ignoring the use of walking in his own territory. In his apartment, he could act as godly and otherworldly as he wished, or so was the agreement he and Yugi had eventually come to. Here the two of them did not need to fear the abnormality of their lives. Sure, Yugi usually refused to use his unnatural abilities to do house-work, oping instead to 'be-human' and perform everything the way he thought they should be done, but there were things his light did that no other human would and often they were things the light had no idea he was even doing.

It was that eventual normality of his abilities that Yami knew the light feared. Someday, though, he would have to accept it. That wasn't today, and that was alright, they had the time.

Noting the small light admitted under the door of the master-bed room Yami fazed through it, dragging his cloak of shadows through the wood and into the dim light. He allowed his body to grow solid once more and looked towards Yugi.

The light in the room didn't come from the head-lamp above the bed. Instead, Yugi sat perched with legs crossed upon the surface of the bed, admitting a soft, pulsing glow to read the files scattered around him.

"Yugi, you'll ruin your eye-sight."

"Save's energy bills." Yugi glanced up, peering over the rim of his square glasses, "and therefore, the planet, since we only have one...until Ryou realises his evil plans for a New England could become reality... Welcome home, honey. Good day?"

Shaking his head in mirth Yami reached into his large trench-coat, "Yes, I suppose it was a 'good day'. Cameron...well...he has much potential, he is an interesting young man."

"And Bakura?"

"Is always interesting."

"I mean-."

"He's agreed, about time for him to start getting out in space..."

"Ah," Yugi smiled, "you'll have a playmate, how lovely, you can mind-crush people together." He began gathering up the files in front of him, packing them away into a bag at the bed side.

Pulling from his trench coat a box of chocolates Yami flung it onto the bed, to land perfectly beside Yugi.

The light of the room flickered as Yugi's admitted surprise. Yami winced as the brighter glow ebbed away to the dim glow Yugi usually allowed to reflect off his skin, the safe glow, any brighter and Yami was sure he would have to leave the room.

Yugi stared in confusion at the box. "Yami, how romantic, you got me chocolates." He paused, "wait is not Valentine's Day..."

Chuckling Yami pulled off his scarf and hung it on the rack in the wardrobe. "They're from Cameron, read the note." The Pharaoh twisted the firm hidden clip from out of his hair and let the tri-coloured locks fall down into place across his shoulders before dumping kegs and mobile out of his pockets onto the bedroom counter. He flicked his gaze at the mirror, watching was Yugi slid open a small envelope and silently read the contents.

The young man smiled tenderly from the words of the note. He slid off the bed. Carefully he placed the tiny card upon the bedroom counter beside an array of get-well cards before he slid his arms around the Pharaoh's shoulders.

"Tea's invited us over next weekend." Yugi breathed out.

"Really? Fascinating..."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yes, she popped around...she's been in the city for a bit of modelling work."

"How wonderful."

"If you can call naked photo-shoots wonderful?" Yugi snorted. "Don't answer that." He pointed a finger under Yami's nose as the Pharaoh smirked darkly.

"As you wish."

" Anyway, she's invited everyone. Even Ryou and Bakura. The Duellist Kingdom bunch she's dubbed us...so...?"  
"So?" Yami brushed back a lock of the light's hair.

"Should we go?"

"I see no reason why not. Why? Were you planning anything else that weekend?"

Yugi puffed out his cheeks at the small jibe in his lack of social activities.

"Aibou, don't do that, you'll make me laugh and ruin the moment." Yami whispered at the sight Yugi made when pouting. "I'm going to miss you. One good thing about having a nine to five job was coming home...like a normal man."

"Yami, we are not normal. I mean, I am just clutching onto my humanity as it is. Come on, you'll live, I promise."

"Technically, I'm dead, so...I think the question is more, will you live?"

Yugi raised both eyebrows before his expression settled into a gentle smile. "I'll miss you too." It wasn't hard to admit, and he was sure Yami knew the hesitance in his voice wasn't from the words he spoke, but the emotions that came with them. Separation across vast distances was a strain on the Puzzle and therefore, on his mortal body as it fought to reconnect with the piece of soul missing. This continuous fight was what, in the end, kept them both animate, but it wasn't a pleasant way to live. Sometimes, it hurt.

Yugi breathed out deeply as the Pharaoh's figure faded slowly into darkness, smothering what light he did admit. Only the spirits red eyes remained as the shadows gathered and flickered playfully through the room. Yugi tensed as twisted up his legs and pulled at his arms. A soft freckle of light glistened in warning from the surface of his skin, he tightened his control of the swelling of energy wishing to be released and firmly centred his gaze upon the red eyes.

"Yami, we cannot do this tonight."

\Why?\ The voice didn't whisper in his ear, even though something flickered there. Yugi tipped his head away from the shadows.

He spoke up again, quicker, hoping he had the will-power not to give into the playful shadows daring him to release his light and fall into the darkness. "Because you have to get up tomorrow morning and if we try to join you'll exhaust your shadows and be amazingly grumpy tomorrow. Yami, I am warning you...don't..."

\Spoil sport\

The Pharaoh's illusionary form gathered together once more and Yugi folded his arms firmly over his chest to level the darkness with a firm glare.

"Hey, at least I have self-control. You're a self-harm addict. I'm not."

The ancient king pouted. "Here I am grumbling that you ended up with that aspect of our personality. You know, I had great self-control before you took it all form me."

"Not my fault you decided to split your soul."

"Come on...please..."

"No." Yugi raised both eyebrows, "Though I would highly enjoy creating a small super-nova inside of myself again, the last time we tried getting high on each other I was a mess for a couple days afterwards and I had to have Grandpa and Emily baby-sit Sol."

"That's because you overdosed on shadows." Yami brushed at the light's hair, "next time I'll pull my half away quicker. It is just so lovely to be near your light and then...when our soul reconnects..." Yami smiled faintly, his eyes glazing in recollection, "it's almost as if I can feel again...even just for a second...I'm alive."

"I am glad, Yami..."

"So am I, Aibou."

"Pharaoh!" Sol's soft little voice squeaked out.

They wrenched apart in surprise and turned in unison towards the suddenly open door of the master bedroom to see Sol standing in his overly large night-wear, clutching his Pikachu tightly as though his little life depended upon the toys presence.

Yugi covered his mouth, smothering a sudden laugh behind it. He hid his head into Yami's shoulder and the Pharaoh felt the light laugh into it.

Sol stood, rubbing sleep from his eyes, the tiny boy seemingly not all together awake.

"Solomon." Yami spluttered, glanced to the clock on the bed-stand. "It's almost one in the morning, what are you doing up?"

"The monster under my bed won't go away." Sol ran into the bedroom, grabbing Yami tightly around the legs, "make it go away...Daddy! Make it go, quickly, before it eats my dust bunnies!"

Yami sighed as he reached down and plucked the boy off the floor. "What are we going to do with that monster that terrorises my Prince and his pet dust bunnies? Come on, let's go see if I can teach it a lesson. Aibou, get some sleep."

"What about the monster under my bed?" Yugi tipped his head to one side as he collapsed onto the bed and yawned.

Yami flashed a leered grin as he exited, "usually he's on your bed Aibou, not under it."

Grabbing the nearest pillow Yugi flung it hard at the retreating king. "Atemu!"

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

His manor upon his estate was by far one of the grandest built, in his personal, totally bigot opinion. Maybe it was simply because of the prime condition it had been kept in due to the magic imbedded into its bricks and woven through its corridors or maybe it was simply because of the tender love and care the peasants...wait...no, peasants wasn't the right word was it?

"Hired help..." Ryou mumbled with a frown, "I must remember to called them hired-help...or...the town-folk..."

In so many ways he no longer liked the society he lived in. It was wrong. It felt wrong. He almost wanted to pick up his entire Estate, the town below it and dump it on some other planet to begin his own England, the way he wanted England to be, the fantasy England.

"Fancy that Snow," the lord glanced down at the puffy white cat upon the longue beside him, the pretty creature grooming herself contently, "I'm sounding like my darker half, I want to own a planet." He bent forward, hugging the heavy coating around his shoulders as he reached for the pot of tea upon a small, marble table in the centre of the pristine garden out-house a good distance from the main manor.

Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to be out in the garden out-house in the middle of a thunder-storm, drinking tea, but there was nothing better in his mind than watching the rain batter furiously upon the glass nor to watch lightening strike across the green hills he owned. After all, he was perfectly safe and warm from the boiling heat of the stove bubbling with flames. The large ferns and array of colourful plant life his father had collected over years of travels almost acted like insulation, keeping in the tight warmth.

He leaned himself back, taking a sip of the tea and sighing in relief.

A small gasp escaped his lips as the Ring grew heavy for a brief moment, causing him to automatically lean forward as if accommodating the weight of the ancient item. In front of him he watched as Bakura's shadows gathered like thin threads quickly building the spirits physical form. Ryou raised an eyebrow, amused that the dark lord appeared in front of him mid-way through the action of taking off his black gloves. He cast them onto the marble table before collapsing with a puff of shadows onto the couch beside the light.

Snow hissed, the cat scratching bitterly at the ex-thief. Bakura snarled back, flashing fangs. Throwing up her tail the cat leapt off the table, sending him a glare before vanishing into the thick gardens.

"Sorry I'm late, there was a major car-accident and I was paged to patch up a kid...but...I'm home." He spread his arms and did a small mocking bow.

"I noticed." Ryou smiled in mirth, sipped his tea again as Bakura swung up both legs onto the couch and rested his head back onto the light's lap with a long, heavy, all-to-human sigh. "Snow still hates you?"

"She's a demon-witch cat from the depths of hell. I hate her too."

"She's a house cat 'kura."

"An immortal cat."

"She's immortal because I love her, don't complain. She keeps me company."

Bakura drew silent for a moment, his mind elsewhere.

Ryou sipped is tea, waiting patiently. The Ring was heavy, there was obviously a lot on the spirits mind and he had learnt long ago to simply let the dark lord mull over his thoughts and never press an issue.

Bakura said what he wanted in his own time. They were equal in such a manner. Thoughtful in the presence of each other but brash and forthright when in company of others. It was little wonder the peasants...no...the town-folk came to him for very direct advice. He had become terribly blunt in his middle-age. They usually put up with him for the sake of him being apparently loveable, at least according to the general population of women in the town.

"Well, at least you don't own a Lynx or something..."

"Oh, I should think about getting one, what a lovely idea, they're endangered...I could start a collection of endangered cats..."

"To go with your new England planet?"

"Yup." Ryou popped his lips.

"Ryou..."

The light smiled and looked down at the spirit lounged over his lap, "yes?"

"There are many uninhabited planets out there...I could find you one."

Ryou felt a slight blush touch his cheeks. "Heavens, 'kura, that's the most romantic thing you've ever said."

Bakura sat up suddenly, looking slightly embarrassed. "Well...I...could..."

"Alright..." Taking a long drink of his tea Ryou curled up his legs under the heavy rug around him, "how are you going to find me a planet for my New England in which I can set up my dynasty?" Oh, he knew he was saying it in mockery but truthfully, a part of him dared it, and that part of him Bakura most defiantly knew.

An ever so slightly sheepish expression lifted over Bakura's features before he glanced away and barely whispered. "Pharaoh would like me to join SG1."

Ryou raised his eyebrows. So. That was what his darkness had been trying to get to.

The light smiled, setting aside his tea, "I thought SG1 disbanded...Yami said he was focusing on making sure Yugi recovered after...well...everything I suppose. Poor chaps had it a little rough over the years...and he is so small. I'm amazed his body isn't black and blue."

Bakura leaned to the marble table, pouring himself his own tea, dunking three table-spoons of sugar into his china cup, ignoring the mirth coming through their mental link from Ryou. "Got a new kid on the block who's stirring up a bit of the oldies. Pharaoh's got that fire look in his eyes...something's coming, I can feel it in my gut."

"So...you think you'll jump on the band-wagon then?"

Bakura's black inky eyes flicked in the light's direction thoughtfully, "someone has to keep the Pharaoh's arse covered."

Ryou peered over his spectacles at the darkness, "and I take it that someone is you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Hmmm, Seth?"

"That pompous dead-priest can hardly hold a fork in his illusionary fingers. Anyway, he is far too busy inventing and running schools for his inventions..."

"Right..." Ryou raised both eyebrows in amusement, "so...you and Yami are going to...let me see...team up?"

"It's not impossible."

"Our galaxy might not survive."

"Temu and I are ancient dark spirits; I think we can handle our selves. Even if I wish to smash his head against a wall at particular moments..."

"Oh please," Ryou smiled, reaching for his book once more and replacing his head upon the dark spirits lap, "you and Yami get along like a house on fire. If both you actually admitted, for once, your endearing brotherly affection of each other the world would sleep in peace."

"We can't admit it." Bakura said softly, bending forward and propping his elbows to his knees and his palms to his cheeks in contemplation.

Ryou glanced up in surprise at the tone of the dark lord. "Pardon?"

"We can't admit that we consider each other brothers because if we did...it would be like...forgetting everything that transpired. It would like...we...where putting aside the pain, the suffering, the destruction we caused...we...cannot do that. We must always remember. Remembering keeps us from becoming...darkness."

"Oh, 'kura...but...you where being controlled by a Goa'uld..." Placing a hand upon the spirit's arm Ryou leant forward. "Yami knows that."

"I know he does, and he knows I know it and well...that's about as far as we're going to get. Even if I was being controlled by a Goa'uld, Ryou, I still feel like a part of me still hated him for being the son of the man who destroyed my village. I was human once, and humans just...harbour odd things inside. Come on, admit it, you and Yugi may get along like brothers but deep inside...you feel it too, that programmed response to him because once he was Pharaoh and once you where me, his General. You and Yugi have your little tiffs at each other because you knock heads, not outside, but inside. Your mortal bodies remember the past...even if you don't."

"Goodness, that's getting rather deep. I guess...you and Yami have discussed this?"

Bakura chuckled darkly, wrapping an arm around the light and pulling him close as a crack of thunder shook the glass of the out-house, "many long nights we have spent watching both you and Yugi sleep, we've had the time to talk."

"So...inside you admit you're both brothers in arm but outside..."

"I hate his guts."

"Alright...well..." Ryou curled up tightly. "Makes sense to me." He closed his eyes, contently enjoying the peace of simply being there, in the storm, with the only solid thing in his life who happened to not really have a solid body but a Ring around his neck.

"So..." Bakura's chest inflated and Ryou felt it breathe out, though their came no heart-beat or sound of working lungs from within. It was simply a throw-back motion of a spirit who remembered being mortal.

"So..."

"Do you want me to find you a planet?"

Smiling Ryou pulled himself up, raising both pale hands we smoothed them through the dark lord's shortly chopped white hair, "Yes, find me a planet."

"As you wish."

"What do you think of King Ryou?"

"Hmmm, doesn't quite have a ring to it...stick with Lord Ryou."

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

Yami stared around the half packed office that Yugi had also once inhabited. Now it was just Daniel Jackson's again, though from the looks of the boxes and piles of packing gear, it was soon to be just another office of the SGC.

Daniel, Priest of the Scales, was shipping out to join Malik and the Tombs in discovering and towing back a meteor for both mining and as a docking station for Seto and Seth's Star-fleet Federation training grounds. It was all going to take almost a good decade to develop but the sooner they started the sooner Earth would earn her place in the stars once more.

Daniel rounded the corner into the small office space, arms full of books for packing. He stumbled to a stop at the sight of the slightly floating Pharaoh in his path.

Yami dropped back to solid ground, giving a sheepish smile.

"Yami!" Daniel fumbled for a moment, quickly putting down the books he carried on a bare area of the table before holding out a hand to the ancient king. "Good to see you again? How's Yugi?"

"Yugi is well." Yami took the hand, giving it a gentle shake in greeting. "But you already know that."

Daniel shrugged, "yeah, but Ishziu tries to insist I act like I don't know things. Is...er...kind hard being the barer of truth and stuff..." He rubbed at his neck in slight embarrassment.

Yami chuckled. "I'll take your word for it."

"Sooo..." Daniel grabbed the books and slotted them into a nearby box, "what do I owe this visit? I thought you were keeping an eye on Kinsey out in the real world? According to Jack the guy is being a real pain."

Chuckling Yami folded his arms across his chest and leant back upon a bare wall, "I was for awhile, but if Kinsey wants something he can come and ask me...and I thought you would have left with the Tombs by now?"

"I would have," Daniel rolled his eyes, "but unlike you, I have no shadow-magic to help with packing my office. I'm about as useful as Jack half the time...no, no, there is a Tomb waiting for me in orbit. Ishziu's Tomb."

"Ah, so Malik gave her one then?"

"Yeah and...wow...you should have heard their argument. Talk about sibling love. I think Malik was just putting it on though, to irk her, he was intending on giving her one the entire time..."

Yami raised both eyebrows. "Good for you both, have many children and fill it."

"Er...thanks."

"I'm not kidding." Yami smirked.

"Okay, your highness," Daniel pulled out more books and spun on his heels, "if you're not here to wave your hands and help me pack, what are you here for?"

"I'm here on behalf of Colonel Mitchell." Yami pushed away from the wall and gave a small wave of his hand. The remaining books upon the shelf vanished and reappeared within the boxes allocated for them.

"Oh, yes, I heard he got the job as new leader of SG1. Good call, he's like a miniature Jack...um...what I can do for him? Does he want my apartment? I can give him my apartment." Daniel fished for keys in the pockets of his pants. Yami chuckled, gently shaking his head. He waved a hand in a cutting motion.

"No, Daniel...Mitchell wishes you to rejoin SG1."

The Priest of the Scales dead-panned him with a stare. "You're kidding right?"

"No."

"Pharaoh, I know I owe him, we all do, but I'm heading off." The archaeologist priest waved his hands in the air.

"I know you are." Yami patted his shoulder, "but give it some more thought Daniel. I know for you, the temptress is waiting, but I would feel more comfortable being out there with you by my side. Good luck with the packing." The Pharaoh smirked in leaving. "And the babies I foresee!"

He ignored the groan from behind as he wandered down the long twisting corridors, hands deep into his pockets. He flicked his eyes around, studying the faces of the SG personnel who worked and lived a lie amongst a planet of unsuspecting humans who had no idea of the wonders that lay hidden under a mountain nor beyond the border of atmosphere. He turned around a corner and quickly fazed out of physical form as he was walked right through. The air-personnel paused in fright and turned towards him.

"Er...sorry sir."

Yami realigned his form with the right plain of existence, shifting shadows back into a solid body. He chuckled at the white faced woman-technician. "Not a problem. Happens all the time." With that he turned and continued onward towards the mess hall.

The day's usual travel and business had picked up already, therefore the mess-hall was void of most life apartment from the odd straggler who had missed breakfast. He peered around and noted SG-4 busily gobbling down a first decent meal in what he figured was a number of days. He waved to them as he passed by.

"Long hall?" He offered.

"Got stuck on P9X-392...storm cut us off from the Gate."

"Glad you made it home then." Yami inclined his head. "Good luck on your mission briefing." He mocked a thumbs up, hearing a an overall moan and grumble from the SG-team as he moved on towards Colonel Mitchell and Bakura seat in a corner of the mess hall.

Bakura flicked a knife readily in the air and Cameron watched him slightly, seemingly entranced by the movements Bakura could pull with the blade. He gave a start as Yami placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"So, what did he say?" Cameron practically lunged up from him his seat at the return of the Pharaoh.

"No." Yami offered, pouring himself coffee. He seated himself.

Cameron's chest fell.

"Have faith, Cameron," Yami patted his shoulder, "Daniel is a Priest first and foremost, and he knows this..."

"You're so devious Pharaoh." Unlinking his legs from atop the table Bakura stood. He waggled a finger at the royal dark spirit.

The Pharaoh gave a haunting leer, "I know."

"Guess we head to Dakara then? To see Teal'c." Cameron grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"Hey, cool, I've wanted to see the Jaffa home world and the old T-man again." Bakura gave a cheered whoop.

"Can I at least finish my coffee?" Yami stared at the black liquid in the paper cup. Half wondering why he wanted to finish the horrible abomination that was instant coffee, what he really needed was a real Espresso. Maybe he had time to take a quick shadow-port to Italy.

"No," Cameron pointed as he walked backwards, "time cannot be wasted, the world might need saving."

"Stop and smell the roses." Bakura snorted at the vanishing young Colonel, "Heck," the ancient spirit looked to Yami as the Pharaoh stood sipping his coffee, "what have you got me into Pharaoh?"

"Destiny." Yami grinned and patted Bakura's mop of chin length, frazzled white hair, "Our destiny."

"Bitch," Bakura hissed through barred teeth.

"Jerk." The king grumbled back.

00000000000000000

000000000000000

0000000

The planet Dakara, from the stories and legends that had survived, had originally been inhabited by the Ancients, those allusive great beings that had left foot-prints across the galaxy. The Jaffa believed it to be the first planet the Ancients had landed upon when first they arrived within the Milky Way.

Such a belief, Yami figured, stemmed from the existence of the super-weapon hidden within the volcanic remains of a great mountain. A super-weapon, or a creation-machine for it had given rebirth to life within the galaxy after some form of devastating plague they knew had transpired.

Yet to the Jaffa the super-weapon meant little.

Dakara had much more symbolism than any Ancient leaving technology there. Come the disappearance of the Ancients the planet had fallen under the control of the Goa'uld and as history told it had been the place the false gods had preformed the first Prim'tah ritual. It was the place of their enslavement.

Yami smiled faintly.

It was also the place of their freedom.

The fall of the Goa'uld had not been their victory.

Not the victory of SG1.

They had not brought down the false god's of old. The victory had been won through the aid of creatures made of iron who consumed everything in their path. Yami could still feel the horror he had felt the first time he had gazed at a Replicator, a creature so alien it had chilled his dark soul, he had hardly been able to believe they could exist in a place other than the Shadow-Realm.

They had come like a plague, maybe, like the locusts sent from the Hebrew God during his great-great-great grandfather's reign.

Yet no matter how much he had feared them, they had done the impossible, they had defeated the Goa'uld and in turn, a few remaining Goa'uld, seeing their obvious demise, and SG1 had defeated the Replicators with Ancient technology found on a stunningly beautiful world; the long begotten home world of the Jaffa, Dakara.

The defeat of the Goa'uld had left a vacuum form of peace in the galaxy; many different factions of humans fighting to gain dominance and somewhere in the mess of it the Jaffa were struggling to built up their nation as a whole when they had spent thousands of years in enslavement and in war with each other.

Yami rubbed at the back of his neck, feeling slick moister lingering under the collar of his loose jacket. He had chosen the third state of his illusionary form, the state he did not use often, only around Yugi for the most special of moments when his partner needed it, or if he was forced to be as human and alive as he could possibly get – such as those times he had to suffer being in a room-full of governmental officials who had no idea he was a spirit. This form was super-realistic, he could imitate a heart-beat, sweat and even blood, it was also a form that allowed him to eat naturally, the food being consumed turning into energy to keep the illusion of realism functioning. Yet it came at a price. The physical realm stuck to him like plastic to a dying fish, he could already feel the slick covering of invisible molecules and particles sticking to him.

But, it was part of his job to endure such things and here on Dakara he would honour the Jaffa with his physical presence, not just his mental presence and the illusionary form he usually took on missions that did not suffer the same kind of bombardment from a universe trying to reject him for being a germ.

Slipping sunglasses over his eyes Yami stepped down from the risen platform that held the Stargate within the square before the volcanic temple that was the hive of the Jaffa's new forming government. There were two things one would instantly notice about Dakara when first arriving upon the planet. One was the odd tinged colour of the atmosphere that coloured the entire world in a hue unlike Earths cool-blue. The sky was reddish like the kick-up of Australian desert-dust, muggy and unnatural, but the earth was in no-way barren like the surface of red Mars. Beautiful, luscious trees were scattered across high terrains of old volcanos that ringed the growing city but due to the strange colouring the leaves did not look green, but instead were purplish in their glow. Everything was alien. Even the grass under his feet between the stones towards the Stargate was a coppery purple.

The second thing about Dakara was the smell.

It was not a smell of humans, it was a smell of Jaffa. Yami wrinkled his nose, hating another thing about being a spirit, his over-stimulation of every human sense. Honestly, sometimes it was like he was being rather rudely slapped across the face.

Beside him Bakura was pulling a face. "I hate having to remember to breathe sometimes..."

Yami chuckled, "I know..." He sucked in a breath, letting himself sort it out automatically, ignoring the taste in the air that told his mind he was no longer on Earth. He had to remember that everything he was doing now was practise, someday he would need to be stronger with his manipulation of the physical realm if he was to protect the Milky Way.

Cameron was looking around like a school-boy on a high, gazing at every possible sight he could possibly spot as they walked slowly through the ceremonial arch-ways leading down from the Stargate.

The Pharaoh smiled in silent pride, admiring just what the once repressed nation of proud people had done to the beautiful stonework that had once stood in ruins. In the six-months since the Replicators had defeated the Jaffa and they had defeated the Replicators with the Ancient creator-weapon, they had done an astounding job.

Despite the use of technology, the world had a rustic and ancient feeling to it, even though most of everything was brand new. Overhead, Ha'ak and Cal'tesh's glided through the air, their sounds like the airplanes of earth yet far more frequent.

"I must say, I like what they've done with the place. Reminds me a bit of what Earth used to be like back in my day," Yami chuckled as a ship glided over head, "ancient Egypt used to be full of such vigour and the smell of spice imported from distant planets."

Realigning his sunglasses Cameron threw him a grin, "man I wish I had known about Ancient Egypt being technology advanced back in high-school, that would have made one heck of a good report."

"Yes, well, Daniel's paper on the Pyramids being landing pads for space-ships didn't go down well, even though we did build them to be landing pads as well as tombs. My ship was grand in her day, and my pyramid reflected that grandeur."

"Yeah, until Zork put a big gun to the pretty pyramid...you're lucky your ship survived for Malik to trot around in." Bakura slung in between them both, using their shoulders as a catchment to his momentum. "Heck, I love this place! Come on, let's find T-man the Eye-man."

Bakura swept past them both, leaping onto each large stone embedded into the red earth and purple grass underfoot.

Yami shook his head as he followed the ex-thief. He settled his eyes upon the ancient volcano that the city had been built around and the temple that lay within the bowl of the volcano. Convincing Teal'c to return to Earth and not aid his people in rebuilding their scattered society was a big ask, and he doubted very much so that Cameron was going to manage his hopes and dreams of getting SG1's original's back together. Then again, Yami smiled inwardly, he had seen miracles happen before. Cameron Mitchell was right about one thing, the galaxy did need saving, just from who and what, was the million dollar question.

For now, they all had to make the most of the strained peace.

000

000000

Bakura tugged as his black air-force clothing, trying to figure out just what it was he was missing in his outfit. In the main foyer of the council chamber they waited patiently, standing amongst the high pillars that had been salvaged and restored from the original Ancient monument that had once stood in the volcano.

"Those Ancients," Bakura muttered, "sure knew how to leave things behind. You'd think they would be smarter about where they left their super-weapons." He cleaned his useless sunglasses and slipped them into the pocket of his vest-coat. Flicking his dark red eyes towards Yami, Bakura gave the Pharaoh a once over and pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Oie, you listening to me?"

"Sorry?" Yami's image fazed out for a moment, whisky shadows lapped around him and he shifted around, forming a solid body once more. "I was deep in thought about something..."

"I noticed." The ex-thief chuckled, eyeing a passing Jaffa female strolling by. "I'm glad these guys figured out how to live without Goa'uld larva in their guts..."

"That may be so," Yami frowned darkly, "but look around Bakura," he motioned with hands, "they have thousands of years of slavery and anger between their factions to fan out. It is a mess. They won't be allies for a long time. The Goa'uld did their damage and they do not trust the Tau'ri nor me to aid them..."

Bakura twitched his shoulders. "I guess I see your point. People of Earth were lucky you opened the Shadow-Realm and kicked the Goa'uld off long enough for us to be all happy-lappy-humans."

"Oh," Yami looked to his fellow spirit, "you're complementing me. Shall I mark this day on my calendar..."

"Shut up."

"I see that neither of you have changed." Teal'c's firm and deep voice resonated from behind them. Bakura's grin widened and he spun around to thump the Jaffa heavily in the chest. Cloaked in a large white gown, patterned and spun from a fabric that almost glistened, it was strange to see the warrior Jaffa turned into a member of a parliament. The Millennium Eye was well hidden from view, a patch having covered it, to anyone other than those who knew, it was simply a war wound.

"T-man. Good to see you!" Bakura sized the warriors hand firmly, giving it a strong shake.

Cameron jogged up, panting from the dash down the stairs of the temple. "Damn, those stairs..." He brushed at his hair and looked to Teal'c, "how do you go up and down them everyday?"

"With some difficulty."

"You should install a lift or something." The young Colonel puffed out his cheeks for a moment before he slapped his hands together, grinning at the three. "Well, say hi everyone."

The Jaffa raised an eyebrow at the young man before he turned slightly towards Yami and gave a small incline of a bow.

"Pharaoh, it is an honour for you to visit Daraka. Had I known you where coming, I would have organised for you to visit the Council."

Yami shook his head at his Priest, "I do not wish to make your people fearful of me nor think that I wish to rule them Teal'c. They may see as much as much a distrustful false-god as the Goa'uld where."

"You are still the legendary Pharaoh, in that, you have our respect."

Yami inclined forward in a small honourable bow of grace. "Thank you."

"Is Yugi well?"

The Pharaoh laughed in mirth, "Everyone seems to ask that. Yes, he is quite fine."

"I am glad." Teal'c's gaze softened slightly. "And the Prince?"

"Sol is his usual self...Yugi is greatly concerned about his shadow-magic coming into full development soon and neither of us are quite sure of what to do when it happens. When I was his age, my father locked me in a chamber for weeks until I balanced myself out but doing that to Solomon would be rather difficult. His shadow-magic, after all, is not like mine was...also...there is the whole child-protection laws we need to consider. We get enough trouble already from the authorities..." Yami sighed heavily. "Neighbours, honestly, they don't know how to take a hint..."

"Is there a possible way in which you could contain his shadows?" Teal'c frowned.

Yami smiled, "Yugi is looking into it, and when Yugi looks into something, he usually finds an answer."

"So," Bakura glanced around the foyer, "I love what you've done to the place. I recall I tore this place up pretty good...heh...doesn't even look like I was here!"

"Indeed." Teal'c nodded, "it has been a mammoth effort to repair your damage." He smiled in pride.

"Yup," Cameron slapped a large column, "its got a real high council feel to it. I do hope you've taken lots of before and after pictures."

"I must inquire," looking at the three of them thoughtfully the Jaffa settled his eyes upon Cameron, "for what do I owe this visit? Where is the rest of your team Colonel Mitchell?"

Yami glanced to Bakura and they both smirked. The Eye did give Teal'c an edge in communication, but the oddest thing was the Jaffa very rarely, if ever, activated it on the account of seeking information he could easily get by asking.

\He really was the right choice you know.\ Bakura slumped an arm around Yami's shoulder casually, \guy won't abused the shadows even if you asked him too.\

\Well, he is a Jaffa and has lived under tannery all his life, he knows the meaning of strength and power.\

\Yeah, still, I would use it more.\

\I know you would.\ Yami rolled his eyes.

Cameron pointed to Yami and Bakura, "my team thus far; two dark spirits. We're...here...because I was hoping you could help me."

Teal'c pursed his lips as he folded his arms behind his back, his long white robe shifted at the movement as his brow furrowed. "I can offer some names of those I consider to be honourable warriors."

"I'd appreciate that. I know you're busy." Cameron nodded.

"We're attempting to build a whole new system of government that will span Jaffa worlds throughout the galaxy." Teal'c almost sighed.

Yami pushed away from the pillar he leant against, "I hear it is not going so well."

"Indeed, Pharaoh, it is not."

"I heard Major Davis and SG-7 are trying to aid." The Pharaoh reached into a pocket attached to his belt, pulling out a small i-pad and glancing over it briefly, "their last mission report I received didn't sound very positive."

"It has caused problems as well. Many view the Tau'ri with the same level of mistrust as a would be enemy. They see the proposed system of government as a means to control and subvert their acquired freedom. My allegiance to the Tau'ri is not serving me as well as you might think in the votes from the most traditional Jaffa electorate."

Bakura snorted, "Heck. Politics really does suck everywhere you go."

Teal'c gave a small smirk in the direction of his white haired friend, "indeed."

"Can't you just, use the Eye and figure out what your opposition is doing and then crush them in the opinion polls?" Bakura pounded a fist into the flat of his hand.

Teal'c have an uncharacteristic smile of mirth at the ex-thief, "if I did that, Thief King, I would be no better than the god's we over-threw."

"Yeah, thought you'd say that."

Cameron interjected, giving Teal'c a slap on the shoulder. "Well, listen, hey, maybe its a good thing we game by...if this doesn't work out and you know, before all the space on the team fills maybe you could..."

A Jaffa woman ran up suddenly, paused and stared at Yami for a brief moment before she turned to Teal'c. "Teal'c. The Council is returning from recess."

Teal'c's expression darkened. "I must go." He bowed towards Yami. "My Lord."  
"Be safe Teal'c." Yami waved as the warrior left in a flurry of his white robe, the Jaffa woman quickly following him.

Cameron's chest deflated. "Well...that didn't go so well."

Yami replaced his sunglasses over his blood red eyes and turned to the large entrance into the temple, "Colonel," he placed a hand upon Cameron's shoulder as they exited the interior, "Teal'c has an obligation to his people and I released him to do what he wished, he has desired for the Jaffa to be free and now they are."

"They're sounding more trapped then ever if you ask me." Bakura snorted, wrapping his arms behind his head as they started down the long stairs back into the city below. "I wouldn't be if surprised is a civil war on the bringer."

Yami gazed over the shimmering horizon, the red shine in the sky looking for a moment like the staining of blood upon a wall. Sadly he couldn't help but agree with his fellow spirit. Maybe it was something about their disembodiment and being upon another plain of existence, but they both had that sixth sense when it came to death and unrest amongst mortals.

The Jaffa may have been free on the outside, but inside, they were still caged by the Goa'uld that had enslaved them.

0000000

00000000000000

From the shadows of the control-room void of most of the usual skeleton crew that worked night-shifts Yami hid in silence. By all rights he should have been home, tucking Sol into bed and curling up in front of the heater with Yugi, listening to his lights gentle breathing pattern and simply being thankful that he had such blessings. Yet, here he was, worried and irritated. Cameron was not taking things well, his interviews with possible new people for SG1 had not gone well and Yami had to admit, he had not liked any of the possible people on line-up for an SG1 position. He had nothing against any of them, for he was sure they were great in their fields but none had clicked. The one thing that had made SG1 work was that they had been a family.

Cameron was currently perched in the dim lights of the control-room, facing a computer screen with Colonel Samantha Carter's image from a web-cam being displayed.

The Priest of the Necklaces eyes were gentle, though outlined in weary bags from the obvious stress of her overtaxing work with Seto and Seth. The problems faced with the new hyper-drive engines on the enterprise-019 line of ships were proving to be an ever increasing headache. Not to mention Yami knew just how much the woman worked with the young duellist recruits, almost as if the woman foresaw how important the next generation was going to be.

Cameron clipped on his mike and Yami listened to the conversation thoughtfully. Half wondering if he should inform Yugi of Sam's currently exhausted looking state; his light would very happily take up teaching in the Academy's if it was asked of him.

"Hi Cameron." Sam's voice was high-pitched over the speakers.

"Hey Sam." Cameron gave a small wave at the camera. "Good to see you."

"Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. We have been up to our ears double checking the new hyper drive. Then the uplink was jammed with the long range plotting program being transmitted by the Asgaurd...anyway...no need to bore you with the details. How have you been, you look good." She graced him with a warm smile.

"Thanks. Listen Sam. Come back and join SG1." Cameron went straight to the point.

Yami tensed at the firm and tight emotion the young Colonel admitted. He really had no belief in himself, it was almost painful to sense, such a deep pit of despair. The Pharaoh thinned his red eyes, wondering just what could be done about such a hole in a strong soul.

"I heard you'd been given command of SG1. Congratulations." Sam chimed. Her hand moved to the collar that covered her neck in an almost unconscious movement but Yami noted it. He smirked. The woman never missed a beat.

"I'm not kidding," Cameron insisted, "you can keep an eye on the ships and things in your spare time just like you always have and...they could find someone else to take your place teaching...and plus...Doctor Lee's been pouting because you got to work with Seto and Seth and he wanted to."

"Really?" Sam's eyes widened slightly.

"No, I made that up."

Yami chuckled to himself. Sam could not see something that didn't exist after all, there were ways to get around the Necklace and he dreaded the idea of their enemy knowing such a fine detail about his Court.

Sam shook her head, "I have my reasons for wanting this job."

"I had my reasons for wanting this job too." Cameron inched forward on his seat. "One of them was working with you and please, don't say that's nice."

"You got the Pharaoh on board Cameron."

"Yeah...but..." The young Colonel scratched his head, "no offence to him or anything, but I think he's only going along with me because Yugi told him too...I get the impression I'm this new kid on the block and everyone hates me..." Cameron paused suddenly and blushed, "um...can we pretend I didn't say that."

Sam nodded kindly, "done."

A voice over an intercom in the background sounded suddenly, "Lieutenant Colonel Carter to the bridge. Lieutenant Colonel Carter, report immediately to the bridge."

Sam turned in the direction of the intercom, "sorry, I have got to go."

"Yeah." Cameron sadly sighed, "hey, buy you breakfast when you get back on solid ground."

Sam grinned, pointed at the camera on her side of the link, "You're on. See you soon." The image on the screen faded away.

Cameron shoved back into his chair and collapsed with a heavy sung sigh. He scrubbed a hand through his short scruffy locks.

"Doesn't look like I'm getting the band back together."

"Have a little faith, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell." Yami pulled out of the shadows, forming a solid body. Cameron spun around in his chair and stared in surprised horror at the emergence of the dark spirit's overwhelmingly powerful presence. The control room seemed to groan as shadows twisted and twirled throughout the technology, snuffing out all light in the area.

"Um...how long...have you been there?"

"Awhile." Yami grinned darkly, his red eyes shifted as his body wavered and he vanished, reappearing in a seat beside the desk of computers overlooking the Stargate in the gate-room below. "Cameron," Yami placed this hands into his lap, "give things a little time...I have a feeling..." the Pharaoh glanced towards the looming shadow of the Stargate, silent and ever watchful of their movements. "A feeling that tells me things are going to happen soon..." He turned back to face the young Colonel, "and you and I are going to be good friends."

"We are?"

"Anyone who has the guts to say they think I hate them has enough guts to get along with me." Yami rose in a swell of shadows and wandered away, giving a back handed wave, "good night, Colonel Mitchell, try to get some sleep."

00000000000000000

000000000000

000

Yugi bent all the way into the front-loader drier of the apartment blocks Laundromat. His warm slippers on the tiled floor slid and he slapped down, his chest hitting the rim of the machine.

"Ouch..." He hissed, pulling out and touching his chest, figuring it was going to bruise. "Gosh...here I am, possibly the most powerful human on the planet getting beaten up by a washing-machine." He sat back, giving a smile of amusement at the oddness of his thought patterns. He wasn't powerful, he was immortal yes, he had abilities that put in him a realm of supernatural, but he was still under it all, flesh and blood.

He had yet to figure out if he liked the monotonous way in which life just kept plugging onward or if it was beginning to irritate him. The whole doing the washing thing was enjoyable, much easier than exploring the universe for sure, much nicer than getting beaten up by aliens, but it was just the washing.

With a pout he went back into the drier, finding the last piece of clothing he had been unable to reach and giving it a good yank. It popped loose and he sat back, gazing at the pair of pants.

"Great...another ruined pair. I really do have to remember to check the tags..."

He heard the door of the sticky smelling Laundromat open with a clang and clatter as someone else entered and slid down a basket; someone else who obviously had the same strange late night pattern of doing the washing as him.

He pulled out and glanced around, noticing the late night arrival. It was Amie, the young woman who lived next door to him. He had made an effort to know everyone in his apartment block, at least by name.

"Evening Amie." Yugi dusted back his pale fringe, tucking it behind an ear.

Amie wasn't exactly a slender young woman, but she was pretty in the average kind of way he had always liked in girls. She had obviously had the same problem as him, coming down to do the washing simply because there were no more clothes to wear, considering they were both wearing the daggy kind of left-over clothes one found in the back of a drawer.

"Hi Yugi. I just saw your boy-friend on my way down, he wanted me to tell you he has fish'n'chips."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "He's late..."

"I know, you only ever do the laundry this late if he's not around."

"No, I do the laundry this time every week." Yugi held up a finger. "I have a pattern and it must be followed."

"Yes, a pattern of running out of clothing."

"Yeah, laugh it up, you're obviously on the same pattern." He smirked, crossing arms over his slim chest as she slapped down her heavy basket.

"Speaking of boyfriends though, how's your new one going?" Yugi hoisted himself up onto a machine, kicking his legs back and forth playfully, "is he treating Talia alright?"

Sol's Saturday morning playmate was Amie's small little daughter, she was also Sol's first childhood crush, much to Yami's high amusement.

The young woman's pervious boy-friend had not been the kind of man he found easy to relate to and had deserved the firm kick up the groin he had received.

Most of the apartment block residence did consider him to be the elected police-come-councillor of the block. He had to always have tissues and a pot of coffee ready; he never could know who would come knocking on his door with a problem in need of fixing.

Amie blushed slightly, a good sign, in his opinion. "He's...been great with her."

"Good, because if he wasn't, you would tell me, right?"

"I told you the last time didn't I?"

"No, if I recall, Yami asked you if you where having consensual sex or if you where being black-mailed into," Yugi made quotation marks with his fingers, "prostitution by the vile and disgusting man currently living with you."

Amie covered her mouth before a giggle could escape. "How do you even live with him, honestly Yugi, he can be so blunt."

Shrugging Yugi smiled, "He gets straight to the point and it works for him."

"Well," the young woman bent, sorting out her washing into piles, "don't worry about the new one, he's wonderful...and he loves Talia. I think I might have found someone..."

"We should plan a meal then, if you think he's a keeper." Sliding down from the machine Yugi picked up his basket, propping it on his slim hip.

"I would like that." Amie finished dumping her washing into the machine, "Yami's a good radar, he always seems to know the bad ones from the good ones. You do realise he has every man in this apartment block scared silly of him."

"He's an alpha male...he likes to prance around being all alpha like." Yugi rolled his eyes, wandering towards the door. "Which, I had better go and make sure he had a good day...have a lovely evening!"

"Thanks Yugi!"

"You're welcome, hon." Smiling as he shoved his way through the glass doors into the chill of the un-sheltered section leading to the stair-well, Yugi quickly dashed towards the stairs. The sooner he got into his apartment, the sooner he would be warmer and if he was lucky, Sol would be asleep.

The climb was good for his legs, creating just enough of an ache for him to know he had been lacking in his usual exercises. With Kala living in the Tombs in orbit around Earth, and now he supposed they were gone on an adventure across the stars, he had no one to jog with and it wasn't as if he was going to leave Sol alone to go out in the early morning to do a lap around the apartments. Reaching the door Yugi gave it a small shove and it eased open. Instantly the warmth of the lovely home welcomed him inside and he slid the washing basket upon the table scattered with Sol's drawings from that day.

\Yami!\ Calling out mentally as to not wake Sol, Yugi pulled off his slip-on shoes and placed them at the rack near the door. Unzipping the fly of his jeans as he entered the master bedroom he folded them up tightly and placed them back into their spot for the next morning before fishing around under the pillows of the bed for his night-time slacks.

\Yami?\ He tried again, hearing no response and sensing no stirring within the Puzzle of the Pharaoh's mental stimuli. The Puzzle had grown lighter, indicating the spirit was closer and their shattered soul was relishing in the lack of strain that it now took to draw enough shadow magic to continue keeping them both functioning. Yugi shook his head, finishing dressing for the night, he grabbed the nearest hair-tie and bundled back his mop of hair as he headed into the small living room of the apartment.

Sitting neatly in his arm-chair Yami was perched like the regal king he was, his usual daily newspaper hiding him from view.

\Why didn't you answer me?\ Yugi propped his hands upon his hips. He smelt hot chips and his stomach grumbled in protest to the late dinner. Sol had happily gone to bed with an apple and sandwich for dinner, far too exhausted to complain about the lack of food in the house. The boy's current stage of development had him worried, Yugi had to admit, it was almost frightful to see his child suffer the consequences of being a creature of shadows. At some point he knew Sol was going to go through the same thing Yami had experienced as a Prince of Egypt. Shadow magic would tear through him, burn into his body like acid. Neither he nor Yami had any chance of stopping the natural occurrence of a human crossed with shadows; they could only hope that when the moment came they would be there to sooth the pain and to contain the light and shadows that would collide in such a tiny body.

Yami's red eyes peered over his newspaper. "Sorry, interesting topic." He turned back to his reading.

Yugi shook his head in dark mirth but grabbed for the packet of hot chips and fished for a couple. "How was work?" He collapsed onto the larger arm-chair, threw his legs over an arm and lounged back, happily eating the oil rich food.

"Cameron is losing hope..."

"He's got the best of the best looking out for him." Munching on the chips Yugi smiled. "Are you losing hope too?"

"Life changes, Aibou, I know that...but Cameron is young and head-strong, he will not stop until something clicks."

"Good, you'll get along great then."

Yami peered over his newspaper again and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the relaxed looking light. "And how was your day dear?" The Pharaoh smirked as Yugi grabbed for the nearest toy and threw it bluntly in his direction. It squeaked as it bounced off the wall.

"My day was fine, thank you, _dear_." Yugi shuffled around.

"Save any damsels in distress today?" Folding up the newspaper Yami cast it aside and stood from his arm-chair. Rounding the living room coffee table he picked up Yugi's lounged legs and seated himself beside the light, replacing the legs over his lap.

Yugi gave a weary smile, "Old Harold needed his sink unblocked so I helped him there...does that count?"

Yami pulled a face. "I don't think Old Harold is a damsel..."

"And I'm not a knight..."

"That one is actually debateable." Yami mused, taking a chip and wiggling it in the air. "If I recall correctly you have the training of a knight."

"Being Knighted in Narnia doesn't count Yami."

"Once a Knight of Narnia always a Knight of Narnia."

"That's a King, Yami..."

"Same thing."

"Wasn't when we where there."

"Stop being so picky."

"Stop stealing my chips."

For a moment they stared at the other before breaking into soft chuckles that died away into a comfortable silence.

"How is Amie?"

"Listen to our conversation did you?" Finishing the last chip Yugi poked the kings cheek.

"Maybe."

"Then don't, for heaven sake, scare her new boy-friend off."

"I'll do my best, cannot make any promises though. Not everyone likes living next-door to a supposed-to-be-gay couple with a child who looks oddly like them..." Yami raised his eyebrows in mirth. "The next time we have the authorities coming around for child neglect, I'm letting you deal with them."

"I think we do a good job with our facade. Not a single person in the whole block suspects we're really the same person or that you can walk through walls and I can fly or...or...that we have conversations with creatures from another dimension. Or you know, that you're an evil dark spirit and I'm the overly wonderful other side of your soul and that this beautiful piece of jewellery I wear is your real physical form..."

"No, you just blind everyone by making them love you. No one would ever want to think anything bad about you because you're so well liked." The Pharaoh chuckled. "You're easy to love." He fished for the television remote and settled back, "As long as none of them love you as much as I do, then I will toss up hell..."

Yugi's hand slid around his larger, pulling it from the remote. Confused Yami looked down at the light.

"What?" The Pharaoh frowned; sensing a sharp pain at the touch, light flickered off Yugi's fingers as he played the tips over battle scars marring the ancient spirits palms.

"Sol's asleep?"

Yami tipped his head to one side, reached out mentally and sensed the peaceful slumber of the boy.

"Yes."

"Good," Yugi launched himself off the couch and spun around on his heels, grinning down at the spirit with a childishly innocent grin of a boy at Christmas. "Think he'll sleep through a super-nova?"

Slowly Yami stood, hooked his arm around the light's shoulder and kissed his forehead.

"He did the last time..."

"Then let's go...hot-shot." Yugi darted away quickly.

"Hey, only Emily can call me that, you cannot!" Throwing out shadows Yami grabbed the light's legs, causing him to hit the floor before he could get out of the living-room.

"That's right..." Yugi grinned, giving in from struggling with the shadows, allowing them to drag him back to the spirit, "I call youmō hitori no boku.'"

"Yes, you do. Don't ever forget that."

"Rather hard not to."

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

"Okay, that is just totally inhumanly impossible." Cameron stared upward at Bakura perched upon the wall of the gym as though it was a floor. Bakura shrugged casually from his crouched tipped up position.

"I'm not human." The ex-thief did a flip and landed beside the young Colonel. "Which means I can be spider-man if I want."

Cameron stepped away from him slightly. "Creep."

"Girl."

"Jerk." Yami's voice rung out from the doorway into the underground gym of the SGC, the Pharaoh lounged on the doorframe, sipping a Starbucks coffee. His ruffled hair seemingly indicating he had rolled out of bed. Cameron blinked; surprised the ancient dead spirit could look as though he had not had a good night sleep, which was rather an odd contradiction, considering he was sure he had been told neither of his co-workers slept.

"Well, don't you look fresh and revitalised?" Bakura chuckled, folding his arms over his chest with a sneer.

Yami glanced towards him, "Yugi's light burns...damned painful experience." He stated simply, as though it was the obvious answer.

"Feels nice though, doesn't it? How close did you get to a complete soul?" Bakura toyed happily. "Ryou and I can get pretty darn close...betcha I'm better at it then you are."

Yami simply sighed. "Apparently I'm a self-harm addict...as for how close we got our soul, look at me, I'm a mess and my shadows keep fluctuating, there's your answer." The Pharaoh waved a file in his hand, switching topics in a single sentence, "got us a mission."

"What, team three of us?" Bakura motioned to the three of them with an around-about wave.

"The General wants us on rotation, and there is nothing in the rule book about an SG team needing four or more members." Yami shrugged.

"Super." Cameron grinned.

"Right, I'll go get my med-kit from the infirmary then." Bakura swelled up shadows. "Encase the mortal needs patching up." He clapped Cameron over the head happily, making the Colonel wince and duck away.

"Creep." Cameron hissed under his breath.

"Girl..." Bakura sneered back.

Yami pointed the file at the spirit and shouted. "Don't terrorise Doctor Frasier again, Bakura. She likes you."

"What's there not to like." Bakura's echoing voice remained for just a moment. "Heck, look at me, even Ryou loves me and that's being down right narcissistic!"

Cameron cringed. "You guys really are dead aren't you...?"

"In the flesh." Yami winked playfully. "Come on, let's gear up."

Cameron puffed out his cheeks and jogged after the Pharaoh. "Hey, what did Bakura mean by trying to join a soul? You guys aren't involved in freaky black-magic again are you? Cause, if you are, don't involve me."

Yami raised an eyebrow and glanced around to pause and wait for the Colonel to catch up. He made a small motion in the air, seeming to consider an answer. "No, Cameron, no freaky-black-magic...that's actually not even quite correct, I didn't use freaky-black-magic in the first place. Put it this way, I get tired from being on this plain of existence and this physical form needs energy to be useful and touchable. Now I could just go into the Puzzle and let the natural seep of Shadow-Magic sink back into my soul...however," the Pharaoh twirled a finger happily, "Yugi figured out he was a better source of energy, being all bright and bubbly. If we try hard enough, we can skim at each other's soul half. It's dangerous, Yugi can get contaminated by me and I can get pretty badly burned...soul wise...it's rather difficult to explain." He scrubbed at his mess of hair.

Cameron sighed, "You live a complicated life."

"I know."

"I can't believe I wanted in on this complication."

"Welcome to the Dark Side, we don't have cookies, we have good looking men."

0000000000

00000000000000

000

Yami clapped open the locker of the male change room and peered in, searching for his military jacket. He glanced briefly at the small mirror on the door and gave a hiss of disproval at the sight of his frazzled hair. Finding a loose hair-band in the cup on the first shelf he ranked his hands through the blond and black locks, pulling them behind into enough of a braid for them to at least not stand on end.

Cameron appeared beside him suddenly, opening his own locker.

"You know," the Colonel grabbed his jacket and over-coat, "it's odd how well you fit in here."

"Odd?" Yami realigned a picture of Yugi and Sol amongst a collage of others upon the door of his locket, "Why is it odd?"

"I don't know, I mean," pulling on his jacket Cameron gave a small frown, "you're a dead spirit, a demonic dark lord...shouldn't, you know...be doing something supernatural...but nope, you're here, with aliens."

"If you must know, it is Yugi's job to deal with the other areas of our Court. What takes place on Earth is his jurisdiction...mine is out there, making sure Earth is protected so that Yugi can do his job."

The Pharaoh chuckled and waggled a finger at the Colonel, making the gold he wore on his wrists jingle at the movement, "this planet is mine and I will protect it and all those on it, so where better to be but on the front-line."

"Well," Cameron grinned, "I am glad I got you back out here."

Yami raised an eyebrow, about to reply but he paused as Bakura's shadows swelled up, forming the ex-thief's figure. "I have my medi-kit." The spirit lunged at Cameron, shaking him, "now you can die mortal and I shall save you."

"Err...thanks..."

_Pharaoh, Bakura and Mitchell, get to the Gate-room. _Jack's voice warbled over the intercom.

Yami raised an eyebrow and glanced at his watch, "we're not due to leave for another half hour..."

The three looked at each other for a moment before each broke into a run for the door, grins across their faces.

Down the concrete corridor, passing by air-personnel's, the three darted in an almost race like manner for their destination. Not waiting for the blast-doors to open into the gate-room Yami and Bakura walked straight through, leaving Cameron glaring as the large iron doors slowly opened for him to enter, only to find both spirits chuckling in dark mirth at his sour expression.

The gate was already activated, the light from its glow only shining in the backward direction, the iris covered the surface of the Ancient device. Cameron tried not to note that the odd tinged light did not dance reflectively off either spirits eyes. They remained and voided and death-like as ever. Like a reminder that he was working with creatures that had once been human.

The General stood with his hands deep in his pockets, a contemplative expression on his weary looking brow.

"What's up, sir?" Cameron wandered forward in confusion.

"I wanted you three here for this." Jack motioned to the gate. "SG-12 sent word five minutes ago, they should be arriving momentarily."

Walter's voice echoed through the intercom from the control room behind, "receiving IDC, opening the iris."

The hiss and zing of the metal folding back in on itself made most within the gate-room wince for just a second before the engulfing light of the star-gates worm-hole wrapped the concrete world in a bright blue glow.

Through the event-horizon three figures wandered.

Yami heard Bakura's small gag in the back of his throat at the appearance of the woman strolling down the ramp between two members of SG-12. Dressed in a black tight outfit, riddled with the belts and straps that bound a corset tight around her waist, she walked with the high-authority of a jaguar. Rolls of black hair had been tightly bound behind her head, to reveal high cheek bones and a wild, overly friendly smile.

"Well," she stunted a long booted foot forward and tipped elegantly around, "don't you all have me surrounded."

"Welcome to the SGC," Jack stepped forward, "I'm General O'Neill."

"Vala. Vala Manderan. Thank you so much for the lovely greeting party." She chimed, "we all had a wonderful time searching each other, didn't we boys?" She grinned back at the two members of SG-12 who stood shaking their heads.

Her attention swung back around and she raised an eyebrow at Cameron, "now I know we haven't met. That I'm sure I would remember."

"He is Colonel Cameron Mitchell, of SG1." Yami spoke up.

"Nice outfit." Cameron offered, but the woman's attention was no longer upon him, her eyes settled just behind.

"Oh my..." With a tilt of her head she swaggered down the rest of the ramp. "And who are you, gorgeous?"

Yami raised an eyebrow at the black haired woman, carrying her weight perfectly upon knee high black boots. "My name is of no importance. " The Pharaoh smirked darkly. "But you...now...I know of you, you're a bounty-hunter...and a good one at that."

"Oh, you know of me?" Her nose tilted slightly in pride.

Yami heard Bakura's soft snort from beside him, the ex-thief obviously new another con-person when he saw one.

"One of my Priests was furious that you managed to get onboard a prototype of his fleet-ships...and you gave another of my Priests a serious concussion." Yami offered her.

Vala's red painted lips spread wide in a grin, "That's right," she pointed happily, "tut, tut, though, I never did get that ship to who wanted to buy it...got my butt whipped by some sexy cute hunk of a space-man. All pretty blond hair and golden jewellery...damn shame he was insistent that he loved someone else. "

"You mean Malik?" Jack smirked into a hand. "Yeah, you guys would have made a right old match there." The General looked to Yami and shrugged at the Pharaoh's glare, "what? They would!"

"Hey," the woman's brow suddenly frowned, "where is my Daniel!" She glared at the four men in front of her. "Why is he not here? I said I wanted to speak to my Daniel."

"Er..." Bakura bent towards Yami and whispered, "Daniel's married isn't he, like...the real bond kind, as in dark and light balance kind, as in I don't have to worry about finding you another Priest of the Scales kind of married?"

"Yes."

"Good...just checking..."

"Why?" Yami offered, "you want a go at her? Be my guest."

"Heck no, she looks more your type. It's the straps and leather right?"

Yami swung, grabbed the ex-thief and threw him to the nearest wall, shocking all in the gate-room back two paces. The Pharaoh spun on his heels, dusting his hands off upon his black pants.

"Best go find Daniel then." He wandered to the closed door and vanished through it with a twirl of shadows.

Ignoring Bakura peeling himself off the floor, Jack motioned a hand to Vala. "This way."

"Wow," the woman slipped an arm into Cameron's, "who _was_ that?"

"The guy you don't want to piss off." Bakura grumbled.

"Oh, I think I do." Vala grinned, hugging Cameron's arm tighter. "Lots of excitement, I knew I'd love your planet!"

0000000000000

00000000

000

Daniel ploughed on into the briefing room like a steam-roller. Yami peered up from gazing at his nails come the entrance of the archaeologist Priest, whose firm glare was burning in frustration at being called away from his oh-so-important packing. Spotting the priest their visitor stood abruptly to her feet, a wild grin over her oval face.

"Okay, where is it?" Daniel glared across at the dark haired woman.

"Nice to see you too. How have you been?" Vala cheerfully waved.

"Tablet. The one that leads to incredible buried ancient treasure."

"There is no tablet." Vala raised both eyebrows.

"What?" Daniel spluttered.

"I lied. I had to tell you in...person..." her proud demeanour dropped just for a moment, "I'm pregnant."

Bakura spluttered his drink in a small cackled laugh.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's yours anyway...there's..." Vala held up her fingers, staring at them, "at least a one in...ten...chance." Glancing to Cameron she grinned and winked.

Gripping his hands into fists Daniel turned on his heels and stomped towards the door.

"Danny!" Jack clicked his fingers together and stalled the departure of the archaeologist. "You're the reason I let her through the gate."

"I'm sorry Jack, I really have to finish packing."

"Listen, The Tomb doesn't leave for another twelve hours." From his seat at the head of the table Jack swung up and clapped his hands, "at least have a gawk at whatever the pretty lady brought you." The General gave a mock salute, swung in the direction of his office and vanished into it, clipping the door shut on the way.

"You hear that," Vala proudly tipped up her nose, "he think's I'm pretty."

Gripping his fists in agitation Daniel turned on Vala with a smouldering glare. "Okay? Shoot? What am I here for?"

Cameron stood quickly and reached around, opening up a sliver box upon the briefing room table, allowing Vala to happily take out a flat-ancient tablet. She smiled a sugar smile as she offered it to Daniel.

The archaeologist grabbed it from her with a firm yank and glared down at it. For a moment his brow furrowed before he pulled a face and waved it in the air. "Ah...yep...don't know where you got this but this...ah...you got ripped off." He held it back to her, "its complete gibberish."

Bakura walked past, grabbing it before Vala could take it back.

He held it to his nose and sniffed. "It's old." He wrinkled his brow, "and...let me guess, its written in code." The ex-thief looked to Vala.

She nodded, seemingly impressed at the ex-thief, "Yes and I know the cipher." She pointed happily to the white-haired spirit.

Propping both hands upon his hips Daniel gave an aspirated sigh, "then why do you need me?"

"Reading it is one thing," before the woman could answer Bakura jumped in, "understanding it is another. Am I right, darling?" Red eyes gleamed in mirth.

"It appears you and I are on the same wave length." Vala reached for the tablet, taking it and gently settling it down upon the briefing room table. "The individual I...got this from assured me that the treasure it describes is here on Earth. Now I could have come by ship and looked for it myself but I know nothing about your fair planet. Other than it seems to have an interesting if somewhat limited gene pool." She looked between Cameron and Daniel. Confused for a moment the two men looked at each other.

Yami chuckled from the side-lines, arms folded and resting upon the windows down into the gate-room below, "Daniel, give the tablet a look, if you will, I would prefer it if this lovely woman had an escort if she wishes so badly to dig up her treasure on my fair planet."

The archaeologist gave the Pharaoh a small pleading look.

The spirit simply raised an eyebrow, his usually slightly red eyes blacking over entirely in an eerie glaze of warning.

With a puff Daniel grasped for the tablet. "Fine, follow me..."

Daniel led them into his office, piled with boxes. Even after a day or so, the archaeologist hadn't even managed to pack his beloved office up. Yami had to wonder if the man was trying to prolong the agony of having to leave; which left the Pharaoh wondering just how much Daniel really wanted to go, or if deep inside the fact that he wasn't packing quickly meant an inward wish to remain home on Earth sweet Earth was lingering in the archaeologists soul.

Vala slid another silver box onto a free space upon the desk and unclipped it as Daniel rambled around for an aged book of notes on the Ancient language. He flipped open some pages and glanced between the tablet on the desk and the scraps of notes.

"So where'd you get this?" He frowned.

Vala shrugged casually, "the Jaffa may have won their freedom but there is still more than a few Goa'uld out there. Most of them have lost their Dynasties though and are either on the run or in hiding from the human factions and Jaffa factions."

"Yeah, or plotting some means of regaining their power." Bakura folded his arms firmly over his chest, leaning back upon a pile of boxes. "Cause, you know, that's what they do."

Happily walking around the room, Vala picked through the boxes, pulling out odd and ends in study. "Yes and in the mean time, they are having a lot of trouble maintain the lifestyles to which they had grown accustomed to the last five thousand or so years."

Yami snorted. "Thanks to stealing the technology of early Earth." The Pharaoh hissed.

For a moment Vala stared at him in confusion, her gaze settling upon his alien eyes.

Daniel coughed and she jerked around to look at him directly. He waved a hand.

"Go on?"

"Oh, right, well...as such, there are a number of rather interesting artefacts currently on the market. Anyway that isn't the issue is, the question is...what's it worth?" She grinned in delight.

Daniel sighed heavily and brushed at his small growth of a beard, "well...the Ancients aren't really known for secret stashes of gold like these, for example." He picked up the strange golden straps from the second silver case Vala had opened. He paused and stared at one. His eyes shined in a moment of recognition, "Wait a minute, these markings are Goa'uld." The archaeologist turned to Vala. "The treasure is supposed to Ancient...what do these have to do with any of this?"

The con woman twirled her hair thoughtfully, "these are actually only loosely related to the tablet."

"Yeah, how?" Daniel eyed her.

"You ever heard of the Goa'uld Nut?"

Daniel sighed again, giving a small sarcastic snort, "as in...cashew? Pea?"

"No, she's means the Egyptian sky goddess." Yami's dark voice broke the two's conversation, his gaze upon the two bracelets, brow furrowed in thought.

"Give the handsome man a cookie." Vala clasped her hands together in glee. "Yes, these were her ceremonial marriage bracelets. She wore one and her husband of the moment wore one."

"Of the moment?" Cameron inquired suddenly from the doorway.

Vala smirked. "Yes, she had many. That's one of the few admirable things about her. So what do you say dear," she slid up to Daniel, "you and me?"

"Vala, I'm married." Daniel held up his hand, revealing a ring, "and I would like to stay married."

She pursed her lips in frustration, "Fine." The woman turned smartly on her heals and slapped the golden band down over Yami's wrist and swiftly slapped the other over her own.

Yami's face contorted slightly as he grasped the wrist, bending over with a hiss.

"Ouch...what the hell?"

"Yes, what the hell, we don't say ouch." Bakura reached over, grabbing the Pharaoh around the waist and hoisting him up. "What did you do?" He glared across to Vala as the woman happily seated herself upon the high bench.

"Security." Daniel motioned and two airmen aimed at her.

She smiled sweetly.

"Okay, that was fun Vala, now take it off him." Daniel worriedly glanced to the Pharaoh, suddenly sensing the likely-hood of him ever joining Ishziu in her Tomb was fading away.

"Not until we find the treasure." She shook her head and held up her own wrist, the golden bracelet gleamed in the dim light, "These bracelets link me and handsome over there, together. The tablet is mine and I want my fair share of what it leads too."

"Funny," Yami snarled, "very funny, but it won't work, I have no physical form for this thing to attach too." His red eyes flared as shadows swelled, breaking apart the illusion of his image. Vala's eyes widened ever so slightly and she shuffled away as the ancient spirit fazed out of form before becoming solid once more.

"What...are you..." She whispered.

He stared at the bracelet in confusion, ignoring her entirely.

"Okay...that's a little creepy." He gripped it, trying to pull it from his illusionary skin, "it won't come off Bakura. It unfazed with me, it shouldn't do that...why did it do that?"

"Yeah, I noticed." The ex-thief raised an eyebrow, reaching over and grabbing his fellow spirits arm to pull at the bracelet. "Well, heck, I think the little lady over there discovered a curiously interesting way of binding you."

"I can't _be_ bound!" Yami snarled and the walls of the room creaked under the strain of gathering shadows. "I'm an undead Pharoah! I haven't got a physical form to be bound with..."

"Your clothing goes with you when you unfaze, maybe because it's on you it goes with you...being drenched in shadow-magic and all..." Daniel mused thoughtfully. "How interesting...could it possibly be made out of the same technology as the Items."

"What, human blood?" Bakura turned on his feet towards the archaeologist, "okay...that would work...for a while at least, until the Puzzle over-rides it."

Yami's eyes burned. "You, take this off right now." The Pharaoh turned to Vala.

"No." The woman tipped her head playfully to one side, giving a sweet grin.

"I don't think you get what I'm saying, woman, take it off right now, or so help me I will kill you. I do not take being bound by anyone to anything very lightly."

"I know who you are now," she touched a finger to her cheek in consideration, "I thought you were a silly little story made up by the Tau'ri to spook the Goa'uld...you're the Nameless Pharaoh. Guess there is truth behind every legend..."

Yami thinned his eyes and slowly turned away, he pointed to Daniel, "I want her off my planet, she better be off it soon or so help me, I will kill her."

"Hey, handsome, come back..." Vala's voice called out as the spirit wandered out of the room.

00000000000

00000

Doctor Lee was an irritating though highly intelligent little man. Yami pursed his lips as the head scientist of the SGC stared thoughtfully at the third saw blade to be ruined in the attempt to saw through the ancient artefact.

"Well...it appears I'm not going to be able to cut it off."

"I told you." Yami rolled his eyes and propped his chin on his free hand. "If it's made of even just a drop of the same kind of gold that the Puzzle is formed from, it won't be cut off."

"Shame I can't cut off your hand." Dr. Lee scrubbed his balding head.

Yami perked up his brow. "I beg your pardon?"

"Just a thought."

"I thought SG-12 checked everything that woman had on her." Yami glanced around towards Cameron and Bakura at the doorway.

"They did." Cameron shrugged.

"And...and...and in their defence, Lord Pharaoh," Dr. Lee pointed a finger, "at the time the bracelet was giving off no kind of energy signature. Even now its barely measurable but it's just enough to mess with your shadow-formation. You see, I have been doing some thinking into how you maintain a physical form in this dimension-."

"What's it doing to me, Dr and how does it work." Yami lifted his arm off the table and rubbed at it wearily.

"Um...I don't know." Dr. Lee glanced at a monitor screen. "It admits the same low vibration as one of the Items. It's possible that because it is on the same frequency it's moulded itself into your illusionary form."

Yami puffed out his cheeks. "Great." He stood, "just great...just what I needed, a Goa'uld device that can attach itself too me. How...thoughtful of them to use my own ideas."

"Hey, they stole our ships and our technology so why not steal something else of ours." Bakura shrugged. "I for one, don't remember ever seeing that kind of thing around in our day. Surely I would have come across it in my travels if it was..."

"I've never seen it either...it would be after our time, Bakura, after the Items...some damned Goa'uld must have found the old shadow-magic incarnations." Yami gave a human sigh and reached for his jacket. "I thought only the Tomb Keepers held such information...maybe I was wrong...this could be a problem..." The Pharaoh moved towards the door.

Dr. Lee shuffled around, "wait...I just...need a little more time."

Yami shook his head, "no, Dr. I'll go home and see if proximity to the Puzzle over-rides it."

"Right..." Bakura smirked as Yami brushed past him, "you just want to sulk and have Yugi make you feel better..." The ex-thief kings voice trailed off as Yami's usually elegant walk swaggered. The Pharaoh tipped to one side and hit the wall beside him, grasping his waist tightly.

"Damn..." He hissed, body fazed with a shimmer of shadows. Bakura and Cameron dashed forward.

"Yami." Bakura grabbed him, "Yami...Temmy..." Suddenly worried Bakura shook his loosening form, feeling the shadows seep through his shoulders. "Tem, wake up...no, don't you...Temmy! Temmy, don't you dare do this to me. Not on my damned watch you idiot..."

The Pharaoh collapsed, illusionary form growing heavy and solid in the ex-thief's arms.

"Oh...frak." Bakura glanced to Cameron and the Colonel raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I think I'll call Teal'c." Cameron ran down the passage, "he might know what that bracelet is..."

"Yes...wonderful...leave me to lug this useless dead man around." Holding out his large hand Bakura carefully touched his friend's cheek, holding it firmly as he bent, pressing their foreheads together. "Remember the battle over Unila...you made me lug your heavy arse all the way back to camp. I could have been living the high night with those pretty dancing girls and you just had to go and get yourself stabbed. Some Pharaoh you are...honestly..." The ex-thief smiled darkly, hooked his arms under the smaller man's legs and back, lifting him easily. "At least you don't weight as much as you use too...guess death does have its perks..."

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

He was a spirit, a torn half of one man's soul, the dead half and therefore he didn't sleep, nor did he faint or even black-out, the few times he had ever felt the sensation he supposed humans would call 'blacking out' were equated with a loss of energy to maintain mental stimuli. His body, after all, was the Puzzle, it was the physical form of his dark soul and it was always with Yugi.

This feeling was unnerving, alien and if he dared say it, frightening. It was as though he existed in limbo, a place of no place.

He scrunched up his nose in irritation at the sound of something buzzing. Slowly vision returned as he pealed back layer and layer of shadows, stirring himself out of whatever strange state that had come over him.

"Oh thank goodness. He's coming around Janet..."

Yugi's voice, in the worried kind of tone the light used very rarely, made him smile just faintly.

"See, he can hear me."

"Aibou..." Yami split his lips, forcing the command for his illusionary body to move. Carefully he turned his head around in the direction of Yugi's presence and spotted the light sitting on a high chair beside him. Having left him in bed that morning, it was slightly odd to see him in the SGC with plains-clothes on. Something told the Pharaoh the light had been out and about, by the thickly painted kohl and dangles of gold around his wrists. Yugi's wardrobe went from delightfully bizarre to expertly professional depending on what the situation called for; obviously today his light had gone for wearing his individually on the outside.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, handsome." Yugi touched the Pharaoh's chin lightly, bent forward and gently kissed his cheek, "You had me a little worried. It's not often I see you in an infirmary bed."

"I'm in...what...how did I get here?" Yami shuffled around uneasily, not liking the angle in which he lay. It was unnerving to be on his back in an unfamiliar feeling bed.

Yugi's expression grew gentle at the discomfort of his darkness, sensing it growing from the Puzzle like a cloud. "Well, apparently..." The light reached out and Yami felt the sensation of a touch on his wrist. Yugi took his arm and brought it up for viewing, "this thing, whatever it is, is messing with you."

"Are you alright?" Forcing himself to sit upright in the bed Yami glanced around the infirmary, finding it an odd sensation to be the one in the bed with Yugi beside him and not the other way around.

"Me?" Yugi pointed to himself, "I'm fine Yami. I didn't even know something was wrong until Daniel shadow-ported into the living room to tell me what was going on."

"The Puzzle didn't react at all?" Yami whispered, wondering it was good news or bad news.

Yugi pursed his lips, "Nothing unusual that I could tell. Sol might have noticed a small change. He went very silent and scared...then he asked me if you were alright...then Daniel popped in just before we were leaving for the mall." The light glanced around and raised an eyebrow at the sight of the boy happily sketching away with a pad, perched on a nearby vacant bed. "Solomon, Dad's awake." He called out and the boy tipped his head up, his black and red eyes widening at the sight of the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh!"

Yami winced as Sol leapt off the one bed he was on and dashed forward to scramble up and land in his lap. Sol made a swift movement with his hands and Yami nodded.

"Yes, I am fine." The Pharaoh kissed the boy's forehead gently. "I'm fine."

Sol looked to Yugi, large eyes questioning the elder.

"Yami, do you need me to stay?" The light reached across, placing his hand upon the ancient spirits arm, squeezing the weakened physical form. Yami sensed the pressure. At the doorway into the infirmary he spotted Daniel wandering in, followed closely by Cameron, Bakura and surprisingly the large form of Teal'c dressed in his Council robes. Yet Yugi ignored their presences for the moment, his sharp purple eyes firm upon his darkness.

"I can stay."

"No, Aibou..." Yami shook his head finally, "you don't have to stay, I'll be fine."

Hesitantly Yugi drew his lips thin. "Yami..."

"I mean it." Yami brushed back Sol's hair before giving the boy a small press on the shoulder. Taking it as a cue to climb down from the bed Sol reached out his arms and Yugi hoisted the boy up and perched him on his hip. "All we have to do is find some treasure and I am sure Vala will happily take it off."

"If it doesn't drop of by then." Bakura offered. "I mean, the chances are, the Puzzle will nullify it soon enough. We could just wait it out."

"And if it doesn't?" Yugi worriedly grasped for Yami's free hand.

"We'll find the treasure." Yami forced a smile towards Yugi. "Won't _we,_ Daniel." The Pharaoh's tone darkened just slightly as his blood red eyes turned on the archaeologist. The man gave a gulp.

"Yeah...we will..."

Looking between them all Yugi puffed back his fringe. "Gosh, look at you lot, a bunch of men on testosterone going treasure hunting." He threw up arm in mockery, "Alright, alright, I see I am not needed." With a smile he turned back to Yami. "If you think you've got it under control, then I'll trust you."

Giving Bakura a small nod of thanks the light reached down and picked up his shoulder-bag.

"See you when you get home then." Yugi held out his arms and Sol leapt into them again, hugging him tightly around the neck. "We're off to do some shopping and then visit Grandpa and Grandma, right Solly?"

The boy nodded happily.

"Be good, all of you," Yugi turned and faced the others behind him, settling them with a glare, "or I'll bring my super-glue to your next mission briefing...see how your butts like that."

There was a shiver of shadows and Yugi vanished. Yami collapsed back into the bed with a groan, slapping one hand over his face and scrubbing at his eye-balls.

"Daniel!" With his free hand he pointed at the archaeologist. "Why did you get Yugi!"

"I had to bring him in! There was a...a...faint possibility that there was a problem."

"Why?"

"Like we said, Vala collapsed too...in the holding cell. We couldn't risk it." Cameron stepped forward, offering the words in aid. Daniel looked to him thankfully.

"Okay," Yami hissed, sitting up in the bed, "then what is Teal'c doing here?" He felt terribly weak in the current position; it was not something he wanted to get use to, being in an infirmary bed with eyes watching him.

Cameron raised a hand happily, "Well, I thought that he might know something. The bracelets being...kind of Goa'uld and all."

The Pharaoh looked down at the offending piece of jewellery attached to his wrist.

"They are called KorMac." The Jaffa prompted, his deep monotone voice resonating in the infirmary. Yami's brow furrowed at the name, trying to place it in his memories yet coming up with nothing. They had obviously been after his time.

"See, figured he might know." Cameron made a thumbs up sign.

Bakura slapped the back of his head lightly, making him wince.

"Vala said they were some kind of weird Goa'uld Nut marriage thing." Pressing himself into a seat Daniel looked to Teal'c.

The Jaffa shook his head slowly, "I do not believe that to be the case."

"Whoopy, big surprise there. The gal reeks of the ability to lie, like me." Bakura fanned his own body happily. "I could have told you she was gagging it."

Teal'c's shoulders twitched, "I have only heard of them in passing, Lord Pharaoh." He sadly addressed Yami as the Pharaoh sulked darkly in his bed, twisting shadows around his form like the hissing of snakes. "I believe it was Cronus who used the technology-."

"Which he stole from us." Bakura added. "If he wasn't already dead I would kick his head in, stealing ancient arts. You don't use blood shadow-magic to make jewellery, we learnt that the hard way..."

"He used the technology," continuing as if unbroken Teal'c touched the bracelet, "when a prisoner of value needed to be transported by his Jaffa. He would affix a bracelet such as this to both the prisoner and the Jaffa responsible for him. If they became separated for more than a short period of time they would both become ill and die."

"Both?" Yami touched his chin.

"That's just about the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Vala's voice suddenly intervened. A hand from the bed across the infirmary was raised high and she waved it as if in greeting. She struggled to sit upright, her glare settling upon Yami as the Pharaoh's shadows smouldered.

"You didn't know?" Daniel spluttered.

"Well, I knew it would make the other wearer sick. I didn't know it would have the same effect on me too!" She pouted darkly.

"You guys don't get it." Bakura waved his arms in the air, cutting all conversation, "this is bad." He pointed to Yami and then to himself, "that thing can attach itself to us! It can bind us! US! We don't get bound by things, we're dark spirits who protect this little world...if this gets out...hell is going to break loose."

"Don't get your knickers in a knot pale-face." Vala snorted, "there aren't many left-."

"Even one pair is enough." Bakura snarled. "If the Puzzle doesn't nullify that thing, Temu, then there is something in this galaxy that can render us bound to someone besides our lights...at least for awhile. That is bad, for both us and our lights..."

"I'm still bound to the Puzzle," Yami slid his legs over the side of the bed, "and I can't die, this bracelet won't kill me, it will simply render me in limbo. Vala, on the other hand, she will die..."

"It shouldn't have the same effect on me." The woman whined.

"How could you not know this, Vala?" Daniel threw his arms out in frustration.

"Because the person that I stole them from didn't tell me that part!"

Daniel grabbed suddenly for the pillow behind Yami's head and threw it at the woman.

"Yah!" She kick punched it.

Yami blew a raspberry, thinning his dark eyes at Daniel until they were slim slits of disproval. The archaeologist shrugged in the manner of a toddler.

"Question." Cameron raised his hand. "Why would the Goa'uld design these things to kill both wearers?"

Teal'c was quick to reply. "To punish the Jaffa for his incompetence."

"Right. Of course..." Cameron rolled his eyes at the obvious answer. "Should have guessed that one."

"So, you do not know how to take it off?" Bakura looked to Teal'c as he motioned to Yami.

"No, I am sorry, Milord, as I said, I have heard of it only in passing."

"I guess then," Yami slid off the bed, wincing at his unbalanced decent, "Vala knows?"

The woman pursed her lips thinly and all four men stared at her in question as she innocently shrugged. "Yes, of course I do. I mean...that is assuming that the person I stole them from was honest about that part."

"Then do it, witch." Bakura snarled.

She folded her arms firmly across her chest, eyeing Bakura with such as much a glare as the ex-thief could give. "As soon as we find the treasure and I get my fair share."

"Daniel..." Yami turned directly to the archaeologist.

"But..." The Priest tightened his brow, "but I'm leaving...to find the Asteroid, to look for the possible Lost City of the Ancients-."

"You're not leaving! Not anymore." The Pharaoh hissed, "Ishziu can keep your damned Tomb in orbit around Earth...it may as well be there for protection anyway or encase I need it-."

"But I-."

"Treasure, Jackson," Cameron offered the archaeologist a smile, "come on, I mean...it's what you enjoy doing? It's written in Ancient...and who knows, it could lead to where the Lost City is...think of the possibilities!"

"You're so happy about this." Puffing out his cheeks Daniel gave in, sunk back into his chair and sulked darkly. "But I just finished packing up my office..."

00000000000000

000000000

000

Yami gritted his teeth as they took the walk from the mess hall back to Daniel's office rooms. A jet black coffee was balanced in his right hand, steaming in heat, and hopefully it would cool what frustrations were simmering in his head.

One being the woman beside him.

"Vala, detach yourself from my arm, please." Not only was it irritating that the woman was near as tall as Bakura, therefore she was taller than him, she was also amazingly well proportioned for being a woman of such a high stature. Be him dead or not, he still noticed that underlining fact as a man, and having her hang onto his arm tightly like an escort was either down-right humiliating or just simply annoying. In this case, he had the same frustrating problem as Yugi had always found with Tea. Being chest height with a woman had its ups and its downs in the oh-so-not-flattering way.

"Hon, we're attached, may as well join the party." Vala smirked happily. "I can't believe it...the great Tau'ri Pharaoh!" She almost squealed as she skipped a step. "I honestly thought you were a myth! The Goa'uld have been talking about you...well, those I have run into. You're famous!"

"Wonderful."

"Are you really old?"

"I am dead."

"Oh, even better!"

With a long puff of air Yami swung into Daniel's office. Both Cameron and Teal'c were in silently standing too one side, Bakura's form a simple shadow on the wall with slim red eyes. Yami sipped his coffee, wishing he himself could slip into the formless form that took no effort to maintain but with the uncomfortable feeling of the bracelet around his wrist the thought of dissolving into shadows made him itch. Vala skipped in and slung up to Daniel, peering over his shoulder.

"Hello!"

The archaeologist priest frowned at the disturbance. "Are you sure you have the cipher right?" He questioned.

Vala nodded. "Yes. Why?"

Groaning Daniel slipped off his glasses and flopped back in his chair. "I can't believe I'm missing a trip with my wife for this."

"Get over it." Yami grumbled behind his coffee cup. "She will."

Daniel scrubbed at his eyes and looked towards the dark spirit before turning back to the tablet before him.

Cameron yawned wearily, propping his hands behind his head. "Hey, don't you have to get back to Dakara?" He looked to Teal'c.

The Jaffa didn't bother looking to the young Colonel. "The Council is in recess until tomorrow."

"Curious." Cameron rested back.

"Indeed." Teal'c raised both eyebrows.

The young Colonel slapped his hands together, "See, this is good isn't it? Being part of a team again, working together to unravel some cool ancient mystery! Right...so...we're not working together," he looked around the office at them all gathered, "but any minute now I bet Dr. Jackson over there is going to discover some key piece of information that will set us off on a great adventure!" He swung up a hand and zoomed it to the sky.

Yami snorted into his coffee, holding back laugh at Cameron's antics. Bakura's shadow swelled slightly behind him; the Pharaoh stamped a foot down on the nearest tentacle.

"This can't be right..." Daniel suddenly pushed back in his chair, looking at all of them, his eyes slightly large in revelation. Like a pouncing jaguar Vala jerked up her attention, smile suddenly bright in hope, gleaming with the same gleam of wonderful buried treasure in mountains of gold.

"What is it?"

Turning back to a screen from a quickly unpacked laptop taken out of the mountains of boxes around him, Daniel flicked the touch-pad. "Well, this is a portion of some documents Ryou and I have been translating from the Ancient Out-Post in Antarctica."

"Ryou's been working with you?" Bakura's form suddenly became solid, seemingly stepping out of the shadow he had been upon the wall. "I didn't know that?"

"Well," Daniel didn't look to the dark spirit, instead he just held out a pad of paper, eyes still on the screen, "it has a link to some English mythology that Ryou was familiar with..."

Taking the touch-pad Bakura scanned them quickly. He gave a small laugh from the back of his throat. "King Arthur? Ryou's favourite topic. See," he leered towards Yami, "I know my light's favourite topic!"

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Hey, kids, play nice." Cameron pointed to them both. "Or I'll send you to time out."

"Like to see you try, pretty-boy." Bakura snarled.

"Look who's talking." The young Colonel gave a round-about-wave at the spirits white hair.

"Hey, can we get back to the awesome treasure find?" Vala puffed out in frustration, causing her tight black corset to expand just slightly at the movement of her lungs. "You men can play your games after I have gold in my fingers. Daniel, dear, what does king-who-his-face have to do with treasure!" She slapped her hands down upon his desk. Daniel picked up her hands, sliding them away from him.

"Well, you see," he placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, "what Ryou and I found in the Ancient Out-post in Antarctic was a kind of...list...of all the Ancients who left their home 'Atlantis' for some unknown reason to settle here on Earth again."

"Thousands of years ago?" Teal'c offered.

"Yes." Daniel nodded, "however, after Yami and Bakura's time...after the Goa'uld left Earth alone as a taboo place. Thanks to the Pharaoh, some of the Ancients were able to settle here."

"And this has to do with the tablet...?" Inquiring again Vala slid herself onto the desk, slinging both high booted feet onto a box in a relaxed mode.

"Ah..." Daniel scratched a hand at his hair, "you see the tablet talks about a treasure but it doesn't make any specific reference at all to where it is."

Yami gave a small moan.

"It's supposed to be here." Vala picked up the tablet, looking it over in frustration. "That's what the person who I stole it from told me." All eyes turned in her direction. She smiled innocently, "before I stole it from him."

"Okay, okay, okay...whoa, time out." Cameron made a t-sign with his hands. A gesture Vala clearly didn't understand as she watched it with a frown. "If the tablet doesn't say where..."

"It doesn't say specifically...but it is...it is signed...by a guy named Merdin."

"Never heard of him." Cameron rolled his eyes.

"I think you have...and the amazing part is his name also appears in the Ancient Out-post log."

"The Ancient who carved this tablet is one of the Ancients who returned to Earth from the Lost City?" Teal'c inquired.

Daniel nodded. "Yes."

"I have an Uncle Marvin." Cameron shrugged. "But I'm pretty sure I don't have a Merdin..."

Bakura sighed heavily, rubbing his hands to his forehead, "that's because his English name sounds a little bit different." The ex-thief looked up, then towards Daniel, "let me guess, Merlin?" The dark spirit made a small sign with his fingers as if casting something away.

Cameron near spluttered, "Merlin! As in King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table, Merlin?"

"Who else?" Bakura made a shake of his head.

"Creep." Cameron thinned his eyes at the spirit.

"So...Merlin was an Ancient?" Placing down his coffee cup Yami made a be-line for the laptop.

"I think so." Daniel agreed.

"Interesting..." The ancient Pharaoh touched the Priest of the Scale's shoulder and gave it a pat, "good work, now, how about the rest of us find food and let Daniel work."

The archaeologists face fell, "What?" He stood as the group exited the office, Vala happily latching onto Yami's arm again. She gave a wave. "Bye dearey!"

00000000000000

0000000000

0000

Yawning was one of those mortal habits Bakura found he had picked up from Ryou. In reality, he supposed it showed a sign of lacking in shadow-magic to sustain his physical form but he was not feeling any particular drain that made him yawn in that very moment. Therefore, the yawn had to stem from Daniel's small speech within the briefing room. The archaeologist priest stood before a slide-show screen, images flicking up once in awhile.

Bakura propped his chin on the palm of his hand, spinning the top of his coke bottle. Beside him Yami had taken his usual poised position, one lean, strong leg slung over the other and his hands neatly folded in his lap. The ancient king did look his part, even without royal clothes or a mountain of dancing slaves, Bakura had to admit, there was something sinister and sophisticated about the dark lord who ruled the darker side of their Court.

With a sigh Bakura turned his attention once again to Daniel, switching back on his ears to listen to the archaeologist.

"Arthur was then carried off in a barge by Merlin, saying he was headed for the veil of Avalon which according to legend was a magical place where the dead would meet."

Bakura managed a side-ways glance to the General. Jack had his customary bored face on, the one that Daniel usually ignored outright.

"Now at the time some said Arthur never actually died but would in fact one day return. From what we know about the Ancients it is possible that Merlin helped Arthur, a mortal, ascend."

Yami leant forward and shifted in his seat as if uncomfortable, though Bakura knew the movement was simply for show. "Are not the Ancients prevented from interfering with the existence of mortals? I know you ascended with the help of a rogue Ancient." The Pharaoh made a small movement with his hand.

"Hey, Morgan aided us in the Star Wars galaxy, really helped too," Bakura offered, rising his head slightly, "I wouldn't know how to make a pretty lightning storm for Ryou without her help."

Yami glanced to Bakura, "We are not mortals..."

Bakura gave a slightly sheepish grin, "right...their rules don't apply for us..."

"Yami is right though," Daniel nodded, "the Ascended Ancients can't help us mortals however...it is possible that Merlin was not actually ascended himself but was in fact just a human far along the evolutionary path."

"Yeah okay, and what does this all have to do with where this 'alleged' treasure is buried?" Jack scrunched up his nose.

"Well, there are a number of inflicting interpretations but certain threads point to the Knights of the Round Table gathering great treasures from the far corners of Arthur's domain and hiding them in a magical strong hold in Avalon.

"Including the Holy Grail?" Cameron sat forward in his seat.

"According to some." Daniel pointed his pen to the young Colonel.

"This Grail...?" Vala rubbed her hands together, "what is it worth?"

Yami and Bakura stared at her for a moment before Bakura towards Yami and whispered, making her face darken at the hushed tones.

"What?" She jutted out her strong jaw.

Yami chuckled and waved Bakura away in dark mirth. "Nothing Vala..."

"In 1191 the Monks at Glastonbury Abbey claimed to have found the grave of King Arthur. On the Stone burial was an inlay lead cross with the inscription-."

"Hic iacet sepvltvs inclytvs rex artvrivs in insvla avalonia." Bakura brushed back his long fringe as he folded himself into the curve of his chair, "Here lies the famous King Arthur. Buried on the Isle of Avalon."

Daniel nodded, "thank you Bakura."

"Ryou has it above his desk..." Bakura sipped his coke bottle.

"Well," walking around the table Daniel began tapping his pen to his chin in time with his foot-steps, "the claim was not taken seriously until 1278 when Henry II ordered the grave to be exhumed. Now Clastonbury, a small town about 125 miles west of London has been a pilgrimage for believers since."

The General rolled back his head, "yes, yes, yes Daniel...and the point of all this wonderful overload of information is?"

Shaking his head at Jack Daniel seated himself, "certain Celtic legends say that the hill overlooking the town is actually hollow and that contained within it is the underworld Avalon."

Jack nodded slowly, flipping his pen in the air, "has anyone ever done any sort of geological survey?"

"Yes," Bakura nodded. "Ryou was involved in one once...there have been several scientific studies..."

"And..." Jack waved his hands.

"Jack, we're talking about the Ancients here. Its very possible that the underground entrance was concealed by some technology.

"Sir." Cameron caught the General's attention with a small cough, "we are hoping to use the Asguard sensors built into the Prometheus to find something we haven't been able to see before!"

With a near leap Jack launched himself out of his chair, "Thank you, Mitchell, simple and effective. Well...half a year ago I wouldn't have believed we'd find an Ancient Outpost a mile under the ice of Antarctica so...who knows, the English could be hiding something. I'll call the President. I'm sure he'll want to inform the British Prime Minister about our lovely visit to his fair land."

"Tell him Bakura says hello and that I did put that exploding egg in his basket for Easter!" Bakura called out at the vanishing General disappearing into his office. The door slammed shut.

Cameron made a thumbs up sign, "good work team!"

0000000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Sol had decided one thing in his childish mind; Christmas shopping hurt his feet. For sure he loved the lights, how the malls would positively glow with the radiance of the coming happy-season, he loved the toys, the sweets, the laughter, the family gatherings and he even loved sitting on Father Christmas's lap. He loved the big woollen jumper Grandma Emily had knitted for him but he did not like his hurting feet.

Having them off the ground currently was defiantly helping, he was so small no seat in the food court would accommodate him and he always ended up looking like a toddler on a large chair.

He lifted his head up, sensing a small wave in the shadows that always surrounded him, that always surrounded everyone but he had the ability to actually feel the Realm. He tried to grasp for it, thinning his contact covered red eyes and hissing in distain as the little flutter of disturbance vanished.

He wasn't good enough. Not like Lloyd, Luke or Anakin. But he was the son of a Pharaoh, he should have been able to control himself, control everything, but he couldn't. He was out of balance. He was constantly in limbo. Everyone always had to walk around him on tiptoes encase he got upset and killed someone.

He sighed.

"That was a very adult sounding sigh their Sol, you must be thinking quite deeply..."

Sol blinked and raised his head as Yugi seated himself in the chair opposite him, bearing a tray of MacDonald's.

Yugi peered over his thick-blue rimmed glasses. "If you are worried about Pharaoh, you shouldn't be, he'll be fine."

::I know:: Sol signed with his hands, watching as his parent flicked away light from his fingers as if trying to get rid of a cobweb.

::You shouldn't do that in public:: He signed again.

Yugi raised his eyebrows. "Can't help it, it has been awhile since Pharaoh and I spent such a long time apart...but you don't need to worry about that okay."

Sol frowned. ::You tell me not to worry but it doesn't work, I still do::

"I know, you picked that up from me. Now, I got you the Happy Meal but-."

Sol grabbed for the box and quickly opened it, finding the Pokémon toy inside wrapped in plastic. His face erupted into a grin of delight.

"Evee! I do not have that one yet!" He spoke in his happiness.

Yugi smiled, cupping his coffee with two hands; pleased the boy had at least used his mouth for something other than eating. "Good, got the right one then. Now don't just play with it. Eat your food, but not too fast, your were complaining about your feet, eat slow so your feet can recover."

Sol nodded, watching as Yugi pulled out a pen and note-book, flipping the pad open and gazing blankly at the scribbles. The boy shrugged, turning to his food, silently eating as he watched the people pass by, their voices all mingling into one long stream of noise. If he listened hard enough he could pick up particular conversations but none of them made much sense to him, he was only six, and there where things he hadn't been allowed to know yet. Like the things Grandma Emily teased Dad about.

The flicker of disturbance happened again. With a whisper under his breath he sent out a shadow with a mental command, even though his shadow had no form yet.

-Find problem, come back when found-

"Sol? Did you just summon a shadow?" Yugi didn't look up from his writing.

Sol glared at his burger. "No."

"Yes, you did. Do not lie to me."

"I didn't."

"Sol. I do not appreciate being lied to so blankly."

"Something keeps making a disturbance in the shadows, it's annoying me." He scrunched up his nose, knowing he couldn't push his luck too far, not with the tone of voice his Dad was using.

"Sol, there is always going to be a disturbance in the shadows around us..."

"I know, but this keeps nibbling at me."

"Alright..." Yugi shrugged, "just be careful."

"I am careful." Sol gave a far too adult-sounding snort, making his parent smile faintly.

"I know, Solomon, I know."

Yugi turned around, fishing into his leather strap bag and pulling out an i-pad, he flipped it around, skimming through images Sol could not see. The boy frowned, wondering just want it was his parent was spending time doing, surely it wasn't all just research and compiling on human-hogwash and supernatural troubles the world over.

But at least his Dad could multi-task very well, at least he still listened to him and talked to him, Talia, his playmate from next-door, had told him he was lucky that he had a parent who listened.

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Yugi glanced up over his glasses, stopping from scrawling on the touch-pad in front of him.

"Do you think I will ever be able to control the shadows...?" He ducked his head away, shamefaced.

Yugi sighed and reached for his coffee, taking a long gulp. "Remember how Pharaoh said that when he was a little boy he was just like you, it took awhile for his shadows to even out. People born with a higher-awareness to the shadow-realm usually don't even-out their balance between light and dark until they hit puberty Sol."

"But I'm six!"

"Not quite there yet." Yugi gave a laugh. "Lloyd and Luke are in their teens Sol, you asked why their voices had changed the last time you saw them, that's why. I explained it too you...do you want me and the Pharaoh to explain it again..."

"No." Sol huffed, his soft voice just managing to gasp out. "I understood it...but Pharaoh was my age when he started."

"You are not cloned directly from the Pharaoh, Sol, you are my clone, and I was a very late developer. You have Pharaoh's DNA, like me, but you're not his direct physical manifestation, you are the manifestation of his lighter half. Does that make sense?"

Sol nodded sullenly.

"Because you are the manifestation of the Pharaohs lighter-half, as in me, it is only natural that using shadows will be more difficult until your body can cope-."

"What if it never does! You still have trouble, but you have the Puzzle to help you, I don't have anything!"

"You have me, you have the Pharaoh. Solly, what is bothering you, you've never been this sad about the shadows before?"

Sol frowned, turning away.

Yugi found himself forcing down a smile as the boy did a very Yami like motion of swinging up a leg and propping it over the other, arms folded firmly over his chest. He was such a miniature little Pharaoh sometimes, without even meaning to mimic the spirits actions, he simply did.

"Sol...you can tell me...?" Yugi felt a gnawing of worry in his stomach, wondering if the prospect of Yami leaving for long lengths of time was an underling reason for the boy's uneasiness.

"I have to protect you." Sol's eyes flared under the contacts covering their eerie colour. "Without Pharaoh around, you are not so safe, so...I must protect you."

"Solly." Yugi smiled, bowing his head and leaning forward, "That is very...valiant of you, but I'm your Dad, I protect you, its not the other way around. You don't have to think about looking after me, don't add that stress to yourself and don't make that face."

"But Dad-."

"No, listen Sol, if you keep trying to force your shadows and force your balance because you feel like you need to look after me then it could take longer to even out by the simple fact that you are trying to do something you can't do. If you just...relax...and not let it bother you the shadows might flow easier."

The boy nodded.

"Okay...how about we try something." Yugi shuffled in his seat, "a game?"

Sol jerked his head up at the mention of the word. "Game?"

"That woman over there, with the eight bags and the horrible looking shoes..." Yugi motioned with a tip of his head. "I want you to reach out and feel the shadow realm around her and then tell me what you glean from the shadows?"

"What do I win if I do it right?"

"I'll take you to the Pokemon store when we get to Japan."

"Okay!" The boy closed his eyes and Yugi watched with a raised eyebrow as the child flicked out his fingers, lying them flat upon the surface of the table as if using them as a stationing for his thin frame. Yugi propped himself up, watching the boy thoughtfully, sensing the slowly rising link with the realm begin to gather like a cloud.

The more and more Seto and Seth delved into understanding the Shadow Realms connection with their realm the more they where uncovering just how much both realms relied upon the other. The children and young people born with a higher awareness of the Shadow Realm needed to be taught and gathered like the Jedi of the Starwars Galaxy. Yugi took a fleeting glance at his pad of scrawled notes and frowned.

It was only in the recent time since he had finished the Puzzle and the Shadow Realm had been opened again that they where discovering people with the higher-awareness, almost like a mutation in the human genetic code and like any secret group of people they needed to be watched because anyone could switch, turn, or become far to invested in the darkness and he would then need to move quickly to destroy or nullify the threat.

His attention shifted as he heard Sol's soft voice.

"She has three children."

Yugi raised both eyebrows, happy the boy had at least uncovered that much through the shadows that lingered around every human.

"One of them is in hospital, so...she is sad. She has...the feeling...no... I think...it might have been an accident on the snow..."

"Okay, good start...anything else?"

Sol scrunched up his nose, "She...loves her husband a lot."

"How do you figure that?"

"I...don't know." The boy pouted, fisting his hands in frustration, "I just feel it. Like...I feel you and Pharaoh..."

"Its okay, Sol, you don't have to understand something-."

"Anakin says understanding how something works makes you able to do it-."

"Listen to me, Solomon, trust me, not anyone else...not even Anakin." Yugi settled his voice into a tender, gentle tone, "Now...sooth out the shadows and peel them back slowly, with each layer that surrounds someone you find out something more..."

"Like a tree." Sol whispered.

"Right, just like a tree has layers, so do the shadows that surround us from the Realm."

Sol's hands tightened on the edge of the table and Yugi frowned, noting a small shine of sweat dribble down the child's temple as his knuckles whitened.

"Solomon?"

"I..." Sol's eyes opened sharply, "I couldn't see her name..." He dipped his head in shame. "I failed."

"No, Sol, its okay, finding someone's true-name through the shadows is the hardest thing, even I have trouble with it. Now, just keep practising...you are doing very well. Someday soon you'll be able to do it quickly."

"Dad..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you use the shadows when you talk to people? Like when you talk to the sad people from our apartment block and then they come away happier...?"

"Not all the time. I like to try and find out about people without using the shadows. It is better if I can help the person come to terms with their own thoughts by letting them come to the conclusion inside. If I used the shadows I would just be doing all the work for them."

"But you do use the shadows...sometimes?"

"Well, maybe you could say the shadows use me as a way to communicate to this realm," Yugi poked the boy's nose. "But yes, I do use the shadows to see into people sometimes, when I need to."

Sol nodded. "I think I understand."

"Good. Now, no more feeling sad about it, you are doing fine Sol. Really. Pharaoh and I are very proud of you. You're growing up into a beautiful little boy."

Sol nodded, "I know Dad."

"You're only six Solly, you don't have to be just like Lloyd, Luke and Jaden..."

"Yeah...but...but I'm a Prince! I should be better..."

Yugi laughed, beginning to put away his writing gear and i-pad, "But unlike the Next Generation you have all the time in the world to grow into your strengths, don't rush things Sol, sometimes...taking things slow is better."

The light dusted a hand through his hair, sweeping his fringe to one side. "Now come on, we'd best finish this shopping and then trot along to Japan...Grandma Emily might fry my-."

Yugi stopped in mid-sentence. His shoulders relaxed and he sat back into the chair, eyes glassing over as his hand touched the Puzzle.

Knowing the signs of mental communication Sol shrugged his shoulders, going back to sorting through his deck of Pokémon cards, flicking his gaze to his parent every so often.

Not very many people would notice the vacant look that crossed Yugi's face that stemmed from communication over telepathy. It was very rare his Dad did do it over long distances though, Sol knew, it was often like a long-distance call made from one country to another, it took more payment. Still, he had been raised knowing the look in his Dad's eyes and it hardly bothered him, even if it was a little creepy looking. He knew Aunty Tea said it was creepy, she always squawked about it but he figured that was because Aunty Tea had known Dad before it had become natural.

Yugi's lips worked into a faint smirk and Sol cringed, suddenly glad he couldn't hear whatever the conversation was about between his father's two halves.

Seriously.

Sometimes.

He wondered what it would be like having a normal Dad, one that didn't have a split soul, but that was silly, right? He wouldn't have existed if it had been any other way.

"Dad?" He whispered in his soft voice. He made a hand sign to go with the word.

Yugi made no move, only his glossy eyes shifted lightly at the boy's hand movement. The light made return hand sign and Sol pouted at the obvious 'shhh, I'm talking' symbol.

He puffed out his cheeks, shuffling around on the chair as he reached for his Pikachu, tugging the toy out of a bag and holding it tightly. He hated waiting. He thinned his eyes. It was taking too long. It was like years.

"Dad..." He tried again, kicking the man in the knee under the table. Yugi's brow furrowed darkly.

"Daaaaaaad, I want an icecream."

Yugi signed with his hands once more. ::In this weather?::

Sol pouted again, ::Yes!: He flashed his fingers quickly.

Yugi's head dropped slightly to one side, his attention shifted like a glaze over water as he seemed to fall back into reality, his body stiffening again.

"Pharaoh won't be joining us at Grandma and Grandpas." The light stood to his feet, gathering up his leather strap bag and the shopping.

::Why?:: Sol signed.

"He's going to be at work." Yugi smiled tenderly, giving the boy a gentle pat on her head.

Sol's brow furrowed.

"Is it about the weird bracelet?" Choking on the words, hating the sound of his own voice-box, Sol forced himself to speak, even if his throat was hurting from overusing it.

Bending down Yugi hooked an arm under Sol's legs, hoisting the boy up and bearing him through the food-court, proud the child was trying hard to speak when his suggestive cognitive thought-patterns told him his throat hurt. There was only one way the boy was going to over-come his own fear of speaking and that was actually speaking and hearing his own voice through his own lips.

"Its kind of about the weird bracelet...more about treasure." The light shrugged.

Sol buried his head into the curve of Yugi's shoulder. "Is Pharaoh going to be away more now...?"

"You know Dad is needed out in space too. It is important that Pharaoh does what he can...but that doesn't mean he doesn't love us any less. But it is because he loves us that he has to go out and work otherwise I would have too and it's better that-."

"Pharaoh does it."

"Right. Because Pharaoh is that part me that can. Don't worry, he'll come home and tuck you in when he can."

Sol nodded. "I know...but I miss him already."

"So do I Solly," Yugi gave a soft sigh, his gaze glancing skyward to the high ceiling decked out in Christmas cheer. "So do I..."

And it was an ache in his torn soul nothing could heal, it would always be there, even when Yami was close, because their soul would always and forever be separated.

Such was their curse.

000000000000000000000000

0000000000

"You're looking awfully cheery for a dead-spirit with an annoying bracelet attaching you to a sexy woman in black." Cameron peered over to Yami as they walked down the glossy corridors of the Prometheus, the second prototype of Seto and Seth's space-ships. Its insides where smooth and sleek, reminding Cameron of the futuristic movies set generations in the future. It was odd to find himself walking those very scenes, living a life people could only dream of. Half of him wanted to skip, the other half kept that half in line.

He was, after all, walking beside the Pharaoh.

Looking up at the taller young Colonel Yami gave him a genuine smile. "Family business." He offered.

"Ah. Yeah, your kid is really cute."

"Thank you, he takes after Yugi...though...he gets his awful tantrums from me, sadly. I was a troublesome child."

"Spoilt brat more like it." Bakura popped up, swelling out of the shadows cast by the neon lights of the corridors.

Yami grinned. "I am not going to deny you on that one, actually."

"That," the ex-thief rolled his eyes, "is why your great-grand-daddy got himself drowned in the Red Sea. You Egyptians all had sticks up your-."

"Hebrew slave." Yami retorted, his shoulder giving the slightest twitch of a royal mock.

"What did you just call me?"

"Oh, look," Cameron swung to a door, "the Armoury, what a relief that it would just appear right now before the beginning of world-war-three."

"Wouldn't an Armoury be more use in fuelling our aggression." Yami paused for a moment and looked to Bakura, his co-spirit simply shrugged causally.

Overall glad the distraction had worked Cameron simply shook his head. "Let's suite up!" He slid a hand over the activation panel, surprised when a small hologram with his details flashed for a moment before the door opened to allow them passage. The young Colonel grabbed two vests, throwing them at the spirits.

"So..." He pointed to Yami's wrist as the ancient king slipped his military vest over his simple black skivvy. "Do you know what the range of those bracelet things are?"

"Well, Dr. Lee seems to think Vala and I need to stay within a hundred feet or so...more than half an hour outside that boundary we'll begin to feel the effects." The Pharaoh waved a hand, swelling up twin pistols that he strapped to the loose hanging belts around his thin waist.

"They're primitive to the Items in that sense." Bakura glanced around, folding his shortly chopped white hair behind his ears.

"Not really," Yami shook his head, "the further you and I are from Yugi and Ryou the more they suffer the physical pain of the separation."

"Yeah, but the range of the Items and our mental presence is huge...light-years huge and neither of our lights will drop dead...they'll just...hurt." The ex-thief gathered up his medi-kit, slinging it casually over his left shoulder. He leaned upon the near-by wall, watching Cameron and Yami finish dressing for the mission ahead. He sniffed in an all too human action, rubbed his nose and squeezed it wearily. "Damn annoying though, I'm stuffed tired... Ryou's been up most nights of late, his head's buzzing with some stupid worry about the British Government collapsing...or whatever...point is, he's not resting and therefore I'm not resting."

"Do you want Yugi to check up on him?" Yami's brow drew dark, he stepped aside as Teal'c and Daniel entered through the main-door, gathering their gear. Vala, quite the relief on them all, was already dressed a donated black SG military suit. She stood at the doorway, swinging a leg back and forth in sheer boredom.

"Might be a good idea." Bakura shrugged, "I honestly got no idea what's up...Edison and Anakin can't get a word out of him."

"That is a problem you know..." Yami pulled his hair back into a braid. "Ryou would usually tell Yugi something ahead of time before it starts to bother you."

"Don't I know it. Damned lights..."

_Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell please report to auxiliary control room...and...Pharaoh...no...never mind._

Yami glanced around at the allusive voice over the intercom, "never mind what?"

"Bet it was Seto chewing at you about borrowing his pretty-glossy ship to snoop around England." Bakura winked.

Yami shook his head, "Vala, come along." He grabbed the woman's arm and hauled her out of the Armoury. Bakura chortled to himself at the Pharaoh's sour expression.

Cameron, Teal'c and Daniel exited after them, turning in the direction of the auxiliary control room. The ex-thief linked an arm around Teal'c's broad shoulders. "Doesn't this remind you of the good old times? Before you were a high-and-loft-lording-diplomat?"

"Indeed, Bakura...I suppose it does."

Cameron made thumbs up sign as Bakura glanced towards the young Colonel with a leer and a wink.

000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

The bright white auxiliary control room was almost too bright with the shines of holographic screens glistening and the lights of flickering pads of controls creating a warm glow. The window across the rounded front of the vessel wasn't so much a window but a projection of what lay beyond in the blanket of space. Earth shimmered its gentle blue hue, the shine of a new sunrise dawning across atmosphere.

"You're just in time for the sunrise." Marks spun in his chair to face the SG team as they entered through the elevator. The man who manned the controls was oddly young for his position upon the ships main hub of information but at the sight of his swift moving figures across a hologram before him, his position was obviously clear. Seto had chosen from a generation of military people who knew the workings of technology. No doubt, Marks had once been a duellist; a few did exist in the American culture after all.

Yami glanced towards the pristine bright light across the black horizon of the Earths curvature. "This makes life worth it." He summarised.

"Oh!" Vala suddenly clapped, making all within the control room look in her direction as she pointed towards Daniel with a grin, "this brings back such lovely memories!"

"Ah...really?" Daniel winced.

"Isn't this where I beat you up?"

Daniels expression dropped and he hid slightly behind Teal'c.

"No."

Vala glanced around, then pointed to Marks at the helm, "no...I am pretty sure that right there is where I crushed your-."

Yami grabbed the con-woman's arm, dragging her to Marks station.

"Marks, what have you got?"

The Lieutenant spread his fingers over the hologram floating just above his lap. Symbols shimmered across the window, swelling around the content of the United Kingdom.

"Well, thanks to the Asgaurd sensors. We were able to map out the energy distortion that would have normally fooled deep ground sonar."

"Sweet." Bakura leant forward, skipped around the helm and peered at the enlarged image. "Can you spy on my son with this?"

Marks chuckled, "bet I could...however...to the point, Lord Pharaoh, I was able to define a large main cavern, network of tunnels and some smaller caves."

"Well done, Lieutenant." Cameron clapped him over the shoulder.

Tugging away from Yami Vala peered at Marks, "So...can you see what's in there...say...large...piles of precious metals?" Yami grabbed her shoulder, yanking her away.

Marks glanced her over, "like I said, we could only map out the exterior of the structure."

"Can you get us in there?" Daniel stared at the large mound covered in grass on the window of the vessel.

"Well, it's almost half a mile underground and there's no visible access on the surface." Marks thinned his lips.

"Asguard beams?" Teal'c offered.

Marks shook his head, "tried that. Doesn't seem to penetrate whatever sort of energy field is disguising the caves."

"Without something or someone to lock onto," Yami scrubbed at his mess of hair, "neither Bakura nor I would be able to shadow-portal..."

"Um...how about Rings." Vala threw up a hand, "the Ancient were the Gate builders right? And they invented the Rings so...they had to get in there somehow and I know this ship has rings," she fluttered her eyelids towards Daniel, "Its how I..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah good times to never tell my wife...she's right though." The archaeologist winced.

"If there are Rings down there," Marks twirled his fingers around a circle on the hologram pad, "we should be able to lock on. But your radios won't work."

"Shouldn't be a problem Marks." Yami winked.

"He hopes." Bakura snorted.

"You'll be on your own." Marks offered.

Cameron grinned, "best thing for character building, bonding time!" He spun on his heels, motioned to Vala, "ladies first."

Vala swung to Yami, "well then, after you."

Yami eyed the top of his head, strolling into the lift. Vala skipped after him. The team joined them.

"Isn't this fun?" Cameron offered in general.

"Yay..." Daniel propped his head upon the surface of the round lift, "fun..."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000

Ringing down to a place on a planet was much like being transported by the Stargate. Yami felt the tingling sensation as the shadow-magic that created his illusionary form swelled with uncomfortable shuffling as it was re-generated by foreign technology.

If he could itch like a normal mortal, he was sure he would be itching the moment they appeared in a large and dark empty room of stone.

Cameron glanced around as the light of the Rings died away. He flipped on the switch atop his p90 and flashed it around.

"Wicked...and...empty." He pouted.

Vala sighed heavily, throwing her arms out, "I haven't been this disappointed since Daniel and I had sex!"

Both Bakura and Teal'c paused from scoping out the dark world and turned directly on Daniel. The archaeologist priest glared towards Vala as she strutted past, Yami in tow, heading towards the sight of a pedestal centred by a large monument, its Celtic designs obvious. Bakura wrinkled his nose, stepping up the gradient stairs and peering at an ancient sword wedged into the carved stone.

"Damn...should have had Ryou here, he would be squealing like a girl..." The ex-thief crouched down low, carefully studying the area.

He raised a hand, stalling Vala from tramping upward. "Watch it honey," he leered, red eyes gleaming in silent mirth, "let me disable the booby-trap first before you try pulling the sword from the stone."

Her face went slightly white and she ducked swiftly behind Yami's shorter form. "Fine by me."

"I can't believe it," Cameron watched as Bakura silently worked, pulling out a pouch of tools from the pocket of his vest. "It's a real sword in a stone."

"What's it supposed to mean?" Vala tipped around Yami, resting her chin upon his head. The Pharaoh shifted slightly in irritation but settled, seeing no other way out of the situation but letting her have her way. In some odd way, she was rather amusing on that frustratingly annoying level.

"Well," Daniel held his flash light up, looking over a book in his hand before scribbling something down, "King Arthur once pulled a sword from the stone as proof of his righteousness and royalty."

"Excalibur." Cameron whispered.

"Actually," Bakura looked up suddenly from his work, gazing through his tussled mop of hair that shined silver in the odd light of the slightly shining sword, "that's a common misconception. Excalibur was forged by the Lady of the Lake at Avalon but it wasn't given to King Arthur till after the sword he pulled from the stone was broken in battle..."

Every eye stared at him.

"What?" He stood, dusting off his hands, "Ryou majored in English mythology...and our minds are linked, I picked up a few things."

"Creep." Cameron rubbed his hands together. "Soooo...can I pull it out of the stone now?"

Bakura descended the stairs, "give it your best go, knight."

With a firm grasp Cameron hoisted on the blades hilt, grunting as his feet slid on the textured steps.

Vala tipped towards Teal'c, "Give it a try muscles and I'll give you half."

"Ahhh...yeah..." Cameron released the ancient weapon, "it's in there pretty good."

He staggered back as a hologram flickered into life before the blade. There stood an aged man, robed in a thick coat of purple that rippled in a soft, non-existent wind. His gentle eyes, surrounded by wrinkles and whiffs of white, pale hair.

"Welcome." It inclined its head. "Ye Knight of the Round Table. Men of Honour. Followers of the Path of righteousness. Only those with wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit shall be given access to the underworld, the storehouse of riches of Ambrosias Coriolanus. Prove ye worthy and all shall be revealed."

Slowly the image faded, leaving them standing in the soft shimmer of vanishing pixels.

"That's incredible..." Daniel whispered in soft awe. "Certain scholars have speculated that Ambrosias and Arthur are one and the same but...that would mean he was seventy-four years old at the Battle of Mount Badon." He grinned, ignoring Vala as she pushed past him and up to the sword, "Its actually quite fascinating, see, Ambrosias was the Son of the Emperor Con-."

"Yes, yes, yes," Vala waved a hand around, seating herself upon the pedestal, "fascinating is the one thing it's not...how do we prove ye worthy and get all to be revealed?" She raised both eyebrows.

"I have no idea, but something tells me the truth of spirit might be a problem for you." Daniel propped both hands upon his hips.

Vala pulled at the sword for a moment, "you know nothing about me." She retorted.

"Because everything that comes out of your mouths a lie."

"Hey," Yami pointed to them both, "don't make me separate you two."

"Come on," Bakura hitched his pack over his shoulder and jutted a thumb towards the sight of tunnels leading in two directions. "Perhaps there is something in these tunnels."

"Well," Cameron shrugged, "he's the Thief King...lets follow his lead."

"Then, what's _your_ orders, Colonel." Yami gave a wiry smirk.

"Er...we're...going to split up." Cameron pointed to Teal'c and then Bakura, "B, T and me...we'll go down that tunnel...Pharaoh, you, Daniel and Vala can go down that one."

Yami inclined his head in respect to the slightly flustered young Colonel. "As you wish, come Vala." He grabbed her arm, pulling her after him.

"Oh, sweetie...I thought you'd never ask."

"Shut up or I'll mind crush you."

"You'll what?"

Daniel bent forward and whispered into her hear, "just take my word for it, you don't want to know..."

"Ooooohhhh, but now I do want to know."

000000000000000

0000000000

000

Teal'c took the lead down the tunnels, the light on his p90 revealing no treasure looking objects down the darkness they wandered through. Cameron flashed his light from side to side, wandering beside Bakura, surprised to find he couldn't hear a single foot-step coming from the ex-thief's feet when the spirit was wearing the same heavy military boots as Teal'c.

"Hey," Cameron spoke aloud, not turning from his searching of the surrounding area, "I never got something in all the mission files I read...are you Egyptian, like the Pharaoh?"

Bakura's fangs flashed just slightly in the light of his own torch. "No, I am a Hebrew, from the Tribe of Benjamin...if you must know." He dusted at a cobweb hanging in his path. "I was a thief in my teenage years until I ran into the Pharaoh and he saw I was utterly brilliant at everything and made me his General...we had a few good years of being best-buddies and flying around the jolly solar-system in our space-ships until I got jumped by a Goa'uld."

"Zorc?" Cameron whispered the name.

"Yup." Bakura popped his lips. "Everything kind of went down-hill from there. Pharaoh was forced to take a crash-course on binding magic, used the cursed Items as a platform to lock away the Shadow-Realm from our lovely galaxy...sending Zorc with it."

"Okay..." Cameron paused from his walk, "then...where does the whole split soul thing come into it?"

Bakura sniffed, rubbed his nose and turned slightly on the young Colonel, the sharp pools of his red pupils gleaming under his fringe. "Shadow Magic is not a child's game...it comes with a price. For the Pharaoh to seal away the Shadow Realm and Zorc he had to give part of himself up for the Shadows to consume...to shatter a part of your soul you have to kill someone...so he killed me. But since, at the same time, I killed him I was caught in the spell as well. I was wearing the Ring at the time, my soul was caught up it also and I was torn apart too...and I took a small part of Zorc with me into the Ring. The Puzzle shattered, the Pharaoh was sealed away, the Ring was cast into an abyss to be forgotten...the other Priests tried to clean up the mess...but hey, the Goa'uld didn't come back around to Earth again. So...I think it was a job well done. Plus, the universe got Ryou and Yugi...can't get anything better than two little pure guardians to go with two immensely dark ones. I think, all in all, it was a fair trade off..."

"Yeah." Cameron mused, "so...does that mean...well, what does that make Yami?"

"Temmy?" Bakura thinned his lips, "what do you mean what does it make him?"

"Well, I mean..." Cameron shuffled uneasily in the dark tunnel, "how does the Shadow Realm interact with him..."

"The Pharaoh's pretty much a gate-way, even I, in some small, horrible and annoying way, rely upon him being around for the Shadow-Realm to exist in this galaxy...if he wasn't here, the Shadow-Realm's dimension would crash with yours and hell would be on earth kind of thing. The Court is basically a government who under it all works for the good of the future by using energy sustained from a dark dimension. Without the Shadow-Realm this dimension wouldn't have an essence. Some humans are simply born with the ability to reach through the gate-way and pull on the Shadows hidden all around us. Yami is kind of a moderator for it all, and I am a back-up."

Cameron shook his head, "complicated."

"Not really." Bakura shrugged. He glanced to Teal'c, the hidden Eye cover by a patch he could easily sense like a prickling on his skin, its cursed gold reacting to him as it always had, reminding him that he was just a spirit, a dark, demonic being torn from a once mortal body. "Then again, yes...complicated."

They all turned a corner and Cameron groaned in irritability at the vacant nothingness. "I guess it would be too easy for them to just leave their stuff out in the open." He glanced to Teal'c. The Jaffa Warrior did not reply. "Maybe its just me...but I am so digging this rapport development between the two of us."

Teal'c's lips turned into a small, ever so slight smile. He pointed towards a faint glow. Bakura tipped around to stare in the direction of the Jaffa's pointing finger.

"Ah...now that is something." The ex-thief king jogged towards an open doorway, the entrance lined in the smooth carvings of pillars that held up the roof. He scanned the area, tentacles of shadows shifting under his feet as though prowling for anything unseen. Cameron sided up to him.

"Anything?"

"No, we can go in." He stepped through the entrance into the small room, his presence making no difference to the darkness, yet the moment Cameron's feet touched the slightly different surface of the rooms floor flames burst into a circle around a pedestal in the centre.

"Sweet." Cameron grinned in victory.

Teal'c entered, staring around at the now brightly lit interior. He jerked aside in surprise as behind him a rumble of earth slid down a wall across the entrance.

Bakura lunged towards it, slapping both hands upon the hardened stone. "What? No...no...no...I did not...how the hell did I not get that!" He spluttered.

"Okay...that can't be good." Cameron reached for the radio strapped to his vest, "Jackson, Pharaoh...come in...Jackson...can you hear me?"

Static.

Bakura spun to Teal'c.

"Use the Eye. Get the damned Pharaoh."

"Can't you Shadow-Portal out of here?" Cameron glanced worriedly to the blocked doorway.

"Hell no. Shadow-Porting is Furling technology and I am not doing any kind of shadow-technology in an Ancient infested place...the two races might have been all huggy-and-tree-loving together but they had a hissy-fit when the push-came-to-shove."

"Then I cannot use the Eye." Teal'c shook his head slowly.

"But you're dead!" Cameron insisted, "can't you just walk through the wall or something? You're a spirit..."

"Didn't I just finish explaining that I might be a dead-guy but I'm made of hell's breath...I can't just click my fingers and be Santa. Complicated physics and laws bind me to what I am? I'm not a ghost, Cameron Mitchell, I am a dark lord."

"Okay then," Cameron jutted a finger at the white haired spirit, "you're the Dark Lord, get us out of here?"

"Why do I have to do all the work?" Bakura whined.

"Because you're the super cool dark lord."

"Shut up, mortal!"

000000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Vala skipped, making her hair bounce as she pranced like a four-year-old down the gloomy dark corridors. Yami watched her easily, his vision far clearer in the dark than with any light to guide their path. Daniel was muttering beside him, scanning for any signs of writing or scripture upon the damp walls with his new i-pad and the Seto/Seth designed applications the archaeologist did so love to death.

The Pharaoh itched suddenly at the bracelet on his wrist, feeling shadows peel off from the irritation of its presence as though it was burning into his illusionary form.

Daniel flashed his small light towards the Pharaoh, turning it to the bracelet.

"Looks like the Puzzle might be getting a little jealous that you've got a leech on your arm."

"About damned time." Yami grumbled. "After this, I am going to stay in my Puzzle for a day or two and worship my soul-room for the peace and quiet and utterly wonderful presence of being with my light."

The Pharaoh raised an eyebrow at Daniel small snort.

"I am sorry, Daniel, for making you miss the Tombs trip to the Asteroid Belt..."

Daniel thinned his lips for a moment before puffing a long sigh as if finally giving into an inward desire. "Actually, if you really want to know, I wasn't all for going and neither was Ishziu, we just...kind of felt it was our duty."

"Malik can handle things with the Tombs...Ishziu should feel no condemnation for staying behind as a guardian ship of Earth?"

Daniel shrugged, "you know her, she's very loyal to her people."

"I know." Yami gave a gentle smile. "She is. I am honoured to have her as a Priestess."

"And I am honoured she's my balance." Daniel's right hand touched the belt around his waist, where the Scales where stationed somewhere, hidden away but safe near him. Its weight wasn't a burden as much as he thought it would have been. It had become almost second nature to feel the Shadow Realm brush at him every now and then as if reminding him he had to always be watchful of the truth he sought in people. He would never be like Yugi or Ryou, he was simply a human who had been given an ancient Item to care for and the ability to see into the souls of those he wished to search. Yugi and Ryou, like their darkness's, held the true balances. Daniel smiled at the warm feeling tingling in his skin just from recollecting Yugi's face to mind.

"I miss seeing Yugi." He mused suddenly.

Yami paused from his stroll, "well, I can assure you, he's doing alright."

"Just alright?"

"Yes," Yami nodded slowly, "just alright."

"HEY!" Vala's voice called out from ahead, "BOYS! I found something!"

Daniel panicked suddenly, shouting in reply, "Don't you dare touch anything Vala!"

Together both spirit and priest ran down the dark tunnel, searching for Vala's flash-light. They spotted her some distance around a corner, standing before an open doorway into a round room of slightly different stone work.

Yami wandered up to her, placing a hand upon her shoulder as he bent forward to peer into the room. "I'll check it out, stay here." He shot back a glare to Daniel before he vanished into the darkness.

Vala pouted, pointing her flash-light to her chin. Daniel forced down a small, strange laugh from his gut at the sight of her in the eerie glow.

"He's a spoil sport." The woman grumbled. "A sexy one, but still a spoils sport."

"It's clear, you can enter." Yami called out, "and I'm not a spoil sport Vala, just being careful."

"Yeah, yeah...whatever you say sexy."

At the moment both she and Daniel stepped through the threshold flames burst into life around the small room, revealing in the centre a pedestal. Yami's slightly shadowy form stood beside it.

"Hmm," Daniel rubbed at his chin, "curious, it didn't register you're entrance."

Yami shrugged, "I am dead, maybe it doesn't even know I'm here." The Pharaoh glanced around at the flickering flames, "if you immediately know the candlelight is fire then the meal was cooked a long time ago..."

Daniel chuckled. "True my friend." The archaeologist wandered up to the pedestal, displaying two pots, one silver and the other a soft gold. Under it was carved an inscription. The archaeologist frowned at it, reached behind his back to untuck his note book, delving into it.

Vala bounded over and gawked at the two pots.

Yami grasped her arm, stalling her from lifting the lids. "Patience, my dear, is a very beautiful virtue."

All three jumped in sudden surprise as a rumble echoed through the room. Yami jerked towards the entrance. He watched as a large wall slid down, locking them inside with a loud, resounding boom.

"Ummm." Vala glanced around. "Not...good..."

Yami hissed up shadows and swelled towards the entrance, slapping both hands upon it and giving a firm shove. The force of his own strength sent him flying backwards as though propelled by an unseen hand that slapped him back across the floor. He skidded on his feet, swung around and sent a shattering of shadows in retort, his eyes glassing over in demonic black.  
"Pharaoh...I don't think it'll work, you could shatter it down but you risk bringing the whole place down with you and...I don't much feel like being squished today..." Daniel called out as the shadows dispelled, leaving Yami glowering at the defeat.

"I hate Ancient Technology." Yami hissed, "Pompous aristocrats, making it hard for me to do my job."

Daniel rolled his eyes as Yami wandered back to the pedestal in the centre.

"Right, what is it?" He motioned to the offending two pots.

"Okay..." Daniel rubbed his nose, "the hologram said that only those with the wealth of knowledge and truth of spirit will pass...now I wish Yugi was here." He sighed. "This has to be a test."

"Wonderful." The Pharaoh tugged at his braided hair.

"What does that say?" Vala pointed to the first line of writing under the pots.

"The Universe is Infinite." Daniel grinned.

"That seems infinitely not useful. What about this one?" She pointed to the next line beside the second silver pot.

"The treasure is in this pot."

The woman's eyes brightened, "Really? Well...I was hoping for something a little more substantial but...okay." She rubbed her hands together, preparing to pounce, unaware that Yami was preparing to grab her arm once more.

"No, wait, wait, wait." Daniel stalled her.

"Too obvious?" Vala pouted at the silver pot.

"Just give me a minute." Daniel frowned in thought.

Vala made to move her hand once more. Yami whispered into her ear.

"Not a minute yet."

"You're mean."

"I can't help it; I am the darker side of a humans soul."

"I have no idea what that means."

"Good."

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"You're mean."

"Can you two shut up, I'm trying to think." Daniel glared through his fringe.

00000000000000000

0000000000

000

Bakura peered over the pedestal, his eyes wandering the different stones upon its surface and the writing below. He scratched worriedly at his slightly scruffy chin and tipped his head to one side.

"I think it's some form of puzzle that we have to crack to prove something."

"Can you read the writing below?" Cameron tapped at the scratch marks.

"Nope."

"Er...you Teal'c?"

"No."

"Well, great...okay..." Cameron dusted his hands upon his pants, strolling over to the pedestal and peering at the stones. "I think we're supposed to arrange the stones in some sort of order."

"And what gives you this idea, genius?" Bakura sneered darkly.

"My high IQ."

Bakura blew a raspberry, "please...my son's IQ is above and beyond, you do not have a high IQ."

"Okay then, my gut feeling."

"And if we all relied on our gut feeling the universe would be ruined, because my gut-feeling is blowing this place to pieces."

Cameron pointed to Bakura, about the retort when the sound of rapid p90 fire caused them both to jump back two paces. Cameron grabbed for his own weapon, pointing it randomly around before settling upon Teal'c pointing directly at the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Man bullets BOUNCE!" The young Colonel half-squeaked out the words.

Bakura chuckled, levitating off the ground slightly and coming back to the pedestal. He plucked the first stone from the line of symbols, studying it thoughtfully.

"Right, now if I where Ryou...which I am, just...the more...puzzle-prone one, what would I do. Look they have colours, lets colour code it the way of the rainbow."

"What are you, Barbie's boyfriend?" Cameron stomped over, picking up his own piece and shuffling the others.

"I wish." Throwing the young Colonel a leer Bakura slid the stones into place swiftly and effectively, ignoring Cameron's spluttering at the speed of his work. Quickly the Colonel slapped the last piece down before Bakura could snatch it from his grasp. All three looked towards the blocked entrance in silent wait.

"Well...that didn't work." Cameron puffed.

The floor gave a small rumble. Bakura held out his hand, watching as fine sand dribbled down from the ceiling. He glanced up and swore loudly. Both Teal'c and Cameron join him in staring at the ceiling above, watching as it slowly crept downwards.

"Oh come on!" Cameron dashed to the pedestal and gathered up the stones, "I do not want to be squished on my fist mission."

Bakura dusted sand from his shoulders, "hmm, that ceiling is moving awfully fast...I wonder how its doing it. I was in a collapsing tomb once, it was a sand contraption, very, very ingenious-."

"Not helping."

"Hey, I survived, although...the two guys I was with didn't." The ex-thief glanced between both Teal'c and Cameron. "Interesting how the future can reflect the past."

"Still not helping."

00000000000000

00000000

000

Yami and Daniel stood on either side of the pedestal, gazing at the pots thoughtfully. Vala stalked around them, a long pout on her face in the boredom of the moment. She suddenly slapped her hands together, struck by a genius idea.

"Okay! How about this. You both open one of the pots and whichever one's got the treasure in it is the right one!"

"No, I think that's the wrong idea." Yami mused. "There's two pots here, I think the point of the exercise is to only open one pot."

"I agree." Daniel glanced up from scribbling in his note pad.

Vala pointed to the silver pot. "This one says the treasure is inside."

"Right, which makes it the obvious first choice." Daniel raised an eyebrow and Yami simply nodded. Vala skipped around to the gold and fanned it. "So...over to the gold."

"No!" Yami snapped as she swung around him.

"Back to the silver then!" She reached over his shoulder, snatching the silver's lid.

"Don't...damn it...Vala." Daniel threw his arms out.

The woman pouted, leaning over Yami, "there's nothing in there..." She reached over Yami once more to reach for the golden pots lid. The Pharaoh's shadows twirled darkly under his feet, his face glowering in building frustration. He snagged her hand the moment it touched the lids surface.

"Stop." He hissed.

"What? We're already trapped in here, how much worse could it get?" She glared down at the shorter man.

Yami thinned his eyes into dark slits, yet they winded again the moment he heard a sound of soft rumbling. His head jerked upwards towards the ceiling as it shifted and began to lower, shaking sand and dust across them.

"How about that much worse." Daniel groaned.

"It was a mistake the moment I said it." Wining Vala twisted around Yami and grabbed for the golden pots lid.

"Its empty too!" She squeaked.

"We know!" In unison Daniel and Yami called out from the doorway, trying to shift the stone across it.

"But that doesn't make sense." The woman shouted. "We're going to die!"

000000000000000

0000000000

0000

The Puzzle felt heavy around his neck, as though it weighed a mountain-size, chaffing on the edges of the leather strap he always wore to stop it from burrowing into his tender flesh. He wandered down the silent street, the air chilled and wintry in the pale glow of the coming night. Ahead, the Kame Game Shop's lights where all switched off but the living-house area had its windows alight with the warmth of someone at home.

Yugi smiled at the welcoming sight of his old home.

Connecting to the Kame Game Shop Emily had set up a small cafe, which had turned out to be quite popular for the parents of kids who were looking at all the new games and brought in a rather nice line of extra money.

His Grandfather usually got the first dibs on Kaiba Corp.'s newest ranges, which was maybe Seto's way of saying sorry for all the trouble he caused as a teen and for tearing up his Grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto may have been the stark, brutal business man the world saw him as, but under it all, he had married the sweetest woman on the planet, that had to count some for something.

"Sol..." Yugi whispered to the boy hanging onto his shoulder. "We're here." The light wandered up to the door, he released the rolling suitcase in his hand and reached out, giving the glass door a firm tap.

Sol lifted his head from his parents shoulder and yawned.

"Home?"

Yugi pressed his lips to the boy's temple. "Yeah. Old Home."

The outside light flicked on and Yugi put on his brightest of smiles as the door swung open and Solomon Motou appeared in the doorway with a wide, happy cheer to his aged brow. The man honestly never changed much, the years simply seeming to roll off him like a blanket, not bothering to warp his appearance. Emily had added a bit of spice to his winter years and Yugi had found himself inwardly pleased the grandparent he loved so dearly had found love and happiness again. He didn't need to worry so much any longer of the old game-shop keeper being lonely and depressed when someone as bright and cheerful as Emily was around.

"Yugi! My boy! Come in, come in, quick...quick..."

Offering Sol to the elder Motou Yugi dragged in the suite-case and shut the door behind him, locking it again.

Solomon held Sol on one hip, balancing the boy like he balanced any of the boxes from the store-room.

"Long day?" He raised grey eyebrows.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Shadow-lag...oddly enough, jumping between time-zones takes a kick." He mocked playfully. "But...yeah...well..." The light touched the Puzzle lightly.

Solomon nodded in silently understanding. "Yami called...told me he took up work again."

"He did?" Yugi stopped from rolling his case around the main counter of the shop.

Chuckling in his usual gravelly manner Solomon allowed Sol to slide down from his arms. "Yugi, he is as much my son as you are, yes, he calls, quite often...actually. Between the two of you and I am surprised I even have a life."

"So that's how you always seem to know things." Yugi pouted.

Solomon reached out a hand, brushing at Yugi's blond fringe worriedly. "Just keeping an eye on you. I'm allowed to. Come on, Emily wanted to wait until you arrived before figuring out what to eat for dinner, you'd best both go find her before she launders down here with a knife."

Managing a small smile at the thought of the feisty woman threatening to toss up hell Yugi fought off a yawn.

"Actually, if you don't mind, Jii-chan, I'm going to take a shower." The light scrubbed wearily at his neck.

Solomon frowned worriedly and reached out, touching his grandson neck from behind. Yugi squeaked, jerking away in a programmed reaction. The old man was lucky he hadn't grabbed his throat and slammed him into a wall for the dared touching of the ancient item.

"Jii-chan...don't...gosh, warn me...please, if you're about to touch..." He motioned to the chain, "anything..."

Solomon shook his head, his arms folding firmly over his broad chest. "Let me guess, the Puzzle's heavy?" The old man gave a weary sigh, looking his age in that brief moment.

"Very." Yugi closed his eyes, scrubbing at his temples. "My shoulders are burning. It's...hard...to get used to suppling enough...energy for Yami's mental presence to be some-place else."

"Take your shower then, I'm sure Emily can entertain Sol by making dinner and cookies." Solomon hugged him gently and Yugi smiled into the old man's shoulder, taking in the deep, wonderful and familiar scent of his guardian. He loved the man so much, he only wished...no...he wouldn't go there, not tonight, not ever.

Pulling away Yugi took up the suite-case. "Thanks...for letting us stay here."

"Yugi, if you're needing extra support while you and Yami figure out things we're here." The old man picked up Sol's smaller form again, following his grandson through the back of the game-shop.

"Gosh," heading to the stairs to the upper-home levels Yugi turned slightly, pulling a face, "you make it sound like we're devoicing or something."

Tugging at his beard Solomon gave a dark chuckle. "Are you?"

"Try devoicing the other side of your soul, see how far you get."

Solomon chuckled. "Yugi, my-boy, I leave the soul-splitting magical hogwash to you..."

00000000000000

000000000

0000

He half expected Yami to come out and pounce him, making them both roll over the bedroom floor, land in a pile of arms and legs while giggling insanely. No one else had known that side of the Pharaoh. Oh, maybe his Grandpa had seen it every so often when he had found them both lounged on the couch without an honest-care-for the world.

No, that Yami had been his Yami and now they had grown up. He was grown up wasn't he? He was old. Okay, not that old, but he felt older and feeling older while being back in the identical unchanged realm of his old home managed to weird him out terribly.

In a good way.

It almost seemed to show that he had moved on.

Yugi blew water from his face, twisting around in the shower, turning off the heated stream of water before he quickly stepped out and onto the damp mat across the pale white tiles. He patted across the bathroom carefully, drying himself furiously before flicking his gaze to the mirror. Staring back at him through frazzled hair were unchanged eyes. Grabbing a brush he swept his blond fringe to one side, allowing for a better view of the features. He had gained weight, for a time he had been too thin, simply due to the stresses his body undertook. Now, he had found a balance on keeping both his mind and body healthy despite everything that went on around him. It was his duty to keep healthy, if he wasn't healthy, Yami wasn't healthy.

That and Yami would gaze at him with his highly annoying worried stare, muttering something about feeling his rib cage. The Pharaoh usually would end up with a pillow in his illusionary face. Well deserved one at that. Honestly, the dark spirit had no idea how good he had it.

It must have been so easy being dead, not worrying about eating, sleeping, drinking, usual bodily functions. Seemed like a fair trade...well, most of the time.

Yugi puffed out his cheeks in frustration at the sight of himself without the age-wearing make-up that gave him a little bit of an edge to his appearance.

He had to dress to make it look like he was in his early thirties (when in truth, he was near in his late thirties if he counted all the 'lost years' he had lived). Like a good little immortal he made sure he kept clothing for all occasions.

At some point in the future he would have to leave his apartment block, find another place. His neighbours would notice at some point that he wasn't aging.

"You would think," Yugi puffed out bitterly as he gazed in the mirror, "that having a body stuck on one age would mean no scars or bruises...but no...body still wants to function like its normal...so much for your super-powers Yugi Motou."

Yes, he got sick, he could hurt himself, he could twist his ankle, bleed and bruise like any normal mortal. Getting sick was usually the worst, considering he had to think about how being sick effected Yami also. Remaining in a good physical condition helped the spirit retain shadow-magic. It was like his body was the mediator, the Puzzle pulling shadows from around him and feeding the Pharaoh those shadows. He was being leeched for what little humanity he had left in his cosmic-charged body of swirling light.

He grumbled, stomping his way out of the bathroom and into his old bedroom. Nothing in it had changed, the old creaky bed was still where it had always been, his worn desk, the drawers, the curtains and even the roof window. Under his feet the worn carpet trickled as he patted his way towards the bed to throw open his suitcase and ramble through the packed gear.

Finding an overly large sweater and a pair of loose, daggy pants Yugi slid them on, almost sighing in relief at the boundless clothing warm to his chilled skin. He looked up from the suite-case as the door was whacked open.

Sol appeared in the vacant space, grin across his rosy cheeks, "Dad! Grandma says hurry up! Hurry up!" The boy dashed away again and Yugi cringed from the thought of his energetic child tumbling down the stairs in a heap of arms and legs.

The light sighed, rising to his feet and combing back his tussles of damp hair, "oh...honestly," he whispered, "I'm feeling my age."

Bending in an arch he heard his back crack as bone detested his movements. Gingerly he headed out of the bedroom, smelling the rich, wonderful smells of dinner and desert, making his stomach grumble from being so horribly neglected.

Emily could still cook up a storm, obviously her years ruling the diner had payed off. It was still odd, no, slightly creepy maybe, to realise she had married his grandfather but he was inwardly glad that the two of them in the autumn years of their lives could find happiness and be content together.

His Grandfather deserved it.

Taking the path down the stairs, a path he had taken so many times before, Yugi felt a smile snake it way across his lips. His hand flayed over his stomach, wishing he could distil the butterflies fluttering within. Memories lingered in the walls, just like the paint was chipped and the carpet worn; the memories were stained into the very makeup of the Kame Game shop.

The shop had seen him through the early years of his life, it had been his refuge, his safe haven. It had seen the first time he had hit a wall so hard in frustration from the constant bullying. Its walls had witnessed the first time he had solved three rubric cubes under the record time even though no one had believed him the next day. The windows had reflected first time he had touched Yami's illusionary solid form. The bed sheets had cradled them the first time they had cried together.

His chest tightened.

It was like walking through a gallery of memories and he could just pluck at them one by one, recalling to mind the smell, taste and sight of everything that had happened. The sleep-over's, the late night duels, Joey trying to convince him to watch porn, Tea running up the stairs to kick his door in when he was late for school, Tristan vomiting his hang-over all over the bathroom, Ryou sobbing after a failed suicide attempt (which had left all of them somewhat shocked and unable to leave him alone for months afterwards.)

And, in it all...Yami's ever present shadow watching in protection and chuckling in the back of his mind.

Life.

It always went onward.

Yugi ran his fingers down the wall as he descended the stairs from the bedrooms down into the living room areas. The texture made him shiver, since the paint was beginning to flake from age and he doubted his Grandfather would get around to repainting anytime soon.

Drawn towards the brighter light of the kitchen Yugi wrinkled his nose from the divine smell of Emily's cooking. He tipped around the doorway, spotting the old woman behind the kitchen counter, Sol perched on the granite. The boy welded a large wooden spoon, licking it happily.

Emily, dressed in her usual red dress from another era, her long greying hair done up in a high bun, turned around from the oven and waved at him in greeting.

"Good shower, Space?"

Yugi headed to the set kitchen bench, leaning upon it wearily. He held out a finger, digging it into a bowl of cookie mixture.

"Same old shower." Yugi hummed in delight at the wonderful sight of dinner set out on plates. "Bit lonely, but fine."

Emily poked her head up from the oven, "I do not need to know you and the hot-shot do in the shower, Space."

Yugi dead-panned her with a white face. "Emily! I do not do anything in the shower...Yami and I have conversations!"

"In the shower." Emily planted her hands upon her hips, her eyebrows raised in mirth at his horrified expression.

"So...some people sing in the shower, Yami and I discuss human intellect, the universal laws of physics, the planet's imminent demise..."

"Ah, yes," Emily poked his nose, "and some people do-."

Leaning forward Yugi slapped his hands over Sol's ears, "Kid in the room."

"Come on, Space darling, I am just educating you on the facts of life."

"I know the facts of life." Grabbing a high chair Yugi hoisted himself up upon it, allowing the grandmother to place a plate in front of him. Sol crawled over the bench top, joining him on his own high-chair.

Emily leaned upon the counter, "Hon, you don't know nothing. Look at you, all grown up and thinking you know more than me. I know what showers are for; you obviously don't and need education."

"Oh, don't worry Emily dear, I covered that conversation with him years ago." Solomon's voice called out from the stair-well up into the living area of the shop. "Right after the good-looking Pharaoh landed in the mix."

"Jii-chan!" Yugi slapped both hands to his face, groaning. "Erk, this...this is why I should never have let you two get married."

"Buck it up, Space..." Emily pointed at his nose, "In this house, your grandfather and I are still the elders and you...honey, are still our little Yugi. Now eat, eat, eat, put more fat on your bones!" She slapped his head firmly.

Yugi rolled his eyes. Beside him Sol giggled. The light smiled faintly down at the child, glad that the boy had at least forgotten the troubles he had been feeling that day.

Emily gave him a side-ways wink.

Yugi mouthed, 'thank you' and tucked into the food in front of him.

Yes, indeed, it was good to be home.

00000000000

000000

000

The taste of chocolate chip cookies lingered in his mouth as he sat at the computer desk of his old room. Only the light of his small laptop screen lit the area. His old room had barely changed. He could slip back into normal routines he had once had whenever he visited the Kame Game Shop. Part of his mind was waiting for Yami to appear, lounging on the bed with a thick book or with arms looped around his shoulders.

Yugi smiled weakly, touching his head, giving a long yawn as the memories make his skin prickle. All the times he had Yami had spent in the room, discussing the most stupid of topics or even just lying on the floor in silence, trying to gain a better understanding of their mental link, all of it carried over into their adult-hood.

He had been so scared as a teenager, not knowing what was transpiring, not knowing what or who Yami really was but always, somewhere, inside, he had known he was staring at himself.

"Shadow-lag." Yugi yawned again, "I can't believe you can get Shadow-lag..."

"Dad..." Sol's tiny little voice startled him and Yugi twisted around in the chair, peering through the laptop light at the small boy rising from the large bed in the corner of the room.

"Solly...sorry, did I wake you?"

"No...I can't sleep." Sol's large red eyes blinked and he slid himself out of the bed.

"What is it baby?" Yugi shifted back his chair from the computer desk and allowed the small boy to climb into his lap. Fiddling with the Puzzle Sol rested his head upon the young man's chest as Yugi leant back in his large chair.

Finally Sol pulled away and flashed his hands in a swift movement. Yugi frowned at the fast paced sign language, hard to catch in the dim light. He brushed at the boy's tussled of familiar locks. It was uncanny how much Sol did not look like him. He had pictures of himself as a child, of the same age, and Sol should have looked near identical considering he was a clone and yet something about the boy made him oddly different. He supposed it was the same as identical twins, there was always going to be something that stood them apart.

"Try again Sol, I couldn't catch that." Yugi saved his word document with a click of the mouse.

Sol moved his hands again, slower this time.

::Do you ever get the feeling that someone is trying to tell you something?::

Yugi raised an eyebrow and looked steadily at Sol. For a moment he searched the child's face. He was being serious.

"What do you mean Sol? Who's trying to tell you something?"

The boy shrugged, the over-sized jumper he wore slipped down his shoulder at the movement. Yugi hitched it back around his shoulders, noticing it was one of Yami's few 'real, physical' jumpers. Inwardly he had to smile at Sol's strange habit of wearing their clothes. Anything to tight and the young six year old would break down in tears about being choked.

Sol opened his mouth to speak, his face contorted in frustration when words did not come. He tried again. "I don't know who he is Dad...but he is very sad and his sadness is overwhelming. I can feel it through the shadows..."

"Solomon, there are a lot of people in the world who are sad. Maybe you're just feeling the overall sorrow of humanity." Yugi stood, holding the boy on his hip as he wandered out of the small office and into the kitchen. He propped Sol upon the granite bench and took up the kettle, pouring water into it to begin the routine task of making hot chocolate.

"I don't think so Dad." The soft little voice returned. "And...he isn't talking to me, because...its more like a feeling inside." Sol pointed to his tummy. "In here. Like a string is being pulled and it hurts me. I donna like it Dad."

Yugi kissed the boy's forehead gently, hugging him closer. "It's alright Sol, I know its all overwhelming for you." Yugi gazed upward at the window in the ceiling, at the dark sky of the night. "But someday, it'll all make sense..."

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

Ryou felt his hands tremble slightly as he gathered together the sheets of paper scattered across his desk. It was always a nibbling worry in the back of his mind that he would fall back into the old habit of negativity, of being with-drawn, depressed and sodden. The trembling hands were a first sign, a sign that he needed to rebalance with Bakura before he lost all control of his thought-patterns.

It had been a curious day, hanging Christmas decorations throughout the manor with Anakin and his Butler. In a week or so from now the Church Fair would call him out of his manor to the lower regions of his town, yes, it was his town, he owned it, no one just knew that he owned it, but he did. And, as usual, he would make sure the weather was fine and pristine for the fair, after all, why not let the peasants, no...town-folk, have their fun in the sun.

Ryou thinned his eyes, shuffling away the paper into the filing cabinet.

His office was silent, apart from the sound of the pattering rain upon the windows. Such a sweet, wonderful melody it was too.

The long day had made him weary. He leaned back upon the desk, giving a long sigh as his loose white hair dribbled over his shoulders like silk. He so desperately wanted to curl up in front of the heater with Bakura playing a melancholy tune upon the grand piano.

Ryou sighed.

He shook his head, rubbing his hands together. His darkness was not with him and he could never blame the spirit for wanting to experience things and be somewhere where his strengths could aid Earth and her people. The dark spirit deserved to be allowed to fulfil his role, even in death.

He had little doubt that Anakin had escaped right after diner to work on his latest project down in the basement, which had left him alone to ponder things alone. Sometimes, it wasn't a good thing to be alone, his mind would very well betray him.

It was always that fear he was fall back into the hole he had once inhabited as a teenager. He never wanted to find that hole again. He did not want Yugi to have to pull him back out and find his light again.

His job in the Pharaoh's Court was rather simple, in theory. He was the mediator of research, anything of the supernatural, unusual, with-or-without possible connection to alien/ otherworldly events he collected, filed and if needed reported what he discovered to Yugi or a corresponding Priest – depending on the area of involvement.

The light paused for a moment from filing away the latest gatherings of information, he could hear the faint echo of sarcasm in his own mind.

With a long sigh he slid himself into his welcoming royal chair and rubbed at the back of his neck, sore from bearing the weight of the Ring.

"When, I wonder...did it ever become natural for me to think the words supernatural...shadow realm...aliens and otherworldly crossed with anti-realties and distant galaxies." He dusted his glasses off with the rim of his silken shirt. "When my Father gave me a magical ring...no..." He paused from slipping his squared spectacles over the bridge of his nose, he cast his sad gaze out across the English country side heavy with distant clouds rolling over the green moors beyond his manor.

"No, it was before that, wasn't it..."

A faint groan of wood brought him out of his thoughts and he tipped his head up to watch as the double glass doors to his office opened. Edison, his ever present, God-sent Butler wandered through. The tall, black haired man, regal and elegant in his poise with tender yet securitising gaze entered with a near royal approach, seeming to glide over the marble flooring. He bore upon a silver platter in one hand the down-stairs old-fashioned phone (Anakin had up-graded everything else to state-of-the-art communications light-years beyond Earth). In his other hand he gracefully held another platter of evening tea.

"A phone call for you, sir." Edison's monotone voice, bland and gentle, held no tinge of emotion what so ever. Edison showed his thoughts by his brushy brows and stark blue eyes. Ryou noted the faint sign of distain across the old man's brow.

The English-lord gave a frown of confusion, easing himself up from his seat to take the phone. It was not often that he received phone-calls from anyone. He could hardly be called a part of the English community and he had every belief that the peasants-no...right...town-folk of the village below thought him to be the eeriest of freaky vampire like lords, considering he rarely ventured out and about.

Answering his unspoken question Edison strengthened his shoulders, indicating it was not good news. "It is the Prime Mistier."

There it was again, that thought that somehow his Butler was telepathic, but no, in truth he was sure Edison could tell very easily from his facial expression what he was thinking.

"Again..." Ryou hissed darkly, holding the wireless phone to his ear.

Edison applied himself to preparing the evening tea, slicing up a small cake, giving the impression that he was no interested in whatever the conversation was.

"Hello again Harold." Ryou snapped abruptly into the phone. "What? No...I do beg your pardon, no! Harold, listen to me, I said the first time and my answer is still no. I will not be pulled into your political hogwash. No, Harold, it is not my place...do be a good chap and listen, because if you ring me again, I will set my Butler onto you."

Edison's lips perked up into the faintest touch of a smile at the threat.

Ryou paused from conversation, rolling his eyes as he listened to the voice on the other end of the line.

"Good lord, Harold! I am not part of your Secret Service! You cannot just order me to do something. Shall I remind you that I am Knighted under the Queen's service, not yours...I am under no obligation to do anything you say. If you want me to do something go ask the Queen and then call back. Oh, but yes, Harold, I am being serious. No, you should not ask the Queen if you wish to keep the secret government secret...why? Because I will make your life a living hell."

Ryou held the phone away from his ear slightly, shouting into the mouth piece. "I do not want to play a giant game of chess with you and your **shambolic** government, Harold. Leave me alone!"

He ditched the phone into the nearest futon and fisted his hands, propped them atop the desk surface.

His tussle of loose white hair fell over his face. He brushed them aside.

"That man, Edison, is balmy on the crumpet."

Edison held out a cup of tea upon a painted china saucer. "Tea sir?"

Ryou raised his head wearily and gave a smile at the kind and tender expression upon the older man's face. With a nod Ryou took the offered tea and gently settled himself down upon the futon by the fire place of the office, loving its homey warmth and the colour of its deep red flames.

"Thank you, Edison." He whispered, bringing the delightful beverage to his lips and allowing it to sooth away the worries and turmoil buzzing within his mind.

"It could be important sir; he has rung three times now..." Daring to interject Edison placed down a slice of cake.

With a vacant gaze upon the fire Ryou shifted slightly, his silken robe dribbling down his shoulder akin to the manner of his hair. He sipped his drink before replying.

"If it is important enough, Edison, he can walk out of Downing Street, get into a car and come to my front door like any normal human, knock politely and ask to have tea with me. Not that he would do anything more than whinge at me..." Ryou raised his chin high. "One simply does not demand for me to come in...honestly, what am I? A hound?" He implored. "I think not..."

Edison wandered to the large windows and drew closed the royal-purple heavily weighed curtains, vanishing the chill from the outside world. For a moment he did not answer, seeming to quell the frustration in his lords manner.

"You are old fashioned sir," Edison busily gathered up the silver platters and headed towards the door, "and sadly, I must tell you, outside of this castle, time is moving onward..." The old butler open the door and left.

Ryou breathed out darkly, settling upon the futon. He gazed once more into the crackling flames of the fire.

000000000000000

00000000000

0000

The Prime Minister gave a long, slow sigh of defeat, massaging his head wearily.

"I am sorry Albus." Harold placed down the phone and looked across the office to the aged Wizard standing beside the warm light of the fire. "You are just going to need to find another way to contact him...Ryou Bakura is stubborn and...dangerous...his family...have always been highly respected. They are old..."

"They have been highly respected in both our worlds..." The crippled, age worn hand tugged on the long, frazzled beard and Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Thank you, Harold, for trying." He inclined his head towards the British Prime Minster before he turned to leave.

Harold held out a hand for a moment. "What are you going to do, Albus?"

Dumbledore paused for a moment, the wrinkles of his brow creasing darker in thought. "I do not know..." He whispered before he vanished in a crack, leaving the Prime Minister standing alone in his silent and dark office. Harold collapsed back into his seat, turning solemnly to the window to watch the rain outside.

"A storm is coming."

00000000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000000

000

_Oh boy...bit of a long episode heh. ^^;; Thanks for reading my friends. Wishing you all the best._


	2. S02E02 When shadows Walk

_This Episode suffered some changes. So, sorry to those who have already read it - please bare with me for a little while longer. I promise...er...I think I know what I'm doing :p _

_Thanks everyone._

_I hope you are all well; wherever you are in this big, wide, wonderful world, keep safe._

_Happy Reading!_

000000000000000

000000000000

0000000

_But all endings are also beginnings. We just don't know it at the time._

_Mitch Albom_

0000000000000000

0000000000000

0000000000

**Season 2 – Episode 2 – When shadows walk**

Something was wrong.

Even in his sleep, though light as it usually was without Yami's mental presence cuddling his own mind, he knew there was something wrong. Yugi sat up abruptly within the old creaky bed. His hands clutched to his panting chest as a rising freezing sensation burned ice through his body. The Puzzle around his neck pulsed a humming glow of light in a ward of protection. Slipping his legs over the edge of the ancient bed within his old bed-room Yugi forced himself to stand upon his trembling legs. His body rode the wave of inward terror after the strange mental touch that had dared intrude upon him in his sleep vanished like a wraith in the night.

Something tickled the shadows and he jerked around in surprise, noticing Sol was twisting back and forth in the thick covers as if fighting off a nightmare.

"Sol!" Yugi scrambled for the child, untangling the boy from the blankets the light pulled the small body close, brushing back the blond fringe. "Shhh, its alright, Solly, it's okay. Come on baby, it's alright."

He cooed gently in the darkness of the early morning hoping his presence was comfort enough to vanish the unnatural feeling in the air. His guard was up. In the inky dimness of the room it was as though they were being watched and yet if he scanned the surroundings with eyes and shadows nothing disturbed either his physical senses or his ethereal ones.

The Puzzle pulsed again. Yugi frowned. Something was trying to by-pass the Puzzles defences. Who, in their right mind, would dare to do such a foolish thing?

Sol settled back down into a peaceful sleep.

Yugi blew back his own fringe as he lifted himself up onto his feet, cradling the slumbering child on his hip, thankful the boy was still so small despite his age.

Felling like he was back to being his teenage self sneaking into the kitchen after a late night of study, with Yami hovering behind him, Yugi darted his way down the passage and down the stairs to the lower living areas.

Fighting back a yawn he slapped a hand on the light switch and fiddled for a moment before finding the right switch to click to life the dim-glow for the kitchen.

He was momentarily blinded by the new influx of light from the globs imbedded within the ceiling and he rubbed away moisture from his lids.

Sol snuggled into his shoulder. The boy gave a soft moan of protest at being moved. He blinked away, red eyes sluggishly sliding open.

"Come on," Yugi propped a kiss upon the boy's forehead. "I'll make up hot chocolate..."

Sol nodded sheepishly. Yugi slid the boy onto the counter and turned to the kettle, feeling it was already heavy with water he slid it into place and began the routine task of finding where Emily stashed the mugs and the coco.

"Dad?" The little squeak of a voice whispered.

"Yup?" Yugi turned form the sink. He caught sight of the eerie glow of Sol's blood red eyes in the dim neon lighting.

"Did you feel it too?" The boy inquired.

"Yes, I did." Yugi forced a comforting smile, something he had discovered he was becoming increasingly good at displaying. "Don't worry about it, Solly, I'm sure it's nothing."

Sol's brow furrowed. "Pharaoh says there is always something in the nothing."

Yugi gripped the edge of the sink at the words. "True, yes...Pharaoh does say that."

"So then-."

"Solly," Yugi picked up the nearest mug of warm hot chocolate, "remember too that we cannot fear the nothing. We are stronger than the nothing we face." He made to move to the counter to pass over the warm brew, to reassure the boy with tender touches and a loving hug that there was nothing to fear. Instead, his chest constricted as though he had been punched firmly in the gut. Then something cold, icy cold, twisted around his lungs, making it near impossible to breathe.

He jerked around on his feet, the mug in his hand slipped from his fingers and shattered over the tiles.

The shadows directed him to it. There in the voided nothingness that should have been the vacant stairwell down into ground floor, a creature of formless, revolting back skin floated. Thin and gangly, its neck titled towards him, drawing with it its terrible robe of sickly inky skin tight across a face of no features.

Sol curled up suddenly, giving a whimper. Yugi reacted. He pulled a pistol from the shadow realm, swelling his light energy around it as he pointed it at the creature.

"Who...who are you..." He forced the words through freezing lips, "and how dare you walk upon the Pharaoh's ground. Answer me, beast."

It shifted to one side, gangly skeleton head turning. It was obviously not a duel monster. It did not obey him.

Yugi staggered backwards, his pistol dropping from frozen fingers. A cold, hard pain caught his skull like a spear, chilling his mind into a dazed fuzz. He slumped onto the floor, feeling his cheek press to the now frozen tiles.

Sol was sobbing, curled into a ball upon the counter top, batting at something that was obviously not there.

A sharp shard of pain snapped through his head, flaring up a headache. Yugi bit back a cry as he coiled himself up, wincing as a memory resurfaced. He was lost. His soul was gone. Yami's face, reflecting the rage of the Orichalcos seal, left in him a hollow void. It was as though he was standing there again, trapped outside, unable to have the spirit hear his cries. Such a curl face from his beloved other half. Yugi bit his lips, tasting coppery blood, but it was enough to startle him into movement, dashing aside the horrible pain he had felt so long ago when the Pharaoh had shoved him aside like an annoying child. His fingers found his gun. He twisted, moved up and fired upon the beat that had dared to approach him and his boy.

Light splattered over its chest, throwing it backwards, and in a wail it was gone, vanishing down the stair-well.

Yugi slumped back upon the ground, panting heavily.

Light's flared on and he heard the pounding of feet down the stairs from the bedrooms, yet all strength to remain awake left him, even as he felt his grandfathers arms tighten around him.

"Jii-chan, is Sol...?"

"He is fine." The old man's voice sounded like a whisper in the darkness of his mind.

"Yugi? Yugi my boy, what happened...?"

"I don't know..." He forced the words out of his mouth, "I'm sorry..."

Whatever had happened, it had exhausted him by its sheer presence, as if it had eaten away his light, his soul, his shadows and it had evoked such terrible memories. Memoires that settled him into oblivion and he heard no more.

0000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000

The ceiling continued to grind slowly downward at what felt like an ever increasing pace. Yami swelled shadows, slamming them onto the moving stone to no avail.

"I could shadow-port you both out of here, but I don't know if you'll survive the ride with the Ancient technology inhibiting my darkness. Damned Ancients, never left room for the Shadow Realm." Yami glanced around.

"They didn't like the idea of there being another universe over this one, why do you think they had a big tiff with the Furlings." Daniel grumbled.

"Think, Daniel, you're the expert on all things Ancient!" Vala dashed around the archaeologist.

"Yeah, you didn't care about that two minutes ago!" He snapped back. "Ohhh, lets try this pot, how about this pot-."

"Children, do you mind playing this game of yours later." The Pharaoh spun in their direction, his sharp blood red eyes flaring. "When I can put you in a playpen to battle it out."

"What is a playpen?" Vala inquired in confusion.

Yami stared at her for a moment, "you're going to be worst than I was when I was thrown into the twentieth century, aren't you?"

"You're confusing..." Vala swung to Daniel. "Anything Danny dear?"

"I'm thinking."

"Could you possibly think a little bit faster?" Yami swelled up shadows, pooling the entire floor and ceiling with the thick cosmic black energy. "I will not be able to hold this long..."

"The universe is infinite." Daniel mused, staring at the pots a dark frown.

"No doubt its deliberately ironic that we're in an ever decreasing space." Being no help Vala slapped her hands upon the ceiling, proving her point that it was reaching her height.

"No, no, it's taken from an ancient proverb, there is only one truth 'the universe is infinite.'" Daniel waved his hands around.

"How does that help us?" Yami pointed to the pots, noticing Vala was glaring at his lack of height in a jealous manner.

Wiping sweat off his brow Daniel worriedly stepped forward a pace to the pedestal. "There is only one truth," he pointed to the silver pot, "this pot says the treasure is in this pot."

"It's not in either of them! I know, I checked!" Vala squeaked.

"I know! We did it wrong...we have to...see if we can do it again." The archaeologist priest grasped both lids and slapped them back onto the pots. "Okay, there is only one truth, the universe is infinite. Therefore the statement about the treasure being in the silver pot has to be false...so the treasure must be in," he grabbed the golden pots lid and opened it.

Vala let lose a high-pitched squeal of delight at the sight of a small golden coin visible inside. Slowly Yami relaxed the shadows, drawing them back into his body to form a solid manifestation once more, relief visible at the sight of the ceiling rising and the door into the dark corridor beyond opening wide for them.

"Wow," Vala propped both hands upon her hips in victory, smirking at Daniel. "Good job you know your Ancient proverbs."

Daniel rolled his eyes. He sensed the Pharaoh's hand upon his shoulder and felt it squeeze him in reassurance. With some concern he dared to glance at the Pharaoh but relaxed at the sight of the ancient spirits eyes being gentle, holding none of the wrath he knew they could contain.

"Vala is right. I am honoured to have as knowledgeable a Priest as you...otherwise we would have been..." The Pharaoh suddenly jerked to the door, "oh no, Cameron!"

Daniel's eyes widened in horror. "Teal'c!"

"Um." Vala threw her arms open, "white-haired guy!"

All three turned to stare at the other for a brief moment before dashing out of the doorway into the tunnel, the sudden frantic fright of the moment making them move like swift wind in a dead-paced run. They twisted through the tunnel, out into the main chamber and down the other road. The sound of grounding stone met them at a firm dead-end.

"MITCHELL!" Yami bellowed at the wall.

A voice replied, deadened by the granite between them. "Hey, we've got a little problem in here."

"What's the puzzle?" Daniel shouted through the stone doorway.

"Ah, there's eight stones with weird symbols on them and some ancient writing, I think it is-."

Cutting the voice off Daniel yelled quickly, "Describe the writing?"

Bakura's voice returned the archaeologists question. "U with a square over it. Chair with a square, upside down-down backwards L and I'm going to call the next one the number seven, then squares unevenly stacked. The chair, again. A big N and a fat face."

Daniel thought for a moment. Then slapped a hand down on the stone door. "It means reflect!"

"Reflect what!" Both Bakura and Cameron shouted, voices muffled by the grinding of the ceiling.

"Reflect...reflect...reflect..." Daniel hissed, his fingers rubbing the Scales dangling on his belt, the small pendent it could be shrunk into, it gleamed as he suddenly squeezed it, his eyes shimmering slightly with a faint freckle of light. "Reflect a meaningful PATH! Put those pieces to reflect a path to enlightenment!"

"I'm a bloody dark spirit, what enlightenment!"

"Bakura," Yami pressed both hands to the stone work, feeling the vibration of the falling ceiling and the frightful heart-rates of both Teal'c and Cameron. "Listen to me, you need to think like Ryou! Ryou is you; you need to think as you would have once upon a time when he was a part of you. You know the answer to this. You are highly intelligent, this is a game, you need to win it."

There was a short pause. Yami and Daniel glanced to each other.

0000000000000

000000000

Bakura stared at the pieces in scatter over the pedestal. Both Cameron and Teal'c's heart rates pounded in his ears. He could taste their sweat in the air and feel their intense fear at the ceiling closing quickly onto them.

Suddenly Cameron moved forward and grabbed the nearest piece. "Eight, half of four." He whispered.

Bakura snatched it from him abruptly, "move!"

The ex-thief began to shift the pieces, breaking them down the centre until he had the first line before he brought the left-over's down into a straight line, flipping them over one by one. Cameron watched him, both confused and mesmerised at the strange sight of seeing the dark spirit concentrating. In that moment, the young Colonel knew he had somehow become immersed in a world more deeper and richer than he had never known or thought. There was more under Bakura than the sight of his white hair and red eyes. This spirit, who had once been a single man but was now only half of that soul, was not simply a killer nor even just a warrior of old.

The moment the last piece hit the pedestal the sound of grinding stopped.

00000000000000

0000000

00

Outside, Yami and Daniel stared at the door in silent horror.

"Bakura! Mitchell! Teal'c!" Yami slapped the stone with a hand. "Teal'c!"

Vala stood just slightly behind them, seeming slightly hesitant to speak up, but she spoke none the less.

"Look," she offered, "I didn't hear any screaming or squishing sounds...so..."

The door shifted, rising up and slowly revealing from the bottom upward a bedraggled looking Teal'c, a sweaty and hot Cameron and a shadow-stricken form of Bakura. The ex-thief strolled forward and slapped his hands upon Yami's shoulders. The shadows peeled away from the white-haired spirit, leaving his physical form in its natural appearance.

"I hate it when you drag me into these things."

"I know," Yami smiled in all seriousness, "I hate you too."

"You did it." Daniel spluttered.

Cameron pointed to Bakura. "Um...he kind of...well, I said they looked like numbers and he just...went weird."

Bakura glanced around, releasing Yami's shoulders. "Anakin, actually...I remember something he did awhile back. He had this habit of looking at things through the mirror, as a reflection, said it always gave him a new perspective. After Cameron noted the symbols looked like warped numbers, I figured they were the numbers one through to eight and their mirror image."

Daniel shook his head, "wow...no wonder you decided to go and become a doctor."

Bakura thinned his eyes. "Don't patronise me Priest. I have a good mind and good eyes; I had to, as both a thief and a General."

Vala peered around Daniel's shoulder, "General...of what army?"

Bakura gave the woman a leer, "back then, men, today, shadows."

Yami shook his head. He placed a hand on Teal'c's shoulder and they both took the lead down the corridor. "I don't know about you, but I have just about filled my quota of excitement for the day."

"Indeed, Lord Pharaoh, I agree." Teal'c puffed out a short sigh.

Wearily, and with some effort, the group headed back to the centre chamber and the sword still wedged into the stone.

Cameron scrubbed dust and dirt from his hair as they all eyed the pedestal and the heavy sword. "Alright. We passed the tests...so...this should work right?" He jutted a thumb at the blade.

"Give it a go." Yami offered.

"Shouldn't you, you know...because you're the Pharaoh?" Cameron made no move towards the pedestal. The spirit raised an eyebrow before giving a small switch of his shoulders. He floated across the ground and made a move for the hilt of the blade. His fingers shimmered through the sword, he tried again, just for the visual example before turning to Cameron.

"Ancients wanted to make sure none one of my kind got hold of this treasure."

"What do you mean your kind?" Cameron frowned, "there is only three of you dead guys wandering around."

Daniel shook his head, answering for Yami could, "it's actually more along the lines of the fact that they're kind of the...er...warped equivalent of being ascended...or...de-scended maybe." The archaeologist priest winced at the wording.

Cameron eyed him in the manner Jack had often done; the expression of aspiration and inward confusion. "What?"

"They're not real Cameron," Daniel poked Bakura's shoulder, causing the ex-thief to growl darkly at the touch, "they look and feel real but they're not. These bodies are illusions, they trick our human minds into thinking they're real. The only thing that is actually here is their mental presence. The sword will not register their existence because...well...maybe Merlin didn't want another ascended being getting hold of the treasures."

"On the bright side," Bakura spread his hands, looked to Yami and grinned, "we're classified as being cool and ascended. Super!"

Yami folded his arms firmly across his chest, taking his usual stance. "Yes, wonderful, Cameron, pull the sword out of the stone so we can all go home."

"Fine," Cameron rolled his eyes and stalked up to the pedestal, giving the Pharaoh a sharp glare that the spirit only smiled at. The young Colonel grasped the hilt and gave it a strong upward heave, startled back as it withdrew with a loud resounding twang and a shattering of light throughout the chamber.

Vala clapped her hands. "Pretty!"

Cameron turned around in victory, holding the sword up. "I am King Arthur."

In surprise he watched as all those in front of him stepped back with pale faces. He sensed something shimmer from behind and the presence prickled up his spine.

"Colonel!" Teal'c raised his p-90, Bakura following his example and both warrior directed their weapons to the manifestation of a black knight lording behind the young man.

Quickly Cameron turned, taking a fighting stance at the best of his ability. "Should've known it wouldn't be that easy!"

"Cameron, duck!" Yami bellowed from the side and quickly the young Colonel obeyed, missing a swing from the black knight's larger sword. It swept up and around, shattering onto Cameron's blade and knocking him back paces.

"NO! Cameron, you're doing it wrong." Yami snapped.

"What do you mean? It's trying to kill me!"

Following the large knights movements with keen black eyes Yami studied the footsteps and the jingle of the heavy armour that blackened its entire form. "Swing back, block, protect your right side, damn it, you are utterly useless!"

"Well, you do it if you're so good at it!"

"I'm a five thousand year old Pharaoh; I know how to fight with a sword! Now listen to me!"

"It's heavy!"

"That's a common misconception; now raise it and block, block and swing."

Cameron gave a loud pained shout as the black knights blade sliced through his thigh, causing him to stagger away. Daniel moved to aid but Bakura grabbed it, staring at the sight of Cameron touched his wounded leg.

"No blood, it didn't cut him." Vala called out.

"Well it hurt like hell!" Cameron snapped, defending himself against another blow that vibrated through his limbs.

"I believe it is a hologram." Yami shoved Cameron forward, "now you can do this Cameron, you survived everything and you can do this."

They sparred. Cameron losing energy with each blocked blow and each swing that he missed. All watching winced as the young man was hacked keenly through the arm; still with no wound to show. Cameron staggered and hit the ground with his knees, panting in pain.

"Cameron," at the blank, fazed face of the young Colonel Yami pointed directly at him, "I did not re-join SG1 because Yugi told me to, I joined because I saw something in you! Now you prove to me that you are worthy to walk beside me. Get up Cameron Mitchell."

Cameron eye's shifted slightly in the direction of the Pharaoh dark, mesmerising features, momentarily confused by what he saw there in the place of the usual spirit. All that he stared at was a creature, twirls of shadows that shifted in colours like the shine of a robe, snaking and twisting from a inverted form. Yet the eyes remained as clear and defined as those that had always looked upon him.

Slowly Cameron nodded and as if in auto he stood and swung up his blade, slashing it through the hologram he opposed. The black knights form shimmered slightly. Cameron swung again, hitting once more, the third strike he shattered through the breast-plate of the hologram and watched it shimmer and dissolve.

He staggered and landed on the ground, panting heavily. Bakura stalked up to him, "I am so giving you lessons after this." The spirit snorted and Cameron found himself nodding in agreement as the ex-thief pulled at his jacket and shirt, searching for wounds.

"Only bruising," with a concerned frown Bakura looked towards Yami, "still, it was physical enough to bruise. Lucky it didn't bleed you, cause that would have hurt like hells bells." Bakura slapped Cameron's head hard, "now get up and put the sword back!"

"Hey, I'm leader of SG1," Cameron staggered to his feet, using the sword as a crutch.

"Yeah, and I'm Lady Gaga..." Bakura kicked the young Colonel in the backside, "treasure! Like the lovely lady over there, I want to see treasure."

"Fine..." Cameron slumped his way past Teal'c, pointing to the Jaffa Warrior weakly, "at least you like me, right?"

"Indeed, Colonel Mitchell."

"Good!" With a strong heave Cameron shoved the blade back into the ancient stonework that encased around. For a moment they stood in the gloom before a sheen surrounded them like a wave of light. Yami and Bakura both covered their eyes in a sudden, automatic movement as if protecting the blood red iris from the sudden influx of a cascading glow down the walls that pooled along the floor, gathering strength as it went.

Gold erupted around them in piles, the treasure in crates, boxes and statues filling every corner of the large chamber. Jewels glistened in the ever present light that created an inner warmth within the once dark and damp underground world.

Vala squealed, threw her arms high before latching onto Daniel tightly.

"Treasure! See, I told you so! I told you, treasure!"

Carefully Yami peered out from under his hands, blinking away the glow surrounding them. His lips slid into a dark smile at the sight of the gold under his feet, riddled with jewels sprinkled like icing upon a cake.

"Oh my..." Bakura's chest deflated and he stumbled backwards in shock, "I haven't...I haven't seen this much damned gold since...well..."

"King Solomon's Mine." Yami offered.

"Oh, I loved that holiday." The ex-thief cheered suddenly. "Dead dancing girls!"

"You and dancing girls, honestly." The Pharaoh muttered. "Well," the spirit glanced to Cameron as the young Colonel simply stared in silent, gobsmacked awe, "I believe this is a good outcome to a long day."

"Understatement of the year..." Daniel grumbled.

"Glad you didn't go on a holiday with your wife now?" Bakura ribbed the archaeologist playfully in the side as he strolled past, grabbing a pot filled with golden coins and showering Vala in them happily.

Daniel thinned his lips as snickers rose up around him from all present.

"Oh, laugh it up guys..."

0000000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

Cameron leant back as an airman walked past, bearing a trunk filled with golden leaflets. The carven littered with ancient gold and priceless jewels from planets beyond their own had been lit with large lights carted down through the Rings. He no longer had to flash around the light of his p-90 to gain a better view of the riches.

Bakura suddenly skipped past, bearing a precious looking object that Cameron only got a single glance off as the ex-thief pounced upon Yami.

"Look, I found it! Ryou is going to have a fit of glee."

Yami carefully placed down the large document he had been trying to read and glanced around to Bakura. The spirit opened his palms, revealing a necklace and a pale blue jewel shaped like a perfect tear drop.

"And that is...?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

Bakura stared at him vacantly, "You don't know?"

"Nope." Yami popped his lips.

"Oh come on!" Wrenching away Bakura dangled it in front of the ancient king, "You should know this one!"

"It looks like a large...tear drop...oh...gods...thats not...give it to me right now!"

"Oh, heck no."

"Give it."

"No."

"Now."

"No." Bakura happily did a turn around his fellow spirit, "I'll give it to Anakin for a birthday present-."

"That's a damned white-star Bakura, you're not giving it to Anakin! He'd blow up the universe with it." Yami snapped. "Give it to me and I'll give it to Yugi, it might help Sol contain his shadows-."

"I found it, so it's going to Anakin."

"And I'm the freaking king of the galaxy, so hand it over!"

"Duel me for it."

"I'll win."

Cameron suddenly grabbed it from Bakura's grasp, startling both spirits as the young Colonel pocketed it into a pouch attached to his belt to end the argument. "I think I'll keep it here with me until I know what it is and...you know...so you two don't start a world war...anyway, why do you go for one jewel, look around you, trillions of them?" He quirked up an eyebrow at Bakura.

The ex-thief gave a snort of offence.

"I robbed tombs! You rob tombs not for their weight in gold but the priceless artefacts you can sell on the black market...I was good because I was picky with what I robbed and what I could find..."

"And you where good because you could get past the traps." Yami commented aside, picking back up the large old book and propping it onto his thighs to read once more.

"Well, at least you're not as bad as her..." Cameron jutted a finger towards Vala lying in a pile of the gold, tipping more over her from the large bucket she had collected. Bakura smirked at the tiara the woman had found to add to her hair.

"We are not going to let her keep those are we?" Cameron whispered towards Yami, though it was not the Pharaoh who answered. Daniel wandered over, poking his head over Cameron's shoulder to eye the book in Yami's lap, near identical to the one he currently also held.

"No, we are not." The archaeologist Priest muttered.

Vala glanced up and pouted.

With mirth Bakura ruffled her head playfully, "the tiara suites you girl."

"I am not a girl, I am a woman."

"Really? Terribly sorry milady, but at my age, all women are girls." Mockingly Bakura swung around, grabbed a large necklace and threw it over his head before flapping back in the gold. "You've got the right idea though."

Cameron groaned, "great...now there's two of them."

Yami laughed softly, "let them have their fun...after almost being squished today, I think rolling around in gold is a wonderful remedy."

"Typical though," Cameron glanced between both Daniel and the Pharaoh, "room full of gold and you two find the only books."

"Actually, there's a pile of them over there." Daniel motioned behind him, "should get Ryou to have a look at a couple, he might have a different view of their language...this one, however, is a derivative of Ancient...I'm guessing that one is too..." The archaeologist peered down at Yami's book.

"Yes, I believe so...though...I'm having a little trouble reading it," Yami squinted, "I think I need Yugi's glasses in this light...the words keep moving on me."

"You're a dead spirit," confused Cameron stared down at the king, "why would you need glasses?"

"Because this body is a replica of the one I had back in Ancient Egypt and I had glasses back then, before I decided they were useless in battle and got my eyes fixed. Dying reset things."

"Wait, in ancient Egypt you could get your eyes fixed?" Cameron paused for a moment, "sorry, ignore my question...you had space-travel...so...yeah..."

Yami chuckled softly at the young man.

"I don't think it's your eyes Yami...you're fine reading the missions reports." Daniel propped open his large document, "I think it's more the problem of you being a spirit than anything else..."

"Wonderful." Yami grumbled, "what does yours say?"

"Uh...actually," Daniel pushed his glasses back up the ridge of his nose, "It's...ah...written like fiction."

Cameron pressured gently, "once upon a time..."

"Well, once upon a time there was a race of people that were on a great journey through space across the universe. They were called the Alterra...um...after...much time...I think that means a couple thousand of years or something...they found a belt of stars."

"And they all lived happily ever after." Bakura showered Yami in a sudden rain of jewels. The Pharaoh looked upward, glaring at the ex-thief.

"I'll order you to pick them all up if you're not careful."

"Yeah, like I'd do what you told me."

"What to bet?"

"Nope."

"Then behave."

"Why?"

"Because."

Daniels attention suddenly made him sit upright in surprise and peer at the large book more attentively. Teal'c and Cameron glanced between each other.

"Have you found something DanielJackson?" Teal'c prodded in his gentle, softest of tones, as if trying not to spook the archaeologist.

"It...says...that the Alterraians named their new home Avalon and that they built many astriaporta..."

"Stargates." Yami's head snapped up, his eyes widened in confusion. "They were here before the Goa'uld...that dates them back to before me and Bakura...no way...that's...I didn't know anything about Ancients."

"Well, they could have done something about the infestation of snakes that ruined out pretty planet." Bakura flopped over Yami's lap, holding out the blue jewelled necklace, causing Cameron to look startled that the spirit had gotten it back so easily. Bakura leered, happily watching the rainbows colours the jewel shined upon the ceiling.

"Get off me Bakura." Yami hissed.

"No."

"Hang on my manly men..." Vala sat up from her lounging, "the Ancient's built the Stargates."

Every eye turned in her direction.

"You didn't know that?" Cameron scratched his head.

Daniel smiled gently at the woman, "it stands to reason that they weren't always called the Ancients, Vala."

"Anyway, what do you care? You've got your treasure." Cameron motioned to her chest filled in gold.

Giving a roll of her eyes Vala folded her palms together and rested her chin upon the fists in a thoughtful manner. "Let's see...what's of more value...a few gold trinkets that apparently I won't be able to keep." She cast away a gold necklace and stood, "or...previously undiscovered secrets about...the gate-builders, the most powerful race to ever inhabit the galaxy."

The pause of silence reigned in the carven as the information finally sunk in.

Daniel wrenched backwards, his face lighting up. "You realise what this could mean!" He spoke to no one in particular.

"Whoa..." Coming down from his realisation Cameron grinned, "We've always presumed that the Ancients were the first evolution of humans in this galaxy...but this...this..." he moved a hand over the book Daniel held, "this is the first evidence suggesting they came here a long time ago from somewhere far, far away!"

"Well damn." Bakura snorted, "Now we have to rewrite history again...Temmy, pass me a pen."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm serious," the ex-thief seated himself beside the Pharaoh, drawing thoughtful, "we know from Daniel ascending for a while that the Ancients liked us humans. What happened that diminished them all so suddenly that left us to rule the world and not them. If they were the jolly Gate-Builders, who kicked _their_ arses and when do we meet _them_ to get _our_ arses kicked?"

Yami frowned darkly, his mind obviously beginning to click over inside. "Good point. I will need to contact Malik and ask him to delve into the Archives...maybe...it is possible, at some point in the history of Egypt that we came in contact with an Ancient and no doubt, we would have recorded it."

"Surely you would have," Daniel whispered, "since the Furlings did experiments upon you with the shadow-realm, it would stand to reason the Ancients wouldn't have just...stood by and watched, they would have poked around too."

Yami only shook his head, "again, I'll have to ask Malik."

"I could ask Ishziu...?" Daniel mused. "No, wait, she's here, not with the main fleet..."

"This is troubling." Yami stood, brushing off imaginary dust from his pants.

"I honestly...cannot remember anything dealing with this when I was ascended..." Daniel scrubbed at his head wearily, "memory-loss..."

"Tell me about it. It sucks..." Yami chuckled and Daniel smiled in his direction as they both shared the small moment of conjoint thoughts on the matter.

"Yeah, yeah, have your little ascended club over there; I'll stick with the mortals." Bakura jutted a finger at Cameron and Teal'c, "they taste nicer." The spirit flared a set a fangs and grinned towards Cameron.

"Creep."

"Ah, Colonel Mitchell, Pharaoh sir?" The voice of Lieutenant Marks caused the group to turn around sharply at the interruption. The Lieutenant almost back stepped in fright at the eyes trained upon him but he managed to straighten his shoulders and wave a hand.

"I think I've found something over here..." Marks moved to one side as the group followed him, watching as he slipped off a silver shimmering sheet from a strange device. A crystal shined brightly from a rounded centre, spiralling up high as though it were some form of radio receiver. The round plate of the base was covered in odd round indentations, looking as though more than a dozen or so stones could be slotted into place.

Cameron slapped both his hands together in glee, his grin widening at the strange device.

Yami folded his arms across his chest and leant back upon a pillar, "one of these things..." he glanced around the gold and jewels, "is not like the others." He shifted his arm upward to scrub at his hair but paused in surprise and sudden relief. His wrist was clear.

The Pharaoh stepped aside and stared down at the Goa'uld bracelet upon the floor. He grinned and pointed at it. "Ah! Take that you Goa'uld device, my Puzzle overruled you...my technology is far superior."

"Oh, heck Pharaoh, don't sound like an egotistical arse...wait...you are one, what am I saying here?" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"It came off." Daniel puffed a sigh of relief. "Thank heavens, I was worried I would have to return you to Yugi with it still on and then..."

All eyes feel upon Vala as she stood holding her own bracelet in the palm of her hand, looking slightly irritated at the failed device.

"Hell would break lose...I doubt Yugi likes sharing you as much as you like sharing Yugi." Daniel finished as he bent to pick up Yami's bracelet before he snatched Vala's from her palm and passed them both to Teal'c for safe keeping.

"Um," Vala pouted, "who's Yugi...and...is he cute?"

00000000000000

00000000

000

Yami tipped back and forth on his feet in impatience, looking around the briefing room, waiting for Jack to finish some telephone conversation in his office. It was a strange sensation. Inside, he had become so use to simply being around Yugi and Sol that it had become almost an addiction to their presence or the normality and stability of their presence. Yugi was not just literally the rock that bound him to the physical realm, Yugi was the other half of his soul, it was natural to want to be near him. Yet, amongst it all, being away from him brought a nice feeling inside, a feeling of wanting to return.

Did being away from his loved ones mean he would treasure more greatly, adore more affectionately, those he treasured close to his dark heart? Was the separation, instead of being a negative, actually a positive?

Yami itched the area where the bracelet had been and glanced to the two offending pieces of ancient binding technology with a glare. They sat in a silver case, waiting for their verdict.

"Glad that's over with." Bakura snorted, motioning to Jack existing his office, "I need to get home and beat up Anakin." The ex-thief cracked his knuckles.

Yami smiled slightly under his fringe but kept his attention towards Jack as the General walked up and threw open his arms.

"Sooooo..." He looked to the bracelets upon the table, "good news?"

"Can we get this over and done with, I gotta go." Bakura waved a hand, "like seriously gotta go."

"Then...why aren't you gone?" Jack frowned.

"I have to see that those...things..." Bakura spat the word as he jutted a finger at the bracelets, "are locked away, because they shouldn't exist. They threaten the Pharaoh and therefore they threaten me."

Jack nodded slowly. "I just got off the phone with Carter at Area 51. She knows the drill."

Yami stepped forward to the table, "Right, I want these things put in a vault, deep underground, where I never have to see them again." The Pharaoh snap shut the silver case and frowned through his fringe at Jack. "Bakura is right in saying it is dangerous for anything in this universe to be able to bind us, even just for a short time."

Jack threw open his arms, "I'm not going to argue with you there...you're both the only things standing between us and the distant stars."

Yami stared towards the window down into the gate-room below to the Stargate.

Distant stars indeed.

000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Pain. It burned in his limbs. Started off like a simple little ache and slowly it would grow until his skin would pulse, making it impossible to sleep without medication to knock him freely out of his mind. The only other thing he could do was to distract himself until the pain settled into a rhythm he could handle. Craving Yami's presence and the shadows was similar to quitting smoking or drugs, at least, it was how he tried to figure it in his own mind. He was going with withdrawals as his body became use to their mental separation and the strain that drawing shadows from the Realm through the Puzzle now took.

Heavens, it had only been two days and he was acting like it was years already. He honestly needed something more to occupy his time with, to let him forget he was evening feeling like a ran-over cat.

Yugi sighed, rubbing his brow wearily, feeling the oil from the pores and wondering if another shower would in some way help him sleep or at least get rid of the horrible oily feeling his skin had that night. Distracting himself had not been too much of a problem. That creature, whatever it was, had been real and something he was not familiar with and therefore he had to find out what it was and why it had dared trespass upon his soul. He had awakened back in his old bedroom, a concerned Grandfather and Emily staring over him. Something inside him had told him to leave, and leave quickly, the thought of putting either his loving grandfather or Emily in danger a harrowing thought that had spurred him to pack up, ignore their implores for him to stay, and leave with little Sol tucked under his arms.

Okay, yes, he had been rude, but it was far better he be rude then dealing with dead grandparents.

Returning from Japan he had instantly taken a detour to the local Library with Sol in tow, left the boy in the indoor playground and borrowed every book he could see in sight dealing with possible supernatural beings before lugging all books, some shopping and a sleepy shadow-lagged Sol, back to their apartment.

Yami had not come home.

But that was alright.

He made dinner, talked to Tea on the phone while making dinner, fed Sol, watched Pokemon with Sol, dunked Sol into a shower then wrestled the boy across the living room in their usual play-fight before nestling the exhausted child into bed.

Finally, he was given time to himself, and despite the agony burning through him, he forced himself to distract his mind from the symptoms with research.

Rearranging his square rimmed glasses upon his nose, Yugi peered over the aged documents and piles of open books scattered across the dinner table. Down the small passage he could sense Sol's sleeping presence, safe in the little cocoon of Pokemon toys billowed up on the bed. At the mental picture Yugi found himself smiling faintly despite the mess of his research. With rich uncles and over-loving aunts it was no wonder Sol enjoyed many toys that were continuously being thrown at him.

The light rolled his eyes, hooked his legs under his chin and picked at the black nail polish that was beginning to flake off. "Well," he mused aloud, "I spend all day and half a night..." He flicked a glance at the wall clock and his frown darkened, "searching and nothing matches anything do with freaky skeleton creatures in black capes that suck away happiness or bring back bad memories...then again, most horrible nightmare things of folk-lore and fantasy are freaky skeletons that wear black capes. Thank you Mr. Tolkien..." He glared at the nearest ancient book, "you have been no help." He shoved it aside and stood to his bare feet.

Without him knowing it, the air in the apartment had dropped to a chilly temperature, amongst the mugs of his coffee and the unwashed dinner plates, he folded the research books into a neat pile.

There was no Yami to commune with. It was strange to be in a silent world once more. He had become so accustomed to having the Pharaoh at least in his head, if not physically near-by to shout at (just because shouting reminded him he lived in an apartment block). His fingers touched the Puzzle lightly, sensing the half-soul that resided within it.

Yami might not have been mentally near-by, but the Pharaoh would always have to come home. There was no if or buts about it.

Yugi paused from entering the master bed-room, sensing a change in the air. He tipped back into the strong arms that slid around him, encasing him in darkness.

"I'm home." The whisper sent the shadows around him cascading across the walls and ceiling as the Pharaoh's form folded into existence.

"Welcome back." Yugi closed his eyes in relief as the pain slipped away, "My Pharaoh."

000000000000000000000

0000000000

000

Seto Kaiba neatly folded his hands upon the cool surface of the glass desk hovering in front of him within the spacious surroundings of his sleekly, open designed office. The view out across Domino city was never distracting from his work, but every so often he would find himself gazing out upon the proud city he had begun to turn into the most technology advanced city on the planet. Everyone either worked for him or where going to at some point. One could possibly have said Domino was his city, his country inside a country, but everything, in turn, was the Pharaoh's because he was a Priest, or maybe he preferred Vizier.

Seto breathed out deeply, his attention shifting away from his city, to the holographic images displayed in front of his desk. Files of the most outstanding cadets of both his Japanese based Duellist Academy and the cadets of the American Air-force. Their keys to the future lay in their creation of the next generation.

Honestly, who would have thought that once upon a time he would have given a damn about the future, yet, after it all, these Duellist kids would be commanding his star-ships so he had to start being bothered with things.

A light flickered to the side of his desk and he raised a hand, touching the small pulsing glass surface. A full sized hologram flicked to life in front of his desk, almost as life-like as a real human. One wouldn't have known it was a hologram if he didn't work in the fuzz every-so-often. According to Serenity, his dear wife, humanity wasn't ready for perfection quite yet. She was usually, no, always right, about things, therefore it payed to listen to her.

"Samantha." Seto inclined his head, "Thank you for calling me back."

The Colonel raised an eyebrow darkly, "you never really give me a choice, Seto."

A wiry smile flickered over the static business-man's cheeks for a brief moment.

"What can I do for you?"

"Down to business as usual." Seto leant forward.

"I have no time to chit-chat." Sam gave a laugh, "Between over-seeing the Asgaurd hyper-dive instalment into the ship you've let us buy for the price of a country..." She flapped a hand in the air, causing the hologram image to flicker in its imperfection, "and then over-seeing the beginnings of the American Duellist Academy...plus keeping an eye on Area 51...I'm busy."

"I gathered."

"So? Your reason for calling?"

"I have the out-standing cadets in front of me but I have no one to teach their conjoint trials. These extra lessons, though a good idea, need a teacher worth my bother. I thought of you."

"That's nice of you Seto," Sam gave a smile, "But I cannot train them. I'm running out of time as it is between everything I am doing." Sam brought her holographic hands down upon the table.

"Then find someone else." Seto leaned back into his chair.

"Why can't you?" The Colonel gave a frustrated puff. They had had the same kind of conversation numerous times before, and she didn't need to be a seer to know his answer.

"Because."

"Fine." Sam turned, her hologram flickering at the moment, "I'll find someone for you. But don't you come complaining to me if it goes south, Seto."

"Wouldn't dream of it," the business-man mocked.

Sam flourished a hand in the air as a quick goodbye while her hologram faded. Seto pressed himself back into his chair, feeling its anti-gravity cushion his lean weight. He smiled darkly, content with the conversation. His fingers glossed over the Key slung around his neck, hidden under his business-suite.

Yes.

He was the Vizier of all knowledge amongst the Pharaoh's Court.

His next generation of young duellist's would carry their future federation out across the stars.

Every great plan, every great dream, every great enterprise began with one, simple, beginning step.

Oh, how he loved being the bringer of change.

And in that moment, he seriously felt like grinning.

But he didn't.

That was very not Seto-like at all.

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

The dream needed to keep going. He had to stay with the mind that was hurting, that was needing someone. Somehow he knew he needed to remember the dream but the noise nibbling at his consciousness was drawing him away from the images displayed within his mind as he slowly awoke from the restful slumber he had been enjoying.

He reached out, 'no...' his mental voice whispered, 'wait, come back...you don't need to fear me, I won't hurt you...'

Yugi jerked up in bed.

The phone's ringing startling him upright and out of the embrace of sleep. Unable to fight off a yawn he rolled in the covers, feeling Yami lying sprawled out beside him.

The thought made him frown. He really hadn't expected the spirit to stay out of the Puzzle since returning home. Yami should have been recuperating. Still, he couldn't complain, it was nice to have him physically near. Though, the nibbling irritation that the king had not answer the phone on his side of the bed was somewhat frustrating.

He had needed to stay in that dream.

Since Yami didn't sleep, answering the phone was the least he could do while lying their taking up space.

The phone rang again and Yugi reached over the king, shoving down on his chest, startling the spirit out of whatever self-educed daze he had been in. Grabbing the wireless set off the hook on the bedside table Yugi slapped it to his ear.

"Hello, Motou residence..." He fought off a yawn as he flopped back into the pillow under him. He sensed Yami shift into a seated position, the Pharaoh's shadows spilling over the edge of the bed as the king looked towards him in confusion at the early-morning phone call. Noticing that the king hadn't formed an entirely solid body Yugi worriedly rubbed the Puzzle, wondering just what had kept the spirit out of his prison.

_Yugi, I'm so sorry, did I wake you?_

Yugi raised both eyebrows at the voice he hadn't heard for a number of months. "Sam? Wow...gosh...um, yeah, you woke me, but that's fine...no seriously, its fine." He tucked his legs up to his chest, smiling as the woman's animated voice brought her face to mind. He had missed seeing her beautiful face on a daily quota.

"What can I do for you?"

_You make it sound like I only call if I need something. _

"Well...it's either that or you've had a vision and I need to head to a bomb shelter."

Yugi shifted in the bed as Yami stood, dusting off shadows from his form and exiting the room with a back-handed wave.

_Thanks Yugi._

From her tone, he could tell she was not amused.

"So, really, what can I do for you?"

_I've got a small...problem...that I think you might be able to help with, if you are willing, that is. I know Yami has been keeping you tightly under lock-and-key since the Replicators._

Yugi gave a small mental laugh, wondering if she knew just how right she was on the issue.

_But I figured, with him a little more distracted...now would be a good chance to...acquire your skills. _

"Make myself useful to the greater-good again. Hmmm, sounds lovely." Yugi pressed his head back.

_Can you pack a night-bag and meet me._

Yugi frowned slightly, glancing up as Yami re-entered through the doorway, passing him a mug of tea. The light flicked his gaze towards the clock on the bed side table. It showed four in the morning.

"Okay, sure." He sipped the tea. "Anything I particularly need to bring."

_Just your wonderful self._

"Oh, flattery, Colonel dear, that will get you nowhere."

_Really? And here I thought that was how to get you to do anything._

"That only relates to Yami, he can flatter me all he wants. Well, okay, I guess I'll see you soon..."

_Thanks Yugi, you're a life-saver. _

"Not going to explain it to me now?"

_Not over the phone, no, I think you need to be here._

"Okay. Be there as soon as I can, Colonel." Flipping the phone onto the bed Yugi stretched and slid from out of the covers. Yami raised an eyebrow as the light quickly drowned the remainder of his tea. The spirit pushed away from the door-frame.

"And...?" He inquired, eyebrows raised, creating his usually dark features into a lighter expression.

"And...what?" Yugi smirked, slipping into the kings arms.

"That was about?" The spirit held him tightly.

"I have no idea actually, but Sam wants me asap."

"What, now?" Yami pulled away, shadows flickering as his form wavered in uncertainty.

Yugi popped his lips. "Yup. I'll have to leave Solomon with you for a few days, think you can handle him?"

Yami frowned darkly. "Why?" The Pharaoh leant back slightly as Yugi pulled out of his arms and scooted around the room quickly, yanking out clothes from the wardrobe and casting them into a suitcase already set out in the near-by corner. The Pharaoh watched him with raised eyebrows, admiring the lights ability to very quickly pack everything he needed into a small suitcase. It was odd at just how easily Yugi could margin down all he needed into a few items. He smirked as Yugi stripped out of his nightwear, to pull on his dress jeans, a torn black shirt over a purple singlet, before reaching into the wardrobe and finding his long black jacket and knee-high mock-military boots.

"Alright, who are you trying to impress?"

"Not your business, handsome." Yugi glanced back to the spirit seated upon the bed with a wiry, teasing smirk. The light clipped on a gold wrist band, winking playfully.

"Excuse me? You are very much my business." Yami sat forward, swelled shadows he landed upon the floor.

"I know I am...I make sure of that..."

"Aibou...I only just got back, I don't think it is wise for you to go running off-."

"I'm fine."

Yami puffed back his fringe in frustration. "Aibou."

"I'll tell you about it later...when I get back." Yugi fiddled with a black belt, strapping his twin pistols firmly around his waist, before pulling out a pack of files from a cupboard and adding it to his suitcase.

Yami tipped his head up, trying to take note of the files.

Yugi zipped up the case, making the king grumble darkly at being rudely denied access.

"It's Court Business." Yugi added, knowing that would be enough to at least quell the inquiries. On Earth, he as the lighter half, had rulership over certain details and if he stood his ground hard enough his darker half had to relent.

"Aibou..." His tone tested Yami darkened the shadows of the room. Yugi spun around, facing the Pharaoh with a teasing smile to his usually gentle features.

He latched his arms around the ancient king's broader shoulders, bringing them closer, "when I get back, I'll make it up too you...now, do something with Sol, he missed you. In the top draw," Yugi kissed the spirits lips gently, "of the bathroom cabinet I put a vile of blood and the Puzzle piece encase he...you know," Yugi waved an arm around dramatically, "does his thing and you need to bind him with that thingy spell thing." Yugi patted the spirits bristled chest, "you know the drill as well as I do, just...be careful with him. I'll be back in a few days."

"Aibou, you can't just leave me! I have work...the work you wanted me to do. Solomon cannot come with me-."

Yugi waved a hand between them both, "see this, this is called parenthood, this is me leaving you with our son, this is me telling you that you have to think about this cognitively. Now this is me grabbing my suitcase and this is me waving goodbye and-."

"Yugi, tell me-."

"Nope."

"Yugi."

"Bye." Yugi waved, flashed a grin and vanished. Yami straightened his back, glaring at the now vacant spot in the bedroom.

"Sometimes," the Pharaoh collapsed into the bed, "I wonder if he loves me at all. I feel utterly, utterly rejected."

There was a puff of shadows and Yugi appeared suddenly, grabbed a watch from the nightstand and slipped it around his wrist. He touched Yami's shoulder, bent and whispered into his ear.

"This is our life, Yami...and you are a great dad, you'll do fine."

"Aibou..."

Yugi stepped away, "that job offer you asked me about, I think this might be it, and I have to go Yami."

"I know." The Pharaoh nodded, "keep safe, other me, please..."

"You know I will." Yugi vanished once again and Yami winced as the shadows danced around the area in which the light had vacated. He flopped back dramatically upon the bed.

"Yes, I am so sure Jack will be amazingly happy to have a seven year old kid run around the SGC. Yes...Yami, you will defiantly end up mind-crushing someone today..." He groaned, rolled over and curled up tightly in the blankets. On the bright side, at least he had managed to sneak in a few hours of being with Yugi, resupplying himself to maintain his physical form and oddly enough, Sol was near just as a good as a Shadow-magic purifier.

Yami smiled weakly. Life was interesting, even after death.

0000000000000000000

000000000000

000

Bringing the last of the pancakes off the frying pan Yami flipped it onto the pile atop the plate. Sol sat perched up on his chair at the kitchen table, dressed in an over-sized shirt from Yugi's collection. The Pharaoh dumped the frying pan into the sink and picked up the plate of breakfast, bringing it to the table and sliding it down between them both.

Sol perked up from sorting through his pile of Pokemon cards.

::Chocolate chip kind?:: Signing with his hands the boy tipped his head to one side, making his eyes stare at the pile of pancakes from another view.

Smiling at the odd habit the boy had Yami served up a plate and passed it to the odd child.

"Don't tell Dad." The Pharaoh chuckled.

Pancakes was the bare essentials of his cooking abilities, though it often did amuse him that he knew how to cook sweater foods than the savoury kind.

Sol flashed a grin and nodded before quickly tucking into the served breakfast.

Wondering for a moment if he should bother eating Yami shrugged at the mental debate within and bent forward to plate himself up, finding the honey and lavishing it over the pancakes.

They ate in silence for a time, Sol's eyes drifting to the small television in the wall of the kitchen while Yami flipped through the newspaper.

Suddenly Sol turned from the television, startling Yami. The boy's sudden, bright stare caused the ancient king to glance upward in surprise; the slowly establishing mental link shimmered. Yami sighed mentally as Sol struggled to pass over what it was he did desire.

The boy fell back onto hand signals.

::Where did Light Dad go?::

"That work he's been looking into...it came up and he had to rush off." Yami offered gently, "so it'll just be you and me for a few days, alright?"

Sol nodded. Paused from eating and suddenly frowned, he spoke aloud in a soft little squeak. "But...you have to go to work too!"

"I know." Yami finished his mouthful and turned the page of his newspaper, finding himself facing a large photo of Senator Kinsey. He frowned at it and stabbed his fork through the man's head. "Die..." He whispered, "you mortal..."

Ignoring his parental figure bad gesture Sol squeaked again. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?"

Yami brushed back his bangs, turning the newspaper again. "No, don't be silly Solomon-."

"I don't want to go stay with Grandma and Grandpa! What if I hurt them!"

"Solly, you're coming to the SGC with me...we're not doing anything at the moment other than going through the treasure we found so I am sure it'll be fine for you to run around the base. You've stayed there before...heavens, you where practically raised there."

Sol continued to stare at his parent, not bothering to finish the food in front of him. A spike of worry settled in what Yami was sure felt like his gut, if he had one for anything to settle in. Sol's large, red eyes, wide and innocent were confused and frightened.

"Solomon...it's going to be alright."

"No...you and Dad can't be apart for so long! What if you die!"

"I'm not going to die-."

"Fade away!"

"I'm not going to fade away-."

"DIE!"

"Good grief, Solomon, I'm going to be fine!"

"What if you die!"

"I'm not going to _die_ Solomon Junior." Yami rounded the table, knelt beside the boy and wiped away the tears upon the sodden little red cheeks. His illusionary chest tightened at the sight, recalling when first he had seen Yugi's sorrow as a teen and the tears that he had secretly hidden from everyone but him.

"You look so much like Yugi when you cry." Yami whispered softly, "Now, Solly, I am not going to fade away and I'm not going to die. I am Pharaoh. I am the Morning and Evening Star. I am forever. Hush now..."

The sodden little boy nodded, wiped his nose with the sleeve of his overly large shirt before folding himself into Yami's arms to hug the ancient king around the neck.

"But you and Dad haven't been away from each other for such a long time..."

Yami pulled Sol back enough to look into the child's large red eyes. "Mentally, yes, we haven't, but I assure you Sol that it's all fine...plus...this illusionary body is quite easy to keep up and running with you around to take shadows from. Alright, so...you're going to be Dad for a few days."

"Really?" Sol's eyes widened and he brightened up suddenly.

Yami poked the boy's nose. "Really. Alright, now I want you to go and put on some fresh clothes."

Sol grinned and dashed away, a dribbling of shadows following after him. Yami watched the darkness shimmer and his brow furrowed.

Vanishing he reappeared within the bathroom and reached for the cabinet door above the sink, noting his shadowed form in the mirror. It never did quite catch his reflection correctly, considering in truth he wasn't actually standing there.

"Mirrors..." Yami whispered, "Yugi's cuter..." He smirked, grasped the cabinet door and slid it open to stare darkly at the visible vial of blood in a separate, self-cooling container. Carefully he picked it out of the shelf, turning it around in his war worn hand as if it were a jewel. Yugi's research into Sol's condition had taken the light into areas of magic and technology long forgotten in history, even those who claimed to think they knew, really didn't know of the ancient ways.

The art of shadow binding, soul sealing, blood covenants – all such things fused with nano-technology had become myths in fantasy legends and Yami could not help but feel relieved that it was so.

The Pharaoh reached for the old Puzzle Box that had first held all the pieces of the old Millennium Item. Opening it, it now only contained one – the piece Yugi had took out when Solomon from the future had fused himself with the last remaining Puzzle piece in a terrible future that could have been. Yugi had never shattered the Puzzle again to replace the section he had been forced to take out. Therefore the piece from the future had simply become another part of his physical form, his soul reclaiming it.

Even still, in the original piece he held in his fingers, he could sense the echo of his dark soul in the blood gold and it was such an echo that both he and Yugi hoped would aid in containing Sol's ever growing ability to be as deadly as a dark lord of the shadows.

Closing his eyes Yami brought the Puzzle piece to his lips in thought. It was a nightmare to think of using such bindings upon Sol. The boy was amazingly carefree in nature, the shadows that clustered around him he saw only as a form of protection but there had been times when the boy flipped to the other side that resided within him. The shadows could consume him in his childish anger and sorrow, the more often it happened, the worse the reaction was.

His little body, so tiny and so human, was brought to the brink of death as the shadows where the hell off their universe. Now both he and Yugi doubted the boy would live past the next time, if the shadows were not purged and controlled in the same manner the Puzzle controlled Yugi's shadow-magic intake daily.

Only, would it change Sol's personality? Would it harm the boy? Neither of them knew. Indeed, Yami knew Yugi feared the moment such a disaster struck. The light practically sobbed silently in the horror of the thought of losing the best thing that had transpired in their mess of a wild life.

Yami shook his head, taking the small Puzzle piece, "so...that's why you've run away Yugi...you don't want to do it." The Pharaoh sighed, pocketing both the blood and old Puzzle piece into the silver casing.

"It's alright Aibou...that's why I exist. To be strong for you." He slid the silver casing into the pocket of his jeans and turned, facing the door and grabbing the near-by day-bag heavy with all Sol needed for an enjoyable day terrorising the SGC. Gliding his way through the apartment Yami settled the bag down in the kitchen and flipped shut the newspaper before flicking a hand and ordering the dishes clean. Yugi might have insisted on being human and cleaning everything by hand, but he, as Pharaoh, could hardly be bothered and while Yugi was away he was given the utmost room to play.

Feet pounding down the small passage made him raise his head slightly from the newspaper to spot Sol tearing around to find his Pikachu toy. Dressed in one of Yugi's purple shirts and black netting, both far too large, the boy had delved into his little jewellery box from Uncle Malik and pulled out the Egyptian gold of his princely status.

Yami chuckled, doubting very much that the boy even knew what museums around the globe would have murdered for the ancient gold he wore so blankly. The Pharaoh smothered his laughter, all despair at being left alone leaving in that moment as he floated around the corner into the living room.

Sol ran, leapt onto the coffee table and threw himself into the king's arms.  
"I'm ready!" The soft little voice whispered.

Yami grinned down at the boy in his arms, "Yes, you are."

Sol hugged him around the neck tightly, "I'm lucky."

"Really?" Yami pulled away, settling Sol down upon the coffee table, bending and straightening the boy's overly large outfit into a slightly better presentation and rearranging the gold how it should have been. "How so?"

"Well..." Sol frowned, fighting his voice suddenly, slowly, the vocal cords recovered and he grinned, "I always have my Dad around! I'm the luckiest boy in the world." He threw open his arms.

"So...let me get this right," Yami scrubbed back Sol's hair, trying to rake it into formation, "even though Dad has to defend the world from monsters it can't see and Pharaoh has to go away into space you still think you're the luckiest boy in the world."

Sol leapt off the coffee table, throwing his arms out and whooshing around the living room. "Aliens!"

The Pharaoh chuckled in mirth, letting the warmth of the tiny boy's presence settle in, soothing away the darkening shadows he had been hoping Yugi would disperse for him, "and I am the luckiest dead man alive." He had everything he had ever wanted. A loving partner, one closer than any human could have ever hoped for, a beautiful child, friends and family and hopefully a future for them all.

"Let's go Dad! Come on Pikachu!" Grabbing the toy off the nearest couch Sol pulled it around the corner. "Let's fight Aliens! I'll be the Doctor and you can be Rose! No Pikachu, I'm the Doctor!"

Yami blinked. "Well, even without the Necklace, I foresee this is going to be a long couple of days." The spirit rubbed at his temples, the human action simply an over-flow from his Pharaoh years; he barely noticed he was even making the action as he grumbled. "When Yugi gets back, I'm strapping him to a bed and drinking him for all the light he's got. I am utterly exhausted-."

"Dad!" Sol poked around the corner, glaring darkly in his impish manner.

"What?" Yami pulled out a scarf from mid air and threw it around his neck, before tugging on a jacket and grasping the apartment keys. He grinned down at Sol's pouting face.

"You're not supposed to say that out loud around me. Grandpa said I need to be innocent!"

"Innocent," Yami snorted, "of all the men in the universe your Grandpa said that? That's a lark."

Grabbing the boy Yami tipped him upside down, bearing the giggling and squealing bundle to the apartment door. "Come on, Prince, let's go."

They struck out into the cold, brisk early morning of the day's lazy beginning. Yami smiled, hooking Sol on his hip as they passed by the cars of the apartment and out onto the streets where the early goers had already begun their days. Kissing Sol's already red cheeks Yami turned in the direction of the nearest Starbucks.

"I think you need a hot chocolate and me a latté. What do you think?"

Sol sheepishly nodded, hugged his Pikachu tighter and dug into the Pharaoh's shoulder, "Can I have a marshmallow too?"

00000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

SGC

It was the funniest thing. One would not have expected the celebration of Christmas to penetrate the concrete walls of the SGC, considering it was a world detached from society. Yet the mess-hall had been decked out in the brightest of seasonal cheer, bringing an almost wonderful, homey feeling to the stark grey walls and cold lighting. Yami stirred his coffee idly, loving the festive cheer the time of year brought. It at least made him smile a little more than usual.

He was startled out of his glaze.

"You're here early Pharaoh?"

Yami tipped his head around, watching as Cameron swaggered into the mess-hall and directly swung towards the ancient coffee machine. Following him Teal'c wandered to the table and heavily seated himself in a rather undignified manner. Yami frowned into his Starbucks cup at the sight of the somewhat bedraggled Jaffa Warrior.

"I take it not all is well on Dakara?"

"Do not inquire..." Teal'c gave a roll of a shoulder. "I wish not to elaborate on the matter."

"That bad..." Yami sighed. "I am sorry."

The Jaffa diplomat simply shook his head weakly.

"I said," Cameron peered over Yami's shoulder suddenly, "you're early." The man thinned his eyes at the king as he seated himself, "I was sure you'd be snuggled up with someone this time of the morning."

"The use of the word snuggle, Colonel, is highly inappropriate. I do not snuggle, I either lie in the Puzzle or lie outside of it. Yugi snuggles."

"Come on, answer the question." Cameron winced at his coffee before sighing in relief at the warmth it brought.

"If you must know," Yami sighed, leaning back and giving his arms a stretch, "Yugi had a phone-call early in the morning and ran off to attend to whatever it was leaving me no choice but to come in early and suffer your imprudent questions on the matter."

"So, basically," Cameron clicked joyfully, "he kicked you out of his mind, bed and out of the Puzzle and you're now sulking that he's being so independent."

"Pretty much."

"Poor Pharaoh..." Cameron made a sappy face and reached out, patting the spirit playfully on the head. "There comes a time in a man's life when-."

"Cameron, pat me again and I will ram you against the wall with my knee in your groin." Sharp red eyes flared and the young Colonel dared to smirk at the Pharaoh's glare.

"Really? You would, would you?"

"Yes."

"I don't think so..."

"Don't tempt fate."

The Colonel began to reach forward his hand and Yami watched it as it grew closer.

"Ah!" Daniel rounded the door suddenly into the mess-hall, pointed at the three around the table with glee, "there you all are." He turned around and dashed back down the corridor.

Yami frowned and looked to both Cameron and Teal'c in confusion. Cameron shrugged and sipped his coffee. A few moments later Daniel appeared again, "Er...follow me?"

"Well, why didn't you say so Jackson." Cameron rose.

"I thought it was kind of obvious?"

"No, DanielJackson, you simply gave an expression of delight at discovering us and then vanished. Had you wished for us to follow you, you should have instructed us too." Teal'c stood to his feet and wandered towards the door.

The archaeologist stared at them darkly as they filed out of the mess-hall into the corridors of the SGC. The world was quiet, the early morning shift in its final stage of switching into the day crew. Daniel led them to the elevator and silently they piled in to stand awkwardly amongst each other.

"So..." Cameron threw his coffee cup into the bin as Daniel punched in their destination, "what's up Doc?"

Daniel shrugged, "I'll tell you when we reach the Briefing Room. Jack thought it would to be good to discuss it with you all there so he doesn't have to hear it twice..."

"Ohhh, an early morning mystery...I love those. There you go Pharaoh, something to take your mind off being kicked out of bed-."

"I told you, Mitchell! I wasn't kicked out of bed!"

"Sure...sure..."

"Who was in whose bed and what did I miss out on?" Vala suddenly appeared over Teal'c's shoulder as though coming out of nowhere to make all four men glance around the elevator in confusion. She patted the Jaffa Warriors chest, "morning muscles!"

Cameron jutted a figure at Yami's moping action and gloomy glare. "Pharaoh got kicked out of bed."

"Not performing to your lordly standards...and here I thought you would have had so much practice in the harems back in your day..." She sighed comically, placing a palm over her forehead in drama as they wandered down the hallways, continuing her monologue. "I must have been mistaken...wait? Whoa, hang on, slow down chuckers." The con-woman caused all four men to jerk on their feet as she held out her hands and pointed to Yami.

"Who's bed where you in and why wasn't it mine?"

Yami stared at her for a moment before his grin became darkly sadistic. "Wouldn't you love to know?" He vanished in a whiff of snaking shadows.

Vala pouted, swung on Cameron and raised both eyebrows in a questioning motion. Cameron threw up his hands in innocence, washing himself of the entire affair.

"I am not telling you, that guy has a dark, dark, dark, dark side and I do not want to mess with it."

"Daniel..." Vala eyed the archaeologist.

"Vala, you know the story of the Pharaoh of Earth...figure it out."

"But...why figure something out when someone can just tell me the answer." She whined and Daniel shrugged. "Figure it out."

"Daniel..."

"Don't whine Vala."

"Daniel..."

"Vala."

"Daniel."

"Vala."

"Daniel."

"Kids!" Cameron waved his hands in a cutting motion.

00000000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

The curtains were drawn across the large four poster bed, encasing the lone sleeping form in darkness. Yet the darkness was thicker than any darkness the physical world could create. Bakura floated amongst the shadows, dribbling the sheen of darkness across Ryou as he lay tightly under the heavy covers of the royal bed. The dark soul watched him in silent curiosity from his position, admiring the peaceful, untouched and unconcerned peace of his light. Carefully a hand formed out of the darkness and reached down, brushing back a tussle of the white hair before carefully stroking a soft, pale cheek.

The ex-thief studied with red demonic eyes the body under the blankets, searching for an impairment or harm that could have possibly befallen his perfect light in his absence but he found none; none for him to become concerned over at least.

Ryou stirred slightly and Bakura drifted in the air, backing away, not wishing to disturb the sleeping light. Getting the English Lord to sleep had been a nightmare and even now, in the late hours of the morning, it was a blessing for him to be resting.

Bakura tipped his head around, sensing the calling, the tug on his soul. The Pharaoh was beckoning him to come. He had to leave.

Slipping out of the curtains and forming a solid body once more Bakura glided his way through the doorway of the main bedroom out into the corridor. In the silence, he listened, carefully checking to make sure that all within that which he protected was safe and sound.

He moved through the corridors of the stately home. It was an old manor, filled with books, ancient artefacts and collections of so many things it was near impossible to keep track off. No doubt, without Edison's help, the place would have fallen apart years ago. Wandering silently through the hallways Bakura poked his head through the door into Anakin's room and noted the teen was neither in his bed nor at his holographic display desk.

"If you're looking for the Young Master, sir, he is currently occupied in the basement with his latest project for Kaiba Corporations."

Edison's voice startled the spirit and Bakura wrenched out of the room to stare at the Butler in mild surprise.

"How do you do that?" Bakura hissed, twirling shadows around the Butler. Edison simply raised his eyebrows smoothly, seeming to take no heed of the warning darkness gathering in the air.

"Do what, sir?"

"Sneak up on me?"

"Years of practice, sir."

Thinning his eyes Bakura withdrew his shadows, taking note of the tray of breakfast Edison held. "Ryou's waking up." The ex-thief stepped to one side in a gliding movement. "Give him this." He slid a sheet of a letter onto the tray.

"You won't be staying for the breaking of the fast sir?" Edison glanced around as Bakura wandered down the passage in his swagger of a stroll.

"No. Pharaoh's calling me. Hey, make sure Anakin gets at least ten minutes of damned sunshine today...I don't care what you do just drag him out of the basement!"

"As you wish sir."

"And stop, for the love of sweet bunnies, 'sir'-ing me Edison!"

"Yes sir."

Bakura twirled around, "oh and Eidson."

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure to burn that pile of magazines under Anakin's bed."

"He assured me sir, that they are not-."

"I know they're not, but I want them burned anyway...as a warning that I know all and see all in this house, even if I'm not here!" The ex-thief twirled and vanished in a whiff of shadows.

Edison raised both dark black eyebrows. Reaching out his free hand he touched a holographic pad upon the wall and watched it flicker out before him.

"Young Master Anakin?"

There was a pause, before a voice replied, _I'm up! I'm up! Gosh...man...I'm up already!_

"I know, young Master Anakin, you have been up since three this morning. However, I inquire as to whether you shall be joining your Father for the breaking of the fast?"

_I'll be up in five, I've...got...to..._

"I believe a bath would be advisable, young Master."

_Edison...stop doing that whole creepy butler thing...its creepy._

"I apologise. Also, Young Master, I shall be burning your Starwars Lego magazines this afternoon, if you wish to save them from the fiery bits of hell I suggest a better hiding place than under your bed."

_What the? No...he found them...again? _The voice whined off, then snapped back, _is this some kind of warning from Pops?_

"The Shadow did say so."

_Aww man...I can't keep anything from him. I'm a teenager, isn't there some kind of...I donno...universal law that states I'm allowed to have secrets._

"Possibly yes, Young Master, for a normal teenager, however shall I remind you that normal teenagers do not have a parent with a split soul or do they have secret laboratories in the basement."

_Yeah...yeah, whatever..._

"Your Father shall be expecting you in five minutes, Young Master, like I suggested, do bath and wear clothes not stained with oil. If you have any left..." Edison smirked as he flicked aside the hologram and continued down the hall. Life had indeed become all the more interesting when Ryou had brought home a ruffled young lad, vanished again for a day, and returned with a youthful teen with the claim that they had spent three years reliving life.

The Butler shook his head in silent mirth at the state of the family he cared for; a tender and often sullen Light, a Shadow that haunted and protected the manor, and a genius teen who had rewired the entire mansion with technology light-years beyond Earth.

He shoved open the doors into the master bedroom and found the room was still a delightful warm temperature, the fire in the fire-place had been kept smouldering all night, its hot coal's now being poked by a white cloaked figure with a poker.

"Morning sir." Edison clipped shut the door as Ryou turned in his direction.

The Lord of the House raised both white eyebrows in greeting.

"Good morning Edison."

The Butler approached, sadly noting the dark, black bags under his master's eyes and the weariness drawn over his usually gentle features. Obviously, even with the Shadow back, his master had not slept well.

"Sir, you are still not taking the medication the shadow wishes you to take?"

"No." Ryou shook his head, "I'll get through this myself, Eidson."

"The Shadow is a Doctor, sir...he knows-."

"Tea, Edison." Ryou's eyes sharpened slightly as the seated himself upon one of the worn couches by the fire place, folding one leg over the other, his white morning robe slipping to reveal the bruises down his pale legs.

Edison turned, forcing himself to ignore what he saw, just as he had always tried to do. Instead he busied himself with the making of the tea.

"The Shadow left a note, sir." Edison picked up the small silver sheet of paper and passed it into Ryou's thin fingers.

"Thank you, Edison." Ryou smiled gently, unfolding the paper and silently glancing over the contents of the note. A small smile sneaking across his lips at the contents.

"Did the Shadow amuse you this morn sir?" Edison poured the tea.

Ryou glanced up, his brows rising at the question. He gave a twitch of his shoulders, his white silken gown slid down around his arms at the movement. Gently he folded up the letter, his mind lingering to the box under the bed, filled with all the notes and scribbles Bakura had left around the house over the years. The ex-thief was never good at the spoken word, nor did his emotions come out in the manner he wanted them too and therefore, the spirit fell back to the written tongue. It was the ever so odd little quirk to their relationship. To find a note stuck somewhere or a small letter placed between one of his books, was a delight to discover. Unlike Yugi and Yami, whose secret communication came in body-language or eye contact, both he and Bakura had somehow overcome their strange affliction to emotion and touch by the written word instead.

"You know Bakura..." Ryou sipped his tea. "His very existence amuses me."

"Strangely, yes, I do sir."

Ryou gave a small laugh at his Butlers sigh.

"Oh, come Edison, he was worse..."

"You have done well, sir, with both of them." Edison held out the china plate.

"Crumpets." Ryou smiled in delight at the breakfast.

"Indeed sir."

"Splendid." Ryou bent forward, taking the plate of the golden brown crumpets dribbled in butter from the tall butler.

Anakin made a sudden entrance. All fiery wild hair and long trench coat a-dazzle in his swell of movement.

Ryou near spilled his tea at the banging of the doors as the tall, bright and freckled teen ran in and stared at the clock on the wall. Bright blue eyes widened at the minute hand and he spun towards Ryou.

"Sorry...I'm a minute late! I swear, Dad, the basement stairs keep growing by one every time I use them...you sure this place isn't haunted?"

Ryou gave a small laugh, standing to his feet and walking towards Anakin as the teen shoved shut the large doors of the bedroom. It was strange to find that Anakin was not nearly as tall as someone of his age possibly should have been. Both he and Bakura still towered over the youth, despite Anakin having the illusion of being very tall in the manner the teen held himself and his strong, well trained form.

"Really, Anakin, you're asking me that question. This old manor is, by far, the most haunted place in the district." Ryou tipped Anakin's head up lightly with a hand under the teens chin, studying the young man's face. Wild ashy cherry hair was slightly damp, damp enough that the small curls were straightened around the tight jaw. His cheeks, covered in a galaxy of freckles from the abuse of Tattooine's sun, were slightly crisped red.

"You've been using your light-sabre in a confined space again." Ryou stepped back, giving a small frown. "Anakin, you will burn the skin off your face if you keep that up. At least put sunscreen on or something..."

Anakin wrinkled his nose. "I know...I know Dad...sheesh."

"Don't sheesh me." Ryou chuckled, "I mean it...its a laser sword Anakin...it can cut through anything, therefore, it's burning your cheeks and I love your cheeks the way they are."

Anakin batted away his parents had and pouted.

"Pops found my magazines again." The teen stomped towards the couches and collapsed in a puff.

Ryou joined him, walking far more elegantly and allowing Edison to offer him back his tea and morning crumpets.

"Well, aren't I glad you have a Lego obsession and not a porn one...otherwise then you would have to be worried about what your Pop's will be doing?"

"He told Edison to burn them! You can't burn my Lego magazines! They're my StarWars collection, they're like...super priceless only brought on E-bay kind of things."

"Then I suggest you play your Pop's game and hide them again. Otherwise they will find their way to the fiery pits of hell..."

Anakin blew a raspberry through his lips. "Meh...meh...meh."

"Don't sulk Anakin, it's very unbecoming." Ryou chuckled softly, sipping his tea as he watched the teen wiggle around in his couch. The youth was about to reach for the nearest plate of crumpets but a small beeping admitting from the watch around his wrist paused him. He glanced at the device, his eyes widened slightly.

"Oh shi..." Anakin glanced to Ryou sheepishly. "I mean, um...oh fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge...I have to go...er...I have to go or I'll blow another hole in the basement."

"Fudge indeed." Ryou sipped his tea as Anakin leapt out of his couch. "Please tell me you are not trying to create another mini Stargate out of a toaster again? Just because Samantha told you an Ancient could do it doesn't mean you can..."

"Fudge. Fudge. Stupid nuclear reactor! I'll smash it into a billion pieces!" Anakin pelted out of the room. The doors slammed, making both Edison and Ryou winced.

"My..." Ryou leant back into his couch, "wasn't he in a wonderful mood this morning."

"Indeed sir." Edison smiled.

"Makes me feel in a wonderful mood as well...now...just what shall I do with this wonderful mood." The light sighed heavily and glanced to the nearby window.

"May I suggest you take a ride today sir?" Edison offered gently. "Perhaps into the town? You appear as though you might need the extra stimulation of being amongst the common folk..."

Ryou breathed in deeply and stood slowly to his feet, "yes, maybe you are right Edison old chap." The English Lord moved to the window overlooking the court yard and below that the town beyond. "I'll take a horse and see what the cafe has to offer in cream puffs."

Edison smiled to himself in victory as Ryou moved to the bathroom. The Butler silently bent to gather up the breakfast, his job done. Years of practice on two generations of Bakura's had made him an expert on managing the strange and eerie ways of the magical and technological world of the family he guarded.

Ryou was special and needed the most gentlest, the softest of nudges to do the easiest of things in a day. It was almost as if the Lord walked around in a dream state, never quite in reality and never quite out of it.

He exited the bedroom, not glancing around to Anakin leaning upon the wall. The teen fell in line with the butlers walk the moment he began to wander down the passage. The teen stole the last crumpet from the tray.

"Dad agree to a ride out to the town?"

"Indeed, Young Master, he did."

"Good!" Anakin puffed back his hair, "I was getting worried...he's been kind of...in a daze of late."

Edison raised one eyebrow. "How perceptive of you, Young Master Anakin."

"Oh, put a cork in it old chap," Anakin snorted, "he's Dad...I need to keep an eye on him or he'll roll over and forget what century we're in. Plus, Pop will murder me in my sleep if I don't worry about Dad."

"Yes," Edison gave a serious answer, "you're not the only one he will murder for that crime."

000000000000000

000000000

000

A day in the Bakura manor was very much an average kind of day. Edison found himself contently managing the routine he constantly maintained to keep the order to the house he watched over. As Butler it was his job to over-see the working of the 'hired-help', who performed small duties behind the scenes. After-all a manor of such grandeur size needed to be cared for, as much as those who inhabited it.

Most of the rooms were unoccupied. Indeed, almost half the manor was not used. The ball-room needed its luscious marble floors swept and washed. The mural painted walls of the secondary dining room needed to be kept from moister. Not to mention the room of glass atop the third story, a giant dome, set like an observatory to the stars on high, had its walls and ceiling washed weekly.

Therefore the hire-help, young girls or boys from the town looking for extra money, or a few of the older women needing the cash it brought, did the usual house-work to keep everything in tip-top-shape. They even had a stable-boy who was planning on becoming a vet, who highly enjoyed his job caring for the horses. Their gardener was an old man who had damaged his back in a work accident and been unable to return to his usual employment but gardening, being his hobby, was now his work.

As long as it all moved smoothly, Edison knew nothing would bother his Lord, and that, he supposed, was his job.

The entire town below the hill was in on the secret of Ryou's true existence. Like some kind of secret village-cult, after-all, there had to a reason why the town's folk very rarely got ill, never suffered the effects of cancer, and possibly had the best weather in England. There was not a soul in the town who would speak ill of Ryou or his darkness. Ryou had a presence about him that everyone either feared or respected and trusted. Ryou was the ever present watcher and protected of the little village, and those who dwelled within it had seemed to accept the supernatural happenings at face-value. One couldn't simply deny it, not when being faced with it daily.

There was one road in and out of the town, and it passed near enough to the manor for travellers to know someone of importance dwelled nearby. Due to the secretive nature of the town, visitors where usually unwelcome and if they did come, they left rather quickly. Those who chose to make the town their permanent residence would eventually be drawn into the secret.

Wandering idly down the passage, ticking off tasks in his head, Edison paused, noticing R2 was dusting a suite of armour, beeping a tune as it worked. The Butler gave the droid a small pat.

"Thank you, R2."

The droid chirped.

Edison chuckled, but paused from replying as the door-bell's chime resonated throughout the manors corridors. The Butler froze. His brow furrowed darkly.

The doorbell was very rarely, if ever, used. All other folk who knew Lord Ryou Bakura never rung, they simply burst in with pounding feet or shadow-ported into the foyer. Honestly, none of them had manners what so ever.

With a small sigh Edison tidied his suite and made for the stair well up to the ground level of the manor.

"You might have to vanish, R2." He gently patted the droid. "I'll get the door."

The droid beeped in reply, wheeling away quickly.

Edison sighed to himself as he wandered down the double stair-well to the main foyer. The afternoon grey light filtered in through the stain-glass windows of the castle like lobby, splaying rainbow patterns across the marble tiled floor. Edison slipped his white gloves on, the movement causing him to feel the ever present wand hoister under the material of his stately jacket. With a small frown he pulled down the cuffs of the jacket, making sure the symbols upon the white gloves hems were unseen under the black sleeves, before he opened the door and peered out at the man hesitantly standing upon the welcoming mat.

Whoever the man was, he had the look of a lost puppy sulking in sullen silence. The Butler glanced him over and frowned in sudden recollection. It might have been a somewhat older face than what he recalled but it was familiar all the same.

"I distinctly recall you are not permitted to place a foot near this manor." He stated darkly, the tone far more than a general warning. His gloved fingers tightened upon the doorhandle as the new comer worriedly shifted on anxious feet.

"I know-."

Edison flicked out the wand hidden in the hoister of his wrist and pointed it directly at the trench coated arrival.

"Leave and do not return. This is your only warning, or I will personally dispose of you." Edison moved to smack shut the door. The new comer swiftly thrust his foot between the door, wincing as it hit hard yet he remained in position, a glare in his grey, sad eyes.

"I need to speak to the Lord. Please...I wouldn't come here, I swear, if it wasn't important enough for me to risk breaking a promise..."

Slipping his wand back into its hoister Edison peered through the gap in the door.

"Remove your foot."

"No. I need to speak to the Lord of this House. Five minutes is all I'm asking."

"I said, remove your foot and leave."

"Please..." The man whispered painfully, "please...by Merlin, please!"

"Hey Edison, why are my alarm systems going off? Is there a problem with the squirrels again?" Anakin's voice rung aloud from beyond the foyer. Edison tipped his head to one side, raising an eyebrow under the monocle of his right eye in surprise. He noted the emergence of the teen from a doorway, the youth brushing off his once white, expensive silken tunic, now plainly ruined. Again.

It was an amusing thing to witness just how fast the Young Master went through his out-fits.

"No, young sir, it is not the squirrels, I believe it is...more inclined to be a wolf." The Butler glanced briefly at the bedraggled man standing in the doorway, hand upon the carved wood and foot wedged firmly there, still holding it forcefully open with more strength than his twined form should have allowed.

Anakin trotted down the long hallway to the foyer, his dress shoes clipping upon the marble.

By the sight of his red cheeks, the young, dusty haired teen had been hard at work once again.

Edison sighed mentally.

"A wolf...Edison what are you blabbering on about old boy," Anakin paused at the doorway and stared at the man holding the door open.

Edison cleared his throat, "Young Master Anakin, this man is being rather insistent about seeing the Lord of the House. He is not allowing me to close the door, therefore your alarm system was activated."

"Really Edison," Anakin smirked, "you losing your touch, can't get rid of a straggler."

"I am not a straggler." The man spoke, his tone strangely aristocratic in nature, betraying more behind the weariness of his features.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and peered over the weary cream trench-coat sodden with rain, "Really? Poppycock, I've seen beggars with tidier clothes."

"If you judge a man only by his appearance, you lose sight of their soul, that which is worth more than gold."

"Well said, straggler," Anakin inclined his head, "if you wish to see the Lord of the House then you'll be inclined to wait, my Father is out tea-trotting the town." The young teen began to rub his oiled hands on his pants, only to receive a firm slap from Edison over the head.

The Butler handed him a towel, seemingly pulling it out of thin air as if by magic.

Anakin sighed, taking up the offered towel to rub his hands clean of the dirt, oil and grit stains.

"Mind getting me something to nibble Edison, I've been at work all morn without a break."

The gentle old butler raised a single eyebrow at the sorry state of the teen's shirt, "apparently it would appear to be so, would you like tea or a cold drink Young Master, with your nibbles?" He spoke nothing of the now ruined shirt.

"Have afternoon tea readied Edison, Dad just texted, he'll be back in a few."

"As you wish Young Master." Edison reclaimed the towel, turning slightly in the direction of the new arrival and giving a firm, dark glare of warning, "will the guest be staying for tea?" The Butler darkened his voice.

"Strong black." The new arrival muttered as the door was released and he was allowed through into the castle foyer. His grey eyes glanced around in silent awe at the beautiful state of the old home.

Anakin shrugged to Edison, "As he wishes then."

Edison bowed his head slightly before turning to leave down the corridor. Anakin spun around on his heels, facing the man still lingering worriedly by the door as if expecting to have to bolt quickly and suddenly. He looked raggedy, wearing a large cream coat that was fraying at the edges with a bit of mud. His hair, slightly pinkish-brown, was scruffy but someone had tried very hard to keep it in line without avail.

Overall, he had a well-to-do stately appearance, but it was simply as if he was ill and struggled to maintain such an image constantly.

"Anakin Bakura," Anakin held out his cleaned hand suddenly, "and you, sir, are?"

"Remus Lupin."

The hand Anakin felt was loose and tired, with very little strength behind it. For a man that felt as old as his father, considering his Dad had lived far longer than his physical appearance gave; the new arrival sure looked odd. Worn out, like a piece of string strung far beyond its abilities. His eyes though, were deep, hiding knowledge and experience behind them. He had obviously seen things in his life that Anakin doubted many had seen.

Drawing on the shadows as he had been taught, Anakin searched the man inwardly but found nothing odd, no shadow magic or any kind of signature could be felt, though...if he searched...no, surely there was nothing there. He shrugged off his first thoughts of the man being connected to the shadows somehow, and smiled warmly in greeting. Creating with the simple expression of an entirely different Anakin, as he had been taught; the aristocratic society he had slipped himself into was one of masks. The mask he usually wore was the begotten son of a well sought after archaeologist. He almost felt like Alex from the Mummy movies, he loved those movies.

"Cool...er...would you like to come into the drawing room. Dad should be around soon, he went for a ride down into the town." Anakin waved the new comer down the passage, passing the paintings and artefacts from years of harbouring and collecting down the Bakura line. His Dad had added many to the collection, some prized beyond price, a couple where missing, donated to museums across the world.

Anakin shoved open the doors into the drawing room, allowing the new comer to enter. The young teen raised an eyebrow, taking note of where the strange man's eyes settled and lingered upon a large framed painting that hung above the crackling fire-place.

"It's...a...beautiful piece." The visitor nodded towards it as Anakin lowered himself into a chair in the manner he had been taught. With practiced ease, he slid one leg over the other and sat back into the royal cushions of the chair.

His still slightly oiled hands motioned at the painting thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is a painting my Dad had commissioned to replace the old one that hung there." Anakin smiled at the painted image, almost frightfully super-realistic like the old art of the Renaissance time. It was simply of them, their family, frozen in time. The version of him in the painting was of when he had been thirteen, and he stood beside an elegantly seated Ryou with Bakura standing silently and darkly in the background like the ever present shadow that he was. Edison, who was, by far, considered part of their family, held his usual tall and protective stance.

Kala had done a startlingly beautiful job, depicting each of them in their odd little way. She had even painted Bakura's eyes their demonic red, leaving nothing untouched to show them as the creepy Addam's Family like flavour that they often carried in their dark sullen and otherworldly eeriness.

"I haven't seen anything quite like it." Lupin's eyes stayed upon it in thought.

"Nope." Anakin grinned, "special request."

"Ryou has grown...and that...Ring...he still has it...good..."

"Family heirloom." Interjecting Anakin waved a hand a seat, "please, have a seat sir...it was...Remus Lupin, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Remus nodded and sat down quickly, almost skittishly.

"So...how do you know my Dad? He's very reclusive..." Anakin slung one leg over the other and folded his hands neatly into his lap, giving a false smile of ease.

Remus blinked for a moment, seeming to be slightly taken aback, he turned from the fire place and eased himself down into a seat wearily. "Well...I was an acquaintance of his Father..."

"Really? You knew Grandpa?" Anakin sat forward suddenly, "Dad hardly ever speaks about him. Heck man, I doubt he's said...like more than a sentence about him to me."

Remus seemed to nod, "yes...he...well...he became a difficult man. I am sure...it was hard on Ryou." The man dusted at his hair anxiously. He gave a small jump as Edison entered with a tray in his hands. The Butlers glare settled upon him, the old man making a small motion to his arm and the hidden utensil stored there.

Anakin made no movement from his spot as Edison served the tea.

With a shaky hand Remus accepted the offered cup and kept his gaze ever so slightly averted from Anakin's bright blue eyes. "Last time I saw Ryou he was but a lad, I had no idea he had a son...or was even old enough to...have a boy your age."

Anakin laughed, "Oh, my age...yeah, that's a funny one isn't it. What can I say; Dad's kept his youthful looks..."

"I didn't even know he was married..."

"Dad is not married." Anakin shrugged as he reached for a glass Eidson had poured, "but he did love my mother, just not in the universal way." He sighed sadly, eyes growing averted in distant thoughts. "I'm lucky to have him...to be loved by him."

They sat in eerie silence for a moment, Anakin nibbling on his afternoon cake.

"Okay..." Anakin suddenly sat forward, "if you were a friend of my Grandfather why would he," the youth jutted a finger at the silent and stern Edison, "look like he wants to murder you. Edison protects this place like a lion and when he's all uppity about someone it usually means something..."

Remus glanced briefly towards Edison tall, lording form, silently and darkly poised for action. Then he turned back to Anakin, studying the teenager's freckled cheeks that looked oddly sunburnt for being in England.

"I ah...I...well, I suppose I was not a friend to your Grandfather, more of a...an...acquaintance but I knew your Grandmother well."

Anakin's eyebrows folded downward, "oh...okay..."

The sound of a door shutting caused all three to jump slightly as Ryou's voice called out.

"Anakin! Your blasted robot cut back the roses to much! I told you, you should have waited until Old Man Phil came in!"

Anakin stood quickly, glancing to Edison as the sound of the light's approach down the hallway caused a strange tension to rise in the air.

"Please," Anakin whispered, "don't tell me this is going to totally piss off his good mood?"

Edison's black eyes saddened and he bowed his head as the door into the drawing room opened to reveal a smiling Ryou, still in his riding clothes, appearing as lordly and stately in his manner of approach.

"Anakin, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I did Dad, sorry about the roses...I was just trying to um...hey, this guy came in wanting to talk to you." Anakin motioned to the new comer.

Like a penny dropping Ryou's cheerful demeanour fell, "Remus Lupin..."

"Ryou," the man stood quickly, "it is good to see you again-."

"Get out of my house." Ryou drew himself up, "Now! You have no right to set foot near this place-."

"Please, Ryou let me explain-."

"You can take your explanation and shove it someplace else!"

"Dad!" Anakin waved, hands frayed in surprise.

Ryou paused, glancing to the teen. Anakin made a movement with his fingers, trying to point to his eyes. Giving a sharp intake of breath Ryou turned away quickly, blinking away the light bleeding from his eyes. With Bakura's absence it was getting more difficult to control the energy that was constantly swelling around within him. Bakura's darkness balanced it, smothering it just as his light smothered the ancient spirits darkness. Their split soul was constantly trying to draw back together, and the pain of being apart caused such a ghastly disturbance.

Containing himself Ryou turned around again, glaring at Remus.

"What do you want, make it quick, or I'll throw you out myself."

"We need your help, please...just...five minutes, just five minutes and I swear to Merlin that I will leave you and I won't ever return..."

"Fine." Ryou flung his riding gloves to one side, elegantly seating himself upon the antique couch, reaching for the pot of tea, keeping his eyes perfectly averted from the man encase light escaped them again. "Five minutes, then my Butler will see you out!"

Remus glanced towards Anakin.

Ryou thinned his eyes for a moment before sighing in frustration. He turned to Anakin.

"Leave."

"Er...sure..." Knowing it was far better to not tempt fate twice in the same day, Anakin exited as swiftly as he could, Edison silently following him. Ryou watched as the door clipped shut before he looked towards Remus in a small questioning manner.

"Speak your mind. I assure you, these walls do not have ears." He sniffed and folded himself neatly on the chair, white hair and eyebrows shining slightly in the fire light.

Remus gulped.

"Please, accept my apology for coming, I had no wish to...but you have been difficult to contact."

Ryou snorted.

"And...I'm the only one...who you might...at least...have felt like seeing again."

"Go on..."

"I was sent because we know something of the Pharaoh Court, pieces, that have been written...in texts, long ago, just...pieces, here and there that we have been able to translate...but out of everyone I've been...keeping track of you, because, you...were...well..." The man seated himself with a small puff of air in forlorn weariness.

"I always thought you were such a bright child and you never thought me as anything different."

Ryou placed aside his tea. "You could hardly help being what you are, any more than I can help being what I am. But you cannot come in here and think I will wish to parry words with you. I may still detest my Father for my own reasons, but I do not regret his decision to leave that life."

The weary man's brow grew solid in its wrinkles, aging him suddenly from the depression slipped over his expression.

"Ryou, I need your help...we are fighting him and we are losing."

Ryou shook his head, "that is not my concern-."

Remus pointed to him suddenly. "But what harms Earth is under the jurisdiction of the Pharaoh's Court. Please, I have read the ancient documents and I know you are one of them...you have to be...that Ring is one of the Millennium Items and you have to be a Light...I knew it from the day I saw you that you where everything I had read about as a student. Please. Ryou. I am coming to you because I have lost all hope. I wouldn't otherwise, you know that...Ryou, please..."

"You all promised to leave us alone." Ryou whispered hoarsely, "you promised on my mother's grave..."

"Don't you want a chance to kill him for what he did to your family!"

"I forgave my old man for following that hideous monster! I forgave him, Remus...I forgave him! Do you understand what forgive means?"

"But He is still out there...and he is killing once again. He is converting other families...other children...they may end up like your mother and your sister."

Ryou stood, "don't bring them up-."

"For them, you need to see this through."

"I need to do no such thing!" Snapping Ryou stalked to the window. "I washed my hands clean of that world..."

"No..." Remus shook his head slowly, "you didn't Ryou, I know you didn't...you couldn't, it is impossible to stop being a Wizard. It's in your blood..."

"I am not a Wizard!"  
"Fine," Remus slowly approached his turned back, pulling out a folded letter from his trench coat and gently slipping it onto the small desk beside the window, "maybe you are not a Wizard but you are a member of the Pharaoh's Court and as a care-taker to all that is magical...it is your duty to report this to your Ruler. I need your help...and your family...owes it to me. You were...always like my little son Ryou...I just...wish you had let me look after you and not that...Death Eater you called Father."

Ryou closed his eyes, a shining tear dribbling down his cheek as he heard the door open and clip shut. A few minutes later he opened his gaze to watch a figure leave through the castle gardens, through the gate and down into the grey mist covering the town.

His legs trembled and his weight became all too much to bear. He slid onto the bench of the window, clutching at the pillows as his body released pent up light into the air. The stars and shimmering galaxies faded into mist to hum around him like nebular gases.

"Why...does the past haunt..." He murmured weakly.

The door of the drawing room opened and Anakin darted in.

"Dad!" The teen swiftly dashed towards him, followed by Edison's slow approach.

Anakin knelt, touching his parents hand and holding it firmly. "Dad, are you...okay?"

Nodding weakly Ryou wiped his eyes with the handkerchief Edison passed kindly to him. "I'm fine Anakin...don't worry." He breathed out deeply and smiled weakly at the young teen, "I just...need some time." He touched his son's cheek. "Off you go."

"Alright..." Anakin stood, "I'll be in my lab..."

Ryou watched the teenager walk away, blue eyes sending him fleeting, worried glances. There was no doubt in his mind Anakin had heard every word of the conversation. He was growing into a fine young man, tall, strong and proud with the glee of childishness still in his wild eyes.

Weakly Ryou settled his eyes upon the envelope sitting innocently atop the table. Edison moved to pick it up but he stalled the Butler with a small motion of his hand. With an incline of his head in silent respect Edison gathered up the tray of afternoon tea and wandered silently from the room, clipping the door shut.

For a while Ryou remained seated, gazing across the court-yard of the small castle, watching the birds play in the bird-bath, frolicking in the water as the grey light glistened just enough to cast shadows. Slowly he reached for the letter before easing himself down upon the pillows piled around the window ledge. He tapped the edge of the envelope to his lips before quickly opening it and scanning the contents.

Tears of light leaked from his eyes, staining his cheeks as they shined like diamonds. He cast the papers away and watched them flutter to land upon the rugged floor.

"Bother it all..." He hissed, hugging his knees to his chest. "Yugi is going to want to know about this..."

00000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000

SGC

"I'm just saying Daniel," Cameron waved a hand in the air as he made his way through the corridor towards the briefing room, "what are the odds that little 'us' being so very insignificant and behind in vastly super technology, end up uncovering super lost technology under a mound in England?"

Daniel eyed the top of his head at the young Colonel's somewhat slightly boyish tone, though a small part of the archaeologist priest found his statement oddly true in a terribly annoying way.

Following Cameron Daniel made a quick glance behind to ensure himself Teal'c and Vala were still in tow before he replied acutely and in his lecturing tone. "We've proven the Ancients did live on Earth for a time, so why wouldn't we find reminisce of their foot-prints all around us? Like Yami and Bakura are from Ancient Egypt and the Tombs survived, why not the Ancients as well?"  
"Fine, fine." Cameron spun on his heels, coming to the metal door and giving it a shove, "But I still think Vala is secretly an Ancient who is manipulating us." He pointed to the black-haired woman who gave a pout.

Daniel glanced around at her. "Hmmm, interesting point."

"Hey, I broke your nose once, don't mock me." Vala lifted her chin at the slightly taller Daniel, black eyes feisty, but the glare vanished the moment her gaze settled upon a small boy prancing around on the briefing room table with no heed to the laws of gravity what-so-ever. Her mouth dropped, sighting the Pharaoh standing from his seat beside the General.

"Who...is that?" She pointed at the grinning boy.

"Sol?" Cameron did a back-step, a shiver racing down his spine at the sight of the tiny child's black pits of eyes dropped with a tiny globe of red.

Sol grinned, "Hi Uncle Cameron!" Leaping off the briefing room table Sol floated in a whiff of shadows, doing a happy flip before encasing Yami tightly around the shoulders. The Pharaoh hooked up an arm around the boy and soothed back the wild mop of hair that refused to be tamed.

Cameron spluttered, "What is he...how...why...I thought the SGC had a day-care centre?"

"Yes...right...put the potentially dangerous clone in a day-care centre." Jack grumbled from his seat at the head of the long table. "See how that goes shall we..." He cracked his knuckles wearily, giving a long yawn of boredom.

Yami frowned at the barely-there General, "Jack...you really need to get more sleep. If Sam's visions are keeping you up that much, you should consult Janet about it..."

Startled Jack looked up, spotted Sol and the Pharaoh's dark glare. "Sorry...did I say that out-loud..."

"Yes you did." Yami raised an eyebrow, his expression darkening along with the crispness of his sharp tone.

Jack held up both his hands in innocence, addressing Sol directly. "Okay, kid, I didn't mean that you were...er..."

Sol gave a non-fussed shrug of his slim shoulders, "I can blow things up with my mind."

Yami slapped a hand over his face. "Sol...that really doesn't help your Uncle's peace of mind."

Looking terribly confused Sol turned to the Pharaoh. "But Dad, I can blow things up with my mind..."

Propping the boy back onto the table Yami gripped his shoulders. "Solomon, you cannot blow things up with your mind."

"But-."

"You cannot blow anything up, blowing things up is not a good habit to get into. I don't want you doing it. It'll make Dad sad. We don't want to upset Dad do we?"

"But you do it?"

"Yes. I do. And Dad gets upset when I do."

"But you still do it."

"Yes...I...do...because I am Pharaoh."

The boy frowned, deep in contemplation, before turning upward with large red eyes. "So, when I'm Pharaoh can I blow things up with my mind then?"

Yami thought for a brief moment before smiling warmly at the boy, overly relieved the child could not hear his thoughts on the matter. "Yes, when you're Pharaoh."

"Okay!" Sol grinned.

A dark, shimmering twist of shadows danced over the floor as Bakura's image fazed, swelled up to cluster into a solid shape. The white-haired spirit rubbed his cheeks wearily, his thumbs grinding into his eye sockets as if scrubbing away sleep.

"Morning all, or good afternoon, or whatever the hell time-zone I am in. Why did the Earth have to be round, couldn't we have kept it flat...so much cooler being flat..."

"Hey Bakura," Cameron handed him a coffee from the kit by the window leading down into the Gate-room. "Coffee?"

"Don't try too hard," Bakura smirked, "to butter me up, I'll butter you up and carve out your gizzards...oh...hello Solomon, sorry, when Uncle Bakura was saying that I was being totally hypothetical." The ex-thief stared down at the sudden appearance of the tiny boy at his feet, large inquisitive eyes looking innocently into his dark features.

"Well, if it isn't the honest-to-god cutest thing in the universe." Bakura stooped, hoisting Sol into the air like a weightless rag-doll.

"Hi Uncle Bakura!" Sol wrapped his arms tightly around the broad shoulders of the ex-thief. "Is Anakin okay?" The boy bent his head on the dark spirits shoulder and Bakura rubbed at the tiny child's mop of crazy hair.

"Ani's fine, misses you." Bakura settled Sol upon the table and glanced at the rest of the team, "Sorry I'm so late, I got issues with the other half of my soul." There was a general nod of silent understanding from all around the room apart from Vala and Cameron who glanced briefly at each other in mild confusion.

Brushing back Sol's hair gently Bakura gazed around the weary looking faces of people who honestly all worked far to much. "So, why the summoning? Has something arisen? Are we about to get attacked by Darth Vader...wait...he lives in my basement...what about lizard aliens?"

"Hopefully not lizards...I don't much like lizards." Cameron muttered into his coffee, one leg swung on the table, the other crossed over it.

The General didn't seem all to fussed to be telling the young Colonel to remove his feet from the table surface. Jack tapped at his mission briefing in front of him and made a motion for all to have their seats.

"Great," Jack clapped his hands, "Everyone's here, dandy...now...to the official member," the General glared at Cameron, "and unofficial members of SG1 please seat yourselves so I can get this over and done with and go snooze in my office while pretending that I do a job."

One by one they took a seat, flipping open the files Daniel passed around with photos and write ups on the treasures uncovered only the latter day before. The SGC sure worked quickly and effectively like a well oiled machine.

Yami flopped back into his seat rather dramatically, making Teal'c smile slightly in amusement at his antics. The Pharaoh ignored the Jaffa and reached for the day-pack at his feet to pull free a sketch-pad and a pile of coloured pencils, placing them in front of Sol as the boy lay upon the table, flipping through the mission-briefing.

"Here, Sol." Yami brushed at the boy's blond bangs, offering him the paper and pencils. "Draw something for me to pin up in my locker."

Sol blinked, large black and red eyes confused for a moment. "What should I draw?"

"Whatever tickles your fancy," Yami smiled gently. The Pharaoh touched a finger to his lips, "Just keep quiet, alright, we have to talk about what Uncle Daniel's found out."

Sol nodded silently before turning and applying himself to the sketch-patch. The red of his eyes glassed over entirely black, the eerie, almost demonic look causing the Pharaoh to frown slightly. He shook the thoughts aside, turning his attention to Daniel as the archaeologist Priest fumbled with his pile of books and notes.

At the head of the table Jack tapped his chin. "So, you guys found pretty treasures, which she didn't get any off I hope?" The General directed his pen at Vala.

The woman sulked into her chair deeply and thinned her eyes in a playful glare.

"She didn't." Cameron slung his legs from the table and straightened himself. "Sir. However gold wasn't all we uncovered-."

"Right," Daniel slapped down the ancient document he had uncovered from the trove of the tomb. "Gold is meaningless compared to what these documents tell us about the Ancients...some of them obviously ascended but what if other went back...to...their home? Even if they didn't, these documents indicate that the Ancients or...the...Alterraians...left behind a civilisation!" The resounding thump of the large book upon the table caused them all to jump slightly in their seats. Cameron raises his eyebrows, looking to Teal'c to whisper. "He has issues."

"Of this, we know."

"The Lost City." Daniel flipped over the pages, "Think of it Jack, if we could find it...the Lost City of the Ancients."

"Hey, we tried that once when trying to whoop the Replicators buggy-butts and all we found was an outpost in Antarctica and a hell of a lot of trouble to follow. I did not enjoy having my brain full of Ancient...stuff...again...people, the next time I put my hand up for having a data-base downloaded in my brain, shoot me..." The General waved a hand in the air.

Smiling in silent amusement at their leader Yami propped himself back in his seat, addressing Daniel across from him. "What makes you think we've uncovered the key to the Ancients abandoned home?" The Pharaoh glanced down at the mission briefing information in his hands. "I don't see any gate-addresses here nor symbols for a Furling device or even a single power-surgical tool to strap to the Stargate to increase its worm-hole out-put."

Daniel held up a photo of the strange device they had uncovered in the secret tomb. The thin crystal spiral in its centre like an antenna, with a base of blue rock intended with small, smooth and round holes. Yami glanced down at the same picture in his pile from his own file.

"Okay...what is it?" The Pharaoh inquired.

Daniel winced slightly. "I think it's an intergalactic communications device..."

"Cool..." Cameron sat forward.

"And...your point is?" Jack threw aside his file, not pleased with the no-mention of super weapons anywhere in the mission-report.

"My point is," Daniel sighed irritably, "that we haven't met a single living Ancient who has been willing to share their knowledge."

"Morgan helped Yami and I?" Bakura held up a hand in interjected.

"Yes, you are both currently dead." Daniel eyed them both darkly, "technically you're both ascended, you're just, one half of a soul so you need to reside with the other half that isn't bodily ascended."

"I don't know..." Yami sighed heavily, "Yugi's pretty ascended if you ask me. Have you been in a room with him lately Daniel, he practically oozes dazzling sparkles."

"He is still mortal, he still bleeds...at this current point in time, the fact that his body is changing doesn't...mean anything...yet..." Daniel pointed to the Pharaoh. "Anyway, Morgan didn't give her training to you both for free, it was a favour to the Furlings...it wasn't for free. So far we haven't met a single 'living' Ancient willing to 'freely' share knowledge with us. And...and...now...there could be an entire advanced civilisation of them out there somewhere in another galaxy. I mean, isn't that why we're doing this?" He beseeched the team around him, "All this of this? The Stargate Program, the budget? Isn't that so we can go and meet you races, gather advanced technology, possibly learn about ourselves in the process?"

Vala snorted, folding her arms firmly across her chest. "Oh come on," she mocked playfully, "you do it to meet women."

Yami sniggered into his hand.

"Laugh if you want but I believe finding these Alerraians and where they came from should be our top priority from this point forward. They are...after all...the Gate Builders, they where here even before your people, Yami, became technology advanced and integrated with the Shadow Realm..."

"The Universe is a big place, Daniel." Yami sat forward, his red eyes seeping into entirely black pits, "you tell me where they are and how to get there and I'll shove you through the Stargate myself so you can shake their hands."

Daniel back-peddled slightly, looking abashed at Yami's black glassed demonic gaze. "I'm...not...I'm not saying this is...going to be easy...I mean...if they're from another...distant galaxy...our network of Stargates might not even connect. And even if it does we know the massive amount of power requirements necessary to dial another galaxy, like the Asgards home galaxy, is massive. But...listen to me..." He held up his hands. "I really do think this device we uncovered is an intergalactic communication device."

"You think?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "_Thinking_, Daniel, is not the same as something actually _being_, for all you really know, it could blow us all up."

Daniel ignored the General's comment.

"We could be one step closer to finding the Lost City of the Ancients."

"Now that sounds super." Vala sat forward, "Surely it must hold lots of treasure!"

"Or weapons." Cameron sat up straighter suddenly, "super space-guns."

"Now, that, I like the sound of." Jack pointed to the young Colonel. "Space-guns are good. Better protection for our little blue speck of a planet."

"As long as America doesn't start a war and blow the planet up." Bakura snorted, "Being British and all, I thought I should just add that in." He waved a hand in the air.

"You, British..." Yami chuckled.

"A British-Hebrew-from-the-Tribe-of-Benjamin." The spirit leered to his dark companion. "What are you these days?"

"I honestly have no idea..." Yami's expression drew thin.

"You are Pharaoh." Teal'c offered gently, his one eye hiding a smile as Yami looked towards the warrior Jaffa turned diplomat for his people. "Nothing more, nothing less, my lord."

"Thank you, Teal'c."

"Hey, can we get back to the topic at hand please." Daniel waved a hand around. "My topic."

Yami made an incline of his head in apology. "Sorry Daniel-."

"Look Dad!" Sol held up his picture suddenly, shoving it into the Pharaoh's face, "I drew you!"

Yami blinked, his attention shifting from Daniel to the picture shoved in front of him. With a wrinkle of his nose the ancient spirit fumbled for the glasses in the pocket of his jacket and he slipped them onto the bridge of his nose to peer at the coloured sketch.

It never creased to amaze him just how eidetic Sol's ability to draw was.

"Very nice Sol...good grief, Sol, that is...what is it?" Yami frowned suddenly, finally realising that the image of black depicted space.

"You." Sol pointed with a finger. "You're killing the scary people!"

"Yes, I know that's me being violent, I mean, what is that?"

"Oh..." Sol frowned, giving a look that indicated it should have been so plainly obvious, "that's the scary big Stargate."

Yami scrubbed at his hair and took off his glasses, looking straight at the child, "Sol, there is no such thing as big Stargates...very creative, though...why don't you try and draw something with less death and carnage in it...you know, something with...fairies...or...unicorns or something with glittering rainbows..." The spirit raised both eyebrows in mockery.

"They're for girls Dad!" Sol pouted, shoving a hand at the king's face and squeezing it.

"Really?" The king smirked.

Sol gave a stout nod. "Yes!"

"Here Solly," Daniel pulled out a pile of papers, "how about you try and draw me the design of the temple these hieroglyphs where found in? See how close you can get the specs?"

"Will it help you?" Sol looked upwards at the archaeologist with large round eyes full of hope.

"Yep."

"Okay!" Grabbing the photos Sol turned around, gathered up his pencils and papers before hoisting himself off the table to float to the far corner of the briefing room. Yami watched him worriedly, glancing back to the intricate picture in his hands.

"Damn..." Bakura whispered, peering at it over the Pharaoh's arm. "Takes after you a-bit with the blood and gore. I do hope he doesn't ever figure out how to mind-crush people...what hellish games would he come up with to torment a humans soul?"

"One thing he does have down pat is how to give me a heart-attack." Yami puffed out a sigh, chewing the wire of his glasses in the same habit Yugi often displayed, much to the amusement of all who knew them.

"Good thing you don't have a heart then." Jack raised both eyebrows.

"Oddly a blessing in disguise." Yami agreed sadly. He folded his hands upon the table surface. "So...Daniel, this communication device...what...do you think it could link us with the Ancients somehow?"

"Yes!" Daniel pointed to the Pharaoh. "That's my train of thought. If any of them still exist in physical form wouldn't it be useful to contact them, find out about them, why they left, what we could do to understand the Stargate better."

"But we don't know what it could do." Bakura gazed at the photo of the odd looking device, somewhere between a miniature radio tower and a honey-combed sphere. "If you want my opinion on the matter, which I doubt you do, but I'll give it anyway, don't do it. Chances are there are no more Ancients on any physical plain of existence."

"The universe is a big place, like the Pharaoh said." Cameron offered.

Bakura shook his head. "Sure, it's a big place, but the Ancients only inhabited our little part of it and maybe another place where they originally came from...what are the chances of this device actually doing any good."

"The benefit out-ways the risk." Daniel insisted, propping his hands upon the table and thinning his eyes. "We're hard pressed as it is to keep the SGC up and running, even with the President on our side...Jack, just, let me give it a go. I was ascended once, I know enough about the Ancient language to get by..."

"Alright..." Jack puffed out his cheeks, "but Bakura's doing it with you."

"What the frak? No I'm not!"

"No, you volunteered..." Jack stood, "when you said you didn't think it was a grand idea, that means you'll do it and be ready for the worst. I like that."

"Oh, I am not doing this-."

Yami glanced towards the ex-thief. "I'll do it. I share Bakura's thoughts on the matter."

"No, okay, I should do it then." Bakura shook his head, "I'm expendable if it goes south."

"And if Daniel is right and we do contact the Ancients I don't want you to royally screw up a diplomatic chit-chat."

"Somewhat slightly a good point..." Bakura propped himself back into his seat in a long puff of shadows. "He should go. I'd start a war."

Jack frowned. "No...wouldn't want the guys with the cool-awesome space-guns to get into a war with us."

"Jack we might not find space-guns."

The General waved a hand, "I didn't hear that. Go, shooo, shooo, leave me to sleep!" He slammed shut the door into his office, leaving SG1 vacantly staring at each other.

"I...think...that was a yes?" Cameron looked to Yami, then to Daniel.

"Indeed." Teal'c stood.

"Oh goody!" Leaping up Vala clasped Daniel around the shoulder. "Show me the intergalactic communication device!"

The archaeologist priest raised both eyebrows in silent plea to the faces around him.

"She's your pet." Bakura waved a hand mockingly. "You deal with her."

Cameron chuckled, patting the archaeologist lightly on the back as he ducked past, "You heard the lovely lady, lets see the intergalactic communication device."

Teal'c did not pause from his position. Yami flicked his gaze towards the Jaffa and raised a thoughtful eyebrow at the stone faced expression across his features.

"Teal'c...if you have matters you need to attend to back on Daraka please do not feel as though you must remain here. Your place is with your people."

The Jaffa's brow narrowed slightly and Yami sensed a small tensing in the air as Teal'c slowly inclined his head in an honourable bow.

"Lord Pharaoh, please do not think that I am-."

"Teal'c," Yami smiled, gathering Sol's coloured pencils into a pile on the table, "I can think no less of you no matter what you do or where you are I know you are my loyal Priest but your people are my people too and when you are with them you are doing my wish. If you are with your people I am far more at ease...never think I feel you are choosing. To me, you can never choose, you are what you are."

"Thank you, my liege." Teal'c inclined his head once more and turned away. "I shall return as soon as I can." The welder of the eye wandered down the stairwell and Yami watched him vanish. The Pharaoh sighed weakly before being slightly startled to find that he was alone within the briefing room with only Sol still happily scribbling away on the floor.

The dark lord chuckled inwardly.

"This world moves to fast sometimes." He whispered. "Or maybe I am just slowing down..."

Bending Yami gathered up Sol's pencils, placing them into the carry bag. Hugging his Pikachu toy tightly Sol wiggled on the floor, flapping away at twisting shadows looping in the air. Rising to his feet Yami breathed out deeply through slightly parted lips.

"You're a hand full and a half. Come on, enough rolling around on the floor, the floor is dirty; it's not a place for a Prince. Get up."

Quickly scrambling to obey Sol crawled on hands and knees to the spirits feet, sitting there and looking upward.

The tiny child made a sign with his fingers, moving both hands swiftly, faster than his speech usually came. Yami's brow folded slightly in thought at the point being raised. He nodded slowly, hooking the boy up under the legs and casting him over his shoulder.

"That is a good point, Solomon, we don't want Light Dad to feel the effect of long-distance mind travel...we'll find Uncle Bakura and see if he wants to try some dark ancient tech. This could be the chance we've been waiting for."

00000000000000000

000000000

000

"You sure about this?" Bakura glanced down at his sovereign who knelt on one knee, silently drawing with his bloodied fingers hieroglyphs upon the concrete floor of a long forgotten storage room within the SGC. The ex-thief held Sol in one arm, the other he was raking through his hair, wishing the shadows that created his physical form would stop trembling from the sight of the pictograms drawn in a circle with blood from a vile. He hated dark tech, even now, after thousands of years, the thought of what had transpired to his people, his home, chilled his shadows.

Yami didn't look up. "If we're to go ahead with what Daniel wishes with this commutation device, I'm going to need a body to be mentally grounded too and Yugi is currently off gallivanting. I'm not about to call him in for this...he'd be furious."

Bakura sighed.

"Do you think he'll be more furious about you calling him in or you playing shadow-games with your kid?" The white-haired dark lord looked to Sol, the boy happily resting on his shoulder, playing fingers over the shiny patterns in his silk shirt stolen from Ryou's expensive collection.

"Solomon will be fine." Yami rested back on his heels, admiring his work, "He is me after all and I survived shadows when I was a child. Yugi has been meaning to do it but he's frightened of harming the boy. I, on the other hand, know what I'm doing."

"Yes...because you are all knowing and grand." Bakura rolled his eyes in sarcasm. He lowered Sol onto the floor, patting the boy's head to direct the child over to Yami.

"Okay, you ready Sol?" Yami held the child's shoulders tightly, ushering him into the centre of a circle of pictograms. "This might hurt, it's why Dad hasn't done it yet...are you sure you want to do it? It'll hold your shadows back...you'll have to work very hard to control them..."

"But in the...end...I'll be stronger...right?" The boy frowned, hugging tightly his Pikachu. "And I won't hurt no-body by accident no more. And...and...I can be just like you Dad!"

Yami smiled, pressed his lips to the child's forehead and gently smoothed back the mop of hair from the boy's neck.

"Okay...let's see if I can remember how this was done...close your eyes."

Sol nodded and quickly shut his eyes tightly. Yami glanced upwards towards Bakura and the white-haired spirit knelt, taking up the old loose Puzzle piece and vile of blood.

"I should do this with Anakin..." The spirit whispered thoughtfully. "Back up plan and all...encase the future goes to hell..."

Yami smiled faintly, "Sadly, we never do know what the future will hold...you ready?"

Holding the old Puzzle piece in his hands Bakura uncorked the vile and tipped the remainder of the red liquid into his palms, clasping both together and held it there as he crossed his legs, perched behind the tiny boy.

"Let's do dark tech shall we." The thief chuckled, "just like the old days."

Yami smirked, taking Sol's hands. "You ready Sol?"

The boy nodded and gave a tiny smile. "Okay Dad."

"Okay, close your eyes my little Prince," Yami watched as Sol lidded his black eyes and bowed his head, his slim shoulders relaxed in silent trust, "I want you to blanket your mind, put...a big black shadow over everything and pretend you're a tiny little ball of light inside the big black shadow."

The small room shattered out of reality. Dark puddles of vapour pooled across the floor becoming molten liquid as it gathered around the faintly glowing nano-bots alive within the scrawled blood writings upon the floor. Yami felt a tug on the make-up of his torn soul and had he had a physical form in that brief moment that Bakura slapped the old Puzzle piece over Sol's head to let it dangle at the boy's chest he knew he would have been smiling.

Like a limp rag doll Sol flopped onto the blackened floor, quivering the shadows of the realm as though he were a tiny stone upon the surface of a pond.

Bakura glanced around, his lips thinning. "Hmmm, we're outta practise..."

"Oh...I wouldn't say that..." Yami's slightly distorted voice spoke softly and Bakura glanced around, watching as Sol slowly rose like a sluggish puppet being raised with strings.

Bakura shook his head, giving a laugh. "Oh, I need a picture of this one...yes I do..."

0000000000000000

000000000

0000


	3. S02E03 Communication

_Well, what can I say? It's been awhile since I've uploaded anything. My health hasn't improved – but my mental resilience has – I think ^^;;_

_A couple of things have disturbed life at the moment. My little sister was diagnosed with anorexia and...well...that really shook things up and I've having a hard time coming to terms with it, as I live with her and I'm watching her fade away. I've never, ever, ever liked how I look and I still can't say that my self-esteem is good but this whole...fiasco has made me take a good, long took at my own thought patterns about myself. _

_And if I ever become an author with some voice, body-image will be a topic I will discuss._

_So, yeah._

_That's life at the moment – but hey – hard things come along, no reason to give up the imagination we all have so..._

_I give you._

_Episode 3! Yay!_

_Merry Christmas everyone. _

_Thank you all for being so very wonderful and supportive. _

_My best wishes to you all for the new year ahead. _

00000000000000000

00000000000000

000000000

_Far away in the sunshine are my highest aspirations. I may not reach them, but I can look up and see their beauty, believe in them, and try to follow where they lead._

_Louisa May Alcott_

000000000000000000

0000000000

000

**Season 2 - Episode 3: Communication**

Yugi smiled.

How he did love being free to be himself sometimes, with no Sol around, no Yami around, no pressure to be king of any secret court and no aliens to worry about. Strolling up the long stairs towards the grey, foreboding building, Yugi bore his black case easily in one hand, swinging it back and forth lightly to catch the briefest of brief winds in the sway. His boots made contact with marble and his smile turned into a smirk as he faced the large glass doors of the American Duellist Academy or as it was fondly abbreviated to; ADA.

A few people stared at him as he walked in as if he owned the place, something he had learnt from Yami but it had taken years for him to apply it to himself. Inside, he was a bundle of nerves but he forced peace over his limbs, making himself walk into the building. Sure he must have looked very out-of-place in his black-kohl and wild toned hair, a coat that came to his knees and tight-jeans that only a teenager should have worn. Unlike the Japanese Duellist Academy, the American one had a very different feel. It had been structured far more like the military, and by anyone looking at it from the outside they would have seen simply another faction of the air-force cadets but under the covers it wasn't.

This was where history was made, where the future was kept safe, the place where children became specialists in fields adults had never dreamed of; where children learnt how to save the world.

"Wish a place like this had existed when I was young," Yugi breathed out deeply, gazing at the long wall of glass surrounding a cascading foyer filled with sparkling fountains. "I could have done with a manual on saving the world..."

Entering into the lobby of marble floors and bubbling water Yugi wandered his way up to the glass counter and leaned upon it happily, gazing at the woman tapping a keyboard.

"Hello."

She held up a hand to stall him.

Yugi frowned and rolled his eyes. He waited. There was no reason to argue or bother about being stalled. He was enjoying himself. Right now he couldn't be irritated at anyone even if he tried.

Maybe the term 'on-cloud-nine' was appropriate for his current high feeling. If, by some slim chance, this led to a possible job outside of _space _and_ magic_, a job on earth, a job involving 'normal' (if ever there was such a term) people, he would be satisfied. Maybe Yami would be less protective if he had a less dangerous job that didn't involve space-travel and possibly death-by-affixation or space-gun.

Yugi puffed out his cheeks at the thought.

No.

Yami would never be any less protective, how could a dark lord not want to protect that which balanced him.

"Just my life..." Yugi sighed. "I doubt it. If Sam called me, it's down the same usual line of saving the planet. You, Yugi Motou, are stuck for life with your job."

"Did you just say Yugi Motou?" The woman behind the desk suddenly spoke up and Yugi raised his head to stare at her in confusion.

"Ah, yes, that'd be me."

"Oh, gosh, I am so sorry, I thought you where another of the students."

Yugi cracked a grin. "Good to know I can still dress young." He winked playfully. "I'm here to see Colonel Carter."

"Yes, yes, sir." She quickly scrambled up, "just let me page her-."

"Yugi-boy!"

Yugi cringed automatically. Okay, so maybe there was one other person on the planet other than Senator Kinsey who could ruin his overly good mood. Slowly he tipped around on the heels of his boots to stare upward at the tall, lording, grey haired man that was J. C. Pegasus.

He had aged, though surprisingly well. The wrinkles oddly enough created a far more likeable quality about the man as he stood in a blue business suite, radiating creative, innovative strength.

A spidery hand was held out and Yugi glanced at it, carefully taking it and giving a small shake in greeting. The man's grip hadn't changed the slightest, it was still as strong and firm as ever.

"Pegasus." Yugi bowed.

Bright eyes warmly ignited and Pegasus gave a chuckle. He waved to the girl behind the counter.

"I'll escort our guest."

She inclined her head and seated herself once more, returning to her key-board tapping.

Yugi raised both eyebrows as Pegasus tired with a back handed wave of indication. Quickly he trotted after the man, who's long strides were difficult to keep up with some times. He finally matched their steps, not sure if Pegasus had slowed for him or not.

"Sam didn't tell me you were the Head Master."

"I must confess, I asked her not too..."

"Um...why?" Peering through his swept back fringe Yugi stopped by a set of glass lifts.

"Would you have come if you had known I was here?"

"I am the lighter half of the Pharaoh, Pegasus, I have my duty, be you involved or not, I still have to do what is required of me. Plus, our disagreement happened a long time ago. I will confess, you did steal my grandfather's soul, but I don't blame you for it. We're all human and Millennium Items aren't the easiest things to deal with."

"And yet, here you are, Yugi-boy." Pegasus gave a chuckle, "still standing tall and strong...slightly less human than the rest of us."

Yugi pouted as the lift doors opened and Pegasus guided him inward. The man spoke truth he supposed. Still, he had slowly been coming to terms with his life as the years folded by. After all, he had had more years to adapt to it than many others.

"Yes...here I am...wondering why I am here though?" He glanced upward at the taller man.

The elevator dinged, coming to a stop, its glass doors opening to a wonderful view of the surrounding sea that encased the small island, an island, mind you, that had been man-made and it was a beautiful sight.

Yugi smiled faintly, knowing Yami had plans for Seth's technologies. The idea of being able to grow fertile land quickly was a very tempting one, but they had to be careful as Court. They could not suddenly decide to take over the world. Earth was so fragile, or her people where so fragile. Nuclear war was not on their agenda anytime soon.

"Hmm, I don't need to the Eye to know what you are thinking, Yugi-boy," Pegasus's hand touched his shoulder, giving it a strong squeeze. "Things take time...you cannot save everyone."

"I know." Yugi whispered. "At some point I know there is going to be another world war, I just want us to be ready when it happens."

"We will be." The aging Duellist motioned to a door made of shined and glossed gradient. "The Colonel is waiting for you. I must go and attend to my students. It was good to see you again, Yugi. Give my best regards to your other-half."

Yugi blinked, surprised at the vision of the red suited man just vanishing as quickly as he had come. It took a few moments for him to realise the old duellist had, for once, not put 'boy' on the end of his name.

The light gave a small laugh from the back of this throat. "Guess I'm not that much of a boy anymore."

Forcing his strides to take him forward towards the granite doors, Yugi shifted himself around, giving the slabs of stone a forceful shove with his shoulder. They easily, much to his surprise, slid their way open to reveal a wide open spaced office, aesthetic in its slick and beautifully symmetrical design.

Samantha Carter was perched upon a desk, reading a holographic file in front of her. The light from the technology cast an illuminated halo around her cheeks. Yugi smiled, admiring the beautiful woman in her military uniform, the short skirt a troublesome attire to deal with while trying to sit upon a desk casually. Yet the woman somehow managed to pull it off.

"Well, well, Colonel Carter." Yugi whistled, giving a wave across the long office overlooking the island the duellist academy had been built upon, "you call me out of bed in the early hours of the morning and all for what? A date? If I had known you were being formal I would have worn a suit."

The Colonel cast aside the holographic pad and stood upright, returning his barter.

"You, Yugi Motou, in a suit." She gave an enchanted smile, "now that I have to see. I know Yami looks dashing in one, wonder if it goes both ways."

"Ha, ah." Yugi rolled his eyes. He touched a hand to his chest. "You wound me."

Strolling forward he finally reached her, looking up, finding it was still ever so slightly irking that he had to look upward. He had no idea how Yami coped with it, but then again, his loving darkness oddly enough didn't think of himself as being short. Everyone else was just overly tall in the Pharaohs opinion. Yes, Yami was never in the wrong, even in the gene pull, everyone else was wrong.

"It's good to see you again, Yugi, it's been too long." Her arms folded him tightly and Yugi gripped her back. He sensed her smile into his shoulder as if she had been intending for his arms to show less strength in their grasp.

"I have gotten better Sam." He pulled away, glaring at her stoutly.

"I know." Her hand flicked over her neck where the Necklace was hidden by her uniform. "But...I forget how tiny you are."

"Oh...thank you for the reminder." Yugi placed down his bag and slung himself into a nearby floating seat. He squeaked as it jolted, adapting to his weight. "Heck? What is this thing? Some kind of super space-age anti-gravity device. Its creeping me out...whatever happened to good-old-four legs on a chair?"

Sam wandered around her glass desk and sat down herself, propping her chin up on the palms of her hands as she watched the light shuffle in the seat.

"Welcome to the twenty-first century, Yugi."

"This is beyond its right time, real people in the twenty-first century still use legs on their chairs." He crinkled his nose. "General population of America at least, I don't count Domino City anymore...anyway, so...what's up?"

Sam shifted. She flicked out a hand and a hologram snapped to life, whizzing towards Yugi. The light caught it and spread it out in front of himself like a paper. He glanced over the information and images displayed like a running movie.

Slipping his glasses onto the bridge of his nose he peered at the familiar looking photos of what he could only guess were outstanding cadets.

"These three are from the Japan Duellist Academy. They have shadow-magic readings recorded in their files...Luke and Lloyd Wheeler are the first dark and light twins we discovered and Jaden Yuki...he topped the shadow-magic chart."

"Right." Sam nodded. "They'll be arriving here in a couple hours."

"Why?"

"For special training."

"Sam, can you kind of get to the point?" Yugi pulled off his glasses, nibbling on their wire.

She sighed darkly. "Seto and I thought it would be good to combine both the new Air-force cadets we've been training and the Shadow-welders of the Japan Academy into a combined task-team. Both will need to learn to interact with each other at some point...why not start the young."

"I see." Yugi frowned slightly.

"We are trying to build up new SG teams interlinked with the Shadow-welders. You, honestly, seemed like the best choice of teacher for this first trail run of students. You're both well versed in Shadow-magic and the Airforce...plus...lets face it...you have an art for teaching."

"Why thank you." Yugi dusted back his fringe. "Sooo, training new cadets...cool."

Sam blinked. "You'll do it?"

"Why, did you see me saying no?"

"Well..." The seer of the Necklace creased her brow thoughtfully, "No...but..."

"But what?" Yugi leant forward, clasping his knees.

Sam shook her head, standing to her feet, "its nothing."

"Sam...? I know that look, Ishziu used to give it to me too. What are you seeing?"

"Its not what I am seeing Yugi, it's the lack thereof."

"Oh..."

For a moment he was unsure again which was a better thought, seeing things or not. He hadn't thought about such a conundrum in quite awhile. He jutted his glasses at her.

"So...you are not seeing anything in my future?"

"You know as well as I do Yugi the Necklace doesn't work on individual people, apart from Jack because he is my balance..."

"Right," Yugi eased one leg over the other, "the Necklace gives you a multiple choice of different future's for Earth or...any group larger enough where decision making is shattered."

"Exactly."

"What's the problem then?"  
"You're not in any of it."

Yugi puffed out his cheeks at her blank reply. "I'm dead?"

She gave a small laugh, "No...I see Yami sometimes, so you're not dead."

"Okay...so...obviously I'm doing something else, maybe? That isn't effecting the continuum you're focusing on."

The Colonel looked thoughtful for a moment before she gave a long, exhausted sigh. "I suppose. I simply do not like not being able to assure myself of things."

"Sam, the Necklace is one of the heaviest burdens to bear. I cannot imagine how you cope with seeing multiple realities, nor how you cope with decisions being made around you, the effect of the give and take that naturally happens here on Earth. Give yourself some credit. If my presence isn't visible in your sights then maybe its the Necklace telling you to not worry, the Puzzle protects me." He flashed a wiry grin, touching the Item around his own neck. "It has its own power too, you know, it isn't just what holds Yami's half of our soul in prison."

"Well," Sam brushed a hand through her hair, "whatever you are doing in the future Yugi, do be careful."

"When have I not been careful?"

"Numerous occasions." The Colonel stood suddenly. "How about some breakfast?" She offered. "They have a wonderful cafeteria here...then I'll give you the grand tour."

"Sounds fantastic." Yugi beamed, leaping to his feet in one swift movement. He grabbed his bag and casting it over his shoulder.

Sam joined him. "So, tell me how Sol is going?"

"About as well as any little clone could be."

The Colonel rolled her eyes, "That isn't all together informative Yugi."

The light flashed a grin, "Let me put it this way," he linked their arms together, "Yami wants more of them."

Sam crinkled her nose. "Sorry to point it out Yugi, but that's somewhat impossible."

"What, with me being a virgin for eternity and Yami being the kinky half of my soul?"

"Wouldn't have said it so bluntly, but yes."

"Sam...if there is one thing I know about my darkness, it is to never, ever, underestimate his ability to do the impossible."

0000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

0000000000

Stargate Command

"It's impossible Jackson." Cameron peered at the alien device upon the laboratory desk. It was a frightful looking object, foreboding in its fantasy-formed crystal sphere spiralling out of a dome of small inverted holes. The young Colonel bent forward, imagining the crystal was a transmitter device, if what Daniel said was true about it being an alien communication machine.

Daniel opened his mouth to respond only to find his voice replaced by another coming from open doorway into the messy laboratory.

"Oh, never say impossible, Cameron, honestly, you should know that by now."

Cameron looked around in surprise, crinkling his nose, not recognising the voice and yet sure it was familiar in some way. It was Vala's gasp that caught him off guard, the woman being closer to the doorway.

Through the threshold Sol wandered into the laboratory, decked by twisting, frolicking shadows that seemed to beautifully glide amongst the air. Cameron let his jaw slip as the boy glanced upward. The smile upon the rosy cheeks twisted slightly into a very familiar smirk.

"Oh boy..." Daniel raised both eyebrows as Sol stepped around the door, his walk no longer the relaxed, childish skip and hop the little prince usually displayed. Instead, his shoulders where pulled back tighter in the well practised mannerism Yami always contained from years of practise.

"Ph...Pharaoh?" Daniel stopped his fiddling with the device on the table and stared. "Yami? What...did you do...?" The archaeologist almost whined.

Yami smiled through Sol's lips, the leer so wrong looking upon the small boy. "Dark tech." The Pharaoh held up the new piece of jewellery around his son's neck and let it dangle, the gold glistening in the light. "Old piece of the Puzzle from that time Yugi took it out and replaced it with its alternate reality version. Technically it's still a part of my body. Yugi was hoping that if he fused it with his own blood and bound it to Sol it would slow his shadow-magic intake and...act like the Puzzle does for Yugi."

"A door to the shadow realm." Daniel fingered the scales hanging loosely around his waist on a golden chain. "Like you are the door for this universe?"

"Pretty much." Yami shrugged Sol's thin shoulders. "Hopefully he'll be able to learn to control the shadows without getting unbalanced...Yugi's simply been overly worried about harming the child."

"It seemed to go well." Bakura rubbed a hand through his inky hair, his physical image shifting like a buzzing hologram, "Drained everything I had though. I'm outta practise on dark tech...seriously...I need to do some more reading of the ancient texts or something, I feel lagged. Still, the kid should be alright, at least now it'll be harder for him to over-dose and go...crazy. Like his daddy." Bakura winced as Yami kicked him hard in the shins.

"It also provides a conductor for my mental-presence to reside within Sol." Yami sniffed, pitching Sol's nose with both fingers, "My voice sounds odd."

"I think it's an improvement." Daniel hid a smirk behind a hand. "Can we send you to time out now?" The archaeologist priest dodged to one side as Yami botted him in the ankles, the only reachable thing with his current height.

"Why...um...have you done it now?" Cameron scratched his head, looking between Yami and the alien device awaiting use.

"I figured I needed to be attached to a body to do this...so...if I don't have my light, go with my light's clone." Yami dusted off Sol's pants worriedly.

"Yugi's going to murder you." Daniel chimed out in an almost sing-song voice of mocking hilarity.

"I highly doubt it's going to do anything..." Yami shrugged, "I just need to attach my mental presence of a physical form...Sol will be fine. Actually, there is less likely anything to happen if I'm in control."

"Yugi's seriously going to murder you." The archaeologist rolled his eyes.

"I'm already dead."

"Yugi's going to...make...you...sleep on the couch for a month?" Cameron interjected.

Yami thinned Sol's lips at the thought, the expression making the boy's face look odd at its adult-like movement, "That, he can do..."

"How can you even fit in there?" Cameron knelt, he raised a hand and poked Sol's arm. Yami flinched away, slapping the Colonel hard with a small hand, the movement making Vala squeak in laughter.

"It's just like fitting into a miniature Yugi." Yami raised his nose in an aristocratic gesture.

"Okay, that's just plain weird." The young Colonel retorted.

"But not...impossible." Bakura's shadows twisted up from the ground, forming his solid body beside the small boy.

"Danny, I have decided I love your planet." Vala slapped the surface of the table happily, "so much more interesting than other planets..."

Ignoring her Daniel puffed out his cheeks as he pulled over a chair and patted it. Yami swelled up shadows, landing elegantly upon the chair in front the work bench to gaze at the strange alien device.

"So, what do we do to make it work?" The Pharaoh glanced over it thoughtfully.

Daniel held out a tray, revealing three glossy black stones. "Okay, when I read this was a communication device in that archived book, I realised the shape of these recesses spaces looked kind of familiar."

Bakura bent forward, forming a solid body. "You have a good eye."

"Thank you." Daniel inclined his head as he picked up one of the black stones, "these stones are actually an ancient form of commuication device that links their users psychically, allowing them to see through each other's eyes,. It appears..." The archaeologist looked down at the device, "that they were meant to be used in conjunction with this terminal."

"So...what happens when you attach the stones?" Cameron pursed his lips.

"We're gonna find out." Daniel grinned. "One of these stones came with the device itself, took a bit of finding in the mess of what we brought back...but two of them were originally set for Jack and...one...Joe Spencer."

"Yeah, weird guy. I read the file." Cameron clicked a finger.

"Well, after a lot of...er...work...by Dr. Lee," Daniel winced, "he...ah...was able to reset the stones."

"Don't they have to be activated by someone with the ancient Gene?" Settling back upon a wall with arms folded Bakura raised his head.

"At first that was the thought," Daniel nodded, "but no, like a lot of Ancient technology the stones actually just have to be initialised."

"By someone with the ancient gene?" Cameron offered.

"Correct." Daniel held out the stones, "which these ones have been."

"Okay, so...other than the Pharaoh, who else is going?" The young Colonel gazed at the stones wearily.

"I figured that one would be me, since I did, after all, miss my trip with my wife."

"You're going to dine out on that one for awhile?" Bakura snorted.

"Yeah, like you won't believe." Daniel gave him a dark smirk, one the ex-thief happily returned.

"Well, I'm not going to argue about it," Cameron made quotation marks with his fingers, "since you are the worlds expert on the Ancients but...we've got three stones."

Vala snatched a stone up, her movement to fast for the reaction of all four men.

"This one is mine, thank you." She grinned delightfully.

"How do you figure that," Yami smiled at the woman, taking one of the stones himself, fingering its texture on Sol's smooth figures.

"You and me are linked, Pharaoh honey, we don't want any accidents do we now...that device might still be working on you and think about the distance we could be travelling!"

"She has a point." Daniel mused.

"Okay, then she's going." Bakura slapped his hands together, making everyone jolt at the sound. "Put the stones in the slots kids and let's see if Daniel here is as smart as he thinks he is."

Vala grinned, "let's go boys."

All three simultaneously placed the black, oval shaped rocked into the allocated slots. For a brief moment both Bakura and Cameron watched as seemingly nothing happened, then a second later, all three dropped line pins to the floor as a light ignited from the crystal spear. Bakura lunged, catching Sol's tiny body before it toppled off the chair he was perched upon.

The ex-thief held the child, checking for a pulse. Cameron dashed to the intercom system, slamming the button down for emergency assistance.

"Knew this was a bad idea..." The Colonel hissed between his clenched teeth, checking for a pulse between both Vala Daniel.

"Yeah," Bakura sighed, "always is..."

000000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

Jennifer Harley propped her chin up on her hands, leaning upon the old bang-up military jeep. Her team had finished their routine jog around the heavily hilled island in which the ADA was situated, only to find themselves being paged to come to a particular meeting spot. They had been waiting for a good ten minutes now and she was beginning to wish she could have had a shower. The sweat from the vigorous run had dried to cake on her skin.

Her team consisted of four, herself, Ben Tennyson, Karl Jacobs and Susie Young.

She puffed a sigh.

Ben propped himself up beside her, elbows on the jeep, bored expression over his usually cheered features. "Know why we're all the way out here?" He puffed back a lock of his brown hair.

"Why would I know?" She blankly replied, gazing at the low sun across the sea.

"I don't know, you know things?"

"Well, I don't know this thing." She snapped back.

"Gosh, fine, Harley, just asking."

"I'm sorry Tennyson." She sighed, racking a hand through her hair, "it's just, if I don't pass these classes..."

"Harley, you're the one person on the planet, who hasn't got an alien device strapped to their wrist, by the way, who would pass anything." He cracked a charismatic grin with raised eyebrows.

Jennifer rolled her eyes but smiled at the sincerity in his voice. He fiddled with the heavy alien device around his wrist, as she often caught him doing, as if almost trying to remove it from where it was near fused into his flesh.

She could see the veins of technology creeping slowly up his arm, each year she had known him, those veins lengthened and the tinge in his skin changed. It was killing him, being strapped to him, but he had made the determination to do what he could with the time he had. According to his story, he and his grandfather had fallen through a hole between universes and landed here, on an Earth very different from their own. She had often wondered if he worried about his own universe, or if he felt like he had betrayed those he had loved and known there.

She sighed again, casting her gaze back out over the ocean. He wasn't the first guy she had met from another universe. Every so often she would recall Sol, somewhere out there, living a parallel life.

"You have that look again." Ben smirked, poking her cheek playfully.

"Shut up." She stamped on his foot, only gaining a chuckle from him.

"You're thinking of that someone, aren't you..." His voice was slightly broken and Jennifer glanced his way in slight confusion, unsure of why she was detecting some kind of tone in her team-members usually cheery voice.

"You know..." He breathed out, "I know I'm not him...but...I'm from another universe too, Jenny."

She flinched. He was never supposed to call her that on-base. He was such a typical man, choosing the wrong time and place to talk over something.

"Drop it, Ben." She hissed back in reply.

"Je-."

"I said, drop it."

He sighed heavily, twisting away and raising both arms in defeat. "Fine."

"Hey," Karl Jacobs wiped sweat from his brow, leaping off the hood of the old military truck he had been perched upon with Susie, their medic. "I see something...look." He pointed to the sky, causing both Ben and Jennifer to glance in the direction of the horizon.

Something sparked in the blue, puffing through the clouds. Jennifer shaded her eyes with a hand, spotting a shimmering unidentified flying object skipping through the sky towards the moors of grass along the island. All four of them wandered to the edge of the asphalt parking lot to watch as the watery flying machine settled amongst the grass, the blue glow radiating from belief it fading away as alien engines disengaged.

Four small figures leapt out, chatting amongst themselves in a foreign language.

"Japanese," Susie raised an eyebrow, "they're speaking Japanese."

The small group wandered their way towards them and Jennifer spread her lips thinly, wondering if this was why they had been paged to the out-skirts of the island. The closer they came brought the realisation that they were children, at least, three of them were in their pre-teens by their awkwardly still developing bodies. Those three were dressed in high-end uniforms, red, blue and yellow, each with its own flare while retaining some similar aspects.

Jennifer touched Bens' arm, giving a whisper. "They're from the Japanese Duellist Academy." A smile snaked over her lips.

"How'd you know that?" Karl frowned, wrinkling his nose at the eldest of the four, somewhere between looking like a full grown adult and a young man dressed in a business-suite.

"Their uniforms, I've seen the before." Jennifer quickly saluted as they finally came in hearing distance.

The young business-man stepped forward, giving a sweeping bow of honour, long raven hair cascading forward over his shoulders.

"Mokuba Kaiba." Blue eyes lifted, revealing a genuine smile at the four air-force cadets. "This is Luke and Lloyd Wheeler and Jaden Yuki. We're from the Japanese Academy...your...sister school." The young man stepped forward and held out a hand. Jennifer took it, smiling at the sincerity in his tone.

"You...are not like your brother."

Mokuba laughed, a laugh bright and amusing. He dusted a hand through his rolls of hair, "oh...sorry...you've had to displeasure of meeting my brother?"

"Both sides of him, actually."

Mokuba gave another laugh, "They're both as bad as each other...guess that's what happens to a tainted light. Pleasure to meet you then..."

"Well, I'm Jennifer Harley, this is our team captain Karl Jacobs, our team tech Benjamin Tennyson and our team medical-officer Susie Young."

"An honour to meet you all, I have heard great things about your team. Well, I was just dropping these three off...I had better get back to my side of the planet-."

"Wait." Jennifer stalled him from his turn around. "Do you know what is going on?"

"Me? No...why not ask him?" As he left Mokuba pointed over her head towards the military truck, causing all heads to turn in the direction the young man pointed.

Sitting atop the truck, looking down upon them silently from his perch was a petite looking, though lethal appearing man leaning his elbows on his knees and his chin upon the palms of his hands. His eyebrows, mostly hidden by a fuzzy, swept aside blond fringe, were raised in silent greeting.

Jennifer's lips split into a wide, delighted grin.

"Major Motou!"

"Call me Yugi," Yugi smiled gently down at the abashed faces, "when addressing me, I don't mind, or if you want to be formal...just Pharaoh will do."

"What..." Jennifer gulped, hoping she wasn't out of line or that she hadn't read some important memo and missed something, "are you...doing here sir?"

"I am your new instructor for a set of especially designed training sessions you'll all be under taking these next two months. You have each been chosen because you show promise in your areas and the ability to adapt to an ever changing world, out there." Yugi waved a hand at the sky. "This is a union between the Pharaoh's Court and the American Air Force and I hope...I very much hope...you will all prove me right when I say we can make this work for the better of our world."

The bright purple eye studied the gathered young people.

"I'm looking forward to working with all of you and seeing what each of you can bring to the game-field."

"Why do we have to work with kids?" Karl raised a hand before he pointed to the three young Japanese Duellists. "No offence."

Yugi crossed his legs, looking between the two very distinct factions, standing well apart from each other.

"I will tell you why, Cadet Jacobs, those kids are the strongest shadow-magic welders currently being trained. Jaden, over there, the one in red, is being trained to be captain of the first star-ship Kaiba Corporations is building. Lloyd, the one in yellow, is being trained as his second in command and Luke, the one in blue, is being trained as the fighter-pilot squad leader." The Pharaoh's light leapt off the bonnet of the truck, coming around to place his hands upon both Lloyd and Luke's head's.

"Lloyd here can call upon any card in his deck as both offence and defence. He is a natural-born light and his twin, Luke," Yami patted the boy's head, "is his dark..."

The two dusty blond haired boys gave a wave in greeting.

"They balance each other. Lloyd, like me, is constantly creating cosmic energy, energy he feeds to Luke. Lloyd's ability to manipulate our realm is astounding. If you see him hovering, that would be the reason why. Now Luke here, is different from his twin," the light smiled at the blue suited boy, "Being a dark he consumes energy, the energy his brother gives him. Luke is a shadow-welder and his highest abilities deal mainly in magic cards...his shadows make him quick and light, combine these two brothers together and you have a perfect tag-team." Yugi smiled sadly, "however, take them away from each other and you will create a void. They are not just twins; they are each other's soul..."

The air-force cadets stared between the two.

"They feel each other's pain, emotions and thoughts, it is both a blessing and a curse."

"You get used to it after awhile." Luke shrugged.

"Its really no big deal." Making the same movement as his twin Lloyd addressed the Air-force cadets. "We're just better together, that's all."

"What about him?" Ben motioned to the other young teen beside the twins.

Yugi laughed as the brown haired boy gave a snort of distain at being so bluntly pointed out.

"Jaden Yuki...is different again; he has the third highest shadow-record on a human who hasn't got a Millennium Item."

"What does that mean?" Ben frowned, seeming to calculate the information into his mind.

"Means he can summon strong monsters without the usual sacrifice that is required. He was born with a direct link to the shadow-realm, its...kind of like a genetic mutation..." Lloyd spoke up. "The fact that he has a strong shadow-magic signature indicates he can be a good leader, someone with a strong shadow magic signature makes other people follow them because their shadows draw other shadows. Or so...it is thought. We haven't done that much research into it yet, it is a developing theory."

Yugi nodded. "Well said Lloyd. The shadow-realm is a developing theory. I want you cadets to do your reading up on the files I'll give you...and you three," he glanced to the three young duellists, "I want you to read the files I'll give you on the rules and regulations of the American Air-force. You are all going to be working together and you all need to prove to me that you can work together. Jacobs." Yugi looked towards Karl and the young cadet snapped to attention.

"You are team leader."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because those with shadow-magic need too always be led by someone without shadow-magic."

"Why?"

"Because shadows are dark and a shadow welder can get out of control if their emotions get the better of them. Therefore it is deemed that a human without a strong shadow-magic signature will lead. Your choices will not be swayed by the shadows..."

"Oh...er...okay."

Yugi held up a finger, pointing it towards the young cadet. "But this means you need to respect the abilities of all your team members, get to know them, their strengths, their weakness, how they work. This is a big job. Think you are up to it?"

"Yes sir."

Yugi slapped his hands together, "right then, let's get started...to the gym, my prized pupils."

Seeming to want to make a good first impression both parties moved off almost simultaneously, causing Yugi to smile faintly in mirth at the movements. He folded his hands into the pockets of his pants, allowing the youths to walk ahead towards the gym in the distance, part of the main ADA building. Hopefully by the time he was finished with them they would no longer be two distinct groups but a working team.

He glanced around, noticing Jennifer had not joined her cadet team members, instead the young woman lingered at his side.

Yugi grinned in warm greeting. He slipped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her tight as they strolled down the hill-side. Considering neither of them had grown any taller, the action was manageable. "How have you been?"

Jennifer shrugged, trying to act as stoic as possible. "Well enough I guess."

"Hmmm," the light gave her a playful nudge, "not what I've been hearing on the grape-vine honey."

She thinned her eyes darkly. "Good things I hope."

"Mostly." He chuckled at her horrified expression at the mere thought that she was not doing more than fantastic. "Baby, you worry far too much about being the best. I'm the host of an ancient dark Pharaoh, his lovely, wonderful and utterly adorable other half...plus I conduct massive amounts of cosmic energy through my titty-bitty little body, and even I don't always turn out the best."

"Pharaoh, sir," Jennifer snorted, "you are the best."

"Hmm, yes," Yugi folded back his hair with a hand, wrinkling his nose faintly, "so my darkness tells me." He held out his hand, being chivalrous in offering an aid down onto the grass hill side.

With a small pout she took his offered hand, biting back her own pride. One did not shake aside the hand of the Pharaoh's light because of pride. She slipped her fingers into the calloused and scarred hand, feeling its tight grip. For a man with slender fingers his hold was near-deathly.

"I ah...read...well, I...was given the mission reports about the Replicator Attack. I would have come to visit you but they keep us run busy here."

"Is that a small, tiny, ever so slight way of asking me if I'm well?"

Jennifer thinned her lips at the small, beautiful man, "Yes." It was, she figured, inhumanly possible to not consider Yugi Motou beautiful, as if his otherworldly quality, hidden deep inside, ebbed outward slowly and silently, making him appear just that little bit more graceful and poised.

"I'm fine." Yugi touched his free hand to his chest in a vow. "Picture perfect health."

"It sounded like a bad fight."

"It was a very bad fight." The light shook his head, clearing the memories aside, memories of pain and Yami's fright over losing him. "I almost didn't make it, but...I did." He grinned. "Always pays to have SG1 around!"

Jennifer dusted back her fringe, "Wish I had been there..." She grumbled under her breath.

"No you don't baby," Yugi turned slightly, facing her, "don't jump ahead of your time...you'll get a chance to fight the bad-guys. I'm here to teach you."

"You will pass me right?"

"If I deem you passable." He smirked. "I don't play favourites. If I did, then Lloyd and Luke would be ahead already." He waved a hand at the twins in their duellist uniforms, already waiting by the front door of the gym.

"Really?"

"They're...kind of my nephews...their parents are my best-friends."

"Wheeler." Jennifer whispered. Something clicked and she gasped. "Joseph Wheeler! He wrote that Yugioh novel based on your life!" She slapped her forehead. "He's their Dad?"

"And you might know their mother as Tea Anzu...she's an actor, come model come...fashion designer. I would call her the most-beautiful-woman in the world, but I'm terribly bias, considering I dated her." The light seemed to give an inward laugh at something the young woman beside him was obviously not pivotal too.

She simply smiled, delighting in seeing his face so jovial. In these moments where his humour was brightest he always reminded her of her Sol, the Sol she doubted very much she would ever meet again.

"Your best friends." Jennifer summarised.

"Yup. I can't get rid of them, even if I wanted to...and...for awhile...I did want to." Yugi ruffled her hair playfully. "Immortality is not Hollywood glitter and shine. This body of mine, everyday, gets a little bit more indescribable."

Jennifer dared to glance him over in the bright sunlight. If she looked close enough she could tell he was exactly the same as the moment she had first laid eyes on him and mistaken him for another cadet. He had simply become an expert at making himself look older and he should have been older. She knew, simply because little Sol had aged, that Yugi had jumped backwards in time and relived life free of too much concern. One moment she had known little toddler Sol, the next there was a six year old boy running towards her with waving arms high in delight.

Yes.

Yugi Motou should have been older, but he wasn't, and somewhere, in his beautiful eyes, she had witnessed the lonely sadness his soul suffered at times.

She put as much humour and good will into her tone as was possible in that overwhelming moment of knowing the man she admired, loved, respected and thought of as a father, would live to see her grow old and die.

"Guess I'll have to work extra hard then!" Jennifer grinned.

"Baby," Yugi gave a laugh, "I wouldn't expect anything less from you. Now, come on, let's get this lesson started."

"Hey," stopping him for a moment Jennifer glanced around, "where is...Sol...I thought he was too, you know, unstable to leave?"

Yugi raised both eyebrows, his expression shifting for a moment to slight concern. "Yami has him."

Jennifer blinked at the light for a moment. Her mouth dropped.

Yugi propped both hands on his hips, fanning insult at her look of dread. "Yami is entirely capable of looking after his own child, cadet; he's damned old enough..."

Jennifer gave a low smirk. "You sound like you're having marriage issues."

"Nope," Yugi popped his lips as he spun on his heels in the grass, "we have far too much sex for that!"

"Okay, that I didn't need to hear!"

"You like it blunt." The light waved his hand in the air playfully, "I shall give it to you bluntly. Now come along, cadet, I'm aging while we're yabbering."

0000000000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

It had felt like time and space folded in on him, capturing him tightly in a grasp and throwing him like a javelin until he was speared through into an entirely new body. Yami jolted, gasping as he forced his chest to rise and fall, he had to breathe, the lungs gagged for air, air that rushed through like a drug. Oh how much he needed that air.

He frowned. Breathing was natural when he was in Yugi's body, he didn't even need to think about the action, it was normality, but right now he was forcing each breath. That was strange. He had never needed to force a breath through Yugi's lungs before.

Unless.

He wasn't in Yugi.

He wiggled a foot. A hand. He shifted his weight. It was too heavy. Everything was too heavy to be his lovely light. Yugi was light and nimble, with muscles shifted without too much strain. Instead, this felt like moving a half-dead carcass.

Slowly he rolled over, pulling himself upright, groaning under the strain of using aged limbs. Come to think of it. Yugi wasn't old either and the skin he could see on his hands were aged by time and freckled by the sun. With forceful effort Yami stood, gazing at the foreign clothing, before snapping his attention to the alien environment.

He was within what appeared to be a medieval styled house, simple in design, though the wooden carvings and painting job had been done with much tender love and care. A fire place was crackling heated warmth that he could feel against his skin, on the stove above the flames a kettle was hissing.

Suddenly a woman appeared, groaning wearily and rising from her fallen position upon the floor beside a table. Yami's chest contorted tight, watching as the blond woman, dressed in clothing he had only seen in Ryou's old history books, stood to her full height. She was middle-aged, delightfully plush around the middle and appearing in that moment all together drunk and crazy as she lifted her eyes.

"Er..." She stared at him, her nose wrinkled. "Hello...do...you...understand me?"

"Vala?" Yami dared to whisper.

"Daniel?"

"No."

"Yami?"

"Yes."

"Whoa...you...ah...got tall."

"You got old." Yami pointed to her, then motioned to a glossy copper mirror to one wall. She gasped and dashed forward.

"Oh...poor woman..." She poked at a breast. Yami rolled his eyes, fighting off the urge to slap his head upon the nearest wall. It was just their luck, things like this always had to happen. Couldn't his life, for once, could just be simple and straight forward.

Could almost imagine Yugi's voice chiming, 'where is the adventure in that?'

With a disgruntled snort Yami reached out his mind, hoping the shadows would draw a clearer view of their current situation and whereabouts.

The Pharaoh stalled, wrenching backwards in physical surprise.

"Oh my..." He whispered, "I...I...I don't..." Yami stared at his hands, "I don't have my shadow powers. Vala...pinch me..."

The woman looked up in delight. "Really?"

"Yes."

With a small frown she reached over and pitched hard on the bare skin of his arm. Yami winced, yanked his arm away and rubbed at it. "I felt that."

Her expression darkened in unusual concern. "Is it unusual for you to feel things?"

"I'm dead, Vala, I don't feel anything unless it's related to technology or magic. This communication device must be able to stimulate my mental capacity to feel but not keep my shadow-powers...that means...my consciousness is still in Sol...therefore...still connected to the Puzzle. Thank goodness..."

"Okay...that...made no sense what so ever to me." Vala grumbled, dusting at her hair, pulling at it and staring at the change in colour.

There was a sudden noise. Yami lunged, grabbing Vala and pulling her behind his back. They watched as a teenager boy appeared through an open doorway, dressed in an oversized, cotton tunic, and its green colour clashing with the bright wild mop of cherry hair.

"Ah..." The boy looked between them both. "Er...Yami..."

"Daniel?" Yami thinned his eyes. "That is you?"

"Yeah...I think...so...it ah...worked...ah...not a transporter."

Yami pointed to himself. "You think? We're inside of them..." He poked at his cheeks, feeling the roughness of the furry grey beard. Again, Yugi's chuckle echoed in his mind.

"Great...I'm a teenager." Daniel puffed out the youths cheeks. "I must be your..."

"Son?" Yami glanced back at the mirror, the vision of the slightly older man somewhat alarming. It was worse than seeing himself in Yugi's body and it had taken him years to get used to his lighter half's image of their once Pharaoh form.

"We're married." Vala grinned, motioning between them both.

Ignoring her Yami looked down at Daniel as the archaeologist continued to pick at his strange, medieval styled outfit.

"I feel old." Yami wrinkled his nose. "This body, I can feel the arthritis in the knees."

"You've never been old before," Daniel grinned.

"Daniel, this is not good..." The Pharaoh looked at the teenager, "if this is another person I'm inside of, there is the faint possibility that I could die...we could die inside them if we don't get this right."

"My question is," Vala held up her hand, "how do we get out of...the...er...person's body..."

All three stared at each other dumbly.

"Daniel..." Yami tested his darker tone, finding it sounding odd through another man's voice-box.

"Yes Pharaoh?"

"Sometimes, just...sometimes...I hate you."

"Yup." Daniel threw open the teenage boy's arms. "Me too!" He chirped out.

"Hmmm..." Vala was twirling around in her dress, gazing at herself in the mirror upon the wall. She stopped the movements, "Well..." She frowned, "maybe it's just me but this...house," she waved her hands around the wooden structure, "and these clothes...well, we don't like the way I'd expect the Ancients to look."

"No..." Daniel agreed darkly.

"What do you suppose their names are?"

"Harri, Sallis and Jaik." Yami interjected, pointing to a plaque upon the wall beside the mirror. Under the plaque lay a pile of unopened letters and scribbled notes stuffed into a bag.

"You read Ancient?" Vala raised an eyebrow.

Yami shrugged, "I've picked it up from Yugi, bits here and there."

"That Yugi again." The woman puffed out her cheeks, "Yugi, Yugi, Yugi...who is Yugi?"

"Not really the most important thing right now." Daniel motioned to the door, "I say we take a look around."

"Well," Yami grumbled, stalking past the teenager boy, finding it terribly odd to be looking down at someone he knew he usually looked up at, "we did come all this way here and we are now inhabiting these poor people's bodies...yes, let's just walk into an unknown world and do what we usually do."

"Sounds exciting!" Vala skipped towards him, the movements wrong for the older woman's form she occupied.

"Behave."

"Yes, husband dear."

"Say that again and when we get back I will put you in a room with Yugi."

"Yugi again..." Vala mused thoughtfully as Yami shoved open the door and peered outside, allowing Daniel first dibs on steeping out into the vision of a seemingly gothic and medieval village. The noises and smells were dirty-like though the colours amongst the high roofed houses and amongst the flags scattered over the buildings left a bright cheer to the sunlight scattered cobble stone streets.

Yami breathed out slowly, calming the body he was within, feeling the heart slow its pace gradually. He offered his arm to Vala as she exited the small house. For once, she was silent as they headed into the unknown as a trio.

"This isn't what I pictured when I imagined a civilisation of gate-builders." Vala whispered between the two men on either side of her.

"No," Daniel agreed, his eyes studying the tasks of the people around them, busily attending to keeping the small town running . "Something tells me this is not the same people who built a spaceship capable of travelling across the universe."

"Never say never," Yami interjected, "had you stumbled into my people's villages you would not have imagined us able to build space-ships nor use inter-dimensional war techniques in summoning creatures from another realm."

"You thinking it could be hidden..." Vala held Yami's arm tighter, trying not to lose her footing upon the cobbled stone path they strolled down.

Yami shrugged. "I'm just saying, don't judge a culture by the first impression. Something obviously connects them to the Ancients since we used an Ancient device to get here. We just need to figure out what-."

"Above the Sun! Harrid, Sallis!"

Yami snapped his head up, gazing at a couple waving from a bridge between two high-roofed houses, peaked like those he had seen in Ryou's little English-village, as if for warding off snow when it fell in abundance.

"Above...the sun indeed, my friend." The Pharaoh called back.

The man atop the bridge gave a faint frown and Yami winced, then noticed suddenly that he had spoken in fluent Ancient, so either the man was frowning at his reply or something else. Vala's elbow nudged him, forcing him to glance at the teenage boy Daniel was walking around within. The king's mind spun, realising what could possibly have been the issue.

"He is...not...well this morning." Yami gave Daniel a small pat on the head, "But we thought a gentle stroll in the blessed air would do him well."

"Then we shall pray for him at prostration." The obvious wife of the man atop the bridge gave a wave. "Sallis, I shall see you later."

It was Yami's turn to nudge Vala.

Quickly she grinned.

"Yup!" She popped her lips and Yami stifled a groan, grabbing her arm and forcing her to walk quickly away beside him. Daniel quickly followed, giving the couple atop the high walk-way a wave good-bye. He caught up with Yami, noticing the Pharaoh was chewing his lip worriedly.

"Any idea what prostration is?" The spirit inquired.

Daniel pouted, "No...but...something tells me we are going to find out."

"I was afraid of that..." Yami sighed.

0000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000

The science lab down the Observation room held three beds, containing Vala, Daniel and Sol. Bakura watched as Janet, in a hazmat suite, with the ever so frustrating Doctor Lee pattering around in the same large coverall. He, being a spirit, didn't need the protection, if it was even needed at all.

The dark lord lingered worriedly beside Sol's bed, watching the tiny boy's chest rise and fall. The child was so tiny, delicate, like a porcelain doll. He was a doctor, he had trained, he knew the signs of life and by all accounts what he saw was a sleeping child but that did nothing to put his wrenched dark-torn soul at peace.

The ex-thief raised his head slightly as a hand touched his shoulder. He glanced around, noting Janet's eyes through her hazmat suite. He smiled weakly, recalling the day he had nursed her back to health. One always found a connection with someone when they had seen them face death.

"Blood pressure and heart rate are normal." Janet turned, speaking to Cameron and Teal'c within the observation deck above. "Pupils are slightly dilated. Now, are we sure this is only because of the device?" She inquired.

Bakura nodded, "The reaction was virtually instantaneous after the device was activated."

"And anyway," Doctor Lee looked up from a screen before him, the tiny scientist giving a pout, "there is no discernable energy...can't be something else, even something linked to the Shadow Realm, we would be able to record that."

"We've found no contagions." Janet pulled off the head of her hazmat suite, breathing a long sigh of relief of having it clear. Bakura took it from her, placing it to one side, his gaze still upon Sol worriedly. "I want to get a EEG going but my first impression here is that theyre in some kind of sleep state..." He looked to Bakura. "Would you agree?"

"Was my thought as well-."

From over the speakers Cameron's voice came through. "Maybe we should disconnect the stones."

"Ah," Doctor Lee paused and struggled of his hazmat helmet before continuing, "for all we know...this could be perfectly normal. I mean, this could how the device actually works."

Janet propped both hands upon her hips, "Look, could you give me some time here before we go messing around with that thing anymore?"

Doctor Lee flicked her a glare, "I wouldn't call it messing around."

"Listen," the medical doctor glared darkly, "for all we know disconnecting the stones could put them in further jeopardy."

"I agree." Bakura brushed back a lock of Sol's hair gently. "I say we keep a close eye on them..." The spirit glanced around, vanished and reappeared within the observation room beside Cameron.

The young Colonel flinched. "Not used to that yet..."

"Buck it up, sunshine." Bakura grumbled darkly. He glanced to Teal'c, noticing the Jaffa had come in a hurry and was currently still dressed in his council meeting robes.

"How are things on Dakara?" The spirit offered.

Teal'c closed his single eye solemnly, "about as well as here..."

"I think we should call Yugi." Cameron interjected before Bakura could offer the Jaffa diplomat condolences.

"No!" Bakura shoved a finger into the Colonel's face, "we are not going to call the pipsqueak! I really, really, really don't feel like being frayed today by shards of bright light."

"So...what?" Cameron turned to look down into the science lab once more, watching Janet worriedly gaze at information upon the screens beside each bed. "We just...wait and see what happens..."

"Trust the Pharaoh." Teal'c unfolded his arms from across his chest. Behind the Jaffa's expression Bakura could only judge that the situation on the warrior's new home-planet was worse off than he wished to envision.

Losing the trust of the new Jaffa nation would, without a doubt, no fair well for Earth...nor their slowly rising Court.

Silently Bakura turned his attention to the three dream-walkers upon the beds, appearing so naturally asleep it was uncanny. "Come on Temmy...don't make me call Seto to get you out of there...I know you wouldn't want him to use the Key on Sol...so...you wake the hell up before I make that choice."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

The crowd of the medieval styled villager lead them to a main-building within a bustling market square and they were swept up amongst the bodies, unable to find a way out of the strange new surroundings. The building gave the impression of being authoritarian, its ceiling high and doors widely open. Yami, through the aged eyes of the old man he was within, had the uncanny sense that it was a building of worship and they were the worshipers.

Atop the stairs leading high to the large doors a man, dressed in purple royal robes that cascaded around his shoulders stood before a widely lit, flaming torch. Within his hands he held an open book and raised it just slightly as his head tipped to the sky.

"All hallow the Ori." He spoke.

The words sent a chill down the Pharaoh's spine, shaking his shadows, as if they were warning him to run and run far away.

"All hallow the Ori." The crowd echoed the words.

Yami sense Vala clutch his arm tighter and for once he didn't tug his arm away.

The man atop the stairs spoke once more, low voice bellowing through the market place. "On their great power we shall meditate here in this day." He lowered himself to his knees before the flickering torch. Slowly the crowd followed his example.

It had been a long time, Yami realised, since he had been forced to kneel before anything or anyone. The only person he had never knelt before was Yugi, no other had the honour of having the Tau'ri Pharaoh kneel before them and yet he found himself copying the crowd. Beside him Daniel whispered.

"I am guessing this is Prostration."

Yami could only nod in reply, but he took a sharp breath of surprise as a new voice spoke from behind. He glanced around, noticing a slightly worried brown haired man leaning towards him. "We must meet. By the portical of light, at the hour of beligh. Speak not."

It was a hurried whisper, Yami had to strain his hosts ears to hear it. He exchanged a quick glance with Daniel, hoping the archaeologist had picked up on the hushed exchange. By the teenagers wide open eyes the spirit guessed he had. They were drawn back to the service before them as the administrator's bellowing voice enveloped the market square. "Oh greatness that is the Ori. You guide us and give meaning to our daily lives. We beseech you, give us strength."

The crowd echoed in reply. "All hallow the Ori...all Hallow the Ori."

Yami closed his eyes, bowing his head, the shiver down his spine turning sharp and painful. Something was not right. The shadow-realm was screaming at him to run away. For the shadows to cry so violently could only mean trouble.

0000

000000

Vala flopped onto the nearest chair, giving a long groan. "Well..." She wiggled her feet, looking at both Yami and Daniel as the two checked the windows of the house they had woken up within.

"That was fun. Six hours of Prostration!"

Yami rubbed his weary shoulders, "I am never complaining to Bakura about dragging me to a church again..."

"Wouldn't count on it." Daniel flicked his eyes quickly around the living room, fidgeting in his need to move. "You and Bakura could argue about dust if you wanted too..."

"True..."

The two men seemed to come to same conclusion in the brief moment of pause and with vigour they descended upon the living area, searching hurriedly.

Watching them as she fished dirt from under nails Vala pouted. "Come on boys, why don't we just...tell someone who we are and what's going on...I mean...isn't that the whole point of this...to communicate."

Daniel shook his head, looking at her through the boy's wide eyes, "I don't think these people are going to entirely understand."

Yami glanced up from reading a book, "Did you hear what that man said to me when we first came to the service.

Daniel looked to the Pharaoh, "yes...something about meeting us-."

"At the portical of light on the hour of beligh."

Waving her arms, tone showing the irritation of the situation, Vala stood to her feet, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea." Daniel shrugged, picking up a ladle. He gazed over it before putting it down again to turn and search another desk.

Vala closed her eyes, breathing in deeply and slowly letting the breath seep between her teeth.

"Okay...what are you both looking for?"

"No idea..." Yami cast aside the book he was holding. "But there has to be some reason as to why we're in," he fanned his current body, "these particular people...in these specific bodies. I mean." The Pharaoh swung around and started up the rickety stair case. "It cannot be random."

Following the spirit Vala grabbed Daniel's arm, hualing him after her and up the stairs, "Well. I have a more pressing question. Do you have any idea how we're supposed to," she wrinkled her nose as Daniel tugged away from her grasp, joining Yami in pulling clothing and gear from a cubed within a master-bedroom.

"Detach from these people?" Vala glared at their turned backs.

Daniel looked towards her. He shook his head. "That's another thing that has me worried." The archaeologist touched Yami's shoulder. "Have you tired it Yami...you Vala?"

"Nothing." Yami rubbed his temples wearily. A faint smile dared to touch his lips as Vala gave a happy, content sigh as she threw herself upon the large four-poster bed to roll around lusciously in the handmade covers.

"Same here." She threw up a hand.

Daniel frowned. "It doesn't seem to be something we can just...will to happen."

"Maybe it's about removing the stones on the device on earth." Vala offered, turning on the bed and fluttering her eyelids.

Rambling through another set of drawers Daniel grumbled, "Yeah, but unfortunately we can't tell the people on Earth that we need them to remove them. I guess we'll just have to wait for them to figure it out for themselves."

"Maybe they already have and it had no effect." Vala offered.

Yami shook his head. "Then I would no longer be here, the only thing attaching my mental conscious to this body would be Sol's physical connection to the stone on the device. If that connection was cut, I would no longer be in this man's mind..."

"Okay, then," Vala shoved her hands under the mattress, feeling around, pulling out a book. "Do you think these people are in our bodies?"

Yami managed to hold back a long suffering sigh at her endless chatter. "I don't know Vala."

"Well, I for one...can see this isn't how this technology is supposed to work." Daniel sat on the bed beside Vala, looking dejected at the situation.

"Maybe our shadow-magic is messing with it?" Yami offered. "You were wearing your Item at the time right?"

"Yeah."

"And we know for a fact the Ancients didn't like the concept of the Shadow Realm."

"Good point." Daniel nodded.

"And my shadows are not happy." The Pharaoh added. "That book," he pointed suddenly to the book Vala was flipping through, her expression becoming surprised suddenly, "they don't like that book."

Vala held it out to the spirit; Yami shook his head, holding up his hands. "No thank you."

The woman offered it to Daniel as the archaeologist continued to search under the bed.

"Yeah, Iit's the book that some of the villagers were walking around with. It says on the front...the...ah...'The...Book of the Origins, blessed are the Ori."

"I think you should take a look at it." Vala waved it in front of his nose."

"Oh, I think I've seen enough. I mean...prostration for six hours." He looked under the bed, "Give us strength." He looked up, raised an eyebrow at her, "its all rather clear."

"I think you'd find it really interesting." Vala insisted.

"Yeah..." Daniel stood, dusting off his pants, "when did you start being able to read Ancient?"

"I can't." Vala smirked at the two men, "but this kind of look familiar." She opened the book and held it out. Inside the pages had been cut out, revealing two stones resting within it.

Daniel eyeballed the ceiling and Yami gave delighted smile. "I bet the teenager has one just like it." He nudged Daniel. "Told you it wasn't random...they must carry the Ancient gene to have unlocked these stones."

"Well...fantastic..." Vala leapt off the bed, "now what?"

"Good question..." Daniel sighed.

"Yes, I come up with utterly brilliant ones don't I? Funny though...you two never seem to have good answers."

0000000000000000000

00000000000

000

Ryou let out a slow sigh. He did not want to dwell on the face that kept haunting him. Remus Lupin. It had been years, so many years, since he had looked into the kind, gentle eyes. How time drifted onward. How he wished he never let time move onward. He would have very much liked to use a large stake-knife on the whole time shebang.

Sitting in Hatty's Cafe along the main street of the small village Ryou slowly closed the large book he had tried to drown himself within, though finding not even the tantalising escape of a fantasy-novel could do the trick in ridding himself of the nightmare he sensed was ahead of him. The cafe, come part pub he supposed, was quiet, and left him with a hollow feeling as he gazed out into the pattering rain of the wintery weather that cast a grey over the town.

Umbrella's bobbed their way down the street, hiding little human's within them.

He was stirred suddenly out of his brooding, his hand moving away from gently stroking the Ring, as a rather short, thin old woman bustled her way towards him. He could distinctly remember her greying hair being a giant mop of frazzled brown curls, though now it had thinned out slightly, though its volume was still surprising as it rolled over her shoulders.

She wore a heavy, bright pink coat that went with her bright pink, thick rimmed glasses. In all honesty the old woman was delightfully individual and didn't fear appearing so.

Matilda Granger wandered her way up to his spot by the window. Her wrinkled brow folded as she perked up an eyebrow at him and his dejected state. Without hesitation the old grandmother settled herself down on the chair across the table, lying flat her pink bag before removing her delightfully coloured wide-brimmed hat that looked as though it had walked out of another era.

"Hmp." She huffed, "You...Lord Ryou...look awful. I haven't seen a face that long since my son failed his first exam." She waved a slim hand in the air, calling for a waiter.

Ryou raised his head sightly, watching one of the young girls of the town skate her way over.

"A latte please, my dear." Matilda peered over her bright pink glasses and Ryou sighed heavily, lifting his head up to gaze at the waiter.

"Another Coffee...black...as strong as you can get it." The Lord grumbled.

The girl gave an ever so slight frown. "No tea sir?"

Yes, he knew very well that everyone in the town worried when he didn't drink tea. It was about as exciting as the news got in their little sleepy village, Lord Ryou, drinking black coffee. It was about as clear as wearing a sign saying 'world-may-come-to-an-end.'

"Not today, Alisa..."

"Okay." The girl scooted her way over the smooth garnet flooring, Ryou watched her move, amazed any of the waiters could even keep their balance. The young girls of the town loved their odd jobs at the cafe-pub on the main street, possibly the most visited place by all who lived in the small village. Other than the church, it was the main place for all to converge upon.

Matilda's hand covered his own suddenly and he twisted his head back in her direction.

"So, dear, why the long face? Is it our resident dark spirit...?"

"Oh, no...no..." Ryou smiled, "Bakura is fine."

"Good to hear, he hasn't popped by for his usual supply of cream-puffs of late."

Ryou chuckled darkly, "He has taken up...work...out-side of the usual."

"I see." The old woman turned her attention out the window, watching the rain drench the side-walks. "Is this work to blame for our current increase in rainfall?"

Ryou huffed at that, "Matilda, we live in England...in England...it rains."

"Not here, deary...you're our weather." She poked a arthritis crippled finger under his nose.

"If you must pry," Ryou wrinkled his nose. "No, Bakura's work is not causing my predicament."

The old woman seemed to relax ever so slightly.

"I have simply been alerted to a situation that I never wanted to be involved in again and I have utterly no idea what to do."

The Lord lifted his head as the waiter skated towards their table, bearing a tray. She slid it down, offering them their drinks. The young girl flashed a smile.

"On the house."

"Oh...no...dear, I couldn't do that to Hatty." Ryou flustered for his wallet.

The girl shook her head, "Just...make us some sunshine tomorrow...please?"

Ryou's expression shifted for a moment into a tender smile. "Another date?"

The girl beamed. "Yup!"

"Alright." The Lord nodded. "Sunshine it is, but just this once! The spirits don't like upsetting the balances too much."

"Thank you, sir!" The girl squealed softly, skating off with tray under arm, leaving Ryou shaking his head in mirth. He looked back to Matilda, noticing the old woman was chuckling into her latte.

"I'm terrible aren't I..." Ryou sighed, "paying for coffee with sunshine. I'm like some kind of ancient pagan-god..."

"Ryou...no one, in this entire town, is ever going to judge you. You make our little town into the community it is with your secret." Matilda sipped her drink, studying him with a firm, mothering glaze.

"I know..." Ryou sighed heavily. "But I am tired...Matilda...so...tired...of all of this..."

"I am sure immortality does that, I would be tired too."

"I don't think I can do it..."

"Dear, right now everything is looking like its doom and gloom. Take the advice of an old woman. Buck up. You're about as close as one is going to get to being an angel...whatever the hell is wrong, fix it."

"Even if it brings back a world I hate?"

"The past will haunt you if you let it. How about instead of letting it haunt you, you turn around and haunt it back!"

Ryou made a grunting sound of frustration as he thumped his head upon the table surface. "Why...oh...why do you make life sound so simple!"

"Because life is simple, you hooligan." The old woman poked his head with a long finger, "Be content with your lot, Lord Ryou Bakura..."

"I detest you, you old hag."

"Tut, tut, now you are sounding like your darkness."

"Mehg." Ryou grunted again, muffled by the table. "Who else am I supposed to sound like in this kind of mood?"

"Hmmm," Matilda played her spoon around the broth of the latte, "good point. Now, now, dear...its Christmas season, be a little bit more jolly."

The English Lord only rolled his eyes.

The elderly woman smiled at the gesture, taking a deep and long sip of her drink. "Do you remember my son, his wife and their daughter? You used to play with Alfred out in the BlackWater forests...until your awful Father shipped you off." She gave a snort of distain.

"Yes, I remember Alfred." Ryou gulped down his coffee, "I don't think it was playing, Matilda...the age difference was slightly drastic. It was more me following the older boys only to end up head first in a cave or something unpleasant."

"Yes, well," Matilda waved a hand in the air as if dismissing a fact, "you were a troublesome child and now look at you, all the more troublesome. Anyway, Alfred is coming home for Christmas; he is bringing Julie, his wife, and Hermione, their lovely daughter."

"Hermione...delightful name. How old would she be now?"

"Oh...about fifteen I believe." Matilda gave a warm smile of pride.

"Hmm, Anakin's age then."

"Heavens, that boy is growing up..."

Ryou managed a chuckle, "yes...yes he is and he is turning out to be a charming young gentleman."

The old woman gave a snort, "With you and Bakura watching him, who wouldn't turn into a gentleman. Anyway," she waved her hand around, "Alfred is hoping to catch up and I told him you were back in the manor with utterly nothing to do...and considering my little cottage is so tiny..."

"Are you trying to use my friendship to get me to open the visitor's courters of my house?"

"Yes!" The old woman pointed a finger under his nose.

"Well..." Ryou thinned his lips, "I will be opening them for some friends who are staying over Christmas...so...I suppose...the more the merrier."

"Wonderful!" Matilda reached out, patting his bare hand in maternal affection. "Come, come now Lord Ryou, escort me home! I have a box of cream-puffs for you in my fridge!"

"You are a devious old woman." Ryou eased himself to his feet, gathering his books back into their bag before offering the old lady an arm. She wrinkled her nose, stepping playfully upon his toes.

"I get lessons from your dark-side."

"Nice to know Bakura does community service..."

"Darling, he is not the Grinch, you are..."

"I deject that accusation. I am not the Grinch..."

"I don't see any Christmas lights up on your manor yet and this darft weather is rotten! I am ordering you to make sunshine for us...Mr. Scrooge."

"Christmas is supposed to involve snow, Matilda..."

"Make it snow then, just stop the rain..."

Ryou gave a warm chuckle, popping open his large umbrella, carefully leading the delightful old lady onto the foot-path.

"I'll see what I can ask the entities...and I am not Scrooge either, if anything, I'm Merlin. I communicate with the energies of the earth..."

Matilda tugged him down the paved foot-path. "Remind me next time we pass by the Church for me to run in and ask Pastor Mark to douse you in holy water."

"I'm not a vampire either...goodness gracious me, Matilda, you read far too many teen-paranormal novels."

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Were the circumstances different and had he not been hitching a ride in some old man's body, Yami was sure he would have actually liked the little medieval village with its quant little houses. The people seemed nice enough in their simple simplicity. They seemed to have figured out the basics of waste disposal and they had running water, though the way in which it got into the houses was an entirely different manner than he had ever seen before.

It was fascinating. Maybe that was one of the reasons why he loved the job, maybe it all wasn't because he wanted to protect Earth. Protecting Earth was his duty, exploring and discovering was want he truly craved. New experiences, new faces and new astounding possibilities.

"Well..." Yami fixed his clothes from their ruffled state, "you are most defiantly in a new place." He tired to echo Yugi's voice in the back of his mind. He was aching for the lights touch and there was a nibbling worry in the back of his mind at how long he would be able to last and be stable without Yugi's presence.

Technically the body he was in made him a single entity but one half of a soul wouldn't very far on its own.

The Pharaoh froze suddenly from heading up the stairs again as a knock sounded upon the door.

Daniels head poked out from around the upper levels railing, the boy he was within looking worried. Vala skipped down the stairs, shoving past the Pharaoh.

"Aren't you going to open it...dear..." She jibed, grabbed the handle and pulled the heavy wooden door open. Yami thinned his lips, sensing Daniel come up beside him and they watched a man shuffled his way in quickly and shut the door.

Yami frowned. It was the same man who had whispered to him during Prostration and the expression upon the fellow's face was hallowing.

"Thank those filled of value." The man breathed out, looking at all three of them. "I was worried when you did not meet me." His eyes settled upon Yami.

The Pharaoh gulped. "Yes...sorry...about that."

"Why did you not meet me?" The man adruptly turned to Vala, "and whyare you not sharing leaves with the administrators wife?"

Vala raised her shoulders, "I...er...forgot?"

The man straightened himself up. "We are already suspected, we must not alter our behaviour."

"Suspected of what?" Daniel stepped forward. Yami winced, knowing from the sudden glance of the man that obviously teenagers of this world very rarely raised their opinion.

"Harrid." The man looked to Yami, "If I did not know you better I would fear you were trying to entrap me?"

"No...I..." Yami winced, "I wouldn't dream of trying to -."

"Entrap you?" Vala leant forward, "How?"

"Stop this, please." The man backed away.

"Okay!" Daniel threw up his arms in defeat. "You know what...ah...would you please...ah...sit?" He offered the man a chair and slowly he sat. Daniel flicked his glance towards Yami. "Go with me."

Yami nodded and spoke slowly, touching his chest. "My name is Yami Motou," he decided not to go into the details of his kingship quite yet. "And I am in the mind of Harrid. I am able to speak through him by the use of a communication technology that we believe was first constructed and used by a race known as the Alterrans." The Pharaoh motioned his hand to Vala, "And this is Vala Manderan, and Daniel Jackson."

"How do you do?" Daniel inclined his head.

The man stared at them for a brief moment before giving a sudden laugh, causing them to step back slightly in suprise. "By the Stars. Forgive me...I am Fanis."

Yami shared a grin of relief with Daniel. "Nice to meet you Fanis. We are from a place called Earth."

"Can I speak with Harrid?" Fanis peered at the Pharaoh.

Yami thinned his lips, "No...ehm...his consciousness appears to be suppressed as long as we're connected.

The man nodded, seemingly taking the information upon face-value. "Harrid always suspected the stones were a means of communication..."

"You know about the stones?" Daniel pulled a chair over, clasping the bony knees of the teen he was within as he sat forward in drawn curiosity.

Fanis smiled sadly, "we are...curators...investigators of the past. The stones were discovered some time ago in what we believe are the remains of an ancestral burial ground not far from here."

"Why are you hiding them...both?" Vala eased around Yami slowly.

"Sacrilege." The Pharaoh offered at Fanis's blanket expression. The man inclined his head towards the Pharaoh.

"Yes...such...investigations is indeed sacrilege."

"Wait..." Daniel held but both hands, "you are not allowed to investigate your own history?" His teenage voice when slightly high in tone.

"If such a history contradicts the Book of Origin."

Daniel breathed out slowly, racking a hand through his red hair, "You're heretics..."

"We have uncovered evidence that we believe proves the race of humans predates our supposed creating by the Ori."

"Ah...ah..." Vala held up her hand, "excuse me...uh...what...is are these...er...god fellows...are they the people left behind by the Alterraians?"

Yami raised a hand, rubbing his chin, pausing when he felt the beard and quickly his fingers retreated to rest on the bent beside him. "You think they ascended?" He glanced to Vala, knowing under it all her intelligence and acuity could not be denied. She picked up things fast, her mind always thinking, watching, waiting for a moment to pounce with a well calculated move.

The con-woman shrugged, "Well, its possible the Alterraians let a long, long, long time ago and what we know of the...Ancients...is that they learned to evolve and ascend. What if the people who remained here did too?"

"That would mean these people are a subsequent evolution of humans which is apparently what happened in our galaxy after the ancients we know ascended." Daniel stood abruptly to his feet.

"It would explain why they're not as advance as we might expect-."

"No," Yami shook his head, "No...the religion doesn't suite the profile." The Pharaoh shifted away from the bench he leant agaist, wandering the room as he spoke. "The Ascended beings we know don't pose as gods...I mean...Daniel..."

"Yeah...that is one of their explicit rules to follow." The archaeologist priest thinned his lips. "Don't meddle in the affairs of the lower planes of existence..."

Suddenly Fanis spoke up, causing all three to jerk towards him in surprise, his presence having been entirely forgotten for a moment. "The Ori are not posing. We do not doubt their power...just their word and intention. The power is as real as the strength and belief in all follows." Slowly hte man turned towards Vala, his brow furrowing worriedly. "You are late for leaves with the administrators wife...Sallis and she are acquaintances."

Vala looked between Yami and Daniel. "What...should I do?"

"You cannot disconnect and allow Sallis to return?"

"No...Apparently we can't go that." Daniel puffed out a heavy breath.

"Then," Fanis opened his arms, "you must pose as Sallis...or we will be discovered."

Yami gave a groan. He ringed his arms in a circle. "This," he turned to Daniel with a dark scowl, "this is when we need Yugi..."

Vala pouted. "Hey...if this Yugi could do it...well...I can do it too."

"We're dead." Yami turned, faced a wall and pressed his head to it. "We are so dead."

0000000000000000000000

000000000000000000

00000

Bakura watched the automatic coffee machine within the mess-hall with irritated fascination. It gurgled, chimed and gave a small pinging sound as it finished and he reached under the machine, taking the two paper-coffee cups.

With a sniff of distain he settled one before Teal'c before easing into a seat beside the Jaffa. The ex-thief took a long gulp of his black liquid, pointing his pinkie finger at the Jaffa.

"You, T-buddy, look exactly how Ryou would look if I drowned his cat..."

The Jaffa was still decked out in his council robes, the pale garments looking regal upon the warrior that he was. Bakura leant back on his chair, swinging on the back legs, making a mental note to inquire about getting a better coffee machine for the SGC by either bugging Seth until he made one or popping chewing gum into Ryou's ear until the light relented and brought him one.

Teal'c raised his head, gazing at Bakura with his single eye. The spirit felt the tingling sensation of having his mind gently brushed against by the shadows of the Eye. He wrinkled his illusionary body's nose, getting the echoing sense of the Jaffa's deep sorrow at the events upon his new home world.

"You remember my old Master?"

"Yeah..." Bakura raised a hand, patting his own head, "guy was kind of short, had a wicked sense of humour...what was his name...Rak'nor...right?"

"Indeed."

"He okay...?"

"His health is well for a Jaffa of his age...I...had word from him, that is all."

"I take it the word you got is about as jolly as coal at Christmas?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Bakura shrugged. "Go on?"

"The Jaffa Council took vote without my presence. Rak'nor delivered my vote by proxy...apparently," Teal'c shifted uneasily, "the vote was quick. Gerak..."

"Garek...he's the...guy big guy around the middle right? Talks with a deep, brass voice...worse than the Pharaoh in his high-and-mighty ways?"

"Yes."

"Okay...what about him?"

"His motion was resolved by a slim majority. The Jaffa will be ruled by high Council. Votes will be attributed to the various coalition representatives based on military assets."

Bakura paused from taking another sip of his coffee. "Oh...damn..."

"Indeed." Teal'c breathed out slowly.

"Great...just great...all we needed was a guy with military backing as the new leader of the Jaffa. This, T-buddy, is one hell of a bad day all round. I do not envy your position..."

"I fear the Jaffa will crumble into civil war...we are not united...we are scattered...worse than ever."

"Hey," Bakura pressed his elbows onto the table, "don't get up just yet. Remember, you Jaffa folk are hardy people...so...this Garek guy has a few more ships, apparently people like him because of his charisma. Well," the ex-thief spread his arms, "you've got me."

"I fail to see how you, Thief King, are of any aid." Teal'c gave a small smirk.

Bakura waggled a finger. "Tut, tut...wait to you see what I can do-."

The door into the mess-hall slammed open suddenly, Cameron jerked to a stop at the threshold. "Bakura! Quick! Something's wrong."

The spirit stood in one swift movement, casting tentacles of shadows across the floor as he fazed out of physical form and vanished.

Teal'c raised himself, looked to Cameron and motioned, "let us go then."

0000000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Yami peered through the wooden blinds of the window and watched the street outside with dark eyes alight with a storm of shadows he could feel swelling up within. The longer he remained within this current shell of a body the harder it felt to maintain a mental balance.

He craved Yugi.

With a deep breath the Pharaoh turned away from the scene outside and wandered to a cubed, pulling it open and finding cups for water. He filled them with cool water and slid them across the table, one to Fanis and one to Daniel.

Fanis played with a droplet of water for a moment before he looked between the two newcomers.

"You said that the Ori may have ascended...what does that mean?"

Daniel ringed his hands together, "Where we come from some people...who...used to...er...look a lot like us developed physically and mentally so much that they found a way to shed their physical body and live as energy on another higher plane of existence..."

Yami eased himself into a seat, folding his arms atop the table, "Some called it enlightenment. It came with a much greater understanding of the universe and all its knowledge." The Pharaoh frowned, "It happened a long time ago and...we believe that those people may have originally come from here."

He shared a look with Daniel. It appeared neither of them wanted to touch on the delicate issue that one of them was technically an ascended being, simply of another branch in creation.

Fanis didn't give them a choice, speaking up in curiosity. "These ascended beings, as you call them...they do not guide you and ask that you worship them?"

Daniel raised his eyebrows.

"Guide...maybe, some of them but no...in fact, the believe so strongly in free will that they...would not even intervene and use their knowledge, even if it meant the destruction of an entire galaxy full of us regular humans."

"I do my best." Yami whispered softly. Daniel looked his way with a faint echo of a smile.

"Such is not the case with the Ori." Fanis sighed.

"They as that you worship them?" Yami turned his attention to the man. "And fyet conceal the truth of your existence from you?"

"That is not all." Fanis sadly sipped his drink.

"What are you going to do?" Daniel had an inkling, unsure if it was due to his unnatural connection to anyone else in the universe who had a thirst for truth and knowledge of it was the simple fact that he was the bearer of the Scales, but something told him Fanis had the same heart as he. The desire to not only uncover the truth behind the lies but the desire to aid people by finding those truths.

This man wanted his people's freedom.

"We are gathering as much evidence as we can. Our hope is that one day we will have enogh proof," he sighed heavily, "to convince even the most devout believers. In the mean time...we meet in secret and share with those who we trust what we have learned. We keep hidden those artifacts that prove our claims in case one or more of us are discovered.

"How many of you are there?" Yami thinned his eyes, his mind calculating quickly the possibilities of a blood-bath that would arise.

"A few...our numbers are growing." Fanis said it with some pride. "Some believe that the fact we have not yet been discovered is further proof that the Ori are not all powerful and all knowing...others wonder if they are just not giving us the opportunity to see the error of our ways and repent." His brow furrowed as sounds chorused from outside. Yami stood to his feet, his shadows rising in sudden deflection of the noise.  
"Pharaoh?" Daniel watched the king's hands tighten.

"I don't know how much longer I can remain in this man's body, Daniel...before I start to poison him with shadows. I can feel my sanity slip with each passing moment. You will need to keep me in check..."

"Something is wrong." Fanis headed to the window. "Quickly...come." He shoved open the door, leading them out. "I cannot be seen with you." The man pointed. "But I will be watching..."

"That's an Altar." Daniel hissed to Yami, watching the dark lord's eyes search the crowd. The ancient king grabbed the archaeologists hand, pulling him down out of the house and into the street.

"Yami!"

"Shhh..I'm feeling the shadows."

"So there are shadows-."

"The Shadow Realm is weaker in this galaxy...like it is being held back by something but remember," Yami gave a snarl, "I am ascended too..."

"But without Yugi your abilities are limited...Yami, you're hurting my arm..."

The king ignored him. "The shadows I clustered around Vala...they're crying."

Daniel's eyes widened. "No..." Suddenly he shoved forward, pushing people out of the way and together they headed towards the area they had been within for the Prostration. Atop the stairs, up from the Altar in which the crowd had gathered around, the Administrator in his coloured robes was chanting already in a brass voice that carried over the market place.

"And so said Dzaraya before the battle of Ages. He spoke to the sky and said; "And the people shall deliver you unto the wicked for your divine judgment where their sins shall be weighed in the balance of all that is just and true."

Yami pointed suddenly, directing Daniel's line of sight to the woman Vala currently inhabited.

"Let go of me! Get your hands off me!" Two men dragged her ruthlessly over the cobbled stone floor, tearing the skin from her knees. "Daniel!" She gave a shout, "Pharaoh...no...no..."

Yami shoved one of the men aside.

"Vala...what happened!" Daniel dashed up to her, staring at the chains clasping her wrists.

"It didn't go so well!" She squeaked, pulled to one side the chains around her wrists being bound to the centre of the Alter.

The crowd was a buzz and a whirl. Yami flicked his eyes around, searching for a weapon, for something to pry her free. "You cannot do this! Let her go."

Daniel grabbed her chains, pulling at them. He was snagged from behind and pulled away from the Altar, despite his fighting.

Yami winced as arms grabbed pinned him firmly. The old bones of the man's body he was within bending protesting bitterly. He snarled, wrenching to one side, elbowing one of his captives firmly in the gut, only to be met with a fist to the fast that sent him sprawling across the ground.

He spat blood, its coppery taste making him recall the amount of times he had received the same blow.

"Let her go!" He staggered to his feet, shouting toward the Administrator.

The robed man looked to him, "Harrid, you and your son must stand back. Sallis has been overcome."

"No she hasn't!" Daniel yelled. "Listen to me!"

"Let us explain!" Yami staggered to his feet. He was grabbed again, forced to his knees. "No, listen to me!"

His shadows were useless. There was no way he could perform the dark arts in the man's body he inhabited, not with connection. This galaxy was wrong, everything was wrong. His breathing quickened and with horrified fright, he felt the heart in the chest of the man begin to bound terribly and without correct rythem as the Adminstator began to speak.

"Fear not...for the Ori see all, outside and within. If your heart is pure and your devotion unwavering they will protect you. They'll cleanse your being and you'll be taken to be with them forever. If not...may the fire burn you down to the ground and lay you in the dust."

"Fire!" Vala's screech echoed over the crowd.

Yami watched as the Administrator nodded towards men standing beside a large bowl. One took a torch and with a twirl, lit the liquid within the large basin. The Administrator raised his arms to the heavens.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

The liquid poured into the intended channels of the Altar.

"Vala! What did you do?" Struggling against those holding him Daniel skidded on the cobbled stones, sliding on his knees.

"I think at first it was what I didn't say! Apparently there's a blessing you're supposed to recite over the leave before you drink, which n o one warned me about. Then I think it's what I did say. I was trying to politely explain what was going on and then this guy's wife started screaming and accusing me of being overcome at which point I suggested that she might want to think about procreating...with...herself."

Daniel gaped at her.

"Listen," Yami shouted towards the Administrator, his eyes watching the creeping fire. "You have got to believe us. This is not what it looks like. Sallis is not possessed. We are from another galaxy!"

"That's right!" Daniel called out. "We're using a communication technology that allows us to take over a body from very far away...and...and...then we just want to talk to you! We just want to talk!"

The Administrator looked away.

"Yami..." Daniel whispered painfully beside him and Yami bit his lips as the flaming liquid, what he could only guess was flammable oil or tar, crawled forward into patterned gutters around the Altar. It snaked its way slowly through the designs, the fire lapping playfully at the air. It wove its way towards Vala within the centre. Her terrified eyes looked towards them both and Yami felt a tear dribbled down his cheek.

Never in the entirety of his long life had he ever felt the piercing and horrifying sensation of knowing he could not protect someone. Always he had found a way to protect what he loved; always the power had been there for the taking, always Yugi had come up beside him.

The heart of the old man raced.

"I'm so sorry..." He spluttered the words. "Vala..."

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

Bakura's shadows swelled up within the science lab, his physical body forming swiftly. Alarms where bleeping and Janet was moving quickly, shouting to a nurse beside her.

"What's up!" Bakura glanced to the heart monitors, his years of medical training telling him everything he needed to know but Janet shouted none the less from her place beside Vala's bed.

"Her heart rate is 140, she's in distress."

Bakura grasped for Daniel's heart monitor, "Daniel's heart rate and BP are increasing too...oh frak it." The ex-thief vanished in a puff of shadows, only to appear beside Sol's tiny boy on a bed to large for him. "Sol's is up...way...way...up...his temperature just spiked. He's over-dosing on shadows...we have got to get them out of his system."

Janet turned on her heels, "I thought that is what the Puzzle pierce was supposed to be for?"

"Try hooking a trunk engine to a little car, sooner or later, that little car is going to have a heart attack."

Cameron suddenly burst into the lab, causing Janet, her nurse and Doctor Lee beside the alien device to jerk around in shock as the young Colonel pointed to the ancient communication machine.

"Pull the stones!" He shouted.

Scrambling to obey Doctor Lee tugged hard on the stones. "I...I can't..."

"Days like today just piss me right off!" Bakura made a beeline for the nearest defibrillator.

"Vala's body is stressed." Janet threw something towards Bakura, causing the non-medical present to wince as the ex-thief caught it easily, seemingly knowing exactly what she was talking about. "Administer that sedative. Hopefully it'll calm things down..."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

The fire dripped into the centre pool, Yami watched it flicker towards the fabric of Vala's long dress. He knew what was coming; he had seen it before in so many different forms. He could hear Vala's voice calling in his ear drums, frantic and desperately frightened.

"Daniel! Pharaoh..."

Yami winced as Daniel franticly tried again, the man never giving a moment's rest, despite the futility of words.

"Listen! Please, please, listen, you have to believe us! You're killing an innocent person!"

Vala gave a sudden scream, causing the crowd to back up slightly as the flames ruptured, eating the flammable fabric of her dress.

Daniel's eyes widened, "No! Stop! No! No!" He crawled forward, only to be snagged again. Yami wenched free his arm, grasping the archaeologist hand tightly. Daniel turned away from the eruption of flames consuming Vala's body in a torch of raging yellows and reds.

Yami blinked away tears, watching as the woman's body went ridged in agony.

Vala's scream would haunt his sleepless nights.

His shadow's swelled, pooling up within, with no where to go and no way to release them, his anger festered.

The ancient king gave a sudden shout, causing Daniel to grab him.

"You will regret this." Yami heard his voice break with emotion, find voice-box of the man he was within working so much better than his illusionary body did. He sent his gaze directly towards the Administrator, "Tell your damned god's they just started a war!"

Vala's screaming had died away, yet the flames still lapped at the carcass that was left.

Yami flinched, sensing a sudden swell of invisible energy. A gust of wind flowed through the market place, directly collecting upon the fire, blowing it away like a match-stick.

The Pharaoh turned slightly, his lips parting in surprise as the crowd around them all moved to their knees as a purple robed man with a long, silver staff wandered slowly forward. His eyes were glassed over in a grey haze, eerie, alien and all together unnerving in their gentle stare.

Yami heard Daniel scramble up, released from those who had held them. The archaeologist ran towards Vala's limp and charred body, the skin burned to ashes, leaving only a skeletal figure behind.

Yami eased himself to his feet slowly, moving to join Daniel. Slowly Daniel knelt, unbinding her arms from the post in the centre of the Altar. Her ridged body fell back. Yami caught it, hugging her gently, wishing he had Yugi's light in that moment, wishing he was not a bringer of death but of life. Daniel pressed his cheek to her head and gave a tiny sob.

Gingerly Yami raised his gaze towards the strange priest-like man standing silently with his staff amongst the bowing crowd. The Pharaoh thinned his eyes, sensing the ebbing collection of energy around the human; energy so similar to that which Yugi and Ryou held, the energy of the universe.

00000000000000000

0000000000

Vala falt-lined.

"She's in defib! Code blue!" Bakura shoved the defibrillator towards Janet.

The Doctor grasped the paddles as Bakura cut open Vala's shirt.

"Charging at two hundred." Janet called.

"Clear." Bakura stepped away. Janet slammed down the paddles. Vala's body jolted. Bakura blinked away shadows from his vision, hearing Cameron move, the young Colonel aiming his hand gun at the alien device. Doctor Lee jumped in front of it.

"No, no! Don't shoot!"

"You got a better idea!" Cameron snarled.

"You might...you might cause a surge, you could kill them all. You might detonate the power source!"

Bakura forced out their argument, checking all three of the patient's vitals in one glance. He barely noticed Jack had entered the Observation room with Teal'c, watching the scene in anxiety that could almost be tasted in the air.

"Charge to sixty!" Janet called out. Bakura twirled the dials on the machine beside him. "Still in defib." Janet hissed.

"Charging again."

"Clear!" Bakura winced as Vala's body jolted against. He grasp for her wrist.

"I've got no pulse. She's gone in A cisdelle."

There was a pause.

Janet lowered the paddles. "I'm calling it." The medical doctor brushed aside her fringe, the wrinkles of her brow creasing.

"She's...dead..." Cameron lowered his gun.

"I'm sorry." Janet closed her eyes for a brief moment. Bakura slid a hand to her shoulder. She reached up to grasp it, tightening her fingers around its cold, chilling touch that was, for reasons she couldn't understand, was all together comforting.

Suddenly Bakura shifted and at his movement the world rushed to life again. Janet rushed to Daniel's side.

"Daniel's vitals are stable...for the moment."

"Sol's over-dosing." Bakura touched boy's forehead. "The Pharaoh's obviously unable to get rid of his shadows wherever the hell they are...if we don't get rid of the excess shadows quickly we're going to have two dead."

Cameron jerked towards Doctor Lee. "You still can't pry the stones off it!" The Colonel motioned to the device.

"No."

"And you don't want me to shoot it..."

"No."

"Then how do we unplug this thing?"

"I don't know."

"Well, brilliant." Cameron turned towards a wall, pressing his head against it.

In the silence that followed, a silence that seemed to drag, a beep began to softly pulse. Bakura's chest expanded and his eyes turned towards Janet and both their attentions swung towards the computer screen beside Vala's bed.

"She's got a heart-beat."

00000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

000000

Through the crowd the purple robed man strolled towards them. Yami shivered against the swelling of energy dribbling off the new-comer. Though it reminded him so wonderfully of Yugi there was something wrong with the way the unseen energy bended and warped the physical realm. It made his shadows whimper and crawl within his soul, wanting to get away from whatever it was the eerie man held within his body.

Slowly the robed figure held out the staff he bore. The orb atop it began to glow softly. Yami winced in pain, his shadows suddenly being shattered and scattered away by the flare of light. For a moment he was sure he would lose connection with the body he was within, but he clawed to remain within the consciousness of the old man despite the vanquishing of his shadows.

The orb of light fluttered in the air, drifting towards Vala. Yami shied away as it slipped into her dead form, collecting over her skin like a silken blanket, folding over the clothes to weave the burned remains back together.

Yami closed his eyes against the intensity of the light, only opening them again when he felt Vala's arms grasp his tightly and her frightened voice whispered like that of a child.

"Pharaoh...Dan...Daniel?"

Daniel grasped her cheeks with his freckled hands of the teenage boy he was within. "You...okay?"

Vala cuddled into him tightly and Daniel held her firmly. "I've...got tingles all over...and...an don't flatter yourself, I'm pretty sure its not you...or the Pharaoh for that matter."

Tears dribbled down her cheeks. Yami reached up, brushing them away with finger and thumb, relief swelling with within.

He raised his gaze to the purple robed priest. "Thank you." His inclined his head.

The priest raised both eyebrows, "Thank the Ori. Stand. You will come with me." The man turned, walking back through the kneeling crowd.

"I think he wants us to follow him..." Yami looked to Vala. "Can you walk?"

"If it means getting away from here." She nodded. Daniel stood, holding her hands and joisting her up to her feet. Yami slipped an arm around her waist, leading her down from the Altar and slowly through the crowd, following the robed priest.

The elegant man, grey eyes cold and dark, turned to the crowd, speaking with a level, monotone voice. "Hallowed are the children of the Ori."

"Hallowed are the Ori." The crowd replied.

Yami looked to Daniel, sharing the man's worried and confused expression. The Pharaoh shivered again at the energy tickling him, testing him, seeming to try and probe at his mental shields. His eyes closed and he whispered.

"Yugi...I think I've found _Them_..."

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

_^_^; Well? Was it worth the overly long wait for it? I hope so._

_Thanks for reading._

_I do hope you enjoyed the Episode._

_Keep well._

_If I don't upload something else by Christmas, I wish you all the best for the holidays._

_*hug*_


	4. S02E04 Who, What

_Okay, this isn't as long as some of my episodes but I decided an update would be better than no update since I've calculated it would take about another week for me to finish this._

_I hope you all enjoy this episode. Its rather fun exploring some things I haven't explored before._

_Thank you all for your reviews and well-wishes. I am very blessed to have such wonderful readers!_

_Keep well everyone!_

_*hugs*_

_0000000000000000000_

_00000000000_

_0000_

**Happy are those who dream dreams and are ready to pay the price to make them come true.**

0000000000000

0000000

00

**Season 2 - Episode 4 – Who, what?**

Yami shivered.

The shadows were not happy. Everything within him wanted to run, escape and flee far, far away, back to Yugi, back to the safety of light and life. Yet he could not. He was stuck, in a body that was not supportive to his shadow-magic and nor would it allow him to harness the energies of the shadow-realm he so easily controlled.

Now that it was taken from him, he felt naked and unprotected, so much like a child without the safety of a parents touch.

Carefully his eyes opened, sensing the change in the atmosphere. Feeling returned to the old-man's limbs like a prickling of needles over the skin as the transportation Rings left them standing in an alien world. The new exterior outlaying before them for their eyes to view was an endless plain of pristine, shallow water across shimmering blue rocks, flat and cut like a knife had spread smooth butter over the earth.

Yami breathed in deeply. The air tasted sweet. His brow furrowed as he glanced down at the shallow water, watching it sparkle from something within the liquid that made it polished as pure crystal. Slowly he knelt, scooping up the water, sipping it.

Vala raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Yami flicked away droplets from his hand. "It's sweet, like honey and the consistency; it is thicker than average water."

Carefully standing to his feet, feeling the knees of the old man he controlled creak and crack at the movement, Yami glanced towards Daniel, still within the red haired teenagers body.

The strange man, priest like, with pale skin and eerie ghostly eyes watched them with disentranced interest. Dressed in a robe of blue and silver, he bore the tall staff as well as a warrior would a spear.

Every moment Yami let his eyes settled upon the disconcerting pale features, skin scarred with ceremonial markings, his shadows would flare up, screaming at his torn soul. It was repulsive. Never in his life had the shadow-realm ever told him to back away from anything.

"So..." Daniel finally spoke as the priest-man began to wander away towards a distant monastery structure within the endless glossy plain. "Where are we?"

"The plains of Celestis..." The priest monotony reply sounded dull, as though he was stating a fact for a child.

Vala pouted, hitching up her dress, following after Daniel, Yami and the priest. She pointed at the golden monastery, towers and buildings making it shine like a golden city that could have housed millions.

"And that?"

"The city of the gods." The same reply came.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Okay, maybe you could tell me who you are?"

"I am a Prior of the Ori."

"And what is that?" The archaeologist insisted.

"In due time." The Prior glanced around, a wiry, condensing smile pressing over his dull features. "All in due time."

Yami flinched as the shadows hissed and spat within his soul from the gaze of the Prior as it settled briefly upon him, as if somehow, the priest knew who and what he was.

Yet there remained nothing that he could do in his current state of helplessness, so, like a sheep lead to a slaughter, Yami followed silently.

Eventually, through what felt like a walk within a dream, with no essence of time nor place, the Prior lead them into a golden room, paved with large sandstone bricks, open windows of stained-glass revealing the pristine sheen of the shallow water filled plains. All three travellers stopped near a long wooden table, spanning the length of the large, high ceiling room as though coming out of a sleep they blinked in wakefulness and glanced around in awe. Everything was well lit by dancing flames produced out of seemingly thin air.

Across the surface of the table, baskets and bowls of alien fruit had been placed, along with an oversized, leather bound book.

Yami scrubbed at his eyes, taking in the intricately designed inlaid marble of the floor and pillars leading high into the copper-tinged ceiling. The Prior turned on his heels and wander back out the large wooden doors, clamping them shut behind him. Yami thinned his eyes at the sound of a bolt being locked.

Daniel pulled a face, looking rather comical on the features of the freckled, red haired teenager. "Ah...I guess we'll wait here, then?"

No reply came from the door.

"Hullooo?" Vala called out. Yami clapped a hand over her mouth, hissing between his teeth. She fluttered her eyelids playfully and the Pharaoh sighed, releasing her.

"Well..." The ancient king wandered to the open window. The city below the high tower they had obviously been contained within was silent and bare as a ghost-town. Not a breath stirred within the interwoven streets of gold. The world was so silent it was unnatural. Always one was surrounded by sound, even in the pit of night, noise still existed as a part of human life but here, sound was void.

It was a gap that made him cringe. How unnatural a world was without the plop of a rock or the grind of feet pattering pavement. He couldn't even hear Yugi breathing, something he had become so accustomed to when night overcame day.

The Pharaoh turned halfway towards Daniel. "What do you think?"

"I honestly don't know, Yami." The teen's eyes went to the leather bound volume upon the wooden table. "I guess we wait."

"You know." Vala pouted, arms going across her chest to emphasis her point. "I'm very bad at waiting..."

Yami chuckled. "I figured as much."

0000000000000000000

0000000000

00

**SGC**

The briefing room was well lit. Around the table a weary Cameron, Teal'c and Doctor Janet sat. Bakura had long ago perched himself upon the table top, looking unnaturally straight and configured in his stance as he watched Jack pace back and forth in front of the table.

The General's brow was set in a dark scowl, his arms tight behind his back.

Janet rested her hands on her knees, "Daniel, Vala and Sol's vital signs have been stable for two hours now."

Jack glanced around, "What about disconnecting them from the device?"

Janet shook her head. "Doctor Lee has been unable to remove the stones."

"Well, we haven't tried C-4 yet, sir." Cameron interjected.

Jack perked up an eyebrow and Bakura chuckled darkly.

"Though I would highly enjoy blowing something up I don't think that's the answer." The spirit mused thoughtfully.

"Doctor Lee is working on disabling the power source, but given that the device is directly linked to their minds I recommend that we proceed with caution." Janet placed aside her files upon the briefing room table, her brow furrowing in concern.

Drumming his fingers Bakura stood suddenly, "We need a second opinion. We're relying on just Doctor Lee here, and though he is such a cheery fellow, two minds...always better than one."

Jack settled himself back into his chair wearily, "alright, who are you suggesting...please...no one that I have to ring the President for. I don't feel like explaining this to him yet..."

"No, no, someone already in our lovely little circle of hooligans. My boy!" Bakura twirled on his feet, "I'll be back soon...hold down the fort!" The spirit vanished in a swell of shadows.

"Who's his boy?" Cameron noticed the smiles gracing both Janet and the General's faces, small smiles, but smiles none-the-less.

"One mission-report you didn't read, heh, Colonel." Jack stood, "Keep me posted, Doctor. Teal'c, come to office...we've...er...got to talk."

There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Teal'c stood and followed the General into the office. Jack propped himself up upon the desk, folding arms across his chest as the Jaffa Warrior in his traditional white gown of the High Council eased into one of the couches.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ooookay...I got a phone-call from Sam...who is this Gerak guy, I'm guessing I should get to know our new leader of the Free Jaffa? Spill, T-bubby, spill..." The General pointed.

Teal'c gave a longer suffering sigh, unnatural for the Jaffa Warrior, but oddly enough becoming more usual the longer the man stayed around the culture of Earth.

"He was the First Prime of Mito, a minor Goa'uld who served Ra and fell in with Ba'al when Ra was killed. After the fall of the Goa'ud, Ba'al's armada was lead by a Jaffa name Hubrok. Hubrok was an alley of Bra'tac's..."

Jack nodded slowly, by his darkly contemplative expression, the man was deeply considering his old friends words. "Hubrok would have supported out desire to reform the Jaffa nation with democracy. However...approximately four months ago...Hubrok disappeared."

Jack's eyebrows lifted.

"Ah...and...you think Gerak had something to do with it?"

Teal'c gave a grunt of agreement. "Though no evidence has been uncovered, shortly after Hubrok's disappearance, Gerak became the spokesman for the more traditional ways of the Jaffa High Council..."

Jack leant back on his hands, smoothing them over his desk. "...which...in the end...he could control?"

"Through a series of slow and deliberate manipulations...yes. The Council played squarely into Gerak's hands this time."

Jack slapped his hands together suddenly, "That makes him one of the most powerful guys out there that we know of. I think I should meet him face to face..."

Teal'c inclined his head. "I shall extend your invitation."

"Aww...bother..." The General suddenly groaned. Teal'c glanced towards him in curiosity.

"I'm going to have to wear something better...great...you know, sometimes this job is not cool."

"Indeed."

000000000000000

0000000000

000

Anakin loved his basement. It was free from the outside world; it was his hole, his hide away, his place to be as smart and unique as he wanted to be. The contents of his world held a futuristic air, shelves formed of glowing materials, desks flickering with holograms, while his scattered work spaces where layered with new designs and the floor had been long ago stained with liquids of all sorts.

To one side, he had set up a cot to collapse in when he could not be bothered to drag himself up the elevator and down the hall to his 'real-room'. Near the comfortable, thrown together bed, he had slung up his Narnian armour, swords, alongside the Jedi robes he had fashionably brought from E-bay and altered to his heart-content. They both waited silently for the day he would use them again, if he ever did.

The entire basement hummed with a melody that came from the computers and holograms that lit the darkness with an eerie blue glow. The hum drifted through his sleep, reminding him of the ever steady hiss of a sand-storm of Tatooine or the dull low growl of a Naboo vessel. He struggled to sleep without the welcoming dull sound in the background. The absence of sound was like a void in his mind when he tried to settle into sleep.

Giving a yawn Anakin rolled over, tugging a loose blanket closer.

He paused.

Something had changed in the air. The glow of the holograms where no longer as bright has they had just been. He twisted in the cot, peering through the gloom.

"Pops?" Anakin raised himself from the floating cot, watching as the shadows snaked and slithered their way across the glittering floor alight with the dancing reflections of the holograms from his work space. The inky swells of darkness folded into formation and Bakura stepped elegantly out, dusting at his arms and hair.

"Need your brain..."

"My brain?"

"Yup."

"Um...okay...will the surgery hurt?"

"Funny." Bakura patted the teenagers head lightly. "Get up, before your Father wakes and demands to be taken along."

Quickly Anakin slipped out of the floating cot, casting aside his bed-covers. He gathered up clothing, tugging them on in the dim light.

"Where we going?"

"SGC." Bakura wrinkled his nose, watching as Anakin quickly brushed his teeth, scrubbed his messy-hair as if it would make a difference to the wild mop of slowly whitening locks. The teenager spun on his heels, rushing to his work station and casting things into a laptop bag swiftly.

"I'll just leave a note for Edison," Anakin glanced around, "so he doesn't worry-."

"No need, Master Anakin, I am well aware of your departure."

Both father and so froze on the spot, wincing like two boy's caught at a prank. Slowly Bakura turned around, staring at the silent, waiting Butler standing at the door of the basement Anakin inhabited.

"How do you do that!" Bakura hissed.

"Magic, sir." Edison inclined his head before throwing a bag towards Anakin. Catching it the young Jedi felt the contents thoughtfully.

"This is?"

"A change of clothes, young Master Anakin, encase you find yourself needing them. Do try to be presentable, you are representing the Bakura Estate when you go aboard."

Bakura gave a snort, "you never tell me to be presentable."

"I gave up on you a long time ago, sir."

The ex-thief rolled his eyes, grasped Anakin's shoulder and twirled them both around. "Come on." Shadows flickered and Anakin closed his eyes firmly, sensing the swell of enegry grab his physical form, yanking him through the shadow-realm only to snap back into existence within a warm environment. He peaked open and eye, blinking at the sudden intense light that blinded him momentarily. His shoulder was squeezed firmly and Anakin turned to look through his fringe at Bakura.

"It's...been awhile since I was here." Anakin whispered, scrubbing his forehead, sensing the Force tingling under his skin as it swelled and shifted amongst the people of the SGC. If he concentrated he could sense others like him, who he doubted knew they were like him or where now too old to ever learn how to use the energies of the universe. One was coming towards them at a quick pace. A young man for his position of Colonel, light brown hair chopped back in the military fashion, giving him a somewhat rough look to someone who should have been an amusing jokester by nature.

"Bakura." The man jogged up, addressing the spirit but staring at Anakin in mild confusion.

"Colonel Mitchell, I'd like you to meet my son." Bakura patted Anakin's head firmly, "Anakin."

Cameron did a double step back. "This is your kid?"

"Ryou's actually a woman...ouch..." The spirit winced as Anakin's foot firmly stamped down upon his toes.

"Don't insult Dad and tell tall-tales when he's not here."

"Don't step on my toes."

"Don't complain, you can't feel pain."

"Don't talk back at me, or I'll take away your internet!"

"I can easily hack another satellite...maybe Russia this time...hmmm."

"Okay...he's your kid." Cameron held up his hands, "and...he is here...because?"

Anakin looked at the young Colonel, frowning suddenly, realising they had not met before. Who was this new face? Bakura's hand settled upon his shoulder, stilling the swell of the Force from within him as his hackles were raised suddenly at the intrusion of a new member into the circle he had become so used too.

"Anakin, Cameron here is the new leader of SG1."

"Serious?"

"He's the chap who headed the F30-2 squad in the dog-fight over Antarctica against the Replicators. I fixed his back."

"So, you're the guy who saved Uncle Yugi?" Anakin nodded slowly, gazing over the young Colonel. It was no wonder he was a pilot. With such a connection to the universes energies and with no Jedi training to teach him, the man had found a way to use his acute reflexes. The teenager sighed. He doubted very much humans of this galaxy would ever be able to use the Force to its full extent. They had the Shadows instead. Yet it left him with a terribly empty feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, yeah...I guess I did...I think..." Cameron shrugged.

"It's not something to be modest about..." Holding out a hand Anakin inclined his head in the manner Ryou had taught him. "I am Anakin Bakura, heir to the Bakura Estate. It is a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Cameron Mitchell. How can I be of aid?" Anakin glanced back to his father and Bakura pushed him between the shoulder blades slightly.

"We got a slight problem I think you might be able to help with...mind working with Doctor Lee?"

"You mean the little bland guy who scurries around like a mouse?"

"Yep."

"Well, at least he's not Doctor Rodney McKay...that guy is a total arse, ouch...Pops!"

Whacking Anakin firmly over the head Bakura snarled. "Don't swear. Gentlemen do not foul their language with vulgar vocabulary."

"But you do, all the time."

"Tell me whoever said I was a gentleman and I will personally go and shove a stick up their rear-end!" The spirit snarled in play. They turned a corner, passing an SG team.

Anakin waved, yet was unable to speak as Bakura shoved him further onward. Cameron gave a confused shrug of his shoulder, trotting after the duo.

"Sooo...Anakin, shouldn't you be at school or something?" The young Colonel struck up conversation.

Anakin grinned. "School, you mean high-school. Sorry, not really my place. I'm possibly considered an alien by everyone other than my immediate family. I have an eidetic memory and a...er...very high IQ, plus a lot of other things... I've done some degrees already, and I'm currently working on my first PhD."

Cameron stared at him. "You're serious?"

"Indeed I am."

"Okay, wait, wait...how are you...his...son?" The young Colonel motioned between Anakin and Bakura.

Anakin jerked towards Bakura, eyebrows raised in mild confusion, "Pops...he...doesn't know who I am does he?"

"Nope." Bakura grinned.

"Um, what do you mean?" Cameron looked between them both.

Anakin heaved a long sigh, rubbing a hand through his hair. His shoulders straightened suddenly and he steadied Cameron with a firm blue gaze.

"My real name is Anakin Skywalker, as in Starwars Skywalker, as in Jedi, as in Darth Vader the evil Sith Lord."

Cameron stepped back slightly. "Get-outta-town."

"I kid you not." Anakin shook his head. "I am Anakin Skywalker."

"But...its a story...movies..."

"Writers and creative people are simply people who are open to happenings and histories in other galaxies or universes. Like radio waves, some people can pick up histories and they come out like stories." Anakin shrugged. "That's the theory anyway."

"Okay...er...do something Jedi-ish."

Looking to Bakura for permission Anakin studied the dark lord. Bakura gave a twitch of his shoulders. Taking it as a positive the young teen turned back towards Cameron and gave a wide grin as the Colonel lifted suddenly off the ground.

Cameron gave a squeak, arms and legs fraying around him as he floated without heed to gravity.

"Okay, okay, okay! I get it, Jedi awesomeness! Let me down!"

Anakin obeyed, settling the pale-faced Colonel back on solid ground. Bakura slapped his boy's shoulder playfully. "Good show my boy."

"Thanks. You realise Dad never lets me do that?"  
"Yeah, well, that's why I exist..." The spirit headed off, giving a back handed wave.

Cameron stepped in line with Anakin, staring at the teenager.

Anakin shrugged, giving a grin, "Seriously, it's awesome having two sides of the same Dad. One lets me get away with everything the other doesn't."

Cameron thought about it for a moment, before giving a wide smile. "At least you see the bright side of life."

"Glass is always half full for me." Anakin clapped, "well, other than when it's half empty."

They rounded a corner towards the observation laboratory. Anakin hurried his pace, catching hold of Bakura's arm tightly as the spirit waved his pass over the door-lock and the metal slid open to reveal the laboratory room decked out like a hospital ward, then to one side the young Jedi-teen spied the oddest looking alien device he had seen in awhile.

Out of a rounded, bubble like base riddled with small holes, a crystal spire rose up to form some kind of small tower like a transmitter. A dry feeling settled over his mouth as he glanced upward, taking note of Teal'c standing in the observation room, visible through the high window that looked down into the laboratory.

Bakura placed a hand upon his shoulder and Anakin felt the door hiss shut behind them. He was left to watch Doctor Janet walk around three beds. On the first bed lay Daniel, the other a woman he had never laid eyes on and the final held the tiny little body of Sol.

"Solly..." Anakin whispered, his hear wrenching terribly at the sight of the little boy he so very much adored like a little brother. Rushing towards the boy's beside he cast aside this bag and its contents. Reaching out he gently brushed aside the boy's blond fringe, feeling sweat on the skin of his temples.

The teen whispered softly. "Hey it'll be alright Sol. Just you wait, in a couple of hours, it'll be like none of this happened."

He pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Love you little guy, hang in there."

Bakura swelled up to the bed side, glancing over the computer monitors displaying information on their current status. His eyes scanned each one, his lips thinning, revealing his displeasure at the information he read.

"Sol's shadows are still rising?" The ex-thief looked towards Janet questionably.

The doctor puffed out a weary sigh. "Yes..."

"Janet, dear..." Bakura pointed to a near-by chair, "sit down...you need to get off your feet...have you eaten today?"

She shook her head. The spirit sighed heavily, giving a motion to Cameron with a finger.

"Do me a favour, Colonel, take this lovely lady to the mess-hall and shove something editable down her throat." Janet made a move to protest, Bakura pointed a finger under her nose. "I'll watch over them, go." He waved a hand in dismissal.

Cameron lead the exhausted doctor out of the observation laboratory, leaving Anakin, Bakura and a silent Doctor Lee within the small confines.

"Hi Doctor Lee." Anakin waved a hand, moving aside from Sol's bed, towards the little mousy man. They shook hands. "Okay, so...tell me what you've got here?"

"Well...we...we...believe it to be...a communications device...of the sorts...shall we say...they appear...to be in a dream-like...state..." Doctor Lee motioned to Daniel. "And...for...it to effect the Pharaoh also, it has to be...be...some form of mental...projection...considering...the Pharaoh is technically...a...mental projection of a...spirit...and he can..."

"Get to the point Doctor." Bakura paused from glancing over medical charts.

The Doctor gulped, giving a nod. "I have theorised...that...once these...here stones are activated and...placed in these here slots..." He pointed and Anakin peered at the strange, black smooth stones. "A connection is made...possibly...across galaxies."

Anakin looked over the device thoughtfully, seeming to run through a million thoughts. "Okay..." He drew out a long breath and furrowed his brow tightly. "So you're saying it's like a connection...a blutooth wireless...accept...between bodies...between galaxies?"

"Something like that, yes...good analogy." Lee nodded, rubbing his sweat hands together worriedly.

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully Anakin made a turn around the device, studying it with a compressed brow. "Have you simply tried to disrupt the connection? You know, like, override the signal with a stronger signal."

"I have...tried." Lee pattered after the youth. "But I cannot find a signal that...will override this...one. It is too strong...this is an Ancient device...I mean...they built their technology well."

"Then, we need another piece of Ancient Technology to override this piece." Anakin's grin grew wider, he swung around, throwing his arms wide. "Pops! Can you ask Uncle Jack if I can borrow the Stargate?"

0000000000000000000

00000000

0000

It was an interesting thing.

He wasn't cold. He expected to be cold within the chamber of marble, for the high altitude of the tower and the location of the celestial city should have kept a relatively cold chill in the air but instead a warmth seemed to emit from within the very walls of the room they had been confined to. If he touched the surface with the hand of the old man Yami knew he could feel heat, as though there was a fire on the other side of the wall.

His brown wrinkled in dark thought.

Fire.

Like Yugi's light.

Yugi burned when he released his pent up energy and this warmth held the qualities of the same cosmic heat and yet his shadows desired only to flee when usually, in the presence of his other half, the only thing his torn soul wanted to do was to join.

So if this fire was like Yugi and yet not Yugi just who and what was it?

The Pharaoh turned away from the wall, glancing around the room. There was no way to tell the time, therefore the length of their imprisonment was unknown but considering the position of Vala lounged across the large table, lying flat upon her back staring at the ceiling, time must have passed.

Beside the woman Daniel sat, rubbing his forehead as he read from the large volume open in front of him.

Yami approached, seating himself atop the table beside the archaeologist.

"What does it say?"

Daniel peered through the messy fringe covering his eyes. His hands shifted in quick motions, turning the pages. "Well, it seems to follow suit with many other religions I've studied. They tend to wave their doctrines into simple, fable-like narratives with characters that are meant to be easily identifiable with a common individual."

Yami nodded slowly.

Vala rolled around slightly, swinging her legs back and forth. "Read one to me, I love a good yarn."

Daniel smiled faintly in her direction before glancing back to the Pharaoh.

"They all seem to teach meditation on one's worth and significance...the path to-."

"...righteousness towards a state of higher being?" Yami finished.

Daniel frowned slightly.

"Yeah..."

The Pharaoh nodded. "Bakura and I have discussed this often. It is no new train of thought...such an idea has been around for a very long time."

They both paused, hearing a crunching sound in the dead silence of the eerie room. Their eyes turned towards Vala, the woman munching happily upon an apple from the centre fruit-bowl atop the table.

"What?" She shrugged. "I'm starving."

"The central icon of the religion seems to be fire." Daniel offered once more, patting a picture within the book.

"I don't need a book to tell me that." Vala bit down hard on her apple.

Yami sighed, hooking one leg up under his chin to think for a moment, trying to banish the thought of the woman engulfed in flames. Yugi had most defiantly never been able to bring someone back from the dead in such a manner as what they had seen with Vala. The fact that it had been possible frightened him to the core. Who could control life and death in such a manner? It was unnatural. He knew the price for playing with life and death, he was the result of such a ridiculous monstrosity.

"I mean, it makes sense." Daniel continued, his voice going higher, "Fire is light, energy, warmth...and yet...on Earth, at some point, fire became associated with demonic imagery or evil. Hell, not heaven."

The archaeologist lapsed into silence.

"And..." Vala prodded him with a foot.

"I'm just wondering...if the Ancients," Daniel glanced towards Yami for a moment, "had something to do with that."

"Curious thought." Yami pondered.

Vala rolled around onto her stomach, her eyes looking the big book up and down. She reached out, giving a victious grin. "Tell you what? Why don't you," she grasped the remaining pages and turned them all over to the end, "flip all the way to the end and see how it all turns out!"

Yami gave a chuckle and Daniel simply rolled his eyes as they shared a small moment of mirth before each of them jolted in alarm as a thump and grind echoed through the chamber. Yami hopped off the table, catching Vala and settling her down as the door ground its way open to reveal a hooded Prior, bearing his staff, enter in without heed.

His cold, stone grey eyes, embedded into the engraved tattoos across his features, gaze at them each in turn before he spoke in a bland, even voice. "The village of Ver Ager has been corrupted."

Vala held up her hands. "We didn't do it, I promise."

Daniel stepped forward quickly, indicating with a gesture himself, Vala and the Pharaoh. "We are connected to these people, through a communications device that was brought to our galaxy a long time ago by a race of people called the Alterrans."

Yami thinned his eyes, watching for a reaction in the Prior but finding none. He was vacantly spaced out, as if he was not even functioning.

"Okay...look...look...the point is, we mean you no harm." Daniel spread his hands in the universal peace sign, "we're explorers."

"Do you know others in Ver Ager?" The Prior inquired.

"Others?" The archaeologist gave a confused glance towards Yami then back towards the Prior as the alien-priest spoke.

"Unbelievers."

With a firm pout Vala rounded the table, planting herself beside Daniel, her hands firmly on her hips, causing her form to jostle in her heavily cut dress. "Oh, I'm sorry. Do you want us to tell on people who don't believe in the Ori?"

"Devotion is rewarded. Those who stray must be guided back to the path." Once again, the Prior replied steadily and flatly.

"Don't you mean," Vala made a sign with her fingers, "those who stray get burnt to death!"

"The Ori gave all men and women free will."

Yami gave a small, sudden bark of a laugh, turning to Daniel. "Okay, now I do wish Bakura had come and not I. This is most defiantly his department of affairs."

The archaeologist smiled faintly. "What would he say?"

Pondering for a brief moment on the thought of his ancient friend Yami thinned his lips tightly. It was strange, in the moment he wished he could have recalled their late night discussions while their light's slept he couldn't recall much to mind. His head was stuffy, filled with to fear of the strange reaction his shadows where having.

Breathing sharply the Pharaoh squared his back and paced around the Prior, he gestured as he walked, falling back on his training as a negotiator. "If the Ori you speak of are so mighty, why do they need us to tell them who believes in them, and who doesn't?"

The Priors gaze did not waver from gazing at a point somewhere far into a invisible distance.

"The Ori need nothing from us."

Daniel allowed his teenage voice to break into the conversation. "It is we who must seek the truth of the universe in order to achieve enlightenment."

Vala poked him in the arm.

"I've been down this road before." He offered.

000000000000000

0000000000

000

SGC

Anakin felt his heart drop in disappointment as across the desk Jack shook his head in disagreement to his request of the Stargate.

"No can do kiddo..." Jack flipped a pen in the air, watching as Anakin's face fell into a sodden mope.

"But...Uncle Jack-."

"I have eight teams off world right now, plus a possible meeting with a new-up-and-coming-pompous-leader-of the Jaffa. The chances of you blowing up the Stargate is too high for my liking."

"I won't blow up the Stargate! I just need to use the computers and re-calibrate the range frequency-."

"Nope." The General stopped flipping his pen and pointed it at the young Jedi. "It's too risky. Find another way."

Bakura swelled shadows, moving off the wall he had been leaning against and resting a hand upon his son's shoulder. "He's right Anakin and we wouldn't want any more people to be in trouble because of this whole fiasco..."

Anakin heaved a long sigh, giving a slow nod. "Alright...okay...then, I'm going to need a toaster."

"No, you're not building a mini Stargate either." Jack rose from his seat.

"Then what do I do? How can I match a frequency with the technology we have here when none of it is Ancient in design but the Stargate!"

"Figure something out kid, you're Anakin Skywalker...if you want I can always call in a couple other big-wigs-."

"No, fine! I'll figure something out." The teen swung around on his feet. "But don't blame me if Sol dies from a Shadow Magic overdose and you're all stuck having to explain that to Uncle Yugi." He stomped out of the office, the sound of his voice muffling with the concrete walls but Bakura's lips tipped in miry mirth, obviously being able to hear the string of Hutt cussing the young teen had never grown out of.

Jack scrubbed a hand through his hair, settling back into his large seat and beginning once again to flip his pen in the air.

"Do you think he'll figure something out?" The General glanced towards Bakura.

The wavering shadow lord shrugged. "If there is an answer, Anakin will find it...the issue is, will he find it in time."

"True..." Jack whispered. "I'm giving it another three hours and then I'm calling Yugi."

"Damn."

"I have to Bakura...he has a right to know."

The ex-thief nodded in understanding. He flicked his gaze around as Cameron quickly scooted into the office and save a salute towards the General.

Jack raised an amused eyebrow. "At ease Colonel."

Cameron relaxed slightly. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"How're they doing?"

"No change, sir." Cameron rubbed at his wrist, seeming to just notice that Bakura stood to one side of the desk, half masked by shadows.

Looking between them both Jack stood slowly to his feet, hands pressed hard to the surface of his desk. He cleared his throat. "Listen...I know you are both concerned about this situation, so am I...but I've got something else that needs looking into."

Bakura folded away his shadows, giving the office a shimmer of light once more as he slipped around to stand slightly behind Cameron, as if giving the young Colonel the lead in the conversation.

"Am I needed?" The spirit inquired.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Seeming to ignore the question Jack began to pace, "Just got a report from Dr. Lindsay on P3X-421."

"Lindsay..." Cameron furrowed his brow, "anthropologist, right?" The young man looked to Bakura who gave a slight nod.

"She's been working with the human population on 421, helping them get over the loss of their former false god." Jack added.

"Trouble I take it?" Puffing out an illusionary breath Bakura snaked a hand through his hair.

Jack nodded. "Well, it seems a missionary of sorts came through the gate yesterday and started spouting a religion we haven't encountered before. Not that we have a problem with people exploring different faiths." The General moved around his desk, waving his hands in motions as he swiped at the air.

"Really, I rather expected this to happen." Bakura shrugged, "we'll see a lot of opportunists try and fill the void left behind by the Goa'uld."

Jack turned to gaze out the window of his office. "This new found freedom is quickly going to turn into desperation if people don't learn to fend for themselves. A lot of these...shall we say...sheltered civilisations could potentially be taken advantage of by a charlatan with a flashy back of tricks."

"And in this case?" Cameron frowned.

"Well, this missionary is apparently trying to prove the validity of his claims by performing miracles."

"Miracles?" Bakura turned directly towards Jack.

The General spread his hands wide. "See why I need you on it."

"Awww...dagit."

"You are highly trained in the area of religion due to Ryou's work and you're a dark spirit with abilities that could be called miraculous..."

"Okay, okay..." Bakura flung up his arms. "What do you want me to do?"

"I would like you both to take SG-12 and check it out."

Cameron and Bakura shared a glance before the young Colonel quickly addressed their commanding officer.

"Yes sir."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

000000000000

000000000000000000

0000000000

000

The Prior hadn't shifted from his position in front of the door, nor had the tone of his voice changed from its drag. Yami slouched deeper into his chair around the long table within the chamber, half listening to the words the alien-man spoke. Beside him Vala was playing with the dirt under her nails and Daniel had tried to remain observant to the Prior in the hope of being seen as respectable but had long ago succumbed to boredom himself.

"Amica was forgiven his transgressions and found his way back to the path..." The Prior didn't even appear to need a book to read from.

Yami thinned his eyes as the man, hating the ever increasing sensation of energy clustered around the alien-priests mind. It was almost as though he was not fully human.

Vala groaned, leaning forward, whispering to the two men in her company. "I can't take much more of this..." She whined.

Daniel nodded and raised his head, "Ah..." He smiled at the Prior. "Sorry to interrupt but if you brought us here to try and convert us, I think it's fair to tell you that we're not really in the market for new gods."

"The will of the Ori brought you here."

Yami snorted. "No the human desire to explore brought us here..."

Shooting the Pharaoh a glare Daniel half raised a question. "I...er...don't suppose we could talk to one of those Ori."

"Of course." The Prior nodded.

All three visitors leapt up, reenergised by the sudden hope to doing something other than sit.

"Great! That...that would be great!"

"Speak, and they shall hear you."

Yami puffed out his cheeks. "Should have seen that one coming." He nudged Daniel.

"Listen," Vala stalked forward, waving a finger in front of the Prior, "you can torture us all you want with your rhetoric, but we're not going to crack!" She paused. "All right...I might...but we're not going to tell you anything because we don't know anything, am I right boys?" She spun towards Daniel and Yami.

For a moment the archaeologist seemed to wince before he ducked around Yami and flipped through the large ancient book once more. He clicked his finger, indicating Yami's movement and the Pharaoh quickly approached. The two shared a softly whispered conversation before Yami jerked upward and glanced over the Prior.

The Pharaoh tipped back his shoulders. "Can we talk to your head. The..."

Daniel whispered something and Yami winced.

"The Doci...the one who speaks the word of the Ori?" The spirit finished.

The Prior seemed to shift attention from gazing wayward into the unseen distance, glazed grey eyes turning towards the Pharaoh as if suddenly he and Daniel where visible beings.

As if reciting something Daniel quickly spoke, "Like Egidius of Valdair, I need to speak things that can only be spoken in the Light of the Fire."

The Priors eyes widened slightly, looking between both the Pharaoh and archaeologist. Slowly the alien-priest turned and paced back towards the door. "Come with me."

Vala leapt up, latching onto Yami's arm tightly.

"Couldn't you have asked that an hour ago?" She hissed towards Daniel. "We've been listening to him drone on and on and on..."

The Priors staff suddenly blocked her, pressing into her chest before she crossed over the threshold of the chamber doorway.

"Not you."

Abashed Vala clutched tighter to Yami's arm.

"No...me? But I..." She pouted, "That's sexist!"

Carefully Yami untangled her arm, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Stay here, you'll be alright." He whispered.

"But..." The door slammed shut, leaving her within the chamber. Slowly she stepped away, eyes widening in slight fright. "I...guess...I'll wait here..."

000000

0

The City of the God's held the splendour and rapture of a place lost to myths and legends, but as they where lead through its halls of gold and towering crystal columns, the evidence that it was near-empty became all the more obvious.

Not a soul stirred.

Not a sound lingered in the air, just the hollow, aching and near painful dead-wind that smelled stale and littered in the scent of ash. Yami felt the body he was within shiver. This was a dark, evil and violent place. Blood had been shed here. His shadows could almost make out the layer of splattered liquid, like seeing the world in ultra-violet. Nothing within him wanted to be here. No matter the outward beauty, nothing was worth the feeling of souls screaming at him to flee and to run.

"Lost souls..." Yami whispered, startling Daniel. "Oh Daniel...so many," the Pharaoh clenched shut his eyes. "I can feel them...through the shadows, like a vibration. They're trying to say something but...I...I...can't make it out."

Daniel reached out, touching the hand of the man the spirit inhabited. "Yami, hold it together. You have to keep balanced okay..."

Yami gave a nod. He gulped back saliva, opening his eyes to see that they had come to a stop before a intricately carved doorway. The Prior extended his staff and the large doors eased open without a groan or a whisper. The heat was near-stifling, causing both travellers to wince the moment they entered to see a twisted and interlinked altar structure lording up over a wall immersed in flames. The symbol they had seen on the cover of the holy book, a twisted form of an ankh and the sign of Venus.

Yami flinched, his shadows reacting, curling backwards but once again he was helpless. He could neither get out of the body he was within nor use the shadows to defend himself. Trapped. Hopeless. Useless. For a moment he wondered if he died in the body he was currently in would his shattered soul return to the Puzzle or would his consciousness fade away into oblivion.

A tall man in tan-coloured robes that wrapped and framed his pale face lined in raised tattoos, dusty and dry looking, stood near the altar and if patiently waiting them.

His eyes, like Priors, were glassy grey and frightfully unnatural.

"Doci..." The Prior gave an inclined bow.

"Leave us." The Doci waved a long fingered hand and without question the Prior turned and left, the doors closing behind him. Daniel and Yami shared an uncomfortable glance.

Slowly Daniel stepped forward, forcing himself to do his job. "Hello. I'm...ah..." He coughed, stumbling over the words.

The Doci's dull expression didn't shift. His steady, unnervingly calm voice simply replied. "Daniel Jackson." His grey eyes glanced to Yami. "The Pharaoh, Atemu."

Yami wrenched backwards in horror. "How do you...how..."

"From the planet Earth." The Doci tipped his head to one side slightly, the elegant robe shifted as it moved and danced around his slim frame.

Daniel grasped Yami's arm, giving it a firm tug, bringing the spirit back into reality.

"Okay." The archaeologist Priest breathed in deeply. "So you know our names and where we're from...so then you'll also know how we're connected to these people's minds. Why we're here well..."

"We're explorers." Yami added.

"And we would very much like to get to know you, your society, how you came to be." Daniel finished, flashing his trademark smile.

The Doci didn't shift from his position. "A Prior has been dispatched to the place from whence you come."

Yami frowned. "You can do that? I thought we were in another galaxy..." The question was less of a question than an observation, one that caused the two travellers to share a brief and worried glance.

"It is the will of the Ori that we should spread Origin to all those blessed by their creation."

"Right...well..." Daniel scrubbed his hands together. "I think you should also...understand they they may not see your way as the only way..."

"The power and the greatness of the Ori cannot be denied. Those who reject the path to enlightenment must be destroyed."

Yami closed his eyes quickly, centring himself as his shadows flared in a fit, scrambling to escape the cage of the body he was within. Destroyed would be the correct word if he was right about the soul's still screaming at him through a barrier he could not budge.

"Right..." Daniel sighed, "I was rather afraid of that small fact..." He grumbled, almost to himself.

Yami opened his eyes once more, hating that he was ensnared in the tunnel vision of a human's skull. His usual illusionary form had no such limitation, the limitation only came when he formed a pure-solid body for Yugi on rare-rare occasions and he despised it even then. The Doci's eyes had settled upon him and he could almost see the blanket-belief behind their blank stare.

"The book of Origin says, those who seek the path of enlightenment must not be lead astray." The fire behind the priest flared at the words.

Daniel held out his hands. "See, that can interpreted a number of different ways. I think maybe I know what the Ori are, ah...who they are. Um..." The archaeologist flinched. "Okay, I'm not denying that they're powerful beings, but if I'm right...they're not gods. They're like the Ascended beings we know." Daniel motioned to Yami beside him. "They simply have a greater understanding and knowledge of the universe.

'What is a god, but a being that is worshipped by those beneath? Is great power, knowledge, understanding not enough for your revere the Ori?"

"No." Yami snorted. "Respect, yes, certainly, but that does not mean I would murder innocent people in their name."

"And yet," The Doci turned towards the ancient king, "you would murder for your own name."

Yami frowned.

Daniel jumped in quickly, sensing a building of shadows that he knew he had to disperse quickly, "Listen...I guess what we're trying to understand is whether the Ori have spoken to you directly and told you to worship them, or whether you've misinterpreted some evidence you found along the way and developed this religion on your own. I can't speak for everyone in my galaxy, but in my own humble opinion, I don't believe that any individual or society can achieve enlightenment through fear-mongering and force and servitude no matter what power is presented as evidence. That's something the Ascended beings I know seem very clearly to understand."

Daniel opened his arms wide. "Don't get me wrong, we should all be trying to better ourselves, if Ascension is the ultimate end we're all trying to achieve then so be it, but we should all be allowed to get there or not of our own free will." The archaeologist puffed out his cheeks, pushing back his shoulders in a firm stance, the gleam in his eyes impassioned and vigorously alive. "Kill me for saying that, but that is what I believe. Nothing you say or do will ever change my mind."

Yami found himself smiling faintly at the archaeologist's words. It was without a doubt the reason why he had been chosen for the Scales.

The Doci looked between them both, seeming to contemplate something, before he turned abruptly.

"Come."

Yami and Daniel shared a glance and slowly followed the high-priest closer to the wall of blazing, cascading fire behind pristinely shaped iron gates. A deep, long pit dropped far into the crust of the earth and they stood upon the un-railed edge. The sheer drop revealed an oblivion of lava, swelling and shifting like a living creature.

"The Ori hear you." The Doci's tone deepened and Yami grasped Daniel's arm, pulling him aside roughly as the Doci raised both arms ceremonially. Akin the same swell of cosmic light Yami had always equated with Yugi's bright, shimmering and sun-kissed glow beams of bright fiery light wreathed the silhouette of the high-priest. The beams split, shattering like a bursting comet into five thin worms, flying free from the pit of flames and curving into the Doci, slipping into his body like a sleeve.

Yami winced, feeling an intense heat burn through his shadows. The pain shattered him back and for a moment he feared the heart of the man in whom he dwelled within would suffer the terror of failure.

The Doci's eyes opened, flaring abruptly with a fiery, lava tinge, mimicking the surface of the sun. Yami covered his mouth. It was Yugi's stare, the stare he felt when they released their pent up energies into each other.

After this, he doubted he would ever be able to look at his light the same again and the thought chilled him. He was so far away from the only thing he loved and now he would never be able to look into the beautiful gaze of his own soul.

The echoing voice of the Doci was enough to reveal it was no longer the high priest that spoke with the guttural twang. "We do not require blind faith. Only that you believe what you see and know it to be true..."

"Oh..." Yami whispered darkly, "I believe what I see and I know it to be true." He stepped back, grasping Daniel's arm tightly, startling the archaeologist at the intensity of the hold. "You're light...unbalanced light..."

00000000000

0000000

000

The glow of two distant suns filtered in through the high, puffy white clouds of P3X-421. Bakura slid his sunglasses up over his forehead, letting them perch atop his mop of tussled white hair. He sniffed the air, his acute-senses could feel the tinging in the ground as the planet shifted and moved with small vibrating earth-quakes. Not enough for any mortal to feel, but he could defiantly predict that there would soon be some form of volcanic eruption. With a twirl he spun his iron spear, his most fondly used weapon that Jack had eventually allowed him to take, after much bugging. Considering it was a gift from the Pharaoh back in their younger years, it oddly enough felt natural to still bear it around as though he was still the First Prime he had once been.

Cameron stomped through the thick grass down from the shutting-down Stargate, the young Colonel pointed across the grove of trees towards an approaching figure.

"That must be Doctor Lindsay."

"Sure is." Bakura flashed a smirk, "She's a pretty girl, so behave yourself."

"Hey? What? That's low..."

"I know." The ex-thief chuckled, waving at the running figure. The woman, wearing a thick set of transition lenses, jogged up.

"Hey, sorry...ah...Doctor Kate Linsday."

Bakura took her hand. "Bakura Amir, Colonel Mitchell. So, you've got something to show us?"

"Yup," She gave a motion, "the town-folk has gathered to listen to the...er...missionary. Come on, I'll take you."

Quickly, all three headed in the direction of the wheat-fields in the distance. On a rise of a hill Bakura spotted a blue clothed man, holding open a book and bearing in his free hand a silver staff, topped with a shined crystal. Under him, gathered at the small foot of the rise, a gathering of the town had clustered together, listening to the apparently intriguing words of the new-comer.

Bakura raised an eyebrow, leaning heavily upon his iron spear, listening to what he figured was the end of a sermon.

"As he lay there, dying in the sun, the sands of the desert all around him, Petris spoke to the rock. Not with his lips, but with his mind. And the rock wept tears of fresh water. And his thirst. Was. Quenched." The priest slapped the book shut with a snap, cold, grey eyes surveying the crowd below him. His voice brightened. "Fear not the Ori! Fear the darkness that would conceal the knowledge of the universe. Believe in the truth of all things, and you too may find the path of enlightenment."

Cameron tipped to one side, whispering, "The Ori?"

"Means Light in Hebrew."

"Really?"

"Yes." Bakura frowned darkly. "And that makes me worried...come on." He headed down the small ridge, watching the town-folk leave, all whispering amongst themselves. Some had gathered to speak to the priest. Waiting patiently Bakura buried the tip of his spear into the damp dirt. His black glare studied the man, his blue robes, and the long heavy appearing staff he bore.

The priest approached them, seeming to have finished with the town-folk that drifted away, confused eyes trying not to linger on the new-comer.

The ex-thief gave a thin smile of greeting, "How can we fear darkness when in the beginning God did say, let there be light, and there was light. If there is a city on a hill, it's going to shine, therefore, what is concealed will always be revealed eventually."

Cameron stepped forward. "And there was nothing new under the sun. A man has no greater thing than to eat, drink and be merry." He glanced to Bakura.

"Ecclesiastes." Bakura smirked. "Good choice."

The young colonel shrugged. "My Grandma was a bit of a Bible-thumper. Weekends at grandma's meant long, long Sundays at St. Hilda's Church of the Grand Epiphany."

Bakura chuckled. "I have a one up on you," he winked, "I lived Bible history...it's easier to remember when you lived through it. Joshua and the Walls of Jericho...?" Bakura spread his hands.

"What about it?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"I was there...hanging around his neck, awesome front row seat is you ask me."

"Yeah, rub that in my face will you."

"Oh, I intend too." The dark lord turned around. He faced the blue-cloaked missionary, noticing the grey, glazed over eyes were studying him. Bakura tensed, sensing a sudden, abrupt intrusion to his shadows and the violent reaction near sent him stumbling backwards in shock. It was almost as though the shadow realm was screaming in his ears, if he had any ears to be screamed into. His scowl darkened, the red pupil in his eyes vanished as pure blackness covered the slits and he stepped forward. The priest had not stirred, simply listened silently to their comments without expression.

"Medic Bakura Amir." He offered, "This is Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell." The spirit motioned to the young Colonel beside him.

"How ya doing?" Cameron raised his eyebrows in greeting, his hands not shifting from his weapon. Bakura resisted the urge to smile. The young colonel had not known him long, but already, the new leader of SG1 knew the signs of a tense and alert spirit.

"I am a Prior, of the Ori."

"It's nice to meet you." Cameron flashed a warm smile.

"Your arrival here was foreseen." The Priors eyes did not leave Bakura's still form.

"No kidding." Cameron maintained his jolly tune. "So you see the future do you?"

"Lessons of days gone by teach us of what will come to pass."

"I'm a bit of a history buff myself but seriously, it doesn't help me pick the lotto numbers. So...where are you from?"

"Where we come from and where we are going are all the same."

Cameron nodded slowly, glancing to Bakura as if seeking a small ounce of aid. The thief didn't stir from his dead-panned glare at the new-arrival.

"Okay...well...we're from a little planet called 'Earth'..."

"The home of Daniel Jackson and the Pharaoh."

Lindsay bit her lips and quickly whispered to both Bakura and Cameron. "He never mentioned that before."

Bakura and Cameron shared a dark look, Cameron's jovial manner of approach slipped away, his own expression changing, mirroring ever so faint concern.

Bakura stepped forward, forcing back a tide of shadows desiring to lash out at what they obviously saw as a threat. Never in his long life had the Realm ever acted in such a manner, not even with the Leviathan or with Zorc. The Shadow Realm itself was feeling vulnerable and Bakura had an inkling that had he been alive, he would have long ago succumbed to vomiting from the rising nausea of displaced shadows in his system. A flare of realisation swept over him. He had to keep Ryou away from whatever it was this man was. He had to protect Ryou and Ryou lived on Earth.

Therefore.

He had to protect Earth.

"You know Dr. Jackson and the Pharaoh, do you?" The spirit steadily spoke, his eyes thinning into black slits.

"From then did we learn of your need." The Prior inclined his head.

"Our need for what?" Cameron looked suddenly confused.

"The revelation...of your Destiny."

Bakura stepped backward suddenly, grabbing Cameron's arm for support as if the spirit had been ruthlessly slammed into.

Dr. Linsday rushed around, grasping the spirits shoulder. "Sir?"

"I'm...alright..." Bakura covered his eyes. "It's just bright."

"Bright?" Cameron glanced back to the Prior.

"Fire." Bakura held Dr. Lindsay shoulders. "I see fire...so much bloody fire."

000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000000

0

Jack twisted back and forth on his heels, feeling terribly uncomfortable within the far more-up-class air-force uniform he had to wear due to his position. How had General Hammond practically lived in the thing he had no idea. Yet the occasion called for such a get-up. Teal'c stood beside him, alert and tall, displaying no shred of emotions upon his features as the Stargate before them whirled to life.

"Sooo," Jack glanced to the Jaffa, "any idea how this is going to go?"

"No."

"Okay...we'll wing-it then..."

The Stargate flared to life. The eruption of watery worm-hole exploding free of the ring made neither of them flinch any longer. It was near natural occurrence in their lives and Jack had to muse for a moment at how terrible it was that something so alien had become so natural. Then again, he was possibly facing immortality due to befriending and becoming part of an ancient court. Life was twisted.

Through the wormhole he watched as a group of Jaffa wandered down the ramp towards them. Their garb was mixed between cream coloured robes and armour. A twinge ran up Jack's spine. Once these Jaffa had been his enemy. How many Jaffa had he killed in their fight agaist the Goa'uld? Had he killed the brothers or fathers of any of these Jaffa?

"That is Gerak." Teal'c whispered suddenly, startling him out of his daze and he lifted his head to watch as last through the event horizon a fierce appearing Jaffa wandered through. Clocked in a near silver down that ruffled and shifted like silk over a stocky, firm and warrior frame Garek moved like a lethal weapon despite his aged appearance. His bald head, akin to that in which Teal'c's had once been, revealed brightly the raised gold tattoo of a First Prime.

Jack felt his body respond, switching himself into his General status like a flick of personalities. He stepped forward to the hawkish appearing leader and extended a hand. After a short pause, Gerak slowly took the offered hand-shake.

"Welcome." Jack gave a smile. "To Earth. General Jack O'Neill."

"I have heard much of you, General." The voice was deep, gruff and commanding. Jack resisted the urge of turning on his heels and looking towards Teal'c. He already knew the expression his old friend would be wearing.

A stone faced blanket to be sure.

"Good things I hope." The General offered, stepping to one side and making a motion to the blast-doors out of the gate-room. "Please, come this way, we have prepared courters for you and your men."

Gerak inclined his head, allowing Jack to lead the way. Teal'c fell in line, alert eye trained upon the back of the Jaffa leader. SGC personnel skipped aside quickly as they weaved through the interior of the mountains levels.

"You know," Jack forced another smile, "George Washington, one of our country's founding fathers and first President, once said that true friendship is a plant of slow growth and must undergo and withstand the shocks of adversity before it is entitled to the appellation."

Gerak raised his brows thoughtfully, seeming to deeply consider the words. "The First Time of Horus, Kerrick of the High Plains, once said that there is more honour in dying at the hands of a brother than there is killing a would-be friend."

Jack could have sworn that Teal'c near froze in his steps at the Jaffa leaders darkly tinted jovial tone.

"He was a wise man." Jack offered.

"He was killed shortly after," Garek shrugged, causing his large frame to jostle, "losing one of the greatest battles in history."

"Well," Jack cracked a grin, "I hope it wasn't his brother that shot him." He joked.

"It was me. The Jaffa was a fool in every respect. He did not deserve an honourable death."

The General thinned his lips, blinking for a moment. "I see..." He paused, glancing around as lights flashed and the alarms flared to life with a whining warning.

Over the intercom Walters high-pitched voice broke through the alarms. "Unscheduled incoming wormhole!"

Cussing briefly under his tongue Jack spun on his heels. "I'd better go see what this is about. Teal'c, please escort our guest to the briefing room."

Looking faintly startled at having to do so Teal'c nodded curtly. Jack gave a small bow to Gerak, the Jaffa inclining in respect as the General quickly ducked away and ran down the corridor they had just vacated.

000000000000000

0000000000

000

American Duellist Academy

Lloyd dashed down the flight of stairs, near leaping with puffs of shadows at his pace. He skipped aside, around a group of cadets, yelling an apology over his shoulder. His Dad had been one of the fastest track-runners in his high-school back in the day, so really, it stood to reason that he too would take after the lean-writers athletic tendencies.

Though, according to his Mum his Dad hadn't really ever done anything of value with his athletic stills other than protect Uncle Yugi, run all around Duellist Kingdom and beat-up gang-guys for hitting on Aunt Serenity.

Noticing a near-by open window Lloyd grinned and quickened his pace, diving straight out the window just before a group of cadets blocked his path. He heard them gasp and shout as he dived towards the ground from the twelfth story. He abruptly caught himself with a shift of gravity, lowering himself down easily. He glanced around and cracked his Dad's victory smirk, waving up at the cadets before taking off in a maddened run once more.

Ahead, down near the outdoor area of the gym, he could see his small class working out still. The closer he drew, the more he could sense his twin's frustration at being unable to complete one of his given tasks.

Spotting his uncle's small form sitting atop a truck in his usual non-fussed manner, Lloyd took a leap over a ditch and skidded to a halt, hitting the trunk with a thump and landing on the bonnet. Yugi's hands flew out, grasping the boy before he toppled off.

"Pharaoh! Sir!" Lloyd panted heavily.

"Calm down Lloyd...take a couple deep breathes..."

"It's important sir..."

"What is it?"

"Ah, this is from General Carter!" The boy held out a note and Yugi took it, opening it and reading the contents. His brow furrowed and his lips compressed. He patted Lloyd's mop of brushy blond hair.

"Thanks Lloyd." He hopped off the trucks bonnet and gave a bellowing shout to the rest of the team. "Oie! The lot of you! Over here!"

Dropping their current tasks the group quickly rushed forward, jostling into position as a line up in front of their teacher. Yugi stuffed away the note into the pocket of his jeans.

"Okay, I have to go and see to something, I should be back in about a half hour. In my absence, I would like you all to take a break...but..." He held up a hand and pointed, "remain as one group. That means, going to the mess-hall, sitting together, eating together, talking together. I want to come back knowing you've all TALKED to each other. Ask questions, fill in the gaps. Haley, ask Lloyd here what he knows about the theory on the structural make-up of an inter-universal-worm-hole and Tennyson, how about you inquire to Jaden on the topic of having an alien device attached to your wrist."

Both Ben and Jaden glanced at their own wrists.

"See, you two have something in common."

"Sir, this is a Duel Disk." Jaden held up his wrist, feeling like was stating the obvious.

"It's an alien device, get over it." Yugi pointed at them all. "My point is, none of this is going to work unless you all make an effort to get along...okay, back soon!"

The light gave a wave, willing up shadows and vanishing from his spot in a whiff of dancing, flame like twirls of darkness.

Lloyd and Luke blew raspberries between their lips. "Awww, I wanna shadow-portal like he does."

"Man, he makes it look so freaking easy."

"You know..." Jennifer smiled brightly, her face lighting up, "I think I might be able to help you guys there..."

"How," Luke pouted, "You can't shadow-port...you're not a shadow-welder."

"But..." Jennifer grinned, "If you both know the idea behind it, maybe it will be easier. Come on, I've got a couple of theories I've been working on since I met an alternate version of Yugi's son." She gave a wave, moving off towards the looming structure of the ADA. Grinning from ear to ear Lloyd and Luke rushed after the cadet, bursting into questions.

Ben shook his head, folding his arms firmly across his board chest. Beside him, Jaden glanced up, dusting aside his mop of brown hair from his eyes. "You've got it bad..."

"What?"

"You like her."

"Yeah, so? You're...what...twelve, what do you know?"

"You're a total arse."

"Thanks."

"I mean it, she won't like you if you keep being one."

00000000000000000

00000000000

00000

_Hope you enjoyed the update!_

_Keep well everyone!_

_See you back here next-time =D _

_Oh, and I think I have a new youtube video up...though, I'm sure if it worked. The internet is near impossible to use sometimes. Computers have a mind of their own, I swear XD Alas, I have realised I would be unable to live without one! _

_Cheers folks!_


	5. S02E05 While We Were Waiting

_I apologise for my absence of late and for my lack of replying to reviews on all my stories. (I feel so terrible! I'll get to them soon, I promise, because I love to answer reviews!) I have been rather out of sorts for the past month (horribly out of sorts actually) – though I will not bore you with the mundane details of how I've been trying to cope. ^^;; Ahhhhh, life... *runs away*  
_

_On an up note I have two things to report:_

_**Thing Number one**__ – I am going to ENGLAND! Well, technically England, Ireland and Scotland – on a tour. My parents and I kind of came to the conclusion that I needed something 'positive' and 'adventurous' to do to keep me going (because for awhile I really wasn't doing too good I think they were worried about, well, you know, things parents worry about). Also, in my mind, I don't know if my sickness is going to get any worse as I get older and I have a feeling I'm coping now because I'm so young and youthful and I'm terrified of being worse as I get older – so I figured I should do something now while I can cope. Also, there is this guy in London...and...well...we'll see what happens._

_**Thing Number two**__ – Some of you may already know this from my dA page as I reported it there...but...about six months ago I sent of my novel to a publishing company here in Australia and last week I got a phone call to say that one editor had read it and really enjoyed the world and said it showed 'great promise' so now a second editor was reviewing it! I mean...heck...I just made it through the unsolicited manuscript pile...these guys hardly EVER even look at unsolicited manuscripts! As you can imagine this was a massive boost to my confidence as a writer as it's alright for your Dad and little Brother to say you've written a good book but this...this means...in few months or so I could be accepted! I could also not be accepted as they assured me they very rarely publish fantasy but I don't care, I'm just happy that an editor read it and that I made it through to the second editor! I can't even believe I'm being considered...seriously...this **never **happens..._

_It means even if they don't accept me I can ask them for a review and go and get an agent, as I already rang one and they freaked out (in a good way) that I got through the unsolicited manuscript pile...so...  
_

_I'm still in cloud-nine over it...even though it doesn't take away the pain and sickness, it's give me something to keep hoping for, so it couldn't have come at a better time. I'm not trying to be to hopeful but hopeful enough. Its an odd thing to be excited but to try and be realistic so as not to get to sad when something doesn't work out. XD Ah...humans, we're such emotional creatures.  
_

_So..._

_Thank you, all of you! Seriously. You're all awesome with sticking by me and your reviews and even reading my very unedited work! I treasure you all! _

_I hope you enjoy this next update. _

000000000000000000000000

000000000000000

0000

**Season 2 - Episode 5: While We Were Waiting**

Stargate Command

Air-man Walter was busying himself, shifting and weaving around like a mouse on steroids. He scurried through the briefing room, placing packets of information at each seat around the table. Teal'c sat ready and alert in his own chair, while Gerak and the entourage of Jaffa representatives watched Walter with curious and slightly amused interest.

Jack had to sigh as Walter darted away, back down the stairs to the control room below as alarms whirled and lights flashed from within the gateroom through the briefing room window. There was always ever thousands of things happening at the SGC at once or nothing at all. Never was it just a nice simple day at work.

The General scrubbed at his short hair, noticing Gerak was wandering towards the table, pressing his large scarred hands on the smooth surface. The Jaffa's dark eyes scanned the room thoughtfully, seeming to take special note of the shadowed areas.

His deep tone rumbled from his barrelled chest. "I was under the impression that I might have had the honour of meeting the Tau'ri Pharaoh..."

Jack winced. He had rather been hoping that small notion wouldn't have come up. He forced a smile.

"The Pharaoh would have very much loved to have been here, however he is currently occupied-."

"But his Light is honoured to be here." The voice sounded from the dark corner of the briefing room, causing Jack to tense, overly glad he didn't squeak in fright.

Yugi walked free of the shadows, moving sleekly, in the manner of a prowling feline. An action Jack knew the immortal displayed only when he was asserting his authority in Yami's place. This side of Yugi they only ever saw when the Dark Pharaoh was unavailable or if Senator Kinsey was anywhere in sight.

Yugi swept up to the General, whispering darkly. "Listen, I know something is up with Yami and Sol but I'm not going to go there, I trust you and I trust Yami but I'm here because this is important. The Pharaoh needs to make a stand with this Jaffa and if Yami is not able to be here, at least a part of the Pharaoh will be."

Jack nodded.

"I have ten minutes." Yugi added with a hiss. "This will be a kiss and goodbye." The Light stepped away, turning his attention towards Gerak and his entourage. He lavished a tender smile across his features, swelling up cosmic dust as he moved forward, holding out a sparkling hand in greeting.

"Yugi Motou, Light of the Pharaoh. It is a true pleasure to meet you Lord Gerak. I apologise for the absence of my Darkness."

Garek's brow lifted, lightening his dark features as he slowly and gently took the slim hand of the man within his larger, scarred fingers. He bent forward, pressing lips to the surface of the faintly glittering skin.

"If his absence means being graced with your presence then it is a fair trade."

Yugi slid towards a chair, using it as a crutch to prop himself up atop the table. With a lounging motion he swung one leg over the other and inclined his head. "You flatter me."

Jack leaned towards Teal'c, hissing under his breath as the General seated himself. "How the hell does he do it?"

"Do what, General-O'Neill..."

"Make people like him by just looking at them."

Teal'c smiled faintly. "He is Yugi."

"Yeah...guess that answers that."

Ignoring the whispering of the two Yugi picked up the nearest file, flipping through it drily. The eyes of the Jaffa diplomat where squarely centred upon him. It was obvious he was entranced. Yugi smiled inwardly. He looked towards the Jaffa leader and leant forward, "I realise this is just a friendly meeting but on behalf of the leaders of this planet the SGC has been asked to present a few thoughts for you to consider. Hopefully points that we can discuss in the future."

Gerak nodded slowly. The Jaffa wandered silently around the briefing room, moving towards the large window. His brow furrowed in thought as he surveyed the activity below within the gate-room.

Yugi frowned darkly, an expression only noticed by Teal'c who moved to press a hand gently upon the Light's shoulder. Yugi patted it in reassurance.

Jack coughed lightly, standing quickly he joined Gerak at the window. The sound of incoming travellers echoed distantly from below.

"Who is that?" Gerak motioned to those exiting the gate.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mitchel, Medic Bakura Amir, SG-12 and a gentleman we encountered on another planet to who claims he represents some gods called the Ori. I think we think we have yet to see the fallout from dismantling the infrastructure established of the Gao'uld." Jack shrugged.

Gerak nodded. "Indeed." He stroked his chin, "We have already seen the rise of individuals and organisations who have threatened to challenge us."

A dark glare was shared between Teal'c and a Jaffa beside Gerak, the look being traded across the briefing room table. Yugi thinned his eyes as the small near-war-starting glance the two Jaffa had sent each other.

"There are many humans out there," Yugi coughed lightly, bringing attention back to himself, "as there are Jaffa. But if we do not continue to work together, the victory that we both worked so long and hard for could result in chaos."

Leaving window and seating himself at the table Gerak folded his hands together, gracing Yugi with a small smile, indicating business was to begin.

00000000000000000

000000000000

0000

City of the Gods

The Doci's eyes had glossed over with a glow like intense molten rock. Yami could almost imagine the blazing cosmic energy channelling through the human.

The near demonic voice, filled with a legion of voices rasped through the chaffed lips of the high priest. "We are the Ori."

Daniel, barely managing to squeeze the words from his mouth, spluttered out. "And...you...instruct these people to worship you?"

"We are their Creators. All who follow the path will join us in enlightenment." The Doci remained still, not a hair moving nor his robe shifting. He was frozen in time like a fossil.

"Do you know who the Alterrans are?"

Expression showed upon the Doci's features. A expression of vile disgust. "Those who abandoned the path are evil."

Daniel gulped, glancing briefly towards Yami. The Pharaoh spoke, voice wavering slightly from the stress he felt upon the aged man's body. "Evil? Why?"

"They shielded you." The possessed Doci replied.

"Really?" Daniel gave half a laugh, "I didn't think they get much of anything for us, but I guess I was wrong."

The eyes of the Doci flared. Light bled through his eyes, wisping away in the air.

"The truth of the universe has been obstructed by darkness. All will know the power of the Ori."

The Doci's body stiffened like a rake.

Yami covered his eyes from the flare of light, cursing bitterly his shadows and the unnatural fear stalling his usually calculated and stable mind. It was as if he had returned to the days when he and Yugi had not been in harmony, when he had been unbalanced and unstable, without direction or hope.

The light died away and the Pharaoh slowly removed his hands from his eyes, noticing Daniel's horrified expression was frozen upon the wall of fire. The archaeologist was entirely taken-a-back at the turn of events and it was somehow a little bit comforting to know he wasn't the only one having a near panic-attack.

The Doci, eyes once again grey and glossy, raised his hands in worship and spoke in a voice of brass confidence.

"Hallowed are the Ori."

000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Stargate Command

Janet Frasier had an issue.

She was fine with men risking their lives, and women too she supposed in the more recent society shifts, but children. No. Children should never have suffered. And the Pharaoh should have known that, even with his own child. The woman thinned her eyes, listening carefully to Sol's heart through a stethoscope. The sound was irregular. Problem was, her records recorded Solomon Motou already having a rather irregular heart beat. The boy's insides were a mess from his cloning but even she could tell the strain of supporting the Pharaoh's mental stimuli was thinning the child's endurance out.

"Janet...is he...okay?" Anakin whispered into her ear.

Pulling away Janet breathed out harshly through her nose. She steadied herself, turning to face the blue eyed, white haired teen.

"I'm not sure..."

"Janet..." Bakura dark shadow fell over the doctor and she tipped her head around, almost finding herself relieved to see his

Anakin jerked around at the sudden entrance of his parent. Bakura waved him aside as he approached Sol.

Janet studied the spirit, watching as the terrible creature that he was turn tender and gentle towards the child. The woman stopped a smile from crossing her lips. She knew Bakura, he would not be pleased if she smiled at his actions. It was usually best when everyone ignored his gentler side, otherwise his anger was maximised.

"What went wrong?" Bakura prodded her for information, his hand leaving Sol's forehead. He moved to Daniel and then Vala, repeating the process.

"For a moment, both Sol and Daniel's vitals spiked...stress, I think." Janet shook her head. "Vala is fine though, whatever it was, only stressed Yami and Daniel."

"It would have had to have been something freaky to freak out Uncle Yami..." Anakin worriedly rubbed together his hands. "Pops, I haven't come up with anything! I'm sorry...I'm...I'm trying but...this Ancient stuff, without knowing what I'm actually dealing with, I can only make rudimentary guesses."

Bakura's lips pealed back in a small snarl of held-back fury and his hand grabbed Janet, pulling her safely behind him in protection as he spied Cameron and the missionary Prior behind the glass within the observation room over the laboratory that had been temporarily changed into an infirmary.

The spirit's red eyes thinned into pitch black slits as he listened acutely to the conversation, extending his hearing out of its usual range.

"We can't seem to disconnect the stones or turn of the device." Cameron was making a motion to the Ancient device upon a table nearest to Daniel.

"It is the will of the Ori." The Prior spoke steadily, eyelids barely fluttering.

"Figured you might say that..." Cameron grumbled. Bakura sensed the Colonel's eyes on him and the spirit gave a small shake of his head.

"You sure there is nothing you can do?" Looking back to the Prior Cameron offered again, with a spreading of his hands. "Odds are we'd be more receptive to those stories you want to tell. Call it a miracle if you want."

The Prior finally turned towards him, giving him a rather amused look. "When Hanonea fell from above and learned to fly on the way down, that was a miracle."

Cameron's shoulders sagged.

"Right..."

Bakura shook his head, shifting his attention away from the conversation, letting his hearing drop back into just the laboratory-come-infirmary. Anakin was standing rigid, only his fingers twitching as he stared at the strange robed man in the room above, behind the glass wall. Bakura pressed a hand to the young teens shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Pops...who is that? He...he feels weird...like...whoa...I can feel light coming off the guy. Like Dad...just...wonky and squishy." Anakin pulled a revolted face. "It's disgusting."

"What he is, is a big, fat, ugly problem...but not your problem...fix this problem first." Bakura made a motion around the room as he left.

The doors slid shut and Anakin puffed out his cheeks in frustration. "Super...and a pot of tea..."

0000000000000000000

000000000000

00000

Ori Galaxy

City of the Gods

Vala paced back and forth worriedly.

Could that Pharaoh handle himself? Sure, Daniel couldn't, the poor man was a walking book, about only good for two things in her mind, and one of them was defiantly off the agenda list of things to do to Daniel Jackson.

She made busy playing with the hem of the dress the woman she was currently catching a-ride-in wore. Poor woman had no sense of fashion. Then again. Neither did those Prior fellows.

The doors ground open.

Startled, Vala leapt to her feet, watching as Daniel marched his way in, wearing a determined scowl across then features of the teenager he inhabited. Yami strolled wearily, the Pharaoh turning slightly as the great doors slammed shut, locking them inside the chamber once more. Both archaeologist and spirit glanced at each other, faces pale and exhausted. Vala mused to herself, realising suddenly that each of them had been awake for a considerable amount of time now.

"So...what's going on?" Vala hoisted herself atop the table, watching Daniel pace.

"This is bad." The archaeologist squeaked out, wringing his hands together.

"Worse than being burned to death...?" Vala offered for comparison. Yami almost gave a sign of a smile, glad for a moment the woman was with them, at least she could offer a reason to smile.

"It appears that our Ascended Ancients and the Ori have a slight difference of opinion." Daniel made a turn around the table, furrowing his brow darkly. "See, the Ori think that because they're ascended, human being should worship them...all humans..."

"And...if we...don't?" Vala looked between the two men.

"Then we are not worthy of living and should be destroyed." Yami pressed his hands to the table, bowing his head.

Vala looked abashed. "I don't think enlightenment means what they think it means..."

"Yeah..." Daniel waved a hand in the air, "see...apparently, our Ascended Ancients..." The archaeologist spun on his heels, "have been shielding our existence from the Ori."

"The Shadow Realm..." Yami whispered. Daniel glanced towards him and they shared a dark, thoughtful look.

"They've been...protecting us?" Vala pulled a face. "I thought you said-."

"I know what I said but...but it seems the Ori think our Ancients are evil because they haven't shared the secrets of the universe with us."

Puffing out her dress Vala snorted. "Well, I hate secrets...at least...the ones I don't know. Like who Yugi is!"

Yami smiled at that but it vanished as Daniel began to pace once more.

"The problem is...the Ori now know that our galaxy is inhabited by humans because..."

Yami nodded. "Because of us."

"Hey, I refuse to accept the blame for this!" Vala stood, glaring between them both. "Curiosity is part of human nature! Look, if the Ancients knew that the Ori were so bad, why didn't they stop us from coming here!" She threw her arms around the chamber, pressing her point.

Yami's brow lifted slightly. "Free will."

"Right...okay...well, if they have been protecting us, then there is no reason to believe they won't stop...right?" Vala looked between them both.

Daniel slowly shook his head. "The Ancients may be protecting us from the Ori, but not their human followers. See, the Ancients won't interfere in any lower planes of existence. If anybody from our galaxy wants to worship the Ori...apparently that is our choice."

"And, they won't stop the Priors from coming through the gate because apparently they've already sent one." Yami hissed darkly, gripping tighter the table surface, knuckles turning white.

"They're still human Yami...and highly evolved humans can have some pretty amazing abilities...I mean," Daniel spread his hands, "look at Ryou and Yugi...they're practically highly evolved humans...just...just bordering on the line of being ascended." The archaeologist pointed to the Pharaoh.

The ancient king began, "Yugi and Ryou are not ascended-."

"But when you and Bakura became a part of the Shadow Realm you must have opened a hole in the protective barrier, you came to understand the secrets of the universe. So technically, you are ascended, just...a different kind of evolutionary development of ascended."

Yami pulled a face. "I know nothing of any universal secrets..."

"I'm not meaning literal secrets...I'm meaning ways to stretch the physical realm. Like...right...Yugi can make something float by thinking about right? Levitation...he does it by thinking, but its not by thinking that it happens, he's changing the molecular structure of something or the air or...whatever...by thinking it. He's manipulating the realm because his mind knows how to even if he doesn't. Same thing happened with the Stones of the Four Races...you had to think to open the doorway...right...it wasn't a actual door, it was information!"

Yami nodded slowly.

"Yami," Daniel swung up to the Pharaoh. "Don't you get it, this is it...this is why you where created! If the Ancient's devised the Shadow Realm as a...a...way of cloaking us then it's little wonder they didn't like the Furlings playing around in it, right?"

"And we know the Furlings created Duel Monsters from their experiments...to live inside the Dominion of Beasts..." Yami whispered.

"And we also know that Ra, who is a Furling, knows how to read the future...or...paths of different futures. So his people interbred with humans...too...bring the Shadow-Realm into physical existence, not just as a...barrier of energy like it was...in the Star Wars Galaxy...whatever..." Daniel added at Yami's pulled face. "No, no, hear me through! The Ancients won't do anything to stop our free-will...but your creation can't have been an accident. You're here so stop these Ori...you're the only being squished between the physical-realm and the realm of the Ascended."

Yami scrubbed at his brow, giving a groan. "So the Priors...are using the secrets of the universe the Ori have given them to spread the word of the Ori's godliness."

"And when people don't see the light..." Daniel groaned.

"It's going to be war." Yami leant his head back wearily. "Not just war...slaughter...our entire galaxy." The Pharaoh pushed away from the wall, "We need to get out of these people." He whispered. "We have warn Earth..."

"Okay, well..." Vala hopped down from the table. "What do we do?"

Both men looked to the woman thoughtfully, unable to answer.

The door of the chamber opened, the Prior strolled in, pointing with his Staff.

"You shall come."

"Great." Vala hid behind Yami. "Just great..."

000000000000000

00000000

000

Town of Ver Ager (Ori Galaxy)

The people of Ver Ager were mauling around in their obvious average everyday lives within the town square and around the water-ways and streets. Yami peered through the window shutters of their borrowed home, the home of the poor souls they currently inhabited.

Slowly he turned away from the window, pulling the shutters closed once more. Vala was perched atop a wooden table and beside her Daniel was seated upon a stool, exhaustion obvious in the manner of his sunken shoulders.

"What are they doing?" Vala looked between the two men, "Why did the Prior bring us back here?"

"I believe they're using us to weed out any other heretics that might be here." Yami shrugged.

"I still don't get why the Ori just don't do it themselves. Those supposed to be gods," the con-woman made quotation marks with her fingers, "Aren't gods all-seeing, all-knowing, all-powerful?"

Glancing up Daniel rubbed at his scalp, "The universe is infinite, remember? Apparently that's a lot to keep track of." The archaeologist shrugged.

"I suppose." Vala pouted, not happy with the answer.

"Hey, they didn't even know about our galaxy, well...until recently." Daniel shrugged.

Hopping off the table Vala shook her head, "I just don't get it. You would think they'd at least keep on top of their own people. Some gods they are if they can't!"

"Fear and trepidation are two ways in which to control people, Vala..." Yami extended his hand, pressing it to her shoulder in a calming motion. "I get the feeling the Ori let their devout followers do their enforcing for them; it confirms their loyalty."

"So then why did we," Vala motioned to the three of them, "let the Prior bring us back here? Shouldn't we have...you know...kicked butt?"

Daniel sighed heavily, "Well, because I really don't think he was going to give us much of a choice. And besides," the archaeologist-pirest glanced to Yami, "I think it might be our best chance to contact Earth and warn them about what we know."

Yami nodded slowly. "Okay...but how?"

Standing to his feet Daniel brushed off his hands upon the tight pants of the teen he inhabited, "Well, Fannis said that his sect had found other artefacts..."

"You think they also have a terminal device to go along with the stones?" Yami mused, pursing his lips in thought.

"If they do," Daniel pointed, "and we can find it, we can hook up the stones...maybe we can get this communication thing going both ways."

The Pharaoh touched a door frame, leaning upon it wearily. "Then we have to hurry Daniel, because I'm killing this man by being inside of him and I loath to know what havoc I'm playing on Solomon back in our galaxy. I can't get rid of my shadows in this mortal form without the Puzzle. "

"There isn't another way?" Vala worriedly fiddled with her hair.

Yami shook his head, "I could try...but I doubt this body would survive me erupting out of it nor would I know of what could happen to anyone around me.

"So...could kill us all and these poor people too?"

"Pretty much." Yami shrugged.  
"Fun." The woman rolled her eyes.

"Always is, my dear, always is."

"Guys, this is all great and all," Vala pulled away from the table, "But you're forgetting something here...if the Prior is using us to weed our other unbelievers, how do we make contact with Fannis without giving him away?"

Sharing a dark look Daniel and Yami replied in near unison. "We can't."

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000

Stargate Command

Yugi sat atop the briefing-room table, listening to the rolling on of the conversation around him between the Jaffa's and Jack. No matter what the man said, he was actually very good at his job, he might not have liked the diplomatic part of the job but no one could deny that Jack simply had a way with words.

The Light glanced around the briefing room, trying to sense the emotions in the air with his shadows. Teal'c was seated alone to the left and the shadow's clustered around the Jaffa Warrior where tense and brooding. He was not pleased to be in the same room with Gerak. Beside Gerak a Jaffa, named Yat'yir was currently addressing an issue.

Yugi tuned himself back to the conversation.

"These planets you have mentions. All have plentiful naquadah mines on them."

Teal'c sat forward, "And substantial human populations."

Yat'yir sneered across the table. "Whose side are you on, Jaffa?"

Yugi flinched as Teal'c leant forward, the shadows around him quivering and Yugi sensed clearly the aggressiveness in his friends spike of emotions.

"Okay...okay...chaps...there are no sides here." Jack waved his hands. "Just topics of conversation..."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. His skin prickled and he turned his attention Gerak's way, feeling in the air around the lordly Jaffa that his mind was else-where, even as he spoke in his deep, rumbled voice.

"I wish to meet this Prior of the Ori. If he preaches faith in false gods, then that is a concern for all of us. I wish to hear his claims and challenge him."

Jack shared Yugi a small glance, noticing the Light's twitch of his shoulders, indicating he was not fussed with the turning of events. The General sighed, rubbing a hand through his short, grey hairs.

"Okay...Walter, get Bakura, Mitchell and the priest-chap up here." Jack motioned to the air-man standing obediently behind his chair. Walter gave a curt nod and moved away quickly.

Yugi hummed contently in the back of his throat, making small circles in the split water from his glass. He could feel Gerak's eyes linger on him, the Jaffa's curiosity unable to be quenched.

"Great Light-."

"Please..." Yugi gave a small laugh, "Just Yugi."

Gerak threaded his hands together, placing them upon the table, his scowl lifted slightly and Yugi stepped backwards, giving a wiry smile at the gaze of the Jaffa leader.

"I have heard of your immense strength, erecting a shield to protect your planet against the Replicators..."

"I provided time for my Darkness and SG1 to uncover a way to defeat them, also, do not forget...Baal the Goa'uld also aided us. The enemy of my enemy is my friend..." The Light flicked aside his hair.

Gerak chuckled. "And I would believe you could make friends with any enemy."

"Oh I assure you," Yugi shook his head, "there are those who resist my charm..."

Jack gave a snort, "don't we know that..."

The conversation was broken as Bakura's physical foot-steps thumped up the stairs into the briefing room from the control-room below. The spirit glared around the table for a moment, stunning all with the harshness of the blackened gaze before his eyes settled upon Yugi. The Light gave a small wave, biting his lips as the dark lord's hands clenched tight.

With a low growl Bakura stormed towards the lighter half of the Pharaoh and grabbed him under the arm, "Excuse me all, terribly sorry, need a word with his little-royal-majesty." The remark came with a small twanged snarl for effect.

Yugi squeaked as he was dragged away and flung out the nearest door. It was slammed shut as Bakura exited the briefing room.

Yugi picked himself up off the floor, dusting off his pants. He threw a glare towards the spirit but paused from shouting, noticing the black slits the ex-thief's eyes had become.

"Bakura..."

"Listen, Yugi, you have to go."

Yugi's eyes widened in fright; the thief-king being chivalrous towards him meant far too much danger was present, that or the ancient spirit was entirely unsure and uncertain of the amount of danger.

Yugi's chest inflated tightly, standing his ground with fisted hands. "This is important-."

"No!" Bakura grabbed his shoulders. "Please...listen to me, that...missionary...priest...Prior...guy, whatever...my shadows are having a hissy-fit like nothing I have ever felt before in his presence. Okay, you have to trust me when I say you need to go. As your protector I cannot allow you to be in that things presence. For all I know, it could suck the cosmic light right out of you and the Puzzle."

Yugi gulped at the serenity in the spirit's tone. It was all together terrifying when the jovial, playful and sarcastic dark lord became deadly serious about something. Taking Yugi's cheeks in his large rough hands Bakura bent, pressing his lips to his forehead.

"Listen to me, alright...you gave to go."

"Yami and Sol...Bakura, are they alright?"

"They're fine. Yami's just occupied with something that's taking all his mental power." The ex-thief held the Light tightly, "I promise, that by the end of the day, you'll get home from work and they'll both be there, safe and sound."

Yugi nodded into the spirit's chest and closed his eyes, imagining for a moment that it was Yami. Oddly enough, the two spirits held the same aura and he figured it came from the simple fact that despite their darkness they cared for one thing above all else; their Lights.

There was no place safer on the planet earth than near Bakura, who would protect him just as much as he protected Ryou and Yugi was sure Ryou felt exactly the same way towards Yami. Maybe that was the one thing that made Yami and Bakura's friendship possible, the simple fact that both would protect the others Light no matter what.

Slowly he pulled away. "Okay...I trust your judgment on this. If you don't think I can be in the same room with this...missionary then I won't be. I'll go...but that Jaffa..."

"I know, he means future trouble...listen, he's met you, he likes you already...your job is done. He knows the Pharaoh exists. Please, go...I don't want that missionary getting a whiff of your light...go...go..."

Stepping back Yugi swelled up shadows and Bakura watched him vanish back into the nether-nether of shadow-teleportation. He thinned his lips darkly, cussing under his breath as he ringed a hand through his hair.

"Fraking fantastic, promise the pip-squeak his kid will be alright..." The dark lord fisted both hands, spinning on his heels. "Pharaoh, if this goes south, I am not mopping up your mess. You ass..."

He stomped back to the door, flung it open and stepped back into the briefing room, all eyes on him, some in confusion, others in utter bewilderment. He straightened his tunic and flashed a canine smile, ignoring the confused looks from the Jaffa.

"Humble apologises, but the Pharaoh's Light had matters of Court to attend too." His glare settled upon the Prior, standing near to Cameron.

The dark lord wandered back to the table, propping hands upon it surface and flopping into a seat. The room felt odd, filled with new faces. He could practically feel the sizzling emotions radiating from gathering. All attention turned to the Prior, the patient looking missionary standing aloft with his staff pleasantly positioned in his grasp.

His grey, condescending gaze glanced over them all briefly before his monotone voice spoke slowly as though addressing children.

"You do not believe in a higher power?"

"Well, it's complicated. There are a lot of different points of view about that subject around here." Jack spread his hands.

"The Jaffa have recently shed the dominance of false gods that have enslaved us for many generations." Teal'c thinned his eye towards the missionary. Bakura sensed a shiver of shadows radiating from the Priest. The Jaffa was doing something he very rarely resulted to, using the Eye. A brief expression of confusion shifted over the Jaffa Warriors lips for a moment before it vanished, being replaced by his usual stone-face expression.

"But many have long believed in the path to enlightenment." Gerak inclined his head.

Teal'c glanced eloquently towards the Jaffa diplomat.

The Prior inclined his heads, "Origin will guide you to this path, and those who revere its wisdom shall be uplifted. I have come to spread the word to the unbelievers who have been...sheltered, raised by evil." The grey, cold eyes settled upon Bakura.

The spirit stepped back slightly, a snarl escaping his lips. "Raised by evil? That's a lark...and what...I suppose you believe the suffering we have had to endure under the hands of the Goa'uld is part of your gods plan? Don't mock me. If you want a debate on beliefs I will gladly give you one but don't mock me."

The Prior frowned slightly. "You believe in a higher-power, even though you suffer such pain for all eternity?"

Bakura snorted. "Don't pretend to think you know what I am. Suffering and all that comes along with the package, just because life gives you hell doesn't mean anything. You're not going to win a debate on the idea that your gods can take that all away...stick to your enlightenment clap-flap."

"Your soul has been lead astray-."

"My bloody soul is just fine where it is, thank you very much!" The ex-thief snapped. "You touch my soul and I swear to the heavens I will hunt your gods down and show them the meaning of the word evil."

"Bakura." Jack touched the spirit's shoulder.

Bakura glanced around, noticing the slightly saddened expression upon the General's features, revealing for just a split moment the faint understanding lingering within the man. The dark lord backed aside, shaking his head as he seated himself. He gave the Prior a motion with his hand.

"Talk away...enjoy the chance..."

_Because I assure you...it'll be the last chance you get..._

0000000000000000

00000000000

00000

Village of Ver Ager (Ori Galaxy)

The night air was bitterly cold and for the first time in a long time he could actually physically feel the result of being cold. He always had an echo of feeling cold if he inhabited Yugi's body and if he forced the formation of a near-perfect illusionary form of shadows the elements could affect him, but it was not akin to how a mortal human would feel the cold. His senses were heightened, so finely tuned, the cold he could feel was always more of natural sensation and his shadows would simply adapt to it.

Frustrated, Yami bound the cloak tighter around his neck, shielding off the chill. He glanced towards Vala as the woman peered out the window of the house. Daniel came through into the front foyer, bundling up a cloak of his own.

"It's a pretty big village." Vala twirled around, "and I suspect that Fannis and his gang did a reasonable job hiding their sacrilegious artefacts..."

Yami nodded. "Well, we have to do something."

"You're very much an up-and-go kind of man aren't you?" Vala patted his shoulder playfully.

Opening his mouth to respond Yami paused, tensing tight as a knock sounded from the door. Daniel froze, glancing towards Yami. Hesitantly the Pharaoh shifted to the window and peered out, unable to see who it was at the angle of view. Daniel gave a small shrug and shifted to the door, pulling open. All three stared at the man Fannis who quickly trotted in, bearing a lamp. His smile was beaming as he spied Vala, obviously still over-come with the concept that she was alive and well.

Daniel grabbed the man, shoving him away from the door and the window. "Fannis! You shouldn't have come! They're using us to get to you!"

"So I suspected," Fannis tugged on his cloak, rearranging it. "Either that, or you've truly come to see the 'Power of the Ori'."

"Not bloody likely." Vala snorted. Fannis shared her a small smile.

"No, no, you have to leave." Daniel pointed to the door.

Fannis shook his head slowly. "If I can help you speak the reality of our existence to your people, maybe someday in turn, you'll spread that word back here." The man looked between them all.

Yami thinned his lips. "You are risking your life?"

"For freedom, yes." Fannis nodded, "It is worth it..."

Exchanging a look with Vala Daniel gave a motion and the woman quickly dashed away, up the stairs towards the second-level. The archaeologist-priest shut the door and closed the curtains of the window tight.

"You said you had other artefacts like the stones?" Yami eased himself down wearily to sit upon the arm of a chair.

"I'll show you," Fannis made a turn towards the door but stalled as Yami held out a hand.

"No, no, just..tell us."

Looking ever so slightly abashed Fannis placed aside the lamp he held, glancing Vala's way as the woman skipped back into the foyer, flashing three black, smooth stones towards the Pharaoh.

"Yes, we have many artefacts." Fannis mused, "from many years of gathering."

"Well, we're looking for a large, dome-shaped object with a blue crystal on top. The stones fit inside of it." Daniel waved his hands in the air as if trying to reveal the shape of the artefact.

"Come." Fannis started for the door again.

Snapping up, Yami grabbed the man's arm, stalling him once more. "Fannis...you are risking your life!"

The blue-eyes of the man settled upon the Pharaoh, turning cold and stark with firm determination.

"Harrid, Sallis and I...and all those who believe as we do have known for some time that we may give our lives for our cause. We only hope that one day, the truth comes to bear as a result." He reached out and clasped Yami's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze before nodding in Daniels direction. Fannis spun around and opened the door, heading into the foggy night. Silently and grimly, with the bitter taste of knowing something was going to transpire that they could not control, the three travellers followed the brave martyr into the streets.

Fannis lead them on a twisting and turning journey through the side streets of the village until they quickly lost their direction in the darkness, seeing only by the light of the lantern the man carried. Soon they turned into another house and Fannis waved them in. He pattered into what was akin to the living-room and pulled aside a rug, bending in the lantern light and pulling up a trapdoor in the floor to reveal under the floorboards another dome with the same crystal spire as the device they had uncovered in Merlin's caves.

They all shared small smiles as Vala passed out the three glossy black stones.

"Okay..." Daniel breathed out, looking between Vala and Yami. In unison they reached forward, placing their stones into the allocated slots of the device.

The blue crystal ignited.

00000000000000000

0000000

00

Stargate Command

Temporary Infirmary

The monitors flared to life as the vitals of their three unconscious co-workers suddenly sounded the alarms. Anakin jerked away from his laptop screen and stood adruptly as Janet dashed back through the doors, checking Daniel first.

Making a be-line for Sol Anakin reached out worriedly, but gave a sudden shocked gasp as the boy's hand grabbed his arm in a vice grip. The little clones wide opened eyes jerked towards him, bright with their intense red glare.

"Anakin..."

"Sol?"

"No."

"Pharaoh?"

"Yes."

"Are you...back..."

"Silence...I have to tell you something...then tell your Father!"

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

Village of Ver Ager (Ori Galaxy)

Worriedly Fannis wringed his hands together, feeling the slick line of sweat gathering as he watched Harrid, Sallis and their son's bodies jolt slightly. They shifted, eyes blinking as they slowly seemed to come awake from a long dream. The unbeliever smiled warmly in relief at the sight of his friends. The smile vanished as his eyes settled upon the Prior slowly descending the stairs into the hideaway basement. The stone within the staff the priest held shimmered a bright blue, seeming to overrule the crystal within the ancient domed device.

Fannis watched as Harrid, Sallis and their son jerked abruptly.

Daniel blinked, glancing down at himself, seeing the freckled surfaces of the teenagers arms once more.

"Fannis?" The archaeologist gasped aloud, twisting towards the unbeliever to watch as he staggered to his knees, clutching his throat, unable to breathe.

Yami's hands fisted, the Pharaoh leaping to his feet despite the body he was contained within, making a movement towards the Prior. With a wave of his hand the Prior slammed the ancient king against the far wall of the basement. All three distant travellers watched in abashed horror as Fannis's convoluting body slowly slackened.

"And the people shall deliver the wicked...unto your divine judgement..." The Prior raised his arms, "For their sins...shall be weighed in balance with all that is just and true..."

000

000000

Yami struggled against the binds holding fast the wrists of the man he inhabited, feeling the pain as the skin was chaffed and cut. Being half dragged, half carried through the nightscape of Ver Ager, he could already see they were being carted off to the alter in which Vala had been burned alive. Somehow he figured they were not to be spared again.

Fannis's death had made him numb. He had known the man would die, somehow, at some point, because of the belief he held in the falsity of his gods but to be unable to aid the man burrowed a hole into the pit of his soul.

The Pharaoh blinked aside liquid from the eyes of the old man, wondering if it was truthfully the spirit of the man he inhabited that was weeping for the loss of his friend.

"The Ori are great!" Vala's voice broke through his fog of thoughts and had the situation been entirely different Yami could have sworn he would have smirked at the woman, watching her fight and struggle against the brawny men that bore her. "I love the Ori! I'M A BELIEVER!" She squeaked as she was hefted up and they rounded a corner into the local town square, the alter already surrounded by villagers waiting in silence within the pre-morning dawn. There was an eerie feeling cast through the scene, like a pause in time, a breath before a storm. Yami repressed a shiver.

"Hey, what is the matter with you people?" Vala huffed at the gaurd bearing her, "I'm telling you, I have seen the light!" The con-woman peered over her shoulder towards Daniel, the archaeologist looking sour and brooding. "I don't think they're buying it!"

"Well...I've heard you do better." Daniel bent half way down, coming back up and elbowing a guard firmly in the nose as he tired to twist away from the captors.

Yami winced as he heard a heavy thump and a pained cry from the archaeologist-priest as two guards punched him firmly back into submission, leaving the teenager groaning upon the ground.

The Pharaoh put up a weak attempt at a fight, feeling himself being chained to the alter. Beside him Vala hit the ground, her dress tearing at the force of the throw. She scrambled up as her hands where chained in the same position they had been the first time. Her eyes were wild with fright.

"No, no...no..." She gave a scream, "no!"

Daniel gave up the fight, finally allowing himself to be buckled beside Vala. Yami peered through the dim light, watching blood trickle down the face of the teenager. The Pharaoh closed his eyes against the vision, his chest constricting as the voice of the Town Administrator vibrated through the square.

"Glorious are the Ori, who lead us to salvation! Who did fight the evil that would doom us to mortal sin." Robed in his purple gown the Administrator descended the stairs around the stone platform in which he preached aloft, gazing at the three Earth-travellers.

"Did they defeat the old spirits and cast them out. And now, with the strength of our will, they do call upon us to prevail against the corruption of all unbelievers."

Vala raised her head weakly, peering through the folds of gold hair, "Well...second time's the charm."

00000000000000000

00000000000

00000

Stargate Command

Briefing Room

In his overly long life he had become an expert at looking neutral. It was something a thief had to learn, and a general of an army. Yes, he bordered upon being a murderous scum-bag, his mind was twisted with shadows, when faced with an enemy he would usually consider hacking their body into thousands of tiny pieces because blood was simply far to delightful to watch splatter everywhere.

But.

That did not mean that he wasn't an expert at pretending. He could act very much like his lighter-half when it was called for, it wasn't entirely all that hard for a man of his talent to wear a mask.

However currently it was becoming increasingly difficult not to jump to his feet and slam a mass of swelling shadows through the missionary's body and cast him into the Shadow Realm for some one-on-one attention.

The Jaffa officials were listening to the Prior far more intently than any of the SGC personnel. Their expressions displayed some interest, something Bakura found overly displeasing. Couldn't they feel it? The shadows where displaced and wavy, the Realm itself that usually hung over the physical realm was near having a panic attack. Bakura watched as the invisible waves of shadows that no one but a shadow-welder could see backed away from the Prior as though moving aside for a semi-trailer.

"The Ori do not shield the knowledge of the universes as other might, selfish in their powerful advantage. They lead to you to their realm with the path that is laid out in the Book of Origin."

The Prior inclined his head. "All you need to do is follow their teachings."

Bakura tensed, sensing behind him Walter briskly walk up to Jack. The spirit extended his hearing, frowning at the air-man's words to the General.

Jack stood to his feet. "I'm very sorry. You'll have to excuse us for a moment. Please, continue. Bakura, Colonel?" Jack glanced between Bakura and Cameron.

Quickly the two followed the General out into the corridor outside of the briefing room, spotting Anakin worriedly pacing back and forth.

"Anakin..." Bakura quickly approached the teen, touching the youth's shoulder.

Anakin gulped out. "They woke up for a moment and then lost consciousness again."

"Did they say anything?" Bakura gently prodding, soothing away the young teens frazzled emotions.

"Yes, they did!" His eyes widened. "And...and Dad..." Anakin stepped back, his body shaking in quiet horror, "Uncle Yami...my gosh...he was scared! Uncle Yami was scared!"

00000000000000000

00000000

000

Village of Ver Ager (Ori Galaxy)

Drums thumped as the sunlight sheeted over the village in a glorious shine of a hued sunrise. Yami stared at the tainted blood-red shine that filmed over the town-spare and the sea of faces of the folk who dwelt within it. Some had turned their faces away; others seemed to watch in pure delight. Such delighted expression sickened the ancient king. He had seen the same kind of expression so many times in his life, he had seen it on himself, he had seen it reflected in Bakura's eyes when the ancient spirit slipped into a blood-craze.

His shadows boiled. The Shadow Realm was practically screaming in mind. His bound hands trembled, drawing blood as he clutched the fingers tight to the palms.

"Pharaoh...what are you doing..." Daniel's weak, horrified voice caused the Pharaoh to snap around and stare blankly at the face of the young teenager, seeing Daniel in the youths eyes.

"These people..." Yami hissed between his teeth, "are going to die Daniel. No matter what..." The Pharaoh closed his eyes, centring upon the shadows swelling within the body of the old man without a way of escape. "We may was well make their sacrifice worth something! I'm going to release my shadows..."

Daniel struggled at his binds, "No, you cannot be serious! Yami, you have no idea what releasing your shadows from that man's body will do. You could get lost in limbo..."

The dark lord jerked his head up, revealing blood red eyes peering out through the old man's face. "I haven't a choice, I have no other way to save us, they're about to kill us! These Ori have trespassed upon our souls and I do not take lightly to being threatened! They've evoked my wrath and my wrath is what they shall get-."

"You could destroy this entire village."

"Do I look like I care, they have started a war!"

"Yugi would not be pleased!" Daniel shouted.

Vala looked between them both in confusion, her eyes moving quickly towards the three men beginning to tip the cauldron of burning oil into the alter.

"Dears...whatever little hissy-fit you're having, have it some other time...I don't feel like getting burned to death again!"

"Yami, you cannot do this!" Daniel snapped. "We might have a chance; you have to trust everyone back at home. Please...please, Pharaoh...don't you dare jump out of that body. Think about Yugi...think about Solomon!" The archaeologist begged. "Think about how much you love them. If you jump out of that body without anything tying you to the physical realm here in this galaxy you'll tear yourself out of the Puzzle and Yugi will die!"

"You don't know that-."

"It's a risk! And you damned well know it! Plus, you'll be showing the Ori our trump card! You! How do you know they're not trying to test you!"

"Damn it Daniel, I hate it when you make sense!" The Pharaoh growled.

All three winced suddenly as the iron cauldron clipped into place with a loud, resounding clank. They turned slowly towards the sight of the thick oil sliding out, flames licking at its surface. The fire began its slow trickle through the intricate maze of carved out grooves through the stone alter. The drums thumped louder and the sunlight of the dawn caught the shimmering windows of the Administrators holy building.

Yami breathed out.

"Daniel...if they don't save us by the time that fire reaches us...I am not going to have a choice but to rip out of his poor man and try to shadow-portal all of us out of here."

Daniel gulped. "Yami...you can't..."

The Administrator raised his arms to the sky, the villagers following the action.

"Guide us on the path, that we may triumph over the enemy of our salvation and be with you in the end of ends on the planes of enlightenment..."

Yami raised his head, giving a loud shout. "Will you just shut up!"

00000000000000000000

00000000000

000

Stargate Command

Bakura slammed open the door into the briefing room, eyes filmed over in solid black slits. Jack grabbed the spirits shoulder; keeping him back as well as he could while Cameron quickly moved forward and aimed his sidearm unwaveringly at the missionary Prior. The priest gave no indication of surprise at the sudden switch of hostile action.

Gerak stood to his feet in abrupt surprise and evident confusion, Yat'yir beside him drawing Jaffa leader away from the line of fire as every airman within the room and those following Jack and Bakura mirrored Cameron's action, each aiming at the Prior.

"What's the meaning of this?" Gerak glared around the room, his lording, tall and large form making a statement as his chest inflated, watching the airmen gather with armed weapons, all pointed directly at the Prior.

Jack raised his hands, "We've just received some information about our visitor here that demands we take every precaution."

The Prior tilted his head slightly, his expression almost amused. There was a sudden bang as the door into the briefing room swung open again and Anakin stomped through, his eyes a blazed red.

Jack made a small motion of aspiration at the abused door hinges as it clapped shut again with a whine.

"The staff, I want that staff!" The teenager shoved past Gerak, causing the Jaffa's lips to curl in displeasure.

"I demand," Gerak jerked towards the General, "to know what you've learned!"

The Prior slowly backed away from the briefing room table. "All I wish is to spread the word of the Ori to your world-."

"Yeah, fat chance." Anakin snapped. "You listen to me." The teen-jedi pointed towards the Prior. "If Sol dies then I swear I am going to come and hunt your arse down! You tell your gods to let them go! Let them go!" The teen held out a hand. The Prior's staff trembled his grasp and suddenly flew free, only to get caught in the middle of the room in a mental tug-a-war. Anakin's lips thinned, glaring at the Prior whose small, condescending smile never left.

"Not _as_ sheltered..." It spoke softly, almost to himself. "I must leave at once."

Cameron tensed, aiming his weapon for a clean-shot.

"Not until you let them go." The young Colonel squared his shoulders.

The Prior lifted his hands, "Hallowed are the Ori!"

Anakin was thrown forward towards the briefing-room windows.

Bakura swelled shadows, catching the youth before he collided and shattered the glass to take the tumble down the two-stories into the gate-room. The distraction worked. The staff in the centre of the room flew backwards into the missionary Prior's grasp and he held it firmly, the blue crystal imbedded into the silver top began to pulse in a rhythmic glow.

Fire swelled, engulfing the missionary in a sudden, ranging inferno. The watchers recoiled, sheliding faces from the intense heat of the missionary burning alive.

It was over in a flash, light and heat returning to normal within the room, leaving a vacant feeling in the room as eyes turned towards the spot in which the missionary had stood. Cameron's brow furrowed, kneeling to inspect the carpet. There was no scorch mark nor a burn in sight. The young Colonel turned to look at Teal'c in confusion, beginning to make a responce but a blaring alarm flared to life.

Through the intercom Doctor Janet's voice echoed throughout the entire SGC. "Code blue medical emergency in the medical lab one! Repeat, code blue!"

Bakura heaved Anakin to his feet, pointing to the teen, "Don't do that again!" The spirit vanished.

Cameron threw up his arms. "Couldn't he at least take us with him when he does that!" Grabbing Anakin's hand the Colonel dragged the still slightly dazed through along.

"Can't you shadow-portal too?"

"Yeah, I can, but I'm not allowed to."

"You're a teenager, where is your sense of rebellion."

"Have you seen the man I call Father! Do you want to rebel against that!"

"Okay...I see your point there..."

00000000000000

00000000

000

Bakura swelled into appearance within the makeshift infirmary, catching Janet as she dashed around worriedly to a flaring of beeping alarms.

"What's happening, woman?" The dark spirit called out, throwing aside his shadows and running for the nearest monitor to check the vitals.

"Same as Vala before, only this time it's all three of them." Janet threw the spirit a worried glance.

"Any idea what it could be?" Bakura checked Sol's forehead, feeling the intense swell of shadows inside the tiny child's body.

"Their bodies are responding to extreme stress...as much as I can figure. It is...like they are dreaming..."

"And if you die in a dream," Bakura soothed aside Sol's blond fringe from his sweating forehead, "you die in real life...or so is the myth..."

The blast door into the room opened with a hiss. Cameron, Teal'c and Anakin dashed in, panting slightly from their obvious run through the twisting corridors. Throwing aside the heart monitor he held Bakura made a beeline for Anakin, grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"Any ideas!" The spirit included the frightened Doctor Lee in the question, glaring at the small mousey-man trying hard to protect the alien device from Teal'c and Cameron's advances.

"No." Doctor Lee squeaked out and Anakin dejectedly shook his head. Bakura cussed darkly.

"Perhaps we should send it through the Stargate..." Teal'c mused with an eyebrow raised.

Bakura and Cameron shared a wide-eyed glance. "Genius." They promptly replied, rushing towards the Ancient device and unhooking it from the various senses Dr. Lee and Anakin had across its surface.

Anakin jumped in, "wait...no...no...it uses subspace to communicate to another galaxy across the universe!"

Bakura peered through his fringe at his son. "What?"

"There is no reason to believe," Anakin ducked under the device as Teal'c, Cameron and Bakura lifted it clean off the table, "that Daniel, Vala and Uncle Yami won't stay connected to it, even from a different planet!"

"Can you shadow-port it?" Cameron wheezed out, "this thing is heavy."

"No!" Dr. Lee held up his hands, making a cutting motion, "Don't shadow-port it, Ancient Technology reacts to the shadow-realm terribly, you could kill them!"

"They're currently dying already." Bakura snapped, "now move it or lose it, both of you!"

Looking at each other worriedly Dr. Lee and Anakin stepped aside as Teal'c and Cameron dashed out of the make-shift infirmary bearing the device, Bakura dashing a head to clear a path.

"Okay, I have a different idea!" Cameron shouted, "Tell Walter to start dialling the gate Bakura!"

"Where too?" The ex-thief tipped around, whiffs of shadows rushing around his form.

"Anywhere! It doesn't matter!"

"Okay!" The spirit vanished.

Cameron hissed to himself, "this had better work..."

"Indeed." Teal'c glanced towards the young Colonel. "You have yet to see Yugi angry."

"Is he that bad? He's a Light?"

"Colonel Mitchell," Teal'c directed them both around a corner, heading directly towards the gate-room, "have you ever been burned by fire?"

"Yeah."

"Then Light can get angry."

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

Jack dashed down the stairs from the briefing room, mind running over the mind-numbing conversation he was going to be having with a President if this went haywire. Just his luck that he had to land the job of 'in-charge-of-worlds-top-secret-secret'.

"Walter!" The General called out to the air-man, noticing the Stargate was beginning to whirl to life, the chevrons clicking and clunking as the ancient alien device rumbled with energy.

"Order from Colonel Mitchell." Bakura's voice replied before Walter could tip around in his chair. Jack glanced to the dark spirit, having not noticed the shadow in the gate-room.

"Right...okay...proceed Walter."

Jack turned to Bakura, noticing the spirits blood red eyes in the shadowy-milk form he took in his current high-anxiety. "Do you know whats going-."

"No."

"Okay..."

"But if it doesn't work...you're telling Yugi."

"Damn..."

"If he's alive..."

Jack had no answer.

000000000000

00000

Cameron panted, running around a corridor, yelling at the top of his lungs for the airmen in the walkways to scram. The bodies all moved, leaping from the path of the two oncoming men bearing the heavy Ancient device. Over the intercom Walters voice made Cameron's head jerk upward, all thoughts of fatigue leaving his head.

"Chevron six, encoded."

"NOT YET! WALTER! NOT YET!" The young Colonel bellowed.

Walters replied echoed through the base over the intercom.

"Halting dialling sequence."

They rounded the last corner and dashed madly towards the opening blast-doors into the gate-room, where Bakura's shadowy form stood at the base of the ramp leading to the Stargate.

Cameron's eye widened and he gave a shout, skidding to a stop. "NOW WALTER!"

The gate-technician obeyed, flicking a keyboard switch in front of him. "Resuming dialling sequence. Chevron seven...locked."

From the base of the ramp Teal'c and Cameron heaved the device with a mighty swing directly into the erupting splurge of the wormhole as it expanded out of the Stargate in its usual swell of blue, intense bubbles.

0000000000000000

00000000000

Anakin watched in poised, silent horror, unable to find the will to move as Janet grabbed the defibrillator paddles, rubbing them together and turning towards Daniel open shirted chest. "Charging to two hundred."

Finding himself wanting to turn away Anakin felt no response to his mental command to shift his body. He simply stared, wishing he could reach out with the Force and drag life back into the limb bodies. The paddles lingered a milimeter from the archaeologist-priests chest. Anakin flinched at the sound of Janet's loud gasp as Daniel's eyes flicked open. The doctor jerked back the defibrillator as Daniel sat bolt upright, a reaction followed by a gasping Vala and a groaning Sol. All three shared a small, weak smile as they seemed to relax just slightly.

Janet placed down the paddles with sigh of relief, staring between the three of them, shaking her head in disbelief. Daniel flopped back onto the bed, slapping a hand over his eyes and scrubbing. "Oh...lets not that again anytime soon."

Hissing between Sol's lips Yami tipped the boy's body around and slowly sat up, dangling short legs off the bed. Slowly the Pharaoh closed his eyes, gathering shadows into a physical form beside his son. Reaching out a wavering hand Yami brushed it through Sol's hair, whispering softly to the boy.

"Good job."

Sol smiled weakly, hugging the ancient king around the waist, "Did I do it just like Dad!"

"Very much so." Yami breathed out heavily. "You can rest now." Gathering the child into his arms Yami tucked the boy away. "We'll go home soon."

"Yami, I should run some tests-." Janet stopped midway through her speech, backing up slightly at the sight of the spirits harrowed features.

Yami shook his head, "I'm sorry Janet...I do not mean to be rude...but what we just went through..."

"Yeah..." Daniel eased himself up, "not...the best day."

Vala puffed out her cheeks, "I like being in my body again..." She poked herself and gave a weak grin at the two men. "Hey boys, we're alive and the Pharaoh didn't have to kill anyone."

"Though, it would have been nice to." Yami hissed darkly.  
Vala propped herself up on her elbows, "I think it was a good bonding experience! Don't you feel closer already...you're my boys!"

Sharing an amused look with Daniel Yami shook his head in mirth, standing to his feet with a swell of shadows around his fatigued illusionary form. "Bonding indeed..."

0000000000000

0000000000

000000

Bakura, Cameron and Teal'c stood staring at the Stargate and the activated wormhole as it shut down. Cameron brushed a hand through his hair, trying to calm his panting breaths racing from his lungs. Teal'c folded his arms in faint amusement, turning on his heels to face the large window to the control-room. Jack held the microphone, speaking into it, "Dr. Fraiser wants you three to know, Daniel, Vala, Sol and Yami are back."

Teal'c gave a half bow.

Cameron threw his arms high in relief, "See! See!" He slapped Bakura's back firmly, "That's what I am talking' about!" The young Colonel bounced on his toes, turning to Teal'c. The two exchanged a victorious arm-clasp.

Bakura rolled his eyes, gliding down the ramp. "Well, I guess that is one way to end the day...I'd better go see if his royal-highness is better...in which I can then choke him myself for the bloody bother of making me worry!" The ex-thief stomped off, making a show of the action by slamming shadows into nearest light and sparking the poor inanimate object to death.

000000000000000000

00000000000

000

The sense of desperate urgency had vanished from the Briefing Room, being replaced by a sheer sensation of exhaustion by the group that sat around the oval table, each silent in their own thoughts. Jack was the only member standing, the General's arms folded tight across his chest as he watched down below an SG team leave through the Stargate.

He breathed in deeply.

"So, you think we should expect to see more of these Priors show up?" The General turned towards SG1.

"I would be very surprised if they didn't..." Daniel puffed back his mess of hair.

Cameron leant forward. "How? We know one came through the Stargate, but if the galaxy is so, so far away...well..."

Vala interjected, lifting a heal up onto her hair and propping her chin atop her knee. "I suspect the Ori have the power to make a lot of things happen. I think now they know we're here they'll be coming..."

Daniel nodded in silent agreement. "Still, for the Priors, I think we can assume it's a one-way trip."

Cameron gave a loud snort. "I don't think they have a problem with self sacrifice."

Moving away from the main window of the briefing room Jack collapsed into his chair at the head of the table, "Danny...do you think the Ancient's here in our galaxy will continue to use their power to stop the Ori from attacking us directly?"

The archaeologist-priest could only shrug, "I sure hope so...but I get the impression they've done what they can and...well..." Looking towards Bakura and the silent, sullen Anakin beside him, Daniel made a motion with his hands, "we have our physical protectors and we have to learn to protect ourselves."

"Okay, so how do we fight these guys? And I mean the message," Cameron tapped the Ori Book in front of him, "As much as the men."

Daniel shrugged. "I don't know..."

"No, I mean...a lot of folk out there are going to buy what these guys are selling." The young Colonel implored to the team.

Teal'c shifted in his seat, "hopefully now many have been educated to the way of false gods." The Jaffa warrior gave a small smug smirk of victory.

"Ah," holding up a finger Vala wiggled it in the air, "yes, but we're not talking about humans with snakes in their heads and a slightly better understanding of technology."

"See," Daniel folded back into his chair, hearing it squeak under his weight, "the power isn't false. The Priors are going to offer to people what seems like proof of god."

"Proof of powerful beings," Bakura leant forward, a dark frown to his brow, "is not proof of god. I'm a very powerful being and I am in no way a god...neither is the Pharaoh, even if he once thought he was."

"After today..." Yami's deep voice caught them all by surprise. "I am overly happy I am not a god...but in saying that...I am immortal and I do carry a responsibility to this galaxy...so technically, Bakura, we could be labelled as gods."

"Yeah well," Cameron grinned, "we all know you're not and that's what matters, right?" The young Colonel glanced around as the spirit wandered free of the shadows, bearing in his arms Sol's exhausted little form.

Anakin gave a large grin, "That's right," he looked up at Bakura, "we know that behind you two the real higher-power just happens to be-."

"Say it, boy, and you will regret it!" Bakura grabbed Anakin's shoulder, dragging him away as the ex-thief stood abruptly to his feet, "Good-bye all...I'm taking this lad back to bed and then I need to find my light...he's worrying me. Seeya on the weekend Pharaoh!"

Yami gave an incline of his head as Bakura departed in a swell of shadows, Anakin in tow. Chuckles of amusement came from the gathering within the briefing room. Jack lounged back into his chair, giving a long-suffered sigh.

"Well...that was an eventful forty-eight hours..." He gave a groan. "You're all dismissed. We'll get together on Monday and have a nice long chit-chat about this all. I think we're going around in circles now, best to clear our heads."

"So..." Cameron scratched his chin, "business as usual, sir?"

Jack spread his hands. "Let them bring it! We'll use our strengths against their weakness. That's a pretty good strategy for any kind of business you're in." He glanced towards Yami, Daniel and Vala. "I'm glad you three are okay..."

"Thank you Jack." Yami hooked Sol under his chin, bearing the boy gently out of the briefing room. Cameron joined him, offering his arms and carefully Yami settled Sol into the young Colonel's hold. Cameron grinned, looking down at the tiny boy in his arms.

Together they headed in the direction of the locker-room. Before long, Daniel's voice stalled them, the archaeologist rushing up.

"Yami...what about Vala?'

"What about her?"

"Well...what do we do with her?"

The Pharaoh's weary brow lifted faintly. "She's interesting. We'll keep her...tell you what, take her up to Ishziu's tomb for the weekend, I am sure the two of them will get along great. They can both laugh at you and pay you out together." Yami flashed a devilish grin.

"I hate you."

"Today, you deserve it."

00000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

Yugi swung his bag over his shoulder, heading his way up the stair-well of the apartment block. He was content. It had been a good day of training his new little bunch of recruits, leaving them all groaning and bitterly cursing at him for his hard-manner-of approach. His thought was though, he only had a couple of months with them, he had to make the most of whipping the lot of them into shape.

Plus.

He never did know when he would be needed out in space, or anywhere, for that matter. He had no idea if waiting him at home was some alien being about tell him to pack his bags because he had won a trip to fight another galaxy war.

Life was never going to be simple again.

Oh well.

It wasn't as if he had anything else to do.

But nothing was ridding himself of the terrible foreboding feeling nibbling in the back of his head, telling him he was living borrowed time, that soon, something would happen. The dinner he had shared with Jennifer had been delightful and forced him to forget his abrupt departure from the SGC under Bakura's insistence. The young cadet was always interesting to talk to, her ideas, opinions and thoughts on matters where always well thought out. She would have made a great duellist had she had the chance to grow up with the game.

Opening the door into the apartment Yugi butted it open with his hip, swinging his bags around and dumping them by the kitchen bench. He glanced around, finding it slightly odd that all the lights where dimmed, as if the entire apartment was dipped in a faint fog of shadows.

The light frowned. "Yami?"

He closed the door, locking it and flipping his keys onto the key-rack. As he turned he was suddenly grabbed and held tightly in a desperate embrace. Yami's head buried his into the curve between his shoulder and neck. Yugi blinked in surprise at the ancient king's behaviour. Their link was bubbling with confused, baffled emotions, all swelling around in one big glug of soup. The outlining emotion he could pick up radiating from the Puzzle was fear.

Wait...what...fear?

Yugi did a double-take in horror.

His Yami was afraid.

Yugi almost choked. Tears dribbled hotly down his cheeks. He released the shopping bag in his hand and flung his arms around Yami's shoulders, pulling the spirit closer.

"Other me..." Yugi whispered. "What is wrong?"

"Them...I found them. Aibou...they are so frightening..."

Yugi gripped Yami's cheeks, stroking aside the locks of fringe. "It's alright, you're home, I'm here.." Leaping up and hooking his legs tightly around the Pharaoh's waist Yugi clutched the spirit, whispering softly, hoping that in some way his presence would be felt through the jumble of negativity the dark lord was surrounded by. "I'm here, Other Me, I'm here..."

00000000

000

Having checked on Sol, who gave all appearances of sleeping soundly in his little bed, surrounded by a large quantity of stuffed animals, Yugi wandered back into the kitchen. He mentally switched on the kettle, opened a cupboard door and swung two large mugs onto the bench. Honestly, tonight, he couldn't be bothered acting like a normal human and reaching for mugs and coffee with his arms and hands just seem so silly when he could think them into action. Silently he began to routine task of brewing Yami's favourite flavour, letting the scent fill their small apartment.

He could still sense the radiating gloom down through their link, it sunk like a rock into the pit of his stomach.

To see the usually confident and lordly Pharaoh in such a state was like being struck by a bullet. The only other time he could recall such a reaction coming from the spirit was simply what he had been told by the others during the period of time in which his lighter half of their soul had been lost in the duel with Raphael. Picking up both warm mugs Yugi padded his way silently out of the kitchen and into the small living room. It was lit with the glow of Christmas lights dancing around their tree and over the windows. They had truthfully been westernised, but he honestly didn't mind, there such bright cheer and glorious feelings equated with the season. Though for many, he was sure, that was not always the case. It was a season of great happiness and great sadness alike. In which, it was a very human season of celebration.

Yugi placed the coffee upon the table before Yami. The spirit was bent forward upon the large, soft leather couch, almost as if in pain, and had pressed into his knees, hands scrubbing his cheeks. Easing down beside the ancient king Yugi rubbed his back gently, half wishing that the physical touch did matter. He knew it didn't, but it must have been comforting in some form, if not just a simple pressure. Instead, he sent warmth, admiration, comfort and love through their link, soothing the traumatised thoughts of his darker half.

"Drink the coffee, other me," Yugi whispered, "I know its rather useless, but I'm sure even the action of it will bring you some comfort." He pressed into the king's shoulder, feeling shadows waver and shimmer like dancing black flames licking the carpet and the couch.

"I wanted to run Aibou, run so far away from them. I have never run from a fight before...I am Pharaoh, I...I don't feel fear. I shouldn't be able to feel fear."

"Don't be silly." Yugi grabbed the kings chin, yanking it around, making sure the spirit's pits of black eyes were staring starkly into his own. "Fear is natural...no, don't give me the argument that you are dead. Yes, you are, but you are still one half of a human soul and humans feel fear. Fear is what makes us human and you, my darkness, still retain a shred of humanity within you because of me. You felt the echo of fear, the same way you feel an echo of love for me, for Sol and for our friends. The shadows reacted and that...that was enough to make you unstable."

"How can I fight such beings..."

"The same way you fight every battle. You want to protect us, so protect us. Let that force drive you as it always has."

Yami weakly turned around to face the light, staring into the bright, wide purple eyes deep and loving in their truthful sincerity. How dazzlingly beautiful his precious human-counter-part looked in the soft glow of the Christmas lights. Suddenly Yami rose bolt upright.

"Yami...what is it?" Yugi stood in confusion as the darkness backed away, arms out held as if trying to protect himself. "Yami...Atemu!" The Light's chest tightened in horror, realising the emotions he was receiving; guilt mixed with undeniable repulsion.

"What did they do to you!" Yugi felt his knees buckle, the intense wave of shame slammed into him like a full-throttled train and he stumbled backwards. Yami did not catch him as he hit the floor with a heavy thump.

The spirit simply stared at the ground, daze detached, not daring to look at the Light.

"I'm sorry, Aibou...but your eyes..."

"My...eyes..." Yugi frowned and glanced towards the reflective surface of a Christmas bauble hanging upon the tree beside him. Sure enough, without him realising it, the rims of his eyes where aglow with the cosmic energy he contained within his tiny human body. The light felt his heart sink deeply and he raised his knees to his chest, finding Yami's physical presence had vanished into the Puzzle as if the spirit was hiding even though in reality to their relationship there was no where either of them could hide where the other would not find.

"Share it with me." Yugi held the Puzzle in his hands, bringing it to his lips, "So that I can understand. Please, Yami...let me in..." He stroked the Puzzle's side. Yugi felt the haze form over his vision and his body landed upon the couch as his soul was transported safely into the confines of his soul-room. Once inside he rushed to the door, yanking it open to tumble down the corridor linking their torn soul. Yami's door was just ajar and with a heave the Light ground it open and stepped into the darkness. He was no longer afraid of the intense shadows that greeted him. He was their chosen welder, after-all, he had as much right as Yami to be here. Strolling through the waves of darkness Yugi headed through the twists and turns of the endless corridors until he reached what he had always gathered was the centre room; the Pharaoh's chamber. He could still recall the first day the ancient king had finally let him into his inner-most soul. This, he supposed, was what the spirits soul-room had once looked like, before it had been torn asunder. It was rich, royal and full of pure white alabaster. So few times he had stepped into it, always choosing instead to meet the king in one of the many other just as nicely decked out rooms throughout the maze of the Puzzle.

The light that reached him was from a fake sun and the breeze through the shimmering loose curtains was an illusion but it was a beautiful illusion. Padding his way across the smooth marble floor Yugi noted the ancient spirit sitting forlornly upon the surface of a rounded bed that was no, by any stretch of the word Egyptian in design but instead pertained far more Roman stylisation. Sliding onto the bed Yugi curled up beside the darkness.

"Hey..." He leant his chin upon the kings shoulder, "remember we're in this together, just as we always have been. Even when divided we're still in it together. Yami...look at me."

Slowly the spirit shifted his head, black eyes gazing at the light.

"Show me...what happened." Yugi pressed closer.

"Aibou..." Yami whispered, drawing the smaller closer. Yugi flinched as a sharp pain swelled through his mind and in a flash of intense, burning images, the events that had transpired lodged themselves into his own memories. He choked, dropping his arms to hang loose in the king's lap the emotions and swelling of images shifted enough for him to comprehend what they meant and just how much his darkness had not been prepared for a new kind of enemy.

Tears dribbled down the Light's cheeks as he bowed his head, interlocking it with his knees as his mind reeled from the aftermath of what had transpired. Seeing it replayed was never like experiencing the true happenings but their link reeled the emotions, making him nauseous inside as if his soul itself was flaking from the horror of the new enemy. "Heavens, Yami...I'm so sorry-."

Yami shook his head weakly in apology. "Don't be, Aibou...it is my reaction to the situation that is making me unstable. I compared them to you and I should not have, you are nothing like them...but it was my first reaction. To see such eyes...looking at me, so plainly...it was so akin to your stare." The Pharaoh reached out, grasping Yugi's cheeks with his larger hands. "And I love your eyes when they are alight..." The spirit smiled sadly, "You can look straight at me and you don't see what others see..."

"What, a dead mummified king?"

Yami's expression dropped. "Low Aibou."

The light smirked and twirled around to leap off the bed. "Well, since you're feeling better I'll go finish my coffee..." He headed directly towards the open doors leading back out into the mazed corridors of the Puzzle. They slammed shut the moment he reached their close proximity. Yugi raised an eyebrow and down at the shadows latched tightly around his feet, rooting him to the spot. He grinned inwardly, sensing Yami's presence approach from behind. It was evidently amusing just how well he knew the art of distracting the world's protector.

Yep.

He was darn good.

"You're not leaving...not yet."

"I figured as much." Yugi dropped backwards into the shadows.

000000

0000

Yugi gave a groan, feeling himself slip back into his body like a glove. Something ached. His neck, no...was it is back...possibly his arm too. He hissed between his teeth as he shifted himself and came awake. "Okay, note-to-self...don't have soul-rapport with other self and leave discarded body upon couch in odd position."

\Oh come on, you enjoyed it...\ The Pharaoh's chuckle resounded through their link.

Yugi puffed back his fringe, giving a sulking pout, though inwardly content that he had managed to pull the ancient king out of his self-imposed gloom. He was overly thankful that all it took was a little sparkle-sparkle Yugi (as Jack so eloquently put it).

\Bit more complicated than that, Aibou.\

\Sure, sure,\ Yugi rubbed his aching neck, \well, have fun explaining mind-sex to Jack.\

He sensed his other-half's amusement. \Since when is what we do called sex?\

\Well,\ huffing Yugi eased himself to his feet, \its about as close as I'm going to get.\

\I donno, you got pretty close with Tea once, as I recall.\

The Light winced. \Aren't we glad that didn't work out.\

\Saved by the bell.\

\Shut up.\

\You know...\ Yugi could almost feel the smirk the other must have been wearing, \I could always show you some of my memories-.\

\No thank you, that'd be like watching pornography and I had enough of that from Joey in high-school, thank you very much! Plus, I don't want to know what you...I mean...we...use...got up to back then, Bakura's stories are scary enough...\

\Sure you do, secretly, deep down inside-.\

\Doesn't the concept of 'pure light' mean anything to you?\

There was a mental pause and a rumble of deep amusement. Yugi tipped his head up, watching as the ancient spirits half physical form, clustered together in the sitting-room with twirls of shadows. The light relaxed, glad the spirit had returned to his somewhat normal, cocky and self-assured state.

\Aibou,\ a hand touched his chin, \you are just so fabulous to tease.\

Yugi rolled his eyes. He peered around the spirit, glancing at the clock upon the wall, noticing that it read fifteen to two in the morning. His lips parted in a groan, realising four hours had passed since he had slipped into the Puzzle. Time within the Millennium Item was a strange and fazed affair. Sometimes he could judge it and other times he could not.

"I've got to head to bed Yami..."

"Sleep in tomorrow morning?" The spirit seemed to inquire hopefully. Yugi gave a small smile of silent knowing, figuring the king wanted the time to snuggle though he doubted the spirit would ever admit to it.

"Yeah...sleep in..." The Light yawned. "Then gotta...get ready for the whole meet the friends at camping trip thingy in outback Australia...gosh, Tea just has to choose the worst locations. Oh, Yugi...but I'm working on a movie, I can't fly anywhere...but you and Yami can shadow-portal so...can't you come to us!" He waved a hand in the air, mimicking the woman's tone of voice but paused, turning at the sound of soft sobs and tiny feet pattering along the corridor just down from the sitting-room that lead to the bedrooms of the tiny unit.

Sol stood in the doorway of the corridor, eyes large and frightened, arms clutching his Pikachu toy in a death grasp. Tears had stained his cheeks.

"Sol?" Yugi shifted away from Yami. "Baby, what is it?"

The boy dashed forward, grabbing the Light around the legs, near causing Yugi to fall back at the force. Yami steadied his partner with a hand between his shoulder blades. Yugi blinked back his surprise at the small boy's sudden dash.

"I saw fire..." Sol whispered, a sob escaping his lips, "so much fire..." His tiny voice squeaked out.

Both adults shared a gaze. Yami's expression softened and he knelt, gathering the tiny boy up into his arms to cradle him fatherly.

"I'm sorry Sol, you must be picking up a residual echo of memories from what happened."

The boy shook his head, small body quivering. "Just fire...Dad...fire..."

"Come on." Yugi touched Yami's shoulder. "Let's head to bed...we've got to shop tomorrow for the weekend away."

"I thought you did all that..." Yami pulled a face, bearing Sol with him as he wandered into the master bedroom. As Yugi passed down the passage, the lights switched off, seeming to die away at the departure of the light.

"No, that was Christmas shopping...different things."

"Wonderful."

"You get to spend a whole weekend with me, so it should be wonderful." Yugi chided, pulling back the covers and allowing Yami to settle Sol onto the mattress before the light climbed his way in, protectively holding the child.

The dark lord folded into a shadow form, dimming the light of the master bedroom to the point were not even the window blinds held a faint glow from the street outside. The spirit drifted away into the safe confines of the Puzzle. It had been awhile since he had found himself so happy to be back in his prison.

His safe.

Safe.

Safe.

Prison.

000000000000000000

0000000000

000

(England – currently as of yet unnamed magical town)

He stared at his hands, watching them tremble. He had no control over the appendages in his current state of mind. Withdrawal side-effects from both the loss of Bakura's constant mental presence and coming off anti-depressants had hit like a ton of bricks.

He bit back tears, stumbling into the front foyer of the church, out of the pouring rain. No matter how much he tried, he could not make the sun shine for the pretty-girl he had promised sunshine for. Her date, he imagined, would have been ruined now. He could not even make it snow for Matilda; his emotions where playing havocs on the town's weather as the spirits of the land and sky picked up on his evident distress.

He needed Bakura.

The church was lit by the high candles. He pattered his way quickly over the marble floor of the foyer, into the main-chamber. A quick glance around saw it as being empty. He had doubted that anyone would be there at five in the morning. Not even Pastor Mark was ambling around the altar. The man had been their contact with a network of underground workers, Hunters they called themselves. Indeed, the events that had lead to Bakura and Yami discovering the existence of a group of people who knew the supernatural existed was rather a fascinating tale. Therefore, Mark had hardly been baffled by the appearance of Bakura and nor did the pastor blink when the dark spirit wandered around covered in a blanket of shadows. To the old man it was apparently not the worst thing he had seen in the world.

Ryou sighed heavily; trotting his way into the silence of the chamber. His beautiful town was suffering so terribly from his state of mind. Would he even be fit enough for the Christmas festivities that had become a town tradition?

Should he go to Yugi? Tell Yugi what had been happening? About the world of magic he had tried so hard to put behind him? Yugi had to know soon. He didn't want to tell. Not yet. Not now. Not while his head was twisted on wrong. Indeed; if he told Yugi his depression had returned his fellow Light would drop everything he was currently working on and stay with him twenty-four seven.

He had done so once before.

That was just who Yugi was.

Ryou cringed.

The last time this nasty, terrible beast had reared its head had been in high-school. Even after everything he had been through, finding the other half of his soul, conquering evil, fighting monsters, he had been depressed. There was no escaping the mental condition he was sure he had inherited from his father. He gave a sob, curling up tightly. His own father had suicided so young; hung himself in his office in Oxford. The man hadn't even been fifty.

Ryou rubbed his bare wrists, feeling the scars lying there. Someday he was sure he would not have to worry about the fear of doing away with himself, one day his skin would heal itself so quickly he would have no fear of harming the vessel he lived in. But right now he was still in a stage of betwixt and not even the love of Anakin, the tender smiles of Edison, nor the gentle reassurances of his darkness could keep the demon away.

Yugi had found him the first time. He couldn't honestly remember it, but he had been told that both the Light and Joey had smashed down the door to his apartment to get to him. Once he had smiled at the thought, that his friends had been so devoted to him. After returning from hospital he had found his rent cancelled, his apartment hired by someone else, and to his surprise, Yugi had been the culprit.

He had lived with Yugi for the reminder of their time in Japan, allowing both Yami and Bakura to adapt to the new world together and allowing him time to heal slowly under Yugi's constant watch.

So very many people never saw that side of Yugi, the furious verbosity the light held for the sanctity of life and no one, come hell-or-high-water, would take away life from anyone he loved.

"It's your own damned fault Ryou..." He whispered darkly to himself as he eased himself down onto the aged wooden seat, feeling his soul sink with him. The church hall was silent, blissfully so. He drank in the peace, the chill, the overall prickling sensation that spread down his shoulders from the atmosphere in the darkness lit only by dimly fluttering candles. The high ceiling with its gothic architecture spoke of the time when humans saw their Creator as distant, aloft and far-away. There was something all together grand and splendid about being within a building smelling of age and that ever so slight scent of an old woman's perfume that made him smile in wiry mirth.

"I hardly think depression is your fault." The vibrating voice of the local pastor shocked Ryou into a standing position and he jerked around to face the old man. His face was scarred, apparently the result of a tango with a Werewolf, but the scars in-no-way hindered the warmth the grey haired man could muster in his gaze.

Ryou blushed heavily in the sudden realisation the pastor was wearing his dressing-gown, holding a candle in one hand hat eerily lit his features.

"Mark...I..."

"Needed a place to think, I know."

Ryou sunk back into the seat, giving a heavy sigh.

"Ryou, you cannot blame yourself for being unbalanced. Some people just have a chemical make-up that cause it-."

"I'm an immortal Light, Mark, I'm not supposed to feel like killing myself because I can't suffer this bloody life any longer. Look at me, I have everything anyone could ever want! I cannot even smile for Anakin any more...I cannot bring sunshine, I cannot...I cannot do anything! And now..." He choked back a sob, "and now I have to do something I don't want to do, go so a place I never wanted to go back too. Mark, what do I do?"

The old man propped himself down and leant forward, resting elbows on knees. "You can only do what is in front of you, Ryou, and simply trust that you are taking the right course of action."

The young lord sighed heavily, raising a hand to rub at his temples. "Trust..." He whispered. "How can I trust when I fear what I am doing...of the path I'll have to take. When my own mind won't even work..."

"No one ever said the road was going to be easy, indeed, usually it is hardest road we are required to take."

Ryou groaned, raking his hands through his tussles of messy hair. "Erk...I hate it when you make sense...its better when you're talking total gibberish, at least then I can nod my head and pretend to be listening to you."

The Pastor gave a faint smile, pressing a large hand to the high of the younger lord. "I've known you for a long time, Ryou...and I know better than anyone else that you do not easily make decisions. You detest change. Which, is fair enough, considering the life you live." The bristly old man spread his eyebrows.

Ryou rolled his eyes.

"My point is, son," Mark raised a hand, placing it over the light's slimmer fingers, "one way or another, deep inside, you know the right door to walk through. At the moment it all feels overwhelming and all consuming but you'll sort it out in your head and it will settle and you'll think more clearly. I believe this is already happening, am I right?"

"I suppose." The light whispered. He took in a deep breath, expanding his diaphragm before slowly relaxing each tense and coiled muscle. His skin prickled, feeling like the dancing of sparks, as the cosmic energy swelling within his shell of a body radiated an invisible glow.

Yes, he knew the road he had to walk.

But the question was, would he be able to make it. Not alone.

"I have to tell Yugi, don't I..."

"You are very blessed to have friends Ryou, who care for you greatly. Yes, you need to tell him how you're feeling...have you told Bakura?"

"Mark, he's the other side of my soul...he already knows, he always knows...but...there isn't very much he can do." Ryou snorted a small laugh, "What can a dark do when their light is dark...our link is drifting because of it. I have no idea if Yugi's ever experienced it...he and Yami...they've always been so bloody perfect-."

"Don't swear in my Church." Mark hit him firmly over the head. "And you never know someone else's story until you ask them. You should have learnt that one in Narnia."

Ryou grumbled under his breath, rubbing his abused head. "I should never have told you that adventure."

"Hmmm, it made for an interesting night." Mark shrugged.

"It would have been a better night had there been liquor and dancing girls." Bakura's dark voice echoed through the church-hall. The spirit's wavery, shadowed form began to slowly cluster together between the pews, giving the impression that the darkness was wandering his way casually towards them.

Ryou sighed in relief.

"Bakura." Pastor Mark stood, giving the spirit an incline of his head.

The dark lord gave a weak, barely seen smile in greeting.

"He hasn't been too gloomy has he?" The spirit offered, placing a hand upon his light's shoulder.

"Well, I hear he has been wandering around town bringing the rain with him...and this time of year too, Christmas is a time to let lights shine..." The old man chuckled sadly. "A light should not be gloomy. Least of all our light..."

"Can't be helped sometimes," Bakura smirked, "he is a creature of emotion."

"Oh, shut up." Ryou snorted, opening his eyes and glaring through his tussles of hair. Bakura sighed at the sight of his endearing other-half and brushed at the mop of hair that had obviously not been attended too. It had been awhile since he had seen the usually well-dressed light in such a disarrayed state. Ryou highly prided himself in his appearance.

"Look at you, Ryou, you walked into town looking like a beggar?" The ex-thief gripped Ryou tightly under the arms and lifted him from the seat to set him to his feet. Ryou leaned wearily upon the dark, ignoring Mark's worried gaze.

"I'd best get him home, Kohen, home, cleaned and cuddle up tight." Bakura wrapped his oversized trench-coat around the English Lord.

"Thanks for keeping him safe." The spirit gathered Ryou closer, bundling him up like a doll.

Mark chuckled. "Pleasure, as always."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I'm more of a problem for this town than anything else."

"Yes, well..." Rubbing at his white beard Mark raised both eyebrows, "when I moved here to this wonderful sleepy little town, little did I know I was heading to the most complicated conundrum possible. And I am supposed to be retired from Hunter work you know..."

Ryou managed a weak smile. "Sorry."

"I wouldn't pass it up for the world, son, knowing you, your darkness and everything in between has made me richer. It's make this town richer..."

"Yes, lots of tourists for the medieval fair, for the alien sightings..." Bakura began counting on his fingers, "Ryou throws tea-parties..."

"Oh shut up!" The light puffed out his cheeks.

"You also hold a monthly tournament..."

"Bakura..."

"Oh yes, I can see how we rank in a bit of funds for the town."

"Goodness, Bakura, you are a loon."

"Oh, I know," the dark spirit leered, "But I'm your loon."

Shoving a hand into the spirits face Ryou gave a small bow in the direction of the pastor. "Thank you for your company, Mark."

"So..." The Pastor nodded. "Have you made your decision?"

"I think so." The young lord raised his head, "Yes...I think so."

"Good. Then go save the world."

Folding shadows around them both Bakura chuckled, "Oh trust me, the world is going to need it."

00000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

Bakura leant on the seat within the shade-house, allowing Ryou to curl up tightly to his chest, the English Lord covered in a heavy blanket. Snow had replaced the battering rain, blocking their view of the moors beyond the estate; Ryou's emotional turmoil having subsided just enough for the spirits of the sky to calm.

"So, you think...this Voledmort-dort-chap-fellow is a Goa'uld?" Bakura pressed his chin to Ryou's head, hugging the light tighter.

"I really am not all that sure, 'kura...but it's the only explanation I could come up with...other than the obvious..."

"What else could he be?" The ex-thief shuffled in the seat, trying to gain a nicer position for his light to lean against.

"A power hungry human who figured out dark-tech...I'm worried...if he...I really think he figured out how to split his soul. It would be a solid explanation as to how he could come back."

"To split your soul you have to kill someone," Bakura mused darkly, "and you think this...guy...would be stupid enough to split his soul enough times into enough objects to make himself immortal. Ryou, dearest light, you're talking one mean-son-of-Anubis here."

"I know..." Ryou sighed heavily. "I just...what I don't understand is why...if he did split his soul, why didn't it split like ours, into a direct dark and light-."  
"Because he didn't split it, Ryou, he fractured it. He's obviously stupid...doesn't know a thing about what he's doing. You don't play with dark-tech if you don't know what you're doing. Yami and I are about as close to experts as you're going to get and we still mess up." The ex-thief hissed darkly but his attention shifted, watching as their son dashed his way into the shade-house, bearing perfectly balanced tray in his hands.

Looking delighted at the warmth of the burning fire and the wonderful heat of the shade-house, Anakin skipped up and settled the tray down upon the small coffee table. He dusted back his slowly whitening hair, getting rid of snowflakes before, looking between the dark and light upon the lounge chair.

"Sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Nothing at all, Anakin my boy," Ryou sat up, forcing a smile. The English lord patted the couch and Anakin scooted around to sit beside his parent. "Your father and I were just discussing my current predicament."

"Everything alright?" The teen poured the tea into the china cups.

Bakura chuckled. "It will be, someday."

"So," Ryou brushed back his hair, accepting the tea from Anakin, "your Father tells me you went to the SGC..."

"I wasn't much help, seriously." Anakin grumbled darkly. "I can't believe that new Colonel guy came up with an idea and I didn't..."

"Throwing the Ancient Device into the wormhole to destroy it wasn't the ideal outcome..." Bakura nibbled a slice of mint-cake, black and red eyes settling upon Anakin. "Though it does mean Daniel won't be tempted to try anything like it again..."

Anakin shrugged. "For being smart, I sure don't seem it sometimes."

"Anakin...do not doubt yourself." Ryou shook his head. "One Ancient Device doesn't mean you're an idiot...you're up there with the lot of those big-wigs who fancy and fally around high-tooting their gibberish...at least you make sure us-lower-idiots can understand you."

"Er...thanks...Dad, I think..."

"I think the exersion did you good," Bakura offered, "you need to communicate with some other people and Cameron likes you."

"Oh. That reminds me..." Ryou sat up abruptly, looking between Bakura and Anakin, hardly noticing their slightly confused expressions at his sudden change of subject, "we're having guests!"

"You mean Uncle Yugi and Uncle Yami?" Anakin scratched his hair, pulling away dandruff and wrinkling his nose at the sight of it under his nails.

"No, no...Matildas' family need a place to stay."

"The caravan park exists for a reason..." Bakura sipped his hot coffee. "Usually for nosy people wanting to know our town's secret..."

"They're old friends," Ryou watched as Anakin scratched his hair again, the teen seemingly frustrated at its state, "anyway, Matilda kept calling me a Grinch and Mr. Scrooge and I'm honestly not that bad am I? Anakin, will you stop trying to tear your scalp off..."

"It's itchy."

"Yes, because your personal hygiene is awful."

"I wash every-day."

"That's the problem, your making your scalp dry by using shampoo all the time...try washing your hair every second day instead." Ryou rolled his eyes, "You might want to improve your current standard of dress as well..."

"Why?"

Bakura gave a sudden laugh, ribbing Ryou with an elbow. "Oh, that's good...that is utterly hilarious."

"What? What is it? Dad! Pop! Stop smirking at each other...what?"

"How do you feel about being the escort of a lovely young lady?" Ryou's eyes danced in mirth.

Anakin's face fell and he groaned, hiding himself away into his lap. "I'm working on an awesome discovery..."

"Anakin, you cannot hide away from humanity forever...least of all women. When I was your age I was off..." Bakura stood, rounding the small coffee table to sit beside the rocking teenager and wrapping an arm tightly around his shoulders. "Enjoying the splendid wonders of-."

Anakin pulled a face. "Pop's, I really, really don't need to know what you and Uncle Yami got up too!"

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Fair enough, we where both rather wild...my point is...your Father and I don't want you to end up excluded, we are worried that you are not interacting with people your own age."

"Pops." Anakin raised his head. "I'm Darth Vader...no one wants to interact with the guy who killed his own wife and ruined a galaxy."

"You are not Darth Vader Anakin," Bakura settled him with a firm glare, "the person you would have become then and the person you are now are two entirely different people...Darth Vader didn't travel to Narnia, he didn't live like you have lived, nor experienced what you have experienced...nor did he have a loving father and a loving family like you do. Now, I'm not saying that you have to suddenly never go into your basement again, all I am saying is to just be careful...don't become self-consumed."

"The chances are, Sol will be staying with us more often after Christmas." Ryou poured himself another round of tea, "Do you think you would be able to look after him? Teach him, maybe run him through some mathematics and science..."

"Well...yeah...I guess? Dad, he's pretty smart already...I mean...he's an Asguard clone..."  
"Take him out into the town then, visit London, France...Italy for some...you know...educational road-trips?"

"Okay..."

"Alright then." Ryou nibbled on a slice of cake.

Anakin uncurled his legs, looking upwards at Bakura as the spirit unattached his arm from around the youths shoulder. "So...err...who was this girl?"

"Hermione Granger." Ryou didn't look up from his tea.

Anakin lined his Father with a glare. "Man, that's almost as odd a name as Anakin."

"Then you should both get along splendid." Bakura chuckled.

"Oh...right..." Ryou stood unexpectedly, his attention shifting again, "we have a camping trip this weekend. I keep forgetting these things..."

Anakin jerked up. "We do, what...in this weather?"

"Yes...yes...the...er...the old gang is getting together in Australia...yes, you see Tea is er...doing a movie over there so she insisted that since most of us can shadow-port we have to go to them...which I suppose makes sense. Oh bother, I needed to ask for good weather. Excuse me, I have to go and consult the spirits. Tea will have my head if it's too hot..." The English lord dashed off, muttering as he went, "I don't want any Christmas present Ryou, just you make sure the weather is right...you hear me, the weather, you crazy, freaky druid...the weather!"

Bakura chuckled, snatching up another slice of cake and relaxing wearily onto the futon. "That devious woman...she's got Yugi and Ryou wrapped around her little finger and neither of them even figure it."

Anakin groaned, flopping back and arching his back. "Why is life never simple!"

"Because its life and this is our lot and we must take pleasure in what we have, my boy." Bakura lightly patted the teen's head.

"You missed your calling in life Pops."

"I did?"

"Yeah. You should have been a motivational speaker..."

"Well," Bakura rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment, "back in the day I could inspire men to go into battle and be killed so I suppose I am rather good at it."

"Pops...is Dad going to be okay?" Anakin worriedly glanced at his hands. "He's getting worse you know."

Bakura sighed softly, his brow furrowing. The spirit lent back, allowing for Snowy to leap onto his lap, the cat kneading her claws. "I know...Anakin, only time will tell."

"I could lose you both-."

"You won't lose us. Trust me, before that happens, Yugi will notice."

"Can't you do anything?"

"I'm a Dark, Anakin, if I tried I would make it worse. You Father and I cannot even think of trying to join our souls when he's like this...it is far too dangerous. I risk tainting him forever. At least with this, we know that it can be healed..."

"He's refusing his medication."

"Good." Bakura stood, hoisting Snowy over his shoulder, "that stuff does terrible things to our mind-link. Come on, let's spar!"

000000000000000000

00000000000

0000

_I know...I am so horrible to Ryou, but trust me...there is a reason for his current state of mind and the way he's treating people (the town-folk mostly) but I promise, he'll perk up again soon and be that lovely, gentle and kind man he is. _

_And please don't shoot me for having a church scene and a Hunter Pastor, but I love Supernatural and I couldn't help myself. XD And Ryou, being high-English- aristocracy of some sort, I kind of imagined him as having a formal-religious up-bringing. I see his Father, after the man left the wizard-world, as really labouring into that, hence why Ryou rebelled in his own kind of way. Does...that...kind of make sense to anyone or I am totally thinking about these characters WAY to much ^^;;_

_Anyway, next Episode I haven't even started writing, so it might be awhile but something story-changing dramatic happens so it'll be a rather interesting episode I think._

_Thanks again folks._

_Keep smiling, keep well, and I'll see you back here next time!_

_Cheers,_

_T.W.W_


	6. S02E06 Family Matters

_HELLO! Yes, I'm back!_

_I know, its been awhile, much has been happening and then, much hasn't actually been happening._

_Though, I went to the UK and back! Tore a ligament in my knee on my first day and ended up on crutches for the whole tour! But…very proud of myself for actually managing._

_I've been trying to live with being sick, doesn't work some days but I look forward to the good days. There is always a brighter day on the horizon._

_Then, I had very little time to write fanfiction since the editor needed me to rewrite my novel, cutting it down from 300,000 words to 120,000…_

_That took a lot of effort! _

_Payed off though, in the month or so, I'll know if Penguin accept it nor not. Crossing my fingers! I've waited a whole year and a half for this very moment in time…and it's so scary! _

_Anyway, I am so sorry for having been away from TDS's for such a long time – I am so rusty at writing these characters too, I feel it comes across in the new chapters but hopefully I'll get back into the swing of it. _

_Hope you enjoy the new Episode. _

_Cheers my dear readers! Forgive me for my absence._

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

_We draw strength from one another,_

_For humans are made for company._

00000000000

00000

00

**Season 2: Episode 6 – Family Matters**

The sound of splashing water, Sols little high pitched giggles and the familiar sound of Yami's dark humoured chuckle resonated from the bathroom across the bedroom. Yugi glanced up from his position on the large king bed. He smiled slightly as he dusted aside a mixture of light and cosmic dust from his vision, with his free hand. There was no way he could be frustrated that he was discharging so much light into the air, not when it proved just how well both he and Yami had coped with a three day separation between their split soul. Indeed, he had to stare himself in the mirror stationed across the room directly; the embellished one Yami had stolen back from the Tombs with great glee years ago.

Looking at himself, the whites of his eyes where brightened like jewels, glittering each time he tipped his head to one side, making the tips of his brushed aside fringe sparkle flecks like a solar-flare. Maybe that was what had sparked his sudden desire to wear black again. He was just too bright.

"Guess Tea is just going to have to live with a gothic Yugi rocking up to a camping trip." He smiled faintly, finishing with the final black layer of nail-polish on his left pinkie finger. Happily he held out both hands, admiring a good ten minutes of hard work. The day had been enjoyable, sleeping in, shopping for a camping trip. Eating out with Sol was always an amusing adventure. Yet it was worth the stares to enjoy the chance to act as a family. These were the moments he was sure were going to be engraved into his memory in his future long life, the precious small moments he wished he could freeze and keep safe.

The bathroom door opened, whiffs of steam threaded out like snakes as Yami exited, Sol poking between his legs with a wide grin.

The expression upon the kings face as he leant upon the door-frame, tucking his white towel tightly around his waist, was almost enough for Yugi to lose the calm rhythm he had finally settled on his heart after the long week. He wondered if the spirit knew just how utterly gorgeous his illusionary form was. There was just something utterly divine and god-like by the manner in which he stood, still and silent, far to still for a normal human, looking look a warrior torn out of some history book.

::Take a picture, Aibou::

::Why?:: Yugi smirked mentally at the Pharaoh, ::when I have the real thing to look at?::

The spirit made a mental scoffing sound like a small amused laugh. Yugi sensed the swelling of wonderfully content emotions radiating from the dark lord. ::About as real as I'm going to get. I hate this form...the physical world is honestly just too sticky...but hopefully it will do for the weekend away. I don't want any problems arising being I accidently faze out::

Yugi glanced away, waving his hands in the air, drying the nail-polish. He wasn't quick enough to slide away his own thoughts on the matter, he never was these days, and he really shouldn't even have tried to bother anymore. Their emotional, mental and physical link was so finely attuned, it had become like a two-way street of ever-flowing traffic that never jammed.

::Aibou...I don't take this form often, but you know I endure it for you. Haven't I proven, by now, that nothing would ever stop me from making you happy?:: The spirit vanished back into the bathroom and Yugi lost sight of him, finding himself unable to reply. He simply let a bubble of thankfulness trickle down their link, hoping it was enough to express just how grateful he was the other-half of himself choose to endure the physical realm for his sake and his sake alone. Yami could have very well just taken his usual illusionary form, the one with less realism, with black eyes, and clinging shadows.

The light smiled faintly.

Their entire mental conversation had taken barely a few seconds and was cut off all together by Sol's ecstatic and joyful bouncing across the bedroom.

"Sol! You're naked! And wet!" Yugi gave a laugh as the boy dived under the heavy quilt, roaming around under it with bursts of giggles. "Oh...never mind..." Yugi shook his head, raising his head slightly too spot shadows spilling out of the bathroom, filling into Yami's semi-solid form just hovering between shadows and realism. The king's amused smirk was warming as he resolidified himself, having to bind the towel around his waist once again.

The light's attention was averted suddenly as Sol came closer under the bed covers, to the book he had been resting the nail polish on for support. It tipped and he snagged the loose small bottle with a squeak.

"Nail polish, nail polish Sol! I'll spill it!" Yugi held up the bottle of black liquid from the bed sheets as the boy scrambled around under it to poke his head out and grin.

"Hi Dad!"

Yugi felt himself pushed back onto the soft bed heading as he was tackled. Sol rolled in his lap, holding up his small fingers, "can you paint mine!"

"No, I told you Solly, you're not old enough. Painting your nails black gives you an image and I don't want you having that image yet."

"But I'm seven already!"

"When you're ten, okay, ten." Yugi screwed back on the lid and set the glass bottle aside, raising both eyebrow at the currently naked, still wet boy half in his lap and half surrounded by the heavy blankets.

"But ten is sooooo long away." Pouting Sol rolled around, flopping his arms. "I want to be ten right now!"

"No you don't, you want to be young while it lasts." Yugi chided. "Be happy being whatever you are Solly...time moves on."

Sol blew a raspberry through his lips. "I'm the son of a Pharaoh! The Morning and Evening Star...or...something like that...!"

"Yami what have you been feeding this child of ours?"

"His place in the world." Yami's voice was allusive within the room. His shadows cascading across the floor, up the walls and pooling on the ceiling before his physical form suddenly dropped out of no-where.

Yugi shouted as the spirit landed on the bed, catching Sol tightly and hoisting him high in the same bounce. Erupting into laughter Yugi grabbed the bed side, holding himself upright at the weight of the spirits fully formed physical body upsetting the mattress.

"Yami!"

Throwing Sol high, hooking the boy up with his knees Yami chuckled, tipping Sol upside down.

"What?" Yami turned his head to look upwards at Yugi from below. The light bent over him.

"He's naked, and so are you."

"No, I have a towel. I'm being modest." Yami held Sol up with a foot, the boy wiggled as shadows gathered, obviously tickling.

Yugi shook his head in mirth. "Modest, Yami, you being modest is like Bakura being a saint."

"Your point?"

"Put clothes on, both of you, before you wrestle. I will not have you acting like ancient Greek Olympians in the bedroom. " Chiding Yugi waggled a finger.

Yami gave a mortified gasp, "What else are we supposed to do in the bedroom."

"Yami!" Yugi shoved a pillow into the spirits face. "That is so not appropriate right now. You are talking to Emily far too much, she is corrupting your half of our mind with her vulgarness."

"Obviously you think too much." Yami muffled with the pillow. "Wouldn't you agree Sol?"

"Yup!" The boy giggled happily from his position on the king's knees. "You're too smart Dad!"

"I'm a Game King," Yugi pouted, "I'm supposed to be smart...and what is this, game-up on Light Dad for the fun of it?"

"He started it." Yami pointed to the giggling Sol, who only pointed back with an equally devious smirk to his features.

"No, it was Dark Dad, he did it!"

"I did not." Yami snorted in mock retort.

"You did too! You told me too!"

Yami quickly placed both hands over Sol's mouth, looking mortified. "Shhh, shhh!"

The boy's little high-pitched laughter, which sounded far too much like a dolphin at times, came from behind the large scarred hands, looking innocently towards Yugi as the light continued to wave his hands, drying the nail-polish.

"Oh, the truth comes out now does it?" Yugi corked his head up slightly, an eyebrow raised as he turned his attention towards the Pharaoh.

"Truth, what truth?" Yami hoisted Sol upward with shadows, making him land safely on the bed.

"You're terrible Yami."

"I know, I'm a dark lord, I'm supposed to be terrible-."

With Sol out of imminent danger Yugi grabbed for the nearest pillow, lunging at the spirit. The eruption of the fight entangled the bed-sheets and Yugi felt himself grabbed and toppled off the bed to land firmly on the floor, pillow shoved in his face. He gave a groan, rolling out of the blankets and pulling aside the pillow to reveal Yami's smirking expression.

Sol peered over the edge of the bed at them both on the floor with inquisitive eyes, his head of drying hair frazzled and ruthlessly messy. "You're funny Dad!"

Yugi peered through his fringe, "We are, are we?"

"Yup!"

"Well, this funny Dad is telling you to go and find your PJ's."

Sol gave an excited sign with his fingers and scrambled off the bed, his feet sounding upon the floor down the hallway. Yugi puffed out his cheeks and leant back, resting upon Yami's propped up legs.

"You're naked." Yugi stated drily.

"Apparently I am. Problem?"

"Heck no, just thought I'd spell it out for the world, other me." Leaning back Yugi glanced at his nails. "Oh drat, I didn't let my nails dry. Great, now I bet I ruined the bed covers."

"They're just bed covers, Aibou." The Pharaoh lifted his head slightly to look directly up at him. "The world won't end, here, let me look."

Holding out his hand's Yugi watched as the spirit rub his fingers across the nails, shadows filling out the rubbed out polish.

"You have man-hands." The king raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, wow...surprise there, I am a man." Yugi gave his hands a tug, trying to take them back. The spirit's grip didn't relent and Yugi paused, watching as Yami silently played with each finger in glazed fascination.

The Light breathed out, reluctantly pulling away, "you...should probably conserve your energy."

"Yugi, just for this moment, this is my gift." Yami smiled, raising his own hand to press the scared illusionary skin to the light's cheek. "Let it be."

Slowly Yugi lowered his eyelids, settling his eyes closed as he breathed out, forcing himself to concentrate upon the ebbing warmth of the hand on his cheek. It was realistically warm, not cold like it usually was, but warm with the illusion of flowing blood. So perfect was the illusion he could feel each rivet of an old battle scar as though it were a mountain to his over-stimulated senses. This was as close as real as the spirit was ever going to manage, and it was priceless.

The moment passed and almost simultaneously they stood, resetting the bed and the covers. Seating himself upon the bed Yugi reached for a pillow.

"Yami." Puffing up the pillow Yugi threw it back onto the bed, his voice barely a whisper. The spirit flicked his red gaze around in his shadowed form by the door, instantly reforming a solid body at the ever so slight signal behind his light's voice.

"Yugi?"

Splitting his lips slightly Yugi closed his eyes, pulling at a loose thread in the bed cover, "Yami, I'm sorry."

"Good gracious me Yugi, whatever are you sorry for?" Vanishing from the door Yami reappeared beside the mortal half, raising a hand and using a finger to lift Yugi's chin, forcing their gaze to meet.

"I'm just...I'm just sorry Yami, I'm sorry that when we where Pharaoh that we were so young we didn't get a chance to live and enjoy life till the end of it. I'm sorry we had to make a sacrifice and I'm sorry I can't make you happier..."

"Today was a good day, I don't see why you're down..."

"I don't know...maybe Ryou's depression is contagious." Yugi raised an eyebrow in faint mirth at the thought.

"I think you're just tired..." Yami brushed a hand through the light's hair. "I'm not sad Yugi, you're the one who's sad at the moment, I'm actually rather enjoying being home with you and Sol, safe and sound, in our quant little apartment...away from incorporeal aliens. Its sounds more like you've been doing a lot of thinking and maybe working through rising memories and emotions that I've already worked through..."

Yugi blinked away moister from his eyes; sighing heavily as he dug himself into the edge of the bed. Yami rested a hand upon his shoulder, sliding it to his back and gently rubbing in silence.

"I guess." Yugi whispered.

"I don't regret the decision Yugi, I never have, I have never regretted saving Earth, I have never regretted splitting my soul...because when I look at you and know that, yes, maybe we would have lived a full life as a Pharaoh and maybe lived to a right-old-age, but heavens Yugi, I would never have ever known that inside me was you." He knelt, taking up both hands and playing a finger over the still smoothly painted nails. "We might have been a great Pharaoh as one Yugi, but just think what we've done as two?"

"We've had this conversation before haven't we?" Yugi frowned.

"Possibly in some shape or form, but it's alright, Aibou...thoughts come and go and it is better to express them when you need to."

"Why is it that you always know what to say?"

"I'm just good." Yami grinned, raising both eyebrows in mock play.

"Oh shut up." Yugi hit his chest hard, "you are so egotistical."

"Live with it baby." Rising Yami kissed the light's forehead before vanishing in a puff of shadows.

Rolling his eyes Yugi flopped back onto the bed. "I have too, I don't have a choice."

He heard a faint mental chuckle.

"Sol, you even so much as think of taking that nail-polish off that bedside table I will not let you watch Pokemon for a week."

There was a small squeak of surprise and a pattering of feet over the floor quickly. Yugi smirked at the ceiling in amusement yet the delight at his son's antics faded as a sudden swell of sorrow and agony hit him as though his mind was slammed with a ton of bricks. Automatically his feet hit the floor as he stood abruptly and made a mad-dashed beeline for the bedroom window. The pain was soul-tearing, as though he was reliving the one memory he despised, the memory of the day Yami had played that damn Orlcalcos card. Throwing open the blinds Yugi peered out into the dimly light street far below. Through the gloom he spotted the shifting shadow moving between the street-lamps like a wraith. It vanished into the night and with it left the cold, horrible choking sensation.

"Aibou!" Yami's voice startled him and Yugi twisted around on his heels to stair dumbly at the ancient spirit standing in the doorway of the master bedroom. Without hesitation Yugi dashed for the king, throwing arms tight around his shoulders.

"Yami...don't ever leave me again."

His brow furrowing in confusion Yami eased his arms around the smaller Light, hugging him gently. "I won't...Yugi...I won't..." He wasn't entirely sure why he was supposed to be ushering a reassurance but he did so anyway, despite the words meaning nothing in the turmoil that was their lives.

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

There was one thing Joey knew about his wife.

When it came to friends she was on the ball. There was nothing Tea Wheeler would not do for a friend. All those friendship speeches they had been forced to endure during high-school had not been a fib on her part or an over emotional show of her being a girl in a bunch guys playing competitive card-games. She may have been a multi-million dollar earning actress (Seto Kiba aided funding had got her there nicely), sure she had her own clothing line for the more robust, taller kind of woman. Yes, she had the most annoying, roundabout way of talking, she gossiped like there was no tomorrow and without a doubt she could get whatever she wanted from whomever she wanted by simply staring at them with her devilish glare (it was either that or a three-hour-long –rant in which the poor subject would then simply give into her for the sake of escaping her presence).

But all such things meant very little, because there was one thing his wife had a knack of doing and that was keeping people connected.

And besides, he loved her for all of what she was. There was hardly a woman in the world as annoyingly marvellous as Tea Wheeler.

How on earth had she managed to pull off a get together in December, in the middle of the Australian outback, with pretty much the entire gang, plus the kids, was beyond his understanding. Sure, it did help that they were currently in Australia, wanting for preproduction on Tea's newest acting gig, apparently a remake on the old Matrix Trilogy. It did help that Tristan and his fiancée had been in town due to a Journalism Conference and under all that, it was a massive advantage that two of the members of their old gang could teleport themselves anywhere on the planet with a simple wave of a hand.

So maybe it had nothing to do with his amazing wife. Maybe it was all simply a big, happy coincidence.

Joey peered through his fringe, watching Tea pull out of the back of the hired four-wheel-drive the esky. No. It was defiantly all his wife. She would slap him if he thought otherwise so it was better if he didn't tempt fate. With his luck, they'd possibly all inherit mind powers or something from being around Yugi long enough.

"Hey! Dad!" The author gave a slight start from the voice at his side and Joey glanced around to spot Luke holding up the pegs for the tent. "Would you like me and Lloyd to peg the tent?"

"Ah..." Joey scratched his three day old growth of a beard, "yup! Hey, who's looking after Yuki?"

"She's in her baby-basket." Some somewhere around the luscious wilderness Lloyd's allusive voice came. Joey frowned, thinning his eyes.

"Hey, you two had better not be cheating with that tent! No freaky shadow-power stuff while on holidays!"

"Yes Dad!" The well-practiced chime came back from the twins in perfect unison. Joey sighed and finished setting out the camping chairs just as Tea slapped down the esky beside the camp-fire, not even breaking a sweat from its weight. Heavens, the woman was impossibly fit...sometimes he wondered what he had done to get a woman like her.

"I cannot believe we managed to get this place." Tea grinned in victory. "A whole private spot to ourselves...and look at this grass! Ryou really out-did himself this time...honestly, if it weren't for the gum-trees I really would think I was back on Pegasus's Island!"

Tea puffed out her cheeks in victory, brushing aside her shoulder length hair. The air was crisp and wonderful, not a tad too cold or warm. Just perfect. In the middle of the Australian summer the bushland around them should have been a smouldering pile of heat and flies but they had a lush wonderland that smelt as though it had just rained.

"Remind me to thank Ryou. I don't know how he does it, but he just does it!" She propped her hands upon her hips.

Joey chuckled. "Oh, he'll remind you before I do. Oh, hey...there is Tristan and Annie! That must be Annie's two kids in the back seat." The blond dusted back his hair around his ears and peered at the car coming a halt between two trees. Doors swung upon, voices rung high and Joey gave a smirk, shaking his head as Tea touched his shoulder lightly, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Tristan's engagement hadn't come as all that much of a surprise, what was the surprise was who he was engaged too. Annie Flight was, under all her wild red hair, freckles and business suits, an American Reporter, who had become an international icon through her amazing Youtube documentaries on the state of the world. Tristan was the only one of them from the original gang who had remained in Domino City and after a stint in a garage working on motor bikes and cars, he'd joined the Police Department.

Apparently he had met Annie in Domino while she was investigating none other than their Seto Kaiba himself. Joey chuckled softly at the poor woman's misfortune. Not only had she no idea that Tristan had been sent to silently ward her off the path of uncovering anything about the Pharaoh's Court, Tristan was now an undercover operator of alien security and her job as a Reporter across the globe came in handy on many occasions for the man.

Yet without a doubt, he had never intended on falling in love with the wild red haired reporter.

But, Joey figured, it was about time the last of them got hitched and no one was going to complain about Tristan's choice in spouse. If they could survive Ryou and Bakura they could survive a crazy American Reporter too.

Yet, he was gleefully awaiting to see how she reacted to their resident thief and not to mention Yami's overly amazing ability to win over a rock by simply smiling.

Joey paused his thoughts for a moment. Had his life really become that dull that he had to be excited about something so plain. The blond gave a puff of his cheeks, shaking his head. Part of him did still ache for those good-old-days duelling for the safety of the world and defending the likes of Seto Kaiba.

And now he was just making himself sound darn old.

Plastering his charismatic, wide-brimmed smile over his lips Joey raised a hand in greeting.

"Hey Tris!" Joey slapped his old partner in crime firmly over the shoulder. "Merry Christmas!"

"Cheers." Tristan held out a fist and without a blink the two performed their timeless mate-ship hand-shake in a flurry of fingers and fist pounding.

Tea rolled her eyes, turning to address Annie with a cheerful greeting, "Hello! I'm Tea Wheeler, it is so nice to finally meet you!" Tea bent forward, giving the woman a tight hug.

"Likewise." Annie pulled away, "Annie Flight…though I am sure you already were aware of that…oh, these are my two children." The red haired reporter motioned to the two youths hovering behind her worriedly, both bearing their camping gear in their arms.

Placing a hand upon the youngest boy's head Annie beamed in pride, "This is Andy and his sister," pointing to the gothic-attired teenage girl Annie managed a firmer smile, "Lucy-."

"It's Lu." The girl licked her black lips. "Just Lu, thanks."

"Well," Tea slapped her sides, "Hello Andy and Lu…Andy, I believe you're about the same age as my two boys. Luke and Lloyd are putting up the tent. Just a tick…LLOYD! GET OVER HERE!" Tea gave a deafening shout, causing all to wince at its high-pitch.

Like an obedient, well trained puppy Lloyd dropped his work and dashed over, stopping and giving a military salute.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Lloyd…" Tea sighed, touching her forehead, "You're not at school, you don't have to salute me."

"Err…" Blushing heavily Lloyd relaxed his tight stance, "sorry Mum, force of habit."

"It's alright dear…" The tall woman smiled, giving the young teen a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Now this is Andy…keep an eye on him will you."

"Sure." Lloyd grinned, mimicking his father's trademark expression as he swung around to face the new comer. "Hiya Andy." Lloyd held up a hand, "Come on, we've just about finished the tent…hey, do you, by any chance…duel?" Practically dragging the new-comer away Lloyd threw a thumbs up towards Tea before pulling Andy down the small hill to the mish-mash of a half set up tent.

Annie cast open her hands, "I am so glad you've got boys the same age, sometimes I worry he doesn't have enough friends…with me moving around so much…you know, its difficult."

"I completely understand." Tea touched her chest

"I brought sausages and drinks, I hope that's enough." The red haired American bent down, sorting through the packs around her feet. "I don't camp that much."

Taking the offered meat Joey waved away her concerns, "Don't you worry, we'll have enough food to feed an army. We learnt that food was rather important for camping when we went to Duellist Kingdom…still can't believe how stupid we were not bringing any supplies, we just…jumped on a boat."

"I still can't believe Yugi won." Tristan collapsed into a camping chair.

"Or that Ryou was a scary psychopath." Joey twiddled his fingers in the air.

Tristan shuttered in recollection. "Creepy…oh, oh, how about how Seto went spastic and stood on the edge of the castle…"

Joey jumped in, "Forcing Yugi to forfeit the match!"

They both twiddled their fingers in the air, "Then there was Yami." They mimicked in unison.

"Okay, you two…enough with the old stories, you're going to scare Annie."

"Oh, Tristan told me about them," Annie quickly interjected, "I don't have an issue with anyone who's gay, if you've been around the world like I have, you only need to see the starving, dying children and live amongst the girls in prostitution to realise how stupid our little patties at each other are."

"Oh…ah…okay," Tea blinked at the sudden, forthright comment that she really should have expected from a reporter, "Well, just a forewarning…Yugi and Yami…can be quite charismatic. Yugi's lovely, everyone loves Yugi but don't get intimidated by Yami…"

"I've faced Presidents and Warlords, I think I'll be fine."

Tea glanced briefly to Joey, noticing the blond was having a near fit trying not to laugh hysterically at the conversation.

"And Ryou…" Annie tried her lips over the name, "He's an English Lord isn't he…"

"Lord…Professor…Vampire Hunter…Jedi Knight…I'm kidding by the way." Joey hugged Tea tightly around the waist, "Nah, he's all…flowery and stately and you'll like him because its practically impossible not to…and Bakura…well…he's…er…whatever he feels like being on any given day. You kinda have to let Bakura just be Bakura or you'll end up with a knife through your back."

Joey glanced towards Annie's daughter, her black hair and darkly painted face. Even the clothes she wore mirrored a familiar taste. "Annie, your daughter might have a few things to talk to Yugi about, the little-guy still loves to show his dark-side."

"Old habits die hard." Tristan chuckled.

"You hear that Lucy," Annie gave the teen a smile, brushing aside the girl's sharply chopped hair.

"Yeah…whatever Mum." The girl positioned her head-phones, shrugging off her mother's hand and wandering off to sit under the nearest tree.

Annie touched her forehead, giving a deflated sigh and Tristan placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"She's going through 'that stage'…" Tristan made quotation marks with his fingers.

Tea bent, pulling out drinks from the ice and passing them around, "Don't worry, all kids are different, the way one dresses is simply an expression of themselves, another form of creativity…or so Yugi always told me."

"Hey Tris, I'll help yer set up yer tent. Tea, honey, I think we'll wait another hour to so and see if Yugi and Ryou get here before starting the lunch, sound fair?"

Tea nodded, catching in the corner of her eye Lloyd walking over with Yuki's basket. She gave Joey a peck on the cheek, "Sounds good, I'm sure you both have things to catch up on."

Hoisting himself out of the camping chair Tristan rolled his shoulders, giving Joey a buff over the head playfully. "You know what your brother-in-law is having me do? Seriously, Seto is…crazy…"

"Yeh, I knew that from day one...no one else seemed to believe me."

00000000000000

00000000000000

000000

The day brightened with festive cheer, the laughter of the children a joy to hear as games of duelling and ball commenced. Tea glanced down at Yuki in her basket, smiling at the little girl as she wiggled around to the sound of her brothers' laughter. Pulling back her hair she rolled up her sleeves, yanking free the bread from the bags of supplies. It was strange, just for a moment, she allowed herself to relish in the astounding sensation of feeling old. Pegasus's island felt so very long ago, even though in her mind the memories were as clear as day.

Joey's arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, near lifting her from her feet. "What's for lunch?"

"Food."

"Yes, I know…but what kind of food."

She gave him a firm elbow in the chest, "You never change Joseph."

"Do you want me too?"

"Nope." She grasped his chin, giving it a wiggle. "Never."

"Good, cause I don't think I'd be able too."

The rumble of a car made its way down the small gully, echoing as it reeved a motor to slid through gravel and grass. Tea twisted out of her husband's arms, anxiously searching the surrounding bush-land for a sign of the coming vehicle.

"Looks like they finally made it." Joey lounged back into a chair, watching a stately silver Bentley roll up between the trees.

From the back seat the door popped upon and Tea watched Yugi slid out, giving her a wave of greeting. The light moved the same grace one should have equated to a gliding dancer. He made walking look like it was a form of art and he made it look easy. Tea smiled at the slender man, who had not aged a day since she had last since him and for a moment that small nibbling fact struck her heart sharply.

She dashed it aside, delighting that he looked healthier than the last time she had visited him. He had gained back the weight he had lost, filling out what there was to be filled in his nimble limbs. For sure Yugi was shorter than practically everyone he met, but he was by no means out of proportion for being short and over years of trial and error he had learnt to dress tall. It was a far cry from the bagging school-uniform he had once adored so much.

"Yugi!" Placing down her cooking utensils Tea threw out her arms, watching as Yugi mimicked her enthusiastic action.

"Tea! I honestly didn't think it was possible for you to look more beautiful but seriously, every time I see you it's like a new painting."

"Yugi, not with my husband around…he's not supposed to know about us." She fanned a hand in the air as Yugi leapt over a log to enter their small camping area.

"Really? He's not…hey Joey, I'm having an affair with your wife!"

Joey gave a mock look of horror, "No, wait…I thought that was the other you."

Giving his head a shake at the well-given comeback from the blond Yugi sent Tea a sincere smile. He stood on his tip-toes.

"It's good to see you again." He kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas! Sorry we're a tad bit late; Yami had to run into work to tie up a few things. He's skipping a meeting with the President of the United States and his boss wasn't happy about it."

"Yami has a boss?" Encasing Yugi in a sudden hug, causing the light to squeak as he was hefted off the ground by the taller man, Joey pulled a face. "Yami can actually obey people's orders?"

"Yes… he can, he respects that he isn't king of the world…not yet anyway, he's just the overly awesome protector of the galaxy." Frowning as his hair was ruffled Yugi slapped Joey aside, "Leave the hair; seriously, it takes a while to get it to obey the laws of physics."

"What-cha gonna going to do, Ka-Pow me with your weird mind-powers?"

"No, I'll give Sol to you for a day and see how well you cope with him." Yugi flattened back his hair, wrinkling his nose at its state. With a grumble he tied it back as well as he could with a thin strand of leather.

"Yuki can be a hand-full." Joey puffed out his chest, "And this stay-at-home Dad is the best in the business!"

Tea laughed in delight at the positivity in Joey's tone and his fist pump in the air of victory.

"Tea!" A voice rung out, "The BBQ is a disgusting mess and one of the men will have to clean it before we can even hope to put a sausage on it."

"I've heard that voice before," Yugi offered, tipping back on his heels, "over the television."

"Yup." Joey puffed out his cheeks, "Tris just had to choose a reporter right? In this family, seriously, I have twins with shadow-powers who are currently being employed by the US government, Ryou's a spy for the Queen, you're the most powerful bearer of freaky ancient magic-stuff in history…what if she finds out!" The blond gave a sarcastic squeak of horror. "We're doomed!"

"Hopefully Tristan won't be too upset if Yami mind-crushes her." Yugi offered.

Tea shook her head, watching as Annie trudged through the tree-line towards them, her shoes crusted in dust. "Oh you two, come off it, Annie is a lovely person…so be nice."

"I'm sure she is." Yugi swept aside his fringe. "From what Tristan has said over the phone. I am glad he's not so alone anymore, no one should be alone."

"Annie!" Calling out Tea gave the woman a wave, "Don't worry, we'll fix the BBQ but I want you to meet someone."

The woman's eyes lit up suddenly and she dusted back her hair as if trying to look presentable. Yugi felt a smile touch his lips at the sight of her freckled cheeks smothered in sunscreen. She was unmistakably a reporter, the inquisitive glean in her eyes a simple reflection of a mind that had to know every story that needed telling.

"Hi Annie." Yugi took her hand, giving it a firm shake. "Yugi Motou and this tiny bundle of joy hiding behind me is Sol. Sol, come and say hello to your new aunt."

Sol's small head poked out between Yugi's legs, taking one look at the woman smiling down at him and her bright red hair. He squeaked, running towards Yami as the Pharaoh juggled bags in his arms. The ancient king dumped them beside a log as Sol grabbed him tightly around the shins.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare him." Annie bit her lips.

Yugi laughed, "He's been really skittish of late, so don't take it personally. I hope its just a phase or something. Usually he's pretty forward with people, gets that from Yami." The light rubbed a hand through his hair. "Yami, this is Tristan's fiancé, Annie…this is my partner Yami."

Hoisting Sol up Yami approached, extending a hand in greeting.

"Nice to finally meet the woman who's keeping our Tristan in check." Yami shook her hand firmly, smiling at her slightly startled expression from the strength in his grasp. Slowly her eyes travelled between them both, seeming to take note the small similarities.

"It's a pleasure; Tristan has told me much about you. I'm so glad to see that friends can stick together."

"Trust me, sometimes you can't get rid of them even if you're trying to save their lives." Yugi raised a wiry eyebrow, looking to Joey with a dead-panned stare, "Isn't that right Joey."

"Hey, I had all right to put my life on the line for you little guy." The blond waggled a finger in the air.

"Oi! Your royal highness!" Bakura's snarl shouted, "Will you get your fat, kingly backside over here and help me unload the boot."

Yami's eyebrow twitched. He turned slightly, looking back towards the Bentley and the sight of Bakura opening the trunk furiously. He gave a yell back. "Why? If I recall correctly, you're the Hebrew slave!"

The king pressed a hand to Yugi's shoulder. "Why a weekend with him, Aibou? I spent all week being civil..."

"Never said you had to be civil, Yami, I just said you have to get along." Yugi took Sol from the spirit. "Now, go and help Bakura set up the tent." Yugi grinned and touched Yami's bare arm, "That's what these large biceps are for."

The dark lord grinned flamboyantly, "Really, I thought they were just for show…"

Tea gave a sudden laugh, "Still coming back with your one-up remarks Yami…"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Well, at least he's not shouting them over a duellist game for the entire world to hear."

"Duelling, my dearest Aibou, was as much about the acting as it was the game…the more I talked the easier it was to bluff."

"Pharaoh! I am waiting!"

"Oh for goodness sake." Yami turned on his heels, "Coming you idiot thief! Just shut up!" He trotted back towards the car, passing Ryou and Anakin.

Frowning at the odd exchange Annie moved to the tables, restarting food preparations. "I take it those two don't like each other."

"Oh, they're alright." Yugi shrugged, allowing Sol to slide down to land upon the grass. The boy grabbed his Pokémon backpack, sorting it out to find his duel disk. "Deep down inside its true love, they just can't get over their inflated egos. They've got a real bromance going…" The light brushed Sol's hair aside, giving a small laugh as the boy struggled from the hold and ran to grab Anakin tightly around the leg.

"I think he wants you to join him watching the twins duel." Yugi offered.

Anakin nodded, "Sure, I'll go relieve Uncle Tristan from guard-duty then."

Smiling at the youth Tea passed him a bag, "Thanks Anakin, I appreciate you watching the kids. Here, these are nibbles…"

"Its fine, gives me something to do, come on Solly." Lifting Sol up Anakin balanced the boy on a hip, "Let's go duel…oh…what do you have there, new Pokemon cards? Come on Sol, you're supposed to be into Duel Monsters…"

The adults watched the teen wander down the small rise towards the larger area of the main-playground of the park. The pack of already playing children ran towards him as he offered the bag of treats.

"Ryou, he is such a nice young man, how did you do it?" Reaching out and giving the English lord a kiss on the cheek Tea hugged him firmly for a moment, taking in the very rare occasion of touching the regal man.

Ryou chuckled into her shoulder, "You would be surprised at how good a father Bakura is. Without him, I doubt I would be a good role-model. It is good to see you again Tea dear, you are looking well."

"So are you." Tea beamed, trying to hide her sorrow in the sight of the shadows around his eyes and the exhaustion in his stance. She glanced to Yugi, noting the same weary sign around his pale eyes. Yugi smiled at her gently, giving his head a small, telling shake.

She left the issue there and grasped Ryou around the waist, pulling him towards the newest member of their family.

"Ryou, this is Tristan's beautiful fiancé!"

"Hah…you are The Annie Flight heh," Ryou slipped off his white glove and extended the bare hand, "Now I have heard that name in the underground circles quite a bit. You made a splash and a ripple with that documentary about child-slavery and prostitution."

"Thank you; it was one of my best works." Annie smiled.

"I'd say," shaking her hand warmly Ryou slipped his glove back on, giving his hand a small wiggle as he dug his hands into the deep pockets of his trench coat. "Even my partner enjoyed it and television is usually his most despised thing to do in the evenings."

"That would be Bakura, right?" Annie tested the name.

Ryou nodded, pointing across the lawn to the sight of Yami and Bakura spreading the tent across the ground, both seemingly engrossed in a loud debate of words.

"The one with the white pony-tail and bad-attitude." The light winked playfully, "But don't let it fool you, underneath he has a coating of marshmallows. He can be very caring and overly protective of anyone in his family…family is very, very important to Bakura."

A shout resounded and Ryou winced at the brutality of the Egyptian language. "Well…most of the time."

"Maybe I should go and supervise them...so they, you know, don't start world war three." Joey bent down, sorting through a bag and pulling free a six-pack of beer.

The light gave a small laugh, "They need to learn how to be men, Joey."

"No, no, I really think I should go and supervise them…" The blond writer started off down towards the tenting area.

Planting his hands upon his hips Yugi pouted, "Well…fine…leave then."

"He's just wanting a reason to escape all the femininity." Ryou chuckled.

Yugi bent down, opening up a bag at his feet, "Yes, we are far too intellectual; I imagine they're talking about foot-ball and boobs."

"Indeed, my friends, we shall remain to discuss the deeper topics of life." Tea sighed, fanning herself with a hand. "Like how this lunch is never going to get prepared…"

"Don't worry, I'll go clean the BBQ." Yugi glanced up through his fringe from his kneeling position, "Annie can come and help me…we'll use some elbow grease…Ryou can't do it, he'll ruin his pretty clothes. Ah…here Tea…Sol and Yami made Christmas cookies…aren't they cute. We're trying to…ah…balance out Sol's interests. Yami always gets worried there isn't enough female influence in his life." Scratching his head Yugi stared at the plate of cookies. "But considering Yami grew up in a large Egyptian family in which his old-man had about seven wives I figure it's a cultural thing."

Tea stared at the light in mild surprise as she took the offered plate. "Yugi…you and Yami actually talk about these kinds of things?"

"All the time. Why?"

The woman gave a small laugh, shaking her head. "It's just, funny…that's all. I never, ever thought of you both discussing cultural differences, when you're both…you know, connected."

"Tea, I have to greatly take into account Yami's up-bringing in everything we do. We might be," glancing towards Annie Yugi smiled, suddenly amused he was scooting around a normal topic of conversation because of her presence, "connected and singularly thinking in many areas, he still has different opinions to me. We would not be affective if we didn't. We both have to keep growing and one way to do that is to have differences to overcome."

Bending forward Tea grabbed her old-friends cheeks, giving them a squeeze, "I do love you, Yugi Motou."

"Thank you…I think."

"Now, go use that elbow grease so we can eat."

00000000000000000

00000000

000

Yami pulled tight the last peg, gazing over the family sized tent. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling sweat lingering there from the summer-heat.

"Got a real body on today heh?" Joey's voice startled him slightly and he twisted around, noting the writer was holding out a beer-can to him.

Yami smiled, taking the offered drink, "You can tell?" The king glanced down at himself in thought, picking at his real clothing, tight to physical skin.

"Yup, your cheeks flush like Yugi's when you do physical work. Cause, you know, you're mimicking blood circulation and all that."

"Lord," Bakura's head poked around the tent, the paled haired spirits eyes glittering red for a moment as he grinned, "Who died and gave the dumb-blond a brain."

"Hello to you too, Bakura." Joey ditched a can at the ex-thief and with a dark smirk Bakura caught it easily, ducking back to finish his pegging of the tarpaulin.

"Hey, starting the party without me." Tristan grasped Yami's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "Good to see you again your highness, Seto and Seth say hello, we hate you, goodbye."

"I have no idea how you work with them."

"Nah, they're not so bad when you're working on saving their lives from countless attacks but you know Seto, he thinks he's infallible." Stealing a beer from Joey Tristan popped the top, "And word from the grape-vine is, you've both been causing trouble out in space again."

"Hey, was not my fault, you can blame the idiot Pharaoh this time!" Bakura's voice called out.

Yami raised his eyebrows, "For once, he's partly right…"

"Sure you did all you could." Joey's eyes shifted worriedly towards the children engrossed in their game.

"I did and I will."

"So…" Tristan inquired, "What's up? I want the gossip so I can prepare."

"We're facing a problem," Yami sipped his beer, "with the Goa'uld gone there is a vacuum left in the galaxy…it's in a bit of a mess out there and we're one little blue planet amongst many."

"We also have a habit of sticking our noses where we shouldn't." Tristan eased himself sown upon a log, raising his head wearily.

"Talking from experience there Tris." Finishing a knot on the tent Bakura stood, dusting off his hands upon his jeans. "Your new girl-friend's a bit of a fiery one I hear? They're always the best kind, keep you on your toes."

"Are you speaking from experience there?" Tristan held up a hand, "Actually, on second thought, I don't want to know."

"For the best I think." Yami chuckled, dusting back his hair, the soft wind enough for him to feel against his skin as it rustled the high-leaves of the gum-trees.

"We might be facing something, not sure on it yet as I need more information but I am sure, in time, we'll get it." The ancient king sighed heavily. "Right now we can only try our best to prepare for the coming storm."

"Hey, we've come through some pretty rough times." Joey grinned.

Yami shook his head, seating himself beside Tristan, "My only worry is that someday the coin will roll the other way and our luck will run out Joey."

The blond blew a rasp through his lips, holding up his beer can in a gesture of good will, "Then, here be to our luck never running out."

The four held up their cans, giving a small toast before drowning a gulp.

"Ahh…" Joey leant against a tree, "Guys, it is good to have friends…and enemies." He grinned towards Bakura and the ex-thief cracked a fanged smirk.

"I couldn't agree more."

0000000000000000000000

000000000000000

00000

The night air had an odd chill to it, something Yugi was sure Ryou had had a hand in. The English man would never resist bringing a bit of English weather wherever he went. Smiling at the icy tinge in the air Yugi gently rocked Sol back and forth, content that the boy had finally fallen asleep after having been worked up by the duelling that afternoon. The game always did its damage, making the shadow-sensitive boy heightened and wound up like a toy-truck.

Wind drifted past high in the trees, rustling the gum-leaves, the sound a sweet melody as it loitered back and forth. He picked up the soft sound of foot-fall behind him and slowly he turned, watching through the dim light of the bright stars and distant moon, Tea wandering towards him. She had wrapped a shawl tightly around her. Without makeup, without her hair beautifully styled, she looked wonderfully normal.

"Is he finally asleep?" She came to stand beside him.

"I think so." Yugi glanced down at the collapsed boy, hanging limp in his arms. "He's been getting terrible nightmares."

Tea's eyebrows lifted, "I thought Yami would protect him from that."

"That's the strange thing." Yugi shrugged, "The Puzzle isn't guarding his mind." Yugi picked at the small piece of gold hanging around the child's neck, "Not even the spare piece he's wearing is working."

"Another kind of magic?" Tea offered.

"Possibly." Looking towards her Yugi smiled, "Thank you, Tea, for getting us all together. I appreciate the effort you put into keeping us connected." He reached out his hand, grasping hers tightly, rubbing a thumb and finger over the fine-scars she still had from their countless adventures as teenagers. "You are an amazing woman."

"Just doing what I promised I would do Yugi." She simply shrugged. "So…can you name any of them for me?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow, glancing up at the stars visible through the tree-branches. "You mean the stars?"

"Yeah." Hugging herself tighter with her coat Tea smiled wistfully, "It's so amazing that you've travelled to them…"

The light gave a chuckle. "Sometimes I do forget the significance of it. I have to come back to Earth to remember how…amazing it is…but no, I don't think I can name any of them or their planets for you…"

Tea gave a soft sigh, "Yugi, promise me…please…that someday you'll take me out there." She whispered.

Leaning into her shoulder Yugi smiled. "I promise..."

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000

Yami's eyes opened.

Automatically he sat up, the skin of his illusionary form tingling with alerted shadows. A wavering form glistened towards the end of the tent and he flicked his dark red gaze towards Dark Magicians half-materialised image.

Before he had a chance to ask the Duel Monster what had alerted him Bakura suddenly sat up from his side of the large canopy, the spirits eyes a stark, blazing crimson.

\\Temu? Did you feel that?\\

Yami nodded in reply. Speaking mentally to Dark Magician, \\Investigate the disturbance and report back…\\

The Duel Monster inclined its head and vanished. Yami thinned his lips, quickly scanning the sleeping forms of their loved ones. Yugi was tightly curled up, features lit only by the faint shine of Sol's glow-in-the-dark Pikachu toy that the boy was hugging tightly.

Ryou and Ankain were safely to the other side of the tent, neither seeming disturbed by Bakura as the ex-thief shifted up in a swell of shadows.

Yet Anakin jolted suddenly, the young teen giving a shout of alarm that awakened Ryou and in the briefest of minutes the tent was suddenly alive as Yugi jerked upright, hands out to swell shadows into his pistols.

"What in the blazes?" Ryou spluttered, scrambling towards Anakin and grabbing the distraught youth. "Anakin?"

"Dad?" Pulling away from the embrace Anakin touched his cheeks, feeling something warm dribbling down from his eyes. He squeaked, flicking away blood. "I'm crying blood…I must have had a vision."

"What did you see?" Bakura touched his son's shoulder gently, forcing calm into him with a swell of shadows.

"I…I…don't know…it was kind of…blurry…but there was this guy…gosh, Dad, I don't know…he had a slimy face and no nose…"

Ryou frowned. "Alright…well…its just a vision, it's not anything to worry about Anakin, you're a highly attuned young Jedi in training, this is completely normal…we'll just wash your face and give you some sleeping tablets." The English lord's skin began to glisten, the light igniting the interior of the tent in the warm, comforting glow.

Yugi scrubbed a hand through his hair, giving a long yawn. "You poor thing Anakin, I know Sam has to deal with visions all the time with the Necklace but must be a pain when its innate."

The teen gave a shrug. "I donno…guess if I was still in the Starwars Galaxy old Master Yoda would give me a good lesson or two, I just got all these books and things to go off-."

Both Bakura and Yami suddenly turned. Yugi gasped, grabbing for Sol and dragging the boy into his arms as the ground under them vibrated from an eruption of noise echoing through the sky.

"Al'kesh?" Bakura snarled, "An Al'kesh…out here?"

/Sire…there are ground troops mobilising towards the camp ground, the civilians are in danger/

Yami thinned his eyes as the Dark Magicians voice trickled into his mind.

/Try and keep them back as long as you can./ Pulling Yugi to his feet Yami hoisted Sol into his arms. /We need to make sure this is contained. Can you tell if they are Trust or the Alliance?/

/Sorry, your highness, I cannot gain a clear view. Mayhaps if you summoned Celtic Elf/

/Alright/

"Yugi!"

Yugi crawled to the tent opening, hearing Tea's voice through the canvas.

"Tea, just a minute." The light pulled a jumper over his head and unzipped the tent, "Tea, I need you to get your kids up, gather what you can, okay…"

"What is going on?" The woman tightened her arms around her dressing down.

"I'm not quite sure yet-."

A blast flared through the trees. Yami shoved past Yugi, pushing Sol into the light's arms.

"Bakura! Get Joey and Tristan up, we'll need back-up…I think they're Trust and if they're damned leftovers from Anubis we'll have a fight on our hands."

"Who is the Trust?" Tea felt Yugi give her a push.

"Goa'ulds on Earth…"

"But I thought you defeated the Goa'uld?"

"Kind of yes, and kind of no…bit more complicated then just…defeating. Now go, go…get Annie and the kids."

Tea nodded. "Alright." She hitched up her dressing-gown, dashing back to her tent. Joey was clambering out, pulling on a shirt. She watched her husband drag free a bag and lifted out a shot-gun. He called to the twins as they obediently rallied together. "Right…boys, look after you mother and your sister." He slung a belt of ammunition around his waist, before filling rounds into the weapon. Tea worriedly watched him, painfully aware at how well the man worked with the heavy artillery. Just like Tristan, Joey had never left behind the world of their teenage years, learning every art of protection and war needed to protect. Once it had been to protect Yugi at all costs and now it was more than just their little friend, it was their own families. The sound of fighting was growing closer, the zap and crackle of a Duel-Monsters weaponry. Tea felt her chest tighten.

Joey snapped the shot-gun shut, peering through his fringe at his wife. "Back later honey." He cracked a grin and ran off towards Yami, giving a back handed wave.

Tea shifted into action, lifting Yuki's basket over her shoulder. The twins worriedly hovered beside her.

"Annie!" Watching as the new-comer struggled out of her tent, bedraggled and weary Tea grasped her shoulder, "Quickly…please…you have to hurry."

"What is going on?" The reporter stepped aside, allowing her kids to escape the confines of the tent. "Where is Tristan…and what is that noise?"

"Tea!" Yugi jogged up, followed closely by Ryou and Anakin. "Okay, great...listen, we have to get out of this area before we're trapped, if it's the Trust then they'll try to block our escape and if it's the Alliance they'll throw a few bombs at us-."

The shot rung out over head. Anakin twisted, throwing up a hand, stalling the fired bullets in mid-air. With a howl he cast them back the way they had come, his lips splitting in delight at the cries of pain through the darkness within the forest. Yugi pushed Sol into Luke's arms and the young duellist quickly accepted the bundle.

"Get in the car!" The light shouted, pointing to the Bentley, "Get in the car! Now! We have to let the men deal with this! We have got to go…now Tea! NOW! Get Yuki and the kids into the car…Anakin, cover them okay."

Anakin nodded. The hiss and ping of his light-sabre igniting filled the air with a metallic taste as the blue glow lit through the darkness.

Tea looked to Annie, the reporters face startled and confused as she held her son tightly. "Annie, please…just follow Yugi's order, he knows what he's doing."

"What the hell is going on?"

"We'll explain it later." Ryou hoisted Andy into his arms, ignoring Annie's frightened cry at her son being suddenly pulled away from her, "Come along, we have got to get the kids out of here…Anakin can't hold off a squad for long."

They ran down the camping grounds, bare feet sharp in the soil. Ryou stuffed Andy into the back seat, allowing Lloyd and Luke to follow. He gave Lucy a final shove before turning to Tea and Annie.

"Don't worry about seat-belts, but Tea, there is a compartment…put Yuki in it, its shielded…she'll be alright in there. Anakin! Get in! Now!" Ducking into the side seat Ryou watched as Anakin ran across the grass, followed closely by Yugi as the light fired off warning shots from his twin pistols that vanished the moment he leapt into the driver's seat. Anakin slid into the back beside Sol, picking up the boy and holding him tight.

"Okay, go!" The young Jedi slammed shut the side door. "Go, go, go!"

"Guess we'll see how bullet-proof your car is Ryou." Yugi slammed his foot down on the acceleration.

"Wait, what about Tristan!" Annie cried, her hand touching the window, watching as the camp site vanished into the midnight darkness.

"He'll be fine," Tea pulled the reporter down, "he's trained for this-."

Gunfire rattled over the metal, causing everyone to shout and duck for cover.

Yugi winced, spinning the wheel around a tight corner, sensing the pull of the back-wheels as he forced a sudden thrust on the exhaust, speeding them out of the bend onto the winding road. Cries sounded from the back seat as the pile of bodies moved with the motion of the car, back and forth as Yugi avoided the weapon fire from behind.

He cursed, glancing at the revision mirror in distain, noticing the sight of a motorcycle in the dim light.

"Yugi! Will you be careful with my car?" Ryou snapped, holding a handle on the roof.

"Currently running for our lives, careful is not on my agenda of things to do! We've got a motorcycle on our tail…oh…crud, now we have two…just my luck." He spun around another corner, the wheels squealing.

Anakin suddenly shouted, his hand being thrown out in shock, "Uncle! The right, swerve to the right! NOW!"

Yugi swerved. The road beside them exploded as the laser fire from above sent shards of road and debris spraying into the air, the heated, molten rock raining over the roof of the car.

"Death Gliders." Anakin yelled. "How did they get through Uncle Seth's shielding…"

"We're in Australia, Anakin," Ryou called back, "it's a little bit more back-water than everywhere else."

Yugi looked up, cursing under his breath. "Way to ruin a weekend…Ryou, switch places and pop the sunroof!"

Ryou grabbed the wheel, allowing Yugi to duck under his arms. "Damit, Yugi, you are mad!"

"Born this way," Yugi hoisted free his pistols, sensing the car decrease its speed as his foot left the accelerator only to be replaced as Ryou slotted into the front seat. The English Lord snapped the gears, burning fuel as he suddenly revved the motor and with a forward motion speed up their flight once more. He flicked a switch and Yugi tipped his head up, watching as the sunroof slid open.

"Thanks." The light twirled his weapons, glancing into the backseat. Tea's eyes met his, her lips spreading thin.

"Yugi…"

"Just stay down."

"What the hell is going on?" Annie gave a shout.

Yugi gave her a grin, "Welcome to the family! Lloyd, Luke, back me up boys…remember, your Uncle can't kill, he can only wound. So Duel Monsters, now!"

"Yes sir!"

"Sol," Yugi pointed a finger at the boy in Anakin's lap, "I love you, okay." His eyes settled sharply upon the clone, "Daddy loves you."

Sol nodded, signing with his fingers quickly ::Please come back::

The light grabbed the sides of the sunroof, hoisting himself out. Light flared through the car through the windows and a jolt shivered through the metal of the vehicle as though someone had launched themselves off the roof.

The light dissipated. Ryou swung around another corner, eyes flicking back and forth between the road and the revision mirror as the motorcycles twisted and twirled behind them.

"Wait, where did he go?" Annie stared at the sunroof.

"Uncle Yugi can fly." Lloyd shuffled his deck, pulling free cards and letting them hover in the air in front of his eyes. "He's got wings, it's pretty cool but he's really hard to look at when he takes that form, cause he burns your eyes out of your sockets."

"Cool!" Andy grinned, "That is so freakning awesome! Mum, it's like we're in a movie!"

"You think that's cool," Luke looked to his knew friend, giving a grin, "watch this…" The boy threw a card into the air, shouting aloud, "Red Eye's Black Dragon!" The card scattered into pixels, the bright flutter of light vanishing out the window.

"Baby Dragon!" Lloyd flung out his own, wincing as Luke cracked a laugh.

"That is so lame bro."

"Shut up! Just because you get Dad's Red Eyes doesn't make you better than me. My Baby Dragon is twice as strong as your sucky Red Eyes-."

"BOYS!" Tea slapped their heads firmly together, "Help your Uncle, don't fight about useless things."

The twins joined hands, both bowing their heads in concentration. Tea breathed out sharply through her nose. She grasped the back of Ryou's seat.

"Ryou, have you got a weapon in here? I need to deal with those motorcycles."

"Left side, Bakura's got a gun in there…I don't know what it is…"

"It'll do." The woman slammed her fist into the side of the car, feeling for the compartment. She yanked it open, pulling out the weapon and testing it. "You know what, Ryou…I just wanted a nice, peaceful weekend with friends…"

"My dear Tea," Ryou shook his head, "so did I..."

"But you know what," she gave a sudden wild grin, "this is so much better." Pressing a button she rolled down the window and leaned out, aiming the gun. "Die you Goa'uld bastards, this is our planet!"

The blasts of the rifle fire cracked through the air. Tea curled her lips, aiming and shooting, knocking flat the nearest motorcycle. The second veered away from her and she swore, no longer sighting the pursuer. Ryou twisted the car, giving it a swing and Tea aimed again, firing. The motorcycle swung away, hitting the side of the mountain road and scattering into flames.

Ducking back inside Tea breathed out deeply, ignoring Annie's dead-panned stare.

"Whoo, yeah!" Anakin whooped, "Aunty Tea you are a freaking goddess!"

"Thanks sweetie." Tea grinned, "Now Ryou, how about you get us out of here before those Death Gliders get past Yugi and the Duel Monsters."

"Already underway my dear." Ryou motioned a head of them, the head-lights the only way to gage the dark road ahead.

Tea's eyes opened wide in horror.

"Ryou! Ryou! Stop!" She screeched, "Stop! That's a cliff!"

"No…really? And here I thought it was an open paddock!" Shouting Ryou clutched at the wheel, watching the edge of the road grow nearer, "Have a tad bit of faith in me will you." Glancing in the review mirror Ryou spied Anakin, "Anakin, this is the prototype car right?"

"Err….I think so…"

"We'll be finding out then."

With a thrust on the elaborator they burst over the edge of the canyon. A waver shifted over the vehicle like a ripple of liquid and in a burst wings spread forth. Ryou's eyes gleamed a slight, insane victory and with a twirl he coiled the controls around, sending those in the backside squishing to one-side. They spun, looping through the dark-night air, escaping the following Dead-Gliders hot on their tail. Ryou blinked back tears as a burst of light erupted, brushing past them like a blaze of clear sunlight.

"Was that Yugi?" Tea called out.

"Indeed."

Something thumped upon the roof and Yugi landed suddenly in the front seat, light dissipating off him in waves. Weathers dropped through the air, landing on the floor, few covered in the tinge of red blood. The light clutched at his side, watching as the liquid dribbled between his fingers.

"Yugi?" Tea pulled herself into the front seat beside him, "Oh dear god, you're wounded."

Pulling off her dressing gown she strung the strap around his waist, yanking it tight to keep the fabric to the wound.

Yugi winced, "They have good aim. Ryou, we have to get out of here…I can't keep going like this, I'm losing too much blood to sustain my light-form. Can you Shadow Portal?"

"I haven't done a Shadow Portal of so many people without Bakura…" Ryou glanced behind at the gathering of kids.

"Well I can't, not when bleeding like this." Yugi looked to the English Lord, "You have too. Anakin is still too unstable to do so."

"Dad…" Anakin's blue eyes stared at the English Lord. "You can do it…"

"My medication still hasn't worn off, Anakin, if I make a mistake because of those pills I'll strand us all in the Shadow Realm…Annie and her kids cannot sustain themselves in the Shadow Realm."

"Ryou." Tea pressed her hand to his on the wheel, "You're capable of things without your Darkness…please…"

With a frown Ryou nodded and Tea rested a kiss on his forehead before turning back to Yugi. She slid herself down into the foot-compartment, holding her hands to the gathering of blood seeping into the fabric of her dressing-gown. Yugi smiled at her weakly, "Tea Wheeler, I never expected you to ever get between my legs."

"Yugi Motou!"

"What? You have to admit, this is one of those moments when we need a camera."

Reaching up to wipe sweat from the lights brow Tea shook her head at him, "You really have gone through far too many life threatening situations to make vulgar jokes at a time like this, its very unlike you."

Yugi rested his head back, his breathing quickening. He closed his eyes, grasping for her hand and squeezing it tightly. Tea held it fast.

"Hang in there." She whispered.

"I always do."

Flicking switches Ryou glared through his fringe, "Both of you, shut up…I'm trying to concentrate on not getting us killed." He leant forward, twirling a hologram that appeared, flashing the numbers in a sequence as though calling a phone.

_Hello, sir?_ A sophisticated voice spoke over the speakers of the Bentley.

"Edison! I need you to clear the main-road in the town." Ryou cussed under his breath as a shatter of weapon fire erupted over the roof. He twirled sideways, wrenching aside as a Death Glider whirled past.

_Clear the main-road sir?_ Edison's steady voice replied over the com-link.

"Yes, we'll be coming in hot, arm the defences, if something follows us I want blown out of the damned sky."

_Will see you soon then sir; do try not to run into the Town's Monument on the way in, I doubt Pastor Mark would be happy if the head got lopped off again._

"Hey, that was totally not my fault!" Anakin shouted from the back-seat. "That Monument was asking for it, seriously…"

Ryou smiled faintly, shaking his head. "Right folks, please hold tight to whatever you can back there, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Yugi brushed back his hair, feeling himself smear blood over his forehead at the movement as Ryou swerved to miss another round of weapon fire. "They're getting closer."

"I know…Lloyd, Luke, call back your monsters." Ryou shouted.

"Aye, sir." The boys nodded at the command, their clasped hands tightening. Swell of darkness filmed back into the formation of their cards and the twins both suddenly slumped back on their seats, collapsing back. Annie gave a gasp, grabbing for Lloyd before he fell off his seat. Lucy's arms caught Luke, the gothic girl's eyes staring at the boy as his eyes opened to reveal black sunken pits. He smiled at her, "Sorry, my eyes creep people out."

"No, they're kinda cool."

"Thanks…"

"Hold on tight!" Ryou shouted. The Ring flared with light, its spirals burrowing themselves into Ryou's chest, digging into the flesh as a swell of shadows and vomiting thick darkness engulfed the flying machine like a smog. For a moment they were suspended in nothing, no noise, no light, simply a voided pit that could have gone onward forever before the rush of sound erupted once more.

Ryou spun the wheel, missing the top of the church tower.

Ryou squeaked, "I wasn't supposed to come in at this angle! Damit…damit...everyone, get your heads down! Please! Dear God, don't let me kill anyone." The light franticly twirled the flying machine towards the long main-road of the small town, covered in the haze of a new snow fall.

Yugi reached for Tea and curled himself over her protectively.

The resounding crack and grind of metal erupted through the interior of the car as they slammed into the snowed surface of the ground, skidding over the ice. Ryou twirled the wheel, flipping switches as he centred upon the town monument ahead of him. With a snap he slammed on the breaks, feeling the sudden, immense pull as they gathered up snow that covered the dash-board and the vehicle slid to a slow halt. Ryou flopped back onto his seat, hands grasping the wheel in a death-grasp.

"Thank goodness," he breathed out, "Everyone…is everyone alright?" He turned around, peering into the back of the car, gazing at the different expressions across the group. Lloyd and Luke erupted into clapping, Andy soon following as all three high-fived in ambulant youth. Anakin was shifting around, finding Yuki in the safe compartment, while Annie and her daughter simply stared in awe out the windows at the gathering of people beginning to emerge from houses and small cottage shops. Men ran out with shovels and the youth of the town attacked the snow with their hands, pulling it away from the hissing Bentley.

Tea frowned in confusion.

"Ryou…these people…"

"Are my lovely town-folk, all in whom know the Lord of the Manor is somewhat slightly insane." Ryou flashed a smile towards her, "Not to worry, they're all sworn to secrecy or the fairies will take their first-borns."

Yugi peered wearily through his fringe, "He's not kidding about the fairies..." The light offered, then glanced down at his wound. "Sorry Ryou, I've ruined your seats."

"Yami will ruin much more if I don't fix you up." Ryou's door suddenly opened and the English Lord glanced around as a large, bearded man offered a hand; his brass Scottish accent twanging through a board chest.

"Sir, you'd best get inside soon…storms coming in."

"Right…everyone, out of the car…we've got to get in indoors. Yugi stay there, I'll come around that side and get you."

Crawling out Tea called into the back-seat, "Annie, it's alright…we'll explain everything when we get inside some place safe."

The pale faced Reporter blinked in a daze, nodding as she and the children poured out of the car into the main-street, snow crutching under their feet as they shuffled and shivered in the sudden intense cold. Climbing out of the car Tea stared at the blood staining her and she made way for Ryou as the English Lord bent, scooping Yugi up easily as though the much smaller man weighed barely anything. Grasping Ryou around the neck Yugi closed his eyes wearily. "They're coming," he whispered, sensing the Puzzle growing lighter by the minute as Yami's physical presence drew closer. Ryou nodded, trudging through the snow towards the gathered children and their mothers.

"We'll get back to the Manor."

"What about the car?"

"Storms coming, it's a wreck; it'll sit there until we can move it." Ryou shrugged.

"Yami's coming." Yugi lifted his head from Ryou's shoulder and sure enough through the falling snow a swell of shadows emerged, forming into familiar figures. Tea touched her forehead, giving a sigh of relief at the sight of Joey dancing happily through the snow.

"Whooo hooo!" Joey threw his arms into the air, "Yeah! Now that was a holiday! Did you see me, I was so awesome! It's like I haven't aged! I got to kick some butt!" The blond slapped Yami's shoulder, sending the spirit sliding forward in the ice. "We have to do that again sometime. You have to take me on a trip; I am so not sitting on my backside after this. I'm going to join SG1."

Yami rubbed his shoulder, dusting aside shadows, "Please tell me you're not considering it too Tristan…"

"No thank you." Tristan grumbled, holstering his revolver, "that was just a bit too much excitement for me."

"Whooo!" Joey spun on his heels, "Yeah…oh…whoa…Yugi-man…what happened?" The blond stared at Ryou holding his fellow light in his arms.

"I got shot, Joey, what does it look like?"

Hoisting Sol up Yami glanced quickly around the group as if counting heads. "Bakura, get us back to the Manor."

"Aye, aye your highness." The ex-thief gave a mocking salute. "Ladies and Gents, please keep your hands to your sides and your family jewels where they belong while we take a ride through the Shadows." Majestically raising his hands Bakura did a flourished wave, swelling up shadows and in a blink the gang stood within the front foyer of the old manor.

Sighs of relief echoed through the group at the warm, comforting environment before Tristan gave a sudden shout, catching Annie as the Reporter collapsed in a dead faint.

"Aw, great." He grumbled. "This wasn't how I wanted to introduce our world to her, you know…"

Joey cracked a grin, "Well, she was going to find out eventually."

"So awesome…Mum just fainted." Andy squealed. "This is so cool! Tristan, you can totally marry my Mum now! I am not upset at all!" The boy bounced.

Raising and eyebrow Tristan shook his head, gathering the limp Reporter into his arms. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Andy."

"Okay, okay, okay." Tea grasped Andy's shoulders, "This is what we're going to do, the kids are going back to bed…Anakin would you mind helping."

The young Jedi nodded wearily. "Sure, we've got plenty of room. Don't worry Aunty Tea, I'll deal with the kids. Come on you guys, and Lucy…sorry Lu…would you like a special girls room or would you prefer to bunk with us blokes in my super-secret underground laboratory."

"It wouldn't be super-secret if we knew about it would it?" The gothic girl replied.

"How do you know it's the real Laboratory is the question…" Anakin raised his eyebrows as he carried Sol away, the Twins and Andy following with Lucy beside the young Jedi.

Ryou started down a hallway. "Tristan, you can put Annie down in the living-room…Edison has the fire going."

The large living room was the centre piece of the manor, the large fire pit blazing brightly to keep comfortable warmth. The décor was richly furnished, feeling almost ancient, with the colours reflecting royalty. The mammoth windows were covered in cascading curtains, blocking out the coming storm folding over the land. Ryou gave Edison a nod of thanks from where the faithful Butler stood by the door. Moving to a set of couches Ryou eased Yugi down, feeling his fellow light wince in pain from the jarring movement.

Yami quickly approached, stripping off the burned and charred shirt to stare darkly at the wound. It almost appeared as though it was an electrical burn, bruised and bleeding. "This wasn't a bullet," the Pharaoh looked to Bakura, "Laser fire…from a Death Glider most likely…you got grazed by its tail Aibou…if it had hit you wouldn't exist."

The ex-thief knelt beside the couch, gazing over the wound thoughtfully. "Ain't much I can do but bind it…or you could get Ryou to heal it completely."

Yugi shook his head. "It's best not to waist Ryou's abilities on minor things. It'll heal on its own, just bind it. I'll be fine."

"As you wish." Clappings his hands Bakura willed his medical kit to his side, working quickly and silently.

The ex-thief wrinkled his nose, "You'll live pip-squeak." He pulled away from strapping the wound. "You've had worse."

Yugi nodded wearily. "Thanks Bakura."

Silence lingered over the large room as Bakura stood, turning to glance over the group on their own chairs as if doing a sweep to see if anyone else was wounded. His chin lifted in a small gesture of relief that none had been harmed and he moved to stand stoically beside Ryou.

The English Lord stoked the crackling fire, watching the flames dance happily at the wood. He turned wearily from the heat, looking back across the gathered group seated around a small centre table scatter with Christmas sweets Edison had brought in. It felt oddly familiar to be gathered after an adrenalin pumping fiasco, echoing the times they had returned from their adventures when teenagers to ponder what had transpired.

Tea broke the silence, "Do you think we'll be able to get our stuff back?" She sipped a warm chocolate.

"I'll look into it," Yami offered, "but I doubt much will be left…sorry."

"No biggie." The woman shrugged. "So…who were they and why were they there?"

Yami bent forward, grabbing a sweat from a bowl, "That's a good question."

"Either the Trust or the Alliance." Tristan rubbed a hand through his hair, "Seto and Seth have been having some trouble with them both lately. Couple of my men ended up in hospital encountering a Trust operative."

"What's making them so lively all of a sudden?" Tea frowned, easing back into her arm chair and turning to watch Joey settle Yuki into her basket by the fire.

"The coming of the Ori Priests would be my best guess." Bakura sniffed, moving to link an arm around Ryou's waist. "They're getting the idea we're fighting bigger wars, good time to come and sniff us out."

"The Ori." Joey made a face. "New bad-guys…can't we ever catch a break."

"Sadly no." Yugi lifted his eyebrows, "I'm not even working on the front-line and I still get shot at. Yami, you have to go out there and kick some serious butt so everyone will stay away from our-little-blue planet." The light slapped the Pharaoh's chest firmly. "That is your job!"

"Yes, yes, I am working on it, Aibou."

"Not. Working. Fast. Enough." Yugi poked the king with each word.

There was a sudden cry and Annie sat up abruptly from Tristan's arms, staring around them room. "Oh my god." She gasped.

"Honey." Tristan held out a hand, touching her arm.

She jerked away from him in fright. "What the hell is going on! We were just…shot at…there was…this…" She clasped her cheeks, staring at the gang, "You're all…crazy!"

Annie stood, staring at them with wide eyes. "This is not happening. Tristan, I am getting my children and I am leaving! You can either stay with your crazy friends or come with me and forget about all of this!" Snapping the Reporter shoved past Joey, heading towards the open doors of the common-room. She barely made it to the threshold when the large wooden doors slammed shut in her face. She twisted around in confusion.

Ryou dropped his hand, but the dark scowl across his features did not leave.

"No one, my lady, yells in my house…if you desire answers to your questions you will sit yourself down and listen. By entering into a relationship with Tristan you have entered into what this family deals with...and has dealt with for years and years. We are not crazy; in fact, out of this entire group…you would be the crazy one to us."

Annie stared at the lord who straightened his white jacket and motioned back to the lounge. "Please, Annie Flight, you are being bombarded with information that is classified on the highest possible level. It requires an open mind…one I believe you have if you just let us explain."

She stared at the group, faces serious. Tristan patted the couch beside him in offering.

"Come on, honey, there are a lot of Reporters who'd love to be where you are right now, count yourself one lucky, lucky chick."

Tristan grasped her hand as she sat down slowly. "You remember those stories I told you, about the Pharaoh…the Tomb Robber…how Ryou and Yugi are reincarnated souls that had to find the other halves of themselves stored within ancient Egyptian Items. They're all true." Tristan motioned to Bakura standing beside Ryou, "Look them, honey, tell me you don't see it's obvious now that you know."

Annie's wide eyes turned towards Ryou and the darkness standing beside him like a shadow.

"Hello, witch." Bakura grinned, flashing fangs, his eyes shifting into a demonic black and red. Annie gave a gasp and Ryou swiftly shoved an elbow firmly into his dark's chest.

"Bakura, play nice."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, that is why!"

Annie gave a confused laugh. "But…Tristan, that's just a story that Joey wrote to get famous."

"Oh yeah, I wrote it alright." Joey grinned, "But most of it was true…sure I might have elaborated on it a bit but the basics are true. Why do you think it as so popular!" The blond gave a thumbs up. "Cause it was all true! The Millennium Items actually exist and therefore people can enjoy thinking that things might, just, be possible."

"The Millennium Items." Annie whispered, staring at the Puzzle hanging loosely around Yugi''s neck, "You're telling me…that…you're immortal…" She stared at Yugi sharply. "Because centuries ago you were a Pharaoh and you split your soul to save humanity from aliens."

"Pretty much." Yugi flashed a grin, giving Yami's thigh a slap, "Yami here is the Pharaoh half, I'm the other…he's King of the Shadows…but you're wrong on one level. I am only immortal to age, not to death." Yugi raised a finger, pointing it at the Reporter, "This body has yet to reach the stage when it can recover quick enough to technically save me from death. You shoot me in the head or chop off my head and there is no recovering from that...nor can I regrow limbs so if I lose one, that's it. It'd be hard to kill me, but it is still possible to achieve if you're creative enough and sadly, our enemy's do tend to get creative."

"Boiling pot of oil?" Joey interjected.

"No, not yet." Yugi shook his head with a wiry smile, "But I am waiting to be dangled over a volcano one-day…by my feet…I have a feeling some Goa'uld out there would really enjoy that scenario."

"I'll tell the next Goa'uld I meet." Bakura gave a cackle, "I'd love to see you get the pip-squeak out of that one, Pharaoh!"

"What makes you think I wouldn't be able to get him out of such a situation." Yami frowned darkly at the ex-thief. "I have saved my Aibou many times and I always, always will come to his aid if he so desires it."

"Yami, he got shot!" Tea snapped, pointing to Yugi who gave a startled glance up from sipping his hot chocolate.

The Pharaoh waved a hand in a dismissal action.

"He gets shot all the time. Projectiles, for some strange reason, are attracted to his delicate body."

Yugi kicked the king firmly in the shins. "Shut up!"

Annie turned to Tristan, "Why hasn't anyone found out?"

"The truth?" Tristan gave a snorted laugh, "Honey…you think the highest powers on this planet would let out that there is such thing as aliens, ancient Pharaohs and powerful Items from another time? Do you really want the world to find out that there is a magical Court trying to patch up our little blue planet."

"You mean this is a conspiracy."

"Yep!" Joey grinned, "Awesome heh, we've been part of it since we were teenagers! Welcome to the gang."

"This is ridiculous; no one has a right to lead all humanity in a dictatorship."

"I am not a dictator." Yami's brow furrowed, a ripple of shadows swelling over his skin as his eyes sharpened. "I hope the world never has to learn that I exist. I am here to protect our little blue planet, our little galaxy, from the wider universe out there and right now, I am trying very hard to stop us from being consumed by the real dictators."

"The Ori, right?" Tea sighed heavily, resting a hand to her head, "I thought we just got over the Goa'uld and those…mechanical bugs."

Yugi gave a shiver, "Oh…don't remind me about those things. Sol is still having nightmares."

"Okay, so who are the Ori…new aliens or something?" Tristan looked towards Yami, "And why are they causing the Trust and the Alliance to get all…spooked."

"They're…apparently another faction of the Ancients, a faction that believes they are gods and all should worship them." Yami stood to his feet, gathering shadows as he moved towards the fire, holding his hands out at the light that danced playfully. All he had to do was gaze at the flames to remember the power and the majesty of the beings they were now up against.

"Power hungry Ancients, nice…" Joey grumbled, "Just what we needed to stir the hornet's nest."

"Which is what they're doing, hence why the other big-powers in the galaxy are spooked." Bakura spread his hands, "You guys are all going to have to keep watch, the Trust are Goa'uld that have been here on Earth for a while now, they know the ropes and they know the Pharaoh has friends. If tonight is any indication to the future, watch yourselves."

"Ah…" Joey sighed, before giving a laugh as he collapsed back into the pillows of the arm-chair, "Just like the good-old-days heh. When power-hungry men were out to claim our souls and steal our super-cool-cards."

Tea smiled at her husband, "You really do miss those times, don't you."

"I see my kids going off the school learning to fly super cool gliders and I'm writing books about it? Yeah…I'm bored." Joey pouted and Tea took his cheeks, giving them a squeeze before kissing his lips.

"You only ever have to say something sweetie, we can get a Nanny you know."

"Right now I'm more concerned about what we're supposed to do now?" Joey turned around, "I wasn't expecting to end up in England."

Ryou spread his hands, "Our weekend hasn't been ruined, my house is large enough to keep us all happy for a day or two and thankfully we have wonderful dark-halves with teleportation abilities who can get you all home." The English Lord grasped Bakura's hand tightly, "But right now I think we should all try and catch up on some sleep. The world won't end just yet."

Nods echoed an agreement and slowly the gathering rose to their feet, moving to the doors and out into the colder corridors of the mammoth manor. Yugi lingered, sitting by the fire, watching the flames dance. He sighed heavily, looking to Yami as the ancient king studied him. The Pharaoh's hand reached out, touching his cheek.

"Did we just pull our friends into a war again?" Yugi whispered.

"You cannot blame it on yourself Aibou."

"They could have died; any of the children could have died."

"Yugi," standing to his feet Yami brushed off his jeans, "if there is one thing I know about our friends it's their strange ability to enjoy these kinds of things. You heard Joey, I think I just gave him back his life for goodness sake, the poor-man…"

Yugi gave a small smile, holding out his arms and Yami bent, scooping the light up.

"Admit it, Aibou, you got wounded on purpose…just so I'd carry you."

"Yeah, I totally got shot just for that."

00000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

_Hope you enjoyed it! _

_Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it._

_T.W.W_


	7. S02E07 Coming Storm

And…here is another chapter! :D Whooo, two uploads!

Still feeling rusty…hope it sounds okay ^^;;

00000000000

000000

000

_Our sun enlightens the planets that belong to him; _

_why may not every fixed star _

_also have planets to which they give light?_

— _Bernard Le Bovier de Fontenelle_

000000000000000

00000000

000

**Season 2 – Episode 7 – The Coming Storm**

The Stargate hummed with life, its eerie light reflecting off the pristine white sand of the planet's dusty surface. Standing amongst the stones lining the courtyard to the Stargate a stoic Prior was softly chanting while watching a squad of Jaffa approach. Their staff weapons were at the ready, faces set in dark scowls of frustration.

Grabbing hold of a Jaffa male a female pulled him back from approaching the lone Prior.

"You show no fear Latal." She hissed.

"He is but one man, what is there to fear?" The Jaffa male snapped sharply.

"He promised retribution if we did not bow to their gods upon his return."

Latal looked towards the woman beside him, "The Jaffa have shed too much blood to replace one false god with another. We have made our decision and we will tell him."

Turning to face the blue robed Prior Latal squared the priests grey eyes with his own, flipping forward his staff weapon. The Jaffa behind him followed his action, aiming at the Prior.

"Have you come alone?" Latal glanced around briefly.

"The Ori are with me always. You have read from the Book of Origin?"

"We have."

"What say you to the promise of the Ori?"

Latal flicked his eyes towards the Jaffa behind him. "We will hear no more of false gods. Go now and we will spare your life!"

The Prior barely shifted as a wind brushed past, picking up his robe and blustering through the desert. "You speak for all?"

"We do." Latal lifted his chin.

The Prior shook his head. "One way or another this world will serve their purpose." His Prior Staff erupted into a bright blue shine.

Latal shouted. "Jaffa!"

With a trained movement the Jaffa opened fire, the shots blocked by a personal shield erupting from the Prior Staff. The Prior smacked the stick on the ground, the light brightening in a flare as he shifted it forward and with hollow cries the Jaffa were cast threw the air as a blue shield ebbed around the area like a bubble.

The Prior breathed in deeply, beginning his chanting once more.

0000000000000000

0000000

Stargate Command

Jack lifted his head, snapping to attention through a half daze of sleep. He blinked wearily, rubbing at his eyes as the briefing room began to shake slightly. He pouted in mild confusion, noting the time on the clock across the room.

"That's odd." He mused as he stood to his feet. Down below the Stargate was activating. With a quick skip the General made his way down into the Control Room, heading towards Walter.

"Unscheduled offworld activation."

"What we got Walter?" Jack clapped his hands together.

Walter glanced up at the General. "Receiving a message sir. Its text only." He raised an eyebrow at the text beginning to string in lines across the computer screen before him. The gate shut down, the lights fading. Walter frowned. "It's in Goa'uld."

Jack pouted, looking around the Control Room, "None of you folks read Goa'uld do you?"

Walter rolled his eyes. "I'll call for someone sir."

00000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

None of them knew how the game of basketball had begun, nor how they had ended up splitting into two teams, it had just naturally transpired when Cameron had discovered a basketball in the gym to go with the hoop they had always wondered about on the wall.

The dark's had one promise, no shadow-powers, and thus the game had commenced with laughter and relaxed whooping as they played something that had hardly any rules.

"Okay, so seriously, you guys got attacked by the Trust!" Cameron called out from across the room. "In Australia…I mean…have they got a problem with the Goa'uld over there."

"They might." Yami shrugged, ducking a swoop from Bakura as the ex-thief dribbled the ball around the Pharaoh. "Their politics is a mess at the moment, could be because a Goa'uld is in there messing it up. I'll get Seth to look into it."

"So, what are you going to do about the Reporter lady?" Daniel threw the ball over Yami's head, causing the Pharaoh to curse for his short stature.

"She's signed a non-discloser agreement in return for something…" Yami coiled past the archaeologist, watching as Teal'c dribbled the ball across their mock-court.

"Know what the something is?" Cameron laughed.

"No, Jack just said I'd find out when I find out."

"Nice, he can keep secrets from you!" The young Colonel tackled the ball from Teal'c.

"Not for long." Yami offered back, catching the ball from Cameron and making a dash for the net. Vala leapt onto him, knocking him flat and grasping the ball and shooting it into the hoop.

Bakura cracked a grin at Yami as he peeled himself off the floor. "You've lost your super-powers superman, heh…you're playing like your light would."

Yami leapt up easily, shaking his head as the ball was thrown into his grasp.

"True."

"I thought Yugi would ace this game?" Cameron wiped sweat from his brow.

"Then you have obviously never seen Yugi play sports...because he is terrible at it." Daniel gave a panted laugh.

"Yugi? Seriously..." Cameron frowned in confusion, "but he's so... coordinated."

"It has more to do with his aversion towards balls." Yami twirled the basketball on a finger. "Getting pounded with them in high-school doesn't leave much room for enjoying competitive sports."

"Yah," Cameron grabbed the ball from the king, "that's high-school for you."

Yami cracked a devilish grin, "I made it worse for him, I'm sure."

"You're all talking about this Yugi person again." Vala pouted, hanging over Bakura's head like a cat from her position on his shoulders.

Yami gave a chuckle but paused from a quirky answer as Jack wandered through the door, his brow compressed in strained thought. He glanced between them all in mild surprise at their stations and the ball in Cameron's hands.

"Games over kids."

Like a jolt going through his body, Cameron jumped to attention. Jack raised an eyebrow in vague detached amusement. "As you were Colonel. Actually, I was looking for T-man. We've received a communicate from a Goa'uld named Nerous, ring any bells?"

Teal'c inclined his head stately. "I am aware of his identity." The Jaffa glanced to Vala as the woman climbed down from Bakura's back. "He was a minor Goa'uld who served Ba'al for many centuries."

"What can you tell me about him?" Slotting his thumbs into the hoops of his belts Jack lounged back upon the wall.

Teal'c opened his mouth to respond but Vala leapt in front of the Jaffa. "Honestly, you don't want to know."

"What if I do?" Jack sent back, almost in the same tone.

"Why?" Seeming miffed he wasn't simply taking her word for it Vala sent the General a glare.

The General raised a grey eyebrow. "What about going with the idea that I'm in charge and I've asked a simple question?"

Rubbing at her mop of black hair Vala turned to Teal'c thoughtfully. "Nerous...defines avarice and gluttony, a simple answer?"

Nodding slowly Teal'c breathed in deeply before letting lose the air in a long sigh. "He is a Goa'uld... known for his many..." The Jaffa tipped his head to one side, thinking for a moment the correct translation of languages, "appetites."

"He is also known as an inventor responsible for a host of Goa'uld technologies." Yami interjected suddenly, the Pharaoh wandering out from behind Cameron.

The young Colonel gave a frown. "Really? Technologies?"

"Yup," Jack pushed away from the wall, "That was when I started paying attention to him too...weird as it sounds, he's offering to work for us."

"Nerous is not to be trusted." Yami gave a twirl of shadows through his hands.

"Indeed." Teal'c thinned his single eye, "Goa'uld know only deception and control."

Jack shook his head, grabbing the basketball from Yami, "Funny...he had really nice things to say about us all." The General threw the ball, landing it straight through the hoop. It bounced away into the corner of the room as the man turned on his heels and left with a small victory punch in the air.

0000000000

00000

0

SGC - Briefing Room

Yami perched himself atop the table of the briefing room, legs hooked under his chin as he watched Daniel sort through papers. Bakura was lingering by the window, looking down into the gate-room below, while both Cameron and Teal'c had taken their respective seats.

Beside Daniel, Vala was playing a stress ball through her fingers, legs thrown up upon the briefing room table in a relaxed, casual fashion of a defiant school-girl.

Daniel bent forward thoughtfully, holding out one sheet of paper, "Jack was right, he did really have nice things to say about us. Listen here, 'I would consider it a great honour to meet the heroes of the Tau'ri who brought the Goa'uld to their knees.'"

"Yup...that is nice." Cameron propped his chin in his hands thoughtfully.

Vala unhooked her legs from the table top, slapping them down and giving Daniel a poke, "No, he's disgusting! You can't honestly open the doors to a pathetic, minor Goa'uld, posing as one of the big boys!" She sighed heavily, glancing towards Yami hopefully, "Well, at least promise me you're intending on torturing him."

Yami gave a dark humoured chuckle but did not respond, his attention simply shifted towards Jack as the General wandered out of his office.

"Nope," Jack address Vala, "We're setting him up in the VIP suite."

"No!" Vala gasped, horrified beyond measure.

"Yes." With a sarcastic twirl of his finger Jack pointed to her in mirth.

"Sir," Cameron interjected, "if you don't...mind me asking-."

"Why?" Jack finished the young Colonel's questions.

"Well...yeah..." Cameron shrugged.

Daniel sat forward, placing his sorted papers to one side carefully and smoothing them over with his hands. "According to his communicate, he's in possession of military intelligence," the archaeologist priest glanced at his first paper, "of the utmost urgency."

Jack seated himself in his chair at the top of the table, giving a wiggle to settle his backside into the pressed leather, "Sounded like it was worth a listen."

"Still," Cameron shook his head, not at all satisfied, "why throw it in with us? Why not stay with Baal or work for some other Goa'uld?"

Wandering away from the window wall Bakura drifted to the table, sliding his hands atop it and leaning forward darkly, "We are starting to look like major players." The ex-thief glanced to Yami, "Though I am unsure if that is such a good thing or not."

Yami simply shrugged.

"We have defeated many a Goa'uld..." Teal'c gave a small grin of delight.

"And..." Daniel waved a hand in the air, "Most of the System Lords of the Goa'uld were killed by Replicators, then we defeated the Replicators..." He spread his hands in an offering, smile wide with pride.

With a hint of sarcasm to his tone Cameron slumped back into his chair, "Wow...we look so...cool."

Amused at the new leader of the team Jack shook his head, "Don't let it go to your head."

Vala gave a sudden laugh, causing the team to glance towards her as she waved a sheet of paper from Daniel's collection in the air. "Have you seen a list of his dietary requirements?"

Daniel peered over, taking back his sheet of paper and glancing over it in curiosity.

"Already taken care of." Jack propped his hands upon his knees.

Raising an eyebrow Daniel settled Jack with a confused stare, "Ripened Trageel eggs?"

"We've got eggs. I don't know if they're ripe or not…SG-3 is with him on a neutral planet, doing a security check as we speak. As soon as they give the green light, I want you to-."

The Stargate below gave a whirl of activation. Jack puffed out his cheeks as the intercom beeped and Air-man Walters voice chimed happily.

"Offworld activation."

"Speak of the devil…" Jack stood quickly, heading to the stairs down to the control-room. Cameron swung to his feet, quickly following the General. Groaning as Vala hoisted him upright Daniel allowed the woman to drag him after the young, energetic Colonel, leaving two spirits and a concerned looking Jaffa watching the Stargate swell to life in the gate-room below.

Bakura drifted shadows, moving his illusionary form and coming up behind Yami as the king sat curled up on his chair thoughtfully gazing into nothing.

"You've been rather quiet...which is actually rather unusual for you, usually you have something self-righteous and snobbish to say." Bakura carefully placed a hand upon the ancient kings' shoulder, almost appearing concerned.

Yami nodded slowly, looking between Bakura and Teal'c.

"Just a feeling from the shadows...but I am not sure if I should over-analgise it...it might not even be related to this, as I know Sol has been seeming very unsettled of late and this simply might be what he has been feeling...but I cannot help..." the ancient king frowned, visibly disturbed, "feeling like something is wrong, or something is going to go wrong."

"Do you want me to go and check on Yugi?" Bakura scrubbed a hand through his white hair.

Looking upward at the ex-thief Yami gave a small shake of his head, "No, I would know if it was coming from him, but thanks you for the offer."

Bakura simply shrugged, dismissing the gesture entirely.

Teal'c moved to the stairs down into the control room, "Concentrate on the now, my lord."

Waggling a finger at the Jaffa Yami chuckled, "always the wise counsel Teal'c...you keep the Eye trained on the Goa'uld, I want to know the moment you sense deception from him."

"I will do my best, my lord."

"That is all I ever ask for."

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

The snow was beginning to fall in a gentle swell, coating the main-street of the town in a beautiful, winter hue of pure white. Ryou smiled, dusting aside the frozen ice across his heavy over-coat. Once he had despised this time of the year, the time of families and happiness, for it had never been happy and only ever a painful reminder of what he had lost.

Yet now he could stand amongst the festivities without the sorrow that had once lingered. He had his family, he had moved on, proof that time itself healed wounds.

Beside him, dressed in his little blue tailored coat, Sol was skipping over the pavement stones energetically, causing Matilda to laugh in delight at the child's antics. Turning to the door of the café Ryou gave it a small shove, feeling the warmth touch his skin the moment he entered. Sol dashed inside, squeezing in before giving a shout as he ran towards the front counter to scramble up onto the high-chairs.

"Where does the boy get all the energy from?" Matilda shrugged off her coat, allowing Ryou to hang it by the door.

"I believe its sustained by the constant spin of the universe."

The tiny woman poked the Lord smartly in the stomach, "Don't be a smart-arse….oh…ouch…" She waved her hand in the air, "What do you have under there, steal plating?"

"No, a six-pack." Ryou smiled.

"Ohhh…if I was seventy-years younger!" Matilda threw her arms in the air, "I wouldn't care if you were a pure light, I'd jump you where you stand…"

A deep chuckle sounded from the large man behind the counter, his cheerful, red cheeks wide in a brilliant grin of amusement. "That's you and half the female population of the village."

Ryou rolled his eyes at the Scottish-man, then paused, "Wait…only half?" He gave a mock expression of insult. "Come, come Trent…"

"No, the other half want your darkness."

The Lord gave a snort, "Fair point...but I am the one with the working male reproductive system, so I am one-up on him there."

Trent gave a brass laugh at the retort. He bent forward, giving a warm smile at Sol.

"Hello laddy." Trent ruffled Sol's head of hair, "What yeh wanting heh?"

Sol looked to Ryou, using his slender little hands to make a quick hand sign. Ryou smiled and nodded.  
"He would like a strawberry milkshake."

"Ahh…" Trent bent across the counter, giving Sol's nose a small poke, "That be a good choice laddy, and I'll tell yeh what, I'll give yeh a big slice of meh wife's chocolate cake as well heh? Put some meat on them bones of yehs."

Sol grinned, giving a nod.

Ryou laughed, "Thank you Trent. I'll have a pot and of tea and Matilda a thick-black coffee."

"With cream!" The old woman's voice shouted out, causing Trent to laugh.

"As yeh wish, witch!"

"Shut your mouth, McLean!" The prompt reply came.

Shaking his head at the exchange Ryou began to gently tug at Sol's small trench-coat.

"Let me take your coat off Sol, alright…"

Sol's soft little voice managed a tiny squeak. "But I want my coat on."

"Its good manners. Now come on…" Heaving the little boy up Ryou carted him to the table Matilda had chosen by the window, overlooking the town-square and the mammoth Christmas tree slowly being decked in sparkling lights. Propping the boy on the table top Ryou undid the large buttons of his coat, pulling it off and folding it over a chair.

"There we go…" The Lord pulled free a comb, turning Sol's head to the side and gently brushing his fringe from his eyes. "Now we can see your pretty eyes."

Sol grinned and Ryou chuckled, lifting the lad and propping him onto the seat before sliding onto his own. Keeping an eye on the boy as he pressed his face to the window, watching the Christmas preparations Ryou folded his hands atop the table, giving Matilda a delicate smile. "I'm telling you, Matilda…I'm alright, really. The side-effects aren't so bad now, it'll take a couple more months…but I'll even out."

The old woman gave a slow nod of her head, her arthritis crippled hand touching his and giving it a gentle pat. "Well, you make sure you tell someone if it gets too much alright, you know Pastor Mark is there and so am I…you don't need to go through this alone deary…this time…this time you have all of us, okay."

"I know, and I am very grateful for your kindness."

Matilda shook her head, tussles of her greying hair catching on her glasses. "So, what did you do to get dumped with your nephew?"

"Yugi is quite busy and he's also currently nursing a wound, I thought I would be a lovely gentlemen and take Sol for a week or two. He and Anakin get along like brothers."

"And where is the young Jedi?"

"With Yugi." Ryou pouted, "Showing the new recruits of tomorrow how to control their emotions. Not that Anakin's a Jedi Master at it, but he at least knows why it's important."

Matilda gave a laugh. "Well," she smiled at Sol as the boy bounced happily in his seat from the sight of Trent carrying a tray towards them, "he's a bundle of joy if ever there was one."

Trent slid the tray down, "Right…tea for you milord, witch, here is yeh awful coffee, and for the little laddy, a milkshake and the best chocolate cake in the world!"

"What do you say Solomon?" Ryou raised his eyebrows at the boy.

Sol quickly signed ::Thank you::

"Means thank you." Ryou offered.

"You're welcome laddy. Enjoy folks."

Matilda pulled out a flask of brandy from her bag, tipping it into the coffee. Ryou chuckled into his tea-cup at her action and the old woman gave a delighted grin, holding up the silver flask. "I stole this from your other-half."

"If you stole it from him, he let you."

"I figured, but I still stole it." She gave a chuffed tilt of her chin.

Sipping his tea thoughtfully Ryou curled his fingers around the warm cup, "Couple more weeks till Christmas…" Ryou gave a delighted sigh. "It will be lovely to see Alfred again…"

"I believe my son is looking forward to seeing you too." Matilda stirred her coffee. "He wants to talk about dealing with magical teenagers."

"Delightful subject."

"Uncle Ryou!" Sol suddenly grabbed the light's arm, his soft voice breaking into a near normal tone, "Look! At the sky! There is something up there!"

Startled at the sound of the boy's voice Ryou turned in the direction he was pointing through the window across the town square. His blood froze at the image floating in the dark clouds. The skull and snake crafted from whiffs of black inky smoke. His body tightened like a coil as his mind was thrown backwards, casting him into the bitter memories of death and carnage.

Like a bolt the Lord stood, "Matilda, keep Sol in here…everyone, stay down!"

"Uncle! The scary black monsters…"

Ryou bent, pressing his lips to Sol's forehead. "Stay here, your soul's too bright to get touched…they'll eat you for sure so stay with Matilda…"

"Milord, what's a'oing on?" Trent bellowed as Ryou dashed towards the door.

"Get everyone to stay in here Trent! No one goes outside! Stay!" The light shoved through the door into the cold chill of the street. His chest contorted at the swelling touch of sorrow filling his soul, with a furious shout he willed the burning cosmic light to film over his skin, shielding the pain of memories evoked by the coming black forms gliding down the street, surrounding a slowly walking figure cloaked in a long robe wet with snow.

Ryou set his teeth in a grit, flicking out a wand from his sleeve, feeling it tremble in his fingers from the Rings intense burning reaction to the presence of evil.

"Get out of my town, you filthy Death Eater!" Ryou stood, pointing the weapon at the cloaked figure. "Or I swear to you I will burn your soul from your body and cast you and your pet Dementors into the far depths of the Shadow Realm!"

The hooded figure gave no indication of moving, instead Ryou watched as the cloak ruffled in a movement as a wand was drawn. The voice he could not recognise, he had spent most of his life trying to forget the world he had once dwelt within, it was not surprise he could not recall voices that he may have once known.

"You are your father's son, join us, the Dark Lord commands you for you are blood."

"I do not bear my father's sins! So go and tell your sick and twisted master that Lord Ryou Bakura is going to hunt him down until he is once again the dust of the earth."

"Is that your answer?"

"Indeed."

"So be it."

The Dementors scattered at the crack of magical energy being blasted across the town-square from the Death Eater's wand. Ryou blocked it, sending the spiral of light through a car-window, shattering the glass. The light skidded back, throwing out another spell with a twirl of his hand, sensing the Ring fight furiously with the influx of magic. Its spirals dug firmly into his chest, drawing blood through the fabric of his shirt. He missed the Death Eater and dashed behind a red phone-booth, feeling blades shatter the glass and toss up snow as a spell of thrown knives splintered wood and stones.

With a furious snarl Ryou dashed out from behind the phone-booth, breathing in deeply, swelling magic through the Ring and into the wand in his hand, praying the two conflicting ancient arts would not backfire and erupt to burn him alive.

The Death Eater went flying, slamming into a lantern pole. Ryou sprayed out another burst of light. The Death Eater blocked it and Ryou winced as the burst of cosmic energy shattered the shop front of the café. The shadows of the Dementors swooped into the scattered ruins.

"No…" Ryou's eyes widened.

0000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

Matilda kept her hands firmly over Sol's ears as the sound of battle raged outside the small café. Beside her, pressed deep into the counter, Trent was welding the largest knife from the kitchens, the mammoth Scotsmen looking fired and ready to protect the other cowering residents of the town buried behind the counter in fright. Sol suddenly began to scramble, his tiny voice breaking into a loud cry.

"No! The scary black monsters! They're here!"

Her brittle, weak arms could not hold the squirming bundle and before Trent could grab him the boy tore away, his hand clutching the small burning Puzzle piece around his neck.

Matilda scrambled after him, "No, Solomon, come back!" The old lady gasped in horror as a rising shadow creature descended upon them, skeleton hands out-stretching, drawing out the warmth in the air. Cries erupted from behind the counter as all sorrows became real, filling the café with a chill of sadness that crusted ice over the surfaces, shattering glasses still filled with coffee.

Sol crawled to their table, grabbing his jacket, finding the packet of cards within it. Grabbing the top one he threw it high into the air.

"Pikachu! I choose you."

A bright flash vented, spinning forth from the cast card and scampered across the floor, forming into a small figure as it moved. Sol pointed towards the Dementor, eyes filming into black pits as he grasped hold of the Puzzle piece around his neck.

"Speed Attack." The boy called out, small hand touching his throat in despair at his weak voice, "Then Thunder."

Energy crackled around the tiny creature as it dashed towards the vile monster, knocking it through chairs and tables at the sheer verbosity of its attack. The shattering crack of lightning burst through the corpse, twisting the monster into shapes.

Sol scrambled onto his feet, the swell of magic coming from outside of the café enough of a warning to single down his spine. Turning to look worriedly to the counter and the group gathered behind it the boy closed his eyes firmly. Protecting everyone was what his family did, right? Anakin would defiantly protect everyone, so would the Pharaoh. He held out a hand, feeling the soft fur of the small Pokemon curl up against his touch.

"One…" He whispered, "Two…Three."

Spinning on his heels as the ground rumbled Sol skidded across the floor, throwing another card into the air. His shout was a tiny squeak through his lips, hardly enough to be heard over the shattering eruption of the wall and windows but the voice was enough of an activation.

"Mirror Force!"

000000000000

00000

0

Ryou covered his face at the flash of bright light burning through the café, sprawling the Dementors in a scatter. The glimmer of a force field shimmering like dust was enough of an indication what had transpired and the English Lord dashed towards the café, watching as the burning smoulders of ruined wood and super-heated glass broke away and smoke settled. He was left staring at the sparkling barrier protecting the interior of the shop. His chest tightened in relief, only to suddenly pick up pace as a Dementor's clawed hand's, wrapped tight around his neck, the frozen touch almost enough to knock him clean out.

A blast erupted past his ear and he was released as a high-pitched squeal of agony echoed through the street. Stumbling forward Ryou turned sharply, wand at the ready.

Paster Mark stood in the falling snow, holding a large shot-gun, his expression dark and furious.

"Get out of our town!" The preacher lifted the weapon. Ryou winced as the man fired, shattering the skull of a Dementor as though it was putty. The Hunter Priest moved towards the light, reloading his weapon as he walked.

"Had a few more at the Church, the sticky things caught poor Jewels and Abi having a snog in the bell-tower."

"Are they alright?" Ryou inquired quickly, chilled from the horrible thought of any of the town's young youths being harmed. Their parents would not be pleased in the least.

"They're fine."

"I had no idea you kept your old Hunting gear still around."

"It ain't something you give-up boy, it stays with you."

"Did you see the Death Eater! He was here a minute ago?"

"The who?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry." Ryou coughed, rubbing his cold neck. "They're leaving…" The Dementors were vanishing into the mist, with their presence gone, the lantern lights of the main-street flicked back to life to glow a dull warmth through the snow. Ryou slid away his wand, trudging quickly towards the carnage dealt to the cafe. Sitting amongst the ruins Sol was blinking away snow, the boy in a state of daze as he rubbed the furry head of a little bright yellow rodent beside him.

"Sol! Are you alright? Heaven forbid it, Yugi will have a fit if you're harmed."

At the sound of his uncles voice Sol turned towards him, tears suddenly swelling and dribbling down his cheeks. The boy held out his hands and Ryou carefully stepped over the shattered glass, coming to the child and lifting him into his arms. Sol curled up tightly as Ryou grabbed his coat, placing it over the boy to shield him from the snow blustering in through the shattered remains of the cafes front foyer. The Lord turned, facing the ruin, watching as the civilians came out from behind the protection of the counter, their faces ash white.

"Ryou…" Matilda gasped, staring at the wounds the light had obtained, "What…just happened?"

"The game has finally begun…" Ryou whispered. "And I just made a move."

Pastor Mark counted heads, "Everyone okay?"

"All accounted for, Preacher." Trent placed down his knife, looking around at the ruin of his shop.

Mark shook his head as he slung his weapon across his shoulder, "Well, and here I thought I was retired."

"Trent, give everyone chocolate…it works a charm for moments like this…and Pastor," Ryou breathed out, "Would you mind putting up some wards around the main-town…get some of the lads to help you. I'll be back as soon as I can but I have to get Solomon some place safe. Trent, I'll fix the café when I get back, it won't take much."

"I know." Trent glanced around the ruined shop-front. "Preacher, I'll get my boys to give yeh a hand with yeh work."

Hoisting Sol over his shoulder Ryou turned slightly, glancing to Matilda as the woman dusted off her hat, "I'll be back in a tick, have to drop Sol off." In as well of shadows from the earth Ryou vanished.

Matilda waved her cane. "Well, this turned out to be a rather adventurous cup of coffee."

0000000000000

000000000

000

Stargate Command

Bakura thumped down the stairs towards the control-room, glancing around towards Yami. "I can't believe we're letting a Goa'uld into the SGC. And you know what…once the fact that the Trust almost blew our brains out would have been more of an issue."

"Bigger fish, Bakura…" Yami offered.

The ex-thief snorted, stomping onto the last step and swinging playfully on the railing to twirl himself into the control room, watching as the gate whirled and spun, shaking the glass between the control-room and the gate-room. He sucked in a deep breath.

"That never gets old, does it Walter." He slapped the gate-technician over the shoulder heartily. Walter glanced around, about to respond, only to choke out.

"Oh, hello…ah…Mr. Bakura…"

"Mr. Bakura… I'm not a Mr. Bakura…oh…you're looking around me…which means…" With a twirl Bakura spun around.

"Ryou!" The dark did a double-take at the sight of his light, who very rarely travelled via shadow-portal on his own. "What's wrong…what…happened?" He stared at the bedraggled state of the usually trimmed and proper man.

"I'll explain it later. Yami, I am dreadfully sorry…but you'll need to take Sol, its do dangerous for him to stay with me while I'm repairing the Town, I can't watch him and concentrate my energies at the same time. Oh and…" Ryou glanced around in confusion, "I have no idea where it went, but Solomon summoned a Pokemon, utterly not idea how on earth he did it, but he did…you might need to check his Shadow Magic levels…he performed a very strong Mirror Force too..."

Yami raised an eyebrow in surprise but dashed it aside, giving a nod, "It's alright Ryou." The Dark Lord lifted Sol into his arms, "Thank you for dropping him off."

"I know it's an inconvenience but I thought he would be better off here in the SGC than with Yugi at the ADA. At least the SGC he can't actually…you know…get out…"

"It'll be fine."

"Ryou…" Bakura stepped forward, stalling when Ryou's hand came up in a stopping motion.

"When you get home we'll go through it, right now, your job is here…I can deal with what has happened, I assure you. Keep safe…" The light vanished in a scampering of shadows. Yami and Bakura shared a look of confusion.

Touching his chin Bakura frowned, "Well…at least whatever is going on has given him something to think about other than depressive thoughts…he felt almost bubbly…which is…very odd."

"No offence Bakura, but your light is the creator of the word odd."

"Hmmm, true…hello mini-pip-squeak! You look beat, did you summon a creature from another plain of existence all by yourself. Uncle Bakura is proud of you…"

Yami pulled Sol away from the ex-thief, "Bakura you're scaring me with your baby talk."

"Hey, give me the kid, I am awesome with kids."

"No. My son. You have your own…go away." Wandering towards the control-room exist Yami vanished down the stairs. Bakura pouted and stalked after him, moving to join the rest of the team at the end of the gate-ramp in wait for the arrival of a Goa'uld. Something only a year or so ago they would never had ever expected doing on such a short notice.

0000000000000

00000000

00

Jack tapped his foot upon the concrete floor, disliking the odd, anxious feeling eating at his gut. He really should have called Samantha before he thought about allowing a Goa'uld in the SGC. His clairvoyant secret-wife might have had something smart to say, she always did. It really was on days like today that he missed having her still in SG1. But considering he had made a deal with a dark spirit and was now technically immortal he figured he had forever with the annoying woman, being apart from her might have been a good in the short-term. Since the military did not allow for a union of two officers they had promised to keep to the usual half-hearted relationship built only on the concept of saving each other's lives every other day. Thus far, it appeared to be working.

Tipping his head to one side the General watched as Yami and Bakura finally entered into the gate-room. The General raised an eyebrow at the sight of Sol hugged tightly to his spirit-dad.

"Pharaoh?"

"Sorry General," Yami hitched Sol up, trying to juggle the boy into an easier position on his hip, "Ryou popped in, something's happened in his town to freak him out enough to drop Sol off. I'll try to get him to his grandparents as soon as Japan-time clicks around to day-time."

The stargate gave a sudden influx of energy, alerting them all to the moment of arrival. Through the shimmer event horizon SG-3 team strolled through, flanking a large gutted man dressed in a white gown. He was growing bald, with skin sickly covered in oil and waist wobbling with each step.

Jack stepped up to the ramp.

"He's clean sir." SG-3's officer nodded. Jack gave him a small wave.

"Thank you Sergeant. We'll take it from here."

The man gave a nod and motioned to his men to leave through the blast-door. Jack swivelled on his feet, raising an eyebrow at the sight of the Goa'uld before them, standing proud an aloft as they all did.

"I am Nerous." The twanged voice of the Goa'uld's trademark accent bellowed forth.

Jack slid his hands into the pockets of his pants, taking a relaxed posture. "Major General Jack O'Neill, two 'lls' please."

"Yeesss." Nerous wandered down the ramp, peering at the General thoughtfully. "You are the great Jack O'Neill! I am sure you have very important reasons to subject me to your…security precautions."

"Indeed I did." Giving a sarcastic thumbs up motion Jack stepped aside, trying not to wrinkle his nose in disgust from the foul stench of rotting food the Goa'uld secreted. Nerous strolled firmly past Jack, coming to face Teal'c directly.

"My…to meet you…" The Goa'uld breathed in deeply, "To look upon the face of the one…"

Beside Teal'c Cameron peered around in confusion, "The one who what?"

"The one who inspired the great uprising, of course! Oh. The time of false Gods is at an end and no small part because of this man!" Nerous turned to Daniel, spreading his hands, "Dr. Daniel Jackson! It is rumoured among the Goa'uld that you are part-ancient! Is that true?"

"Er…" Daniel rubbed his head, "Ah…where'd you hear that?"

"Oh, I hear everything-." Nerous paused, his face paling suddenly and he backed up, touching the ramp with a foot in retreat. "Impossible…"

"Hello Nerous." Yami inclined his head gentlemanly.

"It is true…" The Goa'uld looked between the group then slowly back towards Yami and Bakura standing slightly behind the ancient king in his stoic position of defence. "The Tau'ri awakened their greatest warriors from death…Lord Pharaoh," slowly Nerous bowed, "It is an honour to meet you. And you, the man who once hosted the Great Zorc. "

Bakura curled up a lip, giving a dark snarl. "If you make a move out of line, Goa'uld scum, I will personally smear your fat-gut all over the walls."

Jack cleared his throat. "Okay. Ah. Nerous, would you follow me to our Briefing Room. We obviously have much to discuss-."

"Yes, yes." Keeping his eyes firmly upon Yami, Nerous waved a hand. "But first I must have sustenance. Have you met all my dietary requirements."

"As much as humanly possible." Jack rolled his eyes, heading out of the gate-room with a heavy sight.

"Oh, good, good, because I am positively famished!" Nerous followed with a small skip to his walk, and odd sight for such a large man and the oddest sight of a Goa'uld.

SG1 shared glances.

"Okay…that was weird." Cameron bent to pick up a bag of the Goa'uld, "Hey…he didn't even mention who I was."

"I know!" Vala pouted, hands on her hips, "The nerve of that slob, I'm the only woman in the room and he doesn't even notice me."

00000000000000000

0000000000000

000

Yami bent slowly over, tucking Sol tightly into the bed covers of one of the smaller courters in the SGC. The boy rolled around weakly, catching the elders arm tightly.

"Dad? What's going on?"

"You did some shadow-magic Sol," Yami eased himself onto the edge of the bed, making sure his physical form did not jolt the mattress. "So you're feeling a bit tipsy. It's alright; I was just like you when I was your age." Poking the boy's nose Yami chuckled.

Sol choked on his words, barely managing a whisper. "Light Dad wasn't…"  
"Light Dad cheated, he was born perfect. You and I, we have to learn it the hard way…but I am very proud of you!" Curling the covers back around the boy Yami carefully stood, "Now get some sleep. Celtic Elf will stay with you alright…"

The boy nodded, rolled over and coiled up tightly in a small ball of exhaustion. Passing by the tall, stoic figure of the Duel Monster by the door Yami glanced to the inter-dimensional creature. "If he wants to get up and about when he wakes he can, but don't leave his side."

"As you wish, Pharaoh."

"Thanks." Ducking out of the room Yami closed the door firmly and vanished from the corridor in a dancing of shadows to reappear just outside of the courters they had prepared for Nerous. The ancient king straightened his jacket and stepped quickly into the brightly lit room, decked out in fake pillars and rolling curtains of gold. Yet it was the food placed in mountains a table that was startling, and the fact that the Goa'uld was tucking into the feast as though he were a starved orphan.

The rest of SG1 stood around the entrance, staring at the Goa'uld in mild amusement and confusion.

Yami sided up to Jack.  
"I'm back."

The General pointed to Nerous. "He wouldn't give his info until you-."

"Ah, Pharaoh!" Nerous licked his fingers, his voice changing midway through the sentence into a natural humans tone. "We have important matters to discuss."

"Hey," Cameron pointed, "Your voice…just changed…"

"Oh," Nerous waved a hand in the air, "We don't have to talk that way."

With an inquisitive perk of his eyebrow Yami. "What is it that you have for us, Nerous. I am really not a very patient man."

"Do they still call you a man." Nerous bent to sought through a bag placed upon the floor. "You're far more a god then the Goa'uld ever will be. You exist on another plain of existence, a being of higher power bound only to his realm because the other-half of your soul remains trapped in a mortal form."

The Goa'uld pulled out a small silver device that he placed upon a clear area of the table. He glanced at Yami with a thoughtful frown, "Imagine the power you would have if you could just disconnect from this realm and become truly ascended."

Yami made the motion of a long-suffering sigh. "I have no interest in such things, Nerous."

The Goa'uld gave a chuckle, "I figured as much. Well, perhaps this shall be of interest to you. This is a device that I invented. What you're about to see happened two days ago." He switched on the small coned device and a flicker of a hologram appeared twirling above it, the small blue shape of a planet.

"Now the Jaffa who claim this planet called Kalana-." A bright blue shape suddenly appeared on a small area of the planet.

"What was that?" Vala stepped forward, pointing.

Teal'c spoke up suddenly. "The formation of an extremely large force field around the planet's Stargate."

Nerous clapped his hands. "Brilliant!"

"And you're sharing this information with us, because?" Cameron picked up the small device, glancing over it.

Looking towards Jack and the Pharaoh Nerous blinked in confusion. "Why are you so surprised? We joined forces to destroy the Replicators."

"I have no recollection of your involvement in that fiasco." Bakura snapped sharply. "You shouldn't even bring the damned thing up, that was hell!"

"Great Thief, you wound me. I was the one who figured out how to activate all the Stargates in the Galaxy at once!" There was a pause of silence. "Didn't Baal mention that…to you?"  
"That is so like Baal." Yami murmured.

"Isn't it just." Nerous pouted like a child. "Alright. Well, your adversaries called themselves…the Ori."

Jack rolled his eyes, grabbed Vala's hand as the woman moved to snatch a sweat from the table. "We know all about the Ori, so that's not news to us."

"Yes…well…thus far I…detect only a single individual, no doubt a Prior, inside the force field, but," taking the device from Cameron Nerous turned it off, 'it is expanding."

"Then it will soon be able to accommodate entire armies. Teal'c's brow compressed darkly.

Nerous seated himself, "Yes…and furthermore, the Stargate itself has not shut down since it was opened."

"Whoa," Daniel spread his hands, "Wait, you said this happened two days ago?"

"Yes." The Goa'uld turned back to the food in front of him.

"Hey but," Cameron turned to Daniel, realising the reason for the archaeologists sudden alarm, "thirty-eight minutes is the maximum time a Stargate can stay open. That's a law of wormhole physics…right?"

"Apparently not to the Ori." Yami sighed heavily, touching a hand to his forehead.

Daniel wandered around the table, "This means they have a power source which can indefinitely maintain a wormhole from another galaxy…plus a force-field."

"As far as we know," Bakura rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Not even the Ancients ZPM devices can do that."

"Er." Vala raised a hand, "What is a ZPM?"

"Zero Point Module." Bakura replied, "It's a power source of the Ancients, we've only ever found two of them, one of them is currently being used." Bakura glanced darkly at Nerous, "Somewhere..."

"How are we to do battle with an enemy so powerful?" Teal'c touched the eye-patch over the Millennium Eye, his words seeming an echo of the thoughts of the gathered group and not just his own. There was silence.

Nerous cleared his throat. "With my help?" He offered. "Every force field has a weakness and I'm confident that I shall find it."

Vala thinned her lips. Slowly Bakura touched her shoulder as if sensing her swell of discomfort at the concept of trusting a Goa'uld. The woman glanced to the ancient spirit, noting the small shake of his head. She retreated her desire to remark.

Cameron stood tall, his attention shifting the Jack.

"Sir, if this Intel is correct, it represents a complete change of tactics. We'll have to respond."

"I agree, Colonel." Jack leant back upon a wall, "But if this…Kalana is a Jaffa world…I'm really not sure how this is our fight…I mean…I really don't feel like pissing off the new Jaffa Leader. Sam keeps telling me to stay the hell away from that fellow, she doesn't like the visions she gets from focusing on him."

Nerous stood suddenly, "Not your fight! You engineered the downfall of the Goa'uld." He glared sharply at the group, his eyes settling upon Yami, "This is very much a galaxy of your own making…Pharaoh."

Yami's black eyes darkened into a deeper shine, the red of the pupils vanishing as he moved swiftly, grabbing the Goa'uld and throwing him firmly to the wall to pin him as though his huge form weighted nothing. "Don't you dare gloat at me, you disgusting pig! I will take responsibility for all my actions, but you Goa'uld left behind a galaxy shattered in ruins and we are picking up the pieces. Be glad I do not smite you for being in my presence."

Nerous gave a dark smile, "You really are the son of Ra aren't you."

"The Goa'uld Ra may have decided for my conception to happen but I doubt he had anything to do with the rest of it, I assure you, I am very much the result of little green aliens playing with shadow-magic." Releasing the Goa'uld Yami turned on the heels of his boots. He wandered back to the General, giving Jack a small nod.

"Okay, what would you have us do?" Jack looked to Nerous as the Goa'uld straightened his clothing and rubbed his neck.

"Attack them as quickly as possible with as much force as you can bring to bear."

Jack raised an eyebrow, sharing a glance with Yami.

"This is nothing short of an invasion, General. Like it or not, you're in a state of war." Nerous picked up a pile of grapes. "Fighting is your only option."

000000000000000

00000000

000

Jack stood behind his desk in his office. Through the window to one side in the briefing room SG1 was seated around the briefing room table, he could almost hear their conversation but the phone to his ear was more interesting.

"Yugi…Yugi…would you…." The General scrubbed a hand through his greying hair, "Listen, I know you need her at the ADA but she aided in inventing the Mark 9 and General Hammond thinks it'll be the best way to deal with this situation. I need her….what…no, not like that!"

He sighed into the phone, "Yugi you're purposely doing this aren't you. Yes, she is the person who has pulled my ass out of the fire many times…and this is one of those times…" Jack swivelled on his feet, his attention suddenly shifting to the door and the woman standing at the threshold.

Sam saluted smartly, "Reporting as ordered, sir."

"Yeah, Yugi," Jack grumbled, "She's standing right here. You're hilarious…very funny. Hey, just because I pull practical jokes on you doesn't mean you can do it to me too."

Hanging up the phone Jack shook his head, stepping around the desk and approaching Sam. He grasped her shoulders. "Glad you could make it."

She nodded. "It'll be alright sir."

"You've seen something?"

"No," Sam bent, picking up her bag, "But we're SG1…"

00000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Yami watched the stargate spin; the fascination of its sheer mesmerising design was still a captivating sight despite all he had seen and witnessed in all his long life. Yet, if he could have a bitter taste in his mouth, he was sure he would currently have one. Something was unsettling, making the shadows of the Realm anxious, which in turned heightened his own nervousness for the mission.

With a sense of lingering distain Yami turned slightly, viewing the team dressed for a mission, gathered around Walter as the gate-tech sat next to Sam studying the computers before them for any abnormalities. The Pharaoh managed a smile at the sight of Vala leaning casually upon Bakura, the woman playing a shawl around her neck, contently to fiddle with the jewels on the end.

"I promise you," Vala poked Bakura's stomach, "He's lying."

Daniel peered over the rims of his glasses. "About which part?"

"All of it, he's a Goa'uld! They lie!"

"So do humans." Bakura twisted a lip, revealing a sharp fang. His eyes deepened their black tinge. He smirked down at Vala, the woman only returning the gloating leer with her own.

The fifth chevron locked and they waited, watching as the sixth began to roll.

"Yet," Teal'c offered, "We have been unable to dial the co-ordinates to the planet despite several attempts."

Vala raised her chin in defiance. "Goa'uld don't do anything for anyone, other than themselves."

The sixth chevron locked.

"Maybe it is in his own interests to stop the Ori," Cameron shrugged, cringed as the seventh gate-symbol did not lock into place. Walter pressed back into his chair, shaking his head in bitter defeat.

"The seventh chevron still will not lock." The gate-tech puffed out his cheeks.

Jack slapped his hands together, "Okay, we've tried that long enough. Sam, what's next on the big plan list?"

The bearer of the Necklace raised an eyebrow. "We've revised the original plans slightly to expedite matters. Seto has released the Prometheus from its work station for us, and it's now enroute and will rendezvous with us at P4C-452. We'll proceed to Kalana from there. Now considering their unique ability to maintain and active Stargate indefinitely and their force field capabilities…the President has authorized any and all means to complete the mission."

Cameron ducked his head, muttering at Teal'c, "Oh boy…and here I was trying to have a nuke free career."

Sam gave a small smile at the young Colonel. "We've been developing something at Area 51, that General Hammond believes will be our best chance to stop the Ori. Right here. Right now." She breathed in deeply.

"But you don't agree?" Vala interjected, poking her head under Bakura's arm.

"I agree we have to try." Sam shrugged. "I just have a feeling it won't be enough."

"Its what we've got." Jack touched her shoulder lightly, "Have we heard anything from the Jaffa Council yet?"

"None as of yet." Teal'c shook his head.

"Well, we can't wait for Gerak. We…proceed as planned. Walter! Dial that gate!"

"Yes sir." Walter quickly scrambled to obey.

Jack gave a flamboyant wave, "Move out, boys and girls. You have a job to do."

Yami drifted past the General, "Jack, Yugi should be dropping by in a couple of hours to pick up Solomon, in the meantime Celtic Elf is with him. If he asks after me, tell him I'm saving the world. He knows what that phrase means…"

Jack gave a nod. "He'll be fine, a whole base to run around in…what kid wouldn't want that? Though, you sure the Elf can handle him?"

Yami chuckle, following the team, he glanced back at the General. "I assure you, no one escapes Celtic Elf's presence, not even a Prince. I never did…" The a swell of shadows Yami vanished through the doorway, jogging to catch up with the team moving towards the gate as it swooshed to life in a cascade of colours.

Daniel pressed a hand to Sam's shoulder, giving her a tender smile of welcome. "Temporary or not, it's good to have you back."

"Yeah!" Cameron gave a grin, spreading his hands in victory. "How good is this? Got the band back together!"

"That you did, Colonel." Yami gave the young man a small pat on the head and Cameron swiped the hand aside.

Sam gave a glance towards Vala. "So…ah…what's with the extra backup singer?"

"She's good fun!" Bakura grinned, "Plus…figured that if Yami was to…suddenly decide to…"

"Fade away into oblivion!" Cameron interjected.

"Yeah…er…that's it…well, it would jeopardize the mission."

Sam pulled a frown, looking to Yami in confusion. "When Yugi and I spoke he said the effects of the bracelet had worn off? The Puzzle over-rid it?"

Yami nodded. "It has…I just don't want to put it to a test from the other side of the galaxy."

Vala strolled past them proudly, throwing the group dark glares. "Wow, just dying to get rid of me, aren't you?"

"I'm already dead, darling, not much else can be done." Yami shrugged.

Stomping up the ramp Vala shook her head, "Oh no, I know I'm not welcome here." She flung her pink shawl around her shoulder, strutting through the event horizon.

"Ah, drama-queens." Bakura leapt up the ramp happily, "Gotta love them! Come on you lot, world needs saving."

000000000000000

000000000

000

Seto Kaiba and his darker half, the spirit of the Millennium Key were not to be reckoned with when it came to advanced technology. Yami greatly doubted that there was a more qualified duo to realise the dreams of space-flight and already Seto had begun his own cover-up for the Stargate program; a base on the Moon. After all, if only fourteen men had stood upon the grey surface of their moon it was about time someone thought about taking that giant leap for mankind to keep mankind dreaming of the stars that could be reached already.

The Prometheus had gone through many upgrades, the vessel that Seto had kindly given to the US, along with another couple on the way. Soon Earth would have both a private fleet owned by the Kaiba Corporation and a US fleet for the Stargate Program itself. Their little blue planet would have some more protection from the forces of the galaxy beyond.

The Rings had deposited them in the Ring Bay of the Prometheus and Yami took a quick glance around as the team stepped away from the still buzzing Ring Platform. The Pharaoh smiled, loving the fact that the grey, metal walls had no inkling of the old vessels that had been stolen by the Goa'uld centuries prior. Wandering around on the Tomb Keepers Ha'tak vessels still felt eerie uncomfortable with the lingering thought of the Goa'uld. Yami breathed inwardly a deep fake breath, pleased with the results of Seto and Seths hard work.

Seto and Seth may have been entirely self-absorbed (other than their lovely wife and children, nothing else seemed to matter) but even a Pharaoh had to admit that there were simply something's the duo were useful for.

Colonel Pendergast suddenly appeared through the sliding doors of the Ring Bay. The man, in his mid-fifties, was not particularly tall but he held a strong command in the stance he took.

Cameron and Sam saluted at his presence.

"Request permission to come aboard!" Cameron grinned.

"Welcome to the Prometheus folks." Pendergast greeted in return. His attention shifted to Yami and he gave small incline of his head.

"Pharaoh, it is a pleasure to finally meet you, my lord." He held out a hand and Yami gladly took it.

"Likewise, Colonel."

Pendergast pressed the surface of a keypad, leaning to a microphone. "Flight Deck, this is Pendergast. SG1 is aboard. Engage hyper-drive and proceed to Kalana at best possible speed." The Colonel released his finger, glancing over the team.

"Is the Mark Nine ready to go?" Sam inquired.

Pendergast gave a stout nod. "Standing by for your systems check. I hear you're in a hurry." He lead them out the Rings Bay into the twining corridors.

"You heard correctly." Bakura glided past, ignoring the concept of gravity, "I have a big, fat, bad feeling about this sitting in my gut and considering I don't even have a gut that is saying something."

"Hey," Vala raised a hand suddenly as they headed for the elevators where Bakura floated with a sour glare at their slowness. "What is a Mark-9, exactly?"

"It's also known as a Gate Buster." Cameron offered.

Vala glanced to Yami, "Sounds big."

Cameron shook his head darkly, "Some might say, too big."

"Really?" Vala smirked, leaning towards Yami, "I've always thought there's no such thing."

"Behave Vala." Yami grabbed her shawl, pulling her down his to his height.

"Or you'll what?"

"I doubt anyone would object to me Mind Crushing you."

0000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

"Harry no!" Sol sat sharply, gasping for air, clutching his small throat as he gave a sob. Quickly he rubbed the tears from his cheeks, shaking away the shadows clinging to his skin. The nightmare was fading quickly, he could barely remember what it had even been about but it had been so very scary. Something soft tickled his cheek, replaced by something wet and he gave a giggle as Pikachu's electric touch fizzed right down to his toes.

"Hey…you came back," Sol whispered, "Dad will be happy…I summoned something!"

"Little Prince?" The deep, vibrating voice alerted the small boy to the presence in the darkness and he turned, noting Celtic Elf's large frame in the shadows.

Rolling out of the bed covers Sol found his shoes and slid them on, rushing to the Duel Monster and grabbing him tightly around the leg. "I want to find Dad."

"He is saving the world." The Duel Monster replied steadily.

Feeling the Pikachu scamper up his back to sit upon his shoulder Sol fiddled with the Pokemon's paw. "Is Uncle Jack still here?"

"I believe so."

"Can we find him then?"

Celtic Elf smiled and turned to the door, easing it open and allowing Sol to dash out into the bright corridor. The Duel Monster held out a hand and Sol grasped it tightly, allowing the inter-dimensional being to lead him through the concrete maze of the SGC.

A doorway was open, guarded by two military personnel. Sol skipped towards them, giving a brilliant smile but he paused in startled surprise at the swell of negativity flowing from the room. He stumbled to a stop, looking into the room decked out in a style of design he had seen in many history books. His eyes settled upon a large human and he clutched at the Puzzle piece around his neck, feeling it vibrate in warning. The Pharaoh had taught him the meaning of the weird feeling of sour negativity, it meant he was facing a Goa'uld.

"Hello…" Sol glared at the man sitting at the table covered in a feast of food. "You're a bad-scary-snake-man aren't you?"

"I am Nerous…and you…must be the monumental clone of the Pharaoh." Nerous smiled warmly, turning in his seat. Reaching down, fishing around in the bag by his feet. He pulled out a small silver canister. He waved it in the air.

"Come over here, I want to show you something."

Sol frowned. "My Dad says I shouldn't talk to Goa'ulds…you're all nasty."

"It's a toy." Nerous held it out, "It's harmless, here, take it…"

Reaching out Sol pressed his fingers to the silver surface, gasping as a small glistening light flickered out, surrounding the texture of his fingerprint left upon the surface. Suddenly he gave a squeak as he was grabbed from behind and roughly pulled away from the Goa'uld.

"What do you think you're doing with my son."

"Dad!" Sol gave a delighted squeal, hugging Yugi tightly.

Nerous stood swiftly, his expression changing into a sugary sweet smile of greeting as he quickly hid the silver device in the sleeve of his robe.

"The great Light of the Pharaoh…it is an honour to meet you, your highness." He bowed low.

Yugi thinned his lips at the sight of the Goa'uld and the state of his stained gown, covered in fat and juices from the food across the table.

"Yes, I am sure it is a pleasure…" Turning to Jack standing silently behind him, Yugi inclined his head. "I'll see you later, General, thank you for looking after Sol." The light vanished, shadows snaking playfully over the floor.

Jack gave a whistle, shaking his head at Nerous.

"Not the guy you want to make a bad first impression with, I assure you. Yugi is a great judge of character…if he doesn't like you…the US Government won't either."

"I meant the boy no harm." Nerous seated himself, giving a sigh of delight as he took up another plate of food. He turned to Jack with a wild grin. "Join me for a glass of wine! I believe it is from a place called France."

Jack leant against the wall, "I'm on duty."

Ignoring the reply Nerous held up a kitchen leg from the plate before him, "So tell me, what is this? It is honestly exquisite…?"

The general spread his hands, "Chicken."

"Chicken?" The Goa'uld echoed in thoughtfulness.

"It's a…rare delicacy among our people."

"Nerous…this arraignment of ours is only going to work if you actually do something to help with this problem of ours." Wandering forward Jack placed a hadn upon the table, his glare turning solid, blue eyes a fierce shine of inward frustration.

"You don't trust me?" In a horrified action Nerous back up slightly.

"I trust you as far as I can throw you and I assure you that isn't very far." The General grumbled.

With a small pout Nerous bent down, finding his small holographic device and setting it upon the table. He activated it, revealing the planet in question. Pointing to the blue force field upon the surface of the planet he gave a motion. "Now, here is the last transmission from my satellite…As you can see, the force field continues to expand in phases and as it does so, it weakens considerably.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Enough to penetrate with our beaming technology?"

"Yes…with…those nuclear devices that you were talking about."

"Or…SG1…" Jack rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "They could talk to this Prior, face to face."

Nerous frowned in confusion. "Why? Why would they do that?"

"We resort to force only when necessary." Jack shook his head.

"Oh, I assure you it will be. It will be, General. And with the most powerful weapons in your arsenal." The Goa'uld breathed in deeply.

"Well," clapping his hands together Jack wandered to the doorway, "I'll forward this new information directly to Prometheus, and ah…I'll see if I can arrange for more chicken."

000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

The apartment smelt like the rich scent of pines from the Christmas Tree in the living room, a scent Yugi found he had a great fondness for in the oddity of the feeling it brought with the coming of the seasons that focused on the blessing of family and friends. Yami and Sol had decorated things splendidly, something the two could do together in the late evenings. The light frowned slightly, touching the Puzzle for a moment, feeling the awful pit that existed when Yami's mental presence was gone from him. The light propped the phone between his ear and shoulder, using his free hands to pack away the scattered remains of the morning's breakfast that hadn't been cleaned.

"You sure you're alright Ryou? I mean, it must have been bad if you dropped Sol off at the SGC. You sure you don't want me to come-." He sighed into the phone.

"I'm not saying you're incapable of…Ryou, that is not what I meant and you know it! I just wanted to know what Sol did…he has a real Pikachu for crying out loud…its…sitting there…on a chair…watching me…"

"He summoned Mirror Force too?" Yugi turned slightly, staring at Sol as the boy happily scribbled a sketch, entirely absorbed in his task. Whispering into the phone Yugi leant upon the wall of the kitchen, "Ryou…he summoned a Pokemon? Pokemon aren't Duel Monsters? It's a totally different franchise…I could be sued…no, Ryou…that was joke."

Chewing his lip Yugi pressed his head back wearily, "Yeah…yeah…well, maybe it's because the Shadow Realm is a link between universes. Maybe we haven't explored the true powers of it yet…maybe we shouldn't. Hey, I am just being cautious here, I don't want Sol summoning some god-pokemon when he has a fit. Remember Yami when he's totally pissed…think of a seven year old with a problem processing emotions with that kind of power." Rubbing his eyes Yugi smiled faintly at the sharp reply over the phone.

"I don't think Anakin counts; he's pretty good at keeping his emotions under control thanks to you and Bakura."

Sol held up a picture, waving it in the air. Yugi wandered to the table, taking the sketch and glancing over it thoughtfully. He raised his eyebrows at the boy, giving him a warm smile before making a sign language hand movement. Sol nodded, his hands moving into a formation before he skidded off the chair and dashed into the living room of the apartment.

"Well, as long as you're okay Ryou." Yugi shifted his weight upon the table, "You sure you don't want me to come around? I can keep you company…okay, okay, I understand. I'll call you…later. Yup. Bye." Casting aside the phone Yugi breathed out deeply, brushing away his fringe.

His body was tired from the days training with the new recruits and the wound he had suffered over the weekend still itched despite its almost healed state. Everything always felt worse without Yami's presence, it was as if the world was simply wrong when they were apart.

"Oh well," the light smiled faintly, "for the greater good." He slid off the table, wandering down the hall to the living room.

Sol was perched in front of the television, watching the news on mute. Yugi switched the machine off, vanishing the images of war in Iraq.

"You don't need to see that, Solly…"

The boy didn't stir from his daze at the blank screen.

"Hey, handsome," Yugi sat beside him, undeterred by the vacant stare of the child, "What do you want for dinner tonight?"

Throwing his arms around Yugi's waist Sol grinned. "MacDonalds!" The boy squeaked.

Yugi laughed, brushing a hand through Sol's mop of hair, admiring the odd tinge in the colours that mimicked his own. "Well, since Dark Dad isn't here to complain about it I suppose we could…okay…here's the deal, we'll get MacDonalds but tomorrow you have to speak everything with your mouth, not your hands. Do you think you can do that?"

Blinking Sol glanced aside.

"Solomon? You have to start trying to talk too. Not everyone knows sign language-."

_Can't I use mental telepathy?  
_Yugi frowned at the voice in his mind. "No, Solomon…that is a really bad habit to get into. Trust me. I know. Hey, if you can summon a Pokemon to do your will…then I'm sure…" Plucking the boy off the floor Yugi pecked his cheek, "That you can do anything you put your mind to."

"Can I get an icecream too?"

"Just don't tell Dark Dad, you know how much he hates fast-food."

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

The Prometheus leaving hyperspace sent a shiver through Yami and Bakura's physical forms, like a wave of light, before they solicited once more. The motion went entirely unnoticed by all gathered on the Bridge of the spaceship, the occurrence seeming entirely natural. The two spirits maintained glanced at each other darkly, taking note of the view outside of the main-windows. The sight of the planet in question was still breathtaking, no matter how many times one saw a planet from space, the vision would never stop creating a sense of awe.

Yet it was the sight of the force-field, visible even from their distance, that was unnerving.

::That looks an awful lot like a Shadow Game dome…right?:: Bakura queried privately, hoping Teal'c with the Eye would not pick up on the conversation.

::Yes, yes it does…::

::What do you think this means? Could the Ori know something about the Shadow Realm, could they control it?::

Yami thinned his lips, ::Maybe this is what is causing such unease with the Shadows…could you try and communicate with a Duel Monster for me? If the gate between dimensions is being breached we're running the risk of having the Goa'uld all over again…and I don't want to cut Earth off like I did five thousand years ago…::

Bakura gave a mental nod, and Yami sensed the ancient ex-thief's mental presence shift to another form of language, that in which they used to communicate with the Duel Monsters of the Shadow Realm. It was strange to think the Void between universes was not a void at all, but held the most astounding array of life, the Duel Monsters existed between life and death, the souls of many lost in-between. Where the Ori daring to approach upon the holy turf of the void? Had he, in meeting with them in the other galaxy, unwittingly given them the key to conquering them.

Yami shivered in horror, recalling the intense fire of the Ori's presence, the burn and the light that had torn at his shadows. Never again did he desire to face such horror but somehow he knew that before their galaxy could be safe again, he would be.

"Sir," Marks, the co-pilot of the Prometheus, raised his head from the panel before his seat, set to the right of Colonel Pendergast's centre chair of the bridge. "We received an encrypted data burst from Stargate Command the moment we came out of hyperspace.

Pendergast nodded. "Decode it immediately." The elder man rubbed his chin, "Are we picking up any other weapons in the system?"

Marks shook his head, "Negative sir." The youthful pilot flicked his fingers over the panel before him, scanning words quickly.

"Can we get a closer look at the surface?" Cameron squinted at the window.

Walking quickly around him Sam eased into the vacant seat to the left of Pendergasts. "You can already see the extent of the incursion with the naked eye." She pointed to the obvious force-field surrounding a section of the planets main continent. Her brow furrowed. "Its increased by almost nine hundred precent since our original intel…"

Yami pressed his hands to the back of her chair, thinning his eyes, the red of his pupils fading into solid black.

"What of the Jaffa, Colonel Carter?" Teal'c touched his eye-patch thoughtfully.

Sliding her fingers over the surface of a holographic screen on the panel before her Sam shook her head. "Sorry, Teal'c, I'm not detecting any life signs outside of the force field."

"How about inside?" Vala piped up.

"Just one."

"Prior." Cameron added before Vala hand a chance to jump into the conversation once more.

Sam gave a puff of frustration. "I don't know how he's managing it. According to these readings," she motioned to the screen in front of her, "the atmosphere inside the field has become toxic."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Bakura suddenly stirred from his daze. Yami glanced to his fellow spirit, eyebrows raised in question.

"Why?" Confused Cameron looked between the two spirits. "What do you both know that we don't?"

Bakura gave a dark snarl, "We've got a problem…"

"Ah, yeah…that's obvious." Vala threw her arms out.

"No, I mean we…" Bakura motioned to himself and Yami. "There is a building up of shadow magic in this area of space, I'm sorry folks, but the longer the Pharaoh and I stay here the more you're going to see of our darker tendencies. The Pharaoh's eyes have already gone all black; it won't be too much longer before we cannot maintain a humanoid form."

"Er…" Cameron pulled a face, "So…where's all the shadow magic coming from?"

Bakura pointed to the planet. "Someone's playing with the big boys now."

Pendergast frowned, rising from his seat, "Will you both be okay? Do we need to head home?"

Yami shook his head, "The discomfort is more to you all. I am afraid both Bakura and I don't look all that appealing when we start to lose our physical forms. Yugi and Ryou can put up with it as they have become rather used to us walking around like demonic vampires when we're hyped up on shadows or lacking in them."

Pendergast gave a small smile of reassurance. "I assure you, my lord…we'll live. Marks. Send a subspace message to Stargate Command. Tell them, we're over the enemy beachhead."

00000000000000000

00000000000

0000


	8. S02E08 Wrath of the Ori

_Hey, hey everyone!  
Thanks so much for all your encouragement, I really, really appreciate it and love hearing from you all. Brightens up my sad days massively! _

_Hope you enjoy this next update. I'm pretty unwell, but I managed to squeeze this out, cause…what else do you do at three in the morning but write about gorgeous Pharaohs and awesome Stargates…_

_Whooo!_

_And possibly I've had way to many painkillers this week :D _

_Enjoy, my dear readers. You are all THE BEST!_

000000000000000000

0000000000000

000

_Day, n. A period of twenty-four hours, mostly misspent. _

000

00000000

0000000000000

**Season 2 – Episode 8: Wrath of the Ori**

Bakura gave a vicious chuckle at the sight of Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron and Vala struggling into their space suites. "Suddenly glad for my not-physical body." The ex-thief smirked, giving Yami a small nudge as the Pharaoh studied the Mark-9 awaiting transportation. The Pharaoh barely stirred from his pondering, causing the ex-thief to roll his eyes at his fellow spirit.

Daniel sighed heavily, "You do realise," he fitted his suites glove over a hand, before moving to aid Vala into her own suite. "That no matter how nicely we ask, they're not likely to stop."

"Then why are we going down there?" Vala gave a whine.

"Well, you're going because I'm going." Yami smirked, giving her a flick over the ear playfully. "I'm not taking a chance."

"And we're going because we have orders." Cameron struggled over in his suite.

"Thanks to Nerous. Doesn't that alarm anyone?" Vala insisted. "Seriously."

"Well, our government believes we need to send the Ori a message." Sam shrugged, the only member of the team not in a suite. Sam's attention shifted as a voice spoke over the radio. "SG1 this is Flight Deck. My people are expecting an expansion phase of occur anytime in the next few minutes."

Sam nodded, replying. "Understood."

Raising his head from finishing Vala's suite Daniel pursed his lips. "If Nerous is correct, we should be able to punch through with our transport beam."

"And if not?" Vala pouted as Daniel popped her helmet firmly over her head.

"We're all dressed up with nowhere to go." Cameron flapped his arms.

Looking to Yami Sam held out a watch, "Your return window will be roughly sixteen seconds, once on the surface. After which time, you'll be committed until the next expansion phase in about half an hour. I'll be monitoring from the bridge. I would like either you or Bakura to try and shadow-portal out of the shield to see if your mental presence is also being blocked."

Bakura suddenly shifted from his tight stance. "Will this harm our lights? If we're cut off from them by a measly Ori shield?"

"I don't think it will be long enough to have any effect on them," Sam offered in assurance, "it's usually only when the Millennium Item is removed that they have an issue, since the Items are your physical connections to them…"

"Alright." Bakura shrugged. "I'll trust your judgement on this, Colonel."

Sam smiled at the ex-thief, understanding just how entirely truthful his words where in that moment. No mortal could dare understand the connection the two dark lords held with their other halves, the very thought of being parted from them for mere seconds was the beginning of nightmares.

"Let's do this folks!" Cameron clapped his hands together, shifting towards the Mark 9 and pulling out a key. Sam followed suite, sensing Yami silently watching her as she inserted her own key.

"Stand by mode in 3, 2, 1, Mark." In unison they both turned the keys.

Sam held up her thumbs at the team. "Good luck." She moved to the door, heading quickly back to the bridge.

Beaming down to the surface of a planet always had a rather anti-climactic feel, the tension one felt waiting for the moment of transportation was usually replaced by a disappointment that nothing was actually felt in the process. Yet this time, Cameron was positive he felt different the moment his body reformed upon the planet, and by the yelp that Bakura gave the young Colonel was sure he was not the only one.

Bakura shook himself off as if trying to get rid of a pesky bee.

"What the hell was that? I swear I followed the beams transmission correctly…Temu, did you feel that too?"

"The pull," Yami offered and Bakura gave a small nod. "Yes, I did." The Pharaoh whispered in thought, "Let's see if we can get back to the ship…" He centred his mind, slipping up the image of the main desk and Sam into his vision but sensation of his mental presence being shifted to where Sam was did not transpire.

Something was defiantly blocking his ability to move his metal presence out of the sphere.

"That is strange…imagine the power required to keep a being that has no physical form contained."

Bakura rubbed a hand through his hair, "These Ori aren't just going to roll over and die are they."

"That'd be our luck." Yami chuckled, taking a fake deep breath and heaving it out in a heavy sigh of defeat. He looked to Cameron, the young colonel rather unrecognisable in his large suite.

"Bakura and I can't shadow-port out of here, looks like we're stuck until the next phase of the shield…the beaming technology must be enough for us to lock onto to drag ourselves in and out."

"Sucks to be you." Cameron's voice echoed through the radio from his suite.

Yami shrugged, managing a wiry smile to the Colonel, allowing his body to drift after the team, yet he was stalled as Bakura's hand touched his shoulder.

Turning slightly to catch the ex-thief in his vision Yami noted the slightly sickened look of the man's ashen cheeks.

"Temu…" Bakura made a small motion with his hands to the oozing thick smog and toxins around them, "Doesn't this look…"

"An awful lot like the Shadow Realm, glad you noticed it too." Yami finished the thief-kings words. He whispered. "Guess it confirms our fears…"

"This is utterly impossible." Staring at the milky blankness around and the sky tainted a tinge of purple and wavering green Bakura gave a shiver as his physical form wavered like a static signal on a television. "How are they doing this Temu?"

Yami brushed at his arms, trying to detach tentacles of shadows from his illusionary skin. "We did theorise when we went to the Star Wars galaxy that the dimension of the Shadows could be accessed in different ways by different galaxies. Maybe the Ori have figured out how to use their galaxies connection and feed it into ours."

Bakura shook his head, "This is bad."

"I know." Yami's brow furrowed.

The two spirits glided quickly towards the rest of SG1. Pressing a hand to Cameron's back Yami stalled the young Colonel from approaching the Stargate and the lone figure standing beside the open structure.

"Cameron, we're in the Shadow Realm…or somehow…the Ori are feeding the Shadow Realm through the Stargate." The ancient king glanced to the Stargate in thought, "They're tapping into the inter-dimensional realm and drawing its power…that's how they're keeping the Stargate open for so long."

Daniel's eyes widened. "What?" He stepped back, his skin crawling in sudden realisation, "But…if this is the Shadow Realm Vala and Cameron should be…well…dying? Teal'c and I are fine, we're Item Holders…"

"Yah, I think its not 'the shadow-realm," Bakura made quotation marks with his fingers, "but a feeding of its energy into the force-field…so we're not actually in it but…more like…surrounded by it? Does that make sense?"

"Nope." Vala popped her lips, voice crackling through the radio. Bakura gave her a small shove.

"Errr…okay…what does this mean?" Looking between Daniel and Yami, Cameron backed up a pace, spreading his arms, "I'm not that down with the lingo on the whole Shadow Realm stuff guys. I'm the newbie." He pointed at himself.

"I have to somehow stop the Ori from using the energy of the Shadow Realm." Yami mused. "We cannot have the Ori sneaking in through a back-door between dimensions. I have to shut off the connection of our galaxy…kind of like what I did five thousand years ago."

"What, you mean…shut off the Shadow Realm entirely?" Daniel gave a startled movement.

"No, not entirely…I'll still be able to channel it through me, but only through me. The Ori won't be able to control the Realm without my authority. The Puzzle and the Items will once again be the all controlling keys to the dark dimension."

The archaeologist spluttered from behind his helmet. "You can't do that? Yami…if you close the door into the Shadow Realm from our galaxy…no one but the Item Holders will be able to weld shadow-magic. You'll even be dooming Yugi and Ryou to an inability to channel the shadows…"

"That's not the real problem." Yami shook his head, "The real problem is, if I shut the door now…it'll leave a vacuum on this world and it'll create a black-hole."

"Okay, that's bad." Cameron pouted.

"Indeed." Teal'c shuffled up in his suite. "Also, my lord…" He offered a small incline of his head. "The Prior…I cannot peer into his mind. He is shielded from me…"

"Great." Throwing his arms up Bakura pointed to the Mark-9. "So, all we have is a big-bomb...this is just epic. Let's blow this place up, like the Goa'uld said, and go…the Prior is creeping me out standing there all…holy and thou-shalt-not-whatever at me."

"If the Eye does not work, maybe a conversation will." Yami offered, floating towards the stargate. "Daniel, tell me…do you have the Scales with you?"

"Not right now." Daniel shook his head.

"But on the Prometheus?"

"Yeah." The archaeologist-priest nodded.

"Okay…good…Colonel." Yami turned slightly to the young leader. "It's your call, you lead."

Cameron quickly shuffled forward, allowing the remainder of the team to fall in line as they approached the stargate and the Prior silently standing beside the ancient structure. His mouth was moving, revealing he was chanting softly to the milky black air around him.

Cameron shuffled up, raising his gloved hand. "Yo. My name is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell."

"I know who you are." The Prior turned from chanting, lowering his head to gaze with a grey stare at the gathered group below.

"Ah, yeah." Daniel snorted, "He just told you his name."

"I also know you will do everything in your power to stop us." The Prior's monotone voice droned out.

"Obvious." Cameron grinned.

"You will fail. The Ori are more powerful than you."

"Blah, blah, blah, blah…blah…" Waving a hand Cameron stepped closer. "Here's the thing…we're not here to talk to you. We're here to talk to the guy's you take orders from."

"The Ori are all seeing."

Glancing to Yami Cameron shrugged and the ancient spirit simply extended a hand in encouragement to the young man.

"Okay, great!" The colonel turned back to the Prior, realising the spirit was not going step in line before him. He was not their leader. Feeling his chest swell suddenly in confidence Cameron made a motion to the bomb on the small remote control cart. "In that case, here we have in our possession a Mark-9 Naquadriah enhanced nuclear warhead. It was designed solely for the purpose of vaporizing Stargate's and anything else in 100 mile radius. If you attempt to disable this warhead, physically, electronically or otherwise, it will result in an immediate detonation. Now we have a number of this god-awful things at our disposal and we will not hesitate to use them if deemed necessary. If you do not disengage the Stargate within the next thirty of our," Cameron paused for a moment, "our Earth minutes," he gave a smirk at the terminology, "we will shut down the gate for you."

The Colonel looked to Daniel, "Go ahead." He offered.

Slightly put on the spot Daniel wavered for a bare minute as his mind sped up with words. "Ah. We know who and what you are and want no part of what you have to offer. If you attempt this on any other planet in this galaxy we will find you and we will fight you."

"That's it?" Cameron fumbled over the radio.

Daniel gave a nod, realising it couldn't be seen in his suite the archaeologist priest shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then…I just gave him thirty-minutes." Cameron chewed his lip as a small pause dropped over the team. The Mark-9 beside them beeped. "Twenty-nine minutes." The young Colonel added.

In unison they huddled together like a foot-ball team.

"Earth minutes?" Bakura gave a smirk, giving Cameron a small buff over the shoulder.

"Yeah, I've always wanted to say that."

"Well, now you have." Vala twittered, her eyes glancing at the Prior who had returned to his chanting.

"I sure hope they shut down that gate before we have to set this thing off." Cameron motioned with his gloved hand at the Mark-9.

"That would appear to be highly unlikely, Colonel Mitchell." Teal'c offered softly.

"Yup!" Clapping Cameron over the back with a heavy thump Vala tut-tutted over the radio. "It's naïve, even for you."

"Hey, detonating the largest war had ever built by man is not exactly the historical footnote that I had in mind." The young Colonel pouted.

"Yeah, not to mention the guilt you're going to feel for vaporizing a perfectly good Stargate." Daniel wearily seated himself upon a rock, glancing at the Mark-9 and the countdown slowly ticking away.

Yami managed a small laugh, giving Cameron a warm smile of assurance. "Do not worry, Colonel…you cannot possibly do any worse than I did at your age."

"Not helping Pharaoh."

"What about that guy?" Bakura pointed to the Prior, "Anyone going to feel any guilt over vaporizing him?"

Vala blew a rasp. "Oh, he's probably looking forward to it." She flapped a hand in the air casually. Ignoring the woman Cameron gave a loud shout at the lone Prior. "Hey! Prior! You understand that you're within a hundred mile radius and that personal shield is not gonna help you."

"Death is only the beginning of the real journey." The priest replied steadily.

Bakura gave a cackled laugh. "Oh boy, mate, you seriously don't know the half of it!"

"Yeah, sounds kinda familiar…" Daniel winced.

"It should sound familiar, Doctor Jackson." The Prior glanced his grey eyes to the archaeologist, "When I die, I will ascend. It is the promise of the Ori."

"Even if you fail your task?" Teal'c stepped forward slightly in question.

The Ori looked about to answer to imposed question of the Jaffa warrior, but before the priest could move the darkened, black and swirling sky above lit in a display of shattering great flashes of flaring green light. Like the sways of lightning the bursts danced through the toxic clouds. SG1 stared skyward.

"What the hell is that?" Cameron threw up a hand, jutting at the sky. He jerked towards Yami.

"Pharaoh?"

Yami blinked, his blackened, demonic eyes glittering under the eerie glow of the lightning show.

"Good question."

000000000000000

000000000000

000

Sam casts up her hands in denial. "Why didn't I see that!" She snapped at the screen in front of her, displaying the Hak'tak vessels firing upon the force-field upon surface of the planet. Marks glanced at her briefly, a slightly confused expression across his brow.

"Colonel Carter?"

Flushing bitterly at her slip up of words Sam forced a small smile. "Its northing, Marks."

Colonel Pendergast appeared through the blast doors of control room, dashing towards his chair.

Marks quickly twisted in his seat, addressing his superior. "There was no warning sir. They started firing the second they came out of hyperspace."

"It's fortunate they're not firing at us." Sam offered from her seat.

Pendergast thinned his lips, "Open communications." He barked out the order, watching it being swiftly obeyed by Marks as the Lieutenant's fingers raced over the console in front of him. Marks gave a small nod, indicating communications where online.

"To Jaffa vessels, this is the Earth-Ship Prometheus. We request that you hold your fire, we have people down there!"

No answer came over the radio. All eyes across the main-deck watched as the Hak'tak vessels continued firing.

"I repeat," Pendergast's voice rose slightly, "SG1 is on the planet attempting to negotiate an Ori withdrawal. Cease fire now!"

000000000000

00000000

000

"I believe we are being fired upon by Hak'taks." Teal'c calmly surveyed the dancing lights.

"Why are they doing that?" Cameron spluttered.

"Mores the point," Vala waved her hand, "Can we get them to stop doing it?"

"Ohhh, this could be bad." Turning slightly Cameron viewed the Mark-9 through the visor of his suite. "The Mark-9's fuse in mode two is a wee bit twitchy." He shuffled over towards the bomb.

Vala and Daniel shared glance.

"You mean, it could go off?" Vala squeaked.

"Yup." Cameron's reply chirped over the radio.

Flapping her arm's Vala swung towards Bakura. "You, cute-freak guy, save me."

"Why would I do that?" Bakura revealed a fang.

"Because I am a damsel in distress!"

"Sweetie, the Pharaoh's the one who saves the damsels, I usually cause their distress."

0000000000

00000

00

Sam felt her tight chest relax slightly as the Hak'tak vessels finally ceased their firing. Her heart rate eased back to its natural pace. "They've stopped firing." She glanced to Pendergast, noting the Colonel was nibbling on his lib anxiously.

"Sir. The force field is entering an expansion phase ahead of predicted time." Marks twirled a control, not turning from his station to address Pendergast.

"This is Pendergast." Leaning forward the Colonel pressed a finger to a pad on the arm of his chair, "I want SG1 brought back on-board as soon as we can beam them through the force-field." He took a sideways glance towards Sam.

"Let's hope this works."

0000000000000

00000000

000

Despite the fact that the superior officer was nowhere in sight, when Pendergasts voice came over the radio Cameron felt his body move into a tight stance of well-practised order. Something he was dearly hoping would fade the longer he hung around with the rather relaxed SG1 crew.

"SG1, prepare for immediate extraction."

Moving quickly Cameron grabbed the remote controls of the Mark-9. "The weapon is now in mode 1." He turned and strode back towards the group, "Prometheus, we are ready for beam up." The young Colonel turned his head, catching the Prior in the side of his vision.

"Prior! Last chance!"

The silent priest eerily twisted away, his attention turning to the gate in dismissal of the team being beamed up in a glitter of shimmering light.

0000000000000

0000000000

000

The heavy, bellowing voice of Gerak sounded over the communication speakers. Sam winced at the brawny image of the Jaffa leader, something painful brushing across her mind that she slid to one side like a little leaf. The future could stay unknown for a little longer, as integrated as science was in her mind, she knew knowing the future only brought more chaos.

"I am Gerak, of the free Jaffa. Why have you come here?"

Sam paused, glancing towards Pendergast in sudden realisation she was not in charge. He gave her a small motion to continue.

"It's an honour to speak with you sir. My name is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter."

"By insisting that we cease fire on the enemy stronghold, you've allowed it to expand even further and we've lost the element of surprise."

"…And quite possibly saved the lives of SG1." Sam added.

Gerak ignored the comment. "I ask you again," his tone darkened, "why have you come to this world?"

"We have reason to believe that the Ori at attempting to use this planet to stage a full scale invasion." Sam eased herself to her feet.

"And you hope to repel this invasion with words?" Gerak gave a snort.

Sam relaxed slightly as the door of the bridge swelled open and SG1 wandered through, all looking slightly worn down but none for the worse. Though she felt her skin crawl at the sight of Yami and Bakura's slowly devolving physical forms. Shadows radiated off them like negative light, twirling and dancing in akin to flares of a sun.

Teal'c wandered up to Sam, giving her a brief nod, "Words are often the most powerful weapon of all Gerak. The old ways will not stop an adversary as powerful as the Ori." The free Jaffa turned to face his fellow council member.

Gerak appeared slightly huffed at the appearance of the Jaffa warrior. "So you said in your message to the High Council, Teal'c."

"To which we received no response." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"We had no choice but to act on the information we had." Sam spread her hands in peace offering, hoping inwardly neither Teal'c or Gerak would ever find the right moment to have a full-fledged fight. She had no idea which would actually win between the two formidable warriors. No Jaffa should ever have been judged on their age, she had learn that upon meeting Bra'tac, Teal'c's mentor.

Gerak's lips curled. "And how is it that the Tau'ri received this information even before the Council?"

Yami suddenly interjected. "How we received this information is not important," The Pharaoh made his presence known, wandering into the view of the communications screen. "What is important is that we stand together as allies, in the face of our common enemy."

"You said you've come to fight."

"We have." Yami thinned his eyes.

"I dispatched a scout…in a cloaked cargo ship. He tells me you have done nothing.

"We're sending the Ori a message," Cameron glanced at his watch, "Which they should receive in about ten seconds."

Pendergast sat back in his commander seat calling out sharply, "Shields to maximum!" All through the control deck alarms flared to life. "Gerak," the Colonel glanced back to the communications screen, "I suggest you give the same order aboard your ships. There will be a blast wave."

"Jaffa!" The screen flashed.

"Five seconds." Cameron tensed.

Every eye turned to the windows across the vessels front, viewing the expanse of the plant from orbit. Within the centre of the field a small blast erupted like a tiny flare, the bare second after the light faded the bubble of twirling shadows expanded in a swell.

Marks called out from his desk, "Sir! The force field went into another expansion phase just as the bomb detonated." He jerked around to Pendergast. "And it's a big one."

"Ah," Vala pushed past Bakura, "It isn't supposed to be doing that, is it?"

"No," Daniel gritted his teeth.

"Why is it doing that?"

"I don't know." Daniel breathed out deeply.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

With a rare sign if frustrated anger Daniel twisted to the woman, "Shut up!"

Staring at the screen in front of her seat Sam shook her head, feeling Yami's hand upon her shoulder in support. "That was a multi-gigatonne detonation. There's just no way."

"Maybe the gate was destroyed." Daniel gave a hopeful offer.

Cameron shook his head, "No. If the field is still expanding, the gate still has to be active? Right?"

Sam pursed her lips. "The environment inside the field has been turned to super-heated plasma. It makes it impossible to get a reliable reading."

"Don't look now," Bakura floated back slightly, "But the Jaffa aren't happy…"

Across the communications screen Gerak's enraged face appeared. "And this is your message to the Ori?"

"Pithy, wasn't it?" Deciding Bakura was a far better subject of misery than Daniel Vala stepped slightly closer to the spirit.

"We struck the enemy with our most powerful weapon." Teal'c addressed the Jaffa leader with the same dark tone.

"And yet their force field grows."

"That was not our intention." Yami glanced up from his silent pondering.

"The beachhead must be destroyed. If you are truly our ally, you will join us in this attack. If you do not, your ship will become our next target!"

The image of the Jaffa leader vanished. Through the screen the view of the Hak'tak vessels opening fire made a clear bright shine in the black of space.

Pendergast tightened his chest, "The detonation did weaken the force field…our combined weapons fire might just finish the job."

"If it does not, we will soon be engaged in battle with Gerak's forces." Teal'c gave the Colonel a glance, as if knowing the man's thoughts behind the sudden wiliness to fight.

"We just don't have enough information." Sam looked spooked, "Until I can explain how they're keeping the Gate open or powering a force field this large…" She turned to Cameron, "It's your call."

From behind Bakura Vala threw up her hand. "I say we run away and rethink the whole thing."

"And funnily enough," Bakura perked up an eyebrow, "I'm with the annoying chick. I've been a General most of my young adult life, what it was worth, and I also learnt a lot of strategy being Zorc's host…this is a very bad situation…we cannot openly fight something we do not understand."

Yami floated to Bakura, "Then I want you to head to the Shadow Realm and see what you can find."

"Alright, but if I come back and you're blown sky-high, blame the girl and not me." Twirling away in a whiff of Shadows Bakura vanished. Vala pouted, suddenly missing her shield.

Cameron walked to the window. "Open up with everything we've got." He pressed a hand to the cold glass.

Instantly responding to the young Colonel's order Pendergast swung his seat around. "Bring the main rail gun online. Commence firing. Launch Missiles!"

The ship whirled to life and the echoing crack and snap through the vessel made for an eerie display of weapons fire as the earth-ship let loose upon the expanding force-field having already near expanded across the horizon of the planet.

Pendergast called to Marks. "Is the fire having any effect?"

"Force field is definitely losing strength."

"But it's still expanding at a faster rate than it's weakening!" Sam shook her head.

Daniel dashed to join Cameron at the window. "It's almost enveloped the entire planet! What happens then!" The archaeologist priest swung towards Sam."

"Dammit!" Sam burst out suddenly, every head turning in her direction. She was cut off by the sudden eruption of shadows appearing beside her.

"You have to stop!" Bakura shouted, shadows coiling around his form like twirling snakes in a sudden rage. "It's a bloody magic card; they're using our fire to fuel their shield. It's like playing a magic card that reverses an attack into life-points. That's why they're using the Shadow Realm!"

"What, that makes no sense?" Cameron jerked towards the window, "Its not a card game!"

"It doesn't have to be, it's the rules of the Shadow Realm and that's all that counts…if you know the right incarnations for the technology it doesn't matter. Cards is just how we translate the incorporeal into physical formation."

"He's right!" Sam pointed to her screen, "The greater the intensity of our weapons fire…the greater and more frequent their expansion phase is…there is a direct correlation. They're using the energy of our own weapons to build their beachhead."

"You mean they planned this?" Vala turned to Daniel, raising her eyebrows. Ignoring her 'I told you so' glare Daniel brushed past the woman.

"There is no way to project the necessary power through a Stargate, across galaxies. So they designed a force field that could be powered by our own weapons."

Yami closed his eyes bitterly, "The Ori knew the Jaffa of Kalana would defend their home world and others would follow…"

"And Nerous made certain we'd join in." Daniel hissed.

"Which means he's working for the Ori."

"Sam," Yami landed beside the Colonel, "How much power did the Mark 9 give them."

"Almost seventy-percent needed to envelop the entire planet."

"Oh yeah, we've been set up." Cameron hit the window with a fist.

Vala waved her arms in the air, "What a complete shock!" Daniel and Bakura shot her a glare and she quickly zipped her mouth, "Won't say another word." She uttered.

"Gerak's forces must also cease fire." Teal'c turned to Pendergast.

He nodded in agreement. "Open Communications."

"Too late." Daniel pressed his head to the surface of the window in defeat.

0000000000000

00000000000

00000

Meanwhile back on Earth…

The morning began like any other. He rose wearily from his bed, staggered into the shower before the sunrise. The world was a cold, silent chill with snow falling outside to coat the earth in a glitter of white. The heat of the steaming water was delightful on his aching shoulders, feeling the brunt of the weight of keeping the Puzzle around his neck. The further away Yami's mental presence went the heavier it felt and the longer the ancient king remained away the harder it became to bear the weight. Rubbing his raw neck Yugi replaced the choker he wore, more out of necessity than for fashion purposes. The leather simply stopped the Puzzle's chain from chaffing his soft skin. Dressing for the day Yugi crept silently into the kitchen, switching on the lights.

He had a few phone calls to make before he managed to get Sol out of bed. Checking up on Ryou had become a habit but he also had the small issue of what to do with Sol. Taking him to the ADA was not an option, and though the SGC was a perfect place for a small boy with shadow-powers to wander around without too much hassle he was sure Jack wouldn't be too pleased with having to baby-sit again amidst a crisis.

Flicking through his phone book Yugi landed on the letter D.

"Well…guess he's worth a shot." The light mused, grasping the phone. "With some luck, I'll get Rose."

000000000000

000000

00

Yugi finished buttoning up Sol's jacket; the boy was practically dancing with excited glee.

"Doctor! Doctor, Doctor, Doctor!" Sol squealed, throwing his arms into the air as his parent released him and he dashed out the doorway.

"Someone had way to much sugar last night." Picking up the bag he had packed for the boy Yugi slung it over his shoulder and closed the apartment door, sensing the shadows swell in protection; obeying Yami's order to always keep their home safe. Taking Sol's hand they made their way down the apartment block towards the park spread in a glow of snow. Early morning risers already littered the streets and a few cars where pulling out of driveways. Yugi shivered at the freshness of the air, watching the dull hue of the grey sunlight shine between the clouds rolling over the sky. He hoisted Sol up on to his hip as they headed through the peaceful, vacant parkland towards the outstanding sight of a blue-box submerged in snow. Clutching his cheeks Sol wiggled out of his parent's arms to tare across the snow. Yugi quickly followed, giving a laugh as he reached the blue-box. It felt warm to the touch as he rested his hands on the old paint.

Lifting Sol he allowed the boy to give a firm knock.

They waited.

Slowly the door opened and Yugi blinked away the gloss of light streaming out of the warm interior.

The friendly face of Rose Tyler greeted them with a warm smile.

Yugi waved, pleased to see the delightfully wonderful young woman was in fine condition despite her near-death, alternate reality time-loop hogwash. Indeed, it was so complicated he honestly didn't envy her at all. Somehow, the young, plain looking, chip eating, curiously wonderful and utterly brilliant girl had made an impossible alien love her.

Yugi smirked behind his smile. He doubted neither of them would admit whatever it was between them for some time yet. They needed a few more adventures and life-threatening horrors to kick some reality into them.

Which made him wonder why on earth he was leaving Sol with them again?

"'Hi Yugi!" Rose opened the Tardis door wider, allowing him to step into the infinitely larger interior of the warmly lit space-ship time travelling machine. Yugi bent forward, kissing her cheek.

"Hey. Been awhile."

"Yeah..." Rose hugged him tightly. "Been around, you know."

Yugi grinned at her British accent, glad that it was so much easier to understand considering he listened to Ryou so often.

Sol tore past them both and ran up the wire-meshing of the floor to attach himself instantly to the long legs of the Doctor as the tall alien stood beside the rickety console.

The tall-and-not-ginger Doctor peered down with a bright, endearing smile at the boy looped around his leg. "Hello there little impossible clone-boy."

"Hi Doctor!"

"Hello Yugi." The Doctor hoisted Sol up, propping him upon his hip, "You making me domestic again?"

"Giving you some practice." The light grinned, swaggering up to the console and throwing Sol's bags down. "Thanks for offering to look after him; you wouldn't believe the mess Yami's got himself into."

"I don't know," the Doctor placed Sol upon the control chair, "I could give it a fair guess."

"Yes, I imagine you could." Yugi rolled his eyes, paused, and raised a hand in a warning action. "Jack, if that hand of yours so much as moves near my rear-end I swear I will fry you for trying, because how many times to do I have to say it…I'm not your type!"

He heard a movement from behind as the trench coat Time-Agent stalked around him, flashing a wild, handsome grin of complete self-assurance. Yugi felt a small shiver trickle down his back; Captain Jack Harkness had the kind of confidence that just oozed out of him, in the manner he walked, talked and smiled.

"Come on, Yugi…" Jack bent forward slightly.

"No!"

The man gave a baby-faced pout.

"Just give me a-."

"Captain Jack, do you want my Darkness to come, hunt you down and kill you? Because if you keep going down this line, I will allow him to have the honours I obviously can't do because I can't kill anyone!"

"Is that a trick question? Because you know me, I love to tango." Happily Jack gave a twirl on the mesh-floor of the Tardis.

Yugi peered through his fringe, "Don't you have a Torchwood Team to be looking after?"

Jack stopped his twirling, "Wait…how do you…know about Torchwood."

"Seriously…" Yugi rolled his eyes, "I know everything, it's my job to know whatever is wrong on this planet. Yami fights in space, I fight on earth. Whatever could harm Earth I should know about…" Yugi snorted. "Honestly, Doctor, how do you put up with his man?"

"He's fun." The Doctor shrugged. "Fun is good."

"Yup." Rose propped her hands on her hips. "And we're going to have lots of fun, aren't we Solly?"

"Hay!" Sol bounced happily.

Yugi brushed a hand through his hair, "Doctor, by the way…he's started summoning more than just a Kuriboh…he summoned a Pokemon the other day, so if he does it again don't be too surprised."

Giving a nod the Doctor sided up to the light, "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him."

"Thanks, I really, really do appreciate this. Okay, Sol," bending down to the boy's height Yugi held out his hands. Sol hugged him tightly around the neck. "I want you to be good." Yugi kissed his cheek.

"I will!"

The light rose to his feet, giving a back-handed wave in departure. "I'll see you later. Bye Rose, Doctor...and...Jack...look after my baby."

Jack placed a hand to his chest, "Like he was my own."

"I really hope not." Yugi rolled his eyes.

"What, you don't want to make babies with me." The man cracked a grin.

"Jack, I'm a man, it's physically impossible…and even if I was a woman, the answer would still be…No!" Yugi slammed the Tardis door behind him, making all within wince. Rose slapped the Captain firmly on the shoulder, shoving a finger against his chest. "You're horrible!"

"No, he's just unbelievably cute-. Ouch!"

Sol kicked the man again, hard in the shins, adding another one, harder and firmer. "You touch my Dad and I will send you to the Shadow Realm!"

"Okay, okay...everyone, stop being domestic. Sol, no shadow games...how about...we go somewhere fun!"

"Like Disney Land?"

"How about…the biggest Library in the universe!"

"Yay!"

00000000000000

00000000

0000

SG1 and the crew of control deck crew of the Prometheus watched in silence as the final section of planet before them was engulfed in the expanding force-field. The tension in the air was bitter, echoing with the hatred of being played.

"We lost this round." Bakrua glanced to Yami, "Bastards played us at a game and we didn't even notice! We've got soft and fat." The ex-thief snarled.

"I'm reading activity on the surface." Sam startled them all with the sudden information.

Yami floated to her, "Activity?"

"We got incoming." She twirled her fingers over the controls before her. "Three objects and counting. Bearing one eighty. Rising from the planet's surface from the coordinates of the Stargate and…they're accelerating!"

Pendergast turned to the crew, "Shields at maximum."

Across the deck, Gerak's face appeared over the communications screen, fury engraved over his brow.

"Why have you ceased fire?"

"We have reason to believe our weapons may power the enemy force field." Teal'c lifted his heat to view the man.

"Impossible." The Jaffa leader spat.

"That's what I thought," Sam bit her lip, "But it's the only explanation."

"Gerak, they used both of us!" Daniel implored.

Young Marks worriedly interjected, "Multiple contacts on multiple bearings, sir." He shifted in his seat, staring at Pendergast for orders.

Cameron leapt down the stairs of the bridge, towards the panoramic windows again, staring out into the blackness of space and the planet in question. "What the hell are they?"

"They're about ten meters long. But sensors read no internal space, no life signs aboard."

Yami twisted towards Bakura, "We'll have to help defend the ship…"

"Right." Bakura vanished in trickling of shadows, staining the floor for a moment. Yami pointed to Cameron, "We'll be back."

The pharaoh made a running leap through the windows, vanishing into the fold of space beyond. Cameron threw his arms in the air. "Totally not fair! Why can't I do that!"

"What we can do…is this…" Pendergast stood from his chair, "Rail guns to defensive fire mood. Stand by launch fighters."

"One of them is on a collision course!" Marks shouted. "The Pharaoh won't intersect it in time, it's coming to fast!"

"Sub-light engines to emergency thrust. Brace for impact!" Pendergast gave the call, holding firmly to his seat.

The sound was ear-piercing, shattering through the hull of the space-ship like a grinding screech. Under them the floor moved, knocking back those standing, sparks spluttered and steam hissed as joints in the metal where cracked and opened.

The warning lights flared to life.

Vala peered through her ruffled fringe, confused and baffled that she was still standing upright when she was positive she had been sent flying from Daniel's side. Slowly she looked up. Holding her upright was the blackened form of Bakura, the spirit's white hair whiffs of shadow. She felt her chest tighten. Why on earth had he caught her and not poor Daniel lying groaning on the floor? Then again, she was defiantly the prettier one.

The spirit was swearing, "Those bloody things repelled the life out of me! Moving too fast! What happened! Who's hurt? Anyone bleeding?" He deposited Vala back onto her feet and bent to lift Daniel off the floor.

Marks mopped at a bloodied gash across his forehead. "There's a hull breach on the hanger deck. Shields are down to twenty-precent."

There was a sudden crack and a swell of shadows. Yami appeared, rolling over the floor and leaping up in one swift movement.

"Pendergast, get us the hell out of here! Those things are too damned fast to catch…the ship will not hold out when the next round comes."

Obeying the Colonel twisted in his chair, "Take us out of orbit…we can't stay here."

00000000000000

0000000000

0000

SGC

Jack could feel his anger fuming deep inside. Walter had just finished relaying the message burst from the Prometheus and now the little man, with his glasses and his short white hair and his annoying little twitching habit, was staring at him for an answer.

"Call base security." Jack snapped the order, wishing immensely that he was not stuck inside the SGC and was in fact out there, in space, with his old team. Alas, times had changed and now he had to deal with the diplomatic side of the fence. Possibly the worst idea ever, considering he usually screwed up diplomatic scenarios. What was he supposed to say to the President now?

Stomping down the concrete corridors, being joined by the security personnel Jack gritted his teeth as he swept into Nerous quarters. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the sight of the table, most of the food had been consumed, and the goa'uld seated in his large chair looked entirely to content.

"I want to know what you sent my people into." Jack strolled swiftly up to the goa'uld.

"Ah, General, I've been expecting you." Nerous's raised his head slightly, "You know…" He waved the boiled egg he held in the air, "these eggs, they're not properly ripe-." Jack knocked the egg from the goa'uld's hand the moment Nerous made the move to eat it. Slapping his hands down on the arms of the goa'uld's chair Jack glared.

"I asked you a question! " Jack lifted is eyebrows, "Sergeant!"

Behind him, following the order, the three security personnel aimed their weapons.

"Oh," Nerous sighed, brushing at his dirty robes, "They say all good meals come to an end…I assume, General, that by now, SG1 has reported that the Ori, the closest thing to true god's in the entire universe, have successfully established a permanent foothold." He looked up question.

"What…did you do?" Jack felt his throat tighten.

"I assure you," Nerous gave a venomous leer, "It is not what I did, General. What I have done pales in comparison to your contribution. And by now, the force field has entirely enveloped the planet…which makes _Them _unstoppable!" The goa'uld replied in his altered voice, booming out his last line with a sneer. "And we couldn't have done it without you…"

00000000000000000

000000000

0000

Yami gripped his hands into fists. Why was it that he was always forced to play his hand, how had these creatures won a battle before he had even made a move. With a deep intake of breath he turned sharply, "Daniel, give me the Scales."

The archaeologist squeaked, "What…why?"

"I have to seal the Shadow Realm, before it's too late. We cannot allow them to gain a foot-hold in this galaxy, not through the Shadow Realm." The Pharaoh beseeched.

The communications screen buzzed, pausing the conversation as Gerak's image flickered.

"Two of my ships have been destroyed and my own flagship has been damaged. We must withdraw. The planet is lost; our senses have devised that it decreasing in mass."

Teal'c stepped forward, "We too have suffered damage, Gerak, but the battle is not yet over."

"If you choose to remain to find out the end of this battle, know that your actions…will be watched."

"Hey!" Daniel raised his voice, "We're on the same side here!"

"We…shall…see." Gerak vanished.

"What is he talking about?" Cameron watched through the windows as the remaining Jaffa vessel burst into hyperspace.

Vala blew a rasp, "He left. Super."

Sam flicked a switch on the concle in front of her, "we've got the sensors back up, but we're going to have to get closer to the planet to find out what's going on…"

Pendergast rubbed his sweating brow, "Right," he gave the order across the bridge, "Bring us about. Take us back into the system."

With a slow, almost creeping nature of a snail, the Prometheus eased forward as its thrusters burned and they eased closer to the planet engulfed in the twirling force-field.

Yami settled himself beside Sam, staring at her concole for the data screened across his. His brow furrowed. "What is that?" He pointed to the flashing symbol.

"It looks like Gerak was right," she bitterly agreed, "According to the sensors, the planet's diameter has decreased by sixteen precent."

"Planets don't shrink," Vala huffed, "well…in my experience anyway."

"And we all know how experienced you are." Bakura chuckled darkly, giving her a small pat on the head.

"Hey, hey…guys…what is all that stuff kind of gathering over there. Carter, the shiny things!" Cameron waved a hand, pointing at the glistening debris glistening in the faint light of the systems distant sun.

Sam thinned her eyes.

"Is it a ship?" Daniel gulped.

"It's hard to say, whatever it is, I think it's composed of the objects that came through the Stargate." Sam twisted in her seat, "We need to get closer."

Pendergast nodded, giving Marks a nod. With baited breathe the control watched as they gradually closed in on the eerie sight of the wide, thin glossy objects beginning to form what appeared to be a looped ring floating in space, minus a few pieces still needing to be positioned like links in a chain.

"Doesn't that look and awful lot like a…." Daniel's voice trailed off as he gulped.

"yeah, it does." Cameron agreed.

"In fact, I think that's just what it is."

"Can't be." Bakura sided up to them.

"Yes, it can't be…because…I was gonna say, Stargate." Daniel flinched.

"Try supergate!" Sam gave them all a worried glance, "I estimate it's about three to four hundred meters across."

Yami shuffled around in the pocket of his SG jacket, pulling free a crumpled piece of paper. Bakura leant over his shoulder in curiosity as the Pharaoh unfolded the sheet, revealing a child's drawing. Obviously one of Sol's by its attention to detail.

"A giant Stargate." Yami whispered, his voice choking as he turned to watch the alien devices moving to join the large ring, "Sol was right…"

Bakura's eyes widened, "Its large enough for an entire Armada to pass through! Pure genius!"

Vala skipped quickly over to Marks side, she spread her hands, "Its incomplete. There's still time."

"Time!" Daniel threw his arms out, "Time to do what? Everything we've done has just made things worse!"

Marks looked to Sam, "The planet's diameter has now decreased by up to fifty precent and it's accelerating."

"I think I know why." Sam's knuckles grew white as they gripped the sides of her chair, "Only oen thing in the universe could power a gate that size…it's also the only thing that would allow them to keep the gate open this long…and there's one of the other end."

"A black hole." Daniel whispered in horror.

"The only gateways into the Shadow Realm I cannot control." Yami's eyes widened. "That's how they did this…"

"Guys…" Vala sighed, "There's still time."

Yami stretched out a hand. "She's right! Daniel give me the Scales, we have to stop this before it goes too far."

"Ah…right, right." Quickly released the pouch around his waist Daniel pulled free the ancient Item, handing it to the Pharaoh, Yami twirled it in the air and headed to the free space in front of the deck. He eased down, crossing his legs and propping the Scales before him.

"What's he doing…" Cameron whispered to Bakura.

The spirit rubbed the bridge of his nose, giving the young Colonel a sad frown. "Closing the gate...sealing the Realm. Our galaxy will be cut off from the universe again. Can't use a black-hole if our galaxy's black-holes don't link up with the Shadow Realm."

"It'll only be temporary." Yami offered, tipping his head back slightly, "A couple of months at the max until I can get some Duel Monsters to set up barriers in the Realm."

"You'd better hurry Pharaoh," Sam called out, "if that planet forms a micro singularity we'll be overwhelmed."

"Why?" Cameron tried to move closer to the Pharaoh, only to find Bakura gently easing him back.

"Well, this is how they can create a wormhole that can span such a vast distance between two galaxies. With a black-hole either end, they can maintain an open wormhole indefinitely."

"Okay, Pharaoh, do your stuff." Cameron gave a thumbs up.

Flicking light gathered around the ancient king, fitting into small, boxes as though linking a chain. Daniel clutched at his chest, closing his eyes as the Scales burned brightly. Worridly Sam moved to the archaeologist, touching his shoulder.

"Men, I have an idea, if we could put-." Vala held up her hand, trying to interject.

Daniel hushed her with a glare. "Next idea has to be outside of the box, Vala."

"It isn't going to matter!" She furiously insisted, "We've already lost this battle unless we-."

"Vala!" Daniel snapped.

The woman threw her hands up, spun on her heels and silently jogged off down the corridor out of the control room.

"Planetary collapse is speeding up. I estimate singularity formation is minutes away and there will be a significant shockwave-." Sam touched the Necklace under her uniform, closing her eyes as she sensed the swell of shadows from Yami. The flare that came was sudden and agonisingly painful, so forceful that she felt herself propelled firmly back into her chair as something she could only describe as a wall was slammed in front of her. She had no scientific explanation, only the trust that things outside her understanding existed for her to discover.

The wall did not simply hit her, but the moment it came, the wave threw the Pharaoh across the control room.

Bakura gave a shout as Yami collided with a control desk, his physical form sliding down to land weakly on the floor. The ancient spirit ran towards the king.

"No, no…no…not good! Very bad…" He gathered up the limp form, brushing aside the Pharaoh's gold fringe worriedly. "Rebound…damn these Ori, they know how to play a card."

"What the hell?" Cameron dashed to Sam, worriedly looking over her pale features and her tight chest. Her hands gripped tightly to her neck as she slowly recovered.

"He did it," she turned quickly back to her screen, "He shut the Shadow Realm."

Daniel stared down at the Scales still perched upright upon the floor. The archaeologist dared not touch the Item disposed upon him, positive the metal gold was burning hot in its current state.

"Is it enough?" He turned slightly.

"No." Pendergast shook his head, "The supergate is still being formed…"

"The black-hole must already be partly formed." Sam added.

"Ah…" Marks suddenly waved a hand, "Someone has just activated the ring transporter!" The young Lieutenant practically squeaked out the words.

Pendergast twisted in surprise, "What?"

"Oh no." Daniel's hand touched his mouth as his eyes scanned the control room and the realisation struck. His knuckles whitened.

Bakura stood abruptly, "Where's Vala?"

_Oh, you care now! _ A voice waffled over the communications link, both Bakura and Daniel ran to Marks station. The Lieutenant sat back in obedience as Bakura slammed a hand down on the intercom.

"Where the hell are you, woman!"

_I'm aboard the cloaked cargo ship that Gerak left behind to watch us._

Daniel slapped his forehead, "How did you find it?"

_Good guess, _it almost sounded like she was shrugging, hardly bothered by neither men's agitated tones. _Look, the tones are set a certain way. Rings seek out the nearest set, which happen to be aboard this cargo ship, cloaked or not. It was simple, boys._

Bakura's eyes gleamed a dark red. "Listen to me, Vala, what are you doing? You get back here…"

_Why don't you just teleport yourself over here sweetie._

"Bakura don't!" Sam shouted at the slightly movement of the ex-thief. "You might be caught up in the gravitational pull of the black-hole!"

"Damn it!"

"Vala what are you doing?" Daniel slapped Bakura side, try his turn.

_Even if the Pharaoh did shut off the Shadow Realmy-y thing-y of yours…it's too late, you're all too late. So I'm trying to help. _

"Help? Vala we have to get out of here before the supergate forms." Daniel begged, sensing Pendergasts eyes burrowing into his back. The man was not about to risk his ship or his crew for Vala's daring stunts.

_I got the idea from Colonel carter. The objects are being held in some sort of energy field like links in a chain and I intend to take the place of the last link in the cargo ship. _

Sam's eyes widened. "Vala, when the singularity forms, there will be a powerful shockwave of dark-matter. The cargo ship won't survive."

_I'm counting on it. I'll ring back before it hits. Then you can all thank me immensely!_

Through the windows of the control deck they spotted the uncloaked cargo ship making it way towards the mammoth gate. Bakura gripped Marks chair, denting the metal in his frustration.

"Carter, you're telling me I cannot, at all, shadow portal after her and get her out?"

"No," Sam's tone darkened. "Bakura I am serious, you will get pulled into the singularity…dark matter will attack dark matter and I'm sorry, you're all dark."

The spirit gave a snarl.

"She's not going to make it." Cameron anxiously tipped forward on his toes.

"She will." Daniel whispered, his shoulders tensing as the cargo ship slid into the last spot in the linked gate. The moment it slotted firmly into place between two of the chains a surge burst through the giant structure.

Pendergast shouted, "Shield's to maximum."

"Holy Hannah." Sam gasped as the black-hole forming from the slowly shrinking planet suddenly erupted, shocking back to Prometheus and all on board. Sparks flew as lights flared and alarms sounded throughout the hull yet all eyes of the team lay upon the scene outside. The supergate shattered, the pieces of its puzzle bursting with pulses of energy as the black-hole surged forth like an expanding mouth eating the space around it.

Cheers erupted through the control room.

Sam eased back in her chair, letting lose a long sigh. "She did…the gate's been destroyed."

"Did Vala make it back onboard?" Daniel called out from where he lay, picking himself off floor.

Marks shook his head. "Negative sir."

Bakura moved like lightning, dashing to the side of the still unconscious Pharaoh. "We had better hope that goa'uld bracelet has worn off." He slid his arms under the limp form of the spirit's slightly faded and transparent form. "Or we'll have one very angry Yugi on our hands…"

000000000000

0000000000000000000

00000000

Jack walked his way down the concrete corridor, flanked by two air-personnel with their military weapons primed and ready. The General gave a small nod to a man by an iron door and he turned to open the threshold. With a dark scowl over his face Jack entred into the room. Sitting upon one lonesome chair Nerous was seated, hands cuffed together before him, a smirk across his lips. He raised his head as Jack approached.

"There's still time to repent, General. The Ori are forgiving." The goa'uld grinned.

"That won't be necessary." Jack raised an eyebrow. "SG1 has destroyed the Ori beachhead."

Nerous gave a laugh, his heavy belly wobbling in his mirth. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Jack stiffened.

"I've witnessed their power, General. Power that will one day be mine."

"Guess what?" The General bent forward, "We've got a power too, one this planet has kept secret for a long time…so your…Ori…had better watch it."

"Even if what you say is true, and the beachhead is destroyed…you have merely forestalled the inevitable…and…when you put me to death for what I have done, I shall ascend." Nerous gave a delighted grin.

"…No…" Jack turned slightly, "You will descend into a small dark room in the basement of Area Fifty-One and you'll stay there until you come up with a defence against the Ori. That was our deal."

Nerous gave a slight frown, yet managed a laugh. "What could possibly compel me to do that?"

Jack raised both his eyebrows as he headed to the door, "Hunger." He slammed the iron door behind him, leaving the stunned goa'uld in the darkness.

00000000000

00000000

0

With his hands behind his head in his victory stance of relaxation Cameron trotted towards the infirmary aboard the Prometheus, keeping up with Teal'c and Sam. The young Colonel gave a sniff.

"You know, these Ori are just going to try it again. The Pharaoh can't keep the Shadow Realm blocked forever, or they'll just figure out another way into our galaxy. They'll try this again…with another planet for sure!"

"Probably." Sam shrugged. "We'll keep an eye out now, for any singularities and Yami will get the Duel Monsters to watch the Shadow Realm. He'll keep the Dark Dimension closed for a month or so, while I work on the data we have…" She rubbed her head, "Never thought I'd be looking into invisible realms of energy as a past-time…"

Cameron sided up her, his blue eyes almost forming a beloved doggy look. "Sam, we could sure use someone like you out here on the front line."

She raised an eyebrow at his not-so-subtle prod.

"Just think about it." He shrugged and headed through the infirmary door. Throwing Teal'c a pleading look Sam followed the young Colonel through the beds, spotting the Pharaoh's in the corner, with Bakura perched on a chair reading his old and batted Bible silently. The oddity of seeing Bakura in a settled state, almost looking normal now that his shadows had balanced and reformed a physical appearance was rather striking. Yet nothing was as strange as seeing the Pharaoh on an infirmary bed.

"It's hard to get used to seeing him like this…you know…I always had this larger than life picture of the guy from the mission-files." Cameron rubbed his chin thoughtfully, staring at the Pharaoh lying comfortably upon the white covers, looking unusually peaceful and strangely human in his current state of unconsciousness.

"You think he'll be okay?"

Bakura shrugged, none to fussed over the matter. "The stronger our enemies get the harder he'll get hit." The ex-thief rested his head back wearily upon the wall, "He'll be fine. He always is."

"I am glad you have such faith in me." Yami opened an eye, giving his old friend a dark smirk. Bakura snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, I knew you were awake."

"I feel loved."

"Shut up!"

"How are you feeling Pharaoh?" Cameron swung over a chair, propping down into it with an exhausted sigh. The lines of weariness were visible in all their faces, even Teal'c was looking slightly worse for wear. Sleep had been a practically non-existent thing on this mission. Hopefully a few hours to the nearest Stargate would be enough to catch some rest.

Yami eased himself upright on the infirmary bed, "I'll be fine, a day or two with Yugi and I'll be a new man."

"Happens to everyone…" Daniel chuckled, "Spend a day with Yugi and you'll never be the same again."

Yami shrugged, giving a warm smile, "That's Yugi."

"You're so lucky the bracelet's affect was wearing off." Sam touched the Necklace hidden under her jacket. "You could have been pulled along with Vala…"

"Yeah." Yami glanced away darkly, "Lucky me."

"Vala Maldorran will be mourned." Teal'c folded his arms neatly behind his back in the Jaffa custom of grief. Silence fell over the small group, Bakura and Daniel looking painfully guilt-ridden.

"I should have stopped her." Bakura hissed. "Ryou is going to be furious…it's his highest moral ground to never let a woman get harmed…some ass I make."

"It was too dangerous Bakura," Sam touched the spirit's shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "If you'd shadow-ported after her you could have been caught up in the explosion…"

"Self-preservation is second nature to me," Bakura huffed.

"Listen," Sam touched her forehead, "I've been going over the telemetry from the last few seconds before the formation of the singularity. A matter stream left the cargo ship just before it exploded. I mean…" She tried a smile, "There's at least a slight chance that it was pulled into the singularity."

Daniel blinked, "You're saying she could be alive…"

Bakura stood abruptly to his feet, "Somewhere in the Ori galaxy!"

"It's possible." Sam spread her hands, hoping it was enough to ease the worry.

Giving a Bakura a hopeful glance Daniel shook his head as he gave a weak chuckle, "Well…we wanted to send them a message."

Slightly confused Sam watched as the boy's around her began to grin, even Teal'c's usually stern lips folded into a warm smirk.

Yami eased back with a sigh, immensely glad the mission was finally over. He had a tale to tell Yugi; that was for sure. He doubted the light was going to be too happy about losing his Shadow powers, but the situation had called for a drastic change in tactics. He was not going to allow some power-hungry beings of pure energy control the real he had been given wardenship of.

"The games afoot." The pharaoh whispered, shifting his red gaze to the porthole window across the infirmary, watching the shine and glow of hyperspace glide past like swelling waves. Was this the game he would finally loose?

00000

000000000000

00000000000000000

Yugi stepped out of the shower, pleased with the warmth of steamy bathroom chasing away the deep bitter chill that had settled over the city that evening. Snow was finally falling, coating the world is a delightful white hue. Drying off he searched for a loose shirt and boxers, pulling them over his abused limbs. He'd finally taken to physical self-defence with his recruits at the American Duellist Academy and had learnt rather quickly that Jennifer had improved. He rubbed his shoulder, giving a soft titter as he recalled his surprise at being tossed over the little woman's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

He twisted suddenly, hearing the all too familiar sound of the Tardis materialising. Quickly dashing out of the bathroom and his bedroom into the apartment's small living room Yugi watched as the old blue box appeared beside the Christmas tree. He propped his hands to his hips as the door eased open and Rose's head poked out. The blond girl gave a brilliant smile upon spotting him.

"Yugi!"

"Hey Miss Tyler." The light gave a wave.

Rose vanished back into the Tardis. "Doctor! You got the address right…finally…"

Yugi gave a smirk at her last comment. The door opened wider, revealing the tall Doctor. On his hip Sol was perched, bearing his pokemon bag over his shoulder. The boy gave a squeal of delight upon seeing his parent. The Doctor let him slide down to land neatly on the floor and Sol tore towards Yugi, throwing his bag aside and leaping into the light's arms.

"Hey kiddo." Yugi grinned, "Have a good time."

Sol nodded.

Yugi flicked his wet fringe back, turning his purple gaze to the duo by the Tardis. "Thanks so much Doctor, Rose…"

"Not a problem," the Doctor gave a wink, "the kid's a real charmer…he got Jack laid."

Yugi grimaced, "I cannot believe the nerve of that man…" He glanced around the apartment. "I was wondering why he wasn't here trying to hit on me. He's worse than a fangirl back in my duellist days…Anyway, would you both like tea?"

Through a laugh Rose shook her head, "Sorry Yugi, we've got to get back to my Mum…I promised her I'd be home…actually…he promised her." Pointing to the Doctor Rose swung around on her feet, heading for the Tardis door. "And you know how much my mother hates it when you lie to her Doctor."

The ancient Time Lord pulled a face.

"Come on Doctor!"

"Yes, yes…" He twirled his hands around in mild frustration. "Give my regards to the Pharaoh."

"I will." Yugi waved, "Thanks again Doctor. I really appreciate you taking him for the day…"

The Doctor lingered at the door for a moment, his brow compressed slightly. "Word of warning, your highness…"

The light felt himself almost snap to attention at the sudden seriousness of the usually flamboyant alien.

"Don't mess with the affairs of wizards…but if you do, remember they're a convincing, manipulative bunch of old fashioned folk who'll use you."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Okay…I'll…keep that in mind."

"Great!" The Doctor flashed a grin, "Later!"

The door slapped shut and the Tardis's song once again echoed throughout the apartment. Yugi watched it fade away, his chest easing and his breathing coming easier now that the giant police box was no longer in his living room. Sol hugged him tightly around the neck.

"I love you Dad!"

"Why thank you," Yugi carted the boy towards his bedroom, "I love you too, Solly."

Throwing Sol onto the large bed Yugi moved to the deck, finding a brush and raking it through his tossed, wet hair.

"So what did you do with the Doctor?"

"Well…the…the…the Doctor took…me…and…Rose and…and Captain Jack…to this…big, big, huge Library and all the…people had been trapped…inside and we had…to save them, and then…there were these…scary monsters in the darkness and I had to…use my shadows!" In the mirror Yugi watched as Sol bounced happily on the bed.

"Really? Sounds like you had quite the adventure then."

"Oh yes! I almost died!"

"I'm sure the Doctor had it all under control."

"You trust him, don't you Dad."

"Indeed I do." Yugi smiled.

"You trust the Doctor like you trust Dark Dad?"

Turning from the mirror Yugi eased himself down to sit beside the boy upon the large bed, ruffling the child's hair fondly, seeing within his red eyes the same gleam that often glistened in Yami's.

"The trust I have with Dark Dad is in here," Yugi touched the Puzzle, "inside…I know he'll always come home because we're one in body, mind and spirit."

Sol grinned and Yugi gave a laugh, "Come on you…" The light hoisted the boy up, "let's get you into bed, by the sounds of it, the Doctor had you doing a lot of running."

"The Doctor always runs." Sol giggled.

They headed to the living room and Yugi moved to gather up the boy's discarded bag. He paused as it suddenly moved and the flap fell over, revealing a yellow buzzing rodent's backside and zig-zag tale. The creature wiggled free and turned.

Sol laughed, "Pikachu!"

The small pokemon scampered over the floor and Yugi squeaked in alarm as it dashed up Sol's back to rest upon the boy's shoulder. Sol giggled, ruffling the soft fur of the lightning type. "You hid in my bag again!"

"Okay…" Yugi recovered quickly, "totally weird…but…strangely normal in this family. Come on, brush your teeth and then into bed. Hop, hop." Yugi waved a hand and Sol vanished out of the door. The light puffed back his fridge, holding a hand to his head wearily. "I am so going to enjoy sleep tonight…" He smiled, heading out of the main bedroom, hearing Sol patter down the passage and leap into bed. Pausing at the door into the boy's room Yugi admired the happy child snuggling into his plush winter covers. Such a radiant smile was welcoming, and heart-warming and comforting all in one. His chest swelled, making him wish suddenly that Yami was there to share the beautiful moment. He paused, dashing aside the painful jab of missing his other-half's mental presence. Yami had a job, he had to accept that. He entered into the room, switching on the small nightlight as he knelt by the bed.

The Pikachu settled into a small little pocket of ruffled blankets and Yugi brushed at the alien rodents soft, heavenly fur. The little creature gave a warm buzz of electricity. On the other side of the bed, Kuriboh was cooing in slumber, tucked up tightly beside Sol and nestled in between the boy's head and the pillow.

"Sleep tight Solomon. The shadows will keep you safe…"

Sol nodded.

The eased onto to his feet and pattered out of room. He paused outside for a moment, taking a glance back. The glow of the nightlight touched Sol's flushed cheeks, bringing such beauty to the sleeping child. All around, the shadows danced from the nightlight's glistening shine. Sol was hardly afraid of the dark, but shadows could only be seen if a light was there to cast them.

He touched the Puzzle, letting his fingers trace the ancient lines of the golden pyramid prison.

"We've been blessed Yami, in so many ways…I only hope we can give back to the world ten-fold that it has given us."

He wandered his way down the passage, through the living room twinkling with the glow of Christmas lights scattered over the Tree and the windows. He could think of no better a happiness than the happiness he suddenly felt. Even without Yami's mental or physical presence, he was so happy and so, slumber finally came easy as he flopped into the bed.

And the darkness of sleep fell over him, wrapping him tightly in the comforting embrace of dreams that did not bring fear or dread of the future.

000000

0

It was as if he was back camping, the delightful smell of a fire lingering in the bed-linen of the tent. He had simply loved lying on the blow-up bed, listening to the leaves crackling in the wind, feeling Yami's firm arms holding him in cold embrace. There was something divine about the peace he had felt, and it hadn't come from their release of pent up energies stored from separation, it had simply come from being together again.

Yugi wrinkled his nose, burying himself deeper into the covers of his large bed, hugging the pillow to his chest, wishing it was his darker half in the gluggy half-state of sleep.

The crackling wasn't going away.

And the scent of dusty, lingering smoke shouldn't have been in his bed-linen any longer, nor even on his boxers or his singlet. If he recalled correctly, he'd gone to bed wearing one of Yami's shirts when camping, he hadn't brought his boxer-shorts on the trip, he'd worn trackies that night. He was only wearing them now because he had nothing else clean, and it had been cold that night so wearing something was rather smart.

Actually, no.

It had _been_ cold.

It wasn't any longer.

Something was hot.

Crackling. The crackling was hot.

Yugi shot up in bed, coughing at the sudden, overwhelming intrusion of smoke.

Fire.

It was lapping at the ceiling, its heat was near unbearable, how could he have not felt...did fire do that? What was it doing in his apartment? Why was it on the roof?

Flecks landed on the fabric of the bed, erupting into flames. Yugi knocked himself onto the floor, rolling towards the door and slamming it open with both bare feet. He barely noticed the flames from the kitchen, but he felt the heat on his feet, felt it sizzling the skin as he dashed through the living room. The Christmas tree was alight, burning quickly with toxic fumes from its plastic glow.

He skidded around into the passage, backing up two paces at the swelling of heat from the rushing flames.

"Sol!" His voice choked. "Solomon!" Heaving a push of cosmic light through the small passage he cleared a path of the flames and ran through it, ignoring the sheering heat on his feet across the blistering floor, panting heavily as he met Sol's door. Tearing his singlet from his shoulders Yugi grabbed the door-nob and yanked it open, the heat scorched his fingers.

"Solomon!"

Smoke had perpetrated the room with no way of escape.

Yugi covered his mouth; coughing back the thick air as he dived into the darkness, slamming the door shut after him as a rush of flames consumed the passage once more.

The tiny boy lay on his bed, not stirring. Pikachu bounced up suddenly, the small pokemon squeaking in fright. Kuriboh was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling for a pulse upon the slim neck Yugi felt the threaded soft beat. Holding the boy he willed on the shadows, commanding to be taken some-place safe.

But he felt nothing.

The Puzzle did not stir to life. The shadows did not obey him. He felt them, he heard them, they whispered, they comforted him but he could not grasp at them, they could not grasp at him.

"Why can't I shadow-port." Yugi glanced around, panic spreading shock through his limbs. Something was inhibiting his shadow-magic. Leaving Sol he made a scramble for the window. Gripping the handle he tugged it up. It didn't budge. He gave a shout, yanking harder, pulling all his weight onto it. There was no movement.

"Come on, open...open...oh god...please open. Why aren't you opening! Open, damit, open." He spluttered, spitting saliva from his mouth, the smoke clinging to the insides of his mouth. Each breath was burning with more and more heat. He knew any longer and his throat would burn from the super-heated air before he died of smoke-inhalation. He had to get out. Something was locking the window, something was in his apartment, something had come into his home.

"Yami!" The shout came automatically. "Yami! Help!" He gripped the Puzzle, "Please! Other me!"

A shine caught his eyes, a reflection on the Puzzle surface. His eyes flicked around the room searching for what had caused the glow, noticing the sword Bakura had brought Sol for his birthday up against the wall.

His eyes widened and he dived for it. Grabbing his singlet again Yugi held the blade and ran back towards the window, swinging at full force the hilt of the blade at the glass.

It cracked.

He swung again.

It shattered.

Blood seeped from his trembling fingers as he released the sword, ignoring the wounds on his hands. With a frantic rush he gathered Sol up into his arms and felt Pikachu dash up his shoulder. Placing his back to the window shelve Yugi winced as the glass cut into his skin, he took a glance back at the flames already consuming the closed door of the bedroom before he tipped himself backwards and out of the window to plummet. Closing his eyes as wind rushed past, he summoned light, the release of his powers suddenly expanding as his wings caught his fall, hoisting him upward. The pain was sneering, dripping blood leaked down his back, over his legs, staining his white pants. He landed with a heavy thump upon the pavement, hearing shouts of surprise from all around as his wings expanded in their full and he glanced upward, staring at the pale face of a confused fire-fighter.

With a firm thrust of his legs and dashed into the sky. He had to get away from the apartment, there was no way shadow-magic was going to work in any proximity, he had to get away, he had to get to Yami.

He had to get to the SGC.

000000000000000

00000000000

00000


	9. S02E09 Moments like These

_Hello dear readers, _

_Terribly sorry this is about two weeks late :D _

_But…Skyrim came out…so…yeah…guess what I've been doing – that's right – living a second life as a sledgehammer welding Nord who slays Dragons! WHOOO! Do I LOVE Elder Scrolls games ^^; So EPIC! _

_So how are you all? Well I hope!_

_I won't keep you, lamenting on my life gets kinda boring, instead, I insist you smile brightly and enjoy a good tale. _

_Hope you like the new episode!_

_Hazah._

_T.W.W_

0000000000000

000000

**If you spend your whole life waiting for the storm, **

**You'll never enjoy the sunshine.**

**- Morris West**

000000000000

0000000

0

**Season 2 – Episode 9: Moments like These**

Jack fidgeted.

This was going to be, possibly, the worst conversation this week. Technically his life was now gauged by the conversations he found himself, a very undiplomatic man, drowning within. Standing in front of the Stargate, watching it whirl to life the General wiped his forehead. Walter was behind him, like an ever faithful puppy, and in this case, good back-up cannon fodder if this conversation went south.

The plume of the event horizon erupted outward in a shimmering wave, settling into its pool of glistening energy. Yami strolled out, his stance ridged, eyes a glossy, frightening black. This was the Pharaoh no one wanted to talk to, the ancient king of dark shadows who protected their planet.

"Ah…" Jack glanced behind the spirit, watching the Stargate disengage and the dancing light around the gate-room vanished. "Where is rest of SG1?"

"Sam was concerned over some damage done to the Prometheus. Daniel and Bakura found some ruins that have yet to be mapped, Cameron gave them two hours to wander around. I got your message as soon as the Prometheus dropped out of hyper-drive." Yami's eyes thinned.

Jack winced, realising just how exhausted the spirit looked and consider the Ori beachhead situation have only ended mere hours ago, the news he had was possibly not the best to give to the spirit in his current condition.

"Now, Yami..." Jack held out both hands, "you have to promise me-."

"Where is Yugi, Jack. I cannot feel him, our link went dead, I felt it die while we were still in hyper-space and therefore, I could not shadow-port to him...where is my Light!"

"Yami," Jack's tone darkened, "take it down a notch."

"Jack..." The Pharaoh's fists tightened.

"He's in the Infirmary...and don't you dare shadow-port yourself there, we're going to walk like two humans because I need to talk to you first."

"What is there to talk about, I need to see Yugi-."

"Your apartment," Jack led him quickly out of the gate-room, "there was a fire-."

The king was gone. Jack sighed heavily. Beside him Walter raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting him not to sir?"

"Urk...I hate magical-dead...oh...why me..." Stomping down the corridor the General headed towards the infirmary. Just his luck, this had to happen on his watch.

000000000000000

000000000

00

Shocking Janet was usually not the best approach to take but Yami found himself beyond being decent. If anything happened to his light, it was his fault; he had not been there to look after that which was most precious to him. The fact that their link had collapsed into just a dull pull meant whatever had happened had been enough to disrupt Yugi's usually steady metal processing always filtering through the Puzzle.

Janet gave a small squeak as Yami appeared in a shiver of shadows, causing all the nurses in the infirmary to jump in surprise.

"Pharaoh, oh thank goodness!" Janet raised her hands to the heavens.

It had not been the reaction he'd been expecting.

"Doctor…is Yugi-."

His hand was grabbed, "I tried to give him a sedative but to be honest, I don't think it worked and he realised what I was doing. His body's metabolism too quick for normal amounts of drugs these-days. I'll have to put the sedative to a higher dose but you have got to talk him into it first, he won't let me near enough in his current state. He's insisting he needs to go back to your apartment. Honestly, he would have gone by now if he could still shadow-port." The Doctor dragged the spirit through a doorway and Yami felt himself wince at the brightness of the infirmary room. The glow radiating from the nearest bed where Yugi sat glaring furiously at the guard stationed beside the bed.

The light was glistening, his scowl almost impishly childlike and causing Yami to recall their younger years when Yugi had pulled the same expression on their Grandfather upon being grounded.

The overloading of senses swarmed at the king, the smell of smoke, the realisation that Yugi's feet and hands where wrapped in cooling bandages. The vision of fire consuming their beloved little unit that they had long ago made into their precious home and their precious space was like a brick wall hitting his mind as he finally came in contact with the Puzzle that held his soul once more.

The connection was blinding, making him suddenly aware that the fire he saw made him horrified at the daring thought that the Ori's fire and light had come to claim the physical half of his soul.

Would they even dare to go so far? How could they, he had just stopped them from entering into their galaxy? Where they already amongst them and they did not know it?

Where they really gods?

"Aibou!"

Yugi twisted, spotting the Pharaoh. "Yami…" The light made to move, being stalled only by the IV drip in his wrist. Quickly the spirit approached the bedside, giving the security guard a brief nod to send him away.

"A fire…" Yami whispered.

A crying Yugi was a rare sight, a Yugi distressed was even rarer, yet Yami felt the overloading emotion of sudden horrified despair and fear; the tears that formed where a simple overflowing of the internal turmoil and confusion. Seating himself on the slender bed Yami gathered the light carefully into a hug, knowing there was little more he could do but offer the physical support.

Yugi gripped him, bandaged hands curling tight to the fabric of the spirits shirt as he sobbed into the shoulder. Soft, gentle, reassuring touches vibrated through their link as Yami's mental presence stroked his own, trying to smooth out the wrinkles and frightful shock left like sticky residue over his mind.

Yugi cracked his lips open, giving a sudden cry and curling up tighter.

"I'd never been so scared...Yami, I'd never been so scared in my life. I would fight Zorc ten times over...I was so scared." He trembled, small body shaking like a doll in the spirits arms. Yami shifted and he sensed the slim frame in his lap tense and hiss in pain.

"Sorry..." The spirit whispered, soothing back the light's fringe. "I think you need to lie down aibou-."

"No...I have to get back to the apartment! I need…I have to get back there!"

"I just think you should lie down, your back needs to heal and I have to see too Sol."

Tears swelled up suddenly and Yugi tightened into a small ball. "There was smoke in his room, smoke everywhere...Janet...I wanted to see him but Janet..."

"Hush aibou...I can still sense his aura...you need to just rest."

"The apartment Yami...it's all gone!"

"But everything that is important isn't gone. You and Sol got out." Yami brushed aside the blond bangs from the light's puffy eyes.

"Something was wrong...something wasn't letting me out. Something trapped us in there Yami…"

Yami kissed his forehead, pressing him back into the bed. Yugi firmly shut his eyes, quivering like a frozen child. "Fire…again…just like the last time…and just like the last time, you couldn't help me."

Yami growled darkly at the whispered words, but forced aside his bruised ego, knowing the young man was only making a saddened observation.

"We'll take this one step at a time Yugi...whatever happened we'll find out, but right now, you're erratic and in shock. If you don't calm down I will insist that Janet gives you a sedative."

Yugi shook his head, turning into the pillow, tears soaking the fabric.

Yami brushed at his hair, "Please…Yugi…just try to relax..."

The Pharaoh looked to Janet and gave her a nod. She stepped forward, reaching for the IV link and silently she slid a needle into the tube, releasing a clear liquid. Brushing his fingers through Yugi's hair in soothing movement Yami watched as the light calmed slowly, his breathing settling into a pattern. His eyes slid closed and his body relaxed its tightened, tensed muscles. The Pharaoh breathed out a soft sigh, reaching out and untangling the tightly curled legs to settle his light into a far more comfortable position.

"He had burns to his feet," Janet pointed to the coverings, "the floor must have been hot, his hands have been cut...apparently from gripping a sword by its blade to get the window open or something." She frowned in confusion. "And his back is a mess from when he pushed himself out of the window. His body does recover quicker than an average human, but non-the-less…he is lucky…"

"And Sol?"

Janet thinned her lips and Yami's head snapped up, his eyes flaring in sudden concern at her swell of emotion.

"Janet…what are you not telling me?"

"Yami...you have to understand...Solomon is a very, very small child with issues from the cloning already effecting his-."

The king stepped back a pace, shaking his head. "Janet...don't you dare...don't you dare tell me."

"There was a lot of smoke." The doctor whispered. "More than Yugi can possibly remember. I'm surprised Yugi managed to remain functioning as long as he did..."

"What are you saying? Janet, if you have something to tell me, tell me or I will take it from your mind!"

"I have Sol on life-support. He isn't responding."

Yami closed his eyes. "Right..." He breathed out slowly, forcing control. Every nurse in the infirmary stepped away, leaving only Janet standing, eyes firmly fixated upon the king.

"I don't care who it is, but someone, anyone, call my Court Healer or so help me I will shatter this mountain in half."

00000000000000

0000000000

0000

**And…somewhere in England…**

Ryou stirred from the deep wonderful, comforting confines of a dark sleep. The first true, good sleep he had stumbled into for many days and someone was breaking him away from it. After the exhausting day fixing up the ruined town, he had simply flopped into bed, quite content that he had actually managed to face a part of his past for once.

He had not run away.

Maybe Bakura was right, facing the past would bring him the peace he had always desired.

But still, someone was trying to stir him.

And he supposed that to awaken him whoever it was would have a rather good excuse, after all, he might have en Bakura's light, but he was also part of the ancient thief's soul and had quite the temper when being woken.

Apparently, he'd never actually admitted to it, but so was the rumour.

Blinking his eyes open Ryou dashed aside the hand shaking his shoulder.

"Dad…hey…Dad…wake up."

Rubbing his eye's Ryou ruffled down his bed-sheets and eased into a seated position. Through the dim glow of the nearby fire in the large bed-room chamber Ryou noted Anakin sitting upon the side of his bed, looking ash white and slightly alarmed for a young Jedi.

"Anakin? What is it…is it Pastor Mark, have the Dementors come back-."

"No…" Anakin held out the phone.

Ryou frowned in confusion at the rather archaic device in their high-tech family, "Anakin...what is it?"

"It's Uncle Jack."

Well, that explained the phone.

"What?" Snatching the device Ryou quickly climbed from the bed covers, standing to his feet in a flurry.

"Jack? What is it? Is something wrong, is Bakura alright?" His voice caught in his throat, hand reaching for the Ring around his neck. He hadn't felt anything strange from it, just the normal warm hum and intermitted bursts of energy whenever Bakura's temper got the best of him.

"_Your dark is fine. He should be returning from a mission soon, well, I hope he does because no one else can calm the Pharaoh. Ah…Ryou…"_

Ryou froze.

There had only ever been a few times the General had ever called him by his first name, not including the times he had been introduced. Jack only ever called him Ryou when something was terribly wrong.

"Jack?" Ryou grabbed for Anakin's shoulder. "Oh...dear lord...its Yugi isn't it!"

_Well, considering Sol is a clone of Yugi…I suppose you could say it's Yugi._

"What in the blazes, General?"

_Sorry, ah…there's been a fire. Need you here right now. The Pharaoh is threatening to destroy America if you don't hurry and do your super-healing magic._

"I'm coming-."

_The Shadow-Realm's been shut off. You can't shadow-portal._

Ryou blinked in confusion at that information. "I beg your pardon?"

_Listen I can't explain it over the phone but something happened with the Shadow-Realm and the Ori. The Pharaoh had to weld his super-powers and slam shut the cosmic doorway or something like that. Can you still get here?_

Ryou thinned his lips. "Yes, I can. Thankfully, I don't just rely on shadow-powers...tell Yami I'll be there as soon as possible."

Ryou cast the phone onto the bed and looked to Anakin. "Get dressed!"

"What's wrong?" The teen implored as Ryou dashed to his wardrobe to find something to wear.

"There's been a fire."

Anakin's eyes widened. "Uncle Yugi? Solly?"

Ryou nodded as he clapped his hands and the lights of the room flicked on. He touched the intercom hologram at the door, keying in Edison's number.

"Edison! Get up here! Got a crisis! Anakin, what are you still doing standing there, I said get dressed."

"Right!" The young Jedi vanished out the door and Ryou heard his feet thump quickly down the corridor. Pulling on his trench-coat he dashed around the chamber, finding shoes and slipping them on. Without delay, Edison appeared at the doorway, dressed keenly in his butler suite and looking as unworn as usual. Did his butler ever change? Ryou dashed aside the odd thought, deciding it was better never knowing how Edison did anything. It was nice to have some mysterious left in the world.

"Sir?"  
"There has been a fire, Yugi and Solomon…ah…apparently the Shadow Realm has been cut off, I can't use it to get to the SGC. We'll have to use Apparition."

Edison's brow raised slightly, his black eyebrows vanishing under his neatly combed ebony hair.

"Lord Ryou…are you sure you're versed enough to use Apparition? I believe it's been many long years since you even tried."

"That's the funny thing about wizard magic," Ryou sighed bitterly, "Once you learn it, it's installed forever...I am afraid, Edison, I cannot continue trying to escape birth-heritage."

"True, my lord." Edison smiled slightly.

"Oh, don't go smiling like that, you old sod."

"Sorry sir, just admiring how very vibrant you are when you're on a mission."

Ryou rolled his eyes, picking up his walking stick and giving it a twirl in the air. Anakin suddenly appeared at the door, his clothing looking thrown on. The teen carried a bag over his shoulder, no doubt the bag had always prepared for such emergencies.

"Ready?" Ryou offered.

Anakin nodded. "Yup!"

"Let's go then." The light turned in a flutter of his trench-coat.

"Um...what?" Anakin held his bag closer to his chest. "Dad? I can't shadow-portal...Pop's doesn't let me do it over long distances. I've never done it over that kind of distance-."

"We're not shadow-porting, we're doing it the old fashioned way." Ryou's smile slid into a sinister leer of plain mirth at Anakin's obvious confusion.

"By plane!"

"No..." Ryou chuckled. "Apparition. Take Edison's hand..."

"Dad...?" Anakin blinked as a crack echoed in the room and his parental figure was gone from view. Edison's hand touched his shoulder and he glanced towards the silent butler.

"Okay...I'm not going to even ask."

"Best if you don't." Edison gave his shoulder a squeeze, "Not yet at least. Give it another day or two. Now, try not to wince."

Anakin defiantly knew he tried, but the rip he felt tearing him through another dimension was by far, more archaic and painful than that of shadow-porting. He could have sworn he had been splintered into a thousand pieces only to be brought back again and reassembled in a split second to appear in the SGC's concrete corridors. If he had never shadow-ported before he knew he would have run to the nearest bathroom to kiss the toilet bowl.

Edison steadied him on his feet.

"Bit of a snap, crackle, pop moment." Anakin grumbled bitterly. The alarms in the corridor suddenly whirled to life and Anakin skipped around Edison. "That's a gate activation, excuse me!"

The young Jedi darted down the intertwined hallways, knowing the layout of the SGC better than he did their manor. Those he passed on his way seemed to do a double take at sighting him, and he only waved happily. Skidding to a stop at the blast-door into the gate-room Anakin swiped his card through the activation pad and waited as the door eased open.

The Stargate had already disengaged, its brilliant colour vanishing as he entered. Coming down the ramp SG1 looked well-worn and exhausted.

Jack greeted them at the bottom of the ramp.

"So…?"

"The ruins had some writing on them," Daniel quickly summarised, "I'll need to get a dig-team out there to do some real work but I think the stop-over on the Prometheus was worth it. Especially after the Ori beachhead…the more we know about the Ancients and the Ori the quicker we can…find a way to fight them." The archaeologist scrubbed at his dusty scalp.

Cameron shoved past, "Yeah well, I would have at least liked a gap between saving the galaxy and stopping off on some god-forsaken jungle planet where the mossies are the size of grape-fruits. I…am…pooped."

"You should have come back with the Pharaoh then." Sam offered.

"The way he was looking, no thanks!" Cameron shivered, "I like my insides where they are."

"Hey…ah…Pops?" Anakin suddenly made his presence known.

Bakura shifted slightly in mild surprise and Anakin frowned in confusion at the spirit's reaction. Surely the Dark Lord had known he had been there? Then again, there were few times he had seen the ex-thief looking so exhausted, to the point where shadows dribbled off his physical form to lap away into the air. It was usually never a good sign.

"Anakin? What the hell are you doing here, boy?"

"Ah, something happened with Uncle Yugi and Dad's here to look at Sol…something about a fire."

Jack placed a hand on the youth's shoulder, the General's expression darkening as he studied SG1.

"There was a fire in Yugi's apartment, from what I gather, he wasn't able to get out easily…and without the ability to shadow-port he was pushed into using his…angel form." The man twiddled his fingers, and had the situation been different, they were all sure the General would have included a large, hilarious smile.

"Is he alright?" Cameron made a move to head in the direction of the infirmary. Jack stalled him.

"Yugi's fine, you know Yugi…he bounces back pretty quickly, kid's got more guts in him than the entire SGC put together. No, the problem is Jr."

"The Prince is harmed?" Teal'c stepped forward. "Where Vala here, she would use the Goa'uld devices we have…" The priest of the Eye gave a sad glance aside.

Jack thinned his lips. "What Vala did was reckless and pretty much the same thing anyone of us would do. Right?"

Nods echoed the General's words.

"Pops…I think we should go and see Dad and make sure Uncle Yami doesn't…you know…strangle him to death."

"True point." Bakura grumbled, "Great…just what we needed, more bloody drama. I am so over drama…I want…more, face to face combat so I can actually kill some enemy I can see!"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Really smooth Pops."

"De-briefing in 0200 hours kids." Jack called out as the team moved off, Anakin contently being swept along with them.

"Hey Aunty Sam, re-joining SG1?" Anakin gave a wild-boy grin.

"Mitchell wishes." Sam laughed softly, "Maybe, we'll see." She turned towards the female wash-rooms. "I'll see you guys at the infirmary. I need a shower."

"I think Yugi and the Pharaoh will forgive you." Bakura chuckled, hooking Anakin over the shoulders with a long arm. "Come on boy, let's find my light…"

"Ah," Cameron glanced around, "Should we go and see if Yugi is alright? And the Pharaoh?"

Bakura waved the young Colonel aside, "Don't worry, the Pharaoh hasn't blown anything up yet. You lot get cleaned up and rested, let me and Ryou deal with this. Catch you at the de-briefing." Pulling Anakin along beside him Bakura vanished down the corridor, his face settling into a scowl of mild frustration. Anakin scampered to keep pace with the spirit, the teen chewing his lip anxiously.

"So…ah…Pops, what's this about the Shadow-Realm? What happened?"

"The Ori tried to use the Shadow Realm to create a black-hole to power a massive Stargate into our Galaxy. Pharaoh hasn't got any control over a black-hole, it's the one bridge into the Dark Dimension no one with a Millennium Item can control. Somehow, these Ori folk used the Shadow Realm against us! Hah! Can you believe that?"

Anakin shivered at the bitterness and anger in the ex-thief's tone.

"So…Uncle Yami sealed up the Shadow Realm again?"

"Just for awhile, until he and Sam figure out how to stop the Ori from gaining a foot-hold. I figure, we get some of the Duel Monsters to set up a barrier and wards for our Galaxy…that way, if they try it again, we'll know."  
Anakin pouted, "I can't shadow-port until this is sorted out?"

"Possibly…not sure." Bakura frowned, "Your Jedi skills aren't limited by this galaxies connection to the Shadow-Realm so…we'll have to do some testing. You up for a bit of play-fighting over Christmas?"

"Sure." Anakin reflected Bakura's devilish smirk. "I'm totally up for being a test subject."

"Good." Bakura gave the youth a buff over the head as they approached the observation room of the infirmary. The blast-doors were open, revealing Janet worriedly standing near Ryou. Bakura took a brief moment to admire his light, the moments were very rare, but sometimes he simply had to take a step back and bask in the awe that came with knowing the strange, eerie man so pristinely white and pure, was a product of his soul, a part of him he had never known he could ever be.

Then, like a dark shadow blocking out Ryou's brightness, Yami was present. The ancient Pharaoh's presence was overwhelming and choking, as if he could barely fit in the small room. Giving Anakin a small glance, motioning him to remain behind the threshold, Bakura attentively stepped into the room. He didn't even need to ask what had transpired, he knew instantly, the visions of a fire clashing into his mind as he picked up from Yami the images the Pharaoh had received from Yugi. It was like a linked up shared consciousness they all shared, for sure, even Seto and Seth, so far away, would have sensed what had transpired. That was simply the link the three of them held each being a split soul, shattered down the middle.

_Ryou… _Bakura let the telepathic thought sit for a moment.

_Sol's vitals aren't that crash hot at the moment. He's a tiny lad… _The light's reply flickered like a little globe.

_Can you heal him?_

He heard Ryou give a mental chuckle. _Bakura, I can heal anything…the question is more, will my body recover. But I am bigger and stronger than a little alien-clone so…I think I'll be fine, my light chews up hurts and harms pretty fast these days._

Bakura winced, a bitter feeling resting in his gut. Often he knew people wondered why he had taken up learning surgery and why he had undertaken the task of becoming a medical doctor when he had no need. Few people knew that he had taken the profession up due to one simple fact; Ryou was their Court Healer, but he healed not by simply making a wound vanish, he healed by taking on the wound the other suffered and consuming it himself. If the damage was too great, Ryou risked killing himself if his own body could not heal the wound fast enough.

Ryou could heal faster than Yugi, that Bakura knew very well. He had harmed his own light more than enough times to know the results of the prolonged exposure to a Millennium Item and out of all the Item Holders still holding an Item; Ryou had held the Ring the longest.

_Then you'd better heal the pip-squeak before the Pharaoh has a fit. _

_Indeed…you all appear to have been through enough, for this to happen is…well…I believe our dear Pharaoh is somewhat suffering from stress._

_Who isn't, seriously. _Bakura snorted, taking a glance at the king, _This job is damned stressful! _

Like the anxious parent, Yami was leaning over a small bed, gently stroking aside Sol's mop of hair. Bakura came up behind Ryou, touching the light's shoulder gently.

"Need me?" The spirit offered out loud, making his presence known.

"No." Ryou shook his head, glancing around at his darkness. "But Janet has three bullet victims in the next room and I believe she would really like another surgeon on staff."

Janet looked suddenly relieved as Bakura glanced towards her.

"My light wishes for me to aid you, show me the way…" Bakura gave a wave, taking the hint Ryou was making him leave for a reason. Quickly Janet dashed out of the room, Bakura in tow.

Ryou watched the ex-thief leave and sighed. He brushed aside his hair, allowing his eyes to brighten in a warm glow of assurance. He reached out and took Yami's hand, bringing it to his chest.

"Yami, Sol will be fine, but I cannot perform my wonderful healing ability with you in the room. You're just going to have to trust me."

The Pharaoh breathed out deeply. "I do trust you Ryou."

"Then go and stay with Yugi…I promise, Sol will be fine in my care."

Yami bowed his head, "Thank you Ryou."

With a somewhat dejected slouch to his walk Yami exited, the Pharaoh giving Anakin a gentle pat on the head as he wandered back down a corridor, making his way to the main infirmary hall. Anakin watched spirit leave, hating the exhaustion he could sense from the old being. The young teen's mind buzzed. Why a fire? Who would have dared light a fire and try to kill the Pharaoh's light and their clone? Surely everyone was well aware that to do so would only ensue the wrath of an ancient court, and who would be stupid enough to even dare? Anakin fisted his hands, feeling a burning of anger grow as he looked over at Sol, so tiny and delicate and looking too pale.

"Anakin," Ryou turned around slightly, "Calm your anger, you know the path it leads to…use it to fuel your desire for an answer, but not the desire of revenge."

Quickly Anakin snapped to attention.

"What should I do, Dad?"

"Find Edison, ask him to take you to Yugi's apartment…I want you to try and sense the events that transpired, any emotion of malice you might pick up...also…try and find any photos…you know, things Yugi would care about."

"Okay." Turning away Anakin hurriedly obeyed; glad to be doing something useful.

0000000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Yugi stared at the concrete ceiling of the infirmary with a blank gaze, his fingers playing with the Puzzle idly. The oddity of the situation had sent him hauling back to his high school days, when even though he had no idea space even existed, his life had been threatened more time than he could care to recall by entities on Earth itself.

Had they been so preoccupied by what was happening out in the deep blackness of space that they had forgotten about the troubles on their own doorstep? The light breathed out deeply, closing his eyes and settling his mind, allowing himself to drift into the safety and cloistering protection of his soul-room. Sitting up in the bed within the room reminiscent of the one he had once occupied in the game-shop Yugi smiled at the bright interior. The more years that trickled by the more organised the room became. No longer was the floor scattered in toys, instead the carpet was clear and clean, as if someone had just vacuumed it. Photo's littered the walls, seeming to prove the point that the most important aspects of his life had become those he considered his closest family and friends. Padding his way across the soul-room Yugi poked his head out the door. Across the dark corridor Yami's soul-room door was slightly ajar in welcoming. An inviting whisper of air ruffled his fringe, drawing him out of his own soul-room and towards that of the older and darker side of his eternal soul. He slid into the dimness of the Puzzle's maze, wandering the lonely corridors, ever following the little whisper and trickle of sweet smelling wind. It had once been difficult to find Yami's soul-room in the puzzles maze, but he had become adapt over the years of discovering the one, right door. It was akin to following a string that just gently pulled on his soul, easing him down corridors, around bends and up flights of stairs.

Reaching the door he gave it a soft press and it eased open. Yugi relished in the delight smell of heated air, fresh like that of the desert. He eased into the Egyptian styled room, reminiscence of the Pharaoh's own old quarters back in his years as the youthful king.

Admiring the alabaster pillars, floor of marble and the intricately designed decorations Yugi padded across the hall, towards the large open balcony. Shimmering curtains wavered in a warm breeze, fluttering like an invitation into the glorious sunlight.

Sure enough, he spotted Yami. The spirit leaned on a pillar wearily, overlooking the encompassing vision of Egypt in her wondrous might. His darker half looked out of place in the setting, wearing his SGC cargo's mixed with the jewellery he enjoyed flamboyantly wearing because he could get away with it.

"Is Sol alright?" Yugi sat wearily upon the pristine bed, sinking into the silken covers.

"Ryou is with him. He suffered extensive smoke inhalation…" Yami pushed away from the pillar, moving to sit beside the light. "Too much longer and we would not have our little clone anymore."

Yugi stared down at his hand, the scars still visible from when Loki had kidnaped him and their lives had changed. He settled his head on Yami's shoulder. He had a ton of things he wanted to say. Part of him wanted to yell, part wanted to openly sob at losing what they had built. All of it was overwhelming, but he knew Yami could feel and sense every ounce of it, so there was no need to express it.

So instead, he simply and plainly asked, "Why couldn't I use shadow-magic...?"

Yami sighed, "I can only guess it is a side-effect from me sealing the Realm..."

Abruptly Yugi pulled aside. "You sealed up the Shadow Realm? What god possessed you to do that? Yami, we're just starting to explore the possibilities of the Shadow Realm...you…you can't seal it away again-."

Yami propped a finger over Yugi's lip, giving a wiry smirk, "Aibou, do you or do you not trust me?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Aibou."

"Okay, I trust you…but why?"

"The Ori where trying to use it to get into our galaxy…I had no choice."

Yugi flopped onto the bed with a puff. "I just love these new bad-guys, they're just…flipping fantastic."

"We lost…someone…" Yami bent his head between his knees, hiding away like a school-boy. "It was…not a good mission, and I come home to Earth and find you and Sol in danger. Bad day." He grumbled. "Just a bad day all round, I think."

Yugi brushed an arm up the Pharaoh's back, "Sorry."

"Had to happen at some point, couldn't keep winning."

"We do seem to be on a rather bad losing streak at the moment…" Yugi gave a sad smile, "You need to get back on your horse, Yugioh."

"I'm trying but the horse keeps moving."

"Okay…so…how's this going to work? If you've sealed up the Shadow Realm, what's going to happen to those who usually use the Shadows, like the kids at Seto's Duellist Academies…"

"The ones like you, the lights…shouldn't have a problem, your abilities are the parallel energy." Yami offered, "It's the darks who'll suffer. Only those with a direct link to the Realm, like a human born with strong darkness already, will be able to weld the Shadows...and those with an Item."

"But Yami…" Yugi eased back on the bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it to his chest protectively. "...that doesn't make sense; I am a shadow-welder...I hold an Item."

"Actually, Aibou, you're not."

"What?" Wincing as he sat up abruptly Yugi hissed as a flare of pain shot through his form, making him recall that though he was in a state of soul-limbo, his physical body in the real world was still wounded. If he got too distress in his mental state, his physical body would move on the infirmary bed.

Yami gave his hand a gentle pat. "You're my other half. I'm the half of us that has the ability to use the Shadows, you don't...that's kind of the point, Aibou. When we split our soul, I took all that so you wouldn't have too."

"But I shadow-port all the time, I...I...use the shadows...I summon monsters, I summon my guns."

"I know, but all that is usually because I leave the Realm open for you to use but shutting it cuts off your ability to weld the shadows. You're a pure light, Yugi…not a dark, not by a long shot."

"The Puzzle, its an Item, I wear it, shouldn't that make a difference?"

"It acts as my link to you and what I reside in, it's a mediator Yugi...you're the host half..."

"But I could still use my light...I managed to get my wings." Yugi touched his head, feeling a swell of fuzziness distort the vision of Yami's soul-room, telling him the pain-killers Janet was obviously installing into his body again was making the mental connection difficult.

"Your light is the cosmic energy of the universe that you build up inside due to our halves rubbing together. I'm sorry Aibou, you're just going to have to go shadow-magic-less for month or so…"

Yugi scrunched up his nose as Yami bent forward, kissing his temple lightly. "Great, so...I have take a taxi?" The light pouted. "I liked shadow-porting...I'd finally gotten used to it, I'd finally accepted it was okay to cheat!"

"It won't be forever, just until Colonel Carter and I can figure out how to stop the Ori from using the Shadows." The dark spirit hoped his inward fear of failure was not coming through the link or his voice in that moment. Thankfully, he relaxed, Yugi's side of their link was just as effected by the pain-killers in the same manner that his thoughts were blurred from cognitive functioning. The light was slowly sinking into the covers of the plush bed, getting drowsier and drowsier. Yami smiled, rather fondly admiring the sight of a peaceful, lulling wash over take the young man.

"Wonderful...still, it doesn't explain as to why I couldn't get out of the apartment." Yugi waved a hand around jadedly, "I couldn't open the door, I couldn't open the windows. Something wanted me kept inside Yami, I could feel it." The light tensed before a shutter spread through him again. Yami reached out, clasping his light's cheeks as tears dribbled over the plush skin.

"Oh...Yugi...I am so sorry," the spirit pressed their foreheads together, "I am so sorry I wasn't there."

Choking back sobs Yugi shook his head, "It wasn't your fault Yami..."

Yami whispered. "You and Sol are my life...and I almost lost you...I almost lost everything...I would have been left as a pit of nothing."

Yugi laughed. "Well, you and Bakura could have taken over the world then?" He offered in jest.

Yami frowned. "It's nothing to joke about Yugi, your light is the only thing that keeps me from tipping over the edge."

The light raised his head from the pillow, pressing closer to the king. "Yami, no matter what, no matter how far away you go, no matter how dark you feel you get, I'm always going to be that light inside you...I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Perky."

"I'm high on pain-killers, so sue me."

"I'd much rather keep you close and huddle you to death."

"T'would be a wonderful way to go..." Yugi rested his head upon the kings chest and suddenly Yami felt the body drop into a heavy slouch.

The Pharaoh eased the slim frame onto the bed. He centred his mind, appearing instantly outside of the Puzzle beside the infirmary bed, finding Yugi in a slumber, akin to that which had just overcome him in his soul-room.

Yami slipped onto the not-very wide infirmary bed, lying upon the edge, propping his head up with a hand and a raised elbow. He gently cradled the light closer, smelling the smoke lingering in his hair. The spirit felt the Puzzle shiver in his own silent horror. A terrible cold chill settled upon his dark soul. He hated the very lingering thought of losing the only things in life that made fighting worth-while and now with him firmly holding shut the door to the Shadow Realm he had cut off one of Yugi's ways of protecting himself.

Life had just got all the more complicated.

Yami closed his eyes, settling himself down for the long night ahead, lost in his own thoughts, sad that he could not choose to sleep like the mortals around him, instead, he could only ponder the future.

000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Yugi stared at the blue jello cup Teal'c offered him.

"Breakfast?" The light gave a sudden laugh, "Thanks Teal'c!"

Using his bandaged hands Yugi took the cup and spoon, "I've missed these things…but I haven't missed meat-loaf day." He chuckled.

Cameron gave a visible mock shutter. "I agree. Not good."

"Glad someone actually agrees with me." Yugi flipped back his fringe. "How are you Cameron? Is Yami treating you well?"

The young Colonel shook his head in amazement. There the light was, wrapped in bandages, in a infirmary bed, and yet still his smile was bright and warm and still he inquired after everyone else as though his own condition was of no concern.

"I'm going alright, we just had our arses kicked by the Ori, but…you know, same old, same old…" He waved a hand in the air, "We went to your apartment." Cameron seated himself, "I'm really sorry, Yugi…the place was gutted. The fire-crew is stumped at how it even started and how it didn't expand to any of the other units."

Yugi sighed in relief, "Thank goodness no one else was hurt."

"We did manage to recover a few things though," Cameron motioned to Anakin beside him, holding a box in his arms. "Not sure if it's much of a consolation though."

"I appreciate it, really." Yugi flashed his trademark smile, "I know Grandpa kept many copies of all the photo-albums…and it's a good thing the internet can store images."

"I managed to get some of Sol's toys." Anakin placed down the box, digging around and pulling free a blue dinosaur, "But I think Dad's already planning on a whole new set for Christmas…"

"Figures, your house burns down and your kid gets to be re-spoilt by all his relatives."

Cameron stood suddenly, "That's right…I got someone for him last night. I'll be back…" The Colonel dashed out of the infirmary.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, looking to Teal'c.

"How's he been doing, really?"

"He is fitting in well, his mind is often full of much self-doubt, but it is fading with the aid of your darkness. In the future, he shall be as great a man as General-O'Neill." Teal'c gave a rare smile, "He is still saddened, though, that SG1 is still not fully back together."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Ah, yes…Sam has quite the stubborn streak. She'll come around…Mr. Mitchell has this kind of vibe that attracts people."

"Indeed." Teal'c slowly stood, "I apologise. I must return to Dakara…the Council begins session again and I must to speak with Bra'tac."

"Thanks so much Teal'c, for all your help," Yugi reached out and held the Jaffa Warriors large hand. "I know your people need you as well. I hate taking you away from them…you can do so much for them, especially with the Eye."

"The Ori are a threat to us all." Teal'c inclined his head. "We must unite to fight this battle."

Without another word the Jaffa left. Anakin propped himself down beside Yugi, the teen giving a dejected slouch of his shoulders. Yugi finished his jello cup, placing it on the table beside his bed.

"Don't look so sad Anakin."

"I'm just…I can't believe your apartment burnt down!"

"Anakin, you know very well that I live the kind of life where these things happen."

"You're so…blasé about it."

"I assure you, I am having a hissy-fit inside. Someone tried to kill me and my son. I'm not happy…but…there is no use wasting energy being angry and upset. So…don't you go being upset for me, that'll only make you more tired and I need you to keep Sol entertained."

"That I can do." Anakin flashed a charismatic grin.

"Good, you can start right away." Yugi pointed to the doorway and Anakin glanced around, peering through his mop of whitening hair. Slung in Yami's arms Sol was waving madly, a large grin plastered over his rosy cheeks.

"Hey kiddo." Anakin leapt up as Yami wandered into the infirmary, follow by a weary looking Ryou, hair ruffled from sleep. Leaping off the bed Anakin moved to his father, offering Ryou a chair.

Yami drifted to the bedside, lowering Sol onto Yugi's lap.

"He woke up about five minutes ago, Ryou stayed with him for the night. He's quite fine."

"Really?" Yugi whispered, staring at the boy's bright purple eyes, his little puzzle piece hiding the true nature behind the brilliant happy eyes.

::I'm okay, Dad:: Sol signed with a quick flick of his hands, before hugging the light carefully. Yugi fought back tears, pressing his bandaged hands to the boy's cheeks, gazing over him, taking in every little detail that he had almost lost.

::Uncle Ryou healed me.:: Sol blinked and turned around and looked across the infirmary towards the weary looking healer who stood and came forward, holding out a hand.

Yugi took it.

"Thanks Ryou…I'm so sorry you had to use your abilities to such an extent."

Ryou shrugged, "It's what I do. How about I have a look at your feet, get you up and about again?"

"I would appreciate it. Janet made it sound like I need skin grafts and things like that and I really don't feel like being cooped up in here healing slowly."

"Ah...aren't you so lucky I'm here." Ryou spread his hands.

"Always." Yugi sighed in relief.

"Sol, how about you and Anakin go raid the kitchen for icecream!" Ryou hoisted the boy down from the bed, propping him onto the floor and gently rubbing back his frazzled hair. Sol looked to Yugi worriedly.

"Don't worry," Yugi gave a weak smile, "I'm not going anywhere."  
::But the fire! It might come and eat us again!:: Sol's tiny hands moved again. Yugi thinned his lips, saddened that the boy had gone back to his sign-language. They had been getting so far with his speaking, having it ruined by a traumatic event felt worse than having his home burned down.

_Maybe it is only temporary._

Yugi felt the thought in his mind and glanced to Yami, noting the Pharaoh was trying to smile.

_I hope so…I've been trying so hard to keep him verbally talking._

Twisting his attention back to Sol Yugi motioned to Ryou, "I promise you, Solly, your uncle here is an expert at expelling fire. Right Ryou?"

"Indeed, you need not fear Sol, I will look after your old man. Now, off you go, run around and burn off some of that energy I gave you. Shoo, shoo."

Anakin held out his hand and Sol took it, anxiously giving a glance back at his parents as the young Jedi lead him out of the doorway.

"Aibou, I have to attend another briefing…our last one was cancelled, Jack had a phone-call from the President."

"That's okay Yami, you've got a job. I'll be fine." Yugi flourished a hand, "You had better find Cameron, he ran off, said he had a gift for Sol. I'll be here when you're finished; I don't think I'll be going anywhere any time soon." He motioned to his burned feet.

Yami rolled his eyes at the chirpy light. "Our Grandfather rang, by the way."

Yugi cringed.

"He's willing to give us our old room back."

"I think staying at my Manor might be a better choice," Ryou offered, "I know Solomon and Emily mean well, but without our abilities to shadow-port I think it best us lights stick together for awhile."

"I'm glad you think so Ryou," Yami moved to the door, "if you get the chance, aibou, please call Grandpa, he sounded very worried."

"I will." Yugi nodded.

The darkness vanished.

Yugi puffed back his fringe with a heavy sigh. "He's so tense."

"Can you blame the poor spirit?"

"I suppose not."

Rubbing his hands together Ryou approached the beside, "Right…now…let me work my magic and get you back on your feet!"

000000000000000

00000000000

00000

Ryou slumped into a chair, the light around him ebbing away. He brushed aside the white locks loose from his high pony-tail. From the almost foul look on his face, he could have passed for Bakura if his complexion had been darker. "Oh…I am utterly exhausted…I haven't performed that much healing in…lord knows how long."

Yugi wiggled his toes, grateful for the gift his fellow light hand and wondering, oddly, why he didn't have such a gift also.

"Thanks Ryou. I know Yami feels very grateful for you."

"You really shouldn't be thanking me." Ryou slipped off his glasses, settling Yugi with a sad gaze, startling the Pharaoh's light at the serenity in his eyes.

"Ryou?"

"I believe, Yugi, I am partly to blame for what has just transpired. I should have warned you sooner, no…no…I should have told you about it as soon as it arose. Yugi…the reason why you couldn't get out of the apartment easily, is because someone hexed you…"

Yugi squeaked the words out, partly from the disbelief of the used terms, "Hexed me?"

"Yes."

"Hexed? Oh, damn it…wizards and witches right?" Yugi flopped back into his bed, "Why…why…does the Doctor always have to be right! I hate that Time Lord, I hate him! Wait…what?" He sat up suddenly, staring at Ryou with a blank glaze. "Say what? Let's do this again…you said hexed?"

"Yes, Yugi…as in Wizards and Witches of the wand-waving kind." Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose, giving a puff that expanded his cheeks. "It's a long and complicated story, Yugi…about…my childhood. Before…we met, before…I got the Ring."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, shuffling around in his hospital bed, "Well…" He offered, half in jest to lighten the mood, "I am not going anywhere…a story will pass the time."

Ryou chewed his lip anxiously. "I've tried so hard to keep it all looked away, but somehow I knew that at some point it would come up again." He stroked his sweaty hands on the fabric of his jeans, "I shall start at the beginning…"

"Good place to start." Yugi offered.

"Many hundreds of years ago, in a time of myth and in a land of magic there was a young boy called Merlin, he lived during a period where magic, somewhat like our light-magic I suppose, was disposed upon mortals, however under a King named Uther Pendragon, this form of expelling and extending the body's natural power was outlawed. Merlin became friends with Uther's son, Prince Arthur…and yet…magic still remained dangerous, and those who used it where considered freaks and where slaughtered for their abilities. Through Arthur, when he became King, with Merlin by his side, tried to reconcile the normal people and those with the Gift the peace did not last…"

Ryou glanced towards Yugi. His fellow light gave a brilliant smile and waved, urging him to continue.

"So Arthur and Merlin devised a plan; they created a place, Avalon, where those with the Gift could live without fear, without having to hide in shame…Arthur did it to keep his people safe, so that those who used magic for evil would never harm the un-magical folk, and Merlin did it to keep his people safe from the un-magical who would harm them. This realm, Avalon, has existed for generations upon generations parallel alongside society. The families of the original wizards and witches who formed Avalon are known as pure-bloods, they can date their family trees all the way back to the beginning…however…the Gift appeared also in families who never had any magical history, these children became known as muggle-born. Schools where developed to help foster the children of both muggle-born and pure-bloods and peace…reigned."

"I take it this story does not have a happy ending." Yugi leant forward curiously. "You have a faction of pure-bloods and another faction born of people who have no concept of magic…Ryou, that doesn't sound like a good mix."

"It worked! Really it did, sure there were tiffs here and there but…it was all mostly good…until Voldemort arose."

"Who?"

"Voldemort, a Dark Lord, a wizard hell bent on eliminating all muggle-borns, enslaving all non-magical people! He rose up and he had followers, wizards and witches of pure-blood who hated seeing their beautiful world of Avalon being contaminated by these foul muggle-borns. There was a terrible war, many people died…"

Ryou sighed, "My sister and mother where some of the casualties. You see, Yugi, I attended one of these schools built to train new young witches and wizards. My family has been magical for a very long time; I would technically be a pure-blood. My Father," the light gritted his teeth, "sided with Lord Voldemort, he became what is known as a Death Eater. Because he was with Voldemort, my mother and sister where caught up in the cross-fire…they died by the hands of the people who were trying to defeat Voldemort."

Yugi reached out, taking Ryou's trembling hand.

"I was in my fourth year at the school…I only found out about their deaths when Lord Voldemort mysteriously vanished and my Father, in a fit of rage from losing my mother and sister, pulled me out of the school and we left Avalon. My father denounced being a Wizard, and instead tried to find through archaeology, a way to rid the world of Avalon…that is where he learnt about the Ring, the Millennium Items and Shadow Magic."

"Guess that's where your father and my grandpa crossed paths." Yugi mused.

"My Father blamed himself for my sister and mothers deaths, he fully believed that he could destroy Avalon if he gained enough power…crazy old hoot." Ryou grumbled, "I'm hardly surprised he hung himself in the end…my family is so tragic."

"Hey," Yugi reached out, grabbing Ryou's cheeks firmly with a vice grip, "Look at me." He insisted sharply and Ryou obeyed, "Listen to me when I tell you, Ryou Bakura, that you are far from tragic. Your family, your father's sins, they will never make you. You make your own destiny…"

The English lord gave a smile, "Quite right, Yugi Motou."

"So, come on, why haven't we heard of this kind of magic before? "

"Well…I do not know why, but this…breed of magic…is most highly concentrated in the European countries. I have a feeling it might have something to do with a particular breed of humanity. You know how General Jack is considered higher on the evolutionary scale because he has the Ancient gene?"

"You think it might be something like that?"

"It's just a theory."

Yugi pouted, "Shame we can't test for the Ancient gene, we just have to accept the Asguard's word for it about Jack. Anyway, go on…" The Pharaoh's light motioned with a hand.

"Okay, well…in Avalon, different creatures exist, protected almost…some we have already seen…vampires, werewolves, fairies…dragons…"

Yugi thinned his lips, recalling their stint in the past, living with Ryou's distant cousin Integra Helsing and her pet Vampire. The light rubbed is chin, mind flickering to the odd moment when he had run into two Hunters in a super-market who had mistaken Sol for a demon, Sam and Dean Winchester had shared their very eventful lives with him that afternoon, revealing just how much his job as the Light of the Pharaoh was a vital part of the balance between the different realms of existence that interacted with theirs.

"So…do you know…this kind of magic? Have you learnt any of it since you left this…undercover world?"

Ryou gave a dark smile, "I studied secretly, I am what might be considered a Druid, you would be do I guess…" He gave a laugh, "When Father gave me the Ring, my interest only increased ten-fold."

"So…all those books you use to carry around at school," Yugi sighed, "you were actually, really…studying magic."

"Yes." Ryou chuckled, "Yes, Yugi, I was."

"And here I thought you were just really into the occult." The light mused.

"Yugi, really, I'm from a Protestant family, I wouldn't just randomly start to study Satanism would I?"

The Pharaoh's light gave a soft laugh, "Well what was I supposed to think, you were really weird in high-school…"

"If I recall," Ryou raised his brow, "you were too."

Yugi flashed a grin, "It's no wonder we became friends." The light gave a sudden sigh, "Well, you know what…this one I didn't expect." He rubbed is newly healed hands together. "Aliens I can deal with, witches and wizards…that's a new one. Well, old for you…new for me. How did you start getting into this again? This couldn't have just, randomly popped up. I wouldn't be a target if this was just…random."

Ryou sat back in his seat, pausing only to accept a coffee from the nurse who entered. They waited as she pottered around, checking Yugi's vitals before she vanished out the door again.

Sipping his drink Ryou breathed out deeply, "A couple weeks ago an old friend of my mother dropped by. He begged me to step back into Avalon, to help him and those who are still trying to fight Voldemort. They know about the Court, Yugi…they know about the Items…just how much, I am not sure."

"Wait, I thought Voldemort vanished?"

"Oh…ah…they're a bit worried he might be coming back." Ryou rubbed his scalp, "I have no idea how or why…"

"That's not what's got you really worried, if the good guys know, you wouldn't be this anxious." Yugi raised an eyebrow at Ryou. "This Voldemort fellow has you spooked."

"I am worried Voldemort might know about the Millennium Items and the Court as well, after all, he would not have sent Death Eaters to your apartment to try and kill you if he was unaware of our powers and your strength as the Pharaoh's light. Also, my town got attacked yesterday, forcing me to make a move…"

"Your town!" Yugi blinked. "They attacked your town? Is everyone okay?"

"Yes, yes, everyone is fine." Ryou waved off his friends concern, "We're a very odd town, remember, magic is hardly new to us. Plus, Pastor Mark is very good at his old Hunting job. I found out he still keeps his shot-gun under the pulpit. Can you believe that…"

"Well, once a Hunter, always a Hunter." Yugi offered, relaxing slightly. "I am glad the towns ready then, I would hate for anyone else to get hurt."

"Paster Mark has put up wards around the town, they should repel anything of magical origin for a while."

"Another reason why you want me to stay with you?"

Ryou nodded, glad his fellow light understood their sudden need to be together.

"Okay," Yugi sat forward, crossing his legs, and Ryou noted the thinking face Yugi wore only when pondering a duelling move had suddenly appeared. "So…my job is to protect Earth, right? Sounds like this is a job for us magical lights, to clean up some mess and make the Court a predominate power in all things magical. They've forced our hand into getting involved." He shifted his attention slightly, "I say we take up the fight."

"I knew you would…"

"Ryou, I know this must be hard for you." Yugi frowned, "Your mother and sister…"

"It's alright, Yugi…really…it's about time I faced the past. Bakura faced his, it is only fair that the other half of his soul face's the same fate as accepting the terrible events that transpired."

"I'll be with you." Yugi offered, "Every step of the way."

They clasped hands.

"This is where we need Tea and her speeches." Yugi pouted.

Ryou pointed to the phone on the wall beside the lights head, "You can call her."

Yugi rubbed chin, "Do you think Yami and Bakrua need some back-up with this Ori thing? Since both you and I are going to be preoccupied, they'll need some help."

Slowly Ryou felt a smile creeping over his cheeks, seeming to catch on. "I think they might."

Yugi grabbed the phone.

000000000000000

000000000

000

Soft, white, pure snow fell as gently as tiny petals; tarnishing the country-side in a cascading blanket. Hermione wishfully gazed out the small car's window, studying the unchanging landscape. The crops were dormant in their winter sleep, leaving the hedgerows to mark what would have been once lavish green pastures gusting in lamenting, sweet spring wind. Yet winter had a beauty too, but the sight of the snow only deepened her sorrow. Right now she could imagine heading to Hogsmeade with Ron and Harry, listening to their laughter instead of the crackling car radio. They would have all be preparing for the Christmas ball, made all the more special by the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year.

A cold spike shivered down her spine. Harry needed her! What was she doing here, in this car, with her parents, when her friend was anxiously facing danger that he should never have entered into.

Her obvious pouting and continuous sighing was finally getting through to her parents and she heard her mother shuffle around in the passenger seat of the tiny blue car.

"Sweetie, try not to look so glum. It's Christmas."

"I know Mum," dusting back her tussled waves of brown hair Hermione dared not turn from the window, knowing she would only see her mother's thinned lips. Over the moors she could start to make out the shapes of little houses, with smoke rising up from chimney pots. The car rose up over the last mound and finally she was given leeway to view the small town in its glory. Such a cute little place it was, scattered houses all brightly lit with warm welcoming windows glowing in the winter dimness.

Her brow furrowed, spotting a small hill and crowing the hill a beautiful old manor watched over the tiny town like a slumbering king, protecting the land silently and diligently. A forest of evergreens covered in snow back dropped the manor, making an eerie, almost mystical scene. Memories flickered back, of the times she had visited the town in her childhood. That manor had always stood there but never before had she seen its windows glowing with light, nor its garden so well kept.

"Dad? Is…someone living in the old manor now?"

"Oh yes," she heard Alfred's ruffled laugh, "the Lord returned some time ago, according to your grandmother."

"The Lord? You mean, as in the archaic…Lord, Lord…in a federal era?"

"Indeed." Her mother replied this time, her tone far too chirpy. "All this land you see has been owned by the Bakura family for generations. This town dates back hundreds of years…"

"The Bakura family…" Hermione whispered, testing the name, finding it odd on her tongue. She shivered despite the heating in the car. Why did the name tickle her magic so? Had she read of the name before, or heard of it in History of Magic class?

"So…who's the Lord?"

"His name is Ryou. I am positive you will like him. He is a very kind and gentle spirited man." Alfred glanced into the rear-view mirror, gazing at his dejected daughter in the back seat, her pretty face marred by the frown she wore. "I know you always wondered why your mother and I were not all that surprised when you got your Hogwarts letter."

Typically at the mention of the magical school Hermione glanced up, her eyes brightening slightly. Alfred shared a small knowing smile with his wife.

"I don't understand Dad."

"Well, dear, there is something you need to know about your mother's and my home-town. It isn't exactly a normal place, never has been. You remember the letter you sent home a while ago and you talked about the fairy-lines...the...er...invisible magical lay-lines in the earth."

Hermione nodded slowly, suddenly intrigued. She had had no idea that her parents had even understood or read in detail her letters.

"Well, this town is built over a couple of them." Abby turned slightly in the front seat, smiling at her daughter. "The strongest point is at Lord Ryou's Manor."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "So is he a wizard!"

"Nope." Alfred turned the car down a small little begotten road. "Think a little bit more sweetie, think about...Merlin."

"Druid." Hermione gasped aloud and by the smile her father gave her in the review mirror she knew she was right. The revelation was flooring. That was impossible. All through History of Magic she had been taught that Druidism had become a tainted form of their magic, a way for Muggles to think they were somehow connecting to the land.

"Dad, Druid's aren't magical." Hermione denied bluntly.

"No, that's just what they want you to think. Lord Ryou actually attended Hogwarts for about four years, I believe, but you know...the whole thing with that chap-who-can't-be-named..."

Hermione nodded weakly, hoping the conversation was not going in the direction she felt it was going in, "Well, that happened when Lord Ryou was a boy at Hogwarts, his Father was a Wizard...anyway, long story-short, Lord Ryou's mother and sister died in the war with He-who-cannot-be-named. Lord Ryou's father was so devastated he denounced his Wizard-ways and shipped his son to Japan."

"That's horrible." The mere idea of being forced to leave the wizarding world was devastating.

"Well," Abby turned slightly towards her daughter, "it was horrible but Lord Ryou isn't exactly your normal fellow...he has a very long and very interesting story that I am sure your Grandmother is going to highly enjoy telling you when we get to her place."

"Why aren't we staying at Grandmothers place?"

"It's a little bit too small." Alfred chuckled.

Hermione smiled faintly, recalling the few times she had visited her grandmother's tiny cottage. It was one small room beautifully made into a house. The toilet, she recalled, was a trip down the garden path and doing such a trip in the middle of the freezing night had always been an adventure. But nothing like her adventures now, with Harry and Ron. Had someone told her when she was eleven in her first year at Hogwarts that somehow she would be tied into the plot of fighting the Dark Lord himself she would have told them quite blankly of the impossibly of such a happening.

But here she was, fighting what could have been called the beginnings of a war.

Where did the definition of child-solider begin and end?

She turned her attention through the window, peering over the snow covered hills towards the large manor back dropped by a luscious forest. Her chest tightened. It was a mighty home, not a castle, but a true marbled manor looking lordly and beautiful atop the hill-side. It must have had at least a hundred rooms, of the part that she could see. It was nothing like Hogwarts, but oddly enough her fingers tingled with the same hopeful anticipation that she always felt when approaching the magical school.

Surely one man alone could not occupy such a large home all to himself? And why where they invited to such a grand place. Did her parents know him that well? And if he had been a boy at Hogwarts at the time of Voldemort's uprising, that made him young; a young Lord of a grand English Manor? His father must have passed away.

"Dad? Why…why are we staying there?"

"Let's just say," Alfred eased the tiny car down the main-road of the town, "Ryou is an old friend of the family."

"So..." Hermione brushed a hand over her cotton dress, "Is it just Lord Ryou, or does anyone else live there." Though he sounded fascinating, being left alone all Christmas in a giant manor seemed overly boring, when she could have been at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron.

Alfred and Jane shared another look. "I guess you'll find out..."

She sent them both a glare, only to hear them both chuckling like devilish children.

00000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

_And….that's that._

_Oh the point of the Harry Potter plot line, I am kind of following the books kind of following more of the movie – I'm more a movie Harry Potter fan than book Harry Potter fan (I know, shocking…and really awful of me, since I'm a writer, but what can I say, I enjoyed the movies more…) However, in saying that, I like Book Hermione better than Movie Hermione so a bit of a mish-mash of them both. _

_I apologise if I get any of the Harry Potter fandom stuff wrong, I'm trying my upmost best! _

_Um, I won't be following the Cannon Times, as Harry Potter is set in the 90's and this fic is 2010-2011 so…sorry about that. I can't believe Harry Potter is set back then…when I was a wee-girl… seriously…so…weird…so…dated…anyway… (maybe that's why I like the movies, they have a bit more of a now feeling)_

_Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! _

_Have a wonderful Day/Night :)_

_xx_


	10. S02E10 Christmas Lights

_It has been raised to my attention that my grammar is getting rather bad of late, for this I do apologise greatly. Sometimes I do wonder why someone as bad at understanding the laws of writing choose to try and be an author – but it is one way to express the massive imagination I seemed to have stuffed into my tiny skull._

_I hope you can all enjoy the next episode! Thank you for your reviews and your kind thoughts. I really do enjoy hearing from you and hearing your ideas and concepts. You keep this tale going!_

_Cheers,_

_Hope you're all well!_

_Have a safe new years!_

000000000000000000

00000000000

000

**Season 2 - Episode 10: Christmas Lights**

Her grandmother's cottage was a tiny little quaint house that looked as though it had been pulled from a beautiful old fairy tale book. Its thatched roof had been lovingly layered in snow and the chimney-pot's whiffed smoke into the dull grey sky. Hermione shuffled around in her seat, making room for the old lady as she waddled her way down the garden path, Alfred bearing her case.

The car door popped open and Hermione put on her most brilliant smile as Matilda clambered into the tiny back seat with a shuffle.

"Hello Matilda, how are you?"

Hermione watched as her mother turned in the front seat, giving a warm greeting.

"I'm quite well dear, knees playing up a bit, and the hips, but that's the cold weather talking." Matilda gave Hermione a playful wink as Alfred started up the engine and the small blue car chugged its way through the small streets of the cosy little town.

"Give your grandmother a kiss." Matilda offered her cheek and Hermione quickly pecked it, tasting makeup and feeling the odd, leathery texture of the old woman's skin. For her age Hermione had to admit, her grandmother still had a crazy vibrant shine of youth about her. It was saddening that the darling old woman was not part of the wizard world. She was only in her eighties, and witches and wizards could live well into their hundreds. Losing a mind as full and vibrant as her grandmothers should have been a crime.

But, her family were Muggles, and had to live as Muggles lived, which meant dying like Muggles died. The young girl forced a smile, glad she had at least inherited her grandmother's keen intelligence, love of learning and her mop of wild, fuzzy, totally untameable hair.

Matilda gave Hermione's knee a pat.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you to come all the way out here for Christmas, I know how much that school of yours and those boys you love so much mean to you, deary…but I'm getting a bit old now, might not last another year and seeing your lovely face brings such joy to my heart."

"Grandma, don't say that. I love visiting you."

Matilda rolled her eyes. "Tah…silly girl, I know a lie when I hear one! You've been captivated by that magical world of yours! Us old Muggles aren't good enough for you!"

"Rubbish Grandma." Hermione took up the gloved hand, giving it a squeeze, "Being a Muggle is what made me who I am and I am not ashamed of it one bit."

"Good." Matilda gave a nod, "Can't let your head get too big, it'd fall off your pretty little neck."

The young witch rolled her eyes. "It won't, Grandma."

Matilda gave a laugh, patting the girl's knee. "We'll have lots of fun over Christmas, you'll see! The old Manor is a beautiful place, bet it can top your Hogwarts place, any day!"

"So…this Lord Ryou, Dad said he was a Druid?"

"Oh, your Father told you a little about him did he?" With a devilish smirk Matilda's eyebrows lifted.

"A bit." Hermione peered through her fringe, noting Alfred's smile in the revision mirror.

"Lord Ryou is a lovely man, we have coffee together, oh well…he has tea, like a true English gentleman, I have coffee. Old lady like me, can't taste tea any more, need a good strong coffee!" Her grandmother waved a hand in the air. "I assure you, my girl, you will never meet a more valiant and noble knight!"

"So, he hasn't changed then?" Alfred chuckled, "Ryou was always one to protect the meek, considering how meek he is himself."

At that Matilda gave a delighted whoop. "Oh yes, why only three weeks ago he defended the town from an invasion of terrible monsters!"

"Monsters, out here?" Hermione jerked towards her grandmother.

"I know!" Matilda's arms waved.

"But Mother, I thought old Pastor Mark was keeping at bay the spooks in the night?" Alfred turned down a small road, the car giving a chug as its engine whirled and whooped to make it up a slight hill. In the slow falling snow, the large bronze gates of the manor were visible. The beautiful and intricately designed gate folded inward, giving them access to the expansive and manicured court-yard.

"Oh, the Preacher does keep most of the spooks away, bloody darn ghosts and iffy demons wanting our towns holy land…but it's these new odd fellows, black shady creatures that tear away the happiness and eat your soul that we're a bit strung up about."

"Sounds like I'm missing out on all the fun not living here anymore." Alfred chuckled.

"Keeps an old lady like me buzzing." Matilda laughed in delight, "Bit of adventure gets the blood flowing through the ticker."

"Is this…Lord Ryou…is he old?" Hermione shuffled in her seat.

"Old?" Matilda screwed up her face, "Good heavens no! He's about six years younger than your Father! Well, he was…time for him is a bit wibbly-wobbly." Matilda rolled her eyes, "Plus, there is no way to tell his age…he doesn't wrinkle..."

Giving Hermione's hand a slap Matilda winked at the young witch.

"You'll find him rather bedazzling I am sure, however, it is his darkness you need to watch out for…"

"I am very much looking forward to meeting this Bakura." Alfred yanked on the hand-break of the car, parking it before the smarble stairs leading up to the engulfing front entrance. Snow looked like it had been recently cleared, ready for their arrival. "I find it is amazing to think of being able to actually…see another entire version of yourself? It would be like looking a weird mirror every day. What do you think dear?"

Abby finished fixing her hair and makeup. "I would find it very unsettling."

Matilda gave a snort, "Well, be prepared to have your socks and jocks stolen!" She stoutly folded her arms over her chest, "That old ancient thief can steal anything!"

Shaking her head in confusion at the baffling conversation Hermione turned aside, gazing forlornly out the window.

Suddenly she felt it; an overpowering sensation of awe as she gazed up at the marvelous old building coming into view, decked in happy cheerful Christmas lights. Her magic was surging inside her, tossing about restlessly and she knew it had to be the presence of the intersecting lay-lines converging upon one spot.

Just what did the manor hold inside and would she find something to help Harry?

Her lips pursed thin.

Why did she have to always think of Harry…

000000000000000

000000000

000

The doorbell chimed throughout the manor's internal speakers. Edison tipped his head to one side, giving a sigh as he finished a tray for dinner. Glancing down at R2 he placed the tray atop the droids head.

"Take this to the Lounge will you-." The Butler winced as a high-pitched squeal echoed down the hallway and the thumping of feet hitting the priceless rug resounded in a thudding.

"I'll get it!" Sol shouted in the loudest volume Edison had ever heard from the child.

Edison poked his head out the door into the long main corridor of the upper level, raising an eyebrow as Sol dashed past in a fast-paced run; soon after Anakin followed, the teenager panting heavily.

"Solomon! Don't answer the door! You're not...oh for the sake of Yoda! Sol get back here! Edison, don't just stand there, get him!"

"I beg your pardon young Master Anakin, but I am not a dog who fetches the duck on your will..."

Anakin swung his arms in a minor tantrum, "Ohhhh, fine! Be that way you old man!" The young Jedi started his chase once more. Sol vanished around the corner of the corridor, happily skipping with playful shadows following his movements as they whiffed into the air to dance freely.

The boy twirled around in the air, his laughter echoing through the manor like a fairies little magical giggle. Jumping down two steps at a time Sol bounced his way into the grand marble foyer of the manor, riddled with priceless Egyptian statues and pillars of bright white alabaster. He was about to dash for the large wooden doors but was stalled as Bakura stepped out of thin-air, scooping him up and off the ground to throw him high into the domed ceiling.

Bakura caught him.

"Hello tiger." The ex-thief chuckled, hooking the boy under his arm as Sol squealed. Quickly Bakura placed a finger to his lips, looking intensely serious, to the point that Sol stopped almost instantaneously, mirroring his uncle's serious expression.

"Visitors." The ex-thief raised a white eyebrow, "Be good, alright."

Sol nodded stoutly.

"Good lad. Now, shall we see who it is?"

"Yay!"

000000000000000000

00000000000

0000

Hermione dusted snow off her jacket, worriedly glancing at the extravagantly carved double door her grandmother stood before, her walking cane in hand, almost looking ready to bat something the moment the door opened. Her father handed her the weight of her own magical suite-cast and she took it gladly. It was heavy, considering the amount of books she'd piled it in for extra reading. Maybe with Harry and Ron not around she might actually get some extra homework done.

Though somehow, gazing at the old English manor, she had the odd feeling that the building and the people within it would be enough to entertain her for the holiday.

The door opened, releasing a warm puff of air that brushed back her hair from her eyes. Matilda swung her cane. Hermione winced as a shout bellowed out from the dark skinned man in the doorway, one hand having caught the cane, his other arm holding a small boy tightly to his chest in protection.

The man was tall, broad, reminding her instantly of a warrior. He needed only armor and a sword to go with his eerie red and black eyes and pale white hair to look the part of a fantastical knight in some grand fantasy adventure. The aura around him was almost painful for her to look at, it was black, like a thick fog of oozing goo and it was pulsing past her in powerful waves.

He was drenched in something wraithlike, warning her that he was dangerous, he wasn't all human. He felt like the result of a Necromancer's dark, twisted experiment. Her mouth went dry and she wanted to run.

"Bloody hell you old hag!" Red and black eyes flared at her grandmother, who hardly seemed to mind the loud shout, "I've got a little innocent kid in my arms; don't swing your cane at me! Besides, what are you trying to hit? My balls?"

Matilda smirked, shoving past the spirit into the front foyer, "Oh that's right, I do keep forgetting you don't have any."

"Shut up, witch." Bakura snarled. "Just because you're an old fart doesn't give you the right to insult me to my face."

"I can insult you to your arse if you want! It looks far more finer than your face." Matilda slapped the darkness firmly, "Now move and let my horde in and out of the cold…"

Bakura stepped aside, allowing Alfred, Abby and Hermione to shuffle into the glass foyer. The double doors were slammed shut, keeping out the chill of the winter. Cascading light enveloped the foyer, radiating from giant chandeliers floating high in a domed ceiling of crystal. The stain-glass murals were an array of religious myths, each with their own allocated spot.

Alfred removed is wife's jacket, hanging it upon a rack. He shrugged off his own before turning to Bakura.

"You must be the infamous Bakura." Alfred held out his hand, "Alfred Granger."

Flipping Sol over his shoulder Bakura took the offered hand and gave it a firm shake. "Indeed, I must be that infamous Bakura everyone loves so much. Lord knows why, I'm an ass most of the time."

"Indeed, couldn't have put it better myself…" The aristocratic tenor sounded from the chair case in the centre of the foyer.

Hermione paused from hanging up her jacket. What a lovely voice. It was kind. It sounded so wonderfully welcoming, she had no choice but to turn and gaze at the man the voice came from. He stood aloft the magnificent marble stairs dressed in tight white jeans and a heavy woven Christmas themed jumper that was too loose around his neck. The first thing that was clear in her mind was that he was white, hair, skin, clothing all pale and soft like the newly fallen snow outside. Yet somehow he gave the distinct impression that though he looked like a god of winter he was radiating strange warmth.

"Ryou!" Hermione blinked as her father stepped past her, taking off his gloves and walking forward as the white man, Ryou apparently, descended the marble sculpted stairs.

"Alfred, Abby! How wonderful to see you both again, welcome home!"

"Thank you so much to letting us stay here." Alfred shook the offered hand.

"It's an utter pleasure to house guests, this old manor needs a bit of company." Ryou chuckled, "And plus, the more the merrier over Christmas."

Hermione blushed as the gentle, earnest eyes settled upon her. "And this must be Hermione, hello dear." Ryou smiled, "I hear you're quite the intelligent little witch."

"Taking after her Grandmother then." Bakura grumbled, side-stepping a swipe from Matilda's cane.

"I am not that kind of witch."

"No, you're a thief! Who steals my alcohol." Bakura snapped back.

"Then don't leave it lying around!"

"Shut up!"

"Is Daddy here!" Getting bored Sol suddenly crawled over Bakura's shoulders, reaching out for Ryou. Plucking the boy from the disgruntled spirit Ryou chuckled.

"Your old man is warming himself by the fire in the lounge; poor chap needs a good rest heh."

"No! Not more fire!" Sol squeaked.

"Now don't worry, I promise, this fire is very contained and it will not suddenly decide to try and kill you. Now how about you run along ahead and go tackle Edison for a Christmas cookie?"

"Okay." Happily Sol skipped away.

"Dad! You were supposed to keep him hostage, not let him go again." Anakin's shout echoed around the entrance as the boy vaulted over the edge of the upper-level, skipping the stairs entirely. He landed elegantly in a controlled roll, bouncing up to the light.

"It takes hours to catch him again." Anakin puffed back the whitening strands of hair.

"Don't worry, Yami is back with Yugi." Ryou patted Anakin's head. "You did well keeping him entertained. Now, Alfred, Abby and Hermione, this is my son Anakin."

Like a switch Anakin snapped into a stance, his attention shifting to the role of an aristocratic son.

"Pleasure to meet you Anakin." Alfred offered his hand. "My mother here tells me you are rather the inventor."

"I don't like to brag, but yeah, I'm a bit mechanical I suppose." Anakin smirked, "Among other things."

Alfred simply laughed, "I bet he's a bit of trouble Ryou."

"You have no idea!" Ryou gave Anakin's mop of hair a ruffle, before linking his arm in Bakura's like an old man looking for support.

Hermione felt her cheeks suddenly flush at the laughter of the eerie gentleman standing beside his near identical twin. It was impossible. Somehow they were entirely opposite and yet similar to so many aspects, and their aura was near identical. They both had the same, board shoulders of an ancient warrior and even held the stance of one. She could not place it, but there was something uncanny and foreboding ebbing out from under the Lord's jumper, making her skin crawl horribly.

"So!" Matilda slapped her hands together, "Where is the darling Yugi? He needs a Christmas hug!"

"He just got out of hospital, Matilda, so be gentle…"

The old woman blew a rasp. "Gentle! He's a man, he can take it like one!"

Ryou sighed heavily. "All the same, his apartment burnt down, so gentle is good. He's staying here for a couple of months so I can keep an eye on him while he recovers. Plus, Bakura works with his partner...it's all rather one big happy family."

"Happy is hardly the word I'd use." Bakura snorted but stepped aside, missing a swing from Matilida's cane once more.

"Yes, that is because you are a gloop of darkness."

"Yeah, well, you're a toad."

Matlida opened her mouth and Ryou quickly stepped up, "please…both of you, if you desire a match of insults do it outside where my ears won't hear your remarks."

"But its cold outside." Matlida grumbled.

"Yeah, the old woman might catch her death and save me the trouble of killing her."

Matilda frowned, "Who are you calling old, you ancient spirit."

"At least I'm eternally youthful-." Ryou firmly struck Bakura over the back of his head.

"I said enough!"

"Why don't you hit Matilda! She started it!"

"Because she's a lady, I don't hit women."

Bakura scowled, "That rule of yours will get you in trouble one day."

"When that day comes, I will happily hit a woman." Ryou snapped. "But until it comes, rule stands." The English Lord began to stroll up the stairs, he paused, turned and lifted his eyebrows in curious invitation. "Leave your luggage, my Butler will attend to it…however, Anakin, will you take Hermione to her room to settle in and then come join us in the Lounge."

"Sure Dad."

"Good, now, Alfred, Abby, do follow me…and Bakura, help Matilda up the stairs."

Hermione watched the company move away, leaving her in the large foyer under the astounding crystal chandler beside the teenage boy who must not have been any older than she was. Though, through her half hearted glances, he stood tall like he was an adult and under his black knitted jumper and tight grey jeans, she was positive there was the expanded muscle groups that neither Ron nor Harry had ever even thought to make use of.

He looked just as much the warrior as the English Lord did, maybe even more so with his current dark toned get-up.

"Hi…" Anakin shuffled to one side, picking up her case. "I'm Anakin Bakura." His smile was as geniue as ever a one she had received from a guy.

"Hermione Granger." She offered back.

"Well, Miss. Granger, if you would care to follow me I'll take you to your quarters."

She quickly followed him up the stairs and down a long corridor to the left. Paintings lined the walls, many must have been utterly priceless and one of a kind. Suites of armor were set against beautifully lined pillars looking like they were taken from some burial site. The floor under her creaked and shifted, covered in a rug that ran with a mural of a medieval tale. She had no time to figure out what the story was, trying her best to keep up with Anakin was hard enough.

She grabbed her case, causing him to slow down slightly.

"So…ah…Lord Ryou is your Father?"

"Yup!" Anakin shrugged, "Someday I shall inherit all you see." He cracked a savvy grin, "Whenever Dad decides to ascend to a higher-plain of existence." His playful expression was supposed to be a sign of mockery but Hermione was positive he meant every word he said.

He stopped before a wooden door and gave it a gentle shove. It creaked open, lights flicking on at the moment of their entrance into a large chamber.

"This is your room."

"Its…huge…" The young witch gasped at the extravagant surroundings, filled with rich, ancient furniture. The four-poster bed, lavished in deep royal purple curtains was far bigger than that in Hogwarts. A warm fire crackled in the fire place, where sofa's had been set up for lounging in. Anakin gently pushed her into the room, placing her bag down upon the bed.

"Not the biggest one in the house, I assure you." Anakin glanced around the room. "Dad thought you might feel more at home in this one, it's a bit more…castle-like than the newer sections of the manor. Ah…my room is just down the hall, I'll show you when we pass it. So, if you hear any ghosts or something in the night, just knock on my door."

"I think I can handle ghosts." Hermione raised her eyebrows at the teenager.

He was around the same height as Ron and had the same cascade of freckles all over his cheeks, but he did not have the firm, stocky build of the red-haired Weasley. His mop of curly hair was almost white and she had to wonder if he was blenching it to get to the state or if he really was the son of the strange Lord of the Manor.

"Ah…so…" Anakin turned towards the door, giving her a motion, "Dad wants us in the Lounge ASAP for dinner. Hope you're hungry, Edison makes good food!"

Half in a trance she dashed out the door, catching up with him after the panic of thinking of being lost in the alien manor. She felt just like she had the first time she had walks the corridors of Hogwarts.

"How old are you?" Breaking the silence felt like the only thing to do and Hermione glanced through her bundles of hair.

"I'll be sixteen in a couple of months." Anakin flashed a grin. "Took my time getting there but," he pouted, "figure it's better to be younger longer, until I find an age to settle at. I like being a teenager, haven't lost that part of my brain that tells me to stop doing something because it's dangerous. Though, according to my Dad, I might never lose it…"

"My two best friends are still figuring that one out too."

Anakin gave a laugh. "Guys, we're awful aren't we."

"Yeah, you are."

The teen-Jedi slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, giving her a side-wink. Hermione flinched, realising he had caught her staring.

"The jeans belong to my uncle…he has an awesome taste in fashion but I'm kinda outgrowing him quicker than I thought, I'll end up looking like a bozo if I keep trying to steal his clothes. I have no fashion-sense…"

"Neither do I…probably why I like my school uniform so much."

"Never been to school…" Anakin mused, "Don't know what it'd be like, you know, to be with other kids your age and stuff? I've been surrounded by adults for like…forever." He popped his lips, "Oh, other than Sol…but he's not really my age...technically…"

"Sol?" Hermione blinked, "The little boy?"

Anakin nodded, pointing down the corridor where the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard pattering on the floor. Hermione gave a squeak of shock as something blurred past her leg. She blinked as it darted up the wall, paused for a moment, waiting for the tiny boy to run around a corner.

"Pokemon." Anakin grinned, "You know, the card game…the TV series? That's Evee…she's a bit wild…"

The pokemon scampered over the rug between Anakin's legs and Sol tore after it, "No! Evee! Stop! Come back!" The boy tripped on a tuff in the rug, landing firmly on his face. Anakin quickly dashed forward, picking the sobbing boy off the floor and hugging him to his chest.

"Evee!" The young jedi called out, finding the pokei-ball on the belt Sol wore and holding it out at the creature. "Return."

In a buzz of shadows the creature was sucked back into the pokei-ball. Anakin reattached it to Sol's belt, rubbing off the boy's tears. "Hey, hey Solly…nothing to cry about alright? You just tripped over, you're fine! Evee was just playing with you…she wants to get stronger to make you proud."

Sol nodded, holding out his arms. Anakin scooped the boy up, moving back to a blanket gazing Hermione.

Hermione stared at the red and white balls around Sol's waist. "What…was that?"

"What? I thought you were a witch? Don't tell me you where freaked out at that? From what Dad tells me, you'd have seen much weirder." Looking mildly confused at her reaction Anakin backed up slightly.

Her cheeks paled, suddenly horrified. What had she done to give herself away? "You know I'm a witch?"

"Heck yeah, I can smell it on you…you've got an aura like a buzzing big bee. Ah…Hermione, I'm not a Muggle…is that the word? I think so; Dad said it through gritted teeth so I'm not sure if it's the correct pronunciation…"

"You said it right."

"Well, this family is hardly Muggle then." Anakin chuckled, "Muggle maybe in the sense that we don't know much about your kind of magic, nor your world, but I assure you, we know much about magic itself."

"I suppose other kinds of magic have been recorded." Her logical mind began clicking into gear. Anakin noted the shine in her eyes, the bright happiness she seem to project when given a new line of thought to adventure down.

"There are heaps of kinds of magics out there…all different levels of the same energy in the universe. Sol is…well…we're starting to call the Summoners, instead of Duellists, but it means the same thing…they can summon creatures from different dimensions using the Shadow Realm as a gateway." He turned down a corridor, noting that the girl was listening intensely. She had the shine of a scholar in her eyes, the thirst and hunger for knowledge. Behind the giant mop of brown hair, her plain face and simple cotton dress, was something so bright he was immensely confused as to why she had a shadow of guilt hovering through her aura. He shrugged it off, deciding it was possibly best to not use his Jedi gifts on the visitor; poking around in someone's life only ever caused problems.

"Are you a wizard?"

"I could be if I wanted to I suppose…" Anakin shrugged, "Dad's been teaching me. I'm getting a wand for Christmas, pretty awesome." He gave a thumb's up and grinned, "But I'm a Jedi, I can adapt to anything I want to adapt to."

"Jedi?"

"Yep!"

"But that's…impossible…"

They walked into the Lounge, leaving Hermione's sentence hanging in her flabbergasted disbelief of the strange manor she had had walked into. This was even stranger than the day she had walked into Hogwarts. At least then she had known what she was getting into, now her head was spinning with crazy theories.

"Ah, Anakin…Hermione! Glad you could make it," Ryou stood from a couch, "We can start dinner…its nothing fancy or formal, we'll leave the grandeur to Christmas but take a plate and enjoy."

Her parents were by the crackling fire place, deep in discussion with the dark skinned Bakura, plates already laden. Anakin allowed Sol to slip down from his arms and small boy tore through the lounge room towards a young man sitting wearily by the large, old table. Hermione stalled in awe as he turned slightly to give Sol's head a gentle pat. He brushed aside his blond fridge behind his ears, revealing a youthful face.

He had the kindest, most genuine smile she had ever seen upon someone, even more so than Professor Lupin. Sitting at the table looking so amazingly content, with golden twirls of hair, that rather looked like it was glittering with stardust danced around his high-asian cheekbones. Yet perhaps it was the eerie glow of his eyes that stalled her. He was ethereal, almost as if part of him didn't belong in the real world.

But nothing was off-putting about him, even with his overly youthful quality and otherworldly gaze. He looked and felt so very welcoming and friendly it was impossible for her to feel threatened by his intense magical aura.

Who could possibly radiate so much light, while being seated next to someone who projected so much darkness her magic was almost choking in the presence of such an eminence being. Anakin gave her a shove, causing her to stumble forward rather ungracefully.

The young man looked up at the sound of her foot-fall and raised an eyebrow, seeming to glance through her like she was a ghost.

"Hello…you must be Hermione...I'm Yugi." Yugi grinned, "Ryou tells me you attend a school for young witches and wizards…" He patted the chair beside him, "Come on, sit down and tell me about it, I'm really curious."

"You're not a wizard." Hermione frowned, suddenly confused. She was positive what she felt radiating from him was magic, and it was coming off him in waves.

"Not in the least." Cracking a laugh Yugi glanced to Yami, "Imagine me a wizard."

"Yes, with a beard, like Gandalf." The Pharaoh gave a smirk, wincing as Yugi hit him firmly on the shoulder.

"Or Grandpa." The light mused suddenly, before they both erupted into sudden laughter at the mental image, almost startling Hermione from her seat. Yugi breathed out deeply, giving a shake of his head.

"Sorry Hermione, I've been cooped up under a mountain, my apartment got burned down by some of the…what did Ryou call them?"

"Death Eaters." Yami picked a mince pie from a plate, studying it for a moment. "Rather ambiguous name, what do they do…eat death?"

"And what kind of name is Voldemort." Yugi rubbed his chin, "I mean…seriously…it sounds so, gross. Though, from what Ryou said, maybe gross is what he wants to project."

"What kind of name was Zorc?" Yami offered in defence.

"True, but at least Zorc was short. I keep tripping up over the Voldemort. Could I shorten it to Vold? Would that be disrespectful to a Dark Lord?"

"Maybe you could call him it to his face and see what reaction you get." Yami watched as Edison brought over the roast.

"Apparently he isn't physical yet." Yugi offered, "He's in limbo state. So I don't think talking to him is possible. Which raises the question, how do you kill something that isn't physical."

"They're wizards, aibou, I'm sure they have some hocus-pocus…"

Yugi wrinkled his brow, turning back to Hermione. "Ryou told me Voldemorts name shouldn't be said out loud, what's with that?"

"Well," she gave a shrug, "Everyone is scared of him, even his name provokes fear. It's utterly irrational if you ask me."

"I agree." Yugi nodded, "But none-the-less a powerful Dark Lord is to be respected for being a powerful Dark Lord…question is…how to flush him out…catch him and the kill him before he decides to set up dominion over our planet."

"Think about it after Christmas, aibou." Yami sipped his nutmeg, lifting himself out of his seat and giving the light's shoulder a pat. "You'll have plenty of time to come up with a strategy after you clear the facts out with that Order thing Ryou was pattering on about. I don't envy you though."

Yugi watched the ancient spirit wander aside from the table and seat himself by the fire, joining the conversation between Ryou and Alfred, which Yugi vaguely heard over their mind-link had something to do with politics and therefore, would be right down Yami's alley.

He poured himself another warm drink, offering the hot chocolate to Hermione. She was gazing steadily at the Puzzle around his neck; her eyes watching it glean in the candle light. Giving it a small pat Yugi startled her out of her train of thought by the action. She blushed.

"Sorry, its just…it's humming."

"Well, that confirms it then, you are magical." Yugi mused, "Not many people can hear the wave-length of energy the Items give off. I wonder if all your kind will sense it…come to think to think to think of it, maybe I should get you to the SGC and get Janet to run a few tests on your blood-work, see if you're alien in origin or not…do you think your parents would mind? I'll get Ryou to ask them, kind of rude of me suddenly want your blood. Sorry, I tend to over-talk when I'm in pain…" He offered a sincere apology, giving a motion to his bandaged arm.

"Just…who are you?" Hermione glanced over to Lord Ryou, "Both of you? You're aura is so…strange…and…the other men, they're just like you. They feel similar, just…darker."

Sipping his drink Yugi lent upon the table, propping up his elbows. "This is nice, having a conversation with someone your age that's magical. I kind of wish my friends had been like you when I was your age, would have made my life a tad bit easier…" he chuckled, almost as though he was recalling something.

His gentle gaze settled upon her. "I know you didn't want to come here for Christmas Hermione, but I think it's a good thing you did. I fact, I think fate lined this up for us…" Yugi gave a wink, "Tell you what…" He leant back, slinging an arm over the back of his chair causally, "You tell me all about your school and your wizard world and I'll tell you all about me and the spirit over there discussing politics with your old man. Fair deal?"

Spirit? Hermione's eyes widened suddenly. Why hadn't she seen that? Of course, it made complete sense. Jerking towards the man called Yami she stared blankly in awe. Now that she knew it was entirely visible to see, the form he took had no life-force, it was simply an illusion of a shape to interact with the physical realm.

"Okay," her head was filling with abounding questions and the vague hope that maybe she would learn something to help Harry in the Tri-wizard Tournament. "I'll tell you about Hogwarts…but only if you promise to tell me who you are."

"That's easy." Yugi's hand reached out to grasp hers and she was surprised by its strength as it gripped tightly in reassurance. The skin was rough, as if it had been well worn down by years of adventures but they were comforting and sturdy, just like her fathers. "I'm the Light of the Pharaoh, Protector of Earth and of our little Milky-Way Galaxy." He gave her a nudge, "I'm a soul split into two halves, darkness and light. Obviously I'm the light half."

"A soul made into two entities, one dead, the other living…" Hermione whispered, her mind flicking back to a class of History of Magic. "The Millennium Items, but they're supposed to be a myth!"

"So our story is in this magical world of yours…hmmm…now I can see why Ryou is a bit worried. If a student knows it…what are the chances this Voldemort knows it too heh."

"I think bit worried is the understatement of the year." Anakin suddenly bent over his Uncle's shoulder, stealing a lolly from the basket on the table. "Dad's been beside him with worry. He's been pouring over all his old occult books and insisting I learn some spells for protection, cause apparently my lightsaber skills won't be enough and these wizard chaps don't play fair."

"We do so!" Hermione huffed, "Well…some of us…"

Yugi chuckled, "Smoke and daggers, dear…" He gave her hand a small pat, "There are all kinds of people in this world…"

00000000000

0000000

000

Yugi gazed at the crackling fire, watching the flames playfully nibble at the wood. His mind replayed memories of running, of smoke, and the horrible fear of realising his darkness could not reach him. He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, feeling just how flat and oily it had become from lack of washing.

A hand touched his shoulder, stirring him from his thoughts and he glanced around. Ryou eased down on the couch, passing over a mug of warm milk.

"Might help you sleep." The English lord offered kindly.

"Thanks." Taking the offered drink Yugi wrapped his hands around the warmth and sipped the liquid contently. Half of his mind was focused on the strange happenings, the other was listening to Yami settling Sol into bed. The Pharaoh's over protective drive had been kicked into gear by losing their beloved unit, and though Shadow Magic was strong, nothing could get back the loss of precious gifts and photos. He was so glad he had still left most of his old-life gear back in the Game Shop. Being immortal was a curse, sure he was a protector of Earth, but he treasured above all else the things that linked him to his friends who he knew would pass on someday.

Yugi breathed out deeply, trying to resettle himself and focusing on the current predicament. Without Shadow Magic he was left only with his abilities as the Pharaoh's light, so he could no longer train the recruits at the ADA, but Ryou had presented a new issue that needed more attention than that given to him by the SGC and the American Government. Yami's job was space, his job was Earth and on Earth there was currently a world of magic that needed assessing.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, taking a deep drink of the milk.

The evening he had spent talking to the young little Witch had been one of the most interesting evenings he had had in a long while. He smiled slightly. She reminded him so much of himself at that age, so hungry for answers, and so very loyal to his friends.

"If I had never met her I would never have believed you..." The Pharaoh's light furrowed his brow, "Now I understand why you felt so weird the first time we met. An entire civilization hidden in another dimension of space but on the same planet…truly astounding…and very troubling. She knew, Ryou, she knew what the Millennium Items were…and she could even feel the energy pulse from the Puzzle." Yugi puffed back his fringe, "Yes, I can see why you're worried."

Ryou sighed, hugging his shawl around his neck, "We have fought things without our darkness's before Yugi, we can do this alone too. Two lights are always brighter than one."

Yugi smirked into his mug. "Quite true."

Ryou's head tilted slightly and Yugi noted the slight gloss of the light's eyes indicating he was communicating with Bakura mentally. The English Lord gave a soft chuckle, lifting himself out of the couch.

"Bed time apparently…or I'll be a grouch tomorrow and I have guests to entertain. Do try and sleep a bit Yugi."

Yugi saluted. "Yes sir."

"You have been in the Airforce far too long." Ryou laughed as he left.

Placing aside the mug upon the small coffee table Yugi curled himself onto the couch, propping his head against the arm-rest and closing his eyes. The heat of the fire was gentle against his skin. He knew he should have been afraid of it, after everything that had happened, after Yami had confronted the Ori and their terrible flames. But somehow, the gentle crackling of burning wood, the soothing kisses of the heat, was all together peaceful. Maybe because fire was light and he too was light.

In the knowledge that at some point Yami would find him on the couch and take him back to his room in the manor, Yugi felt sleep peacefully drift over him.

Whatever horrors the yonder days held could wait. Tonight he would sleep and he would sleep in the content knowledge that he was surrounded by love and friendship and protected by the greatest of all protectors.

0000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

She had to wonder what Harry and Ron would have been doing. While she had found herself skating on a pond, enjoying the sight that the odd boy Anakin made helping the little Sol find his feet on the ice, Hermione could only imagine what kind of arguments her two best friends would be getting into without her. Harry was under enough stress with the Tri-Wizard Tournament and she really had not made it easy on Ron by ignoring him for his rude comments over never finding a date for the Ball on Christmas Eve.

Was she overly happy that her parents had forced her out of the situation or sad she had missed such a beautiful occasion? She had no idea. All she could hear in her head was the running dialogue of her own thoughts spinning in the excitement of finding out the possibility of being able to split one's soul.

Lord Ryou was an utter, utter hoot. His smile, his gentle mannerisms, his overly bookish habit of quoting Shakespeare when his darker-half began ranting made her laugh. But nothing could describe Yugi Motou, nor the spirit of a long dead Pharaoh. Just being near them made her magic tingle, and she wanted to know more, to understand just how something so horrific as using Items cursed by blood and dark arts could be used to bring goodness back into the world.

Then there was Anakin.

He claimed to be a Jedi in training, hailing from another galaxy far, far away, what they all fondly called the Starwars Galaxy. She was a Muggle, she knew what Starwars was, and she knew it was utterly impossible that a Jedi could even exist. It was a make believe story made up by a brilliant story-teller, it was not real.

But then, most people thought magic was not real and she was a real Witch. So, Lord Ryou had given her permission, almost as a Christmas present, to poke around in his personal library, where she had found a book by a Doctor Daniel Jackson about Egyptian mythology and aliens, and many other interesting volumes she could spend hours devouring.

Anakin had found her under a pile of books in the library of the manor, the teen laughing in a jolly manner as he dragged her out to have an enjoyable dinner in the beautiful greenhouse. While snow fell gently outside, the glass room filled with all manner of plant-life, was heated and toasty warm.

Along with Sol, the only other young person in the manor, they had enjoyed a festive dinner of sweets for the celebration of Christmas Eve.

Hermione found herself forgetting entirely that the Ball had been on, that she would have been dancing, wearing a beautiful dress, and enjoying Harry and Ron's company. Instead, the mystery and magic of the manor and its strange inhabitants had captivated her entirely.

And besides, Anakin was wearing his tight black jeans again, what girl her age could say no to a Christmas Eve with a pre-Darth Vader teenage Jedi in tight black jeans.

"I just, I can't believe they're the same souls." Hermione set aside her hot chocolate, clutching the book she held on Egyptian mythology tightly.

From across the small setting of chairs and a center table, Anakin unfolded his legs, "Yeah, it's pretty hard to get your head around at first, but you've had a head-start I think, being a witch. I had no idea what I was getting into when I met them. I was a pour innocent little slave boy who got myself adopted by a guy who has a split personality disorder, for real…"

"But it's…" The word impossible did not make it past her lips.

"I do wonder how many times you've tried to use the word impossible these last few days." Anakin smirked, standing to his feet and gathering the slumbering Sol into his arms. Hermione watched him, noting the tenderness he used towards the little bundle. Wrapping Sol in a blanket Anakin gave am motion to the greenhouse's door.

"Would you mind…I have got to get this little fellow to bed before the clock strikes midnight, he might turn into a Furling or something."

She smiled at that. Furlings, apparently, were an alien race and Anakin simply adored the very mention of anything space orientated. If he was supposed to grow into the evil Sith Lord of doom, then something had gone terribly wrong. The teenager she saw now was hardly fitting to the word evil, though he had very firmly told her to never get in his road when his temper snapped. Apparently he was working hard to control something most people never knew they had, a dark-side. His words had been rather amusing and sounded vaguely familiar as if pulled from the movie itself but he seemed deadly serious about not giving into the Dark Side of the Force.

Anakin shrugged at her small laugh, "Hey, you never know with this family. Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if a werewolf suddenly decided to knock down the door and eat us all. My family is nuts!"

"Some werewolf's are nice; they try really hard to be normal. It's a disorder…not a curse." Hermione caught the door, shoving it open and stepping into the bitter chill of the night.

"You're so sweet." Anakin flashed a charming grin, "Takes a bit heart to love something that is hard to love."

"No," she shook her head, "It just takes acceptance."

"Alright, so why don't you accept this Malfoy chap you told me about, just because he's the son of someone you think is a bad-guy doesn't make him bad does it?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose, clutching her book tighter as they trudged through the snow towards the bright light of the manor's windows and the lantern hung outside the back-door.

"I mean, coming from my point of view, I'm the young form of a really bad-bad guy! I wouldn't want people to judge me just because I'm young Darth Vader."

"Yeah, I suppose, but Malfoy is evil and horrible. He calls me mudblood and he's as bigotry as his father."

"Hermione, maybe he hasn't known anything else but hatred. If you're raised in a family that hate non-magical people, can you really be expected to be anything different if you haven't been given a chance to expand your mind and your world view? Okay, maybe some people are actually 'born evil' like Voldemort, but you have to give them a chance at least to see the…I don't know, the light?" Anakin pushed his shoulder against the back door, allowing Hermione to duck into the warmth. They took the stairs up to the higher levels, silence between them as the young witch pondered the Jedi's words.

"I suppose I have never seen it that way."

"That's because you were never introduced to another way of seeing something. Pop calls it being narrow-minded or having tunnel-vision. I mean, sure we've all got personality traits that do kind of set us on a path, but you can always change. There is such a thing as a second-chance, you know. Have a think about it, and when you go back to school," Anakin gently pushed open the door into Sol's room, "Take a look at your mad-man Malfoy and see just how he acts and reacts to situations." The young Jedi settled Sol into the small bed, wrapping the boy tightly up in blankets. The stocking hung on the bed was already filled with new toys and Anakin gave a soft laugh, giving it a poke.

"Looks like Father Christmas has already been and gone." He checked his watch, "Five past midnight, we should get to bed. My Dad would expect us up at an ungodly time of the morning, like seven or something, to open gifts."

He slid the door shut carefully, pattering down the passage with Hermione in tow. They approached her chamber and Anakin opened the door for her in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Merry Christmas." He took her hand, bending to give it a soft kiss in the manner of a young lord. "And goodnight, Lady Witch." With a twirl on his feet Anakin headed off down the passage way with a small skip to his walk and a Christmas carol humming happily from the back of his throat. Hermione held her hand to her chest, thinning her lips and shaking her head.

"And he says the Pharaoh's a smooth talker." With a roll of her eyes she slipped into her room, "Darth Vader indeed..."

00000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

Yami chuckled as Sol tore past his feet, dragging with him his new pokemon-themed bag stuffed full of brand-new toys to replace those lost in the fire. The ancient king carefully balanced the two mugs in his hands around the torn remains of wrapping paper. On the outlay of couches their small gathering of family and friends sat, nibbling on the treats at the table. Yugi glanced up as the Pharaoh handed the warm mug of coffee to the light, admiring the new choker he had gifted the bubbly young man with. The light had been partially sore at losing his prized possession in the fire, it seemed fitting to get a new one to begin another collection.

"Looks good on you." The king grinned.

"You would say that even if it didn't." Yugi poked him.

The pharaoh hooked his legs around the arm of the couch, sipping his drink as his black eyes revealed a dark smile. "And you would know was lying."

"Does that ever get frustrating?" Abby offered with a cheerful smile at the two, flicking back her hair, just as wildly untamed as her daughters.

Yugi flashed a grin at the woman, seeing the same inquisitive shine of interest in her eyes that Hermione carried. The girl was insanely lucky she had been gifted with parents of the scholarly kind.

"Sometimes, though we have learnt tricks over the years to keep things from each other despite how difficult it is. Kind of like…lying to yourself. Yami is better at it than I am."

"That's just because you have a conscience the size of Jupiter." Bakura blew a rasp. "I remember that time you cheated on a math test, I had to physically stop you from going and telling the teacher. Though it was fun throwing you over my shoulder and carting you home."

"Shut up." Yugi waved a hand, "So, I have trouble telling lies and being naughty, at least I will forever be stuck on Santa's Nice list, while you, Bakura, are marked on his Naughty."

Bakura wandered away from the fire, joining them at the couches, the dark dressed starkly in a black skivvy, near identical to the white Ryou pleasantly wore. He shoved his hands into the deep pockets of his pants, making his back slouch slightly. "This holiday has no relevance in modern culture…if they're getting rid of the old dating system based off the Birth of Christ why do they even bother celebrating his birth when no one what's to even know he exists?"

"Oh ho…" Ryou burst into a laugh, "He's getting philosophical…"

"I'm just stating the obvious." Bakura's eyebrow twitched.

"No," Yami offered, "you see things entirely different because you lived through the era." The Pharaoh stole a chocolate slice from the small table, "Unlike me, you existed through the five thousand years between being sealed and finding Ryou."

"Really?" Alfred sat forward. "You mean to tell me, you existed all that time?"

"Only when someone put the Ring on was I actually able to take over them." Bakura shrugged, "I've tangled with some of the worst and the best in history…"

"That is astounding." Alfred breathed out, "And I thought I was crazy when Hermione got accepted to Hogwarts. I mean, I knew you went Ryou…but my own daughter, that was one was a surprise."

"I imagine it was." Ryou smiled, sipping his warm drink, "Could have something to do with you and Abby being born in this town, the inter-dimensional crossings are very strong here.

"Never the less," Abby gripped her husband's hand, "We're very proud of her."

"You should be." Yugi offered, "She is a very lovely girl."

"But she has made friends with a particular Harry Potter, who seems to be constantly getting into all manner of trouble." Abby sighed, "I worry about her so much…and we don't know anything about the Wizarding world…"

"She'll be fine, she has a right old head on her shoulders." Matilda gave a snort, "She is my grand-daughter after all!"

"Hey, Dad!" Anakin burst into the room, followed closely by Hermione, "Hermione taught me a spell! Look, look!" The teenager bounced his way up to them, waving his new wand happily in the air.

Ryou raised an eyebrow, giving a motion with his hand. "Please, do show…"

Spinning on his heals Anakin flashed Hermione a grin as he held out his wand. She nodded in acceptance to his stance. Slowly Anakin twirled the stick, whispering the words. Ryou glanced aside as his cup lifted slightly.

"Don't break your…consternation…" Hermione's voice trailed off in defeat as the cup dropped to the floor.

Anakin pouted, "I don't get it…Dad, I was totally doing it right, just like Hermione did it!"

Ryou stood, dusting off his hands in a habitual mannerism. "You're putting too much of your scientific background into it Anakin. You need to allow the Force to adapt to this form of magic before you can even try to attempt a spell."

"But it was levitation, I can do that without a spell. I'm a Jedi! I make Paster Mark float in Church to freak out the tourists…levitation is not hard!"

Ryou held up a finger to silence the teen, "Ah, but you see…Luke did not understand that he could lift the star-fighter, he saw the problem and it was too big for him to overcome…while Master Yoda understood that size does not matter, nor does the science behind what you are doing."

Anakin flopped his arms around, giving a long groan. "Why…why do you have to bring Master Yoda into this!"

"Because, just like your future son, you don't listen – there is no try, there is only do! Wipe clean your mind, Anakin, allow the Force to work through you, not you working the Force."

Ryou laughed, giving Hermione a wink of encouragement as Anakin gave a defeated moan, "You must listen to Hermione; patience is needed in magic, just as much as it is needed in Jedi training. One cannot simply wake up knowing all there is to know about magic. You know where the path of rushing things leads too…"

Anakin's shoulders slouched, "The dark-side of the Force."

"Very good." Ryou placed his hands upon Anakin's shoulders, "You are learning my boy."

Ryou bent slightly, pulling out a gift from under the tree. He held it forth to Hermione, giving her a smile. "This, my dear, is for you."

"Oh…" Hermione blushed as she quickly took the gift and darted towards her parents. Sitting beside them on a couch. "Thank you sir."

Ryou sat down upon the side of the couches arm-rest, watching as she quickly opened the package. She frowned oddly as she pulled out a large leather volume, bound tightly together by a gold lock. "It's locked by a spell," Ryou offered, "I'll teach it to you…"

"Oh, is that…" Alfred bent forward, "I remember that old thing…you never let it go."

"Indeed." Ryou tapped the old document. "This was my scribble journal when I was at Hogwarts," The English Lord winked playfully. "I hope you'll find it educational…"

Her mouth dropped, "But…why would you give me something so special."

Ryou gave her chin a small wiggle, "You remind me of myself when I was your age, minus the dark spirit haunting you…"

Hermione took a brief glance towards Bakura, startled when the spirit gave her a toying wink. Somehow she was missing out on a conversation, one she figured they must have been having in their minds. Telepathy was something few Wizards and Witches ever managed, but the idea that technology could produce such advances had never occurred to her. Anakin was right, she had been somewhat narrow-minded in the belief magic solved everything and trumped everything.

Sol dashed through the open doorway suddenly, holding a ringing mobile above his head. He darted towards Yugi, leaping into the light's lap. Yugi winced slightly at the rough treatment to his still healing wounds.

"Gentle Solomon." Yami brushed at the boy's mop of frazzled hair, "Dad's still sore."

"Phone!" Sol squeaked, shoving the mobile into Yugi's face.

"I noticed that, Solly, thank you." The light took the mobile, flipping it open.

"Malik! Merry Christmas." Yugi gave a sudden laugh. "Yup, it's still morning here…no, no, you didn't wake us. We're just having a relaxing lounge around." The light switched the phone to speaker, "Say hi everyone!"

Sol and Anakin bent forward to the phone, giving a loud shout.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Malik."

"_Happy Holidays folks! Anakin, did you get my gift?"_

"Sure did Uncle, thanks, its epic…don't think Dad will let me use it though."

"_Give it a few more years, Anakin, he'll come around. Hey, Yugi, sorry about your apartment…Kala's been really worried about you."_

"You can tell her I'm quite fine." Yugi offered, glancing aside to Yami. "She should worry more about herself, I'm not the one who's pregnant with twins and thankfully never, ever will be. So, did you ring just to check up on me or do you have another reason for calling this number?"

"_Sorry Mini Pharaoh, but I do have to talk to your other self."_

"Thought so." Yugi laughed, handing the phone to Yami.

"Sorry Aibou," The Pharaoh sheepishly took the mobile.

The light smirked, "I bet he wants to ask you how to look after a pregnant duel-monster."

"Now what would I know about that?" Yami waggled a finger at the light, vanishing out the doorway.

Bakura stoutly folded his arms across his chest, "And I don't get included in this secret conversation of darks?"

"What on earth would you know about anyone who's pregnant, didn't think surgery covered that kinda thing?" Anakin flinched.

"You'd be surprised." Bakura tackled the teen, "How many times I had to help deliver bubs out in the desert when my men decided they wanted to marry their whores. I imagine a couple of them where my own."

"Eww, Pops, I really don't need to know what you did in your other-life."

"Could be rather educational." Hermione watched them both roll over the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

From under Bakura Anakin called out, "Don't even think about it, Hermione, he has really wacky stories and most of them include gutting people or throwing them off cliffs!"

"Don't think there will be time for that, Bakura." Yami wandered back into the room, his expression settled in a dark scowl. The atmosphere in the cheery living area vanished.

Yugi's attention shifted almost instantly from Sol in his lap to the gloomy shadow at the door.

_Yami? What's wrong…_

_Malik got a call from Jack and is coming back to Earth,_ Yami motioned to the phone in the pocket, _Yugi…I am so sorry, but…a Jaffa has been found here on Earth, dead. I…I have to go in._

An anxious swell swept over their link. Yugi's cheeks went slightly white. Yami held out both hands, panicked for a moment at the reaction of his light before realising the young man was not reacting to his sudden need to leave but to the horror of realising the implications of a Jaffa being found dead on the planet.

_What happened! Is…is Garek aware of this…Yami, this could cause a terrible backlash with the new Jaffa Nation! I don't want to go to war with the Jaffa!_

_Hence why Jack wants me to come in. I am so sorry Aibou, I know this is a special day._

_No, no. _Yugi stood, reaching out for the king's hand, _don't feel guilty, this is your job…Sol and I will be fine, this is why we're a split soul, so we can be in different places at the same time. _

_You're far too good to me sometimes._

_I can't be that hard on myself can I? It's bad for the moral. _Yugi flashed a cheerful smile, "Sol and I will be fine. Ryou will take good care of us."

"I know he will." Pulling his coat from thin air, Yami tugged it on. He placed a hand upon Bakura's shoulder. "Sorry old friend, but we're in demand."

"Aww, great…" Bakura released Anakin and stood with a long, fake groan. "Work, work, work…work…it's always bloody work."

"Remember to take your medical kit." Ryou called out at the exiting ex-thief, "Poor Cameron might accidently forget he's mortal and follow you off a cliff or something worse!"

Leaning casually upon Yami Bakura blew a rasp. "That'd be the day."  
Shoving the dark off him Yami gave a one handed wave, vanishing in a whiff of shadows, Bakura following quickly after the ancient king.

Ryou and Yugi pouted at the exit.

"I never thought I would miss teleportation so much." Yugi huffed.

"That…was that apparition?" Hermione glanced to Ryou.

The English Lord shook his head. "No my dear, that was shadow-porting, a form of teleportation between dimensions. Apparition is squeezing between dimensions…two totally different things."

Hermione blinked. "Oh…"

Leaning towards her Anakin whispered. "Just nod your head and pretend to totally get a word he said."

She would have hit him if he had been Ron or Harry. Never was she one for pretending to understand anything, she understood everything, or, so she had thought.

00000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

"So, so, so, so…then…Sam and…and Dean…took us…to eat burgers!" Sol bounced down the long passage way, Pikachu leaping around him. "Dean is really funny!"

Hermione glanced to Anakin, the youthful Jedi's arms where folded back around his neck, his stance content with a pleasant, fulfilled smile across his rosy, freckled cheeks. Christmas dinner had done him well, seeming to have as much of a bottomless stomach as most young men his age.

"Ah…what is he talking about again?" The witch motioned to the boy prancing ahead of them.

"I stopped listening a while ago, but at least he's talking. Usually he doesn't like the sound of his own voice, scares the daylights out of himself. So...you're in luck, he must like you."

"I think he would like anyone."

"Hmmm…Sol can tell a good egg from a bad one, he at least inherited that from Uncle Yugi."

"Yeah…about that," Hermione raised an eyebrow curiously, "How did he…you know…happen?"

Anakin puffed out his cheeks at the query, "Well…he's…actually a clone of Uncle Yugi. Or well…he is what Uncle Yugi would be if his soul was never split…"

"A clone." Hermione glared through her fringe.

"I kid you not." Anakin cast up a hand in honour. "He is a clone."

She shook her head, "This place…your family…it impossible."

"Gotta love it." Anakin paused at a door, noting Sol was trying his utmost best to reach the door handle with a energetic Pikachu on his shoulder. The Jedi lifted Sol slightly, allowing the boy to twist the door handle and enter the room. Hermione peered around the confines of the chamber, much like the one she had been sleeping within. Royally decorated in rich, aged colours, yet the furniture held a futuristic feel with its sleek designs, glass panels and lack of legs. Even the four-poster bed hovered above the carpet in a soft hum.

Anakin willed the lights on.

"Come on, come on…" He gave her a gentle push inwards, allowing him to close the door tightly. "This way." Anakin tapped the floor. Hermione stepped back as the carpet and wooden panels vanished down into a stairwell of dimly flowing lights.

"I have an underground Laboratory that Dad and Pops let me build." Anakin grinned.

"Dexter, the boy genius?" She offered in jest as they descended.

Anakin cracked a laugh, "Something like that. I prefer, Tony Stark!" He threw open his arms as they reached the bottom and lights scattered on at his sudden presence.

Glancing around the astounding display of holographic screens floating amongst crystal panels Hermione wandered slowly through the array of alien technology. Half pieced together designs lay over work tables, while neat piles of books where stacked on top of each other and riddled with coffee mug stains.

She scratched her chin, "Do you…actually ever sleep?"

Anakin rolled his eyes, "Sleep? Please, I meditate…Jedi Training…Dad's a strict guy to have."

"So you don't sleep."

"I guess I do…" He frowned, motioning to a cot by a wall, "Otherwise that bed wouldn't be so comfortable."

She shook her head at him, turning her attention to the new environment. Now she had to believe who he said he was, there was simply no other explanation for what she was seeing. She cringed slightly, wondering just how much damage he could cause with a lightsaber if given the chance. He was, after all, the younger form of Darth Vader. He was supposed to be a powerful Jedi that would bring balance to the Force.

"You're making a funny face." Anakin peered over her head.

The young witch quickly back-peddled her mind. "It's just, this is amazing…"

"I built it on the design of the Jedi Temple's Library." Anakin lifted Sol off a counter, watching him run to a wall and open an invisible hidden wardrobe. The boy yanked out blankets and pillows, making a small nest for himself in the center of the dome. Anakin motioned to Hermione and she joined the little boy, aiding him in shuffling into a blanket.

Anakin wandered over, carrying a small device that he set upon the floor. At a wave of his hand the lights and holograms across the dome vanished, and for a moment there was only darkness remaining until a brilliant stream of light burst free from the device upon the floor. Like waves patterns of interlinked galaxies and star networks spewed forth, coiling and twirling to scatter across the ceiling in a vibrant display of the Milky-Way galaxy.

Hermione gasped in awe. It was so much like the ceiling in the great hall at Hogwarts, only insanely more detailed, with each star and system lined with a name. Anakin flopped down onto a large pillow, crossing his arms behind his head to gaze upward at the display rolling around like the night-sky itself.

"This is my kind of magic." He chuckled at her as she joined him, lying down to gain the same awing view. "I designed this navigation system for a fleet of starships…this is our Milky Way."

"It's beautiful…"

"Space really is…well, when you look at it like this." He chuckled. "I can't imagine not wanting to get out there, into the great unknown! Imagine the adventure, the exploration!" He breathed out deeply, "Imagine what your people could do with their magic! Our Republic would be so very grand."

"Republic?" Hermione sat up, thinning her eyes, "I thought you were for an Empire, don't you want a dictatorship."

"What on earth gave you that idea? I am not Darth Vader, not that Anakin anymore…my fate, my life, my thoughts…changed when I came here. Here, I am Anakin, heir to the Bakura Estate." His sharp tone dropped suddenly, "Humanity must move forward, Hermione, to do so, it has to join together to form an alliance with itself. We're a divided people, with wars and hatred, poverty and disease, stupidity and narrow-mindedness separating us. Look at your people, you hide away from Muggles…thinking yourselves better than them, or maybe a bit fearful. You live on the same planet and yet you may as well not."

She settled back on a pillow, pouting slightly at his words. She hated it when someone else was right. "We have a right to fear Muggles, they hunted us, killed us…burning us on the stake."

"Lord, I have heard that excuse more times than I care to recall." Anakin snorted, "Sucks to be human, we have a habit of killing each other. We don't need an excuse, Hermione. People would die even if they weren't witches or wizards. Humanity has darkness in it…" The young Jedi looked towards her, his bright blue eyes glistening in the starlight. "Dad and Pops are proof of that, so am I…don't blame one faction for something, when everyone is as equally unbalanced."

"You're a really strange person, Anakin."

"I like being strange, being normal is so, very boring."

Anakin reached out suddenly, pointing to a star. "That one is your Christmas present." He rolled around, giving her a grin in the dim light. "It's a special star I discovered…it has qualities we're exploring…I have decided to name it after you. So, there you go…you now have a special star named Hermione."

She blinked, slightly stunned. "Oh…ah…wow…"

"There is a small system orbiting it, a couple planets. Lovely indigenous folk…you'd like them."

Sol shuffled in the blankets and pillows. Hermione froze as the small boy curled up against her. She relaxed slowly, turning her attention back to the holographic display across the ceiling of the basement.

"Anakin…"

"Hmmm?" The teen stirred from a half sleep. "Yup?"

"Would you…write to me?"

"Sure."

"I mean, just for…purposes to keep in contact, I might be able to find things out for your Dad."

"Sounds great."

Silence settled. For a moment Hermione was sure Anakin should have been asleep, but she prodded him anyway.

"Anakin?"

"Yup." His reply came as stable as ever.

"Thanks for the star."

"You're most welcome, Miss Witch."

0000000000000

0000000000

000

The holiday ended far too soon. It was hardly enough time to explore the manor, read all the books in the library and horse ride with Anakin through snow covered fields. Most evenings had been spent in the engaging company of the odd Lord Ryou and the impossible conundrum that was Yugi Motou. The fire would crackle gently, bringing the allure of tranquillity and safe cloistering. It was near impossible to not fell safe in the presence of the two lights, who made her laugh at their adventurous stories of their adolescent years. It was comforting to know that she, Harry and Ron were not alone in being magnets for trouble.

But like all good things, the holiday break drew to a close and the anticipation to return to Hogwarts suddenly erupted.

Harry needed someone to support him throughout the next semester and into the next Tri-Wizard round. The jitters to get back to her second home made her bounce as she headed out the large doorway into the court-yard. Anakin followed her, bearing her luggage. They trotted down the path, hearing snow crunch under their feet.

"Promise you'll write back." Hermione's gloved hands sunk into the pockets of her jacket.

The Jedi in training nodded, "Sure. A witch for a pen-pal, sounds epic, and I can use an owl…how cool is that. Who knows, maybe over the Summer we'll catch up."

"I'd like that." Hermione smiled as Anakin slid her trunk into the car's boot with the rest of her parents gear. He slapped down the lid, giving it a final pat before linking their arms together and marching back to the manor's door step where the formalities of parting where commencing.

Sol darted up to her, silently requesting to be picked up. She obeyed and headed up the path to the stairs once more. Sol giggled, wiggling around until she was forced to hand him to Yugi, the short little man lingered the door. She was glad to see the wounds of his ordeal were healing and there was less sign of pain in his stance.

Yugi smiled. "You might be seeing more of us, Ryou and I shall be taking a bit of interest in your world from this point on so don't be surprised if we pop up randomly and say hello."

"In the meanwhile, dear," Ryou offered her a white card, "if you're in a bit of a jam, give us a shout."

She nodded, slipping the card into a pocket of her blouse. "Thanks and…ah…thanks for a great Christmas."

"You're most welcome to come to the manor whenever you want. My door is always open! Or my fireplace…" The Lord gave a mock sigh, "At least, most of the time. Bakura does have his off days…it's usually best to make sure he doesn't stab anyone randomly. Honestly, ancient spirits…"

Yugi and Ryou shared a laugh.

At a call from her father Hermione turned away quickly, giving a wave back as she jogged to the car. Slipping in she buckled up the seat-belt, craning her neck to watch the manor and the strange folk at the front door grow smaller as the car rattled its way down the lonely country road. Suddenly she knew, she would miss the eerie house and its bizarre otherworldly inhabitants, maybe just as much as she missed Hogwarts.

"So," Alfred looked through the rear-vision mirror at his daughter and the strange look over her features. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah," she smiled warmly, "I did Dad."

"That Anakin boy's a bit of a catch isn't he? Imagine, being the heir to that entire estate…and the only heir." Abby turned in her seat. Hermione folded her arms over her chest firmly, giving her mother a dark glare.

"Mum!"

"Just saying…"

"Well don't!"

Her cheeks flushed as her parents began to laugh at her expense, both obviously finding the entire holiday very amusing. As they pulled out of the drive way of the manor Hermione turned her attention towards the small town down the side of the hill. She pictured her grandmothers little cottage and smiled at the thought of the old woman happily pottering around. The old lady may have not been a witch, but there was something so very magical about the town where her parents had been born. Her hand touched her carry bag and she lifted it into her lap, peering into its deep pit. Her wand, note books and the volume Ryou had given her were all safely tucked away. Shuffling around she withdrew a small velvet pouch and carefully opened it. She had seen Anakin slip it easily into her bag, the teen obviously thought so very highly of himself in his ability to stealthy pick-pocket or maybe he had purposely let her see the action.

Her eyes widened as she tipped out the contents. Lying in her lap was a silver chain and a slightly glowing metal star attached to it. Her smile widened as she watched blue waves trickle from the piece of alien technology. Hermione slid the necklace around her neck, letting it fall on her chest.

"See you again soon, Anakin Skywalker…"

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

000000

_Sorry folks, I was supposed to get this to you before Christmas, but life got busy, and I have been having headaches pretty much every day for two months now. I swear, I could run off a cliff just to get rid of them. _

_But, hey, I finally finished an episode…ah…nothing really happens. Sorry about that. _

_Also, for those who are wondering. I am a big Hermione/Ron fan, I really like them as a couple – but for the sake of this fanfiction working out…I've had to give up on my love of their coupling. Please don't kill me for deviating. Bear with me _

_Thank you all so very much for your support. Hopefully I'll whip these out a little faster… :D_

_Cheers,_

_Thanks for reading._

_Hope you all had a very safe, wonderful and merry Christmas!_

_Have a happy New Year :D_

_Your fanfiction author ^^  
_


	11. S02E11 Playing Tag

_I apologise for the length of time it takes for me to get through episodes these-days – and I also apologise for not replying to your awesome reviews (seriously, some of you are just…amazing…I cannot believe I have readers who think so deeply, who enjoy my writing, it just…makes me want to make you all proud.) I will try my best to reply soon – things have just been really hectic with my little brother almost dying, me still sick – and – making Plushie dolls – which if you desire a commission, I am open for them (just find my dA page) _

_This episode is…I donno…its basic, it follows the plot-line of a SG1 episode arc and therefore it pretty straight forward. Hope you enjoy it none-the-less – I know Yugi/Yami Ryou/Bakura are all split up at the moment, but hopefully this all works out._

_Remember to tell me how you're feeling about it all, so I can make an assessment of progress. It really helps._

_Also, had to cut the episode in half, it was talking a LONG time to write. _

_Sorry._

_Enjoy!_

_Hugs to you all!_

00000000000000

000000000000

00000

That which comes in darkness, will always be dark.

000000000000

00000000

000

**Season 2 – Episode 11: Playing Tag **

One would not have expected the SGC at Christmas to have been decorated, but considering that so many of their teams spent months away from families on their missions the atmosphere of being a family in themselves was a welcome sensation. Appearing in the Briefing room with a swell of shadows scattering around his feet Yami dusted off the small strands sticking to his jeans. With the Shadow Realm currently firmly shut he was getting insanely bombarded by the partials left trapped in their own physical realm.

From behind he heard Bakura's loud cuss. "Damn it, Pharaoh, couldn't you just switch the Realm back on and let these little knackers get home."

"Sorry," Yami raised an eyebrow at the ex-thief, "I'm not allowing anything in or out until Sam and I are sure the Ori won't use the Realm again."

"Hey, if it isn't our resident Dark Lords…" Cameron passed by, holding a coffee. He flashed a grin, "Merry Christmas!"

"It was, until the mobile rang." Bakura snarled. "What is this thing with us working holidays, next you'll be calling me in because the Easter Bunny is real. Don't any of you folk have lives?"

Cameron sat down beside Daniel, tweaking the archaeologists ear.

"Well…" Daniel rubbed is chin, "Izishu does not celebrate Christmas…though she is trying to get into the tradition for my sake. We were supposed to be going out with Cameron and his parents."

Cameron shrugged. "My folks are used to this, I disappear all the time."

"So, its official, none of us have lives." Bakura flopped down into a chair, lounging over the side of it wearily. "I seriously could have done with some time recouping in the Ring but it sounded urgent. What's up?"

Daniel motioned with a thumb to the door into the General's office as it opened. Teal'c wandered through, his expression darker and far deeper looking than usual. Bakura whistled as the General existed, the man giving Teal'c a good thump on the shoulder in reassurance.

Jack gave the small gathering a glance over.

"Thanks for coming folks." He slid into his chair.

Not moving from his standing position Yami unfolded his arms, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Please, elaborate on what you told me on the phone, General."

Jack glanced to Daniel, giving the archaeologist a small nod.

Quickly the priest of the Scales scuffled around for his papers. He handed them out silently. Bakura's nose wrinkled at the sight of the autopsy photographs, depicting an obvious dead Jaffa.

"The body was discovered this morning in a remote road off Interstate Seventy-Seven in Virginia. It was spotted by a passing motorist. Local authorities say he's been dead about a day or so, probably the victim of a hit-and-run driver."

"Would you agree with the findings, Bakura?" Jack offered.

The ex-thief pursed his lips. "Can't tell too much from the crummy pictures, but yeah, not dead to long…but he is Jaffa, harder to kill and harder to tell the rate of decomposition. Even without Goa'uld lava in your guts…" Bakura glanced to Teal'c, "You guys don't decay as fast as humans."

Cameron cringed. "Way too much information."

"You should see him." Bakura gave Yami a motion, "His Mummy is one hell of an ugly looking thing."

"Wait…your…your body still…exists?"

"Yes. You can see it on display at the National Science Museum in London during January…Izhusi thought it would be nice if I got aired out a bit." The ancient king flashed a charming grin. "But I highly doubt the Jaffa was here looking for my own bones…there is no magical power in them, they're simply bones."

Cameron pouted, "So…what…this guy," he tapped the photo, "just got lost and he was…ah…hitching a ride back to Chulak?"

Teal'c shook his head. "His presence on Earth is a mystery to me."

"He was found literally in the middle of nowhere, about three miles north of a little down of Edison, population three thousand and twelve."

Daniel handed set of papers to Jack, the general giving it a brief glance over.

"The symbol on his forehead indicates that he served Lord Yu, many of whom now follow Gerak."

"Maybe Mr. Gerak will be able to shed some light on this?" Jack peered over his papers pressed to his nose.

"I will speak to him." Teal'c inclined his head.

"You do that, T-man…Colonel Mitchell?"

Cameron sat up straight.

"You and the Pharaoh are with Teal'c. Daniel and Bakura…I want you to dig up all the information you can on Edison, Virginia. Colonel Carter will join you as soon as she's settled in."

"Sam's coming back?" Daniel brightened suddenly.

"Yup, she and the Pharaoh have work to do with the whole, Ori-Shadow-Realm thingy." Jack rose, giving a long yawn.

"Yeah." Bakura thinned his eyes at Yami. "Work to do, so at least our lights can use Shadow-Magic again and won't end up in impossible scenarios that might lead to their imminent doom."

"They do that even with Shadow-Magic." Yami wacked his friend firmly over the head.

00000000000000

000000000000

00000

Sam quickly pushed the dolly, loaded full with boxes, down the concrete hall. Turning a corner she gave a gasp as the slight, momentary vision alerted her to the sudden collision about to transpire. With a quick flick she twisted the dolly, dodging the maintenance worker.

The dolly's wheels wiggled. She staggered, losing control of the cart. The wall was getting rather close, though she supposed, the wall would be far better than the poor maintenance worker.

In a sudden swell of shadows Bakura's hand reached through the wall, grabbing the dolly and jerking it to an abrupt halt. The spirit caught the cascade of boxes elegantly as he appeared through the concrete.

"Careful there Colonel. Don't want to end up in the Infirmary under my hands on your first day back do you?" He flashed a smirk.

Gazing at the tall man, cascading white hair loosely tied in a high pony tail Sam gave a sigh of relief. Dispite his dark demeanour, snarls, and his tendency to enjoy violence, there was something oddly comforting about the dark lord's presence, especially when she was flustered.

"Let me give you a hand." He gave her a gentlemanly shove aside from the dolly, handing her the access boxes. With a shove he started up the dolly again, heading down the coiling corridors towards her old office.

"Thanks Bakura," Sam brushed her knotted hair aside, cursing her desire to grow it out. The blond locks were getting oddly long, despite Jacks insistence that it was nice for a change.

"Thank you. So, ah…the General briefed me on the circumstances surrounding our mystery Jaffa."

Shoving the door into her office open Bakura pulled the dolly in, setting it to one side. "Yeah…I think Daniel had something on that...he's…in the…" Bakura paused for a moment, "Mess hall."

Sam placed her boxes down on the only available bench space as Bakura offered her his arm. "Care for an early morning coffee, or the awful stuff they happen to call coffee here?"

She accepted his arm with a laugh, "Lead the way."

They braved the corridors again, taking a spin towards the elevators. Bakura punched the downward button with the tip of his boot, allowing Sam to enter first.

"What were your Christmas plans?" The spirit pressed the floor number for the mess-hall, giving a slight wince as the floor under them jolted.

"Jack and I were supposed to head to his retreat." Sam sighed, "No luck of that now."

"Hey, we could have this cleared up in a day or two." The ex-thief offered with a wink.

"Somehow…" Sam gave her head a shake, "I highly doubt that."

The elevator door opened and they stepped out jointly, heading in the direction of the mess-hall and the rising aroma of the breakfast meal. With a heavy thump Bakura shoved the doors open, giving a vicious leer.

"Morning you bloody slackers, who's up for a…" His voice trailed off, spotting only Daniel seated within the large room. "Oh come on," the spirit puffed, "No one to torture? What fun is this place if there is no one around to annoy, pick-pocket or haunt?"

Daniel waved his coffee mug in the air, "Hey Sam, Merry Christmas. Grab a coffee, the waffles are great too…Bakura, I think I got something!"

With a disgruntled grumble Bakura glided through the tables, propping himself down upon a chair beside the archaeologist and stealing the news-paper the man hand in front of him. He scanned the contents, his red eyes lifting only as Sam placed a mug in front of him.

"Thanks."

Sam smiled in reply, accepting the paper. Her lips pursed at the centre headline of 'Farrow-Marshall shuts down Edison Plant.'

"Farrow-Marshall?" Sam set the news-paper down.

"Are you…familiar with them?" Daniel folded his hands tightly around his coffee mug.

"They're an aeronautics firm, headquartered in Bethesda. The Department of Defence is their biggest client." She frowned.

"Yeah, turns out that their plant in Virginia employed about eight hundred residents of Edison until it closed down six months ago. Now it's located just outside of town and about a mile and a half form where our dead Jaffa turned up." Daniel shook his head.

"Sounds like we'd better find out what Farrow-Marshall has been up too." Bakura grinned. "Who's up for some digging around!"

"I think," Sam stalled the ex-thief, "we should try my kind of digging first…before we do your more…hands on approach."

000000000000000000000

00000000000000

0000000

Sam winced as the lights to her office flicked on, revealing just how untidy it truly was. Boxes, metal cases and equipment were scattered throughout the room. Bakura chuckled, ruffling her hair playfully.

"Welcome back." He leered, passing through her in spirit form. Shivering at the sensation Sam glanced to Daniel.

"Pardon the mess, I'm still unpacking."

Daniel chuckled, "Honestly Sam, after the year you spent at Area Fifty-One I thought you'd have learnt some better habits."

"Excuse me, this is coming from the man whose office is piled high with papers, books and uncatalogued artefacts."

"True, true." Daniel shrugged.

Shoving past a box Sam sat down at her computer, sensing Bakura lean over her shoulder, joined quickly by Daniel.

She flicked open the web-browser, typing in a password.

"Hopefully my military access will get us a bit further in our search."

"Use that government funding for something." Bakura leant against the table, picking at his SGC jacket. "Or I'll commission better uniforms, heck, I might just do that anyway…Ryou could make a rather nice donation, instead of just letting his funds pile up in the bloody bank all the time."

"Yeah, I've always wondered were Ryou gets his money from." Daniel frowned.

"Trust me when I tell you, the Bakura family has been in the business of money making for many generations…and with Anakin going to become the next Tony Stark, things can only look up. So if Mr. Kinsey decides to pull the funding again, between Ryou and Seto…I think we should be okay."

"At least we don't have to fear Kinsey as much." Daniel grinned, "I like that stability."

Sam laughed, glancing at them both. "Listen to you both, I never would have thought I would have heard you two talk about SGC finances."

"Why not, I'm a thief, I love money."

"Come here, thief…" Sam gave a wave. Both Daniel and Bakura leant in, gazing at the glossy Apple screen and the photograph shot, captioned 'Alex Jameson, Vice President, Farrow-Marshall.' Bakura held out a finger, scanning the articles headline. 'Farrow-Marshall executive, Alex Jameson still missing.'

"There we are," Sam motioned to the screen, "Their chief financial officer went missing yesterday morning."

"Interesting timing."

"Right, I am not talking about fiancés…ever…again." Bakura rubbed his chin, "Someone shoot me if I do." He peered at the screen, "Hmmm, according to his darling wife, he left for a business meeting in Richmond, Virginia and never came back. Well," the spirit wrapped his arms around his back, "business meetings can be so very dangerous."

Sam rolled her eyes, punching him firmly in the stomach. "Now it's time for your kind of snooping, Thief King."

"Darling, it's what I do best."

00000000000000

0000000000

00000

0

Yami had to admit, it was moments like these when he wished Yugi had not left the SGC. At least with Yugi around he was confident that he would not blow a fuse, yet without him, there was always a slight sense of instability. Wandering through the streets of Dakara, the new Jaffa home-world, made him intensely aware of his position in the galaxy and it was not a very nice feeling. He rather liked forgetting who and what he was some-times, and that was what holidays gave him, the chance to feel somewhat normal.

But now, he was not normal, and it could be seen reflected across the faces of the Jaffa that watched him walk as Teal'c lead them towards the towering ancient volcano that held the High Council and the Ancient Weapon they had used to defeat the Replicators, giving the Jaffa their freedom from the Gou'ald forever.

"I guess you kinda feel like a sore thumb sticking out heh?" Cameron glanced down at the short pharaoh, noticing the spirit's blood red eyes were firmly set upon the Council Chamber ahead.

"Yes, I do…but so would you." The ancient king raised an eyebrow at the young Colonel and motioned to their black uniforms. "We're rather odd looking to the Jaffa."

"They know who you are though? You're a legend in space, the Tau'ri Pharaoh who actually managed to kick the Goa'uld off Earth for thousands and thousands of years…it has to stand for something, right?"

"I supposed I was the first to start a rebellion against the Goa'uld, it does make me rather an interesting person…and the fact that I am possibly the closest thing to a real immortal deity, makes me all the more interesting. I do have some, limited mind you, power in the position of being the one who started it all. Honestly, at the time, I was actually thinking more selfishly about me and my people and how betrayed my family had been by the Goa'uld…I was a child fighting a war. What I did was what a child would do, I played with things I could never have understood and it's a fluke it actually worked."

"Well, we won't tell them that." Cameron grinned.

Yami chuckled at the young man, a smile forming over his lips at the happy, vigour youthfulness the Colonel carried with him. The ancient king gave a sigh, starting up the long stairs towards the cascading Temple carved from the volcanic rocks. Maybe everything would be alright, after all, Cameron had a lot of light in him too, and that was enough of a balance to keep him stable.

Gerak's booming voice could be heard even before they entered into the round Council Chamber. Yami peered through the door, noting the two curved tables positioned to form a semi-circle. In the centre of the round chamber a small circular platform was raised above the floor between the two tables and standing aloft upon it, looking proud and godly, was Gerak.

"Make no mistake, brothers, the Tok'ra only wish to meet with us because they fear us! We defeated the Goa'uld and took their mother ships and strongholds. Now, we are our own masters."

Across the room a woman Jaffa stood. "I needn't remind the Council that the Tok'ra did battle with the Goa'uld for just as many years as us. Their efforts were instrumental in securing our freedom."

Gerak's chin lifted slightly. "Let us all be clear. The only motivation the Tok'ra have is their own selfish needs, not to help any of us."

There was a slight rustle through the council members as through the door behind Gerak Teal'c finally entered. Yami motioned to Cameron to follow and they both fell in like behind the tall Jaffa warrior. Teal'c slowly headed down the staircase towards the centre of the room, speaking in his level, affirmative tone.

Yami felt himself smile inside, an odd sensation of pride beginning to swell; how far Teal'c had come, from a warrior of a rebellion, to a man seeking democracy for his wayward people.

"Then what do you suggest, Gerak? That we use our newfound strength to take what we want? That we emulate our former oppressors? Brothers and sisters, we finally have the opportunity to govern with authority and respect. Years ago, that seemed unthinkable. But now, we are in a position to help others who are in need of our support and our guidance."

"Why should we help them?" Looking down at Teal'c from his higher perch Gerak pursed his lips thinly.

Teal'c opened his mouth to respond, only to pause as the commanding voice of the Pharaoh interjected.

"Because you have an obligation to, not only yourselves, but this galaxy also."

Every eye in the chamber turned towards the ancient king. Cameron forced himself not to wince, suddenly aware of just how small Yami was amongst the warriors of the Jaffa. The spirit stepped forward.

"Am I permitted to speak before this esteemed council?"  
Gerak inclined his head, "You are recognised, Tau'ri Pharaoh, before this council."

"Thank you." The pharaoh bowed low before extending his hands in passive greeting. "My dear Jaffa, you are a proud and powerful race, who has survived centuries of suffering and war…" Yami slowly walked down the stairs, "Now unbound from the yoke that you carried, you are free to become, not only one of the strongest forces in this galaxy, but also the founders of a new beginning." The spirit addressed the entire Council with a sweep of his red gaze. "You cannot allow the shadows of your past to haunt your future, use it instead to judge your actions…if you close your doors to the fellow people who live within this galaxy with you, then you will only cause harm to your own new civilisation."

Glancing towards Gerak Yami raised his eyebrows, "If you continue to distrust everyone and everything that comes your way, you will never grow beyond this point…the Tau'ri are mere children compared to you and your people, because I sealed them from the rest of this galaxy. We too, are taking the first steps into what is a new and uncharted territory and we are not afraid of strengthening friendships that will benefit not just ourselves, but the protection of this entire quadrant of space."

Gerak lifted his chin again, "I caution you all, we have fought to long and too hard to entrust our future to the Tok'ra, or the Tau'ri for that matter."

The woman Jaffa stood once again, "Brothers and sisters, I suggest we bring this assembly to an end. Let us consider what we've discussed, and reconvene in the morning."

"Very well." Gerak lifted his arm, signalling the adjourn. In a bustling of robes the council members stood from their seats, leaving the chamber in whispers.

Cameron stepped closer to Yami. "I don't think Gerak likes you."

"I am an enigma, few people like enigmas."

The Jaffa Leader made a quick scurry for an exit.

Teal'c's lips pursed as the man passed by. "Gerak, a word?" He offered softly.

Gerak turned slightly, facing them. He reached out, giving Teal'c's arm a small pat. He chuckled with insincere pleasure.

"Teal'c, welcome back to Dakara. Your presence is sorely missed. What, ah…draws you away from your Tau'ri home?"

"A Jaffa was discovered on Earth…dead." Teal'c deadpanned the man with his single eye.

Looking slightly taken aback Gerak shifted his attention to Yami.

"That is strange. But, ah, what has that got to do with me?"

Yami faked a smile, sure it was the same smile the Jaffa leader was giving. "He was a servant of Lord Yu's, and…mayhaps a follower of yours?"

Cameron quickly held up a photograph of the dead Jaffa. Gerak took the photo, giving it a glance over.

"Well…that may be, but…I don't seem to recognise him. Nor…do I know what he's doing on your territory, great Pharaoh. You can be rest assured, I will look into the matter…"

An aide shuffled up to Gerak, whispering into his ear. Gerak handed the photo back to Cameron, entirely ignoring the young Colonel's existence otherwise. " I apologise, my obligations to the council requires my presence elsewhere. I am sure you understand."

His firm, dark gaze settled upon Teal'c for a moment as he followed his aide out of the chamber. The SG team stood silently for a moment before Teal'c turned to Yami.

"He is lying to us…and yet, I can get no thoughts of anything about the deceased Jaffa from his mind."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Yami shoved his hands into the pockets of his cargo SG pants. "If he has had training over his long life to withstand mental probing, therefore, the Eye wouldn't be able to achieve direct link with his mind. He is a formidable man, Teal'c…a dangerous man to be leading the Jaffa."

"Indeed." Teal'c sighed heavily.

0000000000000000

000000000000

00000

Sam stared at Bakura as the spirit smoothed back his hair, and tucked his scarf tighter around his neck under his thick jacket. He flashed a smile across the car.

"What's up?"

"I just never thought it would be possible for you to look like a normal human being."

"I am a master of my art, looking like a local comes with the job. I can look like a nice man if I want to, I've lived around Ryou long enough to know how to charm ladies."

"True," Daniel turned around in the front seat, giving a laugh, "Ryou needs only smile and anyone in about five meters will turn and look at him."

Looking up, Bakura gave a sudden, tender smile, none of his usual mocking sneer lingered. Simply a sweet, caring gaze was left.

Sam blinked, "Sweet Hannah, Bakura, you should run for President."

"Don't tempt me; I'll be back in…oh…give me an hour or something." The ex-thief shoved open the back car door, giving them both a wave.

"Bring back coffee! And donuts!" Daniel called out. Heading into the deep chill of winter Bakura spun on his heels, giving them both a thumb's up before taking a jog towards the coffee shop across the road. He peered through the large windows, riddled with snow. The seats were crowded, but a lone lady, sullen and sunken in depression, sat in a booth, large yellow envelop clutched in her hands.

Breathing into his hands Bakura pushed the door open, passing through the tables towards the booth. Gently tugging loose his scarf and jacket buttons the spirit paused before the booth. The middle-aged woman slowly looked up, her gaze weak and broken.

"Sheila Jameson?" Bakura offered.

"Yes."

"Major Amir Bakura of the United States Airforce." He was oddly pleased at how easily the title slipped through his lips. For a moment he watched her face brighten in hope.

"Thank you for meeting me." Bakura settled into a chair, giving a waiter a small wave.

Shelia folded her pale hands together. Bakura studied the exhaustion visible, shadows under her eyes was a clear indication she had not slept for many nights. Her lips were dry and cracked and her hair somewhat frazzled, either from lack of care or from the anxious stringing of her hands through the blond strands.

Ordering a coffee Bakura settled back. "We talked on the phone about your husband…"

"Yes," she nodded, "as…as I said, it was about six months ago when he started acting strangely."

Bakura accepted his coffee from the waiter, setting it in front of himself, yet keeping his attention entirely upon the woman.

"What do you mean by 'strangely'?"

"Cold. Distant. You have got to understand, Alex has always been incredibly focused when it comes to his job. And at first I just assumed he had a lot on his plate. But after a couple of weeks, it became clear that it was more than that. I started to suspect he might be having an affair…so I hired a private investigator, and I had him followed."

"And…what did this investigator find out?"

Her brow furrowed, voice dropping low as her fingers clutched the yellow envelop. "I'm not sure, exactly, but a couple of days after accepting the job, he quit, returned all of my money and strongly suggested that I drop the matter."

"He didn't offer you can kind of explanation?" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"No," Sheila shook her head, "but it was obvious he was scared. He did some surveillance in his first two days. These are the photos that he took."

With a trembling hand she passed Bakura the envelope. The spirit opened it, pulling free black and white photographs. Silently Bakura flipped through the images of various men, his expression unchanging.

Sheila continued speaking softly. "He asked for them back after a couple of days, uh, after he dropped the case, but I refused. I offered them to the police, but they didn't think the photos were pertinent to their investigation. My husband wasn't having an affair, but he was clearly involved in something that he wanted to keep secret."

Bakura nodded slightly. He held them out, "Would you mind if I kept these? I can assure you, they will be very pertinent to our investigation."

She bowed her head, "If you think they can help, then yes."

"Thank you."

00000000000000

00000000000

0000

Sam stirred as the back door of the car popped open and Bakura climbed in, holding out a brown paper bag and two coffee cups. "For you…"

"Thank you!" Daniel grabbed his coffee, taking a long gulp.

"You didn't lick all the donuts did you?" Sam peered into the paper bag.

Bakura gave a leer, "Even if I did, it wouldn't matter dear, I haven't got any saliva."

"Ah, right…not a real person. Sorry."

"But I would have, if I had any."

Sam threw a donut at him. "Did you get any information?"

"Poor woman…you know," the ex-thief eased forward in his seat, "why is it that every woman always suspects their husband is having an affair? Is there no sanctity in marriage these days?"

"Probably because, usually, they are having one." Daniel's voice was slightly muffled by the donut in his cheeks.

Bakura blew a rasp. "If I had cheated on any of my three-wives when I was young, they would have killed me."

"They still try and do that." Daniel added.

Sam hit them both. "The gathered information please, Bakura."

"Alright, alright," rubbing his offended head, Bakura pulled free the envelop, handing it to Sam.

"This…is getting really interesting." He mused, easing back and taking a bite from his sweet. "The woman has no idea that her beloved husband was knee deep in crud."

Sam frowned, studying a photograph of Alex Jameson standing by a car.

"We're just going to have to find out how deep the crud goes."

"I'm just guessing here," Bakura peered out the window, "but I'm gonna say, pretty darn deep."

0000000000000

00000000000

000000

Sam pulled at her formal uniform, recalling Bakura's laughter to mind at the sight of her wearing the blue get-up, decked with medals. It was the skirt, she was sure of it, that caused the ex-thief to cackle in the manner that he did. Yet it was needed, she had to be the upstanding Colonel of the Airforce to even hope to gain access to speaking to someone high up in the Farrow-Marshall Headquarters. Gazing around the conference room to distil the nibbling anxiety in her stomach, Sam admired the clean, sleek decor that someone had gone into painstaking detail. It was a welcome relief to the working environment of the SGC.

The door opened and Sam felt herself turn automatically in greeting.

She hid her surprise at the sight of a tall, elegant woman with straight pale hair and the perfection of hour-glass figures. Her straight features, stark and clear with thickly outlined makeup would have been stunningly beautiful in the woman just managed a smile.

"Colonel Carter? Charlotte Mayfield, V.P here t Farrow-Marshall." Charlotte held out her hand. "How can I help you?"

Taking the offered hand Sam cringed at the soft skin, so unlike her own worn down fingertips. At the motion from Charlotte to sit Sam did so, tucking one leg over the other elegantly.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions about your plant in Virginia."

"It was shut down six months ago." Charlotte smiled.

"Officially, yes. But we went by the check it out, and it looked like it had been cleaned out very recently."

"I am not sure what you're getting at?"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Some of the residents of Edison claim they saw trucks travelling to and from the plant a couple nights ago."

Charlotte shook her head. "They're mistaken."

"So you're saying no one's been in the area for several months?" Sam eased forward.

Smiling insincerely Charlotte inclined her head, spreading a hand. "Well, I can't speak for the locals, but certainly no one from Farrow-Marshall would have had any reason to go there."

"How about Richmond." Sam fished, wondering if Bakura would have made the better candidate for this interview, the ex-thief had the gift of a silver-tongue.

Charlotte shook her head.

Mimicking the woman's fake smile with her own Sam eased slowly to her feet, "According to his wife, Alex Jameson was on his way to Richmond, Virginia when he went missing."

Charlotte looked slightly insulted. "We've cooperated with the local authorities on Mr. Jameson's disappearance. You may want to consult with them."

"Who was Mr. Jameson meeting with that day?" Sam thinned her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Company policy prevents me from discussing that with you." The woman's sweet reply echoed with a well-practiced ring.

"Your CFO is missing. Now I would think that you would want to do everything within your power to help find him." Sam folded her arms across her chest.

Charlotte moved carefully around the Colonel. "Oh, I do. As I said, we're cooperating with the authorities. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think we're done here." She walked to the door, opening it to reveal to low security men.

She gave a wave, "These gentlemen will show you out. If you have any further questions, feel free to fax them to the head office."

Watching as the woman left through the door Sam gave a soft sigh, accepting the presence of the security and allowing them to lead her down the corridors.

Something was surely going on, they just had to figure it out.

0000000000000000

0000000000

0000

Charlotte entered the small room, security monitors lined a wall. She glanced at one of the screens, watching as the Colonel was escorted out. Her plush, painted lips thinned as she spoke to the figure casually seated upon the lounge chair behind her.

"You can be sure that's not the end of it."

The lean man, fit and trim, dressed in a black suite and a red tie, slowly leaned forward, threating his hands together like a keen diplomat.

"Of course not. We've only just…begun."

His eyes glowed starkly, the leer across his face spreading as he suddenly stood, approaching one of the screens and giving it a small tap. Charlotte looked confused for a moment, gazing at the image on the screen of the Colonel meeting a tall man in the front foyer.

"Sir, who is that?"

"That would be…I believe they call him Bakura, now…but once, he was the host of Zorc."

Charlottes eyes widened, taking another look at the figure in the screen, talking to the Colonel Carter. Suddenly, the man's attention turned directly to the camera.

"He…knows the camera is there?" Charlotte gasped.

Baal grinned, giving his coffee a sip. "This is truly going to be interesting…I've always wanted to test the Thief-Kings abilities."

000000000000

00000000

0000

0

Daniel lengthened his stride to keep up with Jack as they walked swiftly down a corridor on level three of the SGC. The archaeologist quickly passed photographs from a file in his hands to the General. Jack slowed slightly, taking note of the images with a curious thinning his brow.

"Now, I coordinated with Kerry Johnson in the CIA's investigation into the NID/Trust connection. We've done a little digging, and managed to put names to some of the faces from the photographs Shelia Jameson provided. That's David Ballard," Daniel pointed to a face, "Chairman of Hark Consortium. This is Masato Hiro, CEO of Far East Mercantile, James Jowery and Tony Tran, President and Chief Financial Officer of Alraph Pharmaceuticals."

They turned, entering into the elevator.

Hurriedly continuing Daniel pulled out another photo. "This one is Michael Northrup, CEO, founder of Hammel Technologies. Seto tells me that he's had dealings with Michael…but they've recently withdrawn, and Seto has been unable to find out why the deal they brokered was terminated."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Kaiba being unable to find something out is not a good sign."

"Right…but what we do now is that all the individuals we've managed to identify so far are major players in the areas of business and high finance. Very powerful, very influential, and in the case of these two…very missing." Daniel pointed to two men.

"Missing?"

"Terrance Evans and William Blaylock, founding partners of Proycon Media Enterprises. They went missing about six months ago, coincidentally around the same time that we managed to destroy the Replicators…after they, you know, defeated the Goa'uld."

The elevator door swished open, revealing level twenty-eight.

"Do you see a possible Goa'uld connection here?" Jack handed the photos back to the archaeologist.

Daniel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "We know that the Trust used to be made up of the high business earners and finance individuals this world knows, they had feet in every-door, even Seto was asked to join…"

"Yes, yes…" Jack flashed a hand.

"Jack, we know the Goa'uld successfully infiltrated the Trust while we were busy with the Replicators. Now, from Seto's digging around, we know that the Trust has connections to government agencies and corporations worldwide. There's a good chance we didn't exterminate them all. If that's case, the Goa'uld are still on Earth, and they're gaining strength…the Trust is going to be a threat again."

Jack sighed, "Great…just great…"

00000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000

Yami fiddled with a gold band around his wrist, his gaze cast out over the major city of Dakara, to the Stargate in the distance, its brilliant blue puddle starkly contrasting the red landscape of the ancient planet. Cameron sneezed again, causing the Pharaoh to look his way.

"Sorry." Cameron wrinkled his nose.

"Dakara has an odd dust in the air, I don't blame you." Yami chuckled, leaning back on a large limestone pillar. Across the open hallway Teal'c was in quite conversation with two Jaffa. The Pharaoh eased off from the pillar, noticing Teal'c drawing away from his fellow Jaffa and wander back towards them. The holder of the Eye looked deeply troubled and frustrated, which was never a good sign.

"Let me guess," Cameron raised his eyebrows, "they didn't know anything either!"

"As Gerak grows stronger, fewer Jaffa risk defying him for fear of retribution. We must leave Dakara and seek our answers elsewhere."

"The answers you seek are on Earth." A voice spoke from behind the pillar Yami had rested against, startling the three.

Yami twisted in the air, the spirit going suddenly transparent as he sighted the female leader that had spoken in the Council. She stepped out from the shadows just slightly, enough to reveal her stone hard features.

"Peace, Pharaoh…I mean you no harm."

Returning to ground level and full physical formation, Yami approached her, "What do you know of the Jaffa we discovered?"

She looked aside.

Teal'c bent forward beseechingly, "Ka'lel…"

The Jaffa woman sighed, "He lost his life trying to secure Gerak's prize."

"Of what prize do you speak?" Teal'c frowned.

"Baal." Ka'lel whispered the name of the System Lord.

Cameron blinked, his hand tightening on his weapon. "Baal is on Earth?"

Ka'lel nodded, her pale grey eyes shifting to Yami. "That is where he sought refuge immediately following his defeat in the Battle for Dakara. He has been there ever since."

"I thought he helped you guys beat the Replicators?"

"He did." Yami brushed back his hair wearily. "For his own personal gain…but I never would have expected him turning to Earth as a hiding place."

"We would never have looked." Cameron shook his head.

"A smart Goa'uld…about time." Yami gave a sudden dark chuckle. "I like it when they're smart, the game gets interesting."

0000000000000000

000000000000

00000

0

Jack set his hands firmly upon the briefing room table, the seriousness in his tone sounding unnatural from the usually cheerful, amusing man. "You're telling me," he glanced at the group seated around the table, "that a Member of the Jaffa High council claims that Baal has been here on Earth for the better part of the last eight months?"

Cameron gave a nod. "Yes, sir."

"Is there any chance she might be right?" Jack turned to Teal'c.

The Jaffa Warrior touched the eye-patch hiding the Millennium Eye. He gave a slow shake of his head. "What I sensed from her was the utmost truth in her words…however my own information suggests that Baal has been hiding in the Archeva system. He has been sighted there as recently as a week ago."

"So…the Council Member is either lying, really, really well, or she is the victim of bad intelligence that is making her believe it?" Jack nibbled on the side of his cheek. Sam touched his hand, almost like a light reminder for him not the partake in the habit.

"Not all bad, sir." She offered, "They knew enough to look for Baal at a Trust-operated facility. If he were on Earth, that would be the best place to start."

Yami groaned, head flopping back over the side of his chair, he scrubbed at his face. "If the Jaffa genuinely believe Baal to be on Earth, they won't stop searching for him…and I really don't feel like dealing with a whole bunch of power-hungry Jaffa on my lovely planet right now."

"Yes, it is totally unacceptable." Jack drummed his fingers. He pointed to Teal'c suddenly, "You, tell the Council we've begun our own investigation. If he's here, we'll find him!" The general pounded a hand into his fist.

Teal'c shook his head. "It would not be in Gerak's best interest to allow that to happen."

Jack pulled a face. "Why?"

Giving a soft laugh, wondering suddenly why anyone had ever put Jack in the position of command over the SGC, Daniel leant forward, "Baal's capture would be a big mortal victory as well as a huge political gain for whoever brings him in."

"Oh…" Jack nodded slowly.

"Should Gerak be successful, he would win the hearts of many undecided Jaffa, thereby assuring undisputed influence over the Council."

"Okay, so…all we have to do is find Baal before they do!" Cameron grinned.

Sam sighed at the young Colonel. "Yeah, but Gerak has a head start. The fact that the Farrel-Marshalls company's CFO went missing around the same time that the Jaffa was killed…" Her voice trailed off.

"You think Jameson was at the plant when the Jaffa came looking for Baal?" Jack pursed his lips.

Bakura finally propped himself up, his bored expression shifting as his attention moved to the conversation. "In which case, he's been captured and will, for sure, give away the position of Baal to Gerak…you can bet your bottom dollar on it. We are going to have a Jaffa invasion any time now…"

"Great." Jack clutched dramatically at his cheeks, "The President is going to be so very happy about this."

00000000000000

00000000000

0000

Bakura stood amongst the ruins of the office buildings interior, the same office building both he and Sam had visited only the day prior. Its posh, pristine look was gone, replaced by what could only be described as a scene from a war. Blast fires from Jaffa staff weapons littered the walls, having shattered through desks and blown apart computers. The signs of retaliation from the human side of the fight was revealed in the bullet casings and holes in the walls. Bakura gently brushed off one such hole, studying with thinned brows the line of fire.

The poor office worker who had called in the battle had barely been missed by friendly-fire curled up under a desk.

"That," Bakura grumbled, "is what you get working over a blessed time of the year." He puffed his cheeks out.

A swelling of shadows danced over the floor as Yami materialised, the Pharaoh taking a quick glance around before approaching Bakura. "Five other levels look pretty much like this one," The king offered, "Baal got away, I think…"

"He would have," Bakura shook his head, "he's got the cunnings of a warlord and the smarts of a diplomat; a Goa'uld that actually deserves to be congratulated on being a worthy opponent." The ex-thief rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Let's get back to the SGC." Yami rested a hand upon Bakura's shoulder. "Jack is going to want a full report."

Without another word they both vanished from the dismal scene.

00000000000000

00000000

0000

SGC

Leaning against the concrete wall beside the large painted level twenty-seven sign beside the elevator Cameron checked his watch. He shifted as the elevator doors opened and Daniel stepped out, giving a half-hearted smile of greeting. Moments later, both Bakura and Yami appeared in flutter of shadows.

"So?" Cameron tipped forward on his toes, looking between the two spirits and back to Daniel.

They started down the corridor together, the halls rather vacant of personnel, giving the SGC an eerie, lonely feeling.

"The offices," Bakura shook his head, "looked like a war zone. Staff weapons versus semi-automatics."

"Who won?" Daniel lengthened his strides, keeping up with Bakura.

"Hard to say," the ex-thief looked to Yami.

"There were no bodies found and all the security footage was missing." The Pharaoh finished.

"Witnesses?" Slight concern in the voice Cameron turned down a corner.

"A poor idiot who was working overtime during Christmas...he spent most of the firefight under his desk, but he was able to provide us with the description of three individuals: big, tattooed, chain mail pants." Bakura made motions with each word, indicating a part of his own body.

"So…its either our Jaffa or KISS is back on tour." Cameron chuckled.

0000000

000

0

Briefing Room

The moment they entered the briefing room Jack sat up instantly, looking relieved at their appearance through the small door.

"Yami…great…I have something I need to show you guys!" The man practically leapt from his seat, clicking his fingers at Walter, who quickly scrambled to finish up setting the television up. He eased past Jack, handing the general the Remote.

"We've just received this…you darks might want to sit down."

Bakura folded his arms firmly across his chest. "Sit down? How bad is it? Baal has my darling Light?"

Obeying the general Yami eased into a seat, watching as Cameron and Daniel did the same. Only Bakura defied the half order and went to lean wearily upon the window frame looking down into the Gate-room below.

Clicking play on the remote Jack swivelled in his chair.

Baal well-manicured features appeared on screen, his black hair, trimmed beard and thinned out eyebrows giving the vision of a high official. Yami momentarily glanced down at his rather tattered uniform and manner of simply wandering around the SGC in bare-feet. He gave a dark smirk, amused that after all the years of trying to look perfect, he had become rather lazy.

"Although it is a far cry from some of the better world's I've conquered in my days, this planet is not without it's charms." Baal spoke.

Cameron leant towards Daniel, "Is that…actually…?"

Daniel nodded, whispering, "Baal, he was one of the System Lords."

"In retrospect, I'm actually glad we never succeeded in destroying it. That said, Earth is not without its drawbacks. The foremost being an alarming lack of privacy. My ships have been seized, my armies vanquished. I no longer present a threat to this galaxy. All I ask is to be left alone without having to worry about you, the Jaffa, or any of my former enemies coming after me, so…I'd like to offer the following deal – allow me to live out the rest of my days here on Earth in peace, without interference. In exchange for my, uh…freedom, I will follow your laws. You will never have cause to fear me again. I hope we can put the past behind us. I…certainly have no desire to harm you or anyone else on this world." Baal paused for a moment, as if waiting for their reactions. He flashed a charming smile. "That said, you should know that I've placed a naquadah bomb somewhere in the United States. Consider it a…uh…precautionary measure. If another attempt is made to capture me, I promise you, the consequences will be most dire."

Jack stopped the dvd-player. Turning towards Yami with a spread of his hands.

"Well…that upped the ante a bit." The Pharaoh mused.

"Just a bit." Bakura lifted his eyebrows, "There goes half the United States and a new ice-age."

00000000000000

0000000000

000

Sam hung up the phone clinging to the wall in the briefing room. She shook her head, shifting back to the table were the team were still gathered, still reeling from the thought of dealing with a naquadah bomb right under their noses.

"Of all the retirement destinations he could choose," Cameron rubbed his hands against his cargo pants. "He has to pick OUR planet?"

"I know…" Bakura lifted his feet onto the table, linking one over the other as he relaxed back into his chair, "He has a death wish, right? This is the one planet the Goa'uld have not been able to touch...he should be scared of this place. Five thousand years ago our little Pharaoh kicked their snake-asses."

"That is the point," Yami played with the water in the bottom of his glass thoughtfully, "He knows I'm rather busy…obviously he started this up while I was looking after Yugi."

"The Replicators did a number on him; we can't blame you for being worried about him." Daniel offered, "Besides, this is not your fault Yami. None of us ever expected a System Lord to actually…set foot on Earth. Bakura's right, our planet has been safe because of what you did five thousand years ago. Baal is just…"

"Unusual for a Goa'uld?" Cameron offered, "He's…so…normal…well, for us, you know. He's smart."

"I like smart bad-guys." Bakura flashed a leer, "I was a smart bad-guy, I have a soft spot for them."

"Well, he has a naquadah bomb in our country." Jack sat forward, his tone serious.

"I know, a well played card." Bakura shrugged, "I would have done the same thing…so, what are we doing to stop his trap-card?"

Sam breathed out heavily through her nose, "We have teams outfitted with naquadah detectors in several major urban centres, but there's no way we can cover the whole country."

Teal'c raised his head. "The Prometheus has instruments which can detect naquadah from orbit, does it not?"

"Yes," Sam nodded at the Jaffa Warrior, "but so far, the scans have come up empty."

Jack hopefully shuffled forward in his seat. "So…could it be a bluff?"

"Baal may have just found a way to shield the bomb from our sensors." Sam sighed.

"Bluffing or not, he's still a threat." Daniel pulled out sheets of paper from his laptop case. "I mean…as de facto head of the Trust operations, he has the resources and capabilities to do a lot of damage, naquadah bomb or not."

"Okay, okay…so problem number one: How do we find him? Problem number two: how do we take him out without inflicting collateral damage?" Cameron addressed them all.

"Good point." Yami pressed his head to the table top, "Baal's probably surrounded by security, no doubt most of them human, with no knowledge of his true identity. If we go after him, we risk injuring innocent people." He groaned.

"Not if we use the symbiote poison the Tok'ra developed." Sam sat up straight suddenly, a grin across her lips. "We already know it won't harm human physiology!"

Cameron slapped his hands together, "And with the right delivery system, nothing but net. Nice!"

Sam quickly scribbled a note on her i-pad, "I'll contact R&D, see what they can put together."

Bakura leant yawned, "Which leaves us with problem number one."

Daniel kicked the ex-thief's legs off the table, "The NID's running surveillance on the individuals identified in the photographs with Jameson. Hopefully, eventually one of them will lead us to Baal."

"Of equal concern are Gerak's Jaffa." Teal'c frowned. "We have no control over them. If they decide to move on Baal, Earth will face Baal's full reprisal."

"And I'm guessing, those Jaffa aren't exactly kickin' it back at the local Denny's. Plus, isn't it a long, stinky ride from Dakara in a cargo ship?" Cameron looked to Teal'c.

"Indeed. It is far more likely that Gerak has a mother ship somewhere in the vicinity of Earth."

"Well, if the Prometheus was going to detect the naquadah bomb from orbit, it would have done it by now." Sam glanced to Jack.

Noting the shine in her eyes Jack nodded quickly. "Alright, I'll send them out to look for the mother ship. Colonel Mitchell, I want you, Teal'c and the Pharaoh of board."

Yami sat up straight in sudden confusion. "Should I not be on Earth, encase Baal decides-."

Jack held up a hand, cutting the Pharaoh off. "I'm giving this to Bakura."

"Sweet." Bakura slapped his hands together before giving the Pharaoh's hair a ruffle.

"As Bakura put it himself, he was a bad-guy, he'll fit well into Baal's head…"

Yami sighed, "As you wish."

"Sooo…Colonel Carter, Daniel and Bakura, I want you to coordinate with the NID. In the event they locate Baal, I want you all there!" Jack lifted himself to his feet, leaving the room to his office, clipping the door shut. Through the small window they watched him pick up the red-phone.

Slowly they all stood to leave the room. Cameron quickly reached into his pockets, stalling them all with a shout.

"Hey, wait up!"

The team paused at the call of the young Colonel. Cameron stared at them all for a moment before giving a grin, and without asking, ripped Daniel's SGC patch off its spot on his right shoulder. With a slap he replaced it with the SG-1 patch. Daniel raised an eyebrow, pulling his jack sleeve around to stare at the new patch. Cameron moved to Sam, holding the patch in front of her face.

She gave a smile, and a slow nod of acceptance, taking it and replacing her own patch. Turning to Teal'c Cameron held it out worriedly.

Teal'c closed his single eye for a moment, before giving a bow and silently he took it from the young Colonel.

Cameron grinned, throwing the last two too Bakura and Yami.

"Right!" He gave a grin, turning to leave the room, "That's much better!" He vanished out the door.

Yami gave a chuckle, shaking his head as he slapped the patch onto his jacket's bare shoulder.

"He's been waiting to do that for awhile…though," he looked to Sam, Daniel and Teal'c, "It is nice to have us all together again."

"Quite so, Pharaoh." Teal'c inclined his head.

"Okay then," Bakura threw up his thumbs, "Lets save this planet again shall we, SG-1."

000000000000000

00000000000

0000

The Prometheus had so much of both Seto and Seth in its design. It was near impossible not to figure out that the brains of the Pharaoh's Court had aided in building the beautiful elegant vessel that looked as though it had been pulled from another, far more civilized age.

Through the corridors Cameron, Teal'c and Yami quickly walked, turning a corner and finding Pendergast waiting for them, the elder man's brow compressed in deep concern. Upon seeing them all, he gave a nod of greeting.

"Gentlemen, welcome aboard."

"Thank you, sir." Cameron managed his trademark grin for a moment, "Any…word from NORAD?"

"SSN came up empty. Could the ship we're looking for be cloaked?" Pendergast inquired to Teal'c as they began to walk in the direction of the control-deck.

"Mother ships do not possess cloaking capabilities."

"Well, then…could we be looking for another type of craft?" The General raised an eyebrow.

"It is possible." Teal'c summarised softly, though his tone was doubtful.

Turning into the control-room Pendergast shook his head wearily, "Whatever the target ship, if it's out there, we'll find it."

"Good," Yami folded his arms across his chest, taking a glance out the window to the breathtaking view of their darling planet glistening like a crown jewel, "I really don't feel like starting a war with the new Jaffa Nation…"

00000000000000000000

0000000000000000

00000

Maryland, Virginia, District of Columbia Region

Amongst the clear strip of the airport runway, Bakura, Sam and Daniel carted their duffel bags towards the unmarked surveillance van. Bakura thinned his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on…what idiot would not know we're inside this thing?"

Sam gave the spirit a shove. "Just run with it, Bakura."

"Fine, fine." He popped open the van, stepping inside with a gruff puff. Standing in the centre of the van, surrounded by high tech surveillance equipment was Tristan.

"Hey." He gave a wave. "Thanks for popping by."

"Thanks for the ride." Daniel grinned, shaking Tristan's hand firmly.

"Couldn't let you guys catch a cab to the stakeout."

"NID says you're a top-notch spy."

"Working on it." Tristan allowed Bakura to shuffle past him and plonk down in a chair.

"So," Sam glanced at a screen, "What's the latest?"

Tristan propped his hands on his hips, "One of our agents following the Jameson leads spotted an individual matching Baal's description at the Gilbride Hotel on Fifth Street about an hour ago. Looks like we've got him."

"Don't jump the gun too soon." Bakura rubbed his chin, "It's too easy."

0000000000000

00000000

0000

**Prometheus**

Yami closed his eyes, resting his head gently against the surface of the smooth, cold wall beside him. He could sense the Prometheus's orbit around Earth, how the ship sung in space, a beautiful song. His lips spread in a soft sigh, sending his thoughts someplace else; a place where the turmoil around him did not penetrate.

The Pharaoh opened his eyes, breathing in deeply the scents and warm air of his soul-room. He stood in the marble chamber, the large open patio revealing a view of ancient Egypt in its glorious golden days.

"I was wondering when you would check in…" The voice gave him a start and he shifted, spotting Yugi perched upon the silken covered bed, head buried deep in a large book. The light peered up, gazing over the top of his glasses with a raised eyebrow.

"Everything alright?"

"Possible bomb threat, Baal is trying to use Earth as his new retirement fund…" Yami flopped onto the bed in a heap, "This is never ending Aibou…"

Using his bare foot to gently prod the ancient king Yugi flicked aside the old book, letting it thump onto the floor as he rolled around, landing beside the Pharaoh.

"If there is one thing I know about you, my darkness, is that despite it never ending, you'll never give in…"

"Quite right." Yami pressed his cheek to the lights forehead.

Suddenly he was pulled firmly out of the Soul-Room, back into reality. Cameron was gently shaking his shoulder. Yami rightened himself, blinking as thought coming out of a deep sleep.

"Pharaoh?"

"Sorry…" Yami chuckled, "Took a trip."

Cameron shook his head, "You are weird…come on."

They both entered the control-deck, noting Teal'c and Pendergast were already standing next to Marks at his station.

Yami touched Marks chair, "So, are you picking up anything at all? Usual variances, anomalous energy readings?"

"No, sir."

Cameron glanced to Teal'c, "You know, it's possible what we're looking for isn't even out there."

"It is possible, but unlikely. If Gerak believed Ball to be on earth, he would undoubtedly establish a base of operations in planetary orbit."

"I think we need a sign on the Moon," Cameron spread his hands, "A big neon one…staying, 'Our Solar-System, buzz off.'" He raised his eyebrows at the others, only to pause in confusion at the stare Yami and Teal'c were suddenly sharing with Pendergast and Marks.

"Hiding in plain sight…" Teal'c shook his head.

"What?" Cameron frowned.

Yami touched his shoulder, pointing to the Moon in the windows of the control room.

"Oh…" The young Colonel flashed a grin, "I'm the best."

"Indeed." Teal'c inclined his head. "Colonel Pendergast, please plot a course for the far side of the Moon."

Pendergast nodded, motioning to Marks at the controls. "Do it."

00000000000000000

00000000000

000

Bakura jogged towards the unmarked surveillance van as it pulled into an outdoor parking lot, near the Gilbride Hotel. He shook off a foul vibe and opened the door, leaping in.

Tristan turned at the entrance of the ex-thief. "What's the situation?"

"Far as I can tell they're still inside, Room one-six-zero-two. All exists have been covered. We need only wait for the green light…"

Tristan gave a nod, "Alright…Doctor Jackson, go with Bakura…"

Daniel stood, checking his gun for a moment before storing in the waistband under his jacket. Bakura pointed at Tristan, his eyes furrowing into slits. "Just because you're Seto's high and mighty spy does not give you permission to boss me…watch it, or I'll go and find that red-haired reporter of yours and give her a present."

"Just do your job, Bakura."

"Its pay back, right?" The spirit leant out the door, "For torturing you on Pegasus's Island."

Tristan gave a grin, refitting his headset over his ears. "Pretty much."

00000000000000

000000000

000

The sight of the Moon through the windows of the control deck was always a grandeur sight, disptie there being nothing particularly interesting on its surface. Yami found it inspiring to know that even though he had closed Earth from the Stargate network, buried his ships and stopped interplanetary relations entirely, humans had managed to still get to the Moon on their own. The Prometheus fell into orbit around the satellite, orbiting to the far side.

"Sir, I'm picking up a large energy signature." Marks turned in his seat towards Pendergast in the centre chair of the control deck. All heads turned to the window as the sight of a Hat'ak vessel came into view.

Yami's eyes thinned into black slits.

"Lock on target." Pendergast pointed.

Yami moved from the window, joining Cameron and Teal'c as Marks fiddled with the controls in front of him.

"Target locked. Sir, we're receiving a communication from the mother ship."

Pendergast gave a sigh, "Let's see it."

With a swivel of his chair Pendergast stood, moving to a screen in the wall. Cameron, Tealc and Yami approached, joining the Colonel. A Jaffa appeared across the video communications links.

"That is Yat'yir, one of Gerak's right-hands." Teal'c whispered.

The warrior lifted his chin, speaking clear through the videolink.

"Withdraw, or we will be forced to defend ourselves.

"Sorry," Cameron puffed out, "We're not going anywhere!"

0000000000000000

0000000000

00000

Bakura peered through the binoculars, monitoring the room he knew Baal was within and the front entrance the Goa'uld had to use. Daniel groaned, thumping his head on the boxes they hid behind.

"Come on, where are they?"

"Patience, my young padawan." Bakura sneered, "Sometimes these things take time."

"I always thought of you as the rush-in-kill everything guy, not the patient kind."

"Different kinds of warfare call for different kinds of play. The reason I make a good leader is due to my ability to adapt to situations."

The archaeologist shook his head, grabbing the binoculars from the ex-thief and viewing the front entrance. "He's not coming out…"

Over the radio belted Bakura's hip a Tristan's voice called. "Abort. All agents, abort!"

Daniel grabbed the radio, "What's going on?"

"He's not inside. If we move now, we risk compromising the operation." Tristain replied.

"That's impossible." Bakura snarled, "I know he's in there! I can sense a damned Goa'uld…wait…wait…there!" Pointing to a limousine Bakura shoved Daniel's head around and they watched as the car pulled up to the entrance of the hotel.

"That is Baal." Bakura hissed as a man strolled through his security and entered the limousine.

Daniel cussed, "Tristan, you'd better be damned sure about this."

"We're sure. Let them go, and come to the van, quick."

Sharing a dark gaze with Bakura Daniel sighed. The spirit touched the archeologists shoulder, giving it a squeeze of reassurance before quickly making a beeline for the surveillance van in the distance. Popping the door open the spirit clambered in, expression foul and frustrated as he pointed to Tristan with a mobile to his ear.

"You had really be sure about this, because that was our chance!"

Daniel shut the door behind him, worriedly looking to Sam and noticing her confusion. "Sam?"

She looked up, "It wasn't him."

"Yes, it was." Bakura hissed, shadows coiling around his legs. "I could sense the Goa'uld in him."

"It wasn't him, Bakura."

"How do you know?" Daniel reached her chair, leaning on it.

"Because he can't be in two places at once. Baal is across town right now, doing a live television interview in celebration of Christmas and the charity he is donating too."

"W…what?" Daniel spluttered.

Sam turned to a screen, switching it on. Daniel and Bakura leant forward, engrossed.

Baal stood behind a podium, a proud, warm smile across his lips. Christmas decorations hung behind him, with a tree layered in charity gifts.

"Thank you," the Goa'uld inclind his head, "That is a very good question. My recent acquisition of Hammel Technologies and its subsidiaries is just a first step in a long-range venture that will ultimately see a-a consolidation and a-a streamlining of what is presently a dissolute market. No doubt, most of you have never heard of me before today. Well, I can assure you that over the next few months, you will all get to know me very well, and I look forward to it…"

Sam switched the screen off, her jaw clenching tight.

Daniel stringed a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Okay…so…who did we see?"

0000000000000000

00000000000

00000

Pendergast leant forward, his aged voice commanding in its tone as he spoke to the videolink firmly.

"This is colonel Pendergast of the Earth Ship, Prometheus, asking you to stand down."

Yat'yir barely shifted in his stance, "We have no desire to engage in battle, but we will not withdraw our forces."

"Look," Cameron spoke to the screen, "We know why you're here."

"Then you also know that I have no choice but to maintain my present position."

"Okay, FYI, we're not going to let you put any more men on the planet's surface!" The young Colonel pointed sharply.

"You are invading Earth Space," Yami stepped out from behind Cameron, making is presence fully known. "And I do not appreciate invaders who do not introduce their presence to me. If you dare to put another Jaffa upon my world, then I will retaliate with the full force I have behind me. I am sure, Gerak, would prefer me as a friend and not an enemy."

"If you fire on our ship, we will defend ourselves."

Teal'c shook his head, address the fellow Jaffa. "Yat'yir, hear me. You and your Jaffa are at a disadvantage, knowing neither territory, nor its inhabitants. Allow us to assist you in apprehending Ba'al. We can both lay claim to his capture. Then all Jaffa can declare freedom and celebrate as one."

"I am afraid we are past the point where our difference can be settled so readily. I am sorry, Teal'c."

Communications cut off abruptly, leaving a uncomfortable void in the control deck.

"Gah!" Cameron flung up a hand, "Come on, what differences, we helped them, we freed your people Teal'c!"

"The Jaffa are a proud race, they have much to be proud of." Yami offered, "But this will quickly turn into a interplanetary issue if we don't solve it fast."

"Yeah, and meanwhile, they still go boots on our ground."

Pendergast sighed, "Nothing we can do about that-."

"Oh, come on guys, buck up a bit." The cheerful voice interjected, startling the team into jerking around to the direction of the half crazed laugh. Floating in front of the windows Malik gave a jovial wave. With a push he glided past Marks, giving the intern a high-five in passing. The Tomb Keepers white robe fluttered like whiffs of waves, following him as he landed beside the Pharaoh.

"Malik…I was wondering when you would show up."

"Sorry, had to teleport myself quite a distance and I'm not to flash-hot at the mental control stuff yet…which most of my people find is amusing hilarious."

"Whoa! Wait!" Cameron stepped back, "He…he was flying. How was he doing that!"

"Sorry…Cameron…" Yami sighed, rubbing his forehead, "I forget you don't know some people yet…ah…this is Mailk Ishtar, leader of the Tomb Keepers, one of my Priests. His people are…slightly more evolved…than…er…you…" The Pharaoh creased his brow, realising how badly that had come out.

"So…er…you have….mind powers? And…can I get some!"

"Stay around this bunch long enough and you just might. "Malik shrugged. "Space does weird things to your head, my people are learning to quickly adapt to our new home. We live in the Tombs, big space-ships, fly around doing…you know…stuff…oh, that Asteroid! Perfect for mining, left a Tomb there…I've got a report to give to the General to give to the President…but…on the other side of things, I hear you have a Goa'uld and Jaffa problem."

"We are trying to figure out how to get the Jaffa of Earth before they cause a problem with the general population…"

"Well then, I'll take a trip to Dakara...I'm sure Gerak would just love to see me again!"

"You believe we can force his hand?" Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Malik gave the Jaffa a waggle with his finger, "Tut, tut, Teal'c, don't use the Eye on me, you know that's the one thing in this galaxy I can't block. But, yes…come along chaps!"

With a twirl Malik glided through the air, vanishing out the door.

Cameron groaned, "I want to do that too."

Yami chuckled, giving the young man a punch in the shoulder, "He's right, stay around us long enough, and you may find yourself with more than you can handle."

_00000000000000_

_00000000000_

_000_

_Malik is back *dance*_

_Sorry folks, had to cut this one in half, it was getting really long ^^; _

_I would NEVER have uploaded if I keep going._

_For reading and leaving a review (if you're the kind of person who does) They really help me shape the story, know what you're feeling about the story…its great, you're a part of this tale too!_

_Keep well everyone._

_See you soon!_


	12. S02E12 Playing a smooth game

_Hiya folks, its been awhile_

_I apologise, things have been either crazy, nuts and I've had a headache that's now lasted up to three months – beyond wanting to slam my head against a wall, I have been working on my Novel – in which I have good news for those who don't follow my dA page._

_The Novel should be out sometime in June/July, as is the plan. Sadly the publisher I *really* wanted said no, not no because I sucked, no because they couldn't afford another fantasy due to the terrible Australian economic climate – but I am rested in the knowledge that if money hadn't been an issue, I'd have been through! Yay!_

_Anyway, why is the book still coming out? Well, a smaller company in America has said yes, which in same way is a better option because I have a lot of say over what happens now – which means more awesome things for you guys to enjoy._

_So, if you like my writing here on then hopefully you'll like my novels, which will actually be professionally edited and therefore ten times better than anything I write in my spare time._

_I'll keep you all updated, it's going to be EPIC! Be prepared for a fantastic, awesome tale of heroics, hope and saving a world._

_And Little Sam is cute._

_Need I say more?_

_Enjoy this update – yay of Remus Lupin…how I love him *cuddles the werewolf wizard*_

00000000000000000000

0000000000000

0000

**Season 2 – Episode 12 – Playing a smooth game**

Inside the black surveillance van the air was tense. Bakura's physical form dribbled shadows, the dancing little tentacles frolicking over the floor, tossing between the boxed in group as they studied Sam on the mobile.

The colonel's brow furrowed and she gave a nod. "Yes sir." The mobile snapped shut and Sam brushed back her blond hair, tucking it behind an ear. "Our orders are to stay put for the time being." She relayed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tristan inched forward in his seat, "Come on, we know where he is. We've got him!"

Bakura cut the air with a hand, "Yes, Baal has made it easier for us to pinpoint his location…but by going public, he's made it harder for us to take him down quickly and covertly." The spirit gripped the sides of his seat, swivelling back and forth. "And I for one, don't want to be caught with my pants off and my shadows on."

"He's right," Sam shrugged, "we make a move against him now, and I foresee that all we'll accomplish is a media circus. You know, unless of course, you feel like giving the American people a Stargate primer?"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Seto wouldn't be too pleased about that."

"Your betrothed might." Bakura gave a dark tease, lips curling to reveal a fang.

"We still have that little matter of the naquadah bomb sitting somewhere in the continental United States." Daniel interjected.

Waving his hands Tristan spun back around on his seat, facing the screens and replacing his ear-phones. "Okay, okay…we'll do it your way."

Giving the Necklace under her shirt a rub Sam looked to Bakura, sensing the ancient spirit's growing gait at their current predicament. "The General is consulting with the Pentagon to determine what our next move should be…"

Bakura breathed out sharply, "I'm sensing a trap card…"

000000000000000

00000000

000

**Dakara**

Malik practically skipped his way down the narrow corridor within the Jaffa Temple, the space-priest humming a lullaby tune as he twirled between pillars, catching up with Teal'c in his Council robes. The Jaffa warrior was backed by Yami and Cameron, serious faces reflecting the direness of the situation. Yami pressed his hand to his forehead, wishing for a moment that he really was human, or at least in Yugi's body, then he would feel not just the emotion of tight frustration but the physical manifestation of sweat, a tight chest and a headache. All he had was the terrible, gutty sensation of coiled up shadows and a heavy physical form.

"If there is one thing I know a Jaffa values above all else," Malik trotted quickly beside Cameron, "it is his pride! Not his balls, his pride! I, personally, value my family jewels far more…"

Teal'c only raised an eyebrow, "When the other council members discover that Gerak has not been completely forthcoming, they will turn against him and force his hand. Gerak must be shamed into removing his forces from Earth. It is the only way."

"You think that'll really work?" Cameron pulled a face.

Malik shrugged, "We have to try something. I could threaten him by withdrawing my ships from one of their settler worlds…but I doubt he'll take the bluff. I wouldn't leave a Jaffa world unprotected, tell you what though, working with this Council is a bloody nightmare and I am a good diplomat! No offence to your people, T-man, but they are really grounded into their old ways. They seriously have to let go and let loose! Shake the dust from the closet…"

"Your people have been freed from their thousand years underground, Malik…you are finally exploring that which makes you into a nation…we too are trying to find our way." Teal'c summarised softly.

"True, true…" Malik chimed. "I do supposed being higher evolved humans has helped my people adapt quicker, we're a crazy bunch you know." The space-priest flashed a grin at Cameron, giving the young Colonel a rib with his elbow. "Come up and visit me and Kala sometime, she's gonna love you…so will her ladies in waiting."

"Don't listen to him Cameron." Yami offered, "If you get caught in a web up there I am not coming and getting you out. Tomb Keepers are still Tomb Keepers and they will, without a doubt, eat you."

"Great…"

"Hey, I am so totally not that bad." Malik puffed his cheeks out, "I tried to take over the world once, just once, ain't such a big deal you know."

They silently entered the Council Chamber, only a few heads turned towards them, the remainder of the Jaffa were attentive to Gerak, once again standing upon the small raised platform in the centre of the circle of tables.

The Jaffa leader's brass, imposing voice bellowed into the high ceiling, nostrils flaring at each intake of breath. "No matter how far we must travel, no matter how long it will take, our former enemies must pay for their crimes. This I promise you—that we will destroy them. Not only just in memory of those who have fallen, but in honour of those who survived to enjoy their freedom."

Malik practically leapt into the centre circle, floating towards Gerak with an aerobic twist to reveal that his feet were truly off the ground an obvious telekinetic show.

"Whoa…Gerak, old buddy. You have got to take a bit of a step back and look at the bigger picture. If you keep thinking revenge all the time, you are only ever going to move backwards, never forward." Malik spread his hands, encompassing the Jaffa Council with a sweep, "You should not honour those who have fallen with more bloodshed, but with life! The lives you have now been given!"

"It is in honour of those who have survived that we shall punish our former enemies for their crimes." Garek's broad chest thrust outward, his eyes thinning to settle upon Mailk.

The space-priest propped his hands upon his hips, "Garek, if you continue this campaign of fear and terror, you will only damage the new Jaffa Nation! Your people might be old…but you are also so very young."

"You, Tomb Dweller, know nothing of honour, you have kept safe in your caves…hiding like true cowards while we suffered! Speak not in his Council Chamber as though you know truth from lies."

"You speak so highly of your honour, Gerak…" Coming up to face the Jaffa leader, Malik broke into a snarl, his cheerful demeanour vanishing. "And yet you dishonour yourself…the trust and friendship of the allies who helped liberate your people…and the trust of his council by dishonouring us all with your lies."

Thrusting out his chin Gerak shoved Malik aside. "I have not lied to this council."

"You have not?" Teal'c thinned his eyes, stepping down the small stairs into the centre of the chamber.

"It is you I have purposely misled," Gerak pointed to Teal'c, then to the entourage of Tau'ri, his eyes settling upon Yami for a brief, frightened moment. The Pharaoh blood red eyes gleamed faintly and Gerak quickly looked away. "For fear of your commitment to the cause." The Jaffa leader finished, his attention back upon Teal'c.

"Even as we speak," Malik lifted a hand, "Gerak's followers are hunting Baal on Earth, might I add to the Council that is this is a direct violation of the code of conduct. The inhabitants of Earth don't KNOW about you lot, running around in your obvious outfits is gonna cause a hell of a lot of trouble and I really don't feel like mopping up after your half-assed baby steps as a new civilisation."

Ka'lel leant forward, the female warrior shaking her head. "We have been well aware of Gerak's actions, Tomb Dweller."

Teal'c's brow furrowed, he turned slightly, sharing a brief glance with Cameron and Yami. The Pharaoh gave a small shrug, as if indicating that they had been aware she had been hiding something, and possibly this was it.

Teal'c's cheeks flushed with sudden anger. "You dare question my loyalty!"

Malik grabbed the Jaffa's shoulder quickly.

Ka'lel stood to her feet. "Your loyalty is not under question, Teal'c. You have done more than anyone to help secure our freedom, and for that we are ever grateful. However, your allegiance to the Tau'ri presents you with a difficult dilemma."

Gerak should have been smiling, Malik shivered, sure he could almost feel the devilish smirk the Jaffa leader was supressing. "Even as we speak, your Tau'ri ships prevent us from pursuing the enemy."

Teal'c closed his eye briefly, pausing as he thought for a moment.

"As you have said, Ka'lel, I accomplished much in our long struggle against our former oppressors, but only because of the support of the Tau'ri. Their commitment was as unwavering as my own. And now you would repay them by surreptitiously stealing upon their world, putting their people, to say NOTHING of the Stargate Program, at risk! They are our allies. Rather than dishonour them by trespassing onto their world, respect them enough to tell them the truth! Ask for their assistance in capturing Baal. They will help us!"

"But, uh…will they?" Gerak spread his hands.

"Excuse me?" The council chamber was suddenly plunged into a thick swell of shadows, causing all within the room to freeze as the chill frosted the furniture and glossed ice across the floor. With a sickening snap Yami shattered the nearest pillar, his hand gripping the crumbling stone.

"Did you just question my allegiance to protecting this Galaxy? Gerak, I am no fool…if we capture Baal upon Earth then I assure you, he will be brought before this Council, where he will face his proper punishment. We of the Tau'ri are just as determined to have Baal answer for his crimes!"

The ancient spirit's red eyes thinned into slits, "Remember who I am Gerak, I fought this war long before you were even conceived…my people suffered under the affliction of Jaffa who enjoyed torturing innocent souls for amusement. We all have wounds we must heal, and we must heal them together or be divided by the very thing that brings us together."

Turning sharply Yami gathered the shadows to him once more, dragging them like a cloak as he exited the Council Chamber in a gliding movement to leave the Jaffa within startled and ghostly pale from his crushing presence. Cameron gulped and quickly darted after the spirit, catching up with him but daring not to speak from the vision of the Pharaoh's hard set brow, furiously creased in pent-up frustration.

Teal'c caught them at the pillars holding the vast doors of the entrance to the temple open.

"My lord," the Jaffa Warrior tipped his head in respect, "I apologise-."

"Teal'c please…stop…apologising for everything, you are not to blame, nor are your people. It's fine, you are torn between two loyalties, it is me who should apologise to you for having you as Priest, it…must be terribly difficult for you to split yourself between those you love as brothers and those you love as family."

Yami heaved all too human sigh, "I believe we have stalled Gerak from his next attack against Baal, at least for a while…we have gained a very brief respite. Let's make the most of it."

The ancient king turned sharply, heading out of the temple.

Cameron blew a rasp through his lips.

"Wow…this is so…cool."

Malik floated beside the young Colonel, raising an eyebrow at the man. "Your sense of cool is an odd one."

000000000000000000

000000000000000

000000

000

Jack rocked back and forth on his toes and heels, watching as the stargate's wormhole glow dissipated with the arrival of Cameron, Teal'c and the Pharaoh. Their faces were hard set, more so than Teal'c's usually was.

"Er…where is Malik?" Jack glanced around the gate-room, half hoping the space-priest wasn't about to leap out of the air to tackle him.

"He remained with his ships in protective orbit around Earth." Teal'c inclined his head.

"Ah, good idea." Jack motioned for them to follow him. "Satellite tracking has placed Baal in a remote, heavily guarded compound west of the city. From the site of the press conference, directly to his present location, he took no evasive manoeuvres, made absolutely no attempt to disguise his movements." The General tipped around the doorway towards the control room, passing by Walter and giving him a firm clap over the head.

Yami smiled slightly at the sight of Bakura and Daniel squeezed onto the surface of one monitor before Walter.

"Clearly," Teal'c mused, "He is emboldened by the belief that you would not dare attack him now that he has made himself a public figure."

Jack motioned to the screens, "I've had Walter patch through the Thief, Daniel and Carter." He glanced to the screens, "Everyone up to date?"

Sam's voice echoed through a speaker, her face appearing over the top of Bakura's and Daniel's.

"We have a cruise missile prepped with symbiote poison and ready to launch on your command sir."

"General, I recommend we launch it now. It may be the last chance we get."

Daniel shook his head, "What if he isn't bluffing about the naquadah bomb?"

"Which I doubt he is bluffing." Bakura agreed, his finger rising and giving a waggle of disproval, "He is not the type of character who would bluff."

"Yeah…but if we do it now we'll have stopped him before he has the chance to plant anymore bombs." Cameron implored.

"We'll have to come up with a cover story." Sam sighed heavily.

"It wouldn't be the first time." Cameron flicked her comment aside with a puff.

Teal'c inclined his head, "We must strike now, before Baal realises his strategy has backfired."

"And the Council?" Jack pursed his lips, giving a small shiver at the thought of the diplomatic mayhem they were about to cause.

Teal'c gave a dark smile, "We merely promised he would be delivered if captured. If he is killed, then there is no difficulty."

Rubbing a hand through his greying hair Jack glanced towards the silent Pharaoh with eyebrows lifted. "Pharaoh?"

"I need to speak to Yugi." The spirit turned away, heading up the stairwells, "With your phone, Jack."

"O…kay…" The General frowned, "Why doesn't he just…mind-send to him or something?"

"Oh shit," Bakura's suddenly cussed, every head in the control room turning to the thief upon the monitor. "Why didn't I sense that! Baal, you son-of-a-." The spirit made a movement, cutting connection on their end.

Cameron's hands went to his hips, "What on earth?"

Jack sighed, "Working with ancient dark lords, yay." He wiggled his fingers in the air.

000000000000000

0000000000000

00000

**The Bakura Manor**

Yugi sipped his warm tea, slowly turning another page in the large book resting in his lap. _Hogwarts, a History,_ had been a curious read indeed, and he still couldn't place what it was that was irritating him about the words scripted into the ink. He had always been good at puzzles, even those to do with words and riddles, his mind simply being cued into seeing patterns.

Yet this time, he could only feel that there was something very off about the information in the book, he could not find the riddle within.

"Yugi? Seriously, how many times have you read that book?" Ryou's voice stirred him and he glanced over the rim of his glasses to spot the English Lord sitting perched upon his own couch, head behind that morning's news-paper.

"About five times now I think." Yugi mused, "Just…being prepared for when your semi-adoptive-werewolf father pops in."

"He is not my semi-adoptive-father!" Ryou slapped down his newspaper, eyes burning a bright flare of light at the interior anger.

"I don't know Ryou, sounds like he could have been if you'd let him."

"My father was alive, it was my mother who was dead!"

"Just saying, for someone who is all 'peace-on-earth' you have a hard time accepting peace yourself. You have to let this go Ryou, your mother and sister where killed as collateral damage in a war between two factions of an already unstable society."

"We were full-blooded wizards!" Ryou hissed sharply, "Voldemort had no reason to aim for my family, not when my father was a damned Death Eater. No, we were targeted because of our religion…some kind of…payback for the witch-burnings I'm sure."

Yugi pouted in thought, "Possibly. We humans seem to have a habit of holding grudges."

"Oh Yugi, what are we going to do…" Ryou leaned forward, dropping his head between his knees and giving a long groan of frustration, "We can't fix a society built upon predigest at every angle."

"All we need to do is just be ourselves Ryou, and let everything else fall into place."

"Your optimism is so annoying."

Yugi smiled at the sight his fellow immortal made curled up in a ball upon the warm, comfortable couch. The Pharaoh's Light frowned slightly as a noise intruded upon their small hide away within the large manor. Someone was gently tapping on the door to the drawing room.

"Edison?" Yugi called out, "You can enter, we're not discussing anything important."

The door creaked open, letting in a puff of cold air from the corridor outside. Yugi supressed a shiver, even under the piles of clothing he wore and the heat of the fire burning brightly in the fire-place. The butler eased inside, holding out a phone. Yugi stared at it in confusion for a moment.

"It is the Pharaoh, sir."

"Yami?" The confusion became sudden concern, "Why is he calling me on a phone?"

The light snatched up the offending object and held it to his ear, "Yami? Is everything alright, are you okay? Do you need to return to the Puzzle-."

"Yugi, I am fine…I simply wanted to hear your voice, that is all."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "You…could have just asked me to slip into my Soul-Room."

"I know, but this seemed…rather…adorable."

Settling back in his chair Yugi hugged his knees to his chest, playing a finger over the arm-rest of the couch. "Only you would call talking on the phone adorable, Pharaoh. So, can you tell me what is going on and why you and Bakura have had to miss the entire Christmas holiday period."

"A Goa'uld has decided to make Earth his retirement fund…we're…having a bit of trouble uncovering him without collateral damage. He has hidden a bomb somewhere in the United States."

Yugi glanced at Ryou, having returned to his newspaper and tea. "Do you need Ryou to come in with the Ring? He could try and find the bomb."

"No, no…"

Yugi frowned, almost sensing a smile rising from the lips of the ancient king. It was a delighted hum from the Puzzle telling the light that he had just said what the spirit had been desiring him to say all along. Puffing out his cheeks at being used Yugi bit down on his lips.

"Alright, have fun chasing Goa'ulds while I enjoy hot-chocolate and a warm snuggly bed."

"Give Sol my love, Aibou, I will see you as soon as inhumanly possible."

Setting the phone on the coffee table Yugi breathed out deeply, rubbing a hand through his mess of frizzy, untamed hair. Its tips shifted to a hue of worrisome purple, reflecting his current, anxious mood.

"Bomb threat?" Ryou peered over the top of his paper.

"The only Goa'uld smart enough for this would be Baal." Yugi mused, "I wonder what that sneaky snake is up too…"

"Well, best not dwell on it too much Yugi, we have our own troubles to contend with. Why was he phoning you?"

Yugi smirked darkly, "Someone was listening in on the conversation, I think Yami was trying to pick up the location of the eavesdropper."

Ryou chuckled, "Sneaky spirit."

"So," Yugi sat forward, uncurling his legs, "are you going to tell me who these folk are that are coming for dinner?"

With a heavy sigh Ryou folded up his paper, casting it into the fire to watch it burn with a hissing crackle. Settling back in his large lounge the light interlinked his fingers, gaze growing distant.

"Remus Lupin, as you know, was a friend of my mother's…mother fell pregnant with me in her last year of high-school...Remus was a couple years below her I think. They were study-friends…nothing more." Ryou gave a faint smile, "She wasn't a cougar type."

Yugi blinked, "I'm so sorry Ryou…"

"Isn't something this family likes to discuss, but Remus was there for my mother when my father wasn't, she would have become part of the Order that fought against Voldemort but Remus discouraged her for fear of angering my father, who by then, was a Death Eater. My father was not a bad man, Yugi, just a…misguided one. Truthfully, he had such potential, and he was a grand archaeologist and scholar…it was just, all too late for my Mother."

Yugi puffed back his fringe, "Sometimes I am glad I did not know my parents."

Ryou gave a faint smile, "True, but you never knew them to miss them. Anyway, Remus was friends with Sirius Black, who was from another full-blooded family tied in with Voldemort, and there was…James Potter and…some…other fellow that I really cannot remember anything about, only that he always gave me the creeps. Of those who were in that group, only Remus and Sirius remain. Sirius was in a Wizard Prison until just recently when he escaped, he was…apparently falsely accuse of being a Death Eater."

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "This sounds messed up."

"It is, he is now a fugitive."

"Great." Yugi reached for the hot chocolate on the centre table, "a fugitive…" The Pharaoh's light sipped the drink, "So, let me get this right so I don't make a fool of myself when they arrive. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black...?"

Ryou gave a nod, "Yes."

He could easily sense the uncomfortable feeling growing in his friend, a pulsing of nerves, the mental touch of anxiety from their yet un-charted link as fellow lights. Yugi massaged his head, wishing that somehow they didn't have to adventure into the unknown realms of physic abilities alone. He gave a bitter sigh, glancing at the English Lord, "You're not happy about this are you?"

"I do not want to be pulled into this world again Yugi, but something tells me I have unfinished business that must be cleared up, even if I am not my father, and even if I do not carry his sins, I still must uphold the Bakura name. Sirius is the god-father of Harry Potter, who all the fuss is about. According to the stories, Voldemort tried to kill him as a baby but the curse he used back-lashed and killed him instead…such a thing has never been done, not with the curse that was used, the killing-curse." A visible shutter fluttered down Ryou's spine.

"Harry Potter, Hermione mentioned him."

"Yes, according to Alfred, Hermione managed to make friends with Harry in first year. They've been through quite a few adventures already..."

"Ah," Yugi flicked a leg over the rim of his couch, lounging back, "well, that explains the whole bonding thing and her desire to get back to her friends. Remember when we were that age, gee, our friendships were all that held us together while the whole damned world went to hell." Yugi tipped his head back, staring at the fire as his brow furrowed in thought. "The thing is, if this little Harry Potter baby killed Voldemort, why is Voldemort coming back now? Though I know that death is only another doorway, there has to be a reason why Mr. Dark Lord has returned…and I'm just going out on a limb here, but I don't think he's just a vengeful spirit…" Touching the Puzzle lightly Yugi brushed the corner of it, feeling the hum of Yami's presence within the ancient device.

"That, Yugi, is what we must discover."

Yugi gave a sudden, wide and flamboyant grin of adventure. "This is going to be interesting."

"Oh stop being so darn happy." Ryou flung a pillow at his fellow light.

00000000000

00000000000

0000

Yami darted quickly through the corridors of the SCG, dashing up the stairs leading to the Briefing Room he skidded to a stop, holding out his hands. "Jack, we've got a problem, I think our communications are being tapped into. I've got Dark Magician looking into it, but I'm positive we've got a breach."

"How is that possible?" Cameron stood abruptly from his chair.

"My best guess, the Trust…they'd of had the position to infiltrate the network…it makes sense now," the Pharaoh pressed his hands firmly on the surface of the table, black eyes thinning into slits. "We couldn't figure out how our weekend holiday could be targeted all the way out in the Australian outback…Baal has been playing tag with us and we didn't even notice him."

"Don't feel too bad about it," Jack puffed out in frustration, "It's me who has to go inform the President that we keep screwing up. So, Baal knows we're aiming for him, this is great…"

"Ah…General, sir?" The softly spoken, worrisome voice of Walter gently interjected and slowly Yami, Teal'c, Jack and Cameron glanced towards the gate-technician who held up a remote.

"You got something for us, Walter?"

"Yes sir. We just had this sent to us. " Shuffling forward Walter pressed a key on the remote, opening the wall to the side to reveal a television within. Baal's image flickered on screen.

Yami gave a groan, cradling his head for a moment. "Ra on high, this just got worse."

"You have chosen not to heed my warning," Baal's lips curled into a smirk, "and so you have forced my hand. There is a bomb in the Halcyon Tower in downtown Seattle. It will detonate at exactly one thirty p.m local time. Call off your strike on my location, and I will diffuse the device. Defy me, and this will be just the first of many such demonstrations."

Jack glanced at his watch, "Forty-five minutes." He hissed.

"The building's being evacuated. Mobiles units have been dispatched…"

Jack breathed in sharply, turning to Yami. "Get hold of Bakura…"

000000000

000000

00

Bakura's chest inflated with a slow, gradual breath. Sam glanced at the spirit coming out of his hazy daze. The surveillance van bounced, jolting them all sharply from the pot-holes and stones scattered over the rural road. Sam winced as her backside jutted firmly into her seat. She reached a hand, touching Bakura's shoulder lightly.

"Bakura?"

"Communication from the Pharaoh…" Bakura wiped his eyes, flicking aside shadows from his illusionary form, "Agent Honda…"

Tristan glanced around, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Have your men tighten their perimeter around the compound. No one in or out. Daniel, once the missile hits, you'll have to go in and make sure we have confirmed kill."

Daniel shrunk back in confusion. "Why…what's going on? Where are you going to be?"

"Baal knows we're on to him…" Bakura grasped Sam's hand tightly. "Sam, we need to be in Seattle. Come along."

"Bakura," Sam shook her head, "You have been away from Ryou for several days now, you're in no condition to do any shadow-porting."

"Good thing there are other forms of teleportation…" Bakura chuckled as they both vanished in a cascade of light.

Tristan shook his head, "Prometheus… Seto should never have been allowed to meet those Asguard folks."

00000000000000

00000000

00

Pulling the black sweater over his head Yugi tugged it down around his waist, careful the fabric did not pull upon his almost healed wound. He glanced in the mirror for a moment, the large monument towering to the ceiling, a centre-piece to his extravagant room within Ryou's manor. The lines of exhaustion under his eyelids were fading away, giving his features a less gaunt look that he was sure Yami was going to be immensely pleased about. The ancient king's worry over his health was obvious; one didn't need a connected soul to sense the spirits anxiety.

A knock sounded on the door and Yugi twisted around, picking up the buzzing sense of Anakin's presence.

"You can come in Anakin."

The door creaked open and the teenagers head poked through, taking a quick glance across the room to make sure Ryou was nowhere in sight. With a sigh of relief Anakin ducked in, closing the door with a firm thump.

"Hey…Uncle Yugi."

"Come to borrow more of my jeans…" Yugi smirked, seating himself upon a plush couch and reaching for his slippers to pull them over his bare feet, naked to the cold chill leaking through the towering window. "You do realise that you have a far heftier build than I do…I doubt you'll fit into them much longer."

"Er…yeah…ah…no, I just wanted to chat about Dad and this…dinner tonight."

Yugi motioned to the seat across from him and Anakin quickly sat.

"What's on your mind kiddo?"

Anakin managed a ghost of a smile at the very Jack O'Neill sounding tone the light took. Fiddling with the strap of his belt Anakin puffed back his white fringe. "Dad's fragile, he only went off his medication a couple weeks ago, I don't…want anything tipping him over the edge. He's so easily swayed by negativity and this Wizard thing is bringing back a lot of crud."

"True," Yugi agreed, "But I think, Anakin, one of Ryou's problems, the reason by he needed to be on his medication in the first place, was due to a lot of the dirt that is being brought back up. He's unstable because he hasn't dealt with the past…look at Bakura and Yami, it took them years to deal with the things that happened to them and now, they're alright...most of the time."

"You think Dad has to go through the same thing? Confronting the past to find peace?"

"I do, Anakin. It's going to be hard, it was never supposed to be easy…but you have to have faith your father, Ryou has a lot more strength in him than anyone gives him credit for."

"I'm still worried," the young Jedi bowed his head in dejection.

Yugi stood, coming to sit beside the youth and wrapping an arm around Anakin's shoulder to pull him closer. "Anakin, you're his son, it is okay to be worried. It shows how much you care for him…but don't let your worries cloud your mind also. No good will come of bearing the burdens of another."

Tweaking Anakin's chin Yugi leapt to his feet, giving a clap of his hands. "Now, how about you fetch Solomon and I'll head to down to the foyer to welcome our guests."

"Sure. Ah, thanks Uncle Yugi."

"No problem Anakin," Yugi headed to the door, "Always happy to give you a pep talk." The light ruffled the young Jedi's hair fondly, causing Anakin to duck aside with a squeak. With a skip to his walk Anakin disappeared down the passage, calling Sol's name aloud. Yugi shook his head, breathing out as he took the passage to the foyer.

Anakin was endearingly loyal to Ryou, seeing the light as his saviour from the fate that would have befallen him in the Starwars Galaxy far, far away. That kind of fierce loyalty was binding, magical, and solid. Yugi glanced down at his hand thoughtfully for a moment, an eerie shiver running up his spine as he gazed at the auburn skin; Tea's voice came to mind and the feeling of the marker she'd used to draw the corny friendship sign. He chuckled, giving his head a small shake as he started down the cascading marble stars to the front door.

Edison, dressed in his usual butler suite, gave a small curt bow of greeting and motioned to the double doors. Intricately detailed stain-glass window panels cultivated the door frames, looking as though fairy hands and made the astounding works of multi-coloured art.

"Our guests have arrived sir." Edison smiled warmly.

Yugi tipped his head, "Well, let's get this party started." He motioned to the old butler and watched as Edison moved with his practiced ease to open wide the doors. Cold, bitter winter wind blustered in and Yugi flinched as his skin ignited in a soft glow, defending itself from the biting air. Quickly he dampened his currently haywire abilities, praying he would manage to keep himself stable without Yami throughout the evening. This was going to be a true test of his current condition, if he messed up, Yami was going to come down like a ton of bricks, demanding more bed-rest.

Two men bundled their way into the foyer, decked in heavy trench coats.

They gave him a bewildered glance as if he had given them the most awful surprise.

"Hello!" Yugi stepped aside, allowing them both entrance. Edison moved forward, aiding with their snow ridden jackets. "Yugi Motou..."

Remus offered his hand, giving a warm smile in greeting. Feeling the worn pads of the finger tips, skin drawn with faint scars, Yugi gave the hand a firm shake and squeeze of welcome.

"Remus Lupin, and this is Sirius Black."

"Pleasure to meet you both, thank you for coming so far out of your way. Ryou greatly appreciates your effort to come to him instead of him coming to you. Easing him into this is the best option I think."

"I gather you know what we are?" Sirius's tone was unbelievably cultivated, almost akin to the accent Ryou twanged out when in formal situations. Yugi raised an eyebrow at the tall man, towering over Remus's far thinner and shorter stature. His hair was raven black, loose around his shoulders, framing a lean face worn with mental torture. He had aged beyond his years, but his eyes were still bright, still burning with fire and the desire to win. Obviously he had been forced into a fresh-shave, for his high cheek-bones looked unusually clean, and his hair too tidy, his suite too new. Yugi hid his smile, eyes flicking to Remus for a brief moment. He had no doubt that the werewolf, in his brown trim vest and idealistic pocket-watch hanging from the knitted pockets, had insisted on the tidy-up.

"Yes, I know what you are and have no fear; you'll get no judgment from me. I have been dealing with crazy things most of my life... Come, Ryou opened up the old dining room for us."

"Oh, he…he did not need to." Remus shuffled to the side as Yugi motioned for them to follow.

"Trust me," Yugi threw a smile over his shoulder, "Ryou needed to."

They had been friends for years, walking side by side, neither of the pair skipped a step in unison, with Sirius purposely allowing his longer legs to move with a smaller stride to match that of Remus. Yugi hugged his hands into the pockets of his pants, his mind wandering back to the days Joey had done the same for him. Though the difference in leg height had been far more evident, Joey had always tried to slow his pace, so that he was never left behind.

The same vibe came from the pair behind him, the endearing sense of eternal friendship and brotherhood. Sirius was the protector, silently obeying Remus's softly given orders, simply because he desired nothing but the happiness of his last remaining friend.

Yugi felt his chest tighten suddenly, the emotional bond all too strong for a moment. He withdrew his mind from the studying, settling himself back into a natural thought-pattern. Slowly his chest eased, allowing him to relax.

Edison heaved open the double doors, the Butler stepping to one side with a curt bow. The main dining room was hardly used, but it was glorious in its décor, truly decked out by a man like Ryou's father who had laboured to be the English aristocratic of old. The long table had to be centuries old, carved with fine detail, the chairs plush and well waxed. Stepping in Yugi gave a delighted sigh at the warmth from the two fire-places burning with welcoming heat. Cascading curtains, patterned in royal shades, draped over the windows positioned between marble pillars.

Sol leapt off a chair, tearing around the table and leaping into Yugi's arms. Staggering slightly at the influx of weight Yugi laughed, hoisting the boy onto his hip and brushing aside his wayward fringe. It sprung back into place, ignoring the concept of gravity.

"Ah, this is my son, Solomon Jr. or Sol for short."

Sol waved, "Hello!"

"Hello Sol." Remus held out a hand and Sol seized it with vigour, "I'm Remus, and this big old dog is Sirius."

Sol snuffled into Yugi's shoulder, shying his large eyes away from the tall, lean man's warm smile of greeting. Yugi laughed, giving Sirius an apologetic glance as Sol toyed with the Puzzle around the light's neck. "Sorry, he is very cued into people's emotions."

"He's empathic?" Remus blinked, "How…fascinating, would it be too much of a guess to inquire that you are as well?"

Yugi inclined his head, "You're correct, Sol inherited the talent from me, so to speak." The light's eyes shined with mirth, a story obviously behind his quirky expression but neither Remus or Sirius pushed the issue. There would be time for stories at some point, when the awkwardness of the situation and the heavy air lifted. Yugi was hardly the cause for the weighted feeling the two Wizards sensed in the proximity of the grand dining room. The little Pharaoh's light, pale purple eyes filled with pristine, genuine acceptance, graceful limbs relaxed, and the tips of his mood-changing hair a soft burgundy , radiated only the feeling of tranquillity.

It was the other presence in the room that Remus knew was causing the burden to grow within the clapping forces of magic brushing upon all their auras.

"Lord Ryou…" the werewolf wizard turned slightly towards the twin doors, siting the elegant, poised man dressed in pure white mingling in with the shadows of the corridor beyond. Slowly Ryou stepped into the light, revealing the sickly state of his tight and gaunt cheeks. Remus chewed on the side of his mouth, a horrible pit growing in his stomach that he was the cause of the light's obvious distress.

"Please," Ryou tried a smile, just managing to perk up the sides of his lips for the werewolf's sake. "Remus…it's just Ryou." The English lord glanced to Sirius with raised eyebrows.

"Sirius…it's been awhile." Ryou eased the doors shut, keeping out the chill of the corridors. "I heard about the prison sentence…I am so sorry."

"I'm out now, may as well not dwell upon it." Sirius seated himself in the chair Yugi indicated, dark eyes watching as Ryou rounded the table, pulling out a chair for Yugi in an automatic gesture. Yugi winced as he sat, fingers curling tightly upon the table top. Ryou's hand covered Yugi's, his eyebrows rising in concern.

"Yugi?"

"It's fine, the wound is starting to just be a graze now…scabbing over and pulling on everything."

Ryou chuckled, "That's what you get for playing hero."

"So, you're one of those kinds of fellows," Sirius settled his hands upon the table, folding them neatly.

"What kind?" Yugi corked his head to one side.

"The kind who always puts others first."

The Pharaoh's light gave a small pout, tapping at his chin for a moment as he graced Ryou a peculiar glance. "I supposed that would pretty much sum me up. I can't help it though; it's an inbuilt thing..."

"Sorry I'm late, Dad." Anakin's voice suddenly called out.

Ryou paused from pouring drinks, watching as the young Jedi quickly darted into the room, scooting to his seat with a shameful tint to his rosy, freckled cheeks.

"The wayward son returns." Ryou passed a glass of champagne to Remus, staring over his square glasses with a disapproving scowl. Anakin shifted uneasily.

"Hey, I said I was sorry for being tardy, Dad. I was posting a letter to Hermione, an owl just dropped through the window. Crazy way of posting mail…but so totally epic."

"You wouldn't happen to mean Hermione Granger, would you?" Remus paused from admiring the steak Edison placed before him.

Anakin flashed a savvy grin. "Indeed I do, good-sir."

Remus smiled faintly, glancing at Ryou. "You have trained him up well Ryou."

"Indeed," Ryou perked an eyebrow, rapping his knuckle on the table in jest, "What did you expect? Me to raise a riff-raff of a son. Anakin, you already know Remus…but this is Sirius Black, a fellow Wizard."

Anakin inclined his head, "Sweet! More of you guys. So super cool! You guys have got to help explain this flow of energy thing you've got going, and how your wands work as admitters!"

Remus blinked in surprise and Sirius chuckled, giving his old friend a nudge, "Sounds like you two will get along well."

The werewolf smiled, "Quite."

Anakin inched forward in his seat, innocently hoping for a sudden explanation. Ryou clapped the teen over the head softly. "Anakin, don't be hasty, we have all dinner to discuss such things. Now at least eat something while I'm in the room so I know that the reason why you fit into Yugi's jeans isn't because I don't feed you."

Yugi scratched his head, "I'm not that thin."

"Eat, Dad! Eat food!" Sol waved his fork in the air, "Like Dark Dad says!"

"He'll be happy you're here to do his job for him Sol."

"I was wondering where your…other halves might be." Remus glanced around the large dining room, the murals coating the walls and ceiling a beautiful display of ancient history. It was wonderful and relaxing that they did not move and shift like those in the magical world. There was less of the feeling of being constantly watched. The werewolf relaxed, his shoulders easing back as he contemplated the food before him. It was his favourite meal, down to the very flavour of the sauce covering the steak.

Yugi reached over to Sol, the boy attacking his meat without cutting it, small teeth chomping at the large slice. Cutting it into smaller bites Yugi sighed softly, "Yami and Bakura are pretty busy these days, making sure the world is safe from things no one would imagine possible, but I doubt you Wizard folk have even imagined the ideas of science getting us beyond the stars."

Sirius shook his head, "Muggle Technology does not work amongst magic."

Anakin dropped his glass, the Force catching it before it shattered over the marble floor. "What did you just say!"

Remus wiped his lips with a napkin, "Technology does not mix well with magic, the newer it is, the worse the effects…I tried to use an iPhone in the Ministry of Magic, damn thing almost blew me up."

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"I kid you not."

"But can you use them outside of…I donno, your dimension of space?"

"Yes, it isn't the person with magic that cannot use technology; otherwise all our Muggle-born students would have been rather odd in their families if televisions and the likes didn't work around them."

"Well, odder then they already were." Sirius shrugged.

"You grew up in a Pure-blooded family, Sirius…the Muggle-born have their own problems."

"Man, why can't things just be simple Dad, I mean, now Hermione won't be able to use the Christmas present I gave her."

Ryou smirked behind his wine glass, "You'll figure a way around it Anakin, see it is a challenge. I suggest taking a visit to the old Museum in Domino. You might find that magic and technology not working in the same proximity is not a new concept."

"Ishziu never lets me poke around." Anakin blew back his long fringe, collapsing deeper into his chair.

"Well, she's not there at the moment, Grandpa is the curator for the time being and he'll let you poke to your heart's content." Yugi played with his chop-sticks; thankful Edison had the amazing gift of knowing exactly what someone wanted to eat.

"So if I am getting this right, about sixteen years ago a Dark Wizard rose up and started the beginnings of a war to purge out the un-pure magical folk…you guys where part of a secret Order that apposed this Dark Wizard."

"Correct." Remus nodded.

"Then something of a prophecy was given…about a boy being born who would defeat this Dark Wizard and…your friends…" Yugi glanced to Ryou, as if trying to trigger a memory.

"Lily and James Potter." Ryou added, noting Yugi was searching for the names.

"Yes, those two…had a son who matched the prophecy, the Dark Wizard found out their hiding place, killed James and Lily but when he tried to kill their son, a…Killing Curse…rebounded and killed the Dark Wizard."

"That's about it, in a nut-shell." Remus shifted uneasily, giving Sirius a pat on the leg to stop the man from growling at the influx of memories.

"This boy is Harry Potter," the werewolf Wizard sighed, "and is every bit the magnet for trouble his father was. He's grown into quite the youthful teen, and has managed to land himself into a headache this year…"

"The tournament thing Hermione mentioned?" Anakin inched forward in his seat. "It sounded crazy!"

"It is crazy, and I have no idea why Dumbledore allowed it to even transpire." Sirius hissed. "He was simply asking for my god-son to be put into more danger."

"Peace Sirius, honestly, I am sure Albus had no idea this would have happened."

"So, the Dark Wizard is returning?" Yugi glanced at Sol, watching the boy happily attack his desert. "Which means we need to find out how he can return after a Killing Curse that is supposed to kill someone didn't kill him? I do like a good mystery…makes me feel like I'm being an archaeologist again."

"Has Dumbledore got an idea of how to integrate us into the Wizard world? Voldemorts followers have already attacked my Town and ended up burning down Yugi's apartment, so it is safe to say they already know about us…but I do not want the Ministry of Magic knowing who and what I am." Ryou frowned. "Nor would it bode well if they tempted to find out about Shadow Magic, we know that only leads to rather awful situations."

"A few positions are opening up next year at Hogwarts…" Remus worriedly glanced aside, "Dumbledore was hoping you would…accept them. He's also arranging to have your son positioned as a student."

"Are your honestly proposing that I enrol my son into Hogwarts?" With a sharp swing Ryou stood from his chair, hands firmly planted upon the table as his eyes thinned upon Sirius. Flecks of light dusted from his skin and Yugi breathed out, slowly reaching his hand to gently stroke Ryou's bare fingers. They were ice cold, frozen in their fury and frustration as the ethereal energy of universe began to expand within the light, surging from the Ring under his knitted sweater.

"Ryou…"

The English Lord eased back in his seat, "Sorry." He touched the Ring, "It's been awhile…"

"I know." Yugi brushed the Puzzle, looking across the table to Remus and Sirius.

"Our Darks have been away for some time, the longer our souls remain separated the more difficult it is to control emotions."

Remus pursed his lips, "A difficult scenario."

"But one we must endure." Ryou shook his head, "It will get easier in time. Remus, you must understand, sending Anakin to Hogwarts would be like sending him to a real school, he'd have to…mingle with children, Anakin is a highly trained young Padawan…he is capable of reading a person from the inside out. But he is not a Jedi Knight yet…he's not ready to be thrown into situation that could cause his development harm."

"I didn't think you were a simple teenage boy." Remus smiled faintly, causing Anakin to duck his head aside and blush. "Really Ryou, what adventures have you been having."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you…"

"Ryou," Sirius placed aside his fork, "we need someone of your calibre in Hogwarts…something evil is stirring and we of the Phoenix Order can no longer function, we're far too well known, even Dumbledore is discovering his position as Headmaster is compromised. You and the Pharaoh's Light are duty bound as the magical mediators to assist in restoring balance."

"I was simply proposing something that would allow you to return to our world without suspicion." Remus shrugged, motioning to Anakin, "It wouldn't be unusual for you to have had Anakin home-schooled as a magical student, considering your position as an aristocrat…but it would also make sense that you might decide he needs more…youthful company."

Ryou gave a soft laugh, "Anakin might find teenagers a bit dull."

Anakin frowned, "Dad! I am capable of having a teenage conversation…and Master Yoda would say that going into different environments allows a young Jedi to learn to adapt."

"Don't bring Master Yoda into this!"

"Come on Dad," Anakin offered, "It makes sense, it'd get you and Uncle Yugi into the world without too much suspicion...and then…I donno, I could look after this Harry fellow, be like…a body-guard or something."

"Anakin, that is just the situation your Father and I don't want you getting into!" Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose, breathing in frustration. "You are not a child-solider! I will not allow what happened to you in the Clones Wars in the other time-line happen to you here!"

"Dad, you can't protect me forever…this is a good chance, okay, let me be useful…please…and…Hermione might…need someone…"

"Oh," Yugi laughed, leaning forward with a grin, "It's about a girl…"

Anakin's cheeks brightened in a flush of blood and he sunk low in his seat, "Shut up."

Tapping to the table top Yugi glanced to his fellow light, "Ryou…"

"Alright…alright…" Ryou sighed and slouched back into his seat, hiding his head in defeat, giving a motion to Yugi to continue.

The Pharaoh's light gave a sad smile, addressing Remus across the table, "Tell your Albus Dumbledore that Ryou and I will attend the next…ah…what was it, oh, right, Tri-Wizard Tournament, and that we shall be touring Hogwarts in the hope of enrolling Anakin next year…and possibly Sol in the future." Yugi brushed Sol's mop of hair aside, the slumbering boy giving a little wiggle from the tactile contact.

"The next Tri-Wizard tournament is on the twenty-fourth of February," Sirius dug into his shirt pocket, pulling free a sheet of folded paper. Carefully the wizard passed it across the table, handing it to Yugi. "Albus will…be looking forward to your company."

"I look forward to meeting him." Yugi slipped the note under his dish.

Remus slowly stood, "I do not think you quite understand, Pharaoh. You are an ancient force of magic; it is like we have had the honour of meeting the Source of all magical energy. You are a myth in our world, and yet, here you stand, being in the Muggle World all this time."

Yugi eased onto his feet, passing Sol to Ryou. "I am really, honestly, nothing that grand. I only desire to keep Earth and all its people safe." Leading them down the corridors towards the grand entrance of the manor Yugi tipped his head back, glancing at Remus and smiling at the small man beside the taller Sirius. They had obviously been the long-time friends they described each other as, their mannerisms mimicking those Yugi knew he too had around Joey, Tea and Tristan. It was something only friends who had lived through the worst of hell carried, a common stroll, an almost impervious stride of commitment. Their effort to dress up while in Ryou's presence had been a sweet gesture.

"You will have to forgive Ryou," heading down the marble stairs Yugi leapt the last couple steps, landing smartly on the tiled floor of the foyer. "He is dealing with a lot of stress, returning to your world when it harmed him so much. Give him these next few months and he will come to accept it, and you will see the Ryou I know very well."

Remus accepted his heavy trench coat from Edison. "He has grown into the young man I always imagined him to be."

Yugi tipped back on his heels, hands in his pockets, "We're not as young as we look you know, both Ryou and I have lived a couple life-times outside of this time-zone."

Sirius frowned, aiding Remus with his coat, "Are you…suggesting-."

"We're both in our late-thirties...about the same as you I imagine. We kind of…without realising it, missed our twenties. Ryou's younger than I am, due to me living a couple more years in another time-line…"

Remus shook his head, giving Sirius a lopsided smile. "Told you they were interesting. Come, Sirius, we must get you and Buckbeak back to your hideaway…Albus will have enough of a fit that I took you out of the protective hex."

Edison eased open the large door, the tossing twirls of the moor winds howling with its bitter chill. Yugi offered his hand to Remus, "Thank you for dropping by, and thank you for allowing Ryou to readdress a part of his life that he needs to come to terms with."

Shaking the slender hand, feeling more strength in it than he had first imagined, Remus bowed his head. "The honour is ours, Pharaoh."

"Please," the light flapped a hand, "I'm just Yugi…I really don't like primp and proper titles, though I imagine you can relate."

Sirius chuckled, reaching for Remus and tucking the smaller man under his shoulder to shield him from the wind. "Quite so."

They turned into the night, vanishing through the white haze of snow. Yugi stared out into the dimness of the gathering blizzard tossing over the yonder moors encasing the town. He breathed in deeply the sweet cold air before clapping the door shut with a heavy thump. Things were going to get interesting.

00000000000000000

0000000000000

000000

Halcyon Tower, Seattle, Washington

Sirens blasted the air, howling through the streets around the skyscraper as armoured soldiers swiftly directed people out of the building. Upon the second story promenade, looking over the lobby below, soldiers scanned the walls, searching quickly with the provided equipment.

The soft hum of transport beam echoed through the hall as Bakura and Sam appeared in the swell of light. Sam breathed out deeply, clutching Bakura's shoulder tighter as the exiled thief shook himself off, casting shadows aside. He gave a dark grumble, strolling up to a nearby solider who saluted upon their arrival. The young man held out his reading results and Sam took the tablet from him, her brow creasing in anxiety.

"Colonel Carter, Major Bakura." The solider inclined his head.

"Have you located the bomb?" Bakura's black eyes scanned the high ceiling.

The soldier tapped the wall beside him, "We're unable to get a fix on its location."

He took the scanning equipment back from Sam, holding it to the wall in example.

Sam frowned, "Multiple signals. Is it possible there's more than one device?"

"Well, we're not sure." The solider shrugged.

Bakura clicked his fingers, "Baal is smart, he would hide the bomb in plain sight but make it invisible…" The exiled thief's eyes widened suddenly and his hands flew out, touching the surface of the wall as if confirming something.

"Sam!"

Sam winced at the spirits shout, noting the strange, frantic expression he wore.

"How old is this building?" The exiled thief waved his hands.

Sam turned to the solider beside her with a questioning stare.

The solider frowned for a moment. "It's brand-new. It just went up last month."

"Oh sweet lord," Bakura jerked away, "Someone get me a secure line to Stargate Command!"

00000000000000000000

000000000000000

0000000

Walter spun back on his chair in the control room, pushing aside another gate technician to allow him space over the consoles before him. Already he could hear the foot-steps of the General thumping down the stairs, joined by more and he flinched, wishing he had better information for them.

The Pharaoh's presence chilled him as a cold hand touched his shoulder and he glanced around, spying the ancient spirit and the anxious gaze he had in his black eyes.

"Colonel Carter, Major Bakura and their team are still searching. No sign of the bomb yet."

Yami hissed a bitter curse, glancing to the monitor screen across the room showing the countdown of the bombs detonation.

Jack shook his head, giving the Pharaoh's shoulder a pat of assurance, sharing a look with Cameron and Teal'c. The air was tense, as if for once, they knew there was nothing to be done despite all their resources.

Walter suddenly touched his ear, waving a hand for them to hush as he listened to the small earpiece. He turned sharply to Jack, "Sir, Dr. Jackson reports Jaffa at the target site. They've engaged the compounds guards."

"Damn Gerak." Yami snapped, "He is a true fool if ever there was one."

Jack breathed out, turning to Teal'c.

In a pained voice the warrior inclined his head, "We must not hesitate, General-O'Neill."

"Alright," pressing his hands onto the back of Walter's chair Jack pursed his lips, "Launch the missile."

"Yes, sir. Launching Alpha Two."

The silence in the control room was painful, like hot air burning their ears as they waited. Minutes trickled by, slipping past on the countdown.

Walter turned slightly, causing everyone to move upon him like vultures. "Confirmed hit sir."

"Good, tell Daniel to move in there when its safe! I want to know if Baal is dead."

"Aye, sir."

Jack looked to Yami. "I think we've become to use to you and your Shadow Powers."

"Possibly."

"I think we need to start considering you as being human…so we all start thinking like humans again." The General stomped off, "This is going to go so far south I will beg for my job to be over."

"Sir!" Walter called out suddenly, causing Jack to twist towards him, "I've got Major Bakura on the line."

Jack made a dash for the control panel, leaning upon Walter's chair. "Bakura, have you found the bomb?"

"_Er…sort of…"_

Jack clenched a fist, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Yami came up behind the General, leaning over Walter's shoulder, "Bakura, what is going on? We just fired a missile at Baal's base…tell me you can defuse the bomb."

Sam's voice came through the speakers, "_Readings indicate the entire superstructure of the building is laced with naquadah. It was built that way. Baal has been planning this for a long time."_

Jack pulled a face, "I don't understand, Colonel."

"_The bomb isn't IN the building, idiot! The bomb IS the building!" _Bakura snapped.

Jack and Yami shared stares. Yami twisted around, clasping the wall beside him. "I can go over there and send the building to the Shadow-Realm-."

"To do that you have to open the shadow-gate again, right," Cameron threw out his hands, "We can't risk it…not yet…"

Walter suddenly lifted his head from his computer screen, "Sir," he turned to Jack, "We have a confirmed hit on the location of Baal. Agent Honda and his team are moving in to secure the area."

"Good," Jack hissed. "One damned good thing."

Cameron pushed past Walter, "Sam! That naquadah ain't going to go up on its own, there's got to be a detonator there."

"_I agree, but Bakura can't find it…it could be anywhere… we're blind here, Cam."_

"How much progress have you made on the evacuation?" Yami bent over the control desk.

"_We've cleared a five block radius," _Bakura offered, _"But Pharaoh, when this thing goes off, a five MILE radius ain't going to be enough! People are going to die, and a lot of people!"_

Jack breathed out, "There's not much you can do about that now…I'll contact Prometheus, have them beam you and your team out of there."

Cameron's body jolted in movement, he held out his hands in a swinging action, "Wait…that's it! The Prometheus! Sergeant!" Pointing to Walter Cameron grinned, "Patch me through the Colonel Pendergast."

The gate technician moved quickly, fingers racing over the board in front of him. He lifted his head, giving a nod. "Pendergast is online."

"_Cam! What can I do for you?" _ The vibration of the aged voice was slightly jolty from the distances of space.

Cameron breathed in deeply, looking to Jack with a smile. "I need a little help with moving."

Jack slapped the young Colonel on the shoulder in a sudden hearty beating of glee.

"_Genius…" _Sam's voice crackled through the link. _"Genius Mitchell…"_

A brief moment passed and Sam and Bakura both appeared in the control room, shadows scattering away as Bakura waved his arms around in frustration at the attachment of physical particles.

"Have we ever moved a structure as big as a building with an Asgaurd beam!" Sam strolled swiftly to the control desk. Blank stares met her. Sam puffed back her long hair, giving Walter a nod. "Pendergast, lock onto the building…beam it as far away from Earth as you can."

"_Will do." _

"Did you evacuate everyone from the Tower?"

"Yup. Managed to shadow-port the lot of them a safe distance," the ex-thief rested wearily upon Yami. "I am officially exhausted…let's hope this works. Otherwise our lives are going to change pretty awfully."

Every eye turned to the countdown clock upon the monitor.

Fourteen seconds past seven seconds quickly dribbled down the three seconds. Everyone in the room visually winced as it passed to zero.

Jack waved a hand at Walter, "Get Pendergast-."

"He's still online sir."

"_Good news," _The starship captains voice cheerfully rang, an echo of relieved laughter coming from the background, "_the building detonated a safe distance."_

"Are you all okay?" Yami offered.

"_Nothing to worry about Pharaoh, our shields held out."_

Walter suddenly flicked another switch, the gate technician looking relieved but flustered in his job. "Sir," he looked to Jack, "I've got Doctor Jackson."

"Daniel, what's going on? Have you found Baal?" Jack leant upon Walter's chair.

"_I'm sorry to report…but it looks like Baal escaped."_

Jack swore, spinning on his heels and stomping up the stair well to his office.

Collapsing into a chair Bakura waved a hand in the air, "We saved a lot of lives, kept the Stargate a secret; it's a win for me."

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

Dakara – Jaffa Home World

Malik strolled swiftly through the Jaffa compound, ignoring any who moved to intersect his directed path towards the high Council Chamber. His fists were clenched, jaw gritted in frustration. The powerful emotion played havoc upon the exterior of his frame, causing his usually ethereal, watery hair to spike sharply. He could not concentrate enough to take his half-way mystical form, instead the only thing he could find to ground himself in reality and keep from tipping firmly over into the Mairk side of himself he rarely saw, was Kala's soft whisper in his ear. He had left her early Tomb Keeper morning, in bed, still suffering morning sickness, and yet despite her obvious displeasure at his departure she had still told him to hold his own.

"Thank the gods for wives." Malik hissed as he strolled up to Ba'tec.

The aged Jaffa warrior gave a dark chuckle, "Quite so."

"Where is Gerak?" Malik gritted the name through his teeth.

"Council is already in session, they decided not to await your arrival."

"Yeah, didn't think they would."

"Gerak has the floor…I doubt he will relinquish it too you now."

Malik frowned, turning sharply, "Oh, would I like to kick his royal council arse." The space-priest slammed open the double doors, the resonance of the wood hitting the pillars vibrating throughout the round chamber. Every head turned towards the infuriated Tomb Dweller.

From his position upon the pedestal in the centre of the chamber Gerak gave a surprised start, "Priest Malik…"

"Shut the hell up, Gerak!" Malik stormed down the stairs in a swell of galaxy dust, watching as the Jaffa flinched back at his intense mental burn and for a moment he could not care that he was radiating his anger without care for any other mind in the room.

But he railed himself in, tightening his minds shields.

"I requested the presence of this Council, how dare you start without me. I'm beginning to feel that the aid my people gave you during your darkest hours means nothing! My people died and suffered for you, when you ran! You owe me more than your disrespect."

"We meant no disrespect, Priest Malik." A female Jaffa slowly stood from her seat, eyes wide at the sight the enraged ethereal man, looking as though he had dragged the space in which he dwelt with him into the chamber.

"Gerak was simply telling us of the victory that has been achieved upon Earth."

"Was he now." Malik strolled around the brawny man upon the pedestal. "Did he mention that he almost caused the loss of thousands of innocent humans?"

"I did no such thing." Gerak lifted his chin.

"There was a naquada bomb on Earth, you moron, one that Baal was controlling!" Spinning on his heels Malik addressed the Council, "By attacking him upon Earth soil you caused us to suffer the consequences! You're lucky SG1 is good at running a mile in a minute, because we almost had an environmental disaster, cupped with the loss of life, just because of your infuriating idea that you need revenge on the Goa'uld. They're gone; they're not your lords and masters anymore! Stand up, enjoy your freaking freedom…but don't, for your sake, start an effing war with the Tau'ri Pharaoh!"

The tables vibrated as Malik flung down his arms, breathing out deeply and centring his anger.

He clasped his forehead. "We have bigger fish to fight…get yourselves together before someone else comes around and wipes you all out while you're fighting over who gets to kill who. We of the Tombs see all…remember this."

Turning Malik threw a glare towards Garek. "I know you have Baal, don't think, for a second, Gerak, that I am not aware of what you do in secret. You tell this Council what you have done, you tell them how your actions have cost the lives of so many of your brothers."

"They did not die in vain." Gerak's chest expanded, giving a motion. The side door of the council opened. Malik looked sadly to Ba'tec, seeing the old Jaffa's horrified expression, the rest of the Council's faces revealed awe and yet none of them seemed to see the point, only the glory of their victory. Placing a hand upon Ba'tec's arm Malik lifted his head, watching as Baal, shackled by hand and foot, dishevelled and bloody from obvious beating, was dragged down the steps into the centre of the chamber. The Jaffa holding him forced him to his knees and the Goa'uld raised his head, giving a leer as his eyes set upon Malik.

Garek motioned to the beaten Goa'uld, "My rash actions were necessary, I'm sure you'll agree. Yes, you may muse about what 'might have been,' but the fact remains, it was my men who captured Baal."

Malik winced as the Jaffa of the council began whispering in awe, muttering to each other. Baal lifted his head, giving a sneer. His lips parted as he coughed blood, speaking his words with the uncanny echo of his Goa'uld nature.

"Enjoy your short-lived taste of freedom. You were born slaves, and slaves you will die."

Gerak stepped forward, snatching a staff weapon from a nearby Jaffa. With a practiced movement he swung it, firing the weapon upon Baal. Malik stepped back as Baal collapsed, placid in death.

The space-priest turned upon Gerak, his eyes filling with solid pits of black.

"I withdraw my Tombs from your worlds. You just cost us the chance of figuring out what he is up too…fool. Take your flashy political stunts someplace where they don't mean the balance of the galaxy." With a swell of shadows Malik vanished, leaving a void of noise in the chamber.

Ba'tec slowly turned the Gerak, the aged Jaffa giving a sad shake of his head. "You anger the wrong allies."

000000000000000

000000000000

0000

Malik walked down the ramp, the active Stargate behind him wavering as the wormhole vanished to leave the control room with an empty void of noise and light. At the bottom of the ramp, the team waited. The space Priest sighed, giving his head a shake as he approached Teal'c.

"Teal'c, I am sorry…I can no longer allow my people to protect the outer Jaffa worlds. Garek is forcing my hand to withdraw, he knows I know too much about his movements. I can try and keep some of my people scattered around as spies, just to make sure nothing like the Ori foothold happens on a Jaffa world but my Tombs are going to need to leave."

Teal'c nodded, "I understand Malik. I apologise on behalf of my people for the Councils actions."

"Was it that bad?" Cameron looked confused.

Malik propped himself up upon the ramps barrier, relaxing his tight stance. "Baal did not escape; he was captured by Gerak's forces."

Bakura and Yami shared a glace with Sam and Cameron.

Malik frowned, turning to Teal'c. "What's going on?"

The Jaffa warrior bowed his head.

"Guys, Baal was dragged into the council chamber and executed before my very eyes! There is no doubt, he died! Gerak shot him!"

"Malik," Yami stepped forward, "we secured Baal's compound and searched the premises. In the basement, we discovered a lab containing equipment and data related to genetic replication."

"It is possible," Teal'c offered, "that the Baal executed by Garek was a clone."

"Yeah, the 'Real Baal' could still be out there." Cameron waved his hands around.

Malik wearily lifted himself off his perch, moving past them towards the blast-doors.

"Hey, where're you going?" Cameron called after him.

"I'm going to take a nap while I have the chance. The moment I get back to my Tombs the wife is going to leap on me, my own council is going to have a bloody-hissy-fit and I will have to continue trying to search for a planet for us to mine materials to build new Tombs."

"Don't you think you and Teal'c should go back to Dakara? Let the Jaffa know the truth?" Cameron glanced between Teal'c and Malik.

Teal'c managed a bitter sigh, "No. To reveal this at this time would seem little more than an attempt to tarnish Gerak's hard fought victory."

Malik lifted a finger, "What he just said."

"But, guys, it's the truth…" Cameron glanced around at the team.

"Cameron," Yami placed a hand upon the young Colonel's shoulder, "They will not listen. For the time being, their hearts belong to Garek."

"But don't sweat it," Bakura chuckled, "We'll get a chance to show the truth. After all, truth always has a way of revealing itself…" With a wave of his hand Bakura swelled up shadows, "Now if you don't mind kids, I'm off to see my light and relax in my Ring."

Sam's hands went to her hips, "I'm off for dinner with Janet and her daughter." Swinging around Sam exited out of the blast-door, "Have a good nap Malik." She called out, "I foresee in your future a serious lack of sleep."

"Yeah…don't need a Necklace for that one." Malik clapped Teal'c over the back, "Come on T-man, I'm borrowing your room."

Cameron and Yami watched as the two left, Malik chattering happily to the silent Jaffa. The Pharaoh rubbed his neck, giving a smile. "Who'd have thought those two could get along so well?"

"Yeah, strong silent type and the yapper politician." Cameron grinned.

Yami clasped Cameron's shoulder, "You did well these last few days, Cam. Your fresh blood, you think a little differently than the rest of us…don't ever stop doing that."

"Yeah, well…" The young Colonel shrugged, "Thanks Pharaoh. I'd…better call my parents and apologise for missing Christmas."

"I'm sure they'll understand." Yami shrugged, "Yugi and I will have to come and visit your folks someday."

"That'd be cool. So, ah…you're not going back to Yugi?"

Cameron raised an eyebrow at the spirit.

"No…" Yami's brow compressed, "I need to short out this intel we gathered from Baal's hideout. Daniel will need a hand with it all."

"Oh, I just…thought that since Bakura was looking pretty…you know…bad and all, that you'd need a recharge too."

Yami chuckled, "Ryou is quite the different light to Yugi. Bakura works twice as hard as I do to keep Ryou stable, while Yugi is…emotionally well balanced, Ryou is not. The effect of astral projection away from the Puzzle requires an emotional balance between our two halves…since Yugi copes better, I do not get so drained."

Cameron nodded, seeming to slot the information aside in his mind for later contemplation., "Sounds like hocus-pocus to me."

"I suppose it is." Yami chuckled softly, "Want coffee?" He offered the young colonel.

Cameron shrugged, hands slipping into his pant pockets, digging deep. "If you can zip us to the nearest Starbucks and then zip me home, sure."

"That I can do." The ancient Pharaoh smirked, pressing a hand to Cameron's shoulder and in a cascade of shadows they vanished from the gate-room.

At the control counter Walter sighed, resting back in his chair. "Why doesn't anyone ever ask me if I want coffee?"

000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000000

0

The television droned in the background within the expensive and lavish unit. The red-haired reporter, Annie Flight, wandered down a street. Dressed in a polo shirt and khaki pants, a chuckle sounded from Baal reclining in the large plush chair. Behind him, perched in a chair, using chopsticks to eat Chinese takeout from the container another Baal, attired in a buttoned grey skirt and slacks watched the news reel thoughtfully.

"At present, there are more questions than answers in the events surrounding the gas explosion that claimed Halcyon Tower in downtown Seattle. What we do know so far is that at approximately tweleve fourty-five this afternoon, local fire and emergency crews were dispatched to the scene. An evacuation order was given, and the building and surrounding areas were evacuated. Two hours later, when reporters were permitted to return to the area, all that remained was a heap of rubble.

Surrounded as it was by taller high rises, there were no eyewitness to the buildings destruction, no one saw or heard the explosion. And as a result, conspiracy theories abound. Some have pointed out that the amount of rubble at the site is significantly less than…"

Behind the bar counter of the room, a third Baal poured drinks, his white tank top matching that of Mayfield's jacket, the slender woman sitting upon a stool at the bar, watching him shake the drinks.

With a groan Polo Shirt Baal clicked the remote, switching off the television. He gave a huff, "Over six hundred channels and nothing to watch. I think I'll turn in. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He hoisted himself out of his chair, passing by another Baal reading a paper upon the sofa to the side. Down the corridor of the unit he strolled, coming to one of the five bedrooms and with a shove, entered through the door. With a yawn the Goa'uld plonked down upon the bed, giving a deep sigh of relief at the mattress he had missed over the last few days of playing tag. He gave a soft chuckle, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Fools…" His eyes glowed.

"Hello Baal."

The Goa'uld paused, attention shifting towards the sight of the shadowy form standing beside the open window of the high-rise apartment. Texture by texture a tall man walked into the dim light, dark skin waxy in death, hair as pale as moonshine. Black soulless eyes centred upon the alien god, and a leer of sharp fangs demonically split the features of the ancient spirit.

Baal breathed out, rising to his feet to give a bow, "It is an honour, Lord Bakura."

"An honour…I didn't know I was that well known."

"The host of Zorc, indeed, you are well known amongst the Goa'uld. There was never a better time in our history than the defiling of this planet, its people and resources."

Bakura folded his arms tightly across his chest as the Goa'uld eased into a couch casually, playing a finger in the air back and forth in a man manner of disproval.

"How did you find me?"

"You left something of yours behind when we stormed your base, finding you is not a problem, finding which one is the real you is." The ex-thief raised an eyebrow, curling shadows around him as he wandered slowly forward, a flicker of red touching his eyes as he bent forward.

"Well played round, the Pharaoh and I admire good opposition…but I am here to warn you, this planet is ours…and I do not take lightly to anyone trespassing upon my planet."

Stepping back Bakura flashed a snarl, "Enjoy your stay, worm."

"You're not going to kill me?" Baal lifted his head, leaning forward thoughtfully at the retreating sight of the spirit. A dark laugh echoed from the ancient dark lord, radiating around the small room as Bakura's form wavered, dispersing into the air like a scatter of dust.

"Kill you now? Where would the fun be in that? Nay, you and I shall meet in battle. Look forward to the day…"

00000000000000

00000000000

0000

Sam hummed as she wandered down the corridors, contently bearing her new research folded neatly under her arm. It felt surprisingly good to be back in the SGC, as if the grey concrete walls cloistered away all worries over the future she would catch glimpses off in her dreams. Jack told her he often awoke to her sobbing in her sleep, and yet upon waking, she had few recollections of her midnight visions.

There was no scientific understanding of how the Necklace worked, though she had theorised that it gained its ability to reveal to the wearer the future, present and past, through its connection to the Shadow-Realm that had no definition of time. Taming such an advice of ancient technology was going to take her years, so she had chosen to be logical about the situation. There was no reason to panic, to feel worried; what happened would happen, she had no say in the matter. Wandering past SG12 Sam gave a wave, glad she was not heading off world over the New Years. Hopefully she and Jack would gain some time to spend at his shack, maybe they'd invite Cameron and Teal'c for a barbeque and enjoy the company of good friends. Strolling past one of the many laboratories Sam paused in midstride, surprised at the sight of Yami hunched over a desk, sorting silently through piles of papers.

"Yami!" She stepped into the dimly lit room, waving a hand over the activation pad for the light.

For a moment the Pharaoh didn't look as though he was about to stir but slowly his head lifted as his attention shifted to her.

"Oh, good morning Sam."

Sam sighed, shaking her head as she entered the laboratory and came to rest her research upon the desk. From the looks of the files scattered over the surface the gear was all that they had gathered from Baal's underground hideout.

"Pharaoh, you've been going through his information for days? What are you looking for?" She gave the ancient king a dark glare, "You should have gone home, back to the Puzzle? Bakura certainly needed the rest in the Ring."

"Yugi is quite fine…it is Sol I am concerned over."

"Sol?" Sam frowned in confusion, grabbing a seat. "Whatever do you mean?"

Yami cast aside a book of paper, finding another and handing it to Sam. "Baal did not simply come by this cloning information…you know very well that through all our attempts you have been unable to replicate what Loki did to Yugi…even though the benefits of being able to clone an organ for a transplant would…change this world."

"Area Fifty-One has been trying for a while now." Sam frowned.

"Doesn't it strike you as odd that Baal achieved it, and managed to grow fully-grown clones, not just a child of himself?"

"Not really, Yami." Sam shook her head, "Baal has access to technology far above ours."

"I suppose…" Yami mused, "But that's not so much the key I think." The Pharaoh flashed another print-out at her.

"This…is mine…or more precisely, Sol's DNA." Yami tapped the graphic on the paper.

Sam's eyes widened, grabbing it from the spirit and glossing over the information.

"I think…somehow, that…" the Pharaoh clasped his hands together, resting his chin upon them, "…Goa'uld we have down in the basement of Area Fifty-One got Sol's DNA to Baal."

"Right, because Sol is a perfect example of perfect cloning by an Asgaurd…with his DNA sliced with anything, you can grow clones…"

"He can't help it, he's got Asgaurd in him due to the cloning process. Sam…if this…if any of this information gets into the wrong hands…I hate to think if Senator Kinsey gets wind of this. He already has reasons to take Sol away from Yugi, this…would be all the more of a reason."

Sam stood, giving the Pharaoh's shoulder a tight squeeze.

"I don't see it happening, Yami…but all the same; we can have someone shadow Yugi if you like."

"No," Yami shook his head, "Yugi would suspect it. He's too good at spotting out of the ordinary things these days." The pharaoh sighed, "I'll give Ryou a call instead. If Yugi stays in England Kinsey cannot get at him…"

"Why?"

"Ryou's connections run very deep. Kinsey wouldn't dare risk upsetting diplomatic tensions between countries…would he?"

Sam smiled, "You play a good game, Pharaoh."

The ancient king grinned. "Always, dear, always."

000000000000

0000000000

00000

0


	13. S02E13 Jurassic Park Part 1

_Hey folks! _

_Yay! An Update for you – I know it's a bit shorter than my usual ones but I wanted to upload more often so it does mean a bit shorter :( _

_Also, so excited about my novel – got an amazing illustrator to do the front cover and I JUST can't WAIT for mid-June to see it. Hopefully the novel will be out around mid-July if all goes well._

_Bet most of you would have done this by now, lol, but I made a facebook page for the series to keep people updated – share the adventure so to speak – so if you're a facebooker feel free to jump over there and say hello! I love people! XD_

_.com/pages/Chronicles-of-the-Children/357062047664888_

_Just…copy and past the link ^^;;_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this update – someone, I cannot remember who it was, wanted some dinosaurs and I was totally inspired by that request so...however you are, if you're still reading this, hope you like the next couple chapters. _

_Harry Potter is on its way, I'm just building up a backstory…yeah…lol, sorry._

_000000000000000_

_00000000000_

_0000_

**Season 2 – Episode 13 – Jurassic Park Part 1**

Christmas felt a year away already, yet having Yami back peacefully, able to grace Grandpa with a visit, was a wonderful gift. Things could have turned out so terribly different, if Baal had gotten his way. It was no use dwelling upon what could have happened, only that it hadn't happened and now they were in the familiar territory of the Game Shop, enjoying New Years with Emily and Grandpa.

Yugi peered around his old room, which had been recently redone with a fresh paint, a new large bed installed and even the bathroom adjacent from it had been refurbished. It felt alien and yet still so very the same, peaceful and tranquil, with the memories of all the years he had spent day dreaming, playing with a Pharaoh, squabbling over the floor with Joey and Tristan while Tea threw pillows at them. Yugi propped himself upon the small fold out stool and held up his arm to the high window ceiling.

The strong grasp gripped his wrist, hoisting him with little effort up and out of the open window to sit upon the small cove upon the roof of the Kame Game Shop. Yugi hugged his scarf tighter around his neck, leaning against Yami as the ancient king wrapped arms tightly around the light. They gazed skyward, to the skyline of Domino City aglow with brilliant lights dancing in the glorious, crystal winter night. Fireworks suddenly erupted from Kaiba Corp. Tower, spinning into the air in joyous colours of brilliant celebration, joined by more from the surrounding skyscrapers.

"Happy New Year…Aibou." Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled. There was peace, in that moment; sitting aloft the roof in the spot they had long ago perched upon, neither truly knowing how their journey would end. Even now, they were still battling, and he had to wonder if their lives would forever consist of battles. He had never intended to be the eternal protector of Earth, but he had been born half of a soul, his fate had already been sealed the day he was conceived.

Yugi breathed out, watching moister cling to his breath. Yami tightened his grip, cloistering the light deeper into the blanket around them both.

"Don't worry so much, Yugi…just…enjoy each moment. These are the moments that matter…"

"True." Yugi rubbed his nose, feeling the Puzzle jostle at the movement.

"Space! Hot-shot! What are you both doing up there! You are going to catch your deaths…you're not that immortal, Yugi! Come down here at once and drink my hot chocolate and eat my cookies! And your Grandfather wants to give you something!"

Yugi tipped his head back into the spirits chest, giving a long groan at the bellowing shout from Emily. He poked his head through the open roof window to spy the old woman standing with her hands planted upon her hips.

"You'll wake Sol!"

"Get your arse down here Space!"

Gripping Yugi around the waist Yami hoisted the light up, leaping down easily into the bedroom. Yugi dropped from the king's arms, dusting himself off. "Can't we get a moments peace?"

"You'll have all tomorrow to enjoy your tranquillity when Solomon and I take Sol to the Mall, right now…be a family, love." Smartly Emily gave the light's cheek a pat. She exited the old bedroom and Yugi listened as her foot-steps vanished down the stairs. He sighed, turning to close the hatch of the window ceiling. Yami grabbed his waist, hoisting him high and with a tug he slapped shut the window and the cold chill of the night. Yami brought him to solid floor and Yugi placed a hand upon the king's chest.

His frizzled fringe was brushed aside and a soft, cold kiss pressed to his forehead.

"You'd better go see what Jii-chan wants, I'll go check up on Sol and then appease Emily with my presence."

Yugi raised his eyebrows as they wandered into the corridor, Yami turning to the room next door. "Hopefully he'll actually sleep the night…"

Starting down the stairs Yugi tipped his head back slightly, "With you around, I doubt his nightmares will come up…you always settle his shadows down."

The light rounded a corner into the living room, quickly dashing past the kitchen and Emily behind the counter, to the couches. His grandfather was lazily perched in his large brown sofa, looking content and warm by the glow of the gas heater. The old man was not living in squatter, his final years where well and golden, with the Kame Game Shop having been renovated and fitted out for an aging couple with more rich perks than truly needed. It was nice to know that Serenity took good care of making sure his grandfather was comfortable.

Propping himself down upon the arm of the large sofa Yugi leant upon Solomon's shoulder.

"Happy New Year Jii-chan."

"Likewise Yugi…twenty-twelve…already, do you think the world will end?" Solomon eased his hands aside from an aged book in his lap.  
"Not if I have anything to say about it." Yugi smirked boyishly. "Emily said you wanted to talk."

"Indeed." Tugging at his beard Solomon pursed his lips for a moment. Yugi shivered as a hand grasped his own tightly. It was so old, growing older with each passing day. He could feel the brittleness in the bones, the sag of the skin, and it hurt more than he could ever admit, to know that the wonderful, intelligent old man was truthfully aging.

"I found this…the other day…while going through the spare room." Solomon's eyes brightened as he passed Yugi the worn book. With a thoughtful frown Yugi brushed off the leather cover, peering at the inscription upon the surface. His frown deepened in curiosity, realising what the words upon the surface were.

"It…looks like a form of Ancient," Yugi glanced through his fringe, "the Gate-blinders, Jii-chan."

The old man puffed out his cheeks, "Really…?"

Yugi flipped through the book, his skin prickling in excitement at the pages and pages of hand scripted Ancient. Daniel was going to have a near-fit at the sight of such a well preserved piece of Ancient history. "I'll have to see if I can translate the text by rerouting it through ancient Gaelic…Jii-chan, where did you find this?"

Solomon wearily removd his bandanna. "It was a very long time ago," he waved a hand in the air, "in a dig…in Scotland I think. I have no idea where or what we were digging up, it was while I was still a training archaeologist. I…should have declared that I had found something, but I…stole it."

Yugi jerked up from fingering the etched writing. "You…stole…you stole it?"

Solomon glanced aside, "I'm not proud of it Yugi, but I was a wayward youth, eyes bright with delighted hope in uncovering secerts of the past. Alas, I was never able to translate the book, thus I stored it away and forgot all about it. Then Emily decided it would be fun to clean out the spare room for Sol…to give you and Yami some more room."

Yugi laughed softly, "She's good for you."

"Indeed." Solomon lifted off his glasses, settling back with a deep sigh. Yugi slid down, seating himself upon the old man's lap, curling up like he had as a child. It was comfortable and warm, and so very safe, to be near the only parental figure he had. The chill of knowing that their time was borrowed was just a nibbling grate in his chest.

_Treasure the moments Aibou…they are what you will look back upon._

Yugi closed his eyes at the soft voice of the spirit. The Puzzle pulsed warmly and Yugi smiled as he felt Solomon's aged hands curl around it tightly.

"I am so glad," Solomon whispered, "That you have each other."

0000000000000000

000000000000

0000

0

The streets outside of the old burger -joint were silent, with only a few folk daring the adventure out after the new years celebrations the night prior. Yami pursed his lips thoughtfully, sipping his instant coffee as he studied the lonesome souls hugged tight in their winter clothing. Domino city was growing in a hub of technology, with Kaiba Corp. rising into the high estates of warfare and governmental power. Seto's hand was reaching far and he was sure it wouldn't be long until the tycoon had control over Japan's entire economy. After the earthquake and tsunami that devastated the country, Seto and Seth had been scrambling to repair what was destroyed, gain homes for the homeless and aid wherever their power could.

"Give the man a coin; he'll make it into a million." The Pharaoh whispered, immensely proud of the tainted priest, who despite all his misgivings, was truthfully a great and honest man who wanted only good for his country and its people.

Yugi slid into a seat, placing down the tray of fast-food. It was for nostalgic reasons that they had adventured to their old favourite spots, reliving what had once been so very normal to them.

"Your thought patterns are fuzzy," Yugi nudged the king's leg under the table with a foot. "What are you contemplating?"

People glanced at them, though Yugi doubted it was their similarities, they could have simply been brothers, even with Yami's far darker skin. It was the language they chose to speak, not Japanese and neither English, instead they had slipped in ancient Egyptian.

"Seto." Yami muttered.

"Ah, well, that explains the fuzzy thoughts." Yugi nibbled on a fry.

Yami smiled, placing his coffee aside and taking a gaze at the light. He was in constant reverence of the other half of his soul, astounded by the force the man had become in his own right, apart from him and yet beside him all the way. His long hair had grown down his back, tightly braided, waiting to be cut again to return to its frizzy state that defied the laws of gravity. He currently wore a large white knitted jumper, looking stolen from Ryou, which came as no surprise considering they had lost everything in the apartment fire.

He had given the light a new choker for Christmas and Yugi wore it like a prized ring, though it covered his scar, he knew the light was hardly bothered by his appearance any longer. Yugi wore it because it was a gift, a way of bringing their abridged soul together. It did stop the Puzzles gain from grating terribly, which was an added bonus.

Yami reached for his burger, "You do know how much I hate this food right?"

Yugi smirked, his amethyst eyes glistening, "Yes…but I love it! Makes me think of good times."

Finding his fries Yugi shuffled back in his seat, relieved that he was not needing to constantly watch out for Sol.

"So, what's up on the agenda this week at work?"

Yami tipped his head to one side, momentarily amused at the simple question and how normal it sounded. Only work was hardly normal, and he wondered just how often Cameron had to dodge the question with girl-friends or his parents.

"Well, Cameron is settling in well and I think Jack is warming up to him, they're both as quirky as the other. I'm surprised anything gets done at the SGC at all." The Pharaoh sat back, sipping his coffee. "Mind you, far too many good people working around us to fail. At least Walter keeps Jack in line."

"You've been worried about something." Yugi touched the Puzzle lightly and Yami raised an eyebrow, sensing the light's fingers upon the cursed gold.

"The Ori are a grave threat, and yet…they're allusive, and we still have Baal to consider, and the free-Jaffa…everything is worrisome."

"Hmmm," Yugi shook his head, "No, it's something else…don't worry, I won't push you. I know when you want to keep something out of our head. What's the next mission?"

"Well, Teal'c has been hearing a rumour of late about a group of Jaffa Warrior's…the Sodan."

"The Sodan?" Yugi peered through his fringe, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because of a memory I have," Yami offered between a mouthful, "There was a First Prime back in my day called Sodan…he was a very powerful warrior, one I did have the honour of meeting in battle."

Yami extended his left arm, rolling up the sleeve and revealing a scar. "He gave me this as a parting gift."

"Nice." Yugi grumbled, glancing to his own arm and rolling up his sleeve, taking note of the same scar upon his own flesh. "Funny, I remember getting this one from the time the plane crashed on that deserted island…and we had to fight Alexander the Great…"

"Who was a Goa'uld."

"Yes…" The light glanced at his burger thoughtfully, "Yes he was, wasn't he…"

"Anyway," Yami settled back in his chair, "We're going to go to a planet that might be home to these so called warriors, which also happens to be a planet once inhabited by the Ancients…if these Sodan do exist, they could be of aid against the Ori."

A shiver flitered over Yugi's skin, rising from the Puzzle as it gave an pulse from the mention of the word. Yugi gripped the golden pendent, trying to reassure the spirit with comforting, warm thoughts of pride and strength. Yami's physical form slouched back and he sighed heavily, reaching out a hand and clasping the one Yugi had upon the table-top.

"Thank you, Aibou."

"Always here to help, my king."

"So, yeah, got a few more days off and then we'll go hunting for some legendary Jaffa."

"Sounds like fun."

"How about the Wizards?"

"Hmmm," Yugi tipped his head to one side, "Ryou managed the dinner with the two Wizards very well. He even agreed to taking a visit in February. I'm afraid Bakura is going to have a lot of work cut out for him keeping Ryou stable…I'll do my best, but this is going to be a rough one for Ryou."

"He'll pull through; I'll keep an eye on Bakura." Yami reached for his coffee.

"Our life is weird."

"Really?" Yami smirked at the light who looked as though the revelation was suddenly new, "When did you realise this, after you found out your soul was one half of a Pharaoh's or just now?"

With a coiled up eyebrow Yugi glared at the ancient spirit. "It is weird, here we are…at Burger King, when only last week the world could have been and entirely different place because of Baal…I'm going Wizard walking and you're off to find a secret society of warriors." The light puffed out his cheeks, rising to his feet suddenly, "Do you want to see a movie?"

Yami set his coffee aside, gathering up his jacket and offering his arm to his other half. "Thought you'd never ask."

Yugi fished the coffee mugs out from the high shelf. In the living room Yami had settled, contently reading his newspaper. Pouring coffee Yugi let the globs of sugar dissolve before bearing the drinks around the kitchen counter into the living room. The television was on mute, the images of war a seemingly normal sight. Passing Yami his mug Yugi gave the spirits leg a soft kick to stir him from his thoughts.

Glancing up Yami brushed aside his hair, tucking it behind an ear and taking the coffee. Yugi curled onto the couch beside the ancient king.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Yugi turned to the television, watching the captions flash over the bottom of the screen as Yami turned his attention back to his paper. The light smiled to himself, glad his wound was healing and he was finally beginning to feel more like himself again. There was adventure afoot and if it weren't for Ryou's obvious distain for his Wizard World, he would be running full pelt into the adventure. His brow furrowed in thought and he spotted the aged book Grandpa had given him the night prior. Reaching for it upon the coffee table Yugi folded back its protective film and thoughtfully gazed at the beautifully persevered leather cover and bindings.

It was a wonderful find, and obviously his grandfather had been impressed, having stolen it, it had to be worth stealing. Finding his glasses Yugi slipped them on, squinting at the interior writing. The script was impossibly beautiful, and all hand written in aged ink with Celtic designs knotted down the spines of the pages.

"Interesting…" He gave a gulp of his lukewarm coffee, holding the book closer to stare at the intricate border work. "They're gate-addresses."

"Hmmm, what?" Yami turned slightly.

"Nothing." Yugi waved the Pharaoh off.

Searching for a name of the scribe Yugi flicked between pages carefully, wondering how the book has been so amazingly preserved though time. It look almost as though it had been crafted yesterday, and even smelt fresh, the papers had not even browned in age.

"Ah…there you are…" The light spotted the name and title, "Gaius, court phycision of…C..Camelot…no…freaking…way." Yugi felt himself begin to grin, a stirring of excitement rushing through his veins. Ryou had always been adamant that Camelot existed, because he knew the fay of Avalon, the spirits of the lay-lines that covered the entire planet. They whispered of the ancient city like it had once been a real place, but nothing had ever been found in archaeological digs to prove that there had ever been a Camelot and a King Arthur. Oh, was Ryou going to surely go utterly ballistic with glee.

"Well, just Gaius, I wonder what your book has to tell me heh, and how did you know about gate-addresses." Yugi sighed happily, "Back to my roots, I do love ancient history."

A chime stirred him out of his thoughts, alerting him to the opening of the down-stairs doors into the game-shop.

"Sounds like our peace is about to end…" Yami grumbled behind his paper.

"New we should have hired out a condo." Yugi laughed into his mug, smiling from ear to ear as the resounding thumps of little feet upon the stairs were heard. The chiming of the door into the game shop stopped and Emily's voice called out.

"Solomon Jr. Don't you go raising up those stairs little a terror hooligan!"

Sol appeared at the top of the stairs, leaping into the living room and throwing his arms wide with a shout. His far to big jumper rolled over his bare shoulders, the large sleeves collapsing down his tiny arms as he gave a laugh that sounded far too much like Bakura's overly stereotypical cackle.

Solomon waddled through the entrance of the stair well, laden with bags. Yugi quickly stood, moving to aid the old man.

"What did you guys do, buy up the entire mall?"

"There were savings to be had." Emily called out, giving Solomon's backside a slap to move the grandfather aside and allowing her access to the upper level.

"Spend money to save money heh." Yami didn't look up from his newspaper, hidden behind it like a shield.

Yugi brushed Sol's mop of hair aside, giving the boy a small nod. With a squeal Sol tore across the living room and leapt, landing upon the ancient king and tearing his newspaper apart.

Yami gave a startled shout as he was smothered in the embrace of the child that attached to him like a key.

"Yugi!"

The light gave a shrug, "Hey, you where the one being anti-social."

Sol scrambled around, latching onto Yami's shirt and pulling it over his head to hide. A giggle sounded.

"Excuse me? This is my shirt, not yours Sol." Yami tugged the boy out, clutching him tight and blowing a rasp over his cheek.

Yugi beamed, giving Emily a small hug. "Was he good?"

"Right old angel Space, and you'll be happy to know he spoke all day. Wouldn't shut up." The old woman trotted to the kitchen.

"Good to hear." Yugi leapt over the coffee table and collapsed onto the couch, curling up against Yami as the Pharaoh calmed Sol and the boy sat with a lopsided smile of impish delight.

::Dark Dad, are we going home?:: Sol signed and Yami gently gathered the boy's hands into his own, the large, scarred fingers gathering at the child's slender little digits.

"Sol, say it, with your mouth…"

The boy's pale eyes blinked. Slowly his lips parted and a whisper came free. "Are we going home?"

"The apartment is gone, Solly." Yugi curled a finger through the boy's fringe, "Home is with Uncle Ryou now…"

"Cause…he has a big house!"

"That's right." Yami added.

"And he has to look after Light Dad!"

Yami glanced to Yugi and the immortal chuckled, giving a shrug, "He learns quickly."

"Indeed," with a swell of pride Yami hugged the boy close, feeling the loose dangling piece of the old spare Puzzle piece chimed in a vibration as it came in contact with his illusionary skin. He was set apart, he was not alive, but never would he ever trade life for what he had now. Looking between Yugi and Sol Yami smiled, adoring wholeheartedly the family he had been blessed with. His mission to the stars was an inwardly selfish mission, to keep safe that which he treasured most; the other half of his dark soul, the one who balance him, who never allowed him to tip into the darkness he could have become, and to the little cheerful bundle they had never expected to ever land in their laps.

The mental exchange was wonderful, a delightful feeling of mutual understanding expanding through their link and Yami took note of Yugi's mirrored expression and the sensation of knowing the poised light felt just as blessed as he. They had to keep to positive aspects of their lives; they could not see the darkness of the future, but the hope that they would craft something new and wonderful out of falling ashes.

Sol suddenly sneezed and Yami blinked in surprise at the action.

"Goodness Sol, don't tell me you've caught a cold?"

Sol held his nose. "Nooo! I'm a Prince! I don't get colds."

"Hmmm," Yugi's hands went to his hips, "being a Prince doesn't magically keep colds at bays Sol."

"Shadows do!" The boy retorted. "They are my friends!"

"That's right Sol," Yami lifted himself to his feet, bearing Sol with him. "You keep hugging the shadows tight and hopefully the fires of the Ori won't find you...come on, little warrior prince, let's get you into a bath."

The spirit passed Yugi, giving a charismatic grin of charm. "Coming Aibou."

"Yeah…no, I think I'll pass."

"You'll miss the bubbles."

"Yay! Bubbles!"

0000000000000000

0000000000

000

Some Magical Unknown Town In England

If it wasn't for knowing that Pastor Mark was an ex-Hunter Ryou would have fallen into the most luxurious of sleeps as the sermon prattled on with a dull drone in the background of his thoughts. The aged church, with its high gothic ceiling and pristine stain-glassed windows that stained the stone floor, was set with a delightful warm temperature that simply encouraged sleep. Beside him Bakura was thoughtfully flipping through his tattered little black Bible, and from the sounds of the spirit's thoughts he too was some place far away.

Ryou sighed, turning his attention to the windows and the slow falling snow outside. Bakura's physical presence was stabilising, even in the turmoil of his deep inner fears over the coming future. The ancient spirit's hand moved, gripping his thigh tightly in reassurance and Ryou smiled, extending his own hand and placing it over the ex-thief.

Along the pew Yugi was entertaining Sol with a colouring-in book, and Anakin was busily fiddling with his hand device. Out of them all, the only person who even appeared to be listening to poor old Paster Mark was the Pharaoh but even then, Ryou doubted the dark lord was truly with them. Without a doubt, like Bakura, the king was contemplating the up and coming mission.

Bakura's hand on his thigh suddenly tightened and Ryou winced, not from the grip, but from the sudden intense swell of hatred. Yugi jerked upright like a spring, grabbing his chest as though a shard of iron had shot through it. The Pharaoh's light stood, grabbing Sol and hoisting him upright. Without a word Yugi quickly scooted out of the pew and trotted to the back of the hall, exiting through the wide doors. A moment later Ryou felt himself automatically rise to follow, leaving both darks and a startled Anakin behind. Darting into the corridor of the lonely building Ryou headed directly for Yugi.

"Yugi, did you feel that?"

"Yes." Thinning his lips Yugi hooked Sol onto his hip, "But I couldn't pin-point who it was in the crowd."

Ryou snorted, "Never heard anyone ever call Sunday Mornings gathering at this old place a crowd…sorry for dragging you along."

"When in Rome…" Yugi flashed a hesitant smile, wearily peering around.

Ryou touched his friend's shoulder, "It could be nothing Yugi-."

"No, it defiantly felt like someone having a hissy-fit at something in that hall…and I don't think it was the sermon."

"Yami and Bakura didn't seem bothered."

Yugi gave a laugh, "Fat lot of good those two are heh…maybe they're getting slack in their old age."

"What do you think it was...?" Ryou eased down upon a stool, looking at his hands thoughtfully.

"Part of me wants to say a spy," Yugi cracked a grin, "Because that just sounds cool."

"You might not be too far from the truth there…." Yami's voice spoke up and Yugi turned, giving a slightly startled backward step at the sight of the spirit leaning upon the wall, Bakura beside him, still reading his little black book.

"Kinsey's sent someone over here after all…" Bakura didn't bother to glance up as he spoke. "Piece of slime…"

"He shouldn't be a problem," Yami shrugged, "Just…don't let Sol out of your sight."

Yugi pouted, "You're still not going to tell me what this is all about are you?"

"Nope." Yami flashed his trademarked charismatic grin, though Yugi could sense the intense apprehension that the spirit was trying to conceal tightly in the walls of the Puzzle. The light raised an eyebrow but gave a sigh, giving the Puzzle a gentle pat of reassruence, assuring the dark lord he was not going to press the issue. Whatever it was, he trusted the Pharaoh enough to have it under control. They'd come that far together, been to long as partners, to start doubting the other even when secrets were concealed.

_As long as you can promise me, my king, that Sol is not going to be suddenly snatched away from me. _Yugi sent mentally, turning as the crowd of patrons began to exit the main hall of the old church into the foyer for tea and nibbles.

Yami inclined his head, slipping his arm around the light's shoulder to tuck him close. _Aibou, you know very well that I can never promise you anything…our lives are far to haywire for promises…but I can promise I am doing all I can to get to the bottom of things._

_Well…_Yugi through him a wiry tweak of his lips, _if the spy wants a game, I'll give him one._

_No doubt you will, Aibou._

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000

The stair well that led into Anakin's secret adobe was lit with the glow of starlight, filtering through ribbons of liquid that snaked downward in a spiral. At an entrance a force-field blazed an azure shine, forbidding entrance to any mortal creature. Yami strolled through it, feeling his form waver at the strange touch. The large, circular chamber, with a ceiling filled in a spiral galaxy that spun with holographic light, held everything the young Padawan needed in his endeavours. His work station was a mess of scraps, while the library had books and scrolls piled high. A bed was set deep into a wall, tossed blankets looking hardly slept in.

Sitting upon a stool across the sparring mat in the centre Bakura was twirling a robotic toy, while at his desk Anakin was scanning pages of information with mere blinks of his eyes.

"Hey Uncle Yami…" Anakin held up a hand, giving it a wave, "Take a seat."

The glossy floor wavered and like a droplet forming out of liquid a stool morphed out of the solid ground. Yami eased into it, giving a long, deep chested sigh.

"I've been going over the information you gave me the last couple of days," Anakin peered through his dusty fringe, "And collaborating with Uncle Seth for a few…things…anyway…I've come up with a few thoughts." The teen spun in his chair, slapping his hands upon his thighs.

"And I can safely tell you that Baal is not cloning himself…at least, not in the traditional sense of the word as we know it. Not like Sol was cloned from Uncle Yugi…you see…when you make a clone you're basically creating an entirely new, sentient being, that though it has your DNA, your thought patterns, your appearance…by the nature of its environment, how it develops on a spiritual, mental and physical level will differ entirely from the original source."

Yami nodded slowly.

"This is what happened during the Clone Wars…the Clones where affective because they were all individuals in their own rights, like…brothers…just all sharing the same genetic coding, but they were "entirely self-sentient beings with…I donno…for lack of a better word, they had separate souls."

"So you don't think Baal is cloning himself in the same manner the Asgaurd do?" Bakura looked up from playing with the toy, casting it aside and turning his attention to the conversation.

"Yeah, well…you see, the Asgaurd create clones that have no…again, for lack of a better term, no soul, so they can place their consciousness into the new body when their old one decays. I think what Baal is doing is more like…making a copy of himself, one that has all his memories, all his personality, and his age. If he was just cloning himself, he'd have lots of people who look like him, not people who _are_ him…" The teen stressed.

"So how do you directly copy yourself?" Yami rubbed is chin.

"I donno…but hell, if we could find out how he's done it, we might just save the Asgaurd race! Their genetic structure is collapsing due to their cloning, they're dying out…if they could directly copy themselves, instead of taking what already exists and cloning it and therefore decaying the genetic information even more, they could live long enough to reverse what they did to themselves." Anakin breathed out, "How amazing would that be, to have the Asgaurds at their full strength…oh, I could only imagine what Uncle Thor would be like if he knew he wasn't going to decay to death in a few hundred years."

"So why did I find Sol's genetic coding in all that," Yami pointed to the pile of papers.

Anakin glanced around at it, pursing his lips in mild frustration. He picked up a piece of paper and folded it neatly.

"I asked Uncle Seto to do some poking around in a few…er…encrypted governmental data-bases, and I hate to tell you think Uncle Yami, but you've got some serious leaks in the SGC. This data about Sol shouldn't even exist! What I figure, Baal somehow got hold of it, not for the cloning information, but because of your Furling connections. Furlings, as we know, have the ability to heal themselves due to their robotic nature…Baal's body is getting old, I think, he's looking for a way to gain immortality."

"Just what we need, an immortal Goa'uld." Bakura grumbled. "It'll be Zorc all over again."

"Yeah, but I don't think he's going to figure it out." Anakin gave a laugh, "I mean…Furling genetics is like staring into a glass-ball and…hey, just a bit of a thought here, but I don't think Ra and Horus will be too happy about any of their technology getting into the hands of a Goa'uld. I have a feeling even Ra himself would show up to beat the crud out of Baal for playing with their dead and gone society."

"That," Bakura pointed to Yami, "Could work to our advantage…we could do with a Furling popping by to ask about the Ori."

Yami stood, shaking his head. "Just what I need, more aliens…come on Bakura, we'd better go or we'll be late for the mission."

"Gah," Bakura groaned, hoisting himself upright and slapping his hands together as he spun on his heels. Casting his pointer fingers at Anakin the ancient thief gave a leer, "Be good boy, look after my light!"

Anakin gave a salute, "Will do sir."

"Cocky lad." Bakura smirked, swinging his arm over Yami's shoulder and leaning casually upon the shorter man. "Cheers."

They both vanished, shadows coiling up from the floor to envelop the figures and pull them out of the zone of reality. Anakin sighed, brushing a hang through his hair and spinning around in his seat to turn his attention back to the papers he had been scanning. He nibbled anxiously upon his bottom lip.

"I do hope Baal doesn't figure out this regeneration stuff…it'd totally suck if he did."

Gathering up the files he set them aside, pulling out another bunch of old, worn notes, turning yellow and stained from their age. Scrawled over the papers spells were scribbled in his father's handwriting. With a dark scowl Anakin began his study, wondering if he'd ever get the hang of the impossible world he was going to be thrust into sometime soon.

"Come on Anakin, you've got a girl to impress…must…learn…this stupid wizard stuff!"

0000000000000000

00000000

00

The team wandered through down the forest path in single file, Teal'c in the lead with his p90's at the ready. His brow creased, observing the surrounding bush-land. The Jaffa stopped, holding up his hand, looking as though some noise had triggered his alertness.

Cameron whispered, "What you got, big guy?"

"Shhh."

"Jaffa?" Cameron whispered again, ignoring Yami's eye roll.

"Quiet." Teal'c shot back, lifting the patch over the Eye and taking a moment to concentrate.

"It is nothing." He resumed his stance, heading onward. Carmon fell back in pace with Yami, popping his chewing gum. "He's not going it on purpose, is he? You know, just to keep me interested?"

"Well, that depends." Yami's blackened eyes held a sting of mirth, "Are you losing interest."

"Nah. We haven't could so much as a snapped twig on this planet, but hey, to me it's all good."

Sam spoke up from behind Daniel, Bakura flanking her protectively.

"Teal'c's intel did suggest that the Sodan are rumoured to have a base of operations here."

"Yeah, but Teal'c's intel came from a bunch of Jaffa he used to be at war with. I know, old enemies, new allies and all that jazz, but still…"

"You think the information was bad?" Daniel looked blasphemous.

"I think it's vague." Cameron shrugged, breaking into an ominous tone of a narrator, "A world once inhabited by Ancients. A village shrouded in the mists of time." He dropped back to his normal voice, "Sounds like a movie trailer." He flashed a grin.

Bakura's chuckle was heard from the rear of their company. "True, I think this is more Yugi and my lights territory than ours. Uncovering lost civilisations and all that hogwash."

"Hey, I'm still here." Daniel motioned to himself, "And I've found some pretty interesting things based on 'vague'."

"Yeah, no…I'm getting that grasping at straws feeling."

"Just don't tell Teal'c." Yami smiled.

"I already did." Cameron shrugged.

"And what did he say.

Imitating Teal'c Cameron held up a hand, "The 'Warriors of the Sodan' exist, Colonel Mitchelle. I am certain of it."

Teal'c stopped for a moment, expression displeased but he made no move to respond to the young Colonel.

Daniel chuckled, "Needed more bass." The archaeologist priest strolled pass Cameron and Yami, heading up the path to Teal'c. Yami gave Bakura motion, "I'll take up the rear for a while."

Bakura sneered as his body wavered in a flow of shadows, "Because you will always look at my behind Pharaoh."

"Shut up slave."

Vanishing and reappearing beside Teal'c Bakura's echoing cackle was left in his quake. Yami shook his head at the ex-thief.

"Man, I am never going to get use to you too popping in and out of existence like that." Cameron pouted but paused, turning slightly as a nearby twig snapped as though pressed by a foot. Yami twisted, suddenly cautious, hand steadying on his P90.

"Do you see anything?" Cameron whispered.

"No, but I defiantly sense something…" Yami's brow creased, "It's odd, my shadows are alerting me to a presence but I am not visually seeing anything…I can only feel the change in the physical realm."

A small branch of a nearby tree moved. Cameron twisted on his feet. A staff blast flew past his ear, hitting a brush behind him. Yami gave a bellow.

"Down!"

The team ahead dropped behind a fallen log as a hail of staff blasts rained down upon them from amongst the trees. Low behind a bush Cameron peered over the Pharaoh's shoulder as the ancient spirit fired in a scattering pattern at whatever they both couldn't see. The young Colonel yelled to the team down the path over the weapon fire, "Fall back to the gate! I got our six!"

Swiftly Teal'c, Daniel, Sam and Bakura darted past Yami and Cameron, falling back along the direction which they had been walking, firing into the shrubbery as they moved on quick feet. Cameron and Yami continued cover-fire, neither budging from their position.

"Go!" Yami called, "I've got your back!"

"Where the hell are they!" Ignoring the king Cameron searched the surroundings.

"Everywhere!" Yami snapped, giving the young Captain a heavy slap over the shoulder, "Move, Colonel, come on!"

Knowing the spirit was hardly in danger of being hit by a staff-blast Cameron nodded, beginning his retreat. He turned, only to find a small shout escaping his lips as a waving figure appeared before him in a flicker. A Jaffa Warrior, not unlike Teal'c in enormous height and strength, stood before him. With a swift punch the warrior struck him in the face with the handle of a far shorter Staff Weapon. Cameron collapsed. Yami caught him on his way down, wincing as the buzz of a Staff Weapon was thrust to his neck to heat the illusionary skin.

He slowly looked upright at the haunting, dangerous eyes of the Jaffa warrior. They were clearly the eyes of a killer, poised and ready for action.

"You…you will not move, Unholy Pharaoh. Your shadows will not help you here…"

"Hell, he knows who you are…" Cameron spluttered out blood, easing around to stare at the Jaffa.

"It would appear so…"

000000000000000

000000000

00

Yugi had been hugging the book to himself all day, look far too pleased with himself. Ryou pouted at his fellow light across their usual seating arrangement in the drawing room of the manor. It had been a mildly pleasing afternoon, with an adventure out into the snow riddled forest to visit the frost fairies of winter. Sol at least had enjoyed himself, prancing and dancing around like there was no tomorrow.

Yugi suddenly let out a laugh, curling his knees up to himself in delight at something he was reading. He tipped his head back, grinning at Ryou before turning a page and sinking his teeth back into the scrawled words.

"Are you going to tell me what that is?"

"Possibly." Yugi's bare toes gave a wiggle. He reached for his hot chocolate and paused, peering at the empty cup in despair. "Why is all the rum gone…?"

"I'll call Edison for supper." Ryou started to rise, only for the door to creak open and the tall, stately Butler appeared holding a silver tray, and upon it, the master phone.

Ryou gave a long groan, "Oh…no…who is it this time?" He beseeched the Butler.

"It's Mr. Holmes sir." Edison offered. "He is requesting you come in immediately, it is a matter of…great urgency."

Ryou puffed out his cheeks, "This, this…" Waggling the phone at a smiling Yugi Ryou continued, "Is what I get for being immortal, becoming the dammed protector of the British Empire..."

Yugi chuckled as his fellow light touched the phone to his ear.

"Hello Mycroft…what do you want now? I am really busy doing nothing! If this is about anything Sherlock has done, that is not my problem!"

Ryou rolled his eyes and Yugi turned to move back to studying his book, pausing just as he caught the sudden paling of Ryou's features until the healer priest's cheeks were almost as white as his hair. Yugi sat up straighter in his lounge, suddenly curious at what could have possibly caused Ryou to react in such a manner.

"No…no…I understand, yes…I am positive that we can get there in under a day. No, no…of cause, I assure you, we're the best in the business." Ryou's eyes glanced to Yugi in beseeching apology.

Yugi mouthed, "What's wrong?"

Ryou waved a hand.

"Please tell the Professor I'll see him at his mansion…"

The light paused, seeming to listen. "No, no, it'll be fine, its not much a of a trip at all for us. Yes…yes, please tell the Queen I'll deal with it. Thank you Mycroft, I'll keep in touch."

Ryou sighed as he hung up, passing the phone back to Edison. Glancing woefully at the Butler Ryou ran a hand through his lengthy hair, curling fingers into it with a puff of frustration.

"Edison, would you mind getting supper…make it a decent one too, might be the last nice meal we'll have for a while…oh and…get the packed rations ready."

"As you wish sir." Edison gave a curt bow and left, easing shut the doors.

Yugi sat forward, "Ah, okay…Ryou? What's going on…?"

"How do you feel about taking a trip to a paradise island infested with man eating lizards?"

Yugi opened his mouth to respond, finding nothing coming free. He frowned.

"Wh…what?"

"A paradise island, infested with dinosaurs."

"Yes…again, my question…what?"

"A family has gone missing, the husband is…ah…well, let's just as he is a rather important fellow who knows lots of…very important things…they'd like me to go and find the family and bring them home…and by me, I mean us." Ryou waved a hand between them both.

Yugi puffed out his cheeks, casting aside the book he held, "I thought we're supposed to be infiltrating a wizarding world and saving the planet from a dark overlord?"

"This won't take that long."

"You say that now."

"Where is your sense of adventure Yugi!"

"I lost it at the mention of the word dinosaur."

"Hilarious." Ryou fluttered a hand in the air, standing to his feet, "You coming or not."

"Well, I can't let you go on your own can I?"

"Fantastic, let's go walk with some dinosaurs shall we…and save a family." Ryou gave a fist pump of half-hearted victory.

"Do they seriously call you for these things?" Yugi stashed away his prized book.

"Who better to call?" Ryou threw Yugi a smile, "Than the White Knight of England."

"Oh, bother…" Yugi frowned, "What are we going to do with the kids…"

Ryou bit his bottom lip, "Ah…good point, can't bring Sol and Anakin can we, that would be very irresponsible of us-."

"You are so freaking bringing us!" Anakin burst through the double doors, pointing at them both, "I am NOT staying behind. No way in hells bells will I sit this one out, and you can't make me!"

"Anakin, did you bug this room again." Ryou stood abruptly at the entrance.

Anakin backed up a step, "Ah…no…"

The English Lord thinned his eyes.

Sol bounced into the drawing room, clapping his hands in glee, "Dinosaurs!" Pikachu followed the small prince, leaping where he leapt.

"Oh…no…no…no, Solomon Jr…you are going to go visit Grandpa and Grandma for a while-."

"No! I wanna go see the dinosaurs!" Sol struck an aristocratic pose of defiance.

"You're going to Grandpas. No more arguing." Yugi lifted his finger.

"Small problem with that Uncle Yugi…"

"What kind of problem?" The Pharaoh's Light faced Anakin sharply.

"He's started Shadow-porting…if you take him to Grandpa Solomon, he'll just shadow-Port himself back to you. Remember, he can still shadow-port and you can't. Isn't it…you know…therefore safer to have him with you, because he can get you out of danger if you…you know…get into danger."

Yugi stared at Anakin. "You…you…"

"It's the logical thing to do." The young Jedi shrugged.

"He's right Yugi," with a shameful shrug Ryou sat back in his lounge chair, "A wild card like that could come in handy."

Giving a long groan Yugi bend his head to the heavens. "Yami is going to kill me…okay, fine, Solomon Jr. But you will have a tracker on, and armour and you will not run off, you will stay with me! Do I make myself clear? You bring your Pokemon Cards and you stay with me!"

Sol leapt into the air, clapping as he bounced, "Yay! Dinosaurs!"

Yugi slapped his face, "I am going to regret this…"


	14. S02E14 Jurassic Park Part 2

_Hi dearest readers!_

_Wow. It has been awhile – I was inspired to continue Those Distant Stars by a few lovely people who inquired after this story, so to those readers, thank you for your inspiration, you brought a smile to my heavy soul._

_This chapter is not as long as those I usually do, that is due to the fact that I have lost all my Jurassic Park notes I did about a year ago for this Arc so I have to go and do all my research again! :D :D :D Keep your notes close to you folks, that is this lesson learnt! Now I have three movies to re-watch and research to do again. LOL. Ah well, movies to watch while jogging, can' t complain._

_Oh a happy note – my novel – you know that one I larked on about for AGES, well, it's finally been released! WHOOO! *sparkles* * sparkles* _

_It is called 'Key: Chronicles of the Children' – by Kylie Leane' – the ISBN is 9780615871981_

_You can find it on Amazon. You can review it on goodreads and if you would like an autographed copy you can go to my website – – _

_So, that has been keeping me pretty entertained of late, as it was…well…a really difficult task in the end to get it published, so, to finally have it out there, I am just – part of me doesn't believe it. _

_Book 2 has to be done now XD _

_Anyway, enjoy this update. Now, I have to go and write some other updates. :D Onward! Onward! _

_Thank you so much for your support, _

_Could never have done any of this without you all,_

_*hugs*_

_KL_

**_000000000000_**

**_000000000_**

**_00000_**

Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten.  
_David Ogden Stiers_   
**00000000000**

**00000**

**000**

Episode 14 – Jurassic Park – Part 2

The weight of the twin pistols on his hips felt unusual. He had not worn them in what felt like years. Yugi sighed, twisting his hair into a tight pony-tail before heading to the wardrobe and yanking out the nearest leather jacket. Belts and buckles, all strapped with supplies, he twisted around his waist and shoulders, feeling for his duel deck in its usual place. Though he could not use shadow magic now that Yami had sealed the Shadow Realm, the thought that his monsters where with him in spirit was comforting.

He paused from sorting out a pack for Sol as his mobile beeped and quickly he switched on his ear piece.

"Hello, you are now talking to the one and only Yugi Motou."

_What do you want this time, Motou._

Yugi smirked at the dull, bored tone of Seto Kaiba. He was so glad that there was a constant in the world, the constant that Seto Kaiba would kept that bland drone of his. It was always a bad, bad sign when the tenor of the richest man on Earth went up a notch.

"Not having a good day Seto? I thought you were on holidays in Dubai with the kids?" he teased, because he could, because he was Yugi.

There was a bitter grumble, _That would be Seth…I will admit, there is one good thing about having a dark-half, the ability to be in two places at once. No, I am working, Seth is holidaying with the wife and kids…keeps everyone happy I suppose. Now what can I do for you, almighty one?_

"Keep the praise coming Seto…" Yugi zipped up Sol's small utility pack, throwing it aside the others. It was the pretty obvious Pokemon themed one, was that going to be a problem, would a dinosaur notice the colors? He was an archaeologist not a palaeontologist. Oh well, he had not really been all that fit to fight aliens either, he was just glad he was equipped with great equipment.

He stood, thoughtfully glancing in the mirror to study his high grade outfit, designed to be the sleekest of military armour under his clothing, a test run for the outfits Seto was hoping would one day be those worn by the crews of his space-ships.

"Ryou and I are…going on an adventure that could involve possible death by being mauled alive…"

_By what? _

"Dinosaurs." Yes, he would just let that hang in the air for a moment.

There was silence on the other side of the phone. "Ah, Seto?"

_Damn…I knew this would end up coming under your radar at some point. _

"How is it that you know everything…no…don't answer that, I don't want to know…so yeah, I just wanted to give you the heads up since Yami is off-world. If we're not back in a week or so, could you come and find us? Please."

_Find you? _Seto's tone was hardly amused. _You want me to be bothered coming to your recuse!_

"If you'd be so kind to get off your holy high arse throne," Yugi chimed.

_Fine…but if you get eaten by a dinosaur I am not going to be blamed._

"Even if someone did try and blame you Seto, your legal team have some freaking super mutant powers that make you near untouchable so, no worries there."

_My lawyers don't have mutant powers._

"Hey, you have your ways of knowing things…I have mine. You come and find us if you don't hear from us…I am trusting you Seto."

That beautiful, wonderful trust word—he tried not to use it on Seto much, otherwise it would loose its value, but it did its trick. Seto trusted him, and he in turn trusted Seto, ever out loud in the hearing vicinity of others but alone they had mutual trust. Just as Yami had fought demons with Bakura, he and Seto had fought their demons and come through with a very odd unbreakable bond.

Whatever it was—he just called it trust.

_Fine, fine…whatever._

"Okay then, good…now…take a real holiday, you dolt." Yugi pressed the small button on the ear piece, giving a heavy sigh as he turned, shaking his head. "Sometime he is a real piece of work…yet the world just wouldn't be the same without him."

The door creaked open and Ryou's head poked through the gap.

"What did he say?" The light stepped into the room, tightening his stately jacket. Though it looked as though it had been hand woven from silk, silk was as far from what it was as possible. Like his own attire, Ryou was wearing Seto's latest designs in fashionable armour under his clothing. At least Seto could get test-runs out of them; otherwise he doubted anyone would be stupid enough to willingly wear Kaiba Corp. technology.

Yugi beamed, studying Ryou and just how ready for battle he truly appeared. When Ryou decided to mean business, he could switch so well from his stately English lord guise to a warrior just as dangerous as Bakura. Yes, it was wise to never cross the Bakura Family Estate.

"He grumbled but he'll find us if we need him." Yugi shrugged, grabbing up his gear. He threw a pack at Ryou and headed out the door.

"Good, good." Ryou nodded. "Edison as everything ready and packed."

"Super. The kids coming."

"They will meet us at the garage."

"So who is it that we're meeting?" Yugi turned a sharp corner down the corridor, heading for a long line of stairs leading down into the manors deeper levels. Lights glistened on at their arrival.

Ryou barely made a sound upon the stairs, as though his feet simply glossed across the surface. Yugi thumped down them, hearing the creaking and groaning of the old timber. Malik and Ryou were just so much more obvious in their playful telekinetic abilities; he really could not be bothered. After all, he rather liked the sound of old worn stairs.

"His name is Professor Tim Murthy…the grandson of John Hammond who first created the Jurassic Park…er…island...he took over his grandfather's business, InGen…and that means he took over…everything." Ryou flinched.

"Jurassic Park, do you mean, as in a theme-park? Like—Kaiba Land—Disney Land?" Yugi looked up at his fellow Light.

Ryou scratched his head, sheepishly shrugging, "Yes."

"You're telling me a man decided that he had so much money he was going to recreate Dinosaurs and built a theme-park? Why didn't he just research into ways to stop global warming, or save the freaking Whales or something?"

"Well, Kaiba and Pegusus decided to create a gaming empire…Kaiba's adoptive father was into weapons and look, my old man collected old ancient artefacts and had connections to Vampires. Rich men and their toys, honestly." Ryou blew a long rasp.

Yugi chuckled, nudging Ryou, "Ever get the feeling they're trying make up for something."

Ryou slapped his head sharply. "Do be serious, Yugi."

"I am being serious, they are hiding something under all that money. Look at you, even you're hiding stuff under all your money."

Ignoring the personal jibe Ryou rattled on, "Oh, I bet they're hiding a lot of things, but you would have liked old Sir Hammond, he was a lovely chap, a true gentleman if ever there was one. Bit of a dreamer…he would have loved the Stargate Program."

"Good thing he didn't know about it, or we would have an Alien Park." Yugi leapt down the last stairs into the cold foyer of the underground garage.

"So, Professor Tim…I guess he inherited everything?"

"Yes…his older sister died in a tragic accident, which I will not go into, but let's just say, I am glad that Tim is the one who oversees it all now. He has a good head on his shoulders…his father on the other hand was a crabby man who had a terrible love of the dollar."

Yugi dropped his gear by the door, giving Ryou a thoughtful stare. "How old is Tim?"

"I believe he might be around thirty. Funny, he was older than I. Guess I caught up to him."

"Ever met him before."

"Oh, yes, on several occasions…when you are of the aristocrat you mingle with the aristocratic. It up holds the image, you know."

Yugi puffed a snort, turning to watch as Sol and Anakin came dashing down the stairs, dressed for adventure. The Pharaoh's light knelt, catching Sol as the boy leapt into his arms with a whoop of glee. Behind him a trail of Pokemon darted and scampered happily, all coming to attach themselves to Yugi's legs. Looking down Yugi raised an eyebrow at the sight of Kuriboh bouncing around. "Okay, you lot…back into your pokeballs…and you Kuriboh, your card…I am not having you all running around." Setting Sol on his feet Yugi brushed a hand through the boy's fuzzy hair.

"Command your monsters, Solly."

It took a while to gather the band of merry monsters back into their containment. Ever since Yami had worked the dark tech on Sol, the boy's ability to weld his shadows was at least stabilizing, but that did mean a lot more adventures into having random Pokemon popping up and a little bundle of Sol running about having make believe Gym Battles. Yugi watched as Pikachu perched itself lazily around Sol's shoulders, refusing to go anywhere near a poke-ball. Scratching his chin Yugi sighed, he really, really had to catch up on the television show and the movies. If his son was going to be as immersed in a universe of monsters as he had become, he seriously needed to know the back-story to the universe they were dealing with.

"Are we taking the Bentley?" Anakin snatched up the gear, carting it through the doorway.

Ryou motioned on ahead, "No, Edison has already loaded the Land Rover. It is better on harsh-terrain—and its shielding should be enough against—"

"—giant man eating lizards?" Yugi offered.

Ryou rolled his eyes.

Yugi shrugged. "What, it's just not going to get old anytime soon. We didn't even find dinosaurs on a distant planet, it is kinda awesome when you think about it."

"Do not think about it too hard Yugi, you might hurt your brain." Ryou squeezed between a row of cars.

"Oh shut up." Yugi cracked a laugh.

"You guys are such a married couple." Anakin leapt over a bonnet, sliding down it and clapping his hands. The lights erupted from the end of the long garage, spinning toward them and spilling out across the rows and rows of vehicles. They came in all shapes, sizes and colors with so many different brandings Yugi could not have named near half of them.

Yugi rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering if Ryou realised how odd it was for someone to have so many vehicles, though he was sure not all of them were Ryou's alone. Bakura would have surely had a say in many of the far more monstrous looking ones. A couple had to belong to Anakin too as he was well aware the young teen was allowed to drive; otherwise things would have been a little more than obsessive for one man and a split soul.

"You are looking odd Yugi." Ryou brushed up against him.

"Just beginning to wonder why I don't have a mansion and a ton of cars when I'm the Pharaoh's Light."

"Because you care not for such things." Ryou smiled down at him.

"I don't know, that Audi is flirting with me."

Ryou laughed, "Tell you want, you can keep her if you like."

"What do I do what an Audi?"

"You drive it, Uncle Yugi, you know…like normal people without Shadow Powers." Anakin scooted past.

Yugi pouted. He had a fair point. Hoisting up Sol he firmly wedged the boy into the provided safety seat. Edison had once again been already a step ahead of them. Strapping in the boy he doubled checked the belt and kissed Sol's cheek before wrenching open the front side door and clambering in himself. Ryou was already searching about at the controls, looking half mildly confused at what he was seeing.

"Press the start button Dad." Anakin poked his head between their seats."  
"I know how to start the car, Anakin, sit back in your seat and put your belt on."

Anakin muttered something and flopped back.

"Anakin, make sure Sol is strapped in." Yugi motioned with a back handed wave.

"Yep." The teen turned quickly, rechecking the belts and the small car-seat.

Ryou gave a heavy sigh. "Blasted modern machines. Alright, lets go." He flicked a few switches and shoved hard on the start-button, firing whatever monstrous engines the four-wheeler had.

The car gave a jolt, though it neither moved forward nor backward and Yugi grinned as they sunk below the floor and dropped into an underground tunnel. Lights spread down the long driveway, indicating the edges of the walls.

Ryou slammed the four-wheel into gear. Yugi cringed back into his seat. There was one thing about Ryou, he might have been a high tooting English aristocrat, but he had something in common with his Dark, he liked adrenalin. People just tended to forget that about Ryou because of his pretty doe face and loving smile.

They never saw past that smile until it was too late. Yugi clutched at the seat. Now he wished he had gone to the toilet before this.

"Remember Dad, you have to get to at least eighty before you can engage flight mode." Anakin called out.

"Eighty?" Ryou snorted, "I will make a hundred."

"What are we in, the Time Machine from Back to the Future?" Yugi yelped.

"I've been thinking about the possibly of building one of those…" Anakin hooted, "But Aunty Sam is forbidding me from doing so…donno why."

Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods—Yugi stared at the speed dial, Ryou really was aiming for a hundred, he was serious about it. No they were going to run out of runway. A light gleamed at the end of the tunnel and Yugi, despite himself, began to laugh at the ecstasy as they burst through the tumbling waterfall and over the forest that crowned around the small mystical town. Ryou released the wheel as it vanished into the dashboard, his chair easing forward as he was settled into a far more comfortable position to manage the flight controls of the wing-span.

Yugi glanced out the windows at the Naboo styled aircraft that had formed all in the matter of moments it had taken for them to exit the runway. He looked back at Anakin.

"You've been having fun."

Anakin shrugged. "Well, if I could not take Padme with me, I figured I could have a little bit of her planet here anyway."

Sol was in utter delight, hands and face pressed against the large windows. Yugi chuckled. It was indeed lovely to see the world from this angle.

"It is cloaked, right, Ryou?"

"Yes, indeed. We will head into space and do a quick trip to America—"

"Wait, whoa, this is a space-ship!" Yugi jostled back around to Anakin, "Anakin, this is a freaking space-ship!"

"It's just based on the Naboo fighter design with a car kind of mish-mashed into it so it has Earth elements. Like, joining my two homes together, you know. It has a Chameleon Circuit to look like a Land Rover on the ground."

Yugi rubbed his face, laughing weakly. "My gosh, Ryou…now I know where your money has been going."

"Seto is not the only one designing an empire you know. Bakura and I are not stupid." Ryou chuckled. "Always better to try two doors and not just one, is it not?"

Yugi punched his arm. "You are such a pansy."

"Why thank you, dear."

"So why doesn't anyone know about your secret little fleet of cars?" Yugi admired the landscape below.

Anakin's voice was off key, acidic almost. Ah, a young teenager not getting credit for his work, poor kid.

"Well, you see, we're technically not allowed to let anyone know about them, because I'm not a part of this galaxy…and think if Senator Kinsey knew that I was making flying cars with renewable energy. He'd try and take me and force me to make him stuff. I give Uncle Seto some tips now and then, you know, just to push him in the right direction because Dad is a nice guy."

Yugi sat back, shaking his head. "I need one of these…"

"That can be arranged." Ryou smirked. "And yes, Anakin, I am very nice but it actually called knowing your business enemy. Seto gives us little tit-bits too."

Settling down for the flight Yugi hoisted out his mobile. Yami had not called and there was static over their mental link. The Pharaoh was still off-world. He sighed, looking down at the world far below. Truly the thought of Ryou and Seto being rivals of empires was an amusing one, but something he really could see happening, after all, they were all immortal. Was this galaxy big enough for advanced ancient spirits such as themselves, and where they any better than…than…the Ori?

Yugi shook his head. That was a thought he had to leave far behind. At least—for now anyway.

00000000000000

000000000

0000

If Ryou lived in a magic castle in a magical town that magically transported itself to different locations during the year, then apparently Professor Timothy Murphy lived in a tiny, beautiful little cottage entirely not what Yugi expected of someone who was supposed to be—well—rich. Ryou had said they were meeting Timothy Murphy in a mansion. There was nothing really all that 'mansion' about a cute little cottage. By chance was there some kind of secret underground nuclear bunker mansion under the cottage?

Knowing how their lives tended to turn out, he really would not have been all that surprised if there was one.

The grounds they drove through, those where rich though; rich with agriculture and alive with the abundance of well tendered gardening love. Either Timothy himself loved the freshness of a tendered to garden, or someone close to him did.

Yugi could not help but feel the overwhelming sense of empathic connection burning through the trees, the grasses, the flowers, many in which he had never before seen the likes of.

Bearing Sol in his arms he followed Ryou up a slate path, winding his way toward the small cottage. It was perhaps four rooms large, with maybe a singular upstairs area. A very homey little estate if ever he had seen one; far less intimating than Ryou's incredibly huge castle manor that simply oozed Arthurian legends.

Before Ryou had a moment to tap on the wooden door, it opened wide and a beaming man proudly presented himself with a charismatic charming smile.

"Ryou, thank you so much for coming on such short notice."

Ryou's hand was seized firmly and shaken.

"Well, Tim, when the Queen calls, I am a loyal dog." Ryou inclined his head.

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. No. Ryou just had a big heart, when there were children involved he jumped, the Queen usually had nothing to do with his assignments. Mention a child and neither Bakura nor Ryou could help throwing themselves in front of a speeding bus.

Ryou stepped aside, spreading a hand and encompassing Yugi. Yugi stepped forward, giving a small bow, as much as he was able with Sol attached around his neck.

"This is Professor Yugi Motou, he's an expert in archaeology and a few other eology's."

Yugi grinned, holding out a hand to the man, who's pale blond hair had been chopped back to tightly frame a high cheek boned face, trying to cover up the greying frayed edges. His eyes were clear blue; bringing a look of clarity and genuine warmth to what otherwise would have been very stark and sharp features.

"And this is my dashing son, Anakin." Ryou placed a hand upon Anakin's shoulder.

"Pleasure is mine." Timothy tapped the doorframe, "Please come in, come in. Tea was just put on. Would you like scones? I know you still like them Ryou."

"Scones would be lovely, Tim."

Ah, so, Ryou called him Tim. They had to have gone back far enough to drop formalities. Yugi rubbed his neck, pulling on his choker. Sometimes he wondered just where and what Ryou had done with his life.

They were waved inside. The interior of the adorable little home was just as endearing as the exterior, with small, dainty little touches to each room—such as a vase of flowers, or an exquisite rug. Into a sun room they were led, with a view of the rolling gardens beyond and Yugi settled himself down into a comfy sofa, settling Sol beside him. The boy's eyes had instantly gone to the sweets on the coffee table. There were not just scones, but Ryou's beloved puffed cream tarts, that somehow Sol had begun to grow overly fond of recently.

"Now, I do not believe I have had the pleasure of meeting this delightful young man." Tim held out a hand to Sol and the boy stared at it for a moment before beaming proudly and taking the far larger offered grasp.

Yugi smiled as Sol shook the hand.

"Solomon," Sol replied softly. "I am Sol!" He added by puffing out his chest.

"Well, Sol, would you like some raspberry cordial?"

Sol sheepishly nodded, accepting the glass given to him and carefully he shuffled deeper into the cushion of the sofa, cream-tart and drink in hand.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Yugi beamed with pride. "Well done." He stroked the boy's bangs aside. For Sol to feel comfortable Tim had to have been a gentle enough spirit for the young lad to respond too. It was a good sign, even if something small nibbled at him about trusting the suave, blue eyed businessman.

"So, Ryou, it has been awhile since I have seen you. You never come to any of the parties these days."

"I keep myself busy." Ryou sipped his tea.

Yugi mentally rolled his eyes. To be perfectly honest, neither he nor Ryou had truly been busy for quite some time. Maybe Ryou had been busy trying not to fall into a depressive mental break down and he had been busy recovering from a near-death episode but that was not really 'busy' – now they were getting busy and it felt good again – really good – he had missed this.

"Let me guess; the Stargate Program?" Tim sat back, linking his hands together and smirking.

Ryou look momentarily stunned. "You know about it?"

Tim shrugged, flashing Yugi a charmed smile. "Indeed, I was approached a couple times by Area Fifty-One."

Yugi groaned. "You know, I keep telling Jack that Area Fifty-One needs to rein in its tentacles. It is supposed to be a secret base."

Tim chuckled. "Oh, I assure you, I am the only person in my entire company who knows of the Stargate Program. I was given clearance. InGen integrates a lot of the technology brought through the Stargate into its products."

"What are your products?" Yugi inquired. Now he was very curious. He had never really realized that Seto had rivals in the business of high technology, but thinking about it, it made sense. InGen was an American company, while Seto was an independent privately run cooperation that held ties to no government, not even Japan—though, Yugi figured, if push came to shove, Seto would side with his birth country first and foremost.

"Robotics, genetics, medicines…mining...weaponry. We, ah…cover a wide range of areas…even we're aiding Kaiba Corp. in the building of the Starfleet. Right now we're working on a shielding program for not just ships, but for men and women as well…the problem is how to generate enough power without having a giant power generator strapped too you. We'll figure it out, I'm sure." Tim waved a hand flippantly.

"Yeah right." Anakin snorted, folding his arms over his chest in a grouch." "I figured that out years ago."

"Anakin, hush," Ryou berated.

"So you have clearance then," Yugi sipped his drink, "on not just the Stargate but what goes with it."

"I was born with clearance…it's the family burden I am afraid, and not everyone can cope with it. My father could not…he suffered a break down and eventually took his own life."

Yugi narrowed his lips, so that was why Ryou and Tim had such common ground. They both where the heirs of immense estates with fathers who had committed suicide. Go figure.

"Okay," Yugi sat back, massaging his temples, "so…what…on Earth…do your dinosaurs have to do with anything you do, and why, for the sake of all that is holy, did a family get stuck on a god-damn island full of freaking giant lizards?"

"Straight to the point." Tim plucked up a scone.

"I figure time is rather pushed when we are dealing with lives." Yugi shrugged.

"Well, Lord Howard, his wife Isabella and their son Charlie, as far as I am aware, were the unfortunate mishaps of fate. Their boat was ship wretched during a storm, which also happened to knock out most of the boats systems. It has been a week since the storm. They were reported missing only a day ago when they did not arrive back at port."

Ryou spluttered. "You are joking, did no one think to check on their whereabouts? Lord Howard is a high ranking official in the—"

Tim held up a hand, cutting Ryou off. "I do not need to know. That is your countries business, not mine. I was just given the needed information that he was important. They have been on the island for a while now, with some luck, they have not left the boat and are just waiting for us."

"I wish life would actually go that smooth for once," Yugi muttered under his breath.

"I've gathered some good men and women to aid you." Tim dug into a pile of papers beside his chair, pulling them free and tossing them to Ryou.

"Tim, this is a recuse mission, not one of your grandfathers fool ideas of gaining more scientific information on dinosaurs." Ryou ceased his brow, flipping over the files.

"You must understand Ryou, it has been a long time since anyone has been to either Jurassic Parks and this offers a great opportunity to see how things have changed, evolved."

"You know my stand on evolution." The English Lord sighed, "Let's not get into that discussion again or we might both launch Nuclear weapons are each other…"

"From the satellite images it is easy to see that something is going on down there but I cannot get permission to go and see just what." Tim pointed his pen at the nearby wall and a screen slid free, flickering on with a buzz of lights.

Yugi slipped his glasses on, taking a gander at the pictures of the island.

It was clearly labelled Isla Nublar.

"He's right, what is that?" Yugi pointed to the odd dome, looking concealed by dense jungle and yet by the touch of sunlight in the right direction, there was something there.

"There is another one on the other island, Isla Sorna, as well. I took this information to Senator Kinsey and he shrugged it aside-."

"Does he know we are doing this?" Ryou's tea almost dropped, he caught it quickly with a flick of his hand, allowing it to hover in mid-air.

Tim was seemingly unbothered by the kinetic display. "I would not be that stupid Ryou, I know you're not that normal and I know that Kinsey likes to poke things that aren't normal."

"You think he has something to do with this dome thing?" Yugi laughed, liking the grin that slipped over the professors lips. Here was a man who had known about the existence of dinosaurs in their present day for almost all his life, he looked about ready to know anything and everything that was ever put in front of him.

Tim's eyes shined with merriment and Yugi waggled a finger at him. "You sneaky, I'm am empath, I know another Talent when I feel one. Gah, figures you'd to be a Talent, telepath and a kinetic. Let me guess, the trauma of the whole dinosaur thing awakened the latent ability."

Tim shook his head, "Actually, it was the car accident that took my sisters life. I tore the door off the car with my mind, but she was already dead." He sat back, "There aren't many of us, but my grandfather used to tell me that it was the increase in air pollution, the preventives in our food, it was changing humanity. Something about my grandfather, he could just see the world differently." Tim glanced to Anakin, "Both my sons have Talent too. I thought to send them to that new school Kaiba has, the ADA."

Yugi nodded, sipping his drink. "Go for it. I'll make the contacts for you. So, I guess we had better go and meet this team of yours and save us a British family in distress before they get pinned down by a T-Rex."

Ryou groaned, "It is not the T-Rex I am worried about."

Yugi looked between Tim and his fellow Light. Both were radiating a concerning amount of worry.

"Okay, what is more frightening than a Tyrannosaurus?"

Tim shivered. "Velociraptors."

Yugi frowned. He looked down at Sol tucked beside him, happily sorting through his Pokemon cards. Even the name of whatever the heck that dinosaur was sounded frightening. Was he seriously going to take his son into this? Then again, Sol was their only ticket out of one hell of a bad spot if some man eating lizard trapped them against a wall. He clutched a hand to his forehead.

"I am going to regret this, I just know I am."

0000000000000000

00000000000

0000000

0

Cameron had to give it to the Pharaoh, he could stare up at death like it was a joke. The Jaffa facing them, staff weapon poised ready to fire, looking nothing like Teal'c. He was gritty, frightening, with the blackened gaze of intense hatred. Cameron came up dry for any witty banter; actually, no words at all escaped his mouth at sight of the huge warrior bearing down upon him.

The Pharaoh's shadows were hissing dangerously, gathering around them in protective little snakes. Cameron felt a whole lot safer with their presence coiled around him, no matter how cold they felt against his skin.

"How dare you attack us in such a manner, Jaffa, there is no honour in this!" Yami snarled. He sounded down right pissed off, Cameron had not heard the tone before, it was rather off-putting. Was this—was this Yami in his real Pharaoh garb, in front of a Jaffa he was seriously not pleased with. After all, the ancient spirit had, well, dealt with Jaffa back in the olden days right?

"It is you, Pharaoh of the Night, who has no honour. The dead stay dead."

Yami's brow creased. "You mock me, you insolent cretin."

Oh, yes, the Jaffa was going down now. Surely, all they had to do was just battle it out until Bakura and Teal'c came in with guns blazing, right?

Cameron winced as Yami lunged, going off like a spring released, his shadows uncoiling in a tangled mess of frenzied little bees. Everything in his Human instincts told him to look away, to batten down the hatches, but he just stared. Because damn, that Jaffa could move!

The warrior twisted. Cameron barely saw the movement as the Jaffa grabbed Yami's arms, coiling the Pharaoh around in a winding motion and vaulting him over his back. Yami barely had a instant to shout as he landed on his back, staring blankly at shackled golden ringlets clamped tight to his wrists. His eyes widened in horror, looking back at Cameron who made the same collation—they were the binding wrist-bands, maybe not like the one Vala had used, but jolly well similar.

Cameron grabbed for his pistol, reacting the only way he could think in the sudden panic.

A staff blast struck from nowhere, striking his side, throwing him into the shrubby in a flare of agonizing pain. He cried out, grappling at the bleeding, charred wound.

Yami struck out a leg, knocking the Jaffa over. The Pharaoh pulled free a knife from his belt and went straight for the throat. There was a tint in his eyes, wild, entirely fine with using the weapon and striking at flesh.

Another blast tore the weapon free from the spirits grasp, burning his skin from his hand. Cameron choked on his own breath, not sure if his confusion was from blood loss or if he was actually seeing what he was really seeing. The king was bleeding—

That was real blood.

Holy Hannah—to quote Samantha Carter—that was blood! His skin was charred.

Yami swore, and he was speaking a language Cameron could not understand, his eyes as they turned to face him, they were no longer tinted their thick, stunning black and beautiful blazon red.

"No." Cameron shook his head, smearing blood across his face as he wiped his eyes. "Oh please no." The Jaffa under the Pharaoh struck his face. Yami fell back. He shouted something and roughly elbowed the Jaffa. With a scramble the ancient king grabbed Cameron's discarded pistol, flipping backward and hoisted himself to his feet to aim and fire.

Cameron winced as the Jaffa staggered under the bullet, smirked for a brief moment and muttered.

"The dead….stay…dead…" he murmured before collapsing onto his knees.

Yami moved forward in an elegant stroll, approaching and placing the pistol against the man's skull. Cameron strained to hear him, but the language was forgien, it had to be Ancient Egyptian, he had often heard Bakura and Yami exchange it swiftly in the change rooms, often in harmless barter, but now it had a sharp, frightening edge to it that sent a shiver down his spine. He did not know what the old king said, but did not sound inviting, or friendly.

The pistol fired and the Jaffa went limp. Yami bent forward, clutching his chest and coughing violently. Blood leaked between his lips. He slid to his knees, staring at it in fascination.

Cameron fought the pain in his wound, trying to lift himself upright. Yami suddenly looked sharply in his direction. It was alarming to have eyes as clear as Yugi's staring at him. In fact, now without the demonic glean, the man in front of him was eerily more Yugi like than Cameron had ever noticed. Yami wiped blood from his lips and stood, moving toward him and crouching.

He spoke, his voice broken by an intense strain but once more, the language was unfamiliar.

"Yeah, ah, Yami, you're not speaking right," Cameron croaked.

Yami frowned and stared at the golden wrist-bands. His chest heaved a bitter sigh. Cameron was pretty sure the next word out of his mouth was some type of a blasphemy.

"Yeah, you got that right…okay…I say we try moving and find the others. They must have scattered and are getting back to the Gate. I hope they didn't meet up with any other, what, what's wrong—"

Yami waved his hand around.

"What, you…you don't understand me?" Cameron touched his chest. "How can you not understand English? You've always…understood…wait…Yugi understands English because it's his second language, you use Yugi as a translator. If you were entirely severed from Yugi then—"

Cameron struggled forward, pausing as Yami hit him sharply over the head and pushed him roughly back into the undergrowth. The Pharaoh was pulling out a medical kit and furiously binding his staff-blast with a bandage, muttering as he went. Cameron rolled his eyes. At least the king had not lost his modern day knowledge.

"Great, maybe we should do smoke signals or something." Cameron pouted.

Yami coughed again. The rasping did not sound very good at all, and his hand went to his mouth, covering it anxiously. Cameron eased himself up weakly, touching the king's shoulder.

"You have to be bleeding internally; you must be in a lot of pain."

Yami smiled, shaking his head.

"Fine." One word; Cameron grinned at it. So there was some English in there somewhere. Well, he supposed the king had lived in Yugi's head for a while, been through school with the kid too. Suddenly Yami's attention was else where, his hand moved to the pistol at his side and he was standing, alert and poised. His eyes narrowed. Now Cameron could see it, the wind in the Pharaoh's hair, the perspiration on his skin, and his heaving chest. All of it was real. None of it was the acting the king usually performed, and it became a hundred percent more obvious as Bakura ripped through the forest undergrowth, seizing up the situation and the dead Jaffa.

"We need to get back to the Gate, these Jaffa have clocking technology, they already took out Daniel. He's been hit in the shoulder. Teal'c is also-"

Yami held up his wrists, barking out in his native tongue. Bakura's eyes widened, he stepped forward, reaching out before dropping his arms. Cameron groaned as they did their thing, that annoying thing they did, when they spoke around him, only now, they where doing it in an entirely different language. That just made it unfair!

He lost track of their entire conversation, somewhere he knew they were discussing the wrist-bands. Somewhere Bakura was panicking over Yami's wounded hand, and Yami had to be explaining the dead Jaffa, and the pain in his chest, because Bakura's expression was growing steadily more pale until he grabbed Yami's hand and studied it.

The ex-thief's brow furrowed and he quickly strapped the hand. Cameron had the distinct impression that had Yami allowed it, Bakura would have scooped him up and carted him off, the spirit looked just that spooked and panicked.

"Ah, hi, I'm wounded too," he decided to interject into their bromance, to spice things up. Bakura's cold gaze turned downward.

"Just fabulous." He gritted his teeth. "The Pharaoh is mortal and look, you're a piece of wounded meat."

"Hey!"

"Shut up! We need to get back to the SGC, if the Pharaoh kills over and dies, I am blaming you!" Bakura stomped over. "Do you hear me, I am blaming you. I will personally skin you alive. Get on your feet."

Yami began to protest against his rough treatment, which Cameron was immensely grateful for until Bakura jostled around, causing only more intense pain in his side. Bakura snapped back at the king. Cameron could only imagine he was telling him to shut up, as the Pharaoh became suddenly overly and oddly quiet. Usually the two of them fought it out back and forth, each wanting to have the last word but no, Yami just stopped, almost mid-sentence, becoming still and—dare he say it—obedient to Bakura. Whoa, okay, that was a wrong picture in his head.

"What did you just say to him?"

"He is mortal, Cameron," Bakura hissed, heaving him to his feet and throwing his arm over his shoulder to support him, "as of this moment, I am now in charge of everything he does."

"What…I don't understand…"

They began to stagger down the small path, trying to keep as silent as possible. Cameron could practically feel the tension in Bakura, the spirit's shadows were whimpering with desperation to chomp at something.

Bakura heaved a frustrated sigh. "Because if he dies…Yugi dies," Bakura whispered, "and Ryou would be very upset…and I…do not desire that."

000000

000000

000

_Gotta love Bakura. _

_:D _


End file.
